Trip to Nowhere
by LalSoong1687
Summary: Q plays guardian angel to a young telepathic girl in an AU that he created.
1. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

Book One: Nowhere Plans

Part One: Guardian Angel

Chapter One: "Who Am I?"

* *2378* *

School was going to be boring no matter what Mommy said to make me think otherwise. I knew this even before stepping into a classroom. Daycare had been bad enough, with all those big kids picking on me. I had been so glad when they had had to leave daycare for school. Then Mommy said she was sending me to school! What would I do when the big kids picked on me again? If I fought back, I would be the one getting into trouble. It always happened that way.

I rolled onto my side, not wanting to get out of bed. The most excitement aboard the _Enterprise_ was watching the stars zoom by out my viewwindow. And that got boring quickly! I hated living on a starship, but I didn't know where I wanted to live.

"Shannara," Mommy called from the other room for the third time, "Are you awake?"

Oh, I didn't want to answer her! "Yes, Mommy," I replied groggily. I wanted to lift the covers over my head and almost did. Only Mommy's anger flowing through our quarters stopped me. She was only half Betazoid, but she could send out her emotions stronger than some full-blooded Betazoids.

I stepped out of bed and rubbed at my eyes as I walked toward the doorway to poke my head out. I sensed Mommy in the living area, and she sensed me. I could not tell what she was thinking, though Grandma Lwaxana told me that one day, I might develop the ability. Imagine that – me, only a quarter Betazoid, with the ability to read minds! On that morning, I clearly picked up on Mommy's emotions. She was practically fuming at me.

"You should be dressed," she said. "Your first day of school starts in half an hour. Do you need help putting your romper on?"

"No! I'm a big girl." That was all I needed: Mommy treating me like a baby. Stepping back into my room, I dashed toward my dresser and took out one of my new outfits Mommy had had replicated for the new school year. After slipping out of my nightie, I fumbled with the buttons on the romper. I glanced at my dollhouse setting in the corner and wondered if the children in their world had to wear ridiculous clothes. Why hadn't Mommy replicated something with a zipper? No, I had to have a romper with cute little doggie-shaped buttons.

I ran out to the living area where Eric, my two-year old brother, was sitting in his highchair. I looked around for Mommy and spotted her walking from her room and across the living area to my bedroom. She said nothing as she walked past me, even as I jumped up on our cream-colored sofa. She'd yelled at me at least a dozen times for climbing on the furniture. Her silence alarmed me. A moment later, she walked back into the living area, my nightgown in her hand. "Shannara, you forgot to place this in the clothes chute. When will you learn to pick up after yourself?"

"Sorry Mommy," I replied as I climbed off the sofa. She was almost as nervous about sending me off to school as I was about going. Could I play that to my advantage?

Hungry, I hoped Mommy hadn't replicated oatmeal again. I sat down at the table beside Eric. He still _needed_ someone to dress him. Laughing, Eric reached toward me with sticky fingers. "Don't touch me!" I jerked away from him and he leaned forward, rising up on his legs to draw closer to me. Mommy could make him stop. "Mommy!"

"Sit on the other side of the table, Shannara," Mommy insisted as she tossed the clothes down the recycling chute below the replicator, "and he won't be able to reach you."

_Here we go again, _I thought. _If I tell on someone, I'm always the one getting into trouble._ I did not want to go to school! I pushed the bowl across the table and the stuff inside jiggled. I wouldn't eat it. If I didn't, Mommy might think I was sick. Even then, before I understood the powers within me, I wanted to manipulate. I would later regret it.

"Shannara, please eat." Mommy sat down to eat her mush and drink her coffee. "We have to leave soon." She sipped at her coffee and was dissatisfied with its temperature but did not return it to the replicator for reheating. She was exhausted already with the day just begun.

So much for playing sick. I reached across the table to retrieve my bowl. I raised my spoon and swirled the gooey stuff, anticipating swallowing a bite. Eric was shoveling his portion in with his hands. It looked even yuckier on his face. "Mommy, I don't feel so good. My tummy hurts."

Mommy leaned toward me, placing a cool hand across my forehead. "It's just nerves, Sweetheart." She squeezed my shoulder. She understood, as always, and yet she would not give in to my wishes. Sometimes, parents were hard to understand. "Everyone gets nervous when they face something new, even grownups."

"Can't I wait just a little longer? Maybe I'll be ready next week."

"No."

I knew that would be her answer, but I had to try. "I can already count to 100...one, two, three..."

"Shannara!"

"And I can read all the picture books you gave me. You can give me some harder ones and I promise..."

"If you don't go to school now, your fear will build. Trust me. In a few days, you'll enjoy school so much you'll look forward to going."

Me want to go to school! "I don't think so." If Mommy had known that I wouldn't fit in with the normal kids, would she have sent me on that first day? Probably.

"You should go to school for at least a week before you decide whether it's something you like or not."

"Then can I stay home?"

"That is not an option," she replied, though she smiled with amusement.

I groaned. Unable to conceive any more excuses, I eyed my breakfast again. Although I was still reluctant to taste it, my rumbling stomach was demanding to be fed. I slowly brought a spoonful of the mush to my mouth and swallowed it. It tasted worse than oatmeal.

Before I could complain about the meal, Eric leaned toward Mommy and grabbed her sleeve with his sticky hand. "Mama," he said innocently.

"Oh. . . .Eric," Mommy exclaimed. "Now Mommy has to change her uniform."

I smiled at my little brother as Mommy walked into her bedroom. "Good job, Eric," I said, suddenly proud of my brother.

He laughed and clapped his hands. "Yay, for Eric!"

Well, I still had to go to school, but now I had a reason for being late.

After we dropped Eric off at daycare, Mommy informed me that the schoolroom was on deck 21. That seemed so far away from deck 8 where we lived. What if I couldn't find my way back home?

"Mommy, you will come pick me up, won't you? Just like at daycare?"

"Of course, Sunshine," Mommy replied, bending down to offer me a reassuring hug. That was her nickname for me. She once had explained to me that my name meant "rising sun" in Betazoid. "It will be at least a couple of years before you will be able to come home on your own."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Little did I know that the trip to the schoolroom would soon seem like a baby step compared to the vastness of the multiverse.

"You will. And it won't take long." The turbolift door opened and we stepped out into the corridor. What awaited me around the corner? Kids much bigger than any who had come to daycare? Some school kids came to daycare when school was out. Even bigger kids would be at school. Would they like me? Would they treat me like a baby and make fun of my ridges? A couple of the kids from daycare had made fun of the way I looked.

"Shannara, we're already running late," Mommy said, turning around next to a commpanel when she realized I was not following her. I was still standing beside the turbolift. "You're making this much harder than it has to be."

Was I? Was there an easier way? Reluctantly, I stepped forward and accepted Mommy's hand. I glanced at the commpanel, wondering if I could use one if I ever got lost. I wished I could talk Mommy into staying in school with me all day, then I would feel brave.

We reached the schoolroom and I hesitated in the doorway. It was much bigger than the daycare. Five rows of desks with eight chairs each filled two-thirds of the room. Set up in one corner, a play center, similar to the one at the daycare, offered toys and games. As Mommy approached the teacher to talk with her, I studied the other kids. I recognized a few who had come to daycare. Others were much bigger than me. Most of the forty or so kids were humans, but a few were other races: three Vulcans, a Telarian, an Andorian and a Bolian. I was the only one with any Klingon features, of course. My father was the only Klingon officer aboard the _Enterprise_. I sensed that none of the other children were as frightened as I was. I felt ashamed and weak, stripped of my honor. I wanted my parents to be proud of me, but I wasn't ready.

"Shannara, if you would take a seat in the front row," the teacher said, encouraging me to step away from the door. She was a little concerned by my late arrival, though not outwardly showing it. "I'd like to get started." She had a soft, melodious voice, but it did not ease my fears.

I glanced at Mommy, fighting against tears. I couldn't give the others a reason to call me a baby. "Please, don't go," I pleaded barely above a whisper.

"Don't make a scene, Shannara," Mommy said firmly. "I'll be back to pick you up for lunch." Without hesitation, she left me standing in front of the class. Some of the kids snickered at me.

Embarrassed, I dashed for the cover of the offered seat in the front row. The kids closest to me were about my age. The others farther back were bigger. I calmed down a little, comforted that I would be near the teacher.

"Welcome to the first day of school," the teacher began. She stood in front of a large viewscreen. I'd seen one other as large, in Ten-Forward. I heard the one on the bridge was even bigger. "I see a few new faces, so let me introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Dewberry. This will be my sixth year teaching aboard the _Enterprise_. I have data padds and stylists for those of you who still need them. Raise your hand if you don't have one and I'll come around."

I had played with Mommy's data padd. She let me doodle on it. I was not sure if I'd like having one for schoolwork, but I would get into trouble if I didn't ask for one. I raised my hand and soon, the teacher came around and placed a padd and stylist in front of me.

"Those of you whom I've had before, I'd like for you to write about what you've done over the past several weeks during your break. Did you go anywhere or try anything new and exciting? I expect an essay from each of you by tomorrow. Beginning students, I would like you to sit on the rug." She pointed to a circular, multi-colored rug in the far corner. Two boys and two other girls joined me on the rug. I recognized three of them from daycare. I didn't know their names. None of them had ever offered to play with me. We waited for a couple of minutes, while Mrs. Dewberry answered questions from the older students about their writing assignment. I studied the other kids in my group as they studied me. They were all human; I was sure of it. The one girl whom I'd never met eyed me with suspicion. I sensed that she did not like me. Why? She didn't know me.

Mrs. Dewberry joined us on the rug, sitting with her legs crossed. Our group followed her example. "On the first day of class, I ask my new students to introduce themselves to each other. This exercise will help you relax as you get to know one another and hopefully become friends. Later, when you're more comfortable, you can mingle with the older students. I'll go first to get you started." She paused before beginning her introduction. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Dewberry. I'll be your teacher this year. My husband and I have two children, Amanda, who is four, and Shayne, who will be two in a couple of weeks. I enjoy teaching, especially small children, and in my spare time, I read."

She smiled at us and to my disappointment, nodded in my direction. Surely, she wouldn't make me go next! What would I say? "Shannara," she said, "You're quite a unique little girl. Why don't you share some of your heritage with us?"

"I-" My cheeks grew warm. Why did I have to be unique? Normal was so much better.

"Do you understand what I'm asking?"

I nodded. Why did she want me to talk about my being Klingon, though? It was obvious to everyone. Not like I could hide my ridges from anyone. "I'm part Betazoid," I announced, eager to show I had an interesting side. I wished I looked more like Mommy. "I am only one-quarter Betazoid, but I can sense people's emotions as well as my Mommy. She says it's quite rare for a child under thirteen to have this ability."

"No way!" one of the boys exclaimed. He had short, curly ash-brown hair and was the smallest of our group. "What am I feeling now?"

He was holding back laughter; he believed I was ridiculous. I didn't want to say this aloud.

Luckily the teacher could tell from his gestures that he was mocking me. "Bradley," the teacher scolded, "please refrain from being rude."

What more could I say about myself? My Daddy always told me I should be honored that I was Klingon, but sitting in a group with others who were human, made me an outcast. I didn't want to be different.

"Shannara?" Mrs. Dewberry said with concern.

"I don't know who I am," I admitted. "My name is Shannara Rozhenko. That's all I know."

"That's quite a confession from such a little girl!" Mrs. Dewberry glowed with concern, and then as she smiled at me, I sensed that she wanted to help me relax. "Maybe you have some hobbies you'd like to share with the rest of the group."

I mused over this for a moment, studying the pattern of green, red, and gold in the rug. Remembering about the data padd, I finally said, "I like to doodle." The other kids snickered. "I mean to draw." I bowed my head. Mommy had told me I would learn to like school. How long would this lesson take?

"That's very nice, Shannara," Mrs. Dewberry said warmly. "Thank you for sharing. Bradley, why don't you go next?"

I was relieved as their attention was taken away from me. Within minutes, I knew all of their names: Bradley, Nick, Susan, and Tammy. All human names for completely human children, just as I had expected.

"So did you enjoy your first morning at school?" Mommy asked on our way to Ten-Forward to eat lunch. We ate most of our meals inside our quarters, but Mommy had decided that I deserved a special treat after my first day of school. The older children had to spend a whole day at school. I was relieved to not have to go back after lunch.

"There aren't any other Klingons," I said, not wanting to answer her question.

"No. This is a Federation ship. Not many Klingons choose to join Starfleet. Your father was the first and he is very honored to hold that title. You should be proud to be his daughter."

We stepped inside Ten-Forward and I was overwhelmed by all the people. How did Mommy channel her emotions around so many others? I sensed joy and amusement mingled with anger and fear and could hardly sort out any of it. I concentrated on Mommy's feelings and my turmoil quieted somewhat.

"Let's sit over there," Mommy said, pointing to a small table against the wall opposite the viewwindow. I followed her over, careful not to bump in to anyone. I was the only child here and I sensed that many people felt that children did not belong in Ten-Forward.

A short, black waiter named Eddie came to take our order. "I bet you had your first day of school today," he said enthusiastically. He was delighted to see a child.

I frowned. I did not want to talk about school.

"Oh, that fun, huh?" He turned toward Mommy and she shrugged. "What would you like to order?"

We asked for spaghetti. I was tickled to be having lunch with Mommy without Eric tagging along. Little brothers were so annoying.

Once Eddie left, Mommy turned toward me, resting her hand on her chin. "You haven't answered my question yet, young lady."

"What question?" I said, picking at the tabletop to avoid looking at her.

"I think you know." She waited patiently for a full minute. She was the ship's counselor and knew how to get people to open up. Even me.

"Mrs. Dewberry made me talk about myself in front of the other kids. They don't like me because I'm Klingon. They think I'm funny looking." I folded my arms defiantly. "I wish I were completely human! Then I wouldn't have warrior's blood and I wouldn't sense so many mixed-up emotions!"

Eddie returned with two plates of spaghetti and garlic toast in time to hear my outburst. He raised a concerned eyebrow at Mommy, but she waved him off.

"You think they'd like you better if you were fully human?" She was not downplaying my feelings, but rather coaxing me to carefully think about them. The question hung in the air as we ate our meal. I didn't have an answer for her. A couple minutes later, Mommy added, "Klingons are better than humans in some ways. They're stronger. They have better reflexes."

"But I'm so ugly!"

"No, you're not." Mommy smiled reassuringly at me. She didn't think so, but she was my Mommy and parents loved their children unconditionally.

"I want to be normal," I concluded.

"There is nothing abnormal about being Klingon," Mommy protested. "And as for being Betazoid, it is difficult sometimes to be in a room full of people. You are young and it is rare even in full Betazoids for telepathic abilities to develop before one's teen years. There is a reason why yours developed so early and when you're old enough to understand, I will explain it to you."

I was suddenly uncomfortable with the way our conversation had turned. I didn't want to talk about telepathy; I wanted to forget about it and be a normal kid! "Mommy, do I have to go back to school? Can't you teach me?"

"Sunshine, Mommy has a very busy schedule. I can't deprive my patients. Besides, you need to be around other children. Today was difficult for you. Tomorrow will be easier and the next day easier yet until one day, you'll look back and realize you've learned a lot and made many friends. Let's celebrate that, shall we?" She flagged Eddie down. "Two chocolate sundaes, please."

We hadn't finished our spaghetti, but Mommy didn't seem to mind. I smiled as Eddie delivered the ice cream. Let Mommy have her fantasy and I would eat the rewards.


	2. Chapter 2: A Beast Among Us

Chapter 2: "A Beast Among Us"

I made it through the first couple of weeks of school without any permanent scars. Mommy asked me constantly how I was liking school, and I always replied the same: "Can't say I do." Still, she continued to make me go day after day.

Mrs. Dewberry was teaching the other first-year students to count to twenty and the letters of the alphabet (Federation Standard English of course) and the sound each made. After a few weeks, they would be learning to read from flash cards. She was pleasantly surprised that I not only already knew how to read, but at a third-grade level. She gave me data chips with chapter books, the same ones the older kids were reading, and I read them on my own, devouring them. Afterward, Mrs. Dewberry tested me on my comprehension and was amazed that I understood so much after speed reading the material. She began looking for more challenging material for me. Reading would later become my only link to sanity.

Other activities, such as story time and show and tell, Mrs. Dewberry had me do with my age mates, so I awkwardly went back and forth between the two groups. I got along with Susan, while Tammy often pinched or poked me with her data pencil. I hadn't told Mrs. Dewberry. If I had, I would have been somehow the one getting into trouble. That's who I was, I guessed; the one who always got into trouble.

One day after we finished our lessons, Mrs. Dewberry asked our group to sit on the rug again. The older children were expected to remain at their seats and read independently. "I'm going to tell you a story today, kids," she told us.

_Do I have to?_ I mouthed to the teacher and she nodded. Although I could read well beyond the abilities of any of my age mates, she wanted me to take the time to bond with them. I had little hope of that happening.

"I'm going to share a classic Earth fairy tale with you," she continued, "and I've narrowed it down to two selections." She opened her hands to show us the two data chips she was holding. "One is titled _Cinderella_ and the other _Beauty and the Beast_. Which would you like to hear?"

"The Beauty!" Tammy exclaimed, her cheeks glowing.

"Yeah, I want that one, too," Susan agreed. She was the smallest of our group with red hair and freckles across her nose.

Both boys shrugged. So our teacher turned to me for a final decision. Yeah, like I would choose _Cinderella_ and oppose Tammy and Susan.

The tale began with a sixteen-year old girl living in poverty after misfortune had befallen her merchant Daddy. The girl was forced to do all the cooking and cleaning while her Daddy worked at a textile mill and her two sisters played all day. At least she had her beauty, which made her sisters very jealous.

I pondered the definition of beauty. Turning to look at my companions, I wondered how they saw beauty. Was Susan beautiful with her copper-colored hair and freckles? Or was Tammy the beautiful one with her long blonde braids and smooth face? I was not the beautiful one. Who in the world would believe a set of thick ridges weighing on your forehead was beautiful?

One day, Beauty's Daddy had to travel to a nearby capital to make a delivery. Beauty helped him prepare for the long trip, packing his clothes and plenty of food to eat.

"Couldn't he transport the stuff there?" Nick asked innocently. _They were poor and couldn't afford a transporter_, I thought.

"No," replied the teacher. "This story was written a long time ago before transporters were invented, even before they had vehicles with engines. They used carts pulled by animals."

"How'd they meet up with all the aliens in the Federation?" Bradley asked.

_An alien, yes, that's what I am._ I squirmed uncomfortably.

The teacher smiled at him. I didn't have a clue how the Federation had been started. Daddy could have told me his reaction to humans and their reaction to him.

"We are wandering away from the story," Mrs. Dewberry said, "but to answer your question, we met other races a long time after this story was written. By that time, we had spacecrafts. Now to continue the story." Mrs. Dewberry tapped her padd.

Although he still had little money, Beauty's Daddy offered to bring back gifts. Her sisters asked for new dresses, shoes, and jewelry, but Beauty understanding true beauty, asked only for a rose. On his trip, however, the merchant was trapped in a snow storm and lost all his cargo. He took respite in a large house where he found a hot meal and a warm bed, with no sign of a host.

The next morning, he wandered into the garden and picked a rose for Beauty. The owner, a powerful monstrous beast with long hair and claws, caught him and held him captive. "I gave you a hot meal and a warm bed and still you want more!" he growled.

Susan and Tammy gasped at the description. I listened intent on every detail. Why was the Beast so mean? Another question gnawed at me with an even greater intensity: Was I the daughter of a beast? Beauty's Daddy had meant no harm. He had wanted to get out of the cold, wet rain. It scared me that others might regard my Daddy as a beast. He did have a temper.

Beauty's Daddy begged for mercy and the Beast agreed to let him go if he sent one of his daughters in his place. If neither volunteered, then the merchant must return. Wanting to see his daughters one last time, the merchant agreed to the Beast's demand, intending to later return himself. He would never give up one of his daughters. Upon returning home, he presented the rose to Beauty and told his daughters of the Beast. Since she loved her Daddy so much and felt responsible for his dilemma, Beauty went to the Beast. Knowing her Daddy would never permit her to make such a sacrifice, Beauty snuck off in the middle of the night.

"Oh, she can't!" Susan exclaimed. "What will t Beast do to her?"

"Probably lock her up in a brig," Bradley offered. "And torture her."

"I'd never agree to live with a beast," Tammy said, glancing at me. What was she thinking about me? I knew what I thought of her; she was just like one of Beauty's sisters.

Beauty saw little of the Beast, but her meals were provided for her and when she wandered through the castle, she found beautiful clothes, shoes, and jewelry-all the luxuries her sisters had demanded. How ironic, for Beauty ignored such wealth and found her own treasure in the vast library. Contentedly, she read away her days in the castle. One day, she found a magic mirror that could show her anyplace on Earth tucked away in a desk drawer inside the attic. The Beast allowed her to take it to her room, and she checked on her Daddy every night before retiring.

Every evening, the Beast called on Beauty and asked her two questions. "Do you find me ugly?" She did. "Will you marry me?" She could never marry anyone so ugly. Dismayed, the Beast left her for solitude.

"That's all the time we have for today," Mrs. Dewberry announced, setting the data padd on her lap. "We will finish this story and discuss it tomorrow." She raised her hands, indicating that we should get up from the rug. "You're parents will be here any minute, so gather up your stuff and you may play for the remainder of the time."

As I walked back to my desk, I looked at the other kids in the classroom and wondered if any of them compared me to the Beast. An Andorian, a couple years older than me, popped her head up and smiled at me. Her antennae bobbed slightly. I sensed that she understood my situation. She was the only Andorian child aboard the _Enterprise_. When the other children rushed to the play area, the Andorian girl remained at her desk. She began reading from her data padd. Maybe she would be my friend.

I approached her, anxious about disturbing her. "Hello," I said awkwardly. "Don't you like playing with the other kids?" It sounded strange questioning the behavior in someone else when I avoided others myself.

She glanced at me. "They don't much like playing with me," she responded.

"That makes two of us." I sat down in the chair next to her, not caring who the desk belonged to. I was eager for her to like me, because I felt a kinship in our mutual _alienness_. "Would you like to be my friend?"

She turned off her data padd and eyed me intently. Her right antennae bobbed slightly as she scrutinized me. "My Daddy will want to meet with your parents first to determine if you are a suitable playmate."

No wonder the other kids didn't want to play with her! Still, I didn't let this deter me. They had their reasons for not wanting to play with me, as well. My Daddy was a Klingon; he could handle one Andorian. "Can you come for dinner tonight?"

She smirked. "I think you better ask your parents before you invite guests over."

"Oh." I lowered my head in embarrassment. "Well, can't we at least be friends in school 'til our parents meet? My name's Shannara."

"Shresei," the Andorian girl offered. "I'd like that very much. But talk to your parents right away. As soon as my Daddy finds out about you, he'll demand to speak with them."

I sighed. I hadn't know that making a friend would be so difficult. "What are you reading?"

"_Alice in Wonderland._ My Daddy would kill me if he knew I was reading human literature." Her Daddy didn't approve of a lot of things. "Don't tell him I find human authors far more imaginative than Andorians."

"I won't tell," I promised.

I let Shresei get back to her reading and returned to my desk. I picked up my padd to draw, but Tammy made this difficult. "Doing some more do-do-doodling?" she whispered in my direction. She could not hold back her snickers.

The teacher looked up from her desk where she was grading assignments and fixed her sternly.

"Please be nice, Tammy. Shannara is not hurting you."

I grinned as I continued to work on my picture. For once, Tammy was the one getting into trouble.

My Mommy arrived first to my relief and I ran to her almost dropping my data padd and pencil. "Shannara don't run," Mommy scolded me but gave me a hug anyway.

After we walked a ways down the corridor, I asked, "What time is Daddy going to be home?"

"He will be home shortly."

_Good,_ I thought. I had some questions only Daddy could answer.

We picked up Eric at daycare and returned to our quarters on deck 8. At first, I worked on my drawing out in the living area, but Eric would not quit pestering me, and so I went to my room. When Daddy arrived and stepped into my room. He sat down on my bed beside me. I showed him my drawing and he pretended he knew what I had drawn.

"It is very. . .beautiful," he said slowly.

"It is?" I couldn't believe he had said that. "But that's the Beast. He's suppose to be ugly. No one likes him. He's mean and scary and no one wants to stay with him." I didn't realize the tears were coming until several had splattered on my data padd. "They don't love him."

Daddy gently removed the padd from my hands and set it down on my small desk. "What has brought this on?" He never cried when he was sad, because he was a brave Klingon. I wished I were brave enough not to cry, then Daddy would be proud of me.

"Mrs. Dewberry is reading us a story called _Beauty and the Beast_." I wiped my face with my shirt sleeve. "Sh-she said that the beast is mean and ugly." I took a deep breath, calming down enough not to stutter or slur my words before I spoke again. "Daddy, do people think you are a beast?"

He fixed me with a startled look of realization. I almost wished I hadn't asked the question. I bit at my lower lip, determined to hear the answer. In the years to come, I would learn firsthand that some people did indeed think of Klingons beasts, but on that day, I needed the naive reassurance of a child.

"Those who do are not worthy of our consideration. I am a Klingon. It is not honorable to be ashamed of one's race. You are born who you are and no one has the right to ridicule you."

"But who am I? I'm not _all_ Klingon."

"Even one with a mixed heritage, such as yourself, should be proud of who she is. Your values, beliefs, and morals all must come from within you."

I didn't understand what Daddy was talking about. It would take me years to sort out my true self. "I don't know what they are."

"You will in time after much soul searching. Do you remember the story of how Kahless became an outlaw?"

"Yes. Kahless betrayed the monarch Molor by refusing to carry out Molar's orders."

He nodded, proud that I had remembered. "And do you remember what those orders were?"

I thought about the villagers of M'riiah. They had been poor, starving people who had suffered through a long drought. "Molar sent Kahless to collect taxes from the people of M'riiah. Kahless took pity on them and spared their lives, branding himself and his followers outlaws."

"Do you understand why Kahless chose to become an outlaw when he could have lived in luxury had he carried out his leader's orders?"

"Because Molor was evil and Kahless would rather starve to death than live with guilt."

"And in your human tale of the Beast, do you see him as evil?"

"No, Daddy. He never hurts Beauty. He gives her food, a place to sleep and all the books she can read. She's happy to read all day long. Why does nobody like the beast?" I moved closer to Daddy showing my love for him with a firm hug. I did't want him to ever doubt that I loved him.

"They are afraid of him because they do not understand him. Many people fear others who are different."

"Then why did Mommy fall in love with you?"

Daddy appeared in deep thought. "You will have to ask your Mommy that question."

Daddy always suggested that I get my answers from Mommy. This time, I was certain that I needed an answer from him. "Do you think the Beast deserves to be loved?"

"Yes, I believe the Beast behaves as he does because of the way he has always been treated."

"Iif someone would just love him maybe he would be nice to everyone." I kiss Daddy on the cheek. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too," he said. He retrieved my data padd and again looked at my drawing. Pressing buttons on the padd, he said, "We should save this." He handed the padd back to me. "Do not be ashamed of who you are, Shannara." He touched me on the nose, and I couldn't help but smile. Daddy always cheered me up.

"Can I invite a friend to dinner?" I asked as Mommy began setting the table.

She had replicated lasagna with tossed salad and garlic bread. Eric was sitting at his booster chair, munching on a piece of garlic bread.

She paused with the cutlery in her hand. "Perhaps in a day or two," she responded with a pleased smile. "We will need to make sure it's all right with her parents first."

"Actually, Shresei's Daddy will want to join us. She says her Daddy won't allow us to be playmates until he gets to know us."

From the sofa, Daddy had heard our conversation. "You are referring to Lt. Kren, the Andorian." I nodded. "He does not approve of much. . .as though it is his place to decide on all matters."

"Where his daughter is concerned, it's perfectly within his rights," Mommy said. "Worf, we should celebrate that Shannara has made a friend. Let's invite Kren and his daughter over. It won't be so bad."

Daddy grunted, but did not argue with the plan. He stood and came to join us at the table. Over dinner, he offered some news of his own. "Alexander will be returning in a few weeks."

My big brother had been away for a long time, since shortly after Eric had been born. He was on Q'ronos studying at the Klingon Diplomatic University. I talked with him sometimes over subspace transmissions, but it was not like actually having him here.

"Hooray!" I exclaimed, drumming my hands on the table. Eric did not understand my excitement, but thought it was fun to join in on the pounding.

Mommy raised a hand, signaling us to stop, while she looked at Daddy. "That's wonderful," she said. "How long will he be staying?"

"Indefinitely," Daddy replied. "He has finished his studies on Q'ronos. We need to request a quarters with an additional room."

Mommy smiled sweetly as if it would tame the beast. "Or perhaps Alexander would prefer to have his own quarters. After all, he's been living for more than a year on his own."

"Yes, of course. I should have considered that." My Daddy ground his teeth together. "I will put in a request on his behalf immediately." I sensed that he didn't like having a grown-up child. It made him feel old.

That night, as Mommy tucked me into bed, I asked her why she loved my Daddy.

She smiled sweetly and pulled up my desk chair to sit beside me. "Your Daddy and I were good friends long before we fell in love. We changed over the years-we grew together, and we slowly fell in love. That kind of love can be the strongest, healthiest, because it is built on friendship and a deep commitment."

"Mommy, did you think Daddy was a beast when you first met him?" I pulled my covers up to my neck, ready to hide my head in embarrassment.

"No. It is improper to judge someone based on their race. Did someone call your Daddy a beast?"

"No," I shrugged. "We're reading a story about a beast in school. The Beast sounds a lot like Daddy, but I know Daddy loves me, so it's okay to love Daddy too, right?"

She pulled my covers down to my chest and exclaimed: "Of course! Don't ever stop loving your Daddy." Mommy kissed me on the forehead and after returning the chair, left the room.

It took me a while to fall asleep as I reflected over the story some more. _Mommy loves Daddy,_ I thought. _I love Daddy._ I guess, if I had to be honest, I was looking for reassurance that somebody loved me.

The following day during recess, I asked Shresei if she'd like to play with me. I expected her to remind me that her father hadn't yet approved of our friendship. Instead, she followed with me to the blocks area.

"What are you going to build?" she asked.

"How about a house?" I replied. "You sit down and I'll stack the blocks around you."

"Don't forget the door," she said after I'd started. When I was nearly finished with a roofless house, she asked, "Are you my friend, because you want to be my friend or because no one else will be your friend?"

I was flabbergasted by the question and didn't respond.

Even though, I'd left a door, Shresei walked through a wall, destroying my house. "I told my Daddy about you and he said that you probably wanted to be my friend because I'm the only Andorian, like you're the only Klingon. We have something in common: being misfits among a ship full of humans. "

"That's not why."

"Have you really thought about your motives?" she demanded. Her antennae were erect and she'd placed her arms on her hips. I was no longer certain I wanted Shresei for a friend.

Mrs. Dewberry called an end to recess and we quickly picked up the blocks. I didn't look at Shresei until we were back in our seats.

She tilted her head, bobbed an antenna, and frowned, silently showing regret for her behavior. While I welcomed her apology, it did not erase the hurt she had caused. I did not yet understand that people sometimes acted out in a way that was expected of them, rather than voice their true feelings. It was a sign of weakness, but Shresei wanted to please her Daddy more than she wanted to be my friend.

At the end of the school day, Mrs. Dewberry continued the fairy tale. Using her magic mirror, Beauty learned that her Daddy was seriously ill and begged the Beast to let her go to him. The Beast agreed, if she would return to the castle in eight days.

I was fascinated by the magic mirror and wondered if I could convince Daddy to get me one. I could see anyplace or any planet in the universe. It would almost be as exciting as being there. More exciting than a boring starship!

Beauty cared for her Daddy and nursed him back to health. During this time, to Beauty's amazement, she found herself missing the Beast.

"Why does she miss the Beast?" I blurted out without thinking. "I thought she found him disgusting."

"Beauty is beginning to realize that a person's appearance does not define who they are underneath," Mrs. Dewberry explained. "She has seen more than any magic mirror could ever show her."

Jealous, her sisters tricked her into believing her Daddy would not survive without her, and so Beauty stayed past the eight days. Tormented by her broken promise, she had a dream that the Beast was dying. Despite her fears, Beauty returned to the Beast's palace.

"My Mommy tells me that dreams aren't real," Susan announced in a squeaky voice. "So why does Beauty believe the Beast is in danger?"

"That's a good question," Mrs. Dewberry said. "Throughout history people have trusted in prophecy. These are signs of what is to come. They especially believed this was true of dreams."

"It's like sensing what others are feeling," I said.

"That's true, Shannara. You should understand Beauty's connection with the Beast better than the others. In a real sense, her relationship with the Beast has become quite empathic."

I smiled broadly, my honor in my heritage finally fulfilled. Only I was not ignorant to the fact that this pride was coming from my Betazoid part, rather than my Klingon half.

"Can you sense what I'm feeling?" Tammy asked in an icy tone. Her thin smile barely veiled the disgust I sensed from her. Why did she always ridicule me? I had done nothing to encourage her.

"You disgust me!"

"Shannara!" the teacher snapped. "Apologize to Tammy."

"No, that's-"

"Would you rather sit at your desk?"

I had meant to say that I was voicing what Tammy was thinking about me, but the teacher would not let me explain. She thought I was the one being rude. "I'm sorry," I said, head bowed. Tammy smiled smugly. She was as pretty as a princess, but beastly on the inside.

"Very well then," Mrs. Dewberry responded and continued the story. Slowly, I released my tension as I concentrated on the story and not on my enemy.

When Beauty arrived at the castle, she found the beast crumpled in his garden, almost dead. She cried as she knelt to him and exclaimed, "Please don't die, Beast, for I love you. You must live, Beast, so we can get married!" Suddenly everything changed around them. The castle's walls sparkled anew and the flowers grew brighter. In the next moment, the Beast transformed into a handsome prince. "You have broken the enchantment and set me free by loving me despite my ugliness."

I was very confused by this. My Daddy had not transformed when my Mommy had fallen in love with him. So why did the Beast transform when Beauty fell in love with him? Couldn't Beauty continue to love him as he had been? Why did so many humans see themselves as the beautiful ones?

After Beauty's family arrived at the palace they witnessed Beauty and the Beast's wedding. The sisters were so jealous they turned into stone statues.

"Does anyone know what the meaning of the story is?" Mrs. Dewberry asked.

"That Beauty was better than her sisters," Nick replied.

"In what way?" the teacher asked, encouraging us to put more thought into our ideas.

We thought for a moment and then Tammy spoke up. "Because she was beautiful!"

"I think the author intended for you to see another message," the teacher said, sounding disappointed. "Another kind of beauty."

I was afraid to speak up, for fear of being compared to a beast. I didn't understand what message the teacher expected us to get anyway.

"Would anyone else like to take a guess?" I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't call on me.

"They were jealous!" Susan exclaimed.

"Yes, Susan. Who was jealous?"

"Her sisters. They wanted what Beauty had, but they were mean. They didn't deserve the Beast or any of the things Beauty got."

"Correct. Beauty's sisters were selfish, while Beauty was kind and generous. She cared for her Daddy and for the Beast without expecting anything in return."

As I left school that day, I felt as though I was made of stone. Although I understood the teacher's explanation, I was still bewildered about the Beast's transformation.

"I spoke with Shresei's Daddy this morning," Mommy said on our way to pick up Eric. "He agreed to have dinner with us tomorrow evening."

I held in my breath, afraid to respond. Did I still want Shresei for a friend?

"What's the matter?" Mommy asked, immediately sensing my ambivalence. I told her what had happened at recess. "Shannara, do you know the meaning of the word 'culture'?"

I thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"Culture is the beliefs and practices of a group of people. While we don't want to prejudge people, one's culture does have a strong influence on their behavior. I believe Shresei was acting out in the way she was taught and not necessarily showing her true feelings."

"I don't want to meet her Daddy!" I exclaimed, afraid of him.

"Your Daddy and I will deal with him. We want you to make friends and in the 24th century, there's no reason a Klingon girl and an Andorian girl can't be friends."

I thought there was one very big reason. Fortunately, we arrived at the daycare and Mommy was quickly distracted by my hyper little brother. As usual, Mommy carried Eric to keep him under control.

After we stepped onto the turbolift, heading back to our quarters, I asked, "Mommy, do humans think they're the beautiful ones?"

"No, not most humans. What gave you that idea?"

"Well, when Beauty fell in love with the Beast, he transformed into a handsome prince-a _human_ prince. Aren't there any Klingon princes?"

"I think so, " Mommy said with a smile. "Your father certainly charms me."

The turbolift doors opened and I stepped out ahead of Mommy and Eric. "Then the Beast didn't have to change, and that story's stupid." Smugly, I raised my chin and raced ahead of them. Why should I listen to any human stories?

"Actually, Shannara- " Mommy trailed off. I stopped, allowing her to catch up with me. "It's probably a very good thing you were told that story. You know why?"

"No, I can't tell why."

"It has made you think about your Daddy, yourself, and about all the other people in the universe. Just as your experience with Shresei has shown you a different culture, this story reveals the cultural past of humans. _Beauty and the Beast _was written during a time when most humans believed they were alone in the universe. However, it still holds a great truism in this century. The story shows the reader that there is more than one kind of beauty. What comes within a person, who she or he is, is far more important than how they look."

"Then do I have more beauty than someone who likes to push or poke others?"

"Of course."

I smiled, for now I understood the definition of beauty.


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Pencil

Chapter 3: "Magic Pencil"

". . . .and I want purple roses on my cake," I told Mommy the next morning at breakfast. I had just described my upcoming birthday party in detail to her. I would be turning six in only ten days on September 9th! There was something magical about the anticipation of a birthday. I would be older, bigger, and the attention would be on me.

"All right, all right," Mommy said. "You're excited, but you still have school this morning, young lady. We'll talk about this when you get home." She stood, gathering our bowls and took the dishes to the replicator to be converted back into energy. "And don't forget that Shresei and her father are coming for dinner."

My excitement dissolved as I imagined Shresei's father coming to our quarters and demanding that I stop speaking with his daughter. Andorian's were too pure to interact with Klingons.

"Don't worry," Mommy said, sensing my fear. "Your father and I will handle Ancean Kren."

While she cleaned up Eric, I ran into my room to get my data padd and stylus. After discovering that I could read, Mrs. Dewberry expected me to practice writing words and wouldn't be happy if I forgot the padd. Besides, I had some pictures I wanted to show Shresei. Returning to the table with my padd, I sat down to glance over the pictures to make sure they were all finished to my liking before saving them to a data chip.

"Come on, Shannara. Let's go!" Mommy said as she walked toward the door, carrying Eric on one hip and a handle bag filled with his paraphernalia around her opposite shoulder.

I placed my data padd under my arm and rushed to catch up with her. I had another day of boring normalcy ahead of me, I was sure, but it would get me one day closer to my special day.

Several minutes later, as we reached the classroom, Mommy said, "Be sure to invite everyone to your birthday party."

"Everyone?" I questioned, stopping in the doorway. "Please, don't make me invite Tammy!" Day after day, Tammy had made fun of me and rarely got into trouble for it.

"How would you feel if you were left out?" Mommy folded her arms and leaned against the wall just outside the doorway. She wasn't going to leave me without my promise to invite my worst enemy to my special birthday party!

"But some of the kids are mean to me. Especially Tammy!"

"By inviting her to your party, you'll be making a peace offering. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, grudgingly. Some things parents just could not understand. I wouldn't argue with Mommy anymore, while at the same time firmly remaining against the idea of inviting Tammy or a few other kids to my party. If Tammy were there to ridicule me, then the whole day would be spoiled.

Mommy kissed me and walked away. I was getting used to this routine, wasn't I? This dull, normal routine. I'd never learn to like school, though.

"Good morning, Shannara," the teacher greeted me as I stepped into the classroom.

I smiled at her and said, "hello." She continued to greet her other students as they entered. She was a pleasant woman. At least, she made school bearable.

I approached Shresei and held my data padd out toward her. "I drew some pictures for you, Shresei," I said. "I thought they might help us prepare for our dinner tonight."

She took the data padd from me with little enthusiasm. "You cannot prepare for my father. He is Andorian and his beliefs will not be easily swayed." She began flipping back and forth between the three pictures I'd drawn, one of our fathers shaking hands, another of her father smiling as my mother offered him a platter, and the last of her and I hugging. She handed the padd back to me. "This will never happen. My father _never_ shakes anyone's hand and he rarely smiles."

"My father doesn't smile much either, "I admitted. "But he's a reasonable man. He'll try to understand your father's side." I looked at the third drawing. "What about you?" I asked. "Do you ever hug anyone?"

"Everyone in their seats," the teacher ordered before Shresei could respond.

"We'll see," she whispered and slipped into her seat.

During recess, I joined Shresei at the coloring table. "I'm having a birthday party in ten days," I told her. "I'm going to be six years old. Would you like to come?"

She shrugged. "You can't ask me that before our dinner tonight! Tomorrow, I may not even be your friend."

Probing her mind, I sensed that she desperately wanted a friend, but would accept any decision her father made. In the Andorian culture, the father's decisions were not questioned.

"Can I come to your party?"

We turned to see Bradley standing next to us. I supposed he was okay. "If you want to," I told him. "I guess boys can come."

"You're not going to have a bunch of frilly girl's stuff are you?"

Somehow, his question reminded me of Tammy. She always wore a dress with matching bows and lacy socks. She would want that sort of party. "No, of course not. We'll play games on the holodeck. How does _Skip the Rock_ sound?"

"I don't know that one." Shresei said.

"It's fun," Bradley told her. "You jump from rock to rock in a stream and the winner is the last one to stay dry."

"And we can use the holodeck to play _Hide and Seek_ and all sorts of fun games." I said.

"Who else are you going to invite?" Bradley asked.

I looked around the room and realized I still didn't know any of the other kids outside of my group well. How would I make friends with any of them? "I don't know."

"Well, you need at least five for a decent game."

"Then I'll invite Susan and Eddie," I said. I stood up and walked away from them to catch my other playmates' attention. Both agreed to come to the party on Holodeck Three at 1800 hours on Wednesday, September 9th, my birthday. I was so looking forward to being the special one.

The chime rang, indicating the end of recess and all the children scrambled for their desks. When everyone was seated, the teacher announced, "Time to work on our spelling. Please activate your data padds and write your name at the top right-hand corner."

After I turned on my padd, I realized I had lost my stylus. Assuming I had dropped it, I looked under my desk. It was not there! I looked over at Mrs. Dewberry, imagining how angry she would be with me. I didn't want her to yell at me for being forgetful, but if I didn't get my assignment done I would be in even greater trouble.

I raised my hand and waited for her to call on me. "Yes, Shannara?"

"I don't have a stylus." I said and lowered my eyes in shame.

She pointed at my desk. "What is that on the top edge of your data padd?"

Running my hand along the data padd, to my further embarrassment, I discovered my stylus. Yet I swear it hadn't been there a moment ago! While others snickered around me, I did my best to ignore them. I flipped on my data padd and as I wrote the letters of my name, I suddenly felt as though I was not holding the stylus and that it was forming the letters for me!

The teacher walked by each beginners' desk to check that we had spelled our names and had formed the letters correctly, and stopped for a closer examination of mine. "Well done, Shannara," she said. "Your handwriting is really improving."

Smiling, I took note that she didn't comment on the handwriting of the others in the group. Today, I was not the one getting into trouble after all.

At the end of the day while I waited for Mommy to arrive, I drew a picture for Alexander on my padd. After a delay in completing his degree, he would be returning shortly. Father said it was because Alexander's teacher had failed to inform him of some graduation requirements. It had been almost unbearable waiting for his arrival and I wanted to welcome him home. He had a pet Targ named Wynie. She was a funny-looking creature with a pot belly and natty fur. Alexander loved her, so I drew a picture of Alexander walking Wynie on the streets of Q'ronos.

I longed to visit Q'ronos. . .or anywhere that would take me off a starship. Since their duties were far too important to my parents, they rarely went on shore leave. Sometimes Mommy took me on shopping trips or to visit famous sites, but only twice had I spent more than a few hours off the _Enterprise_; once on my fourth birthday, and then later when we had visited Grandma Lwaxana for a week. I had explored popular planets inside the holodeck. Somehow I imagined it wasn't the same. I hated living on a starship. When Alexander came, I was going to ask him all-absolutely everything-about living on a planet.

As I saved the picture to a file, the figures on the screen began moving! I blinked my eyes several times to clear my vision, but they were still moving and I swore I heard the Targ mewing. Glancing around the room, I searched for one of my friends.

"Susan, Susan," I exclaimed.

She rushed over from the clubhouse where she had been playing with some dolls. "What is it?"

I pointed at my data padd and to my disappointment, she looked confused. Turning back to the picture, I realized it was unchanged, unmoving-the same drawing I had made for Alexander. I examined the stylus in my hand, rolling it with my fingers. Had I imagined the picture coming to life?

"Nothing," I finally said. "I thought you'd like the picture I drew for my brother."

"Oh nice," she replied with little emotion. She didn't care.

I cleared the screen on my data padd. Maybe Alexander would like it. Maybe he would even let me play with his Targ.

That evening, we were sitting at the table with an added extension to accommodate our expected guests. I said nothing while I anxiously waited and listened to Mommy and Daddy discuss the proper way to behave in front of our guests. Daddy did not like Lieutenant Ancean Kren, but for my sake, Mommy had convinced him to entertain the Andorian.

The annunciator chimed and Daddy stood to answer the door with me tagging behind.

"Hello, Commander Worf," Ancean Kren said as he and his daughter stepped into our quarters. Although he was outwardly pleasant, even a non-telepath could pick up his patronizing tone. Daddy didn't like him and now I understood why.

"Welcome," Daddy grunted and allowed the lieutenant and his daughter into our quarters. This evening would not go well, I dreaded.

Shresei was wearing a white dress that flowed below her knees. Her hair was pulled back with pink bows. Hovering behind her father, she didn't greet me and, hiding behind my father, I didn't greet her.

Mommy stood from the table and said, "Please, everyone sit down." She had not yet replicated a meal, having suggested we wait to find out what Kren preferred to eat. I thought something to eat would lessen the awkwardness.

Kren and Shresei sat across from Mommy and then Daddy sat down beside Mommy. Awkwardly, I walked past Shresei and her father to sit across from Eric.

After a long silence, Kren demanded, "Your daughter wishes to play with my daughter. What assurances can you give me that she won't be a bad influence?"

Daddy grumbled deeply and Mommy grasped his arm to calmly remind him not to explode. An angry Klingon could offer no assurances.

"Shannara has a set of rules to guide her in proper behavior," Mommy replied. "She wants to make friends. I'm sure you want Shresei to make friends as well."

"Amenable friends," Kren insisted. "Friends who make bad influences are worse than no friends."

"Amenable to who? You?" I sensed that Mommy was nearing an outburst. If she could not restrain herself, then I had no hope that Shresei would continue as my playmate.

"I'm hungry," Eric whined innocently. His tiny voice was enough to break the tension.

"We've come here to eat," Kren reminded with a wave of his hand. "Why is there no food on the table?"

"We were not sure what type of dishes you would prefer to eat," Mommy explained. "We thought we'd let you choose."

"I have served Starfleet for nearly ten years. I have grown _used_ to Human food."

"I have as well," Daddy added. It was the first point anyone had agreed on.

" Whatever you serve will be acceptable," Kren said to Mommy. "We have come ravenous and had expected to be eating by now."

Mommy stood and in an even tone, asked: "Shannara, will you help me, please." I followed her to the replicator and after she ordered our meals, we carried the dishes over to the table. Mommy had replicated baked white fish, noodles with a cream sauce, broccoli, dinner rolls, wine for the adults and milk for Eric, Shresei, and me.

For a few minutes, we ate in silence until Mommy spoke up. "Kren, we love our children, as I'm sure you do your daughter, and we want them to learn to socialize, but if you believe people like us are inappropriate for your daughter to play with, then we will abide by your wishes. Just consider first what that will do to your daughter."

Kren and Shresei looked at one another. Shresei's antennae were drooping.

"Shannara is having a birthday in a few days." Mother added. "May we invite Shresei?"

For a moment, all were silent around the table as we waited for a response. "Would you like to attend this social event?" Kren asked of his daughter.

"Yes," she replied in a squeaky voice. "I'd like that very much."

Slowly he nodded. "All right. I will permit it as long as I notice no marked behavioral changes in my daughter. I, too, have rules of guidance and they will be upheld."

Glancing at Shresei, I wondered if we would remain friends.

When Mommy came to pick me up from school the following day, I grabbed my data padd and stylus and ran up to her. Usually, she reminded me not to run. This time, she had something else on her mind.

"I have a surprise for you, Shannara," she said

"What is it?" I asked, refusing to take her offered hand and skipping ahead down the corridor.

"You'll see when we get home. And don't get so far ahead of me!"

I turned around to probe her mind gently for any hints, while she caught up to me. She had a smirk on her face. I wished I could read thoughts like Grandma Lwaxana!

"Patience, my dear," she said well aware of my mental touch.

We did not stop at Deck Eight before heading back to our quarters. "Mommy, aren't we picking up Eric?"

"Eric is already home with Daddy."

"Daddy's home early!" I exclaimed. "Is that my surprise?"

"Part of it," Mommy replied mysteriously as the door to our quarters swished open.

I saw Daddy and Eric play wrestling, but no sign of any surprise. I half turned back toward Mommy, about to ask her again when someone jumped out from the corner and startled me.

"Surprise!" Alexander exclaimed. He looked different, older. After staring dumbfounded at him for a long moment, I realized why: He was beginning to grow hair on his face. More than before, I recognized his resemblance to our father. He was nineteen and had become a man.

I leaped into my brother's arms, and he spun me around. "I can't believe you're finally here," I said and giggled.

Daddy got up from the floor and came to us. "Welcome home, Alexander," he said, patting my brother on the shoulder. "It is good to have you back."

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Are you going to stay here from now on?"

"I'm not sure how long I'll be staying. I'll think about it. But I can promise you a trip to the holodeck tomorrow." I clapped my hands, excited that I would not spend Saturday at the daycare. "That is if it's okay with you, Sok'cheim." Alexander had been calling Mommy by that affectionate Klingon nickname for stepmother since before my parents were married.

Mommy smiled and nodded her agreement.

With that resolved, I lifted my data padd. "I drew this for you. It's a picture of you and Wynie." As he accepted the padd, I contemplated telling him that it had been drawn with a magic pencil, but changed my mind. They would not have believed me.

"I brought Wynie with me if you would like to play with her later."

"May I?" I asked, turning toward my parents.

"After dinner," Mommy said. "Now go in the bathroom and clean up."

Alexander set me down, and I dashed into the bathroom. I stepped up to the sink but rather than run the water, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my stylus. I studied it in my hand and in the mirror. Was there anything special about the pencil? I tapped it against the countertop and spun it around. When I lost my grip, amazingly, the stylus continued spinning for several seconds. I gasped, covering my mouth to stifle a scream.

Finally, the stylus dropped and rolled to the sink handle, reminding me of why I had come into the bathroom.

I ran my hand under the faucet, triggering the sensors. Normally, warm water flowed from this sink, but this time hot water came out instead and I jerked my hands away. Although on an automatic tap, the water didn't stop flowing! Shocked, I watched as steam rose to the mirror. Why was I standing there, not calling out for help? Something was keeping me glued to that spot. Letters began to form on the mirror, spelling out my name.

Snapping out of my trance, I screamed and ran out of the room to plow into Daddy in my bedroom.

"What has upset you?" He demanded.

"There's someone in the bathroom!"

Daddy did not question my belief, and although panic gripped me, I followed him into the bathroom, remaining in the shadow of his protection. The water was still running and the room was filled with steam.

Daddy turned off the water and as the steam began to clear, he said, "There is no one in here." I feared he would accuse me of lying. Instead, he gently grasped my shoulder. "Do not be afraid. You should be brave and strong. Many enemies cannot be seen. You will have to-"

"Worf?" We turned to see Mommy standing in the doorway. "You're frightening our daughter!" She was smiling, but I sensed her growing angry with Daddy.

"I'm not frightened anymore," I said in Daddy's defense.

"No, of course not," Daddy responded. "I was trying to instill a sense of prowess in her so she might defend herself if necessary."

"I don't want her to deny her Klingon heritage, but don't you think she's a bit young to be taught the ways of a warrior?"

"I was given my first bat'leth by my father for my fourth birthday," he said with great pride. Shortly afterward, he had been orphaned by a Romulan attack.

"Mommy, Daddy," I said, raising my voice. I didn't want to be the reason for their argument!

They glanced at me, and Mommy said, "We'll continue this discussion later. We don't want to spoil Alexander's homecoming." She stepped out of the small room, abruptly ending the argument.

I didn't want to tell anyone about my magic pencil.

"Finish up quickly," Daddy said. "We do not want to keep Alexander waiting."

After Daddy left, I turned to retrieve my stylus and discovered it was no longer on the counter. I looked under the sink, circled the room, searching the entire floor. It was gone! My magic pencil was gone! I should have been glad, for all the trouble it had caused me. Yet I felt quite sad. I wanted to see what else my magic pencil could have done for me.

With the excitement over, we enjoyed a quiet dinner. Alexander told us about his experiences on Q'ronos. I envied his time on a planet, away from life on a starship. He had enjoyed his days as a student at the university.

The snout of the small beast tickled my fingers and I giggled. The Targ ran away from me and I chased after it, both of us squealing. Life couldn't get any better than this. I didn't need any magic to keep me happy. My big brother was home!

Alexander was staying in a one-bedroom quarters. He said I could visit whenever I liked. What could be better than having family around?

Saturday afternoon, Alexander took me for a trip to the holodeck. He instructed the computer to load a program of Q'ronos. "You can step through the doors first, Shannara," he said. He was eager for my reaction.

As I entered the holodeck, the ground squished against my shoes and a nearby waterfall roared against my ears. Animals, which I could not name, were splashing in the water. I turned to my brother. "It's beautiful."

"Would you like to see the place where I was staying?" He asked.

"Oh yes!"

He pointed to my left. "Follow that path."

Around some flowering bushes, I saw a path winding down a hill. This was Q'ronos? Where were all the flying vehicles and advanced technologies? I voiced this question.

"This is Q'ronos," my brother replied, "but the Q'ronos of fifteen hundred years ago."

"Why are you showing me the past? I thought you were showing me the places where you were and what you did?"

"Because I want to teach you a bit of what I learned about Q'ronos. You see, we Klingons value our history. It is a significant part of Klingon honor-to know we are descendants of Kahless' people."

"The Unforgettable," I mumbled. Daddy had told me the story of Kahless so many times I could have repeated the tale word for word. Still it was a fascinating story, and I would not mind hearing it from Alexander.

"Yes, this is the period when he lived and died an honorable death. He fought Morath for twelve days and twelve nights to restore his family's honor and to guide other honorable Klingons to Sto-vo-kor where they would spend their afterlife."

"Daddy told me about Sto-vo-kor, but I don't really understand the afterlife?"

Alexander was uncomfortable with the question. He did not wish to answer. Why did I always ask such stupid questions?

"I think Father should handle that question," he finally said. Alexander was a lot like Daddy. He sent me to someone else for answers, too. Alexander's deep voice even sounded like Daddy's. I wished grownups would give me a straight answer. "Let me show you the battleground. In our time, the building is nearly two thousand years old and still standing proud."

I didn't understand how a building could be proud, but was sure Alexander knew what he was talking about.

He led me down the path until we reached a village where people of all ages were cleaning the debris after a battle. Fortunately, the bodies had already been carted away. Even the elderly, walking with some effort, and children barely out of diapers were joining in on the cleanup.

I watched them for a moment, awed by how well they cooperated with one another. "What has happened here, Alexander?"

"This is the scene after the great battle that lasted twelve days. These people are the honorable followers of Kahless."

"They are!" Daddy had never told me much about what went on after the battle. He was always so intent on the battle itself. He exulted every movement, every swing, thrust, and parry. Kahless had fought bravely against Morath. He died with honor!

"These people are sad over the loss of Kahless, but even more than that, they are honored to have known him, to have served under him. Throughout history since this time, it has been the goal of many Klingons to master the art of the bat'leth and to become a great warrior like Kahless."

The villagers, filthy and exhausted, were manually picking up the pieces of debris and tossing them into a bin. How many hours had they been working already? I wished I could sense their feelings, but holograms had no emotions. While they acted out the motions of those from times past, they could not experience the pain, the anguish and they certainly weren't experiencing the sense of honor the real people must have felt.

"Is that what you want, to become a great warrior?"

"No, Shannara. I do not wish to engage in warfare."

"Then why are you showing me this?"

Alexander knelt down to look me directly in the eyes. "I spent time on Q'ronos to study our history. If I am to help bring peace to our people, then I need to understand our past."

"How do you plan to bring peace?"

"It will not be easy, but I intend to run for the position of ambassador in a few years. I haven't yet told our father, because it will disappoint him. I don't think Father has ever quite gotten over my refusal to become a warrior."

Father needed someone to continue the Klingon tradition. "I could become his warrior."

Alexander grasped me by my sides. "No, Shannara!"

"Why? Aren't girls allowed?"

"Quite the opposite. In the Klingon culture, females are encouraged to show aggression. I don't agree with the lifestyle of a warrior. Father may talk like a warrior and believe he wants to raise warriors, but deep down, I think he wants more. Promise me something, Shannara. Promise me you'll be more; that you will live up to your fullest potential."

"I don't know my potential."

"Search within yourself."

"Like, ask myself. . .who am I?" Every time I asked myself that question, no answer came to me. I knew who I was not and what I didn't want to be. "I don't want to be Klingon," I announced.

"What! That's not the message I'm trying to give you. It's okay to feel pride for your people; for who you are. This is a part of our history and we cannot forget it. Why do you wish you weren't Klingon?"

Every holographic man, woman, and child suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned toward me expectantly. They were not real people. They could not understand Alexander's question. Why were they behaving outside the parameters of the holographic program then? Some of them began pointing their fingers at me, accusing me of being a traitor. The group let out an unintelligeable scream as though they possessed no language. I covered my ears and yelled, "Be gone!" Even though I had not activated a computer command, the villagers suddenly vanished.

"Computer," Alexander said, "why did you delete the holographic characters?"

"Holographic images have not been terminated," the computer droned.

I didn't understand what was happening, and it frightened me to see my confusion mirrored in my brother's eyes. He was older and was supposed to guide me away from chaos.

"What did you do?" He accused.

Had I somehow caused the holograms to vanish? Maybe there never had been a magic pencil. What if the magic was inside me? This frightened me more than the monster I had imagined inside the bathroom. I sensed fear inside Alexander as well.

Alexander's expression softened as he realized I was near tears. "If the holodeck is malfunctioning, we could be in danger! Computer, terminate program."

The scenery melted into the holodeck walls.

"I want to go home!" I ran ahead of Alexander, calling for the computer to open the exit door.

Minutes later, I was sitting on the sofa in our quarters, trying to catch my breath. 0 Mommy and Daddy were on either side of me. Mommy was patting me gently on the back.

"Please, tell us what has frightened you, Shannara," Mommy said in a soothing voice, but I sensed turmoil inside her.

Anxiously, I met my Mommy's gaze. I didn't understand what had happened to me. How could I explain it?

"Alexander paged us with his communicator. He told us about the holographic characters disappearing," Daddy said. "Is that what frightened you?"

"Yes." I responded slowly, afraid to elaborate.

"Go on," Mommy encouraged. "There's more," she sensed.

"It's been going on since yesterday at school. I thought I had a magic pencil that could write my name perfectly. Ask Mrs. Dewberry! She says my handwriting has improved."

"That's wonderful, Shannara," Mommy said. "You've been practicing. That doesn't mean you had a magic pencil. Everyone improves with practice. Are you telling us this to change the subject? If there's something bothering you, you'll feel better if you talk about it."

"I'm not changing the subject. Honest! I also drew that picture for Alexander with the stylus. It started moving across the screen and-and the Targ was mewing at me."

"You certainly have a healthy imagination. Did your teacher give you this stylus?"

"No."

"Shannara," Mommy replied as she got up to remove something from a desk drawer, "I don't know where you got this magic pencil of yours, but you left your stylus on the table yesterday morning." She handed the stylus to me, and I stared at it as though I'd never seen it before. "Whoever loaned you a stylus, please remember to return it to them on Monday."

"I lost it."

"Very well," Daddy interjected gruffly. "We will replace the stylus. Right now, we need to discuss the incident on the holodeck further."

"Do we have to? I'm not frightened anymore. . .Father." I was not sure why I had called him by a more formal name. Perhaps, I was attempting to be more like Alexander. I thought I sounded older, braver. As his expression softened and I sensed a surge of pride within him, I decided to call him Father from then on. "It was a malfunction. It couldn't hurt me."

"You are a brave and honorable young lady." He glanced at Mommy before continuing. She didn't mind the direction he was taking, unlike before in the bathroom. "Your mother and I have discussed it, and we have decided you are old enough to be taught some bat'leth techniques. If you are willing, I shall offer you a miniature bat'leth as your sixth-birthday gift."

I was not sure I wanted to learn anything about fighting, but didn't want to disappoint my father. "Thank you, Father," I said, making eye contact with him and hoping I looked sincere. I sensed Mommy's doubt. She knew I was agreeing only to please Daddy. I wished I were more like Mommy. I admired her devotion to her Betazoid qualities and wondered what she could teach me about my empathic abilities. I wanted to ask her whether my experiences today were normal for a Betazoid. Yet I dreaded what her answer might be.

"Good," Daddy said. "We will begin your first lesson tomorrow evening."

Great. . . another trip to the holodeck.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wall

Chapter 4: "The Wall"

My parents dismissed the incident in the holodeck and my magic pencil. After only three days, they seemed to have forgotten the matter. Holodeck malfunctions happened all the time and caused little concern. So why couldn't I forget about it?

Continuing my boring routine, I tried to delve into its normalcy. Since I was cooperating more, Mother no longer seemed in a rush when dropping Eric and me off in the morning. I was getting used to this routine. I couldn't have been learning to like school. However, as my life moved forward, I felt different. I was the only Klingon, but that was not the source of my confusion. My pain was coming from within.

On our way to my classroom as the turbolift came to a stop, I asked Mommy, "May I walk to school from here by myself?" I hoped I sounded like a big girl who was no longer afraid. "It's not far."

"Yes, you may," she said. "Does this mean you're beginning to like school?"

"I wouldn't quite say that," I replied over my shoulder as I made my way down the corridor. The turbolift closed on Mommy, leaving me alone. I was _not_ afraid, I realized as sudden confidence filled me. _All right. I can do this! _My feet were practically gliding across the floor as I walked toward the classroom. I was nearly weightless. Today, none of Tammy's antics would destroy my confidence.

I reached the door, sensing Tammy nearby. She had something planned for me. How did I prepare for it? Could I wish her away as I had the holograghic characters? I shuddered as I imagined her vanishing into thin air. _Shannara_, I told myself, _you don't want to be as evil as she is_.

I hesitated in the doorway, arms folded and watched the other children play. I didn't harbor any animosity toward them; I was better than they were, stronger, smarter, braver. What was happening to me? I must be more alien than before if that was possible. Why did that not frighten me? Guilt should have overwhelmed me. Mommy told me that it wasn't nice to treat others as though they were not as smart as you were. _I'm not treating them in any way,_ I thought. Somehow something within me had suddenly awakened.

I stepped forward, and sure enough, Tammy appeared in front of me. I sensed a loathing in her, and although that was not unusual, I wanted humiliate her more than ever. She thrust something in my face. I did not flinch even as I anticipated a weapon. She couldn't hurt me! I had become invincible. The object was a cosmetic mirror.

"I have a magic mirror, just like Beauty," Tammy said. It looked like an ordinary mirror to me, but before I could thoroughly examine it, she quickly withdrew it. "You're too ugly to look into it."

"I am not!" I protested. "You don't really have a magic mirror."

"Do too!"

"You can't replicate magic."

"I never said this one was replicated." She hugged the mirror to her chest.

"Besides, if you did have a magic mirror, you'd be too stupid to use it." _So much for treating her nice,_ I thought, a flicker of regret hitting me. "You wouldn't see your face when you look into it."

"Oh yeah? " She raised her arm and swung at me hard enough to knock me down. I remained standing! And I felt no pain! Tammy gasped in utter shock, dropping the mirror to clutch at her injured hand. Miraculously, the mirror did not shatter, and I picked it up. Tammy's frustration grew as she watched me carry it back to my desk. After I sat down, I stared at my reflection. It didn't fade into an image of far off lands. _Nothing magical about this mirror,_ I thought smugly. My triumph over Tammy was a greater prize than the mirror. I was invincible. The magic was inside me.

I was better than any magic pencil or mirror.

I glanced back at Tammy, who was still standing where I had left her. "Sit down," I commanded. To my amazement, she quickly obeyed me, crouching down on the floor. Other kids began snickering at Tammy's behavior. "Not on the floor!" I exclaimed. "At your desk."

The kids turned toward me, startled by my outburst. I didn't want to share my mirror with them and slipped it inside my desk. "We're just playing a game," I told them. "Tammy's pretending to be my slave."

Why did this power not scare me? I should not enjoy controlling Tammy like a puppet. Closing my eyes, I visualized a long boney hand crawling away from my nemesis and back into myself, releasing my mental grip on her. Maybe she would realize she could no longer threaten me, no longer bully me. I hoped I wouldn't have to use this power again. The mere acknowledgment of its existence should be enough to control Tammy's behavior. _I won't use it unless necessary,_ I vowed. _Tammy better be smart enough not to provoke me!_ I didn't want to harm anyone or scare everyone away. I didn't want to be alone.

I made it through the school day without attempting to use this control again. Yet it throbbed inside of me like a fist clenching and unclenching. I needed to find a safe way to release it before it exploded into disaster.

After dinner, I accompanied Father to the holodeck where he presented me with a miniature bat'leth. It was shiny, smooth, and perfectly proportioned to my size. I grasped the weapon, holding it awkwardly. Attempting to call up the magic inside me, I longed to show Father that I had a natural ability for this Klingon sport.

"No, like this." Father placed my hands properly on the weapon. He did not let go until he was sure I was steady. He then retrieved his own Bat'leth from a carrying case. "You must become one with the bat'leth. It is a part of you, and you are part of it."

Flexing my wrists, I tested the feel of the weapon. I imagined that it was an extension of my arms.

"It fits you well," Father commented. "When you are older, you will graduate to a full-size bat'leth. Today, I will demonstrate some maneuvers for you. Computer, run bat'leth exercise program A, level 1."

The grid transformed into a white room with a large grey cushion underneath us. I squished my feet on it, grateful it would break any potential falls.

Father circled his bat'leth in a sequence of figure eights, moving back and forth across the cushion in a pattern. I attempted to mimic his movements, sure I was failing miserably.

"Nice try," Father humored me. "You will not go wrong with much practice."

"I am willing, Father," I told him. He was proud to hear these words. Sacrifices were sometimes worth making.

"Let's try the maneuver again."

We practiced this exercise several times, my performance improving with each attempt. I grew very tired and still I continued, not wanting to ask him to stop.

"You learn quickly," he said finally, lowering his bat'leth and placing it back in its case.

I held onto mine, not ready to give up its strength. I was invincible.

"We may continue your lessons tomorrow if you like. Time permitting, you will benefit from one or two lessons a week."

For how long? I wondered. Did he expect me to continue my bat'leth training until I became a great warrior? I remembered my brother's words about our Father. Was Alexander correct? Would Father push me into becoming a warrior? Even more importantly, should I let him? If only I had known what I wanted to become, I could have stood stronger against Father's vision.

One more day until my birthday, I realized as I opened my eyes the following morning. A woman stepped into my room, and I was sure she was not my mother. I stifled a scream before instructing the computer to raise the lights. Once I saw who it was, I jumped out of bed and ran into her arms.

"Grandma, you came for my birthday!"

"Of course, I did Littlest One," she replied, running her hand through my tousled curls. "I wouldn't miss your special day for anything. Not to mention the cake, the ice cream, the games," she teased.

"I wish I didn't have to go to school so I could spend the whole day with you."

"But she does, Mother," my Mother said sternly. We turned to see her standing in the doorway. "So don't either one of you get any ideas. There will be plenty of time after school and during the weekend for you to visit."

"Of course, there will be," Grandma said. "And I will pick you up from school." She glanced at Mommy and I sensed she had realized that Mommy hadn't given her permission.

"Please Mommy!" I begged.

"It's all right as long as you don't neglect your schoolwork."

"Great!"Grandma exclaimed. "I want to give you your birthday present a day early."

I clapped my hands, more eager to spend time alone with Grandma than to see my birthday present. If Mommy weren't here, I would ask Grandma some questions only she could answer.

Tammy was not in school that day. After what had happened the day before, I wondered whether she was sick or afraid of me. Why had I felt pleasure while controlling her? My behavior had been more becoming of her. I could not let it happen again.

I was leery about playing with the other children. What if I unleashed this evil power on another one of them? What if I unleashed something worse? Trapped by this fear, I remained at my desk during recess with my head bowed.

"Shannara, are you feeling all right?" Mrs. Dewberry asked, touching me lightly on the shoulder.

"No," I admitted. "I'm too tired to play. Is it okay if I take a nap instead?"

"Maybe we should see if your mother can pick you up a bit early today."

"My Grandma's on the ship. Why don't you ask her?" Again, the same control I had exerted over Tammy began flowing through me. Did I have the ability to place suggestions inside people's minds?

The teacher nodded her approval. "That might be best. We wouldn't want to unnecessarily interrupt your mother in the middle of a counseling session."

As the teacher turned her back toward me, I smiled. Already, I felt better. I would have time to ask Grandma those questions without worrying about anyone else overhearing.

"Now that we're a safe distance from the classroom," Grandma began, "are you really sick, Shannara?"

"I'm starting to feel better," I replied, tapping my data padd against my thigh. If she'd let me sit and talk and draw a few pictures, I would get into a much cheerier mood. I hoped she didn't ask me to explain why I hadn't been feeling well-or worse, tell me I had to go back to school. "Just a little bit. You're not going to make me go back to school, are you?"

Looking into Grandma's eyes, I sensed that she understood. "Well, I don't think it'll hurt to miss a little school just this once. We can spend some time in my guest quarters until your Mother finishes her work. You can try on the birthday dress I bought for you. What else would you like to do?"

I waited until we stepped onto the turbolift before answering. "I have some questions I want to ask you, Grandma. You're an expert telepath, and I could really use your help."

"Oh?" She looked at me amazed. She hadn't been probing my thoughts and was surprised. She probably had expected me to ask to play a game. But having some answers was more important. We could play games later. "Expert isn't quite the right word. 'Gifted' is more like it. What would you like to know?"

"What's it like being a full Betazoid?"

"My, my, that is such a philosophical question from someone not quite six years old."

I was not sure what philosophical meant, but Grandma was telling me, in her own way, that she was proud of me. I beamed with self worth. "Well, you're different from Mommy. She's an empath. She senses people's emotions. You read people's thoughts. Does that make you better than Mommy?"

The turbolift door opened before she could reply and we stepped out, walking toward her quarters. "My abilities are different from your mother's, yes, but different does not always mean better."

"What if people don't want to share their thoughts with you?"

"Even when they're not aware of it, people usually can place barriers around private thoughts. Besides, I use my ethical judgment to determine when and when not to probe someone. Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head.

"Ethics are one's perception of what is right and what is wrong."

I pondered her explanation and wondered whether my treatment of Tammy was unethical. "Can you make people do things-I mean things they wouldn't do on their own?"

"While your mother does accuse me of controlling people, the truth is that people ultimately do what they want." We stepped into her quarters, and I was amazed by the decor, since Grandma would be using it for only a few days. "No telepath I know has that power."

This was not the answer I had expected. I had been sure that my unexpected control over Tammy had come from some newly-developed Betazoid part of me. Should I tell Grandma about it? How would she react if I did?

"Shannara, has your Mother told you anything about the Akodians?" Grandma stepped up to her replicator and ordered two bubbly drinks.

"Mommy doesn't want to discuss it with me, but I've heard her talking with Daddy about them." Accepting the drink, I sniffed at it before taking a sip. It was very sweet. How could Grandma drink such a concoction?

"What have you heard, dear?"

After setting my drink and my data padd on the endtable, I plopped down on her sofa and grabbed a pillow to clutch for comfort. "She's afraid." I bit at my lower lip as I remembered some of the fear I'd sensed in Mommy from time to time whenever she was thinking about these mysterious aliens.

"Oh my! No wonder you're confused." Grandma sat down and placed a loving hand on my arm. "My dear child, the Akodians are a telepathic race much like Betazoids. They created a phenomenon called pocket wormholes, and when your Mommy was pregnant with you, contact with these wormholes was very distressing for her. Problem is, our interaction with them is usually quite distressing for us."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but because of that contact, you were born with your empathic ability turned on. Most Betazoids show no signs of telepathy or empathy until they reach their teen years."

I was curious about these Akodians. Maybe they were responsible for this magical power inside of me. I wished I could give it back to them.

"Grandma, do you believe in magic?"

"What type of magic?"

How much should I tell her? "The kind used in fairy tales," I said, deciding it was a safe approach. I didn't want her to realize I was talking about myself.

She raised her eyebrows at me, thinking I was not being completely honest with her. Sometimes, I picked up Grandma's thoughts. "There are many things out in the universe that we don't understand. A lot of people perceive what they cannot explain as magic. Do I believe in magic? I believe in love and laughter and generosity. I suppose there is a bit of magic in that."

"But what about someone who can control another person. Is that evil magic?

"There are beings who have used their abilities for evil gain."

"Do the Akodians do that?"

"Oh Heavens no!"

I was confused. Why was Mother so afraid of them, then?

"I didn't mean to scare you," Grandma continued. "The Akodians have become our allies. They did not want to bring us any harm, and when they learned of their effect on Betazoids, they worked on eliminating the problem and developed a medication for Betezoids that blocks the bad effects of contact with them."

Awkwardly, I picked at the lace on the pillow, wishing desperately to move on to a more pleasant subject. Just as I was about to ask Grandma about my birthday dress, however, she spoke again.

"Shannara, what has brought this on? Did something happen in school?"

I hesitated, grappling for a way to tell Grandma enough truth to satisfy her. "There's this girl who likes to bully me. She makes fun of me every chance she gets, and she usually doesn't get into trouble for it. All I want is for her to leave me alone!"

"What happened between you and this other girl?"

"I don't know." Well, that wasn't entirely true, I realized. I didn't know _how_ it happened was more like it. I picked up my data padd and started a new drawing to avoid eye contact with Grandma. "She was acting weird, pretending she wanted to be my friend. She's never been nice to me before."

"Shannara. . ." Grandma was not buying it. Was she reading my thoughts?

"I didn't hurt her, honest! All I did was take her magic mirror. She was teasing me with it and said bad things about me." I drew thick lines on my data padd, punctuating my words.

"I thought you said she was acting like she wanted to be friends."

I spoke fast, not wanting Grandma to probe my thoughts. I wasn't being entirely honest with her. "That was after I took the mirror-because she wanted it back and thought she could manipulate me. I didn't want to give it back, not after the way she treated me."

"Manipulate. Where did you learn such a word?"

"Daddy uses it sometimes when he talks about defeating an opponent. He said you don't have to be as strong as your enemy if you've mastered the art of manipulation."

"It's certainly not a nice accusation."

"Well, Tammy's not a nice person. I took the mirror because she wouldn't stop teasing me."

"Does that make it right?"

"No. . .but I was angry! So I made her sit down and refused to give her back her mirror."

"What do you mean you made her sit down?"

"I don't know how-I just told her to sit down and she obeyed me."

"Aha," Grandma said, a great deal of doubt in that single word. "Sounds to me like you frightened the poor child. Don't you think you should return the mirror to her? Shannara, just because someone does wrong onto you, doesn't make it right for you to do likewise."

I didn't like the thought of giving up the mirror. Yet I felt so guilty about it. Why? Tammy never felt guilty about the way she treated me. In fact, I usually sensed a sinful pleasure from her.

"She doesn't deserve to have the mirror back," I said. "But I will give it back to her, because it is the right thing to do. I don't want others to think I'm as evil as she is."

"My, are you sure you're only going to be six tomorrow?"

I giggled. I was nothing like Tammy. _Let her have the stupid mirror, so she can stare at her pretty face all day, _I thought. I had something better-a grandma who would play games with me, let me play hooky from school, and take mud baths on Shiralea VI while sipping at papalla juice. I was beautiful from within.

"Time for that birthday dress," Grandma said, standing up and retreating into her bedroom. She came back out with a yellow dress with lace and a tie that wrapped around the waist.

"Oh thank you, Grandma!" I exclaimed as I accepted the new outfit. Removing my jumper, I slipped into the dress. Grandma helped me zip it up and tied the bow.

As I twirled around, Grandma said, "My aren't you beautiful."

She was probably saying that because she was my grandma. Grandmas always thought their grandchildren were perfect. I wondered if Tammy had a grandma and if her grandma had ever given her a beautiful dress. I didn't care. Grandma had given this dress to me, and I loved it!

"Thank you, Grandma Lwaxana," I said, hugging her waist. "Can we play a game?"

"As soon as you change back into your other clothes. We don't want to get your dress dirty before tomorrow." After I changed back into my school clothes and neatly hung up my new dress, Grandma asked, "What would you like to play? Laughing hour?"

"Laughing hour?"

"You mean to tell me your mother hasn't taught you about the Betazoid laughing hour?"

"No, but I would very much like it if you would teach me." I closed my eyes. "Read the thought I'm sending you, Grandma."

"I love you, too, dear." Grandma picked me up to hug me and let out a hearty laugh. "That's the sound of a Betazoid laugh," she told me.

I attempted to mimic her and we laughed together. More than ever, I wanted to be full Betazoid.

"You had no right, Mother," my Mother was yelling at Grandma. "She should have stayed in school if she was not ill. I can't believe Mrs. Dewberry allowed you to take her without my consent."

I was sitting on the floor, helping Eric play with his connecting blocks. I tried to ignore the argument and drew within myself to avoid the bombardment of emotions floating in the air. Eric had no problem managing this, tasting each of his blocks before stacking them. He couldn't sense emotions. Maybe he was more like our father and would never have the ability.

"The poor dear was upset," Grandma responded. "She wanted to talk with someone about a girl who has been bullying her. You're the counselor, dear. I thought you would understand her need for mental health."

Mother was further angered by this, but also hurt and humiliated. She was humiliated, because she was beginning to see Grandma's point. "Mother, at the very least, you should have paged me, so I could have taken care of my own daughter."

"There was no point. You were busy and I wasn't. I managed to get the situation under control. Besides, I seldom have the opportunity to spend time with my granddaughter. Shannara knows what she needs to do. Don't you Shannara?"

Both of them turned toward me, and I looked up at them, our eyes locking like Eric's blocks. "Yes," I said weakly. "I need to say I'm sorry and return Tammy's mirror to her."

"You see," Grandma said turning back toward my Mother, "Problem solved."

_Yeah right,_ I thought. Tammy wouldn't let it end.

Sitting at my desk with the lid raised, I peered down at the mirror. If Tammy weren't in school today, I could hold onto the mirror for one more day. It was my birthday.

She entered the room, and I closed the lid to my desk. Maybe I could wait until recess to give her back the mirror.

She did not look at me as she sat at her desk. She talked to no one. My stomach began to rumble. Why were my emotions so mixed up? How could I want to get this over with as quickly as possible, while at the same time be so unwilling to give up the mirror?

The teacher began class, delaying my decision. I tried to concentrate on my lessons for the day, but found myself more intent on probing Tammy's thoughts. She was afraid of me, and although my mind scan was gentle, I watched her grow tense. She folded her arms and stared at her desk. Minutes later, she was startled when the teacher asked her why she was not working with her data padd.

"I-I'm sorry," Tammy stammered.

"Are you still not feeling well, dear?" the teacher inquired.

"I'm okay. I'll get to work." She put on a brave face. With a tap of her finger, she activated her padd.

"I'm glad to hear that, Tammy, because once we are finished with this lesson, we are going to take a break to have cupcakes in celebration of Shannara's sixth birthday."

While I beamed at this unexpected announcement, I did not miss Tammy's reaction. For a moment, she dropped her guard and was filled with utter disgust. With just a thought, I could have vanished her from this existence. I didn't know how I'd achieved this power, but knew I possessed it. _Back off, back off_, I warned myself. Just as the urge retreated, I sensed Tammy slipping back into her own emotional cocoon.

I was no longer smiling and even miffed that the birthday cupcakes had been offered. However, when everyone was finished with the assignment, I accepted my birthday gift from our teacher graciously and she let my group sit on the rug to eat them. I brought the mirror with me and sat down beside Tammy. She scooted away from me.

"No, wait!" I said, holding the mirror out to her. "I want to give this back to you." She thought I was tricking her. I placed the mirror in her lap. "I'm sorry for what I did to you the other day. You can come to my birthday party this evening in the holodeck if you like."

"Okay." She began to relax. Maybe she was still a little afraid of me, but willing to chance being around me. I was starting to embrace this idea of a peace offering.

Grandma Lwaxana came to take me to the holodeck an hour before the party and promised to help me design the scenery for the games. I chose a program with a long stream running through a growth of trees, the perfect setting for _Skip the Rock_. Once I was satisfied with the formation of water, I instructed the computer where to place each rock.

"My dear," Grandma said, "I think that gives you far too much tactical advantage. Computer, randomly assort the rocks."

I laughed as the rocks vanished and reappeared in new locations.

Shortly afterward, my parents arrived along with Alexander and baby Eric in tow. Mommy was carrying my cake, which I was delighted to see had the biggest purple roses I had ever seen! I ran up to admire it as Mommy brought up a holographic table to set it on. I felt like Beauty as she had received her rose from her father.

I danced around for a time, laughing and watching my yellow dress swirl. Everything was ready for my guests to arrive. I thought about skipping across the rocks to pass the time, but changed my mind as I realized I could fall in and lose the game before it even started. How would my guests treat me if I greeted them in a soaking wet dress?

Instead, I sat down for a few minutes beside Grandma and Alexander who were sitting at the large table that had been set up for my guests to eat. Although Grandma and Father have had a difficult time getting along, Grandma had a fondness for Alexander and treated him as much like her own grandchild as she did Eric and me. They were talking about his studies on Q'ronos when I sat down. They politely ended their discussion to talk with me.

"I bet you're pretty excited about turning six," Alexander said to me.

"Yes! I like being a big girl, but I wish I didn't have to go to school."

"If we don't go to school, then we don't learn anything. I'm still in school!"

That's true Shannara," Grandma agreed with Alexander. "I spent many years studying at the Rixx University before beginning my career. If I hadn't finished my education, I could never have become a successful ambassador."

School would never end, I concluded with much disappointment.

The holodeck door opened, signaling my first guest. I rushed over to greet Commander Data, who was holding a rather large package. Mommy had invited some of the adults she worked with to the party. I didn't mind. Commander Data was lots of fun!

"Can I guess what you got me?"

"No," he replied. "That would spoil the surprise."

Mother walked up to us with a big smile. "Thank you for coming, Data. You can set your present over on the table beside the cake."

Father came up just as Data was walking over to the table. He placed his arms around Mother's waist. They were happy and at peace today. The argument about how much Klingon heritage to teach me had passed.

Within the next few minutes, more guests arrived. Even Tammy showed up with a present for me. "My Mom said I should-I should tell you thank you for-for inviting me," Tammy said, unable to stand still.

"Okay," I responded, not sure what else to say. We both knew that we were pretending to be friends and the girl I wanted for a friend hadn't yet shown up. Had Shresei's father changed his mind about letting her come to my birthday party?

Mommy walked up to me. "Why don't you start a game?" she encouraged.

I nearly called out to the other children when the holodeck doors swished open and Kren, followed by Shresei, emerged. Kren lingered just inside the holodeck doors as Shresei approached me. She had not brought a present and I suspected that was her father's doing. I didn't care. I was happy to see her. After we embraced, she glanced back at her father and he slipped out the door.

I addressed the other children, "Let's play Skip the Rock!"

They responded with squeals of laughter as they dashed for the water to find suitable rocks. The creak was several meters wide and the rocks scattered across its surface would provide us with questionable footholds. Who would remain standing last?

"I'm rooting for you, dear," Grandma said as she dipped her feet, sans shoes, into the water. I carefully selected a starting point as the others were insisting that I hurry up. It was my party, though, and for once, I felt both the right and the need to take my time. Finally, I saw it, my stone setting away from where the others were standing. I jumped onto it, almost losing my footing and the game before it had even begun.

We walked from rock to rock in a snake-like fashion, one step, two steps, three. Plop. Nick fell on his fourth rock. This sent us kids in a fit of giggles as we watched him scramble for dry land. Once he was out and Alexander had offered him a towel, we resumed our game. Around and around we continued. I began to fathom that this would go on forever when suddenly Susan screamed and grabbed Bradley with her flailing arms, taking him with her.

"That's three down," Tammy exclaimed. I sensed some of her hostility toward me returning.

As I glanced toward Mother, I realized she sensed it, too. She mouthed "it's okay," to me.

"Think you're going to win, Shannara?"

I could barely hide my annoyance. I made an effort to walk in a different direction from her and ended up closer to Shresei.

"I forgot to thank you for inviting me, Shannara," the Andorian said.

"You thanked me just fine," I responded, remembering her warm embrace as she had arrived. You can come to all my parties forever. I'd like it if you were my best friend."

Her antennae drooped slightly. "I wish that could be so, but my father has requested reassignment." She skipped two stones ahead of me and I followed, needing to hear more. "I'm not supposed to tell you..." She hobbled on one foot, gracefully catching her balance with her outstretched arms before braving the next stone. "He hasn't slept well since our dinner together."

I maintained a close distance from Shresei, though her news was unwelcome.

Tammy came up from behind us and joined the line. "Faster," she demanded. "It's cheating to go slow."

I collected all the self-control within me not to whirl around and push Tammy into the water. She wanted me to lose control. More importantly, it would prove Kren right.

Fortunately, after a few steps, Tammy lost interest in us and took off in another direction.

"Why isn't your father sleeping?" I asked, bringing Shresei back to our conversation.

"I heard him say that he can't bear the thought of cavorting with Klingons. I don't know what 'cavorting' means, but it doesn't sound nice. We will be leaving the _Enterprise_ in two weeks."

I could not believe this! How could I make friends if they left just as we were beginning to like each other?

After two steps, Shresei realized I was no longer following her and said, "Hey, it's cheating to stay on one rock?" She flipped around on one foot, gasped, and lost her balance. Once she was over her shock, she looked up at me. "Don't let Tammy win."

Tammy and I turned to face each other, both of us glaring. More than anything, I didn't want her to win. She would gloat forever! Not looking at the rocks as I advanced upon her, I was confident I could not lose.

She was surprised by my quick advancement, and I sensed an animal-like fear in her. "No!" she screamed.

I raised my arms, prepared to push her into the water. Did I care that I was cheating? "Be gone!" I exclaimed as my hands made contact with her chest. Tammy opened her mouth in a silent scream as she fell off her rock. I expected a shower but remained dry.

Tammy had vanished.

I stood there, clenching and unclenching my fists. I was in big trouble, bigger than I had ever been. I was always the one getting into trouble. I didn't immediately hear the uproar around me, not until Father grabbed me firmly by the arms. I snapped out of my trance.

"What have you done with your friend?" he demanded.

"I don't know," I replied. Did I dare tell him that Tammy was no friend? I had never been more afraid than at that moment, staring up at Father's fierce unforgiving eyes.

Bolting, I skipped across the rocks and ran along the path with no destination other than to just get away. I glanced back after several strides and was surprised that Father was not chasing after me. I slowed down and searched out a climbing tree. Once I found one, I hid on the highest branch that would support my weight. As my breathing began to slow, I thought about this power consuming me. How had I used it to make Tammy disappear? Could it also work in keeping someone here? I didn't want Shresei to leave! Without her, I had no one who wanted to be my friend.

"Shannara," someone said.

I peered down to find Captain Riker. Why had he come for me and not Father? I was really in trouble! What if Tammy never came back?

"You better come with me."

I had never seen a conference lounge room. I was not sure what the crew did inside one, but Captain Riker had ordered me to talk with him in this room. My parents and Alexander were there waiting for us along with Commanders Data and La Forge. Mommy clutched at my hand. She offered me no reassuring smile, no words of comfort; just a hand to let me know she was there for me. We were waiting for Tammy's parents to arrive. What would I say to them? "Sorry, I sent your daughter away." That would not have taken away their grief. It would have been better to say nothing.

The door opened and they stepped inside. I gasped in utter fright as Tammy's father approached me and knelt down in front of me. "Please, you have to bring her back!" he begged.

"I don't know how."

"What do you mean? You have to!"

Tammy's mother was too upset to speak. Her anguish was enormous. I wanted to speak, to explain that I hadn't meant to dispose of their daughter, but my lips were trembling so badly that I could only mutter meaningless sounds.

"Please, sit down," the captain said in an even tone. "Commander Data and Commander La Forge will explain what they believe happened to your daughter, and we will work out a rational plan to bring her back."

Although Tammy's parents obeyed the captain, they did not stop staring at me. I could not look away from them either. Evil coursed through me. I had done far worse to Tammy than she had ever done to me.

I listened to the commanders' report, though I didn't understand a great deal of what they were saying. "We have completed a Level One diagnostics of Holodeck Two and have found no anomalies and no signs of a malfunction," Data said.

"We also found no traces of a transporter device or weapon," La Forge added. He looked at Tammy's parents. "So we can rule out kidnapping, at least by any conventional means."

"Then what does that leave?" her father demanded.

"The only other probability we can deduce," Data began, "Is that she was cast out of our plane or rather out of our universe."

"Which could still constitute some form of kidnapping," Riker observed.

The distraught father stood and pounded his fists on the table. "Is our daughter still alive?" He pointed an accusing finger at me. "And is _she_ going to pay for what she's done?"

"Please, Mr. Reeves," the captain said, trying to maintain some order.

"Yes, I will," I replied. Oddly, I felt another wave of confidence. Why in my time of greatest trouble? I sensed both agitation and fear from my parents and wondered why they hadn't spoken.

"Can you bring her back to us?" her father asked of me again.

"No."

"You mean you won't!"

"Mr. Reeves," the captain said, raising his voice slightly. "You must admit the possibility that even if Shannara is responsible for sending your daughter somewhere else, she may not realize how she did it and more importantly how to bring Tammy back."

"Is this true, Shannara?" Father asked, finally breaking his icy silence.

"I ordered her to 'be gone' and in the next instant, she was. I'd take it back if I could!" My confidence slipped away and tears replacing it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"


	5. Chapter 5: IQ

Chapter 5: "I.Q."

Mommy, Daddy, and Captain Riker had sat down with me at the dining-room table. They explained why I couldn't return to school until they understood why Tammy had disappeared. They were afraid that another child would vanish if I were to have contact with them. I was afraid. Very afraid. Mommy had canceled all her appointments for the week and was staying home with me.

I was hiding in my bedroom, playing with my doll. I didn't want to talk with anyone or be with anyone. I might hurt them. I didn't want to hurt anyone! "Oh, I wish I could undo what I've done," I said to the doll.

"Ask and ye wish shall be granted," a male voice startled me.

I turned to see a strange man with huge white wings wearing a white robe. I screamed for Mommy. One beat, two. Why wasn't Mommy rushing into my room to rescue me?

"Your Mommy can't hear you," he told me, flapping his wings. They brushed delicately against his robe. "I've surrounded your room with a sound barrier."

I didn't understand. Was he here to punish me? Was he my punisher? Did Mommy know that he was here? Could she not help me? "Wh-who are you?" I asked through heavy breaths.

"Do not be frightened of me, Shannara. I have not come to harm you. Oh my child, my task here is quite irrefutably the opposite. I am your guardian angel. I have come to offer you my wisdom."

He was lying! If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't keep me from Mommy! I darted behind the bed and clutched at my doll. "No you're not! I want my Mommy!"

The man smiled at me and took a step closer. "I'm here to provide my services so you may not stray from the path I have chosen for you. I've been watching over you since the day you were born. Now it is time to cut the ties that bind you to this lowly existence. You are ready for extreme possibilities. A Magic pencil is the tip of what I have to offer you."

"Go away!"

"That only works on holograms and little girls. Perhaps a change of scenery will placate you." He snapped his fingers and suddenly we were standing in a darkened meadow. His wings had disappeared and a Starfleet admiral's uniform replaced his robe. "This is a quiet place I like to go," he explained.

I screamed again and again, searching for a way back into my room. _There must be a doorway somewhere, _I thought.

"Well, not so quiet today. There is nothing that can harm you here, my dear child. If you would just stop . . . .and listen."

While remaining hesitant to trust this man, I allowed my curiosity to obey his demand. I heard nothing, saw nothing. What point was he trying to make? "Where are we? Are we in another dimension?"

"Score one point for you."

He was playing a game with me, I realized. If this entity thought kidnapping was fun, what would he attempt next? I had felt so invincible when I had held the same power over Tammy. Now I felt like a little nanite being programmed to perform whatever task this entity wished.

"Do you like the feel of rain?" he asked.

Why was he asking such a ridiculous question? I'd never felt rain. The two planet vacations I had taken provided dry, sunny weather. I assumed rain was much like taking a shower. When a light drizzle began to fall cold against my face, my hands, I gasped at the unexpected sensation. I'd never taken a cold shower.

"Many young mortals enjoy playing in it. Imagine!" He chuckled. "Do you enjoy the rain, Shannara?"

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed. I tried to catch some of the rain in my hands. Quite impossible as the water tickled my palms.

"Perhaps you would find snow more fascinating."

I shivered with excitement as the rain froze and formed into flakes. I rubbed at my arms. I was too used to the climate controls of the _Enterprise_. Mrs. Dewberry told us that long ago people could neither control nor predict the weather. They had to plan the way they dressed, the trips they took, and the food they ate around weather conditions. Until now, I had not fully understood the meaning of cold.

"Stick out your tongue and catch the snowflakes, Shannara."

I laughed as I darted my tongue between my teeth. "They're melting in my mouth," I said with a giggle as I danced around with my dolly, still tasting the snow.

"I can show you how to dance among the stars. . . . .to travel anywhere in the universe in a blink of an eye. You don't have to settle for this meager existence, trapped on a starship."

Blinking my eyes several times to see straight, I walked toward my so-called guardian angel. He didn't mean me any harm. Why would he have shared such a pleasure with me otherwise? "My parents never let me go anywhere. They go on away missions, and they make me stay with a babysitter. You would take me anywhere?" Why was I asking him this? Was I really debating the possibility?

With a flick of his wrist, the snow disappeared. "Absolutely anywhere."

"They won't let me go to school anymore," I told him. Why am I beginning to trust him?

I didn't tell him that I didn't like school. It seemed that even when something you didn't care much for was taken away, you began to resent the loss.

"You despise school. You should be delighted."

I gasped. How did he know this? "But a girl vanished because of me!"

He clutched at his chest in mock concern. "Oh the poor dear you sent into oblivion-the one who taunted you, bullied you. Due cause was carried out; your actions were justified. And now, you are feeling guilty?"

"Stop it! Two wrongs don't make a right. I'm more a bully than she ever was." Admitting this didn't placate me, and it did not bring Tammy back. I deserved all the trouble I'd caused back onto me.

"Did your Mommy bestow such righteous morals upon you?" He leaned toward me to whisper into my ear. "You can bring her back, you know."

"How?"

"I've given you that ability."

"I don't want it!" I shook my head. My stomach was doing flip-flops. What if he didn't take this power back? What if I could not learn to control it? "Why did you let me send Tammy away? Why did you give me that power and not show me how to use it?"

"My dear child, the best discoveries come through experimentation. Besides, the little parasite was annoying you. She had it coming, and I must say, she is in the most appropriate place for one so obnoxious. We've done her a favor, you and I, by offering her a metaphorical corner to sit in and contemplate the lesson to be learned."

I shook my head again. "I shouldn't be the one to punish her. She has parents. That's their job."

"They're not doing a very good job."

"I get into enough trouble without your help!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Snap your fingers, then, and bring her back."

I didn't believe in this power that he claimed I had, but I raised my hand anyway and attempted to snap my fingers. A poor attempt, I was sure. Yet instantly, we returned to my bedroom.

The entity bent down to whisper in my ear. "She's back," he said with a silly grin.

"Just like that? I can snap my fingers and have whatever I want. Is it really that simple?"

He chuckled. "You are racking up the points. I knew you had it in you."

"Who are you?"

"Questions. Questions. My dear, sweet child, the answers you seek will come in due time."

I was getting tired of his riddles. Why couldn't he give me straight answers? "When you first came, you said you would grant my wish. So why do you refuse to tell me who you are?"

He sat on the edge of my bed as though I'd invited him. "Why waste time with trivial introductions? What you want-what I can offer you should be the focus of our attention. Do you understand?"

"I think so. You want to teach me."

"Oh, you do live up to my expectations. Brilliant, brilliant. Such a high IQ, and I, Q, will help bring it to a fold."

"Q," I said, ruminating over the absurd simplicity for one so complex. "So that's your name."

The entity patted at my bed, inviting me to sit down beside him. I was not ready to give him that satisfaction. "Ding ding. That wins you ten bonus points. Lesson one has ended. It is time to move on to the next level. I can show you what lies beyond your wildest imagination. I can enlighten your mind with the secrets of the multiverse. I only ask that you sever your ties to this mundane world."

"For how long?"

"For eternity, of course. I am to become your father."

"I already have a father!" I bared my teeth at Q. He had gone too far! "I don't want to play this game any longer!"

"Shannara, your complexities challenge the very existence of your people. You are the very thread that holds this verse together. You handle the power of the Q without guidance, you solve mind puzzles with the simplest of hints, and yet you do not accept that I am responsible for your life."

Turning away from Q, I screamed, "You are not my creator!"

When I turned back around, he had vanished. Standing in the doorway, Mother asked, "Who are you talking to, Sunshine?"

"This man came into my room," I told her. "He just popped in and said that he was my guardian angel." Mommy doubted my story. "It's true! He told me I had the ability to bring Tammy back, and when I snapped my fingers, he told me she was back."

"Let's sit down on your bed," Mommy said, gesturing. After we were situated, she continued. "You are remorseful about Tammy disappearing. But making up stories will not bring her back. Commanders Data and La Forge are investigating the holodeck for any malfunctions. I don't see how you can be responsible."

"B-but," I stammered.

Before I could manage to voice my confusion, the captain interrupted us over the comm system.

_"Riker to Counselor Troi."_

"Troi here," Mommy said, tapping her commbadge.

_"Tammy Reeves reappeared in the living area of her quarters a few minutes ago. We cannot explain how she reappeared anymore than how she disappeared."_

"I brought her back," I insisted.

Mommy looked at me, eyebrows raised, as she mulled over the possibility.

_"Are you with Shannara?" _the captain asked.

"Yes," Mommy replied. "She was telling me that a strange man helped her bring Tammy back right before you paged me."

_"A strange man?"_

"And he had a funny name, too," I told them. "He made me answer a riddle to figure it out. Just one letter: Q!"

Suddenly, I sensed fear in Mommy. Did she already know Q? Why was she so afraid of him? Q had seemed friendly to me. His games had been a bit annoying, but he had helped me bring back Tammy.

_"Both of you had better meet Worf and me in the conference room immediately. Riker out."_

"When Q popped into your room, did he tell you why he came to see you?" Captain Riker asked of me.

I squirmed in the large conference chair and glanced at Father before answering. I looked to him for the strength I could not find in myself. My Father was mumbling words of disgust. What had happened between him and Q to make Father hate Q?

"Q told me he was my guardian angel."

"Did he tell you why he regards himself as your guardian angel?"

I remembered Q's exact words, though I'm not sure I completely understood them. "He said he wanted to provide me with his services, so I wouldn't stray from the path he has chosen for me."

This sent Father in an uproar as he pounded his fist fiercely against the table. "How do we protect her from someone who can pop up any time he feels like it?"

"We wait until he grows tired of this game," the captain said. "What more can we do with the likes of Q?"

"Why must he play his games with my daughter?"

"Maybe it's a birthday present," I offered. I sensed the tension in the room lightening as everyone turned toward me. "Well, I like games, too."

Mommy squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "Q's games are not like the games you play with other children, Sunshine."

"Do you think he'll visit me again? Is that why we're here?"

"From his past behavior," Riker said, "I'm afraid we can count on it. I don't want to frighten you, Shannara. Q enjoys causing trouble, but I don't believe he means you any harm."

"We never know for sure with Q," Mommy said. "He'll pop in a time or two and then he'll lose interest."

I didn't understand their concern. Games were fun. I rather liked the idea of this Q person popping up again. Maybe I wouldn't tell the adults the next time he came. The adults continued talking among themselves, but with my mind made up, I got up and walked away from the table to the corner of the room. I studied the starship models in Captain Riker's display case and wondered what it would be like looking down at real starships as though they were models.

Now that Tammy had returned I expected Mommy to let me go to school. Yet when I woke up the following morning, it was passed time for school to start. I stepped out into the living area to find Eric in his playpen, tossing blocks around. As I climbed into the pen to sit beside him, I asked, "Eric, where's Mommy?"

"Block," he said, handing one to me.

With a sigh, I accepted the piece of wood and helped Eric stack the blocks. First I placed the smallest one on the pen's floor and then carefully centered the next size. I was not sure why I felt the desire to stack the blocks backward, but was sure I would succeed as long as Eric did not knock them over. He watched, mesmerized, as I placed one of each of the five block sizes from smallest to biggest into a tower. When I was finished, he picked up another small block and offered it to me. As I continued forming these block towers, I wondered if this were the sort of game that Q would have had me play.

I nearly completed my third block tower when Mommy entered the room from her bedroom. She shortened the gap between us, then stopped halfway. Our eyes locked. I held my breath, the large block dropping from my hand. Had I done something wrong? I sensed something close to bewilderment coming from Mommy. What was she thinking?

"Shannara, I've been talking with Mrs. Dewberry," she finally said.

"Do I get to go back to school?"

Mommy stepped up to me and eyeing my towers, replied, "She wants you to take a test."

I lifted my hand and with one big swing, destroyed the towers. Eric began to cry. Mommy was near to tears herself. What had I done wrong?

When I entered the classroom, only my teacher was there. Mrs. Dewberry informed me that she had dismissed the other children early. She would not tell me why, but I suspected that she was afraid to let me near them.

"Shannara, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Dewberry asked as we sat down at a table in one corner of the classroom.

"I'm feeling fine," I responded. "I just want to come back to school. I want to be with the other children." If I returned to school, would it be for normalcy or security?

"I'm relieved to hear that, and I promise that you'll be able to very soon."

"Why do I have to take a test before I can come back?"

"Captain Riker believes it is necessary. If you like, you can think of it as a game."

I was puzzled. If they did not like Q playing games with me, then why were they playing games with me? Why did Riker care whether I took a test or not? "What kind of game?" I asked aloud.

"Actually, I have a few different games I'd like to play with you. Let's start with a word puzzle. I will say a word and you answer with the first word that pops into your head. Would you like to try it?"

I shrugged. "Okay."

"All right. The first word is: Space."

"Thoughts," I responded. Other kids might have said stars or planets, but space reminded me of the countless times I had spent looking out my viewwindow just thinking, dreaming, and wondering what it would be like if my life were different.

My teacher jotted this down on her data padd without comment, though I sensed she was a little confused. "Targ."

I thought about Alexander's pet Targ, how it offered him companionship while he spent time away from his family. Then I thought about my friend Shresei and how the pictures I had drawn before our dinner with our parent had lessened my fears. "Comfort."

"Comfort?" Mrs. Dewberry questioned.

"A targ is a pet," I said, fumbling with my hands. "It offers you companionship when you're alone and comfort when you're sad."

She nodded, satisfied and wrote for a minute onto her data padd. "And what do you think of when you hear the word holodeck?"

"The end." Mrs. Dewberry's dumbfounded look sent me stammering into further explanation. "It's wh-where worlds can be, be created and then poof-" I waved my arms wildly. "-they can disappear as though they've melted into the grid walls."

"It reminds you of Tammy disappearing?"

Why did she bring that up? "I don't want to play this game anymore!"

"All right." Mrs. Dewberry set her data padd on the table. "Would you like to look at pictures on my monitor?"

"Of what?"

"All sorts of things. One condition: you must wear a helmet." I watched curiously as Mrs. Dewberry walked over to a closet and removed some sort of headgear. "This device will record your brain activity while you watch a series of images. Later, Dr. Selar will examine the recording and offer her findings."

"Why? Am I sick?"

"No, dear, you're not sick. However, we have reason to believe that your mind is wasting away in this classroom."

"My brain is rotting!" I imagined my head filled with the mush Mommy sometimes served for breakfast. That was why she wouldn't let me return to school.

"No, no. I'm sorry I frightened you," my teacher replied, patting me on the arm. "Your parents and Captain Riker have asked me to test you to see if you possess any special abilities."

Why had I jumped to a preposterous conclusion? And what sort of special abilities did they suspect I had. My ability to sense emotions in people was unusual for someone my age, but they wouldn't need to test me for that.

"They're doing this because of Q, aren't they? He said he is my guardian angel and that he wants to take me away from this mundane world."

I won't lie to you, Shannara. Captain Riker asked me to test you because of the things Q said to you. Do you know what mundane means, Shannara?"

I shrugged. "It must mean that he thinks my world is pretty boring." I looked around the room. "While I can't find a reason to disagree with him, I don't want to go with him. He was a little obnoxious!"

"Is it possible that you are bored because you're not being challenged?"

I paused for a moment before answering. "I think a lot about who I am and who I want to be, and I never come up with an answer. I find that a challenge."

"That's normal, Shannara. Many children and young adults of all races are confused about themselves and what they want out of life."

"I just find school so boring."

"Some kids do, but you have to learn all that boring stuff before you can move on to more interesting subjects. Engineers could not do their jobs without physics and calculus and even more basic than that, without math and reading and science. Before your mother could earn her degree in psychology, she had to learn the same subjects I'm teaching you now. Your grades are adequate, Shannara, but I believe you're not applying yourself to your fullest potential." Mrs. Dewberry held the headgear up toward me. "What do you say you put this hat on, and I'll show you these images?"

I nodded in agreement, and my teacher helped me get the device over my head properly. She then led me toward her desk where she activated her monitor. "You can sit in my chair, dear."

Over the next several minutes, I watched thousands of images blink across the monitor. I didn't understand the significance in my watching them. Each picture was followed by another that appeared to have no connection with it. I felt stupid staring at these images like a zombie, but unable to resist the mesmerizing brilliance of each picture as it flashed by, I continued to play this game.

Finally, Mrs. Dewberry deactivated the program and removed the headgear. "Next, I want you to complete a writing assignment. I will give you a list of words and you must use each in a sentence. Do you think you can manage that?"

I was the best reader of the beginning students. "Sure," I replied, accepting a data padd from her. It contained a list of twelve words. It took me about fifteen minutes to write sentences using each. Looking up at her, I asked, "Anymore games?"

Stunned that I'd completed the assignment so quickly, Dewberry slowly took the data padd back from me before replying. "Just one, a counting game. I will instruct you only once. The game will continue until you commit your first error."

"Okay."

"You are to start from one thousand and counting backwards, you are to continue subtracting one more number than the time before. Do you understand well enough to even attempt it?"

"Yes," I replied, unable to hide my annoyance. Why did I find this task so simple? Within seconds, I had the first several numbers inside my head. Had Q put them there? The mere idea of it brought me back to the moment he had shared the snow with me. I felt powerful, and an eery sense of pleasure as I began my countdown. "1000. . .999. . . .997. .. .994. . ..990. . . .985. . . .979. . .972. . . ."

When Mommy came to pick me up, Eric wasn't with her. I waited, sitting uncomfortably at the table, while she spoke with my teacher. I wondered what they were saying about me. Why did grown ups keep so much from kids and then get angry at kids for keeping secrets?

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, Mommy approached me with a wan smile. "Come on, Shannara. It's time to go home."

"Where's Eric?" I asked as she took my hand and led me out of the classroom.

"He's with Grandma," she replied.

"Can I spend the day with Grandma, too?" Grandma Lwaxana would be leaving shortly and didn't know when I would see her again.

"Not today. Until we learn the results of your tests, it's best if you remain in our quarters."

"Why am I still being punished? Tammy's returned. I wouldn't hurt Grandma. I promise. And Eric–"

"You don't know that!" Mommy snapped, tugging on my arm forcefully. Her heart was racing and she was nearly hyperventilating. Frightened, I pulled away from her. "I'm sorry, Sunshine. I know how awful this is for you, but until we understand what is happening with you, it is best that you have as little contact with other people as possible."

"What can I do then?" I asked aloud. "I don't want to go back to our quarters! I don't want to sit in my room!"

"Shannara," Mommy said sternly, though lovingly. I sensed that she sympathized with me, but wasn't going to give in to my wishes. "I promise to let you do something special tomorrow, okay?" She grasped my hand again and ushered me inside the turbolift.

Although not protesting anymore, I showed Mommy I was unhappy by the way I walked and carried myself. Once we arrived at our quarters, Mommy replicated my lunch, which I played with more than ate. Mommy remained anxious about my test results.

After Mommy took away my plate and recycled my uneaten macaroni, I grabbed my data padd and sat at the table drawing pictures. Mommy didn't speak to me for the longest time. She straightened up the living area, though it was not that messy. Finally, she walked up to me and as I looked up to stare into her glistening brown eyes, she asked, "May I see some of your drawings?"

"Of course," I responded, handing her my padd. I wished more people would ask to see my artwork, then I would know they were truly interested in me.

Mommy flipped through several of my recent drawings. "I had no idea you'd gotten this good. With a little guidance, you might have a real talent here."

Maybe after all the suffering from the taunting of other children, mocking me for my "doodling," I could show them how great an artist I would become. Was that who I was to become? An artist?

I wanted Mommy to keep looking, to keep admiring. I wanted to ask her which drawing was her favorite. What style did she like best? But before I could ask those questions, the annunciator sounded.

Mommy set my data padd down on the table and went to greet our unexpected visitor. She admitted Commander Data into the living area, and I watched-and wondered-as they spoke quietly for several minutes. Why was he here? Did it have anything to do with me? He had been involved in the investigation of Tammy's disappearance. Had they discovered something wrong with Tammy? I held my breath. . .clenched my hands together. What if I was forever stuck in this punishment? There went my hopes of becoming an artist. A dream never to be realized. . .gone.

Finally, they joined me at the table. "What's wrong?" I asked, sensing hesitation from both of them.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart," Mommy said. "How would you like it if Commander Data became your new teacher?"

"Why? Doesn't Mrs. Dewberry do a good enough job?"

"Mrs. Dewberry is a wonderful teacher, but we believe you need special attention. Captain Riker asked Data to become your mentor, and Data agreed. If you would rather stay in Mrs. Dewberry's class with other children, though, you may. It's your decision."

Should I have told Mommy that my only true friend was leaving the _Enterprise_? Although some of the other kids were nice to me, they probably wouldn't miss me. "Will you be my friend?" I asked the android instead.

"Of course," he replied. "I believe you would benefit most if we are to develop a relationship of mutual exchange."

"What Commander Data means-" Mommy began.

"I understand," I interrupted. Mommy and Data's faces registered surprise; Next time, I would not be so quick to interrupt an explanation. I should not have understood, I realized. Had Q given me these magical powers as he claimed?

"When would you like to begin, then?" Data asked.

"Tomorrow." I glanced at Mommy, who was smiling warmly at me. She was pleased that I was finally taking my education seriously. Had I discovered the kind of school I would enjoy?

We sat down at the table. For a while, we discussed, in general, the subjects Data would be teaching me. I was fascinated by his idea of conducting a hands-on approach. Mrs. Dewberry, although a nice lady, never had allowed me to experiment with anything more exciting than modeling clay.

Data excused himself when my father arrived. As I ate dinner with my parents, we discussed my future. Why were they so worried about what I'd be doing when I was all grown up? I was worried about what I'd be doing tomorrow.

Mommy excused herself, promising to return shortly with Eric and left our quarters. I did not beg to go to Grandma's with her. I returned to my room with my data padd in the mood to doodle. After everything that had happened, I needed some time alone. However, I was not spared enough time to finish a single drawing before I received a visitor.

"I understand that Commander Data has offered to become your mentor," Q said popping into my room.

Though his arrival surprised me, I was not as frightened as I had been during his first visit. He was annoying, but somehow I knew, he didn't wish me any harm. "Yes, and I've accepted his offer. He'll be giving me my first lesson tomorrow."

Q sat down beside me on the floor. I set my data padd on the edge of my bed, not ready to share my drawings with this strange entity. "Oh Shannara, I could teach you so much more."

"Why would you want to?" I needed to understand why he cared so much about me. The universe was filled with trillions of children. Why choose me? And should a six year old even understand the concept of a trillion? I didn't know whether to be proud or frightened of the knowledge. "Everyone tells me that you like to play games and mess with people's minds."

"You mean so much more to me than they do," Q said. I looked into his eyes, trying to determine if he was being truthful. I saw no trace of deception or insincerity. "I simply challenge their feeble minds. Come with me and I'll show you the wonders of the multiverse. You're wasting away on this starship."

I could not believe what he was saying! "That's exactly what Mrs. Dewberry told me."

"Indeed. If such a shallow woman can see it, then it must be true."

"That's not a nice thing to say. Mrs. Dewberry has shown me more respect than you have!"

He shrugged. Although he didn't deny the accusation, he appeared not to care. "Mrs. Dewberry ran some tests on you, correct?"

I overlooked his insult of my teacher because I _needed_ answers from him. "She said they wanted to measure my intelligence."

"Would it be all right if I conducted a test of my own?"

I hesitated, cautiously considering his suggestion. Mrs. Dewberry had referred to her tests as games. What sort of games did Q want to play with me? Then again, maybe I could take advantage of the situation if I played along, so I accepted his challenge. "I guess so."

"Ask me three 'yes or no' questions, and I shall answer them honestly."

Behind all his tricks, maybe lay some honesty. "Are you responsible for my being so smart?"

"Yes."

A direct answer. How many of those would I receive from Q? "When you gave me the power to send Tammy away, you made me smarter?"

"No. Much sooner than that. I ignited the spark that brought you into existence. No one, aside form your Mommy and Daddy, took much notice of you. Even without encouragement, the most brilliant of minds can turn to fodder. That's why stepped in-before it is too late for you. One more question. Make it a good one."

I pondered his answer to my second question. What was he saying about me? I didn't know what "fodder" meant. Was he stepping in to help me? Or did he want to ridicule me like my classmates? Make my next question a good one, he said. What did he want me to ask? Or, better yet, what did he _not_ want me to ask?

"My parents want Commander Data to become my mentor. They must really hate you."

"Do you hate me?"

I saw anxiety in his eyes; my opinion of him mattered to him. He wanted someone to like him, anyone. I sensed feelings of loneliness coming from him. Hadn't my Mommy ever sensed this? Why did she dislike him so much? "I don't know you," I answered honestly.

"Do you make judgments based on what other people believe or would you like the opportunity to decide for yourself?"

"Who's the one asking the questions here?" I asked. I tried not to laugh, and seriously pondered his question. I shouldn't judge a person before getting to know him. After all, wasn't that why Tammy hated me so much? "Okay, I'll give you a chance. Do you have any family?"

He didn't answer as promised. Instead, he stared at me almost looking dumbfounded. Maybe Q had never had any family. I wondered if that's why he spent his time wandering throughout the galaxy, choosing unsuspecting souls to play his games. I had never imagined what life would be like without a mother and a father, without a little brother. I guess if I had accepted Q's offer, that would be the life I'd live. I felt bad for him and began to understand why he desired a companion.

"That's my third question. Answer it!" I insisted.

"No. I have no family."

"That's really sad." I placed my hand on top of his. Although I couldn't go with him, at least I could offer him a moment of comfort.

"How about another game of the utmost delight?" Q asked. "I can teach you to travel the stars and to arrive anywhere in a mere blink of an eye."

"Would you show me how to get back home afterward?" Once the question was out, I immediately regretted having asked it. I didn't want to hurt him, but I still had doubts.

"Home, such a subjective word. Do you think of this bucket of bolts as your home?"

"Home is wherever your fam-" I could not believe what I had almost said to him! I reached out to him, offering him a hug. I hoped he would forgive my blunder.

"Come with me," he beckoned. "I'll show you a place known as the Continuum. It's the closest thing the Q have to a home."

Looking into his pleading eyes, I examined my options. If I went with him, I could have the adventure I'd always craved. However, how much would I stand to lose? My mother, my father, my baby brother. "I'm sorry. I already have a family."

He pulled my arms off of him gently, but firmly and got up off the floor. "You are still young, the umbilical cord barely severed. I can be patient. I can wait."

"It won't make a difference."

Q bent his legs and fixed me with his steel eyes. "You'll go nowhere without me," he promised and flashed out.

As I thought about Q's return visit, I stared out the viewwindow and watched nowhere streaking by. Was Q correct? Was I going nowhere staying on this starship? Was it my fate to travel from place to place across a vast galaxy never actually getting to experience any real adventure? I wondered if I'd made the right decision in choosing Data as my mentor over Q. My parents obviously thought I had. So for now, I would see what Data had to teach me.

And what adventures he would offer.


	6. Chapter 6: Data Analysis

Chapter 6: "Data Analysis"

I expected my private tutoring sessions with Commander Data to be different from learning in a classroom. I was not disappointed. After several weeks, I was growing accustomed to his teaching style. It was vastly different. Intriguing. Exciting.

Could Q have offered me more?

While Data covered the basics as Mrs. Dewberry had, he also added new and interesting activities for me every week. I enjoyed working one-on-one with my teacher because I didn't have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of other children. So far, he had been instructing me in violin lessons, acting out one of his favorite Sherlock Holmes adventures with me in the role of Watson, and showing me painting techniques. Painting was my favorite activity, and I created a new picture each week. I gave the pictures away as gifts. My parents had three; Data had two; and Captain Riker had one. I wondered to whom I should give the next painting to. As Shresei's day of departure quickly drew near, the answer came to me.

On the day Shresei left with her father, I nervously met her at Transporter Room 3 to present her with a painting of us holding hands. Mother stood behind me, proud of my courage. Kren stood at the edge of the transporter pad, reluctantly allowing the time for our farewell.

"Always remember that you have a friend back on the _Enterprise_," I told her as I handed my artwork to her.

"Thank you," she replied and hugged me. "I will hang this above my bed."

While I sensed Kren's eagerness to leave, I also detected a layer of guilt emanating from him. He realized that his pride and bias weres preventing his daughter from making friends.

Shresei pulled away from me and joined her father on the platform. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said to her, "You may write to one another, if you like."

As I nodded eagerly, Shresei smiled thinly. Kren informed the transporter technician that they were ready and as the transporter beam took them, I noticed that Shresei's antennae were erect; she would be okay.

For a while, Shresei and I did write, but as the distance grew between us, our communication sadly dissolved.

Even as I was settling into my little school and developing a friendship with the android commander, I thought about Q and wondered how my life would have developed if I'd followed his guidance instead. Q would return one day. He had not struck me as someone who gave up. He would try again to convince me to go with him to the Continuum.

And that scared me.

And it thrilled me...because I wanted to see what the Continuum had to offer. Did it hold the challenges I needed to find happiness?

One day, Data came early to pick me up for our morning session. I was eating breakfast, so he sat down beside me and across from Eric. He had never arrived before our appointment time, and I was puzzled by this sudden change.

"Why are you here already?" I asked. Suddenly, I feared he had come to cancel today's session. When we had begun our arrangement, he had warned me that an emergency would arise from time to time and take him away from his obligations to me. His first duty remained to his captain and to the ship. "Is there an emergency?"

"There are no anomalies or emergencies otherwise requiring my attention."

I giggled. I loved listening to Data as he spouted out such long words. I frequently asked him for the meanings of words and easily memorized them. 'Anomaly' was a word I'd heard enough times over the past several weeks. It meant anything not deemed normal. I was an anomaly, I concluded, but Data seemed to enjoy the challenge of stimulating my mind.

"Today, I am free to do as I please until 1300 hours when I must report for bridge duty. I arrived early, so we may discuss your course of study."

"Want some?" Eric asked, holding his spoon out toward Data.

I scowled at the distraction, but Data politely turned toward my brother and smiling, shook his head. "I do not require sustenance." Eric smiled back, revealing partially-chewed food. He was wearing the rest. I was so embarrassed by my brother!

"I don't think Eric will ever require your mentoring," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Data asked.

"Well, Q chose me." I had dropped a photon torpedo on that one!

Standing a few meters away, Mother had heard me. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

I lowered my head. What exactly had I meant? That I was better than Eric because Q had chosen me? Or that my training was lacking because I had accepted Data as my mentor instead of Q? I didn't believe that, but how did I convince them and prevent Data from walking out on our arrangement? If he did, I would certainly deserve it.

"I'm waiting for an answer, young lady!"

"I'm sorry," I said feebly, near tears. "It's just that Q chose to make me smarter and I don't think he has the same plan for Eric. He only needs me."

"You're insecure," Mommy said, sensing the emotion I was denying even to myself. I glanced from her to Eric. Why did I find it so easy to sense emotions in others, and was befuddled by my own? Was I worried that Eric would one day have a place in our little school? I was in trouble again and hadn't seen it coming. Why was I always the one getting into trouble?

Walking over to us, Mommy sat across from Commander Data. "These feelings are normal, Shannara," she said to my surprise. "It's important to remember, though, to _never_ act on them. Your brother is too young to understand what is happening, but you on the other hand, owe an apology to Commander Data, not me." She stood back up and reached for my brother. "I'm going to take Eric and clean him up so you and Data can talk privately. . . rationally," she warned.

I watched Mommy and Eric disappear into the bathroom before speaking. "Do you still want to be my teacher?" I asked Data, afraid my little tantrum had ruined my credibility. For someone so smart, I had stupid impulses.

I sensed apprehension in Data, too. Had he come to cherish our arrangement as much as I had? Would he overlook my outburst to satisfy his own needs? "I will gladly remain your teacher, Shannara," he replied, "but I do hope there will be no further outbursts."

"I promise." I lowered my eyes. "I'm sorry." Alrhough delighted to have a second chance, I felt as though I had the IQ of a Cardassian vole. What had Q seen in me? And why was Data so willing to stand by me? "Data do you like me?" Slowly, I raised my gaze to meet his eyes.

"Yes. You are a very inquisitive child and that is a characteristic we share."

"Then you forgive me?"

"Of course, I forgive you. That is what friends are supposed to do. You understand that forgiveness and consideration work both ways. We are imperfect beings and we can learn from the mistakes we make." He paused to let this message sink in with me. "Now we must broach the subject of how we will proceed with your education. Thus far, I have taught you a wide variety of arts and some basic math and English skills. I believe you are ready to move on to more advanced math and sciences."

"Does that mean I can't paint anymore pictures?"

"No, it does not. Everyone needs some leisure activities and we will allot time for play every week. However, if I am to appropriately mentor you, I must challenge you in all academic areas. While on duty during the Beta shift, I created a subprogram to organize your future studies. When you have successfully completed every assignment I have currently planned for you, you will be awarded with a tour of engineering."

"Really! I thought children weren't allowed in engineering."

"Normally, they are not. However, I have spoken with both Captain Riker and Commander La Forge, and they have agreed to make a special exception in your case. It will be a valuable learning experience for you."

"If it's such a great learning experience, then why aren't other children given a tour?"

"That is a good question. It is counterproductive to have a large number of children roaming around engineering. It would also be potentially dangerous."

I silently vowed to prove my worthiness to Data.

For the next couple of weeks, Data began teaching me about technologies. I learned to operate a tricorder and Data let me use it to test several samples. He told me I could not fall behind on English, and so I had to write a paragraph on each item I scanned. He taught me to use the computer and granted me low-level clearance. He said that the entire ship's computer system operated on multiple levels of clearance, so only those in command could access the top-secret files. I wondered if the computer had any information about Q. Would it allow me to access that information? How could I gain access to higher-level clearance?

"We're going to have dinner in Ten-Forward today, kids, " Mommy told Eric and me one day. We very rarely ate outside of our quarters, but Father was on an important mission on the planet below and I sensed that Mommy was frightened for him. "Alexander will be joining us."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands.

"Change into something clean, Shannara."

I dashed into my room to grab a fresh romper from my drawer.

Even though Alexander had been on the _Enterprise_ for a few months, I didn't see much of him. Mommy said he was much older and was becoming more interested in grown-up activities.

I was glad, at least, for the chance to venture outside our quarters. I'd been stuck here for the past two days and had not had school. Commander Data had given me a couple of items to analyze and write reports about while he was planetside. I wondered what he and Father were doing down there and wished I could join them. It was top secret, high-level clearance. Only important commanders were allowed to access the files.

So I was stuck on a starship going nowhere. Maybe Q had been right. I was going nowhere without him. For all Data had taught me, I was still confined to this ship. If I were with Q, there would be no secrets and no metal walls holding me prisoner.

But there would also be no Mommy, no Daddy. No big brother. I would even miss Eric.

We arrived in Ten-Forward ahead of Alexander, and Mommy asked the waiter to provide a child seat for Eric. He returned with the seat and a basket full of breads and crackers. After taking our drink orders, the waiter departed again.

As we waited for our drinks, I glanced around the room, spotting Tammy with her parents. Wishing I were invisible, I slid down my chair, hoping to avoid detection. Too late! I sensed Tammy's animal-like fear as she glared in my direction. She probably didn't realize I was equally afraid. . . and humiliated.

"I'm hungry!" Eric insisted loudly.

"Sit up straight, Shannara," Mommy ordered. "You should show proper manners when you are in public."

I almost protested, but I sensed that Mommy had not seen the Reeves. Even though her empathy was more developed than mine, she was too preoccupied with making Eric sit still in his seat to notice. . . or maybe she wasn't as nosey as I was. If I pretended everything was okay, maybe everything would be okay. _Watch what you wish for,_ I chided myself. I didn't want anymore disappearing acts! And I certainly didn't want to spend anymore time alone in my room.

My attention was quickly diverted away from Tammy when Alexander entered the room. My eyes widened; my mouth fell open. I loved my big brother, true, and I enjoyed the time I spent with him. But I didn't get goggle-eyed just over a dinner with him. No. I was stunned by the girl on Alexander's arm. Who was she? More importantly, why did I sense mother growing tense over her arrival?

"I don't believe it!" Mommy muttered under her breath.

Eric began advertising his hunger a little louder by banging on the table with his spoon. Without looking away from Alexander and his companion, Mommy reached for a cracker and handed it to Eric.

"We wanted to tell you sooner," Alexander said apologetically as he and the girl approached us.

She was a pretty black Human girl about the same age as Alexander. Wishing I were as beautiful as she was, I tried to convince myself that beauty came from within, not from without. She smiled sweetly, but I sensed a nagging doubt within her. She expected to be met with disapproval. I didn't understand why she feared I would not like her. Moreover, why was I sensing that Mommy did not like her?

"Sit down," Mommy said as calmly as she could manage. "We don't want to draw attention."

Alexander and his date complied, with him sitting next to Mommy and the girl next to me. I glanced back and forth between them. Although I felt sorry for Alexander, I was relieved to have the attention off me.

"We didn't plan for anything to happen," Alexander further explained. "I wasn't aware Rosa was still on board the _Enterprise_ until after I returned."

"Do you realize how difficult it is to resume a relationship after a long separation?"

Silence. Long silence. I tried to sort out the mixture of emotions surrounding me. . .Mother glaring; Alexander fidgeting; Rosa outwardly calm, yet inside an asteroid storm of emotions. From the other table, Tammy was staring phasers at me.

"That's why I tried to ignore him at first," Rosa finally said, glancing at my older brother before ducking her eyes back toward the table. She was afraid of Mother. Well, maybe not afraid exactly. I didn't understand this emotion I was picking up from her! "We both tried to ignore each other actually, but-"

"I understand that you were close once." Why was Mommy near tears? "What happened back then should have torn us all apart. Worf and I-" She turned toward Alexander. "Your Father and I, thankfully, pulled through the tragedy."

"What tragedy?" I asked softly. I was treading into a firestorm. Glancing quickly at Tammy, I wondered if this mysterious tragedy could be any worse than what I had done to her.

Mommy turned to me and patted my hand. I sensed her reluctance to tell me. "Don't be frightened, Shannara. Everything is okay." Why was Mommy reassuring me? She was the one who felt frightened. But why? Mommy looked back toward Alexander and said sternly, "Relationships do not work after long separations."

Suddenly, I missed Father more than ever before. "Mommy, how long has Daddy been on the planet?"

All heads turned toward me, even Eric's as he offered me a cracker. I shook my head at him, but his slobbery cracker made its way to my lips anyway. I slapped at the cracker, sending it sliding across the table. Eric started crying. "I'm sorry," I uttered, wanting to avoid trouble

Mommy hardly acknowledged my outburst, unable to tear herself away from Rosa. "I like you as a person, Rosa."

"But?" the girl questioned.

"I simply think you're making a mistake." Mommy's voice grew deeper as she choked back a sob. "Don't make me spell this out for you."

The waiter approached us and Mommy waved him away. "I've lost my appetite. You can stay if you want. I'll replicate something for the kids in my quarters." She quickly snatched up Eric, and expecting me to follow, said, "Come on, Shannara," and hastily walked toward the exit.

I glanced back at Alexander and Rosa, wishing I had the ability to send my apologies telepathically to non-Betazoids. I didn't understand how I had caused this trouble or how to undo it.

And Tammy continued to stare phasers at me as Mother escorted me out of Ten-Forward.

As she replicated our meals, I asked Mommy question after question. Why didn't she like Rosa? Why was she so angry? Why had Alexander brought Rosa to dinner? Was Rosa Alexander's girlfriend?

Mommy barely acknowledged that I was speaking to her. She was dazed by whatever had passed between her and Rosa. She wandered aimlessly around our quarters, straightening up every little crease or ruffle as if she was expecting a home inspection from a superior officer.

After we finished our meal, she placed the dishes back into the replicator and got Eric ready for bed. I busied myself by drawing on my data padd and stayed out of Mommy's way. When she stepped out of my brother's room, she instructed the computer to dim the lights by fifty percent.

"Are you mad at me, Mommy?"

Finally, she collapsed on the sofa, and covering her face in her hands, began to sob. I sat on the corner cushion right next to her and placed my hand gently on her arm. "No, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you." She paused, and I sensed her almost sighing internally. "There was a time when we thought you were going to leave us."

"Why would I leave you? Did you think I would go somewhere with Q?" _Nowhere_, a voice inside my head echoed. I felt my throat tightening, and I swallowed hard. I didn't understand why Mommy wouldn't tell me what had her so frazzled! And what did my almost leaving have to do with Alexander and Rosa?

"No, Shannara." Mommy grasped my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine. "When you were about Eric's age, you became very sick, and if it weren't for a very dear friend of mine-"

"I got better, Mommy. I'm here. I'm fine."

She reached out and hugged me fiercely. I imagined that she was gripping me tightly out of fear. I wondered about Father, away on his mission. Would he return? When would he return? Relationships couldn't work after a long separation, Mommy had said. What would happen to me if Mommy and Daddy were no longer together?

"I am so grateful for that every day." After a long moment, she pulled away from me. "You had an accident and Dr. Beverly Crusher saved your life.

"Was my accident Rosa's fault?" I asked. Silently, I thought, _And Alexander's._

"Yes. That's why I don't want Alexander seeing her. The reminder is too painful." She signed, ending the subject. "It's your bedtime."

"But I'm not tired."

"Get into your pajamas and I'll come goodnight to you in a minute."

"Can we page Father first?"

Mother offered a resigned sigh. "I tell you what, while you're getting into your pajamas, I'll see if I can't contact your Father."

I smiled broadly. If Mommy and Daddy were talking to each other, then that was encouraging.

As I hastily changed out of my day clothes, I listened intently for the sounds of my parents talking. "How much longer?" I heard Mother asking in a trembling tone. What exactly was Father telling her? That he would be gone for a long time? I couldn't bare the thought of it!

I stepped back out and sat on Mother's lap, so I could peer closely at Father on the small screen. "Hello Father," I greeted him. "We all miss you."

"And I miss you as well," he replied with a frown. "You must be a big girl for your Mother and accept that my duties will sometimes take me away from you."

"Yes, but for how long?"

"I do not know."

Father was trying to hide his annoyance with my nagging questions. I couldn't help but be persistent. We had to remain a family! "Mommy said that I was sick when I was Eric's age and she doesn't like this girl we met in Ten-Forward today. Her name is Rosa. What did she do to cause my accident?" Father's nostrils flared and his eyes grew a shade darker. Why had I told him this? "Why are you both mad at this girl?"

"Shannara," Mother said, pulling me away from her chest, "say goodnight to your Father." Her voice sounded hollow. She was afraid Father would answer my question, and she'd rather shield me from the truth than burden me with it. "You can talk to him again in a day or two. Right now, he and I need to have a serious conversation."

A day or two? Would that stretch into several days of commlink communication? Would I ever hug Father or sit on his lap again?

"Goodnight, Father," I offered reluctantly.

"Pleasant dreams, Shannara," he replied with a nod.

I slipped off Mother's lap and as I reached my door to go to bed, I heard her say, "I love you, too, Darling."

But relationships could not survive long separations. . . .

I had to bring Father back home. Waiting until Mother was asleep, I slipped back into my clothes. Quietly, I sneaked past her room and out of our quarters. Data had taught me much about the way the ship ran and about its layout. So with confidence, I embarked on my own mission.

Stepping inside the nearest turbolift, I said, "Computer, take me to the transporter room."

"_Please specify transporter room one through five."_

"Number one, then."

As the door opened up to the transporter room, a moment later, I noticed an officer standing duty. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked.

"Close turbolift door," I said barely above a whisper.

What had I been thinking? How could I use the transporter without anyone seeing me? If Q were here, he would probably click his fingers and send me instantly down to the planet.

_Think, think,_ Shannara, I commanded myself.

"_Please specify current instructions,"_ the computer droned.

"Computer, monitor all transporter rooms. Tell me if any of them are unmanned."

"_Officer Galligher in Transporter Room Five has stepped away from his post."_

What did Father call that? I asked myself, thinking. . . . Insubordination. I'd heard him grumbling about it enough times. I smiled. Right now, I called it pure luck.

"Computer take me to Transporter Room Five."

Once inside the transporter room, I asked the computer for the away team's coordinates. I set my own coordinates for a short distance from them. Commander Data would have been very proud of me. I had listened to his lessons well. After programming a slight delay, I stepped onto the transporter pad, and in the next moment, beamed down to the planet.

"My, my resourceful, aren't we?" I turned around to see my professed guardian angel sitting on a large rock, and I smiled despite the annoyance I felt. Q was wearing a red Starfleet uniform with four pips on his collar. "Just had to come down to rescue Daddy, did we? You forgot one thing, though: the bridge crew can detect when anyone uses a transporter." I opened my eyes wide, expecting to feel the tingle of the transporter beam taking me back to the _Enterprise_. "Don't worry. I blocked their sensors for you. Now what mission do you have in store for us?"


	7. Chapter 7: Nebula

Chapter 7: "Nebula"

Shielding my eyes from the hot sun, I squinted up at Q. "Go away! I have to find my Father," I snapped. Why did Q have to show up when I was on a most urgent mission? If I didn't convince Father to come back home right away, he'd leave us forever and I'd never have a family again! I turned away from the nuisance, scanning all directions as I wondered which to travel.

"Your Daddy has no intention of walking out on his family." Q waited patiently until I returned his gaze. As he smiled at me, I tried to determine whether he was sincere. Surely, he wasn't going to pretend to care for my Father after everything they had said about one another. "For all his shortcomings, Daddy is incontrovertibly loyal to his family and his starship." He flashed out and flashed back in front of me. "He can't offer you what I can, though: an eternal life, games and puzzles of the mind. Galaxies would be your playgrounds. I'd even let you choose one for your very own."

Why did he insist that he could out match my Father's love? "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want anything you have to offer? I want to stay with my family."

Q placed his hand on his chest in mock pain, letting out a sickening moan. I didn't believe he was capable of feeling pain-just inflicting it. He was able to mask a great deal of his mind from me, but he couldn't have shielded pain. "Then all this nonsense about being starved for adventure has been a facade? You've found comfort in your stale existence on a starship. My, my. And here I thought you were bored."

"Well, actually..." Wait! What was I saying? Was I about to admit to this obnoxious entity that I wanted the adventure he offered? Father would blow a warp core if he knew I was talking with Q.

He leaned toward me, expectantly and whispered. "Yes, my dear child?"

"I'm _not_ your child!" Balling up my fists, I let out a growl. I didn't want to deal with this!

"Oh Shannara, don't let yourself grow feral like Microbrain. You may have been born half Klingon, but you've outgrown such confines. Your potential is far beyond what you've realized. You're better than the sum of your two parents."

I bared my teeth to spite him. Maybe if I acted too much like Father, Q would lose interest in me. I almost lunged at him before realizing it would have been a stupid move. What harm could I inflict on a being like him?

"You are my child. Why don't you admit it? I am your Father. I created more than you." Q spanned his arms. "I created this entire universe you live in-just so you _could_ exist."

"Then why did you let me be born to Worf, son of Mogh, if you hate him so much? Why make me Klingon at all?"

"I had no choice. . .I needed Deanna Troi to be your mother and she insisted on mating with Worf."

"I don't understand," I said as I yawned. My bedtime had been quite some time ago. Maybe Q would think I was bored with him and go away. _Yeah right. If he wouldn't go away, then I might as well attempt to get some answers from him._ "Why would you bother? Wouldn't a being like you have more fun wreaking havoc in any universe than playing father to a little Klingon girl? I don't look like you. I don't act or think like you." I raised my voice. "And I certainly don't want to be you!"

Suddenly, Q's appearance altered as ridges formed on his forehead and his hair grew below his shoulders. "I can appear as anything I wish and so can you. The mind is the biggest universe of all, Shannara. You are my greatest challenge. I don't expect you to become me or to mimic me. Thinking for yourself and taking the initiative, that is the true sign of intelligence."

If he meant winning my loyalty was a challenge, he certainly had that right.

"Are you really that powerful?"

"I'm omnipotent. With a snap of my fingers, I could cause a star to go super nova, send a starship thousands. . .millions of light years away, open temporal anomalies or as in your case, create an entire universe."

"In seconds?" Why did I find this so hard to believe? "Prove it to me."

Q's wicked grin, baring sharp Klingon teeth, made me wish I could have taken back the demand. How would he prove it to me? Had I unwittingly given him permission to send me on a tour of some parallel universe? What if he didn't bring me back?

"I would be delighted," he said and with a snap of his fingers, he sent us into the unknown.

Floating in lavender clouds, I was weightless. "Q!" I screamed. The volume of my voice startled me. Data had told me that sound did not carry through space. Frantically, I searched for Q. Had he abandoned me? What could this place or Q's absence possibly prove to me? "Q, show your face now!" I exclaimed. If he thought he could win me over, this wasn't the way to do it. "This doesn't prove anything."

"On the contrary," Q replied flashing in front of me in his usual form. "It proves everything."

I pondered this riddle, sure he wouldn't provide the answer.

"This place looks like the inside of a nebula." I remembered the pictures Commander Data had shown me of various spacial anomalies and the reading he had assigned on nebulas. Did Q somehow know that I had a strong desire to see and investigate such anomalies? I'd never imagined myself floating inside one though!

"How obtusely scientific you've become." He leaned down to speak low in my ear. "Why watch anomalies from your viewwindow when you can create them. Admit it, you find it more intriguing to explore them like no oxygen-breathing mortal could."

I brought my hand to my mouth, only now becoming aware that I was not breathing. And I wasn't suffocating or becoming lightheaded! "Where are we? I mean, are we still in the same galaxy? The same universe?"

"We are precisely eleven thousand meters above your beloved starship, if you must know. I created this anomaly for your benefit. The little insects below are scurrying about trying to understand how a purple cloud suddenly formed out of nothing."

"Did you choose this proximity because you couldn't resist playing a game with the crew or are you trying to explain the mysteries of the universe to me?" Data taught me that word, "proximity." I thought I sounded more mature choosing it over "closeness." Was I impressing Q with my vocabulary? "How do you explain the universe? Can it be defined?"

"Certainly, you can determine something so elementary with your own resources." He tapped his finger against my forehead. "I'm merely offering you the opportunity. Given the initiative, you have the power to understand the nature of the multiverse. The threads are at your fingertips."

I wanted to ball up my fists and pound them into Q. No wonder my parents despised him so much! Yet instead of charging at him, I floated away, seeking out my answer as he had suggested. I used deductive reasoning as Data had taught me and analyzed the situation. What were my senses telling me? I could see, obviously, and hear well enough to argue with Q. Those senses, thus far, hadn't revealed any answers. What did I feel? I reached out and ran my hand through the purple mist. It was like running my hand through a hologram. After examining my hand, I concluded that the nebula had no physical effect on me. What did this mean?

I turned. Q was staring at me, impatiently tapping his foot soundlessly against the void of space. This probably seemed so simple to a being like him. Why was he playing this game with me?

"I don't want to play this game anymore!" I exclaimed. "Send me back to the planet, so I can find my Daddy."

"Send yourself back," he countered. "You've had that ability since the day I introduced myself to you."

Could I just wish myself back? I concentrated on this notion, imagining myself back on the planet. I took a step forward. My foot hit solid ground and I stumbled. After recovering and wiping the dust off myself, the solution to Q's puzzle suddenly came to me. There was one way for him to prove that he had this omnipotence.

Give omnipotence to me.

I stood. How could I use this power for the most good? I snapped my fingers, placing a cloaking shield around myself. _That was easy!_ I thought. I then transported with a Q-flash to the site where my Father, Commander Data and the other members of the away team were working. They could not see me. Although it was the first time I'd tapped into it, this ability felt natural to me.

We were in the midst of a deep cavern. Carrying tricorders, the away team members were intent on their analysis of the area. Father walked centimeters past me and I held my breath. I wished I could reach out and hug him, not hide from him. I had not seen him in days!

The away team gathered to discuss their findings. While I listened to their conversation, I didn't completely understand everything that was said. They were attempting to find out why the people of this world were suffering from a depletion of resources. Did that mean the natives were in danger of extinction? If I snapped my fingers and wished more resources on this world, would Father return home? I raised my hand ready to snap into action, but something inside me held me back from carrying out this action. Q would choose that solution. That didn't necessarily make it the right one. Should I take the glory away from Father and Commander Data? Perhaps they were nearing a solution of their own, one that didn't require the power of the Q.

Growing increasingly tired, I leaned against the rock wall and began to fall asleep. Maybe a better solution would come to me in a dream. I didn't take long before slipping into a deep sleep.

_I was sitting in my room, missing the mirror I had given back to Tammy and then something occurred to me. Could it have been magical if I had wanted it to be? Something else more magical was happening, I mused, glancing at my hands and trying to remember. What? I brushed the thought aside and turned back to what I had intended to do: Getting dressed for the party. It was my sixth birthday! I reached for my yellow dress, hanging outside the bathroom door._

_A strong knock came at my door and I turned to face it. I wondered why Mommy wouldn't let me lock the door and turn the chime on. Curious who it was, I answered, "Come in."_

_Father walked in. He was nervous about something. "Shannara. It was very... Honorable... Of you to return that mirror and invite that child to the party..."_

_I sat down on the bed and offered him a seat. He sat down uncomfortably, his posture rigid as usual. Oddly, I had a sensation of missing him when he was right here beside me. Wasn't he?_

"_I'm glad you think so." I tried to sound older, remembering that I was now calling him 'Father'._

_He looked up and out the viewwindow. "Shannara... Do you recognize that star and what it signifies?" He pointed at the brightest star as we lazily drifted past it._

"_No, Father."_

"_That is the Star of Kahless. When Kahless's final breath faded, his soul took its honored place among the stars. It serves as a guide and protector to all Klingons."_

_Hearing the word 'Klingon' made me uncomfortable. I was not a Klingon, nor a Betazoid. I was not human either. What was I?_

"_Kahless is always watching over us. He leads the good to honor and glory. He shines brighter when a great victory has been won."_

"_Are we about to win a great victory, Father?" _

Father's face suddenly faded and my room along with him as I found myself back inside the cavern and remembering my dilemma. "Father, answer me!" I begged, though he'd been only a dream. He'd answered that question once on my real birthday. I struggled to remember his reply.

"You wanted your Daddy to come home," Q said, popping precariously on the ledge beside me. . .Although, nothing was precarious for a Q.

Coming fully awake, I looked around the cavern, frightened when I didn't see the away team. "What have you done with them?"

"What have I done with them?" Q retorted in an offended tone. "They have merely retired to the city. They are sleeping in their beds-something your Mommy told you to do."

"I was sleeping until you startled me."

"On a hard rock when you could be in a warm bed back on the _Enterprise_. Why can't you trust; Daddy will be home soon."

I ignored Q's last remark. "My Father has to come home before my Mother stops loving him."

"Why remain a placid observer then? You have the ability to end this planet's suffering and bring Daddy Dearest home."

"So do you."

"How true, but if I snap my fingers, it wouldn't prove anything to you. Daddy would return to your cozy little family and all would be boringly blissful among the Rozhenkos. You, however, would learn nothing from this experience."

"I don't want to violate the Prime Directive."

"Prime Directive!" Q sneered. "You mortals are so concerned with non-interference that you're never accomplishing anything. Ignore the Prime Directive if it will make you happy."

I crossed my arms and looked at Q smugly. "If we're such a failure, then why are you so interested in us?"

"The potential is there-at least in _some_ species."

"Father said you don't like him, that you are rude and insulting toward him."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

"Why do you keep pretending to care about me? I learned most of my values from my father and I'm not ashamed that he is my father."

"Oh really? Then why are you constantly wishing you were not half Klingon?"

"Because of the way the world looks at me," I admitted.

I waited for Q to counter with some smart remark. Instead, he flashed out. A second later, I found myself lying in my bed and wearing my nightgown.

Tossing the covers off of me, I climbed out of bed. How would I get Father back? Could I still snap my fingers and have my way? Or was Q so angry that he had eliminated my power of the Q? Why had I even tried to play his game? Getting smart with a smart aleck always backfired. I stifled a whine. I couldn't let Mother know I was awake. But I was so worried, and I felt so guilty! Should I have listened to Q?

Suddenly my worries were interrupted by a deep grumble coming from the living area. I recognized that voice! I rushed out of my room, momentarily forgetting that I was supposed to be sleeping.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed as I rushed into his arms.

"It is good to see you, too," he said as he swooped me up into his arms.

"Did you finish your away mission?"

My parents exchanged a look of confusion.

"You did help the people on that planet, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course," Father replied slowly. I sensed uncertainty in him. Had Q sent him back home without helping those people? Or had I worked my magic? Having Father back so soon wasn't right if it meant placing millions of people in danger.

"Are you sure? Do you know that they will be okay? Did you win a great victory?" Suddenly, I remembered what he'd said to me that morning of my birthday: _'If you let Kahless guide you, you will know many great victories.'_

"We did," he said.

Mother stepped forward and ran her hand gently through my hair, outwardly comforting me when her own fears burned inside her. Her lip trembled as she spoke. "Sunshine, what do you know about your Father's return?"

I didn't want to tell them that I had beamed down to the planet or that Q had paid me another visit. But did I have a choice?

"I think Q brought Father back home."

Father's grip loosened around me, and I clutched his shoulders fearful that he would drop me. "That menace," Father grumbled.

"We knew he would return, Worf," Mother said, leaning into him. She was trying to soothe him as she had me, but I sensed the rage building inside Father. He set me down and stepped away. Afraid, Mother followed in his footsteps, remaining a meter behind him.

"Q!" Father bellowed. "I demand that you show your face immediately!"

Clutching at the hem of my shirt, I prepared for a battle. What would Q do to Father if he chose not to back down? I knew Father. He believed in fighting to the death. And I was beginning to know Q. He enjoyed humiliating my Father and ridiculing him in front of others.

Silently, I wished for Q not to appear. I mentally hurled my desire across the galaxy, touching whenever and wherever Q happened to be. Holding my breath, I counted to ten. Finally at the end, sure he was not coming, I let out a deep breath of relief.

"Worf?" Mother questioned with worry.

He turned toward her, his expression softening a bit. "Put Shannara to bed. I must speak with the captain about this." Without another word, he left our quarters.

"And as for you, young lady," Mother said, "it's way past your bedtime. I'll tell Data to wait an extra hour tomorrow before picking you up for your schooling."

I smiled broadly, so pleased at the idea of resuming my lessons with Data. One extra hour was not much more to wait.

Minutes later as I was lying in bed, Q once again startled me awake. "You should be happy. Daddy's home. The tin man can pump your brain with a few more megabytes of worthless information. What more could you ask for?"

I turned toward Q who was sitting on the edge of my bed, hand on chin. He had heard Father calling him. Had he chosen not to answer because I had willed him not to, or had he simply ignored Father? Q thought life was a game. He didn't care if people died during the playing. It mattered only whether it had a happy ending for him.

"Why did you bring my father back to the _Enterprise_? I thought you said I wouldn't learn anything unless I brought him back."

"I changed my mind," he said enigmatically. "You were taking too long."

"Changed the rules, you mean. I don't want to play this game anymore."

"You will in time." Q flashed out.

"No, I won't," I promised more to myself than to Q.

Slowly, I drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Parent Trap

Chapter 8: "Parent Trap"

Although Q had brought Father home from the aid mission on Altor Vix, several more missions took Father away during the coming months. Often, he was only a way for a day or two, but I sensed the strain it put on Mother not to have someone to talk with at night as she lay in bed.

I began wondering what kept my parents together. Mother counseled people to find inner peace, while Father embraced his Klingon culture.

"Alexander, what was your mother like?" I asked one Saturday while visiting my brother inside his quarters.

He turned away from the game of three-dimensional chess we'd been playing for nearly an hour. "I wasn't very old when she died," he told me. "Younger than you are now. I miss her, though." His eyes grew reflective, our game forgotten as long-ago memories took its place. "She was a strong-willed, very outspoken woman." As his eyes regained their focus, he looked back at me. "Why are you asking about her? You aren't worried about your mother, are you?" He moved a rook up one level, taking out my last pawn.

"I was wondering why father loved a woman like your mother and then fell in love with my mother. They were so different from each other. Mommy told me she was part Klingon." I frowned at the board, certain I was about to lose another game.

He stared at me, a bit stunned by my insight. "Yes. She was a lot different from your mother, but people grow and change and form different relationships later in life. Father loved my mother passionately and will always cherish her memory as I do. I was happy for him when he found love again. Deanna, your mother, brought stability to his life at a time when he was ready to settle down."

If they continue to grow and change, would Father and Mother want to stay in their relationship? While apart, they were not growing together.

"Will Daddy always love Mommy?" I moved my one remaining knight in to protect my queen.

"I can't say what will happen between them, but they will always love you and Eric unconditionally. They're good parents. What are you worried about, Shannara? Did you overhear them talking?"

I shrugged, scrambling to form my thoughts into words. "Not with my ears. Late at night, I wake up and can't get back to sleep. I try not to intrude, but sometimes I sense Mommy's dreams. She's afraid." Ringing my fingers, I imagined I was squeezing out my frustration.

"What is she afraid of?" He took my knight, leaving my queen vulnerable. Why hadn't I seen it coming? I wasn't very good at this game.

"She's afraid Daddy will leave her. That he doesn't love her as much as he used to. If Daddy didn't have to go on so many away missions his feelings for Mommy wouldn't weaken. If he had more time to pay attention to Mommy, then she wouldn't be so lonely for him."

Alexander captured my queen and the motion seemed to symbolize all my fears. "I'm sorry, Shannara," he said. "Your imagination is probably worse than what is actually happening between your parents. You should talk with them about it. Maybe something else is bothering your mother. She handles a large caseload."

Despite Alexander's well intentions, he was unable to rid me of my fears. After he won our game of chess, I returned to my quarters, two doors down the corridor from my big brother's, and sat down to dinner with my family. As always, my parents talked about their day while they ate and although they were pleasant toward one another, I sensed something bothering them, something both of them were afraid to face.

"Shannara, how was your day?" Mommy asked.

Taken by surprise, I stopped my fork partway to my mouth. I didn't mind the attention, but I worried that Mommy did not devote enough time to Daddy. What if that stability Mommy gave him began to shatter?

"Data said that I did an excellent job on my astrophysics project," I replied after a long silence. Mommy sensed I was upset. If she weren't so withdrawn herself, she would have confronted me about it. "He wants me to start working on a simulation of it. Want to hear about it?"

"Sure, Sunshine." She willed herself to focus on me, though I sensed she was unable to completely push her worries aside.

"I charted a trip from Earth to Shanai Prime. Since the Dragonian Asteroid is currently aligned with the Shanai System, it makes plotting a course tricky. It will be even trickier to maneuver. Data wants me to attempt the course in a shuttlecraft simulation. I'll probably crash, but at least I'll have the chance to try without any risk."

Mommy and Daddy glanced at one another. I sensed in their silence an emotion so strong between them it was almost overpowering. What tragedy had befallen them that they were unwilling to share with me? After failing to pick up on Mommy's thoughts, I asked to be excused from the table and retreated to my room. Mommy was blocking her thoughts, but I felt her pain.

I dragged my easel to the center of my room. Data had given it to me when he first started my painting lessons. Working with the colors helped clear my mind and opened my thoughts to possibilities. I continued a picture of a little girl sitting at a pond with her feet dangling in the water. Behind a nearby tree, a boy was watching the girl unnoticed. I was not completely satisfied with my artwork. Data told me that, with practice, I would improve my technique.

Allowing myself to become mesmerized by the brilliant colors, I drifted away from my room and soon had the sensation of being detached from my body. My hand moved with the brush, applying delicate strokes. My mind floated outward, seeking my mother's thoughts. She was thinking about her children and wishing we could stay little forever. Eric was nearly potty trained and Mommy was mourning the loss of his babyhood.

Coming back into myself like a ship into port, I suddenly realized what Mommy needed. She needed another baby. _That will make her happy,_ I thought with a smile.

I regained the sensation in my hand and studied the details I'd added to the painting. Was it finished?

"Ah, it's so..." Q said, flashing in behind me. I never knew when to expect him. At times, he didn't show for two weeks and other times, he flashed in daily. I turned around to see him scratching at his chin as though at a loss for words. Did he come only to mock me? He was jealous that Data had become my mentor.

"Don't say it," I warned. Luckily, he could not sense how much his opinion had come to matter to me and I was afraid to probe for it.

"Lovely,"he said, barely above a whisper.

I set my paints and brush on the easel's edge, and sat down on the edge of my bed. I would clean them later. Although Q's arrival had been unprovoked, I planned to take full advantage of it. "Q, you said that you created this universe so I could exist. If you created me, then you can give Mommy another baby."

No surprise registered on his face. For a moment, I suspected he knew what was troubling my parents, but if he did, he masked it well for a non-telepath. "Why would you want another little troll to fight for Mommy's attention?"

"Because Mommy's sad. She doesn't want to see me and Eric grow up so fast."

"A new baby would not change anything. It would only grow up as well."

"But she and Daddy need another baby, so their love will grow strong again." With a heavy sigh, I collapsed on the bed. Q would never agree to my request. He didn't care whether my parents stayed together.

Q sat down beside me, offering a wise smile and I lifted my head, resting my elbows on the bed. "What is love? It is that which turns to hate when two lovers grow tired of each other. You should forget love. It causes pain in the end."

"I don't believe you!"

"You will in..."

"No!" I shouted, not allowing him to finish. Coming fully upright, I covered my ears defensively. "I will never, never, never!"

"If a baby is what you really want, you have the power to produce the seed."

A long pause passed between us and I lowered my hands and looked toward Q, expecting a step-by-step explanation. I was afraid to tap into any power that would affect my parents.

"Your Mommy and Daddy love each other." He looked resigned. It had taken a lot of courage for him to admit this. I reached out my hand and placed it inside his, my dark skin contrasting with his pale skin. "But unconditional love," he continued, "causes unbearable pain. The longing, the heartbreak, all unavoidable. A baby would not produce the easy fix that you expect."

Q was a very unhappy being. Someone must have hurt him badly. Did the Q have wives and families? Had Q lost a family, as I was now afraid of losing mine? I wondered if he'd been nursing a broken heart for millions of years, afraid to love again. "Without love, you have no happiness," I told him. "If you'll let me, I'll love you." I bit my tongue, fighting the desire to take my offer one step further and become his little girl. I already had a Daddy!

Suddenly, I sensed panic within Q. He regretted that he couldn't trust my love.

"Are you certain you want me to keep popping in on you? To meddle in your affairs? No one has ever offered me such a reception. Perhaps, you need time to think carefully about it. I will give you that time."

He flashed out before I could protest. As I grabbed a pillow and squeezed it in frustration, I wondered about the original purpose of Q's visit. He never showed up without a reason. What had he wanted? If he weren't too long before his next visit, I might remember to ask.

When I awoke, Daddy had already left for bridge duty and Mommy was sitting at the table working on a report. Eric was still in bed and I was thankful for a few minutes alone with Mommy. I sat down beside her, resisting the urge to probe her mind, but her melancholy radiated out toward me. She glanced up at me. "Is something bothering you, Sunshine?" she asked.

"Are you and Daddy happy together?" I asked.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Yes, of course. Are you worried your Daddy will leave us?"

"If you're not happy, he might."

Mommy leaned forward on her elbows. "If I'm not happy?"

I nodded. "You think you're growing too old. But you're not! You and Daddy could have another baby and everything..."

"What put that idea into your head?"

"Well, I'm getting older and Eric's potty trained. You wish we were still babies."

Sitting up straight in her chair, Mommy grew alarmed. "You're still a little girl. And I don't expect to grow old for a long time. Do you want another little brother or sister? Is that what this is about?"

Had I misread what Mommy had been feeling? I'd always read her emotions so easily. I had thought she wanted another baby to make her happy, but were my own desires overshadowing hers?

"A sister would be nice," I admitted. "I already have two brothers."

"You have to realize, Sunshine, that we don't get everything we want." Her voice grew shaky. Whether we have another baby is a choice I would make with your father." She glanced at the chronometer. "Data will be here shortly. Eat breakfast before he shows up. "

"Yes, Mommy," I said and walked over to the replicator to order eggs, toast and juice.

As my plate materialized, I glanced back at Mommy and found her on the sofa crying.

Data had given me ten chemistry problems involving math formulas as homework during our previous session and although I worked on them quietly in my room that morning, my mind remained on my mother. Why had the idea of another baby made her cry?

After lunch, I met with Data inside his quarters. I handed in the completed assignment, but three of my answers were incorrect. We sat down on the sofa, so Data could explain the problems I'd missed. I had never missed more than one problem involving math or science before; I could not concentrate on formulas today.

"Data, do you ever wish you could have a baby...I mean, become a father?" I asked, interrupting him.

"On occasion, I have contemplated what it would be like to raise a child from birth," he responded, setting my data padd on the coffee table. "A child fulfills one's desire for unconditional love; a desire to be needed. A newborn child is helpless and completely dependent on its parent. It is a remarkable and rewarding responsibility knowing another depends completely upon you for his or her survival."

"Then you do wish you could become a father?"

"Oh yes. I once attempted to fill that desire. I created an android daughter from my own positronic brain. I named her Lal. I nurtured her, taught her basic needs, and when I felt she was ready to venture out and learn from the examples of others, I allowed her the freedom she required. All parents must make that sacrifice. They must offer the child some independence."

"What happened to your daughter?"

"Unfortunately, her brain suffered a cascade-wide systems failure which was irreparable. I have not attempted to procreate since." I sensed in him the same emotion I perceived in Mother that morning.

"I'm sorry, Data. Maybe someday you will marry and have more children. I think my parents need more children, too. Eric is almost potty trained. So, he's becoming more independent and Mommy feels less and less needed. Daddy works so many hours on the bridge. I think we need a new baby to keep our family together!"

Data looked alarmed. "Has your mother voiced that desire?"

"She said she's happy." I folded my arms. "I don't sense that she is, though. We don't spend enough time together as a family anymore. If she had a new baby to care for, she would feel more needed."

"You are seeking a way to impel your mother to take time from her counseling duties, correct?"

Although I wasn't quite sure what "impel" meant, I nodded.

"If she were to have a new baby, she would take an extended leave as ship's counselor and would spend more time with you and with Eric as well."

"Of course," I said with a shrug. "I want our family to be happy."

"Perhaps, you are going about this incorrectly. I will speak with your parents on your behalf. I believe a family vacation is in order. Neither of your parents have used any leave time in quite a while."

I jumped up from my seat, nearly knocking my data padd on the floor. "Do you think they'd agree to take a vacation?"

"I am uncertain, but I will attempt to convince them." He glanced at my data padd, which was hanging precariously on the desk. "Now let us continue reviewing your calculation errors, so you may proceed to your next assignment."

After dinner, Data came to our quarters. Mommy sent me to my room and Eric to his room, while she and Daddy spoke with Data. I could not concentrate on my assignment when my family's happiness was in question.

"Why waste the android's time?" Q said, popping in behind me. Startled, I spun around to face him. "You have the ability to snap your fingers and send your family anywhere you wish."

"Magic doesn't bring happiness if it's used against someone's will. My parents would be angry with me for taking them away from their ship's duty, and they would be disappointed in me."

"You didn't mind when I brought your Daddy home early from Altor Vix. Is there a problem with having what you want if it doesn't interfere with the master plan?"

"Taking them away from the ship would interfere! The crew is depending on them. They have to make arrangements before they can leave."

"My my, so young to have morals." He smiled mischievously at me as he leaned toward my ear. "Abandon the ship. Have a little fun!"

"Is that how you would handle it? Captain Riker was right. You really enjoy playing games with people like they're your puppets to do as you wish with. Why do you keep popping in on me? What do you want with me?"

"Is it too inconceivable for you to believe that I simply want to see you happy? You want time with Mommy and Daddy. I'm trying to help how easily you could get what you want."

What if my parents didn't agree to take a vacation? Would Q's option tempt me? I could not allow that. "No, I won't use the power of the Q against my parents! If they don't want to take a vacation, then I'll find another way to bring this family closer."

"As you wish," Q said and flashed out.

That was too easy, I realized. What trick did Q have planned next? Alarmed, I rushed into the living area, half-expecting to find Q harassing my parents. He was not there.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?" Mommy asked.

Running into her arms, I accepted a hug. "Mommy, can we take a family vacation, please." I was whining, but couldn't bring myself to stop.

She and Daddy stared at one another for a long moment before Daddy said, "Sit down, Shannara. Your mother and I need to speak with you."

"I will excuse myself," Data said as he stood and walked toward the door. Once he was gone, I took the seat he'd vacated

"It is time you knew," Father continued. "A few weeks ago, your mother had a miscarriage."

"Do you understand?" Mommy asked. I thought I did, but shrugged. "I was going to have a baby, then something went wrong and I lost the baby."

"That's why you've been so sad?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that we weren't able to tell you this sooner. I know you were confused." She grasped my hand. "It was wrong of us to keep this tragedy from you."

I hugged Mommy to let her know that I was both sorry for the loss and accepted her apologies.

Mother patted me on the back to offer me comfort while gaining her own comfort. "We haven't taken a family vacation in a long time," she admitted. She pulled out of our hug to look me in the eyes. Your father and I will talk with Captain Riker tomorrow." She glanced up at Father and he acknowledged the plan with a nod. "Maybe in a couple of weeks, we can enjoy some shore leave."

I glanced from Mother to Father, neither of us smiling. I had never felt so ambivalent, both happy and sad at the same time. We would remain a family.

Someday, a time might come when I would wish something so fiercely that the urge to tap into Q's gift would become irresistible. That scared me. Why would I want to be a part of the Continuum when I sensed such love radiating from this room?

I giggled as Eric splashed water against my face. Unperturbed by the cool sting in my nostrils and throat, I playfully attacked him back. Mommy and Daddy were sitting on the beach, hand in hand. We were vacationing on a small planet in the Demarius System while the _Enterprise _was a few light years away, her crew conducting surveys of a newly discovered pulsar cloud. Daddy had been reluctant to miss the work, but Captain Riker had practically ordered him to take a vacation. If we went on regular family vacations, Mommy and Daddy would stay happy with each other. They shouldn't live on the same starship and miss each other so many hours of the day.

Q popped in between my brother and me. Startled, Eric fell backward, gulping in lake water. I laughed. I could not have found a better way to get even with my brother. "Mommy!" he called out.

"Isn't this so picture perfect," Q said. He was wearing tight orange-and-green striped swimming trousers.

As I frowned at Q, I saw Mommy and Daddy rushing toward us, fright masking their faces. "Get away from her!" Daddy bellowed.

"Or you'll what?" Q countered with a smirk. "Dunk me?" With a click of his fingers, he stopped the world around us. Daddy froze with a grimace on his face; Mommy with her mouth wide open. Q turned back toward me. "I only came to join in on the fun, and see, Daddy's always thinking the worst of me."

"Can you blame him?" I asked. "You always show up unannounced and uninvited."

"Ah," Q said with a pout. "You don't want me?"

"I want to enjoy my vacation with my family. Please, don't spoil it."

He stepped out of the water, and producing a towel, began drying off. He circled my parents and studied their positions. "Such devotion. They'd go to any length to protect you, even when they have no means of defense."

"What are you going to do to them?" I asked, my chest heaving as I stepped out of the water.

"I could snap my fingers and send them to oblivion. I could turn them into giant slugs or tiny gnats. Do you believe I'm that evil?" Motioning the entire beach with his hand, he told me, "Countless worlds like this one could be yours with a mere wish. Take your family with you. There's no need to return to that bucket of titanium alloys and bolts."

"My parents would never abandon their duties. If I forced them, they would resent me. Just because I don't share their love for life on a starship doesn't mean I don't understand why their careers are important to them. They help people. They help colonies. They _help_ entire races survive. Why should we stand in the way of that?"

Q bent down on one knee and peered into my eyes. "I made you too smart," he admitted. "No six-year old girl should have such insight. Maybe I was a bit hasty coming to you, giving you the gift of the Continuum. I could have waited fifty or sixty years."

"What are you going to do, take my powers away?"

He stood and brushed the sand from his knees. He didn't speak for a long moment and I realized I was holding my breath, actually fearful of becoming an average six-year-old. What would life be like knowing I had once been super intelligent?

"If you insist on never using the power of the Q, I might. The choice is yours, little girl." He folded his arms across his bare chest, looking defeated. "Others have rejected life as a Q. No matter how attractive I portray the Continuum, they chose to return to the mundane. You women seem to prefer it." He looked away from me, staring at the frozen water where Eric stood up to his waist. "Remind me to tell you about Vash one of these days. She was a high-spirited girl like you. How could I resist any woman who would turn Jean-Luc's head? Ah well. I bid myself ado from this family affair."

As he flashed out, the world around me reanimated. My parents rushed into the water. Father grabbed up Eric as Mother wrapped her arms around me. "Are you all right?" Mother asked.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "Q didn't mean any harm. He was jealous because we were having so much fun." The tension on the beach was unbearable. The water suddenly felt cold and uninviting. "Let's go back to the cottage and have some dinner."

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Eric agreed.

Our parents led us out of the water and we followed the path back to the three-bedroom cottage we had rented for ten days. Q did not appear during the remainder of our vacation. I thought I was relieved by his absence, but as the days past, I began wondering where he was and when he would show up again.


	9. Chapter 9: It Takes Q to Tango

Chapter 9: "It Takes Q To Tango"

In the three months following our family vacation, life aboard a starship resumed. As I embraced the mundane, I clung to the memory of our vacation even as the euphoria faded. Q Rarely popped in on me and I wondered if he had been serious about taking the power of the Q away from me and moving on. He had reversed his gift with others before me, though I did not know how many there were or for how long each of them had remained a Q.

Data continued to mentor me and although he was pleased by my progress, I doubted he would want to teach me for much longer. I began to doubt that anyone would want me around soon. I did not know where this feeling stemmed from, but some days, it overwhelmed me.

As I sat on the sofa one evening, playing with a doll and waiting for Father to come home, the captain called out to Mother over the comm system.

"Sorry to disturb you," Captain Riker said after Mother answered. "We just received a hail from a shuttlecraft heading our way. It's your mother. She'll be docking in Cargo Bay 3 in approximately one hour."

"Oh dear," Mother said. She loved Grandma, but was often annoyed by her unannounced visits. "Thanks for the warning, Will."

"May I come to the cargo bay to meet Grandma, too?" I asked. Even though Mother would have rather been warned of Grandma's visits, I delighted in Grandma's impulses. She enjoyed playing games like a kid.

"Me too! Me too!" Eric exclaimed, plowing through a pile of discarded toys.

Mother smiled at me. "Yes, you may." She was relieved to not have to face Grandma alone. "After you finish dinner and wash up." She walked to the replicator and ordered two small plates for Eric and me and a larger one for herself.

Happily, I began spooning my vegetables into my mouth, even the pieces I didn't like. Before we finished, Father walked through the door.

"Grandma's coming!" Eric said before Mother could say hello to Father.

From the sour expression on Father's face, he'd obviously heard the news from the bridge.

"I do not see why your mother has to visit us now," Father grumbled. He went to the replicator and ordered a Klingon blood wine. Mother did not approve of his drinking on an empty stomach, but did not scold him.

"Oh, is there a more appropriate time?" Mother reached for a napkin and wiped at my little brother's face. He yelled for her to "stop!" swatting at the cloth. Mother managed to finish the task.

"Some warning would be appreciated."

"Sixty minutes isn't enough for you?" Mother was being coy. She felt the same as Father did. I didn't need empathy to tell me that. She grabbed hers and Eric's plates and walked up beside Father to recycle them. She placed her arms around Father's waist. "Don't worry, Worf. You can stay home while the children and I handle mother."

"Gladly," Father said with a grin. He swallowed the last of his blood wine.

I dabbed my napkin at my mouth and wiped my hands. "I'm ready," I exclaimed and slipped out of my chair.

"It's still a bit early, Sunshine," she told me. "I believe you forgot something." Mother pointed at my dirty plate.

"Oh." Hastily, I performed the task. "Now can we go?"

Mother sighed deeply. An hour had never seemed so long! "Data gave you a couple of assignments. Why don't you work on your schoolwork for a few minutes and I'll call you when we can leave. Okay?"

I groaned outwardly, but sensing that Mother would not offer an alternative, I stepped into my room to retrieve my data padd. I returned to the living area to work from there. The assignment was easy and yet it consumed enough time that once I was finished, Mother told me we could leave. I set my data padd on the end table and slid off the sofa.

Father had helped Eric pick up his toys, so our quarters would be presentable when Grandma arrived.

Mother scooped Eric up into her arms, then took my hand into hers and led me out, down the corridor and into the turbolift. "Computer, Cargo Bay 3," she said as the doors closed.

"Mother, what sort of news do you think Grandma's come to tell us?"

Mother glanced down at me with amazement. "I've known your grandmother all my life and still, she is one of the most unpredictable people I've met."

"Me too," I responded as the doors opened onto the cargo bay.

"You're just in time, counselor," the technician said. "Ambassador Troi's ETA is fifty seconds."

Standing beside the technician, we watched the bay doors expectantly. Mother set Eric down and quickly realized that was a mistake as he ran behind the console. Fortunately, the technician caught him before he played with the controls. "Hey, little guy!"

Why hadn't we left Eric with Father? Mother sensed my disappointment, but had no chance to comment before the shuttlebay doors opened (with Eric helping the technician to my bemusement) and a shuttlecraft glided toward the landing pod. We stepped forward to greet Grandma as she exited the small vehicle. She looked prim and proper, as usual, but inwardly, flustered. What had happened to her?

"Deanna darling," she said reaching out to hug Mother. "I'm glad you brought the children with you instead of. . ."

"Mother!"

"I was going to say your husband. Deanna, don't be so defensive. I'm merely glad Shannara and Eric are here." Grandma paused. "Your friend paid me a visit," she said.

After a beat, I realized she was talking to me. "What friend? All the children I know are on the _Enterprise_." Mother looked at Grandma with alarm. "You saw Q!" I realized.

"Mother, what did he say to you?" Mother asked, her voice cracking. "Did he hurt you?" Suddenly Mother was very concerned for Grandma. Why did everyone assume Q wanted to inflict harm?

"I'm fine, darling. He took me on an adventure to a place called the threads."

The technician brought Eric, who was complaining profusely about being taken away from the controls, around and handed him to Mother before returning to his station.

"Are you telling me you went willingly?" Mother asked, raising her voice over Eric's protests.

"Of course not. He may have charmed me once, but I won't be taken for a fool twice. Since when does that stop Q?" Silence passed between them and I furrowed my brow trying to pick up on their thoughts. What did Grandma mean by charmed? It sounded like a romantic word, but Grandma hardly felt romantic toward Q. And why was she so angry about it? "After I met Q, I heard a lot about the other pranks he's pulled on people. Jean-Luc told me that Q was responsible for introducing us to the Borg and after what Jean-Luc went through as Locutus... I must say Q gave me quite an earful."

"Grandma, who's Locutus?"

Mother glanced back at the technician. "Mother, maybe we should go to our quarters, where we can discuss this in private."

"By all means."

As we exited, I had to nearly run to keep up with the adults. "Grandma, what did Q say about me?"

I wanted to learn about this Locutus person, whoever he was, but sensed it was a very sensitive subject. I would ask someone later. Maybe Q would tell me. After a few of his riddles, mixed with innuendo and opinion, I might discover the answer.

Mother asked questions of Grandma on the way back to our quarters, pausing whenever another crew member approached us. Why had Q taken Grandma? What was his agenda? Would he show up on the _Enterprise_ today?

Q visited me more often than anyone realized. I had managed to keep that information shielded well.

Grandma looked toward Mother for her consent, then turned to face me. "He told me he really cares about you."

More than the news, its delivery offered me reassurance, for Grandma believed Q. Even as Mother continued questioning Grandma, I relaxed. Q had visited not to annoy anyone, but to convince them he cared.

Alexander was in our quarters, sitting at the table with Father. I rushed over to him and he placed his arm across my back as though in comfort.

"Shannara," Father said, waving me over to him. "Has Q contacted you again?"

"No, not me," I said with sudden dread. Who else had Q visited? Slowly, I looked back at Grandma and spoke her name.

"I was en route to a conference at a Bolian colony when Q made other plans for me," Grandma began. "Instead of sitting through Ambassador Trell's boring speech, I spent two hours wandering the threads while Q explained the nature of the multiverse and why he created this verse. If he weren't so annoying, I would have been intrigued."

"Worf, did Q show up here?" Mother asked.

My big brother answered. "Q came to my quarters a few minutes ago. He said he intends no harm; that he means to help Shannara."

"That's what he told me!" Grandma exclaimed. "He claims Shannara will never live up to her potential in this verse and that we're stifling her with our mundane lives."

"And you believed him!" Mother said, flabbergasted.

"Not for a second," Alexander responded. "He expects to win us over as if he has no history in this universe."

Uncomfortable with everyone talking about me and not including me in the conversation, I picked up my data padd from the end table and started a new drawing. If they had, I would have told them that Q only wanted companionship. If others hadn't hurt him, maybe he wouldn't have tried to win my affection. Q had mentioned a Vash, whom he and Captain Picard had both been fond of. I wondered if Mother and Father had known her as well.

"He's using the divide and conquer approach," Grandma said. "Why else confront us one at a time? Why isn't he here, pledging his allegiance for Shannara to the entire family?"

Father growled. "It would be a false pledge."

"That's one point we agree on."

"But why?" Mother asked. "What is his objective? To get Shannara to join the Continuum? She's just a little girl. Even with a profound intelligence, she has only a child's experience. What could she possibly offer a being who's several million years old that he doesn't already have or know?"

Suddenly, Mother disappeared in a flash. "Q!" Father yelled, jumping up to stand where Mother had been as if he could snatch her back. I imagined Mother would have the answers when she returned. Would they be the answers we wanted to hear?

Father was the chief of security and he could do nothing but pace while he waited for Q to return his wife. He feared that Mother wouldn't come back. She would, though, because Q didn't want Mother. He wanted me. I wondered if Father would miss me as much as he did Mother if I were to disappear.

"He will return her to us, Father," Alexander said. He was still sitting at the table where Grandma Lwaxana had joined him. "Q likes to play games, but he tires of them easily."

On the sofa, I brought my knees up to my chest, clutching my data padd firmly in my hand. I felt like folding into myself and disappearing. I couldn't bear life without Mother. Didn't Q know that?

"I agree with Alexander," Grandma said. "How many times has Q taken Jean-Luc on one of his escapades? He likes to play games whether the participants are willing or not. Deanna will return unharmed. But if it were within my power, I would show Q how to tango."

I was confused. Why would Grandma want to teach Q how to dance? "I don't think Q wants to dance," I said.

Everyone turned toward me.

"What I meant dear," Grandma began. "Is that..."

Before Grandma could finish, a Q-flash brought Mother back on the other side of the sofa. I turned around and climbed onto my knees to face her. Father rushed toward her, bringing his arms around her waist. "Deanna, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured us, glancing around the room to include everyone in her reply. She slipped out of Father's grasp and came toward me. "Sunshine," she began, removing the data padd from my grasp and returning it to the end table. "I want you to promise me that no matter how hard Q tries to convince you, you won't agree to join the Continuum. That is the power you have over him."

"I promise, Mommy," I responded, eager to please her. Reaching out, I hugged her around the neck. "I want to be with you and Daddy always. I don't want you to go away ever, ever again!"

"Why is it important to prove his devotion for Shannara?" Alexander asked. "It's within his power to take Shannara away and never bring her back. He's taken others on excursions. Why go out of his way to win our approval?"

"He's powerful," I said. "That doesn't make him bad." They looked at me with doubt, refusing to believe that Q would ever have good intentions. I turned to Grandma. "Grandma, I finished my homework already. Can we play a game?"

Grandma glanced from Father to Mother before replying, "if it's all right with your parents, there's a new holo program I'd like to explore. I wouldn't want to whisk you away without their approval."

Mother frowned at Grandma, but then nodded. "All right. For an hour. She's still a little girl and needs to get in bed at a reasonable hour."

Racing toward the door, I said, "Let's go Grandma." I wanted to retreat from the emotional tension before anyone brought up further complaints about Q." Even in my haste, I glanced back at my family and hoped Q didn't snatch one of them away again. Why hadn't he taken me?

"I haven't been to the Tuskonian Pyramids in years. How would you like to search them for hidden treasures?"

"Sure!"

Grandma explained that the program recreated the pyramids as they were centuries ago before their caverns were plundered of all their treasures. We stepped inside the holodeck and I was amazed by the enormous pyramids. Several characters that formed a pattern adorned the door of the pyramid we face. There was no visible door handle so I studied the symbols for some secret combination to open the door.

"Centuries ago, archaeologists spent years deciphering the mystery of these symbols." She ran her fingers along the indentations. "The aliens who created these artifacts were extremely advanced. It is believed that they took to space, never to return to their homeworld. No one has ever learned why or what became of them. The planet is still rich in natural resources. With no signs of any significant warfare on its surface; quite unusual for any civilization no matter its level of development."

"Wow! Grandma, do you suppose the Q once lived on a planet and because they were so intelligent, they grew tired of that existence?" Instantly, I sensed a shift in Grandma's mood. "I'm sorry. We were trying to forget about our dealings with Q." Why couldn't I stop comparing everything to Q? Everyone around me hated him and was angered by his dominance over them.

"Yes, let's forget Q," Grandma said, tapping a pattern onto the symbols until the door opened inwardly to rest snugly against the floor. Stepping aside, Grandma allowed me to enter the pyramid tunnel first.

I didn't venture far before I found the first artifact, a tiny grey vase with an ornate floral design, setting on a ledge. It looked so delicate that I was afraid to touch it.

"It's a holographic creation, dear," Grandma reminded me, sensing my apprehension. "You can't hurt it."

With my mouth open in awe, I gently grasped the vase and peered down into its tiny depth. Something stirred inside and I imagined beetles running rampant throughout the pyramid.

"Care to dance?" a squeaky voice asked. I jumped back, nearly dropping the artifact. After regaining my balance, I peered inside the vase at an insect-sized Q.

"Q! What do you think you're doing?" I asked. "Why have you been harassing my family?"

"He enjoys torturing all the insect races of the universe," Grandma answered as she stepped closer to me. "It helps build up his superiority complex."

"Moi?" Q said in jest. "Why is it so hard for you to believe I have good intentions? Shannara's well-being happens to be very important to me. Why shouldn't I seek the blessings of her family and peers?"

"That will happen when snow falls on Vulcan." Grandma appeared smug as though she believed she could outwit Q. "You are not even worth our consideration."

"My dear, I am bigger than you will ever dream of becoming."

"How big is that–about four centimeters?"

"Three-point-four to be exact."

"Yes, and you appear this way to mock us." Grandma folded her arms across her chest. She wanted to venture further into the tunnel, but she was afraid to turn away from Q–as though staring into his beady eyes offered her any advantage.

Q shook his tiny head. "Why must everyone believe I have evil intentions?"

"Because you've caused so much havoc over the years. Look at poor stressed-out Jean-Luc. Do you think he's enjoyed your antics? My granddaughter and I are trying to enjoy a historical tour and you have to bug us."

"Bug! I prefer to think of myself as a little genie in a bottle." Suddenly, a smoke wafted out of the vase and when it cleared, Q was standing between Grandma and me. "Accept me into your life and I will grant you your fondest wishes."

"I wish you would leave us alone," Grandma said.

"Is that what you wish as well?" Q asked me. "Tell me, and I will never appear to you in any form again."

"Never?" Excitedly, I dropped the vase and it shattered.

Q made a "tut-tut" sound. "Now I will have to find a new home."

"You'd keep that promise if I called you on it?"

"As you wish!" He raised his hand, signaling a Q-flash.

"No wait!"

His expression turned earnest. "You really don't want me to go?"

Briefly, I analyzed my reaction to Q's threat. Why was I so afraid of losing him? He wasn't my father and he wasn't my brother. He wasn't even from any of the same races as me. Oh, he could pretend to be Klingon; he could pretend to be anything he wanted. He offered me the power of the Q and was convinced that was enough to bridge our universes. Should I surrender to his beliefs?

"I don't want you to go."

Grandma huffed and I glanced at her, noticing her lip curling up for a second. "Why do you prey on innocent children?" she demanded of Q.

"Innocent?" Q looked at me incredulously. "She lost her innocence at two, long before I showed up to guide her."

"What happened when I was two?" I asked. Certainly, he was not referring to my accident. I wanted desperately to remember. Even with my gifted intelligence, I could barely recall a time when Eric was not around. Why were the past two years of my life so vivid and everything before that practically a void?

"Go away, Q!" Grandma ordered. "The past needs to remain in the past."

"Time is rather irrelevant," Q said. "Fate has already planned out the sequence of events."

"You have no more foresight than we do," I realized aloud. "Despite your superior intelligence, you're clueless about what the future holds. Otherwise, you wouldn't need me."

Grandma grabbed me by the wrist. "What does he need you for? You'll be seven-years old next month. He's probably more than seven-million years old."

"Closer to seven billion," Q admitted.

"Haven't you caused enough harm?"

"He hasn't hurt anyone," I protested. "He enjoys playing games–just like you Grandma."

"His games are costly. He thought it was entertaining to introduce the Borg to the Federation. Eighteen lives were lost on the first encounter; I'm uncertain of the current count."

"Are you saying that Q deliberately brought war upon the Federation?" Flabbergasted, I turned toward Q. "You didn't make the Borg evil," I said, expecting confirmation.

"No," he replied. "Every verse must have evil to balance the good. Starfleet fails to acknowledge that my introduction of the Borg prepared them for the battles ahead. Many worlds have become extinct after the scourge of the Borg. I gave Starfleet a tactical advantage, but people like Jean-Luc Picard are taking the credit. Let them. I have a higher agenda to fulfill.

On _my_ last count, the Federation was still thriving."

Grandma scowled. "You enjoy twisting other people's words."

"Actually, I prefer the tango to the twist."

"Who was Locutus?" I asked. "Was he a Borg?"

Grandma yanked me by the arm. She had never hurt me before! "Let's go back to your quarters. I can't enjoy myself in present company."

As she dragged me out of the holodeck, I glanced desperately back at Q .

"Ask Jean-Luc," he called after me. "That's his story to tell."


	10. Chapter 10: Ps & Qs

Chapter 10: "P's & Q's"

After failing to convince my family that he only meant to help me, Q did not visit me for the next couple of months. He didn't strike me as someone who ever gave up and I continued to anticipate his next appearance.

Since I turned seven, Mother had allowed me to walk unescorted to Data's quarters.

My android mentor spent as much time as he could, usually a couple of hours a day, tutoring me. He never mentioned Q, but he worried about the entity's next move.

As I entered Data's quarters one afternoon in October, I puzzled over the current project he had set up for me. "What is it?" I asked as I examined it from every angle. I'd never seen such a contraption. It had wooden slabs that formed narrow paths. What practical purpose could it serve?

"It is an elaborate maze," Data responded. "Scientists once built them to test the instinctual reactions of small rodents."

"Why?"

"They believed that by understanding the behavior of lower lifeforms, they could begin unlocking the mysteries of the human brain."

"Do you have any rodents?" I scanned the room, spotting Data's cat Boots lying on the sofa, licking one of his black paws. Boots was the son of a female cat named Spot, which Data had owned until she passed away. I probably had asked a dumb question, but if he didn't have any rodents, then why had he bothered building the maze?

"No. They would not survive around Boots. However, the maze will not remain in my quarters. I am sending it home with you, where you will begin training two white mice. You will document their reactions to the intricacies of the maze."

I stepped closer to the maze, studying its passageways. I wondered if the mice would enjoy the puzzles their new home would offer or would they become as annoyed with my manipulation of their lives as I had with Q's interference upon my life. Oddly, I was eager to find out.

"Can I begin the experiment today?"

"We will need to stop by the zoological lab to obtain two mice, but yes, that is my intention. I will accompany you to your quarters where I will show you how to set up the experiment and to care for the mice."

"Can I name them?"

"Of course."

Carrying my two new pets inside a small barred cage, I attempted to keep up with Data, who was having a much easier time lifting the much-larger maze. These tiny creatures were fascinating. Their cage provided them safety against predators-like Boots-and yet they were still helpless. Without someone to feed and water them, they wouldn't survive. I felt like their god.

When we stepped into the living area of my quarters, a woman was sitting on the sofa with Mother. She was older than Mother by a few years. Suddenly sensing deep sorrow and dread directed at me from this stranger, I looked pleadingly toward mother for an explanation.

"Shannara, this is Dr. Beverly Picard," Mother said. "You don't remember her, but she took care of you once when you were very sick."

"Hello," I said. "It's nice to meet you." Although I still sensed uneasiness in the room, I also was overwhelmed by the closeness between these two women. Mother had obviously known this doctor for a long time.

"Hello dear," the doctor said. "It's good to see you're doing well."

"I'm in a class by myself." All three adults laughed at my words, though I didn't understand why they found it funny. "Commander Data gives me special one-on-one tutoring."

"On Earth, they call that homeschooling," the doctor pointed out.

"Beverly and her husband have come to visit us," Mother explained. "I've invited them to dinner."

"Can Data come, too?"

"Well..."

Why was she hesitating? Data had been her friend since before I had been born. Why would she invite one friend and not another?

"Please!"

"All right." Again, she paused. "We have a serious matter to discuss, and-" she looked up at Data. "I'd value your input, Data."

"I would be delighted to offer whatever advice I can." Balancing the maze with one hand (to my amazement), the android reached out for the cage. "Meanwhile, I believe I should begin setting up your project, Shannara and allow your Mother time to talk with you." Barely glancing at him, I nodded. I feared that something horrible had happened. Why else would everyone be so tense around me? Gracefully, Data stepped into my room.

"What do we have to talk about?" I asked, confused. Mother and the doctor shared an anxious look. "Has something happened to Father?"

Mother was surprised by this question. "He's on bridge duty," she told me. "He's fine." She reached out to grasp my hands. "We don't want to worry you, Shannara. But we do have something very important to discuss with you."

I turned toward the other woman, hoping she would answer this riddle. "Why did you come here? Why didn't you just contact us through a subspace message?"

"Subspace is a great communication tool," the doctor replied. "But it could never replace the need for personal contact." I knew what she meant. So many times I'd talked with Father while he had been on an away mission, longing to have him with me.

"Yeah. It's kind of like interacting with holodeck characters. It's fun for a while, but then you want the real thing." I should have allowed them time to catch up with each other. Yet I was torn between wanting to learn more about my project from Data and the desire to learn what was happening. Mother and Dr. Picard would not to tell me any more-I could sense their fear of it-and keeping busy with my project would pass the time before dinner.

The doctor looked at me, astonished. "You weren't kidding, Deanna. You're daughter is quite intuitive. I'm sure exposure to Data has helped."

"Speaking of whom," I said, "I should see if he's got my project set up." I hastily retreated into my bedroom before the women had a chance to further embarrass me.

Data was very fast. He had already cleaned off my desk and set up the maze. "Ah good," he said. "We are ready to expose the mice to the maze. It would be best if you handle them, so they will bond with you." He slid the small cage toward me, and I peered at my two new friends. . . .Sam and Al, I had named them. Al was the one with a brown patch around his eye. I almost heard their tiny hearts beating as they scratched furtively at the cage walls. How would I convince them that they could trust me?

"This lever opens the small doorway," Data said, pressing down on a metal bar and opening the wooden door of the maze. He turned toward me and lifted the lid of the small cage.

I stared at the mice afraid to pick them up. I didn't want to hurt them. "Ahhh..."

"It is all right, Shannara. You must not be frightened of them. They will sense that and become more agitated."

"Sense! You mean they're empathic, too!" Looking into their beady little eyes, I projected positive thoughts toward them.

"Not exactly. However, they can detect certain emotions through their sense of smell."

"Oh." Reaching into the box, I lifted Sam out of the cage. The rodent squealed in protest, and I petted him gently to soothe him. After the animal calmed down, I moved him toward the open door of the maze. I was in complete control of his life! Did I have too much power? Was Q's gift, the magic of the Continuum, any worse?

"What if he doesn't like being trapped in a maze? I can't bare to do that to him!" I pulled Sam away from the maze and clutched him to my chest. He began to squeal again, louder and more frantic.

"The mice are non-sentient beings," Data explained. "Their lower intelligence does not allow them to perceive either their cage or the maze as a prison. In fact, they feel comfort in the safety of their cage."

This reminded me of when Q had brought me to the nebula. I had felt helpless and dominated, until I had realized how much control Q had given me. A part of me had enjoyed that power, especially when it had allowed me to get even with Tammy. I was scared of that part of me. I wanted to do what was right by keeping those powers hidden deep inside me.

Why was I comparing my dealings with Q to a science experiment? Many kids before me had been given science projects.

"Shannara, we need to proceed," Data prodded.

I nodded and before entertaining further doubts, pushed the mouse through the door. Data snapped the latch closed, and we watched Sam's reaction to his new surroundings. He flipped to the right, scratched at the door, and squeaked a bit before turning back to scurry frantically through the tunnel. He darted down one path only to turn around and follow another.

"Eventually, he will arrive here." Data pointed at a cubby with a food dish. "At first, you will need to supplement their diet by putting food along with water in their cage every evening until they are able to complete the maze. As for your responsibility..." He retrieved my data padd and handed it to me. "You will write daily notes describing their behavior, including if and how long it takes them to reach their food dish, how much they eat and drink and how they adapt to going back and forth between the cage and the maze."

I sat on my bed, so it was easier for me to take notes.

"You will allow the mice to attempt the maze three times a day," Data explained as he retrieved Sam from the maze and placed him back inside the cage. "After you eat your own meals is a good schedule to follow. Some mice learn to follow a maze rather quickly, while other mice require more time. Compare the behavior and learning patterns of Sam and Al. Document both their differences and similarities. Remember to check their water dispenser several times a day. They must never be without water. Their bedding must also be changed every two to three days." Data paused. "Do you have any questions?"

"May I play with them?"

"Of course. The attention will give them great pleasure. However, you must be careful not to let them run loose or to overtire them. I suggest you play with only one of them at a time.

I wondered if Q had me on a schedule.

With a nod, I jumped off my bed and went to the cage. Sam was drinking from the water dispenser, while Al was curled up in a corner. I snatched up Al and hugged him to my chest. He did not squeal as Sam had. I would note this difference later.

Data followed me out to the living area. Disappointed that Dr. Picard had left, I sat down at the table beside Mother. She was updating the files of the crew members whom she had had sessions with that morning. Data remained standing behind me.

"Mommy," I said, holding the rodent out to her. "This is Al."

I sensed that she didn't like mice much, but she smiled at Al anyway. "It's cute," she admitted.

"Data says that I'm responsible enough for a pet." Al wiggled in my hands, but I held onto him firmly.

The door to my brother's room swished open and he emerged from his afternoon nap, wiping at his sleepy eyes. As he came closer to us, he noticed my mouse and instead of climbing onto Mommy's lap, squealed at Al. Startled, the mouse jumped from my hands and darted across the room.

"Oh no! You idiot!" I screamed at Eric. My little brother began to cry and reached for Mommy. She scooped him into her arms. Fortunately, as an android, Data could move as quickly as Al and managed to corner the rodent in seconds. As Data returned Al to my arms, I scolded my brother, "You cannot play with my pets. You aren't responsible enough."

"Shannara," Mother said sternly. "Don't bully your brother. He didn't mean any harm."

Eric nearly scared my pet mouse to death and still, I was the one getting into trouble. I petted Al, calming him down as I calmed myself. "But–"

"No. I want you think about how you treated Eric. Go to your room and play quietly until dinnertime."

"I believe this has brought an end to today's schooling," Data said. "I will see you at dinner." He left our quarters.

A short while before dinner time, Mother came into my room wearing a lovely purple dress and handed me a brand-new replicated dress of my own. It had a pink rose print and lace trim. "We should dress up for our guests," she said. She was pretending to be happy, but I sensed that deep down she was very nervous. "I haven't seen them in a long time, so I want you to make them feel welcome." She did not mention the earlier incident with Eric. Had she forgotten about my punishment? She was obviously preoccupied by whatever news Dr. Picard had brought. Should I use that to my advantage?

Why had Dr. Picard and her husband come to visit us? Was someone ill? We hadn't heard from Grandma Lwaxana in a while. And then I thought of Alexander. Before he'd returned to Q'ronos, he had explained to me about some of the dangers of becoming a peacekeeper for the Klingons. How much opposition had he met? He was already fighting one battle with Mother, who was angry that he'd brought Rosa with him.

"Is Dr. Picard an important person?" I asked, accepting the dress and beginning to change.

"Yes. She is also a very close friend of mine." Mother opened my top dresser drawer and removed my hairbrush and a pink ribbon. "She and her husband have something important they need to discuss with us."

"What?"

After zipping up my dress, Mother patted the bed and we sat down together. As she brushed my hair, she answered my question. "There are some people who would like to meet you. They call themselves the Akodians. I met some of them shortly after you were born. Like you and I, they are empathic, and they have asked for permission to run some tests on you."

They were the ones who had accidentally turned on my empathic ability at birth, I realized. "Why do they want to run tests on me?" The temperature in the room seemed to rise. "What will they do to me?"

Mother grasped my arm to comfort me. "Just observe you. The Federation is petitioning for an alliance with the Akodians. Before the Akodians will agree to this alliance, however, they want reassurance that people like you and I will not develop any problems after exposure to their technology."

"Why would that happen, Mommy?"

I saw the pain in Mother's eyes, sensed her anguish. She wished she could shield me from this knowledge. Why did the Akodians wish to see me instead of Mother? Why not Grandma? I was only one-quarter Betazoid.

"They are indirectly responsible for your prematurely developed empathic abilities. Before you were born, I was exposed to some wormholes built by the Akodians. It was a very traumatic experience for the both of us. I don't want to see you -" Mother began crying before she could finish, and I grasped her hand.

"Mommy, don't be afraid," I said. I would show her I was strong and she would be proud of me. "It's just another test. Every one I've taken so far has been super easy."

Mother looked at me leerily. She doubted my bravery would be enough to get me through the test. How did I comfort her when I was uncertain myself?

"Sunshine," she said, her eyes brimming with tears. "We're not talking about a school test. There won't be a few simple options to choose from."

I nodded. "Data's taught me how to answer essays. He places me in all kinds of new situations. Sometimes, I deliberate my answers for a long time until I hit on the perfect one."

Mother's expression slowly changed as she considered this. "In a way, you are right. This evening over dinner, your father and I will discuss this matter with Dr. Picard and her husband, Captain Picard."

Openly discussing these aliens proposed tests with Father would not be easy. I was having a hard time picturing it.

"The Akodians asked the Picards to serve as liaisons and speak with us about setting up a meeting with you, so they can conduct their tests. Do you know what a liaison is?"

I shrugged. I had not heard the word before.

"A liaison is someone who is a go-between. He or she represents both sides. The Picards have informed me that allowing you to take the Akodians' tests is crucial to the Federation's forming an alliance with them."

How was that possible? I was one little girl, not an army. If I didn't meet with the Akodians, what would the consequences be? Data had had me evaluate cause and effect in many of my essays. Yet those questions were always theoretical. I'd never had to place myself in such a scenario.

"Do you want the Federation to join the Akodians, Mommy?"

She bowed her head and cupped it in her hands. "The Federation would likely benefit from it, but I'm not certain I want to work directly with any of their people."

With ambivalence, I wondered whether to ask her more about these aliens. I walked away from her to check on Sam and Al. At some point, Mother slipped out of my room without my noticing. I only realized she was gone when Q popped in, ending his prolonged absense.

"Insist on meeting with the Akodians," Q said, appearing beside my desk, wearing a red Starfleet uniform with admiral's pips. Sam and Al began squeaking and scurrying frantically. I was not startled by Q's arrival.

"I'm amazed you stayed away so long," I chided him, deliberately redirecting the subject. Yet I was curious about his reasons for wanting me to visit the Akodians."

"Time has no relevance in the Continuum. I can travel anywhere at any time I desire. Mortals can only experience such fantasies inside a holodeck."

"If the Akodians grant us use of their wormholes, we will be able to travel anywhere. Why are you welcoming the competition?"

"Oh contraire. The tiny Akodians can offer your precious Federation a trivial portion of the multiverse."

"I won't listen to you unless you explain how the Akodians fit into your plan. If I agree-"

"If you agree? Young lady, if you don't agree, you will miss out on the turning point of your life."

"I thought that was the day I met you."

"Tsk tsk."

"An answer!" I insisted, folding my arms.

"The Akodians will serve as a link. Align yourself with the Akodians, and you will become famous among your people: the little empath who braved the unknown."

I briefly contemplated the idea of becoming famous. Did _famous_ and _popular_ necessarily mean the same thing? "And if I become famous, how does that help you?"

"It makes me look good, of course," Q replied, standing up straight. Suddenly, he was wearing a velvet robe and a crown. "I gave you your abilities."

"The doctors said that contact with the Akodian wormhole activated my empathy."

"They may be responsible for sooner rather than later, but your capabilities reach far beyond your mother's meager empathic skills. Your potential is even greater than your grandmother's."

"I've tried to read people's minds. I can't do it!"

"You need a little nudge. Miss this opportunity and -"

"You won't be interested in me anymore?" I asked with a spark of hope in my voice.

Q's expression turned sour. "I will be severely insulted."

With a smirk, I wondered why I should care whether I insulted an obnoxious being.

He flashed out and then back in to sit on my bed, again wearing the Starfleet uniform. "Tell them you want to meet the Akodians. If not for me, then to satisfy your own curiosity."

I couldn't deny that I was incredibly curious about these aliens and their technology. "Ok," I said. "I'll talk my parents into letting me go."

"You won't regret this," Q said and disappeared.

"Wait! When will I see you again?" I looked up at the ceiling as if that was where he had gone. I was sure he heard me and yet he didn't reply. Was I actually eager for Q's next visit?

"Hello and welcome to the Rozhenkos," I said as our guests arrived. I glanced at Mother, who was smiling at my ladylike manners. "We've prepared enchiladas and Spanish rice for you," I said as though the meal had been made from scratch.

"I'm sure we will, young lady," the captain replied. He approached Father, who was standing in the corner, arms crossed and looking irritated. Father was worried, but did not outwardly express it. "Worf," the older man greeted him. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Father replied.

"Your children have grown."

"Too fast. It does not seem as though Alexander should be old enough to travel on his own."

Meanwhile, Dr. Picard walked over to Mother and began a similar conversation.

The adults were tense and waiting for each other to bring up the subject of the Akodians. These friendly greetings could go on forever!

"You should let me meet these Akodians," I blurted out. The room grew silent and everyone turned toward me. "I'm not afraid of them. If the Federation wants an alliance with them, then they must be good people."

Data opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it closed when Father looked at him sternly. Had he intended to contradict me? Why would the Federation want to form an alliance with an malevolent race?

"They are good people, aren't they?"

The captain answered me. "Yes, of course they are. If they weren't, I would never have agreed to work so closely with them. I will be in charge of regulating Federation use of the wormholes as a liaison under my new ambassadorial title. While the pockets are relatively safe, someone needs to assure that they are being properly used."

"Will they let me travel through one of their wormholes?" I asked. "I bet they're beautiful."

"They are," the doctor said with a reassuring smile.

"Beauty can be deceiving," Father said. "Pockets have been responsible for destroying starships. Deanna spent months in a depression caused by the pockets. And now you're asking me to subject my daughter to its clutches!"

"Worf!" Mother snapped.

"She needs to know the truth."

I was holding my breath. So were the Picards. Why were my parents angry with each other? Neither of them wanted to let me go. Maybe they were mad at me.

"We should all sit at the table," the doctor said. "We can discuss this calmly while we eat." Slowly, both of my parents nodded and sat down at the table. As I took my seat across from them. I studied each of their faces.

We began eating in relative silence. No one wanted to shatter the truce, but ignoring the problem would never solve it. They had to agree with my decision.

"If Data comes with me," I said, playing with my food, rather than looking at them, "you wouldn't have to worry about me. He'd protect me." As an android, Data was stronger than anyone.

"Shannara, Data is the first officer of this starship," Mother reminded me. "He cannot abandon his duties."

"Actually, I have some vacation time," Data informed us.

"Yeah and it'd be a great opportunity for Data to teach me about what's out there."

"If," Father said sternly, "you were to meet the Akodians, your mother and I would accompany you."

"Does that mean I can go?"

"No!" my parents snapped in unison.

I was going nowhere with this. I glanced around the room to see if anyone was on my side. Dr. Picard was as worried about me as Mother. She thought the wormholes were beautiful, though and did not fear them. Captain Picard was eager to work with the Akodians and saw me as the key to reaching that goal. Data saw an opportunity to teach me a great lesson. How could I use all this to my advantage?

"Please think about it first! Mommy, you always tell me to consider something carefully before making a decision." I turn toward my android mentor. "If this were an essay, you would expect me to come up with a solution. Why should real life be any different? I'm tired of being stuck on a starship where the adults participate in missions and interact with alien races and the children are not allowed to see the action. "How can I learn about the galaxy if I can't see it?"

"You can see it just fine!" Father said. "You have a window in your room."

"Worf, are you looking at this from a child's viewpoint?" Picard asked.

"Jean-Luc," his wife scolded, "Let Worf and Deanna make this decision."

"Please!" I begged. 'I want a chance to see the wormhole's beauty-not just hear about it. I could learn a lot."

"The wormhole is a harbinger of emotions, Sunshine," Mother said. "Whenever I am near one, I'm effected empathically by the negative emotions of all who have been there before me. Such an exposure might be far worse for you."

Mother was genuinely worried about me, but she would worry no matter what I did. Still convinced I shouldn't pass up this opportunity, I struggled to come up with another argument.

"There's no danger involved," Picard promised. "As liaison, I could negotiate in your favor and see that your daughter's emotional and physical well being are the Akodians' number one priority."

"And I could assign a thorough report as part of her schooling," Data added.

Father let out a low growl. Although he had not given in, I sensed that he was weakening.

Mother looked at him, her complexion growing paler, and in almost a whisper said, "Worf, we can't let her go."

Standing up, Father informed us, "I will not hand my daughter over to strangers for testing!"

Sleep was not my friend that night. Several times, I got up to check on Sam and Al, removing one or the other from their cage to seek comfort from them.

What were my parents thinking? I'd exhausted all the support I could from everyone. That was, everyone who had been invited to the dinner. Was there anyone else who might help me? Mrs Dewberry? She was so kind to me, but could she persuade my parents to let me meet with the Akodians? Captain Riker? He counseled us when Q first showed an interest in me. As captain, he could be very influential.

Yes, the captain, I concluded.

With a new plan, I finally drifted off to sleep.

Mother believed I was heading for Data's quarters to hand in my first day's worth of notes on Sam and Al. I was clever enough to grab my data padd and check my assignment in front of Mother before leaving our quarters. I planned to see Data, some time today. Right now, however, was the perfect opportunity to pay the captain a visit. Hopefully, he wouldn't be angry that I'd come uninvited.

If he was in his quarters. And, if he was alone.

I pressed his door chime and was relieved to hear him reply, "come in." The door slid open and I stepped inside. Startled, he got up from his sofa, nearly spilling his drink. "Shannara, what brings you to the captain's quarters?"

"Please, don't be mad at me, sir," I said, trying not to whine. "I don't know who else to turn to."

"It's all right. Why don't you sit down and you can tell me what brought you here." He gestured toward a chair and sat back down on the sofa. I sat down, fidgeting nervously with my padd. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"Well actually, my mother thinks I've gone to Data's quarters for my daily lesson, but-" I struggled with an explanation the captain would accept. "I thought you were the best person to help me solve a problem, since you're my father's commanding officer."

"Shannara, your parents should know where you are at all times. What if they were to look for you at Data's quarters and discovered that you weren't there?"

"The computer would tell them where I am."

The captain sighed audibly. Apparently, I was missing his point. "It's up to your parents to determine where you should and should not go. Promise me that next time you venture outside your quarters, you'll get permission from one of them first."

I shrugged. "Okay." He wouldn't make me leave. If I accomplished what I had set out to do this time, I'd worry about the rules next time.

"You wanted to show me something?" He pointed at my padd.

"No. This is for Data." Although I maintained eye contact, I was uncomfortable. "He gave me an assignment yesterday. I have to care for two white mice and train them to travel through a maze. Sam and Al-that's what I named them."

"That's sweet, but I don't think you came here to tell me about your new pets."

"Not really, sir."

"The Picards are on board. They told me about your dinner conversation. I'd be willing to guess your problem has something to do with their visit. What I don't understand, however, is why you want to talk with me about it."

"They couldn't convince my parents to let me meet with the Akodians. Father's never going to give in unless-maybe-well, I thought you could talk with him."

"You want to go?"

"Oh yes! Why wouldn't I? It's an opportunity of a lifetime."

"You're only seven years old. That's awfully young to be worried about opportunities that will change your life."

The average seven-year old would be happy on a starship with two parents who still loved each other. Why was I not satisfied?

"I want the chance to venture off this starship...to see worlds."

The captain smiled warmly at me. "You'll make a fine Starfleet officer someday."

Someday...

This was so frustrating! I couldn't wait for someday far into the future when I might become a member of Starfleet. The Akodians were offering me a special pass to their world-now! How could I persuade Captain Riker?

"Shannara, as your father's commanding officer, he must abide by my standing orders as far as Starfleet matters are concerned. When it comes to family matters, Worf, your father, has the right to make those decisions. I cannot order him to let you visit the Akodians. If he believes it's unsafe for you, then we must accept his judgment. I'm sorry. Don't you think you should be meeting Data for your lessons? You can't stay here. I'm needed on the bridge. I can escort you to Data's quarters if you like."

"That's okay," I replied, getting up from the chair. "I know my way around this ship." As I walked toward the door, I silently scolded myself. I was actually getting smart with the captain! Like that would do me any good! He didn't point this out, to my relief, and I made my way out into the corridor.

What could I try next? If I didn't meet with the Akodians, according to Q, I would miss out on the greatest turning point in my life. Q wanted me to make this trip, but hatred for Q burned through Father's veins. Superior being or not, Q would never convince Father to change his mind. How then? I wondered as I stepped into Data's quarters and handed him the data padd. "Sam and Al didn't like the maze very much. They must be angry with me for making them wait so long for their food."

"One does not necessarily have to like a situation," the android replied. "Given an ultimatum, survival or death, they will ultimately learn to adapt."

"What's an ultimatum?"

"An ultimatum is a final, uncompromising demand or proposal. To receive an ultimatum, do or die, one must choose the lesser of two undesirables."

"They'll get used to it," I replied with a grin.

I began forming a new plan. By the time that day's lessons were through, I knew exactly what to say to Father. Yet I was very nervous when I strolled into our quarters and realized he had already returned from his duty shift. _Don't lose your nerve_, I silently advised myself.

"Hello Father," I said as I approached him. "How was your day?"

"It was stimulating," he replied.

Mother turned from the replicator, hot cocoa in hand, and raised an eyebrow. Without a word, she walked across the room and sat down beside Father. For a moment, I stood in front of them, my courage fading. I wanted this more than anything-and yet, inwardly chastised myself for conceiving to manipulate my parents. They looked to me expectantly. "Is there something you want to tell us, Sunshine?" Mother asked.

"You don't want me to make this trip, but I've been thinking about it all day." How could I make them understand that I wanted them to be proud of me? If I didn't meet with the Akodians, they might not forge the alliance. I didn't want to always be the one getting into trouble. I wanted to help my people and find a way to bring some adventure into my life at the same time.

"I have given you my final decision," Father said sternly.

"But I have not given you mine. I want to see their world, Father. I want to meet new people and learn about their cultures firsthand."

"Visiting these people is out of the question!"

"If you don't let me, how will it make you look? Captain Picard wants this alliance, for the opportunity to explore. Isn't that why you joined Starfleet, Father?" I wanted to give him one last chance to change his mind.

"When you are older, I would be greatly honored if you join Starfleet. For now, you will remain here with your mother and I."

This was not working. Nothing less than an ultimatum would work with Father. "Whom would you prefer I spend time with: the Akodians...or Q?"

"What?" Mother exclaimed.

"Either you let me take this trip to the Akodian homeworld or I will accept Q's invitation to join the Continuum."

Stunned by my unwavering ultimatum, Father stared at me, mouth agape, eyes widened in fear. Mother nearly spilled her cocoa before setting it on the coffee table. I almost took the demand back. I didn't want to frighten my parents or cause them pain.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Q said, clapping as he flashed into the room. "Shall I prepare the proverbial room?"

"You!" Father jumped up and if I weren't standing in his way, he would have attacked Q. "How have you corrupted my daughter?"

"I have done no such thing. Your daughter has reached this final ultimatum by no coaxing or otherwise influential nudging from me." Q glanced at me, smiling. "I knew you had it in you."

"He's telling the truth...and so am I."

"I'm shocked you would place your father and me in this situation!" Mother said. I sensed her disappointment.

Should I reach out to her and tell her I was bluffing? Would that ease my conscience? No, I'd come this far. There was no undoing it. My cards were played and Q was here to whisk me away if Father attempted to play a better hand.

"I'm sorry this makes both of you unhappy," I said. "But I've never wanted anything so badly. I'm tired of being stuck on this starship with nothing more exciting than a holo simulation of worlds. I want to see the real galaxy."

"You're both angry," Q said. "But you'll see reason in time." He stretched out his arms, symbolizing his meaning. "You'll realize that this little venture will become one of the many stepping stones in Shannara's life that will draw her toward her great destiny." He leaned toward me and spoke in a low voice. "You'll see more than galaxies if you stay on the right path." He flashed out.

For a long awkward moment, the three of us stared silently at one another. "Please, don't be disappointed in me," I finally said and walked into my room to pack my away bags.


	11. Chapter 11: Out There

Part Two:

Discoveries Within

Chapter Eleven: "Out There"

I could not manipulate Starfleet as easily as I had delivered the ultimatum to my parents, so I left that task to Captain Picard. After two weeks of negotiating, Picard and the heads of Starfleet had reached an agreement. They would allow a small runabout crew to escort me into Akodian space. Data would assume command of the runabout, while Captain and Dr. Picard would accompany us as observers. A friend of Mother's, Lieutenant Clausen, would be watching Eric while we were away. They didn't want to endanger him unnecessarily, and I was relieved about leaving my little brother behind.

As part of the agreement, the Akodians insisted that we not use any pocket wormholes on our way. They provided us with coordinates to a wormhole that led to their homeworld. We were instructed to halt by the wormhole once we arrived. They would send a crew to rendezvous with us. The trip to this wormhole would take over a month. The trip back, with access to other pocket wormholes, would take only six days.

Mother escorted me to my temporary bedroom inside the runabout. Sam and Al were on top of the dresser and seemed unperturbed by the change in scenery. I hoped I adjusted as easily. Approaching them, I checked that they had enough water. They wouldn't be fed until this evening when Data promised to help me set up the maze again. The delay ought not throw them too much off their routine.

Putting my clothes away, I settled into my room,. In the bottom of my away bag, I had packed a couple of toys. I pulled out a stuffed dog I'd named Fluffy, now a bit ragged and coming apart at the seams, but still a favorite of mine. The toy had been a gift from Captain Riker years ago and it gave me comfort. I took Fluffy over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to the wall. My parents were in the next room, and with my ear against the wall, I listened to them talking. I had to find out whether Father would forgive me.

"If Q continues to pop in and out of our daughter's life, how can we prevent her from holding the Continuum over our heads?" Father asked. "Do we want to live with the constant threat of her running off with Q?"

"She is already feeling guilty," Mother replied.

Petting my dog nervously, I pretended that it was the one upset, the one waiting for reassurance. Father had to forgive me. Otherwise, we were as good as caught in a warp core.

"But she meant it, Worf. For that reason, I do agree with you; we need to coax her away from holding Q over our heads. However, it would be in everyone's best interest to support Shannara this time. Parents need to give in to their children's wishes occasionally to bring some balance to their relationship."

"This is a little too much for balancing! Are we to simply bow to her and allow our roles to reverse?"

"No. That's not what she wants. I've been rethinking about this evaluation. Shannara is confused, but she is not afraid of meeting the Akodians."

I wasn't afraid of some aliens I'd never met. . . I was afraid of being rejected by Father. I removed the pillow from underneath the blanket and lay atop it, holding Fluffy against my cheek.

"Maybe she is stronger than either of us have admitted. This could be a positive experience for her. She's adjusted well to her prematurely developed mental abilities, despite having only minimal exposure to Betazed."

"Deanna..." I sensed much doubt in Father. "Are you forgetting how you reacted to the Akodians? The empathic signatures of their wormholes nearly sent you over the edge!"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten! I share your fears, but it would be naive of us to assume that Shannara will never have to face the Akodians or their wormholes. They are out there like voles on Cardassia."

Why was Mother frightened of them? I thought she was a strong, intelligent woman. If Captain Picard said the Akodians were trustworthy, we had nothing to worry about. He was a man of great experience and would never misguide his crew or his friends. Wouldn't it be wonderful to serve under a captain like him someday?

"How can you be certain Shannara will be safe in their presence?"

_Because Captain Picard trusts them!_ I thought.

""Q would not encourage this meeting if he didn't believe it would prove beneficial for her. As much as we despise Q, his affection for her is real. And as difficult as it is to admit, she is gaining an affection for him." They thought that I had more affection for Q than them!

Holding my breath, I waited for Father's reply. Would he give in and accept my wishes? I wanted so much to prove to him that I was not weak or vulnerable. "I love you, not Q," I mumbled. "You...I love you."

"Please, don't stay angry with her, Worf. She's our daughter."

"And when will you end your grudge against Alexander?"

Why was Father bringing up the feud between Mother and Alexander? Recently, Alexander had sent us a subspace message announcing that he and Rosa had gotten engaged. Father was honored to accept Rosa into the family, while Mother still blamed Rosa for an accident five years ago that had nearly killed me. I did not understand why Mother blamed Rosa, because every time I'd attempted to bring up the subject, Mother told me I was too young to understand. I honestly didn't know how I felt toward Alexander or Rosa. Why had Father brought up their relationship only to anger Mother?

"I'm trying, Worf. That's not the issue here. Alexander is an adult capable of making his own decisions. Shannara needs our guidance and loyalty. Most of all she needs to be reassured of our love during this stressful journey."

"She has my love...always."

"Don't you think you should tell her that?"

I did not hear Father's reply. If he truly loved me, why didn't he want to speak with me? I cried into the pillow to muffle my sobs. I was suddenly startled as the door swished open, and Father appeared.

He did not speak, but his face was filled with compassion. Tossing my stuffed dog aside, I slid off my bed and rushed toward him. I slipped into his arms, crying onto his shoulder as he scooped me up. "I'm sorry, Daddy." Somehow, calling him Daddy again felt appropriate.

"It is all right," he assured me. "No matter how much we disagree, or how much we fight...remember, I will always love you."

For a moment, I believed I could remain in my Father's arms forever. Then fleetingly this desire vanished as the need to prove my independence reasserted itself. I lifted my head to peer at Father. I had not realized he was crying, too! _Maybe crying isn't a sign of weakness,_ I thought as I slid down, placing my hand into his. Crying might be a sign of imperfection, but in my father it was endearing.

Our bonding was interrupted by Data's arrival. "My apologies," the android said. "It is time for our departure, and Captain Riker wishes to offer his farewell." He didn't comment about catching my Father weeping, not even as Father took a tissue from the dresser and dabbed at his eyes.

"Come, Shannara," Father said. "This send off is for you."

Proudly, I followed Data and Father onto the small bridge of the runabout. Although it was smaller than the bridge of the Enterprise, I felt important stepping onto the runabout bridge. Father assumed the tactical post in the rear, while Data walked to the center. I followed my mentor, gazing almost hypnotically at the huge viewscreen, which projected the image of the bridge of the _Enterprise-E_.

"I want to wish all of you good luck on your journey," Captain Riker said from his command chair. Lieutenant Commander Berlitz was at his side. She was acting as first officer in Data's and Father's absences.

"Thank you, Captain," Data responded.

Nodding, Riker continued, "This is a moment in history." He turned toward me and smiled. "Shannara, you won't be forgotten in the decades to come. You'll be remembered as the girl who bridged the gap between the Alpha Quadrant and the rest of the galaxy-maybe even the universe. Pretty impressive shoes you're wearing."

I glanced at my feet before it dawned on me what he meant. All I ever wanted was for Father to be proud of me. I'd never reckoned the rest of the galaxy would remember me. How would people treat me if I became this super girl?

I compared myself to each of the adults. Captain Picard was well regarded throughout Starfleet for his heroic command of the previous _Enterprise_. Without Dr. Picard's genius, I wouldn't even be alive today. My mentor, friend, and confidant Commander Data was the only android in Starfleet. His strength, speed, and flawless memory had been assets on numerous missions. Then I looked toward my parents, whom I had idolized all my life. I had never thought I would become as great as them. I was a small child. How could countless billions hear my voice?

"Have a safe journey, and I expect details upon your return. Worf, don't be too hard on her. She's a brave girl...who should make any warrior proud."

I looked back to gauge Father's reaction. He returned my stare and with a nod, said, "Very proud."

"Glad to hear it. Riker out."

"Shannara," Data said, "would you care to watch the viewscreen as we leave the docking bay?"

"Oh yes!" I had never been allowed on a bridge before and was thrilled by this unexpected opportunity.

Leaning to speak softly to the ensign at the conn, Data convinced the young man to briefly abandon his post. Data gestured for me to sit down at the helm, while he took the seat beside me.

"_Enterprise_, _Runabout Huron_ is ready for departure," the android said. A moment later, the shuttlebay doors opened. Quickly, Data pressed a sequence of buttons and the runabout lifted and slowly glided out into space.

Somehow the stars seemed different on the big viewscreen. They appeared alive. As the _Huron_ accelerated and the _Enterprise_ became a blot on the screen, I wondered what my journey would bring and eagerly awaited what was out there.

After a few minutes, Data escorted me off the bridge and we sat down in the alcove. "During our journey, I would like you to keep a journal containing your observations of the regions we pass through. You may access the computer database for any additional information. You may also visit the bridge as often as you like."

"What other assignments will I have?"

"Only to continue your experiment with the white mice." He stood. "I will set up the maze for you."

Over the next few weeks, I studied several planets and their cultures. I found Vulcan history the most fascinating, because they were so different from Klingons. Their homeworld was made up of mostly dry desert land with daily temperatures rising to well over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit. The Vulcans wore hooded cloaks to keep the sun out of their faces. Data told me that they had formed an alliance with Earth in 2063 when Zephram Cochrane had made his famous warp flight. Along with Earth, Vulcan was one of the founding members of the Federation.

I wondered if our alliance with the Akodians would prove as monumental as that first alliance. On the third week of our journey, I asked Captain Picard for his opinion on early alliances with the Federation. We sat at the alcove to discuss it.

"How much Earth history are you familiar with?" he asked me.

"I've studied their earlier explorations outside the Sol System," I replied. "I'm afraid I'm more familiar with Klingon history."

"That's not surprising. I'm sure your Father has told you countless Klingon legends. Has he told you nothing of his growing up on Earth?"

"He has told me about his personal experiences, but not much about Earth's history. Data has emphasized the importance of history. I still have a lot to learn. I would like to know more about the developing societies on Earth and about the alliance they formed with the Vulcans."

The captain smiled inwardly. Earth history must have been a particular favorite of his. "Exploration...the thrill of seeking out the unknown has played an important role in Earth history. Did you know that people of Earth once believed their world was flat?"

I laughed at the absurdity. "No!"

"Oh yes. There are actually several cultures among the Federation, which once believed this about their world. Fortunately, enough brave men valiantly ventured further out to sea. On Earth, that man's name was Christopher Columbus. On his journey, he discovered a new continent rich with new cultures."

"For them, that must have been as exciting as discovering new planets is for us."

"A discovery, no matter how great or small, reaps its own reward," Picard mused.

"This isn't small; it's big...very, very big."

Picard chuckled. "Indeed, it is."

"Captain, who was Locutus?"

Picard pursed his lips as he grew tense. The subject upset him more than the Akodian wormholes. "Locutus was a liaison created by the Borg."

He seemed unwilling to elaborate, but I needed to understand, "Created how?"

"The Borg populate themselves by assimilating other species. They kidnapped a Starfleet captain and altered him using a protoype. They meant for him to serve as the Queen's counterpart and as a liaison between the Borg and the Federation." He paused. "I was Locutus."

"Wow," I said, otherwise speechless.

"Where did you hear of Locutus?"

Sensing someone else, I turned to see Mother standing in the doorway to our quarters.

"Shannara, it's dinnertime," she said, ushering me toward her. Why was she so anxious to end my conversation with Picard? I glanced back at the captain, receiving a wink from him. He understood. I gained some comfort in that knowledge.

As we neared our destination, I learned more about the pocket wormholes from Dr. Picard. I approached her as she left the bridge one day during the fourth week of our journey. She was hesitant to tell me about her entire experience with the Akodians. There was a level of fear underneath the awe and excitement the doctor felt for this phenomena.

"It starts with this barely visible hole in space," she began. "As you draw nearer, it expands as though your ship is air filling up a balloon. Gliding gently through the wormhole, any ship can reach the other side in a matter of seconds."

"And what's on the other side?"

"It depends on which pocket you travel through. Each one leads to a different point in the galaxy."

"Will I get to see the Akodian homeworld?"

"I don't know, dear. They were not specific as to how or where your evaluation will be conducted. I can tell you that for Captain Picard and myself, they observed our reaction as we traveled through one of the pockets."

Why was Mother frightened of something that could increase both the Federation's knowledge and its power? Once I proved to her that I was safe around the Akodians, maybe, she would share the excitement surrounding her.

Or was I being overly optimistic? Mother had had no control over her depression. How would I cope when this journey reached its end? I almost wished Q were here to reassure me that I'd made the correct decision.

"Did they think it would upset you?"

"They thought it might."

"Why?"

Tears brimmed from the corners of her eyes. If an evaluation from the Akodians upset an important doctor like her, why was I not afraid?

"Ask your parents that question. They will determine whether or not you should be told."

I nodded before walking away. Returning to my room under the pretense of checking on Sam and Al, I pondered my options. Should I ask my parents why the Akodians and their wormholes frightened the adults? Dr. Picard was not a telepath, so why was she showing as much trepidation as Mother? Should I wait until I met the Akodians and experienced the effects firsthand? An explorer, like Christopher Columbus, plunged into the unknown.

Ordering water from the replicator, I refilled the mice's water bottle. I watched as they thirstily fought over it.

_If Q were here, he would encourage me_, I thought. Why hadn't he mettled in during this trip? Maybe he was waiting until we reached the pocket wormhole where he would make his grand entrance. After all, nothing significant had happened yet.

My best option, I realized, was to accept whatever information my parents were willing to share with me. I would ask them over dinner. That decided, I removed Sam and Al from their cage and placed them in the maze, ready to begin today's observation.

_Journal entry, Stardate 56850.6_

_This morning, we past Pekus, one of the largest known asteroids in the Alpha Quadrant. It measures 1158 kilometers in diameter and has an icy core of fresh water surrounded by layers of rock with deposits of nickle, iron, and copper. From the bridge, I ran a scan of the asteroid and also found traces of silver._

_Several smaller asteroids were also present in the region, but are barely worth mentioning._

Setting my data padd on the dresser, I went out to join my parents for dinner. The asteroid was not nearly as exciting as the adventure that lay ahead of me. We were only two days away from the Akodian wormhole.

Halfway through dinner, I interrupted my parents discussion of Pekus. "What did the pocket wormholes do to Dr. Picard?"

Mother nearly choked on a mouthful of noodles. Father clutched at his napkin. They looked at each other as though silently debating how to approach this delicate subject. After several seconds, Father nodded, signaling to Mother.

"For a long time, we thought the Picards had died inside one of the wormholes," she said.

"They were dead," Father corrected her.

"The Akodians brought them and the entire _Stargazer_ crew back."

"Why did you think they were dead? Where were they, Mommy?"

Mother pushed her plate away and almost inaudibly said, "I never wanted her to go through this."

"A seven-year old cannot understand the concept of regeneration," Father grumbled.

"We can no longer afford the luxury of shielding her," Mother countered. "Worf, our little girl needs to be told about the Akodians and their technologies before she faces them."

Slowly, Father nodded and turned toward me. "We thought they were dead, because they were dead."

I remained silent, mesmerized by the story as it unfolded. An Akodian pocket wormhole had imploded the _Stargazer_, killing more than six hundred Starfleet officers and their families. The _Enterprise_ had spent months unlocking the nature of the wormholes and the mystery of the accident. During that time, I had been born. When contact with the Akodians had been established, the _Enterprise_ crew members, including Data and my father, had learned of regeneration...the ability to return accident victims to the living! Somehow, they had convinced the Akodians that the _Stargazer_ crew was worth saving.

I was glad. Dr. Picard had later saved my life.

And she and her husband were nice people.

That night, as I lay in bed, I imagined what the pocket wormhole would look like...purple swirled with a tiny hole in its center. In my mind, I saw the _Huron_ as it drew nearer to the pocket and the pocket expanded around it. Would it continue to grow, letting us pass through into Akodian space? Or would it deflate and crush us?

I didn't like the thought of being regenerated!

Mother stepped into my room to say goodnight. She was concerned about how I was handling the knowledge of the Picard's regeneration. Would I behave differently around them now that I'd been told?

"I'm not scared," I told her. It sounded stupid. She sensed my emotions and was aware that I was no longer as at ease about my imminent encounter with the Akodians and their wormholes. "It'll be as safe as any other shuttle ride."

"Yes," she agreed, taking my hand into hers. "You are perfectly safe, so I want you to forget all about regeneration and have sweet dreams."

"I'll dream of chocolate sundaes and marshmallows."

Mother smiled. "Ooh, I'll join you."

Despite my conviction, my sleep was filled with recurring images, some where of the _Huron_ successfully reaching Akodian space, while others brought on a spectacular implosion. I tried to wake myself, but could not. I screamed, yet I could not hear my voice over the violence of my imagination.

"Shannara!" I heard my mother exclaim and suddenly, I was fully awake. "Computer, lights fifty percent." She kneeled down to me and I wrapped my arms around her, my sweaty body clinging to hers. "This is why I did not want to tell you. I wanted to keep you safe...on the _Enterprise_."

Pulling away from her, I glanced at the tiny viewwindow. "We've arrived." It was not a question. I sensed the wormhole, and understood what Mother had gone through all those years ago. I slipped out of bed and approached the window.

"Shannara?" Mother stood, but she did not close the gap between us. Maybe she understood my need for a little distance.

"It's okay," I said, determined to face my fears. "I'm strong, Mother. It won't harm me." So why was I still sweating and finding it hard to breathe?

After a long silence, she informed me, "We're needed on the bridge. You need to take a quick shower and dress. An Akodian medical ship is waiting for you to transport over." She reached a hand out for me, overwhelmed by an array of emotions. She would not be taking the remainder of the journey with me.

Stepping forward, I grasped her hand. "I will be all right, Mommy," I assured her. Then I slipped into my bathroom and prepared for my first meeting with the Akodians.

When Mother escorted me onto the bridge ten minutes later, everyone was there to greet me and to wish me well. "I will care for Sam and Al during your absence," Data promised. "The Akodians are good people. Do not be afraid of them."

I nodded. Turning toward Father, who was standing beside the tactical console, I wondered if he regarded the Akodians as good people. After all, they were about to whisk his daughter away for an evaluation.

"You will make me proud," he said.

"That would be my honor."

"The Akodian ship is hailing us," Ensign Kavok said.

"On screen," Data ordered.

An alien woman with short brown hair appeared on the screen. Although not as pronounced as Klingons, her forehead was ridged, and I took some comfort in that.

"It is good to see you again, Medic Parkin," Captain Picard said, stepping forward.

"Greetings!" Parkin responded. "Is this the girl?"

"Shannara," Father corrected as he stepped around tactical to stand directly behind me. "She is my daughter."

"Then I will speak to you directly, Commander Worf. I have been instructed by my superiors that I must receive your verbal consent of this evaluation before transporting your daughter, Shannara, over to my ship."

I tilted my head sideways to peer up at my father, counting every second of his hesitation. The entire bridge was consumed with intense emotions. Father turned toward Mother and after sharing the angst of letting me go, she nodded.

Looking back at the Akodians, Father said, "You have my consent."


	12. Chapter 12: No Place Like Home

Chapter 12: "No Place Like Home"

As I stepped off the alien transporter pad, Medic Parkin came forward and held her arms out to me. We were alone in the illuminated room. What did these people have planned for me?

"Greetings, Shannara ," she said and graciously took my heavy away bag from me. "Please do not be afraid of me."

The angled design of the transporter room was far different from the oval shape of Starfleet transporter rooms. This difference brought on an unexpected wave of homesickness. Undoubtedly, I would encounter many more differences before the end of my stay.

"I am not afraid of you," I replied. realizing my tone was a bit abrasive, I added: "I am pleased to meet you."

"Good." Her smile was warm, genuine. "Do you sense the emotions of everyone on this ship?"

I concentrated on this task, finding it surprisingly easy to sort out many differing emotions. I had never been able to perform this task well with the _Enterprise_ crew! "I sense so many minds. It's..." I clutched at my stomach, suddenly nauseous. Parkin offered a hand for support, and after a couple of deep breaths, I regained my composure. They were eager to welcome me aboard, but although I had met many other alien species on board the _Enterprise_, it would require a lot of willpower for me to feel at ease on an alien ship. "Overwhelming," I finally finished.

"I am not surprised. A thousand minds from an alien culture are bombarding you. It will become easier to filter them out over time."

Closing my eyes, I focused on a single individual...a child, perhaps close to my age. I could sense more than his emotions; I was picking up his thoughts. He was homesick and unaccustomed to life on a starship. I envied his time in a real home on a real planet. Maybe the Akodians weren't so different from me.

"We have several tests to administer," the Medic informed me, "but first you need to get settled into a room. We have anticipated your arrival for some time and have specially designed your room to accommodate a child of your needs. I will oversee your evaluation in the privacy of this room."

"The Picards told me that you tested them by taking them through a pocket wormhole. Why will I be kept in an isolated room?" I sounded like a spoiled little girl, even to myself and wished I had not brought up the Picards.

Parkin was not surprised, nor perturbed by my question. "The Picards were only testing on their reaction to traveling through a pocket wormhole. That is correct. Your situation, however, is different from theirs. You were not regenerated. If you successfully complete your evaluation, you will be introduced to members of the crew."

"Why do I have to wait?"

"They might influence your decisions."

I nodded, though the idea of confinement miffed me. I felt like Sam and Al in their cage, except they were incapable of thinking about their predicament. How much time would I spend alone?

As Parkin led me out of the transporter room and down the corridor, I fell a step behind her. No matter how friendly she was toward me, she was not my mother. Another pang of homesickness hit me. Could I really be missing the _Enterprise_? No, I missed my parents and Data, maybe even my little brother, but a starship was just a starship, something to get you from place to place. As if mocking that idea, the artwork and other crafts adoring the walls of the corridor popped out in stark contrast to the bare walls of the _Enterprise _corridors. There were drawings of people, animals, landscapes, and abstracts, and sculptors of Akodians and other apparently important creatures.

We passed no one during our journey, and I suspected the crew was under orders not to cross my path. But why? Surely a mere passing in the corridor would not greatly influence me. Despite what Parkin had told me, I wondered whether I was dangerous to them or them to me. Was I already being tested? Parkin was checking whether I would give in to paranoia or remain calm. Placing my hands behind my back, I firmly chose the latter. A brief glance back from the Medic received a smile from me.

I believed I had passed the first test.

The sweet smell of candles greeted me as Parkin unlocked the door to my room. She explained how to key in the code before we stepped inside.

My temporary room was much larger than my bedroom on the _Enterprise_. Although Parkin had expressly set this room up for me, it didn't look like a child's room. It had a king-size bed like the one my parents used, a sofa and chairs and a small dining table. In the far corner, a play area had been set up with several games. They obviously wanted to entertain me, but I suspected a hidden test in each game.

"I will give you an hour to settle in before we begin," Parkin said.

I didn't voice my suspicions that the testing had already begun. She set my away bag on the edge of the bed, then turned toward me. The grey bag appeared dull in contrast with the bright red and orange of the bedspread.

"Do not be frightened by the emotions on this ship-or the wormhole. We will consider your best interests."

"I'm not frightened," I replied, with a nervous edge. I believed the Akodians were harmless, but did not tune out their emotions. I focused on the boy I'd chosen earlier in the transporter room. His name was Dauri. He was communicating with me telepathically in his language. I wished I could understand him.

"You are frustrated with your dormant abilities," Parkin said. She was aware of my interaction with Dauri and smiled to reassure me. "One day soon, if you're strong and disciplined, you will have a great mind. Open yourself to the opportunities of the universe and listen to its call."

Unsure how to respond, I listened. _Yeah, a great mind, _I thought, _and I'm lost for words._

"If you care for anything to eat or drink during your wait, there's a replicating unit over there." She pointed to the wall on the other side of the table. "It has been specially programmed to understand your language." The unit was similar to the replicator in our quarters. "I will leave you alone, however should you require any assistance, there is a comm switch beside the computer monitor. If you press the red button and call out my name, the computer will link you with my location."

Above the comm system was a framed painting of a young Akodian girl, holding onto a domestic animal. They had provided me with a warm and inviting room with all the comforts of home.

"Thank you for the lovely room," I said. "It's more than I expected."

"You are our guest. We treat our guests as well as our own."

Once Parkin departed and I had again placed my belongings inside drawers that were not my own, I explored my new room, beginning with the gaming area. The most fascinating game used marbles. Several trays were attached by a spiral cylinder, and as far as I could tell, players were supposed to place their marble inside the top tray and watch the marble spiral down until it was trapped by one of the many holes along the way. Grabbing a handful of marbles from the bottom tray. I dropped one marble inside the top tray and tilted my head to watch it glide downward. It fell into a hole about halfway down. Suddenly, the game lit up and a loud siren-like noise blared. Startled, I threw the rest of the marbles on the floor and stepped back. What had I done? My first day on an alien ship, and I spent it getting into trouble!

With no place to run or hide, I walked up to the computer console and pushed the red button on the comm system. The game continued to ring in my ears.

"Medic Parkin!" I exclaimed, "are you there?" I barely heard my voice over the cacophony.

"Calm down, dear child," the medic said over the unit.

The game fell silent. I turned back toward it with stern determination to get even with its timing.

"What is troubling you?" She had to have heard the game, if only for a second, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"I was having a problem with one of the games. Everything's all right now."

"Are you sure? I want you to feel comfortable in your new surroundings."

"Y-yes. I'll be fine. I'll wait for you to show me how to play the games before I try any more of them. I brought plenty to read."

"If you wish, but I assure you that every toy provided for you is perfectly safe. Sometimes, the best way to learn is through trial and error."

Clenching and unclenching my fists, I searched for the courage to meet the challenge. "Well-maybe I'll try it one more time." Severing the link, I turned to face the game.

I took one step forward and stopped. Why was I afraid of a game? How would I fair when Parkin came back to administer the real tests? If I didn't show bravery, not only would I fail, but so would the Federation/Akodian alliance.

I won't fail! Hastily, I picked up the spilt marbles and returned to the game. In the bottom tray, the played marble stared at me like an eyeball, mocking me. _So play already,_ it demanded. I raised one marble to the top, pausing to wonder about my tactic. I hadn't learned anything new about the game. Maybe I'd get lucky, and stumble on what worked by accident. Trial and error. That's what Parkin had told me.

I dropped the marble and watched as it spiraled downward. It fell in a hole further down than the first, and I braced myself for the loud ringing.

Nothing.

Either I had done something right...or very wrong. In frustration, I released the rest of the marbles. One fell almost immediately, followed by another, sending the machine into screams of complaint. _Oh, that fixes the problem, Shannara,_ I scolded myself.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Q said, clapping enthusiastically. "Now you've made all the little worlds disappear." I whirled around to find him lying on my bed in pajamas. The drooping hat atop his head would have seemed hilarious if I wasn't so annoyed by the protests of the marble game.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I pleaded with him, covering my ears. "I won't listen to you until you do."

With a wave of his hand, Q simultaneously silenced the game and vanished off the bed only to reappear beside me. "You could have done that just as easily. I wish you would accept the gift I've given you."

"Where have you been during the past four weeks? I might have welcomed your support and encouragement if you'd been around."

"And now?" The pout on his face made him look clownish.

"Now you're just a nuisance. You're interfering with my relations with the Akodians...probably because you're jealous."

"Moi, jealous? Don't be so obtuse. Q can transcend above mere mortal emotions."

"I don't believe you. Otherwise, you wouldn't take such pleasure in popping in unexpectedly. No matter how powerful or how intelligent the Q are, I bet you can't escape basic emotions any more than the rest of the universe." I defiantly folded my arms across my chest.

"Believe what you wish." He bent down to talk softly into my ear-an odd behavior, since we were alone. At least, I thought we were alone. Although I wasn't aware of it yet, other members of the Q were spying on me. "I assure you the Q will _not_ become jealous of the Akodians."

"I'm a pawn in one of your games, aren't I? This silly game with the marbles...you made it go crazy, didn't you? That's so like you, Q. The Akodians would have never devised a test like this."

"Call it silly, if you will, but every Q game has its purpose."

What was its purpose? Had he meant to warn me about the other members of the Continuum? Why would they waste any time on a little girl?

"Why do you care so much about me? I thought omnipotent beings were beyond caring for lower lifeforms. "

"I'm insulted! You've placed every Q in the same class. And I thought you harbored no prejudice beliefs."

"I never thought of it like that," I offered meekly. "So are there other Q like you? Do they care about lower lifeforms?"

"Oh yes. There are 1,687 different breeds of Q. Some are as malevolent as the leaders of the Dominion, while others are as altruistic as Robin Hood. "

I suddenly picked up on an emotion Q had been shielding. "They're jealous of the Akodians. They are jealous of me! Many of them believe you've devoted too much attention to me and you're afraid they might contaminate the world you so neatly created for me."

"Some of them are very jealous. No telepath has ever agreed to join our ranks." He shrugged. "One came close once, but she grew cold to the ways of the Continuum."

How many other telepaths had he attempted to woo? "I haven't yet."

"No, but soon others will come to tempt you."

"Tempt me with what?"

Before he could answer, the annunciator sounded. He Q-flashed out two seconds before Parkin stepped inside my room . She had said that she would give me ample time to settle into my room, but she had sensed my visitor and had known he would leave upon her arrival.

"Greetings! I realize it has not quite been an hour," the medic told me, "but I sense your readiness to begin testing."

So we would both pretend that she hadn't sensed Q. The Akodians were game players, too.

"I'm not so sure," I replied, glancing back at the game area. If she sensed it so well, then why didn't I feel ready? I wanted to go running to my parents. Why had I ever let Q talk me into this?

_Q did not talk me into this,_ I told myself. I had made up my own mind and had to follow through on promises made to Father, to Captain Picard, and to the Federation. They were counting on me. Most importantly, I had to finish this mission successfully for myself.

"It's okay to admit your fears and uncertainties. One who does not face them lacks the motivation to overcome them." She stepped toward the games, eyeing the marble trays closely. I held my breath as I awaited her verbal observation. "So you tossed all your little worlds at once. Interesting."

Little worlds? Q had called the marbles that, too. Had he been giving me a clue about the significance of the game? I approached Parkin and asked, "Do the holes represent pocket wormholes?"

She smiled. "The game chooses your destination, which region of space to explore today."

"Today?" Was I letting my expectations get too high? She meant players in general. Yet, I had to ask. "Am I going to travel through a wormhole?"

"If you pass all the preliminary tests, yes."

All. An overwhelming objective. How many tests would I take before I proved myself worthy of this great honor? "I accept your challenge."

"Your parents have taught you bravery. Let us have a seat on the floor where we can face each other. We will begin the first test." She pointed at a small rug in the middle of the gaming area. This reminded me of a time two years ago when Mrs. Dewberry had shared the classic tale _Beauty and the Beast_ with my kindergarten group. Did Akodians have fairy tales?

"Will you tell me a story?" I asked. Hopefully, she would not think I was avoiding her tests. "One of the best ways to learn about a culture is through their literature."

Parkin nodded. She was pleased by my insight. It occurred to me that she had no specific tests, but rather was allowing me to choose my own. I would play along for a while, exploring this theory.

"My people have many stories, some happy, some sad. Most were written with a lesson in mind." She paused, I suspected to reflect on her childhood.

"Do you mean it offered a moral?"

"Yes." Her eyes grew slightly glassy, and she raised a hand to her chin. "There was one in particular which I begged my father to read to me over and over when I was a small child."

I imagined she remembered every word as I did the stories of Kahless. She was as eager to share as I was to listen. "Go on."

"This is a sad story about a young girl who loses her family in a house fire. Somehow, she alone escapes by climbing out her second-story window and down a large Gusomberry tree. She wanders aimlessly around the wooded area near where she lived. Since her house had been completely destroyed, her neighbors believe she, too, died along with her family."

I was saddened by this story, but so far could not understand the lesson to be learned from it.

"This was during a time when regeneration was in its infancy. My people had not yet established the emotional impact regeneration has on victims, nor did they realize exactly how it would work in each new case.

"Anyway, the arbiter presiding over the case grants the regeneration of the burned family, since they had three small children. The date for regeneration is set and a crowd forms to watch. Meanwhile, the young girl is peeking from behind the crowd, too afraid to come forward. She longs to be reunited with her family, but remembers the regeneration horror stories she has heard at school."

I raised a hand to stifle a gasp. Although I wanted desperately to pass the medic's evaluation, I was afraid to learn more about this regeneration.

"Do you want me to stop?" Parkin's voice was filled with concern, yet I sensed she would be very disappointed if I didn't listen to the remainder of her story.

"No," I replied, trying to convince myself as much as her.

She fixed me dubiously, but when I returned her stare with equal conviction, her expression softened. Nodding, she said, "All right, I'll finish the story. Often times, stories can be exaggerated as they are passed from person to person, the next always adding a little to the tale."

"But that's lying!"

"Indeed it is. Unfortunately, the girl abides by every evil word she has heard about regeneration, and that firm belief prevents her from stepping forward and shouting above the crowd to confess her escape from the fire."

"Confess? You make it sound as though she's guilty of something. She couldn't save her family. Why does living make her guilty?" Biting at my lower lip, I feared that the Akodian morals were different from the ones I'd been taught. If so, how would we circumvent this obstacle and form our alliance? I had encountered many different races and had been exposed to many Federation cultures. I felt unprepared. The Akodians were not Federation members, and might not share the collective beliefs of the United Federation of Planets.

"Perhaps 'confess' sounds a little harsh to you," Parkin admitted. "Nonetheless, it is the correct word. And because she does not step forward and her people continue to believe her dead, the regeneration procedure is performed on the entire family, including the surviving daughter."

"I don't understand. How can they-?"

"They could not. When her family is regenerated, it has the opposite effect on the girl. She crumples to the ground and the onlookers around her part to let a doctor through to aid her. There is no hope, however, for she died the moment her family was regenerated."

"Couldn't they just regenerate her?"

"No. Regeneration can only be performed once. It is a very delicate procedure at the molecular level. She was alive when regeneration was performed on her and ironically it brought her death when it returned life to her family."

I mused over this tale, contemplating its meaning. The girl had been wrong to keep the truth from her people. The story did not imply a moral belief that the girl should not have escaped death. Rather, it was a lesson on courage. Had the girl stepped forward, she would not have met her demise.

"I'm not afraid to step forward," I told her. While bothered by the concept of regeneration, I did not want my fear to become my undoing. "Please, tell me what I need to do or say to prove I'm ready."

Without a word, Parkin raised her arm and touched my forehead. Her slender fingers ran gently across my ridges. Unsure of her motive, I played along, lifting my arm to brush her creases. First the tips of my fingers and then my whole hand began to tingle. Suddenly, I heard a single word, a word that sounded like a whisper only Medic Parkin's mouth was not moving: *Trust.*

"I-I," I began before realizing she did not want me to answer with my voice. *I do trust you,* I thought. Studying the medic's eyes, I could not tell whether or not I had successfully projected my thought toward her. *I trust you.*

She smiled and lowered her arm. "You must trust more than me, more than my people or our technologies. You must trust yourself."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Many people find it difficult to trust their intuition. Often times, they rely too heavily on logic and techno-gadgets. I'm asking you to trust in what your gut tells you. Do not be tempted by the laws of reason."

"Always?" I questioned. "Isn't logic correct most of the time?"

Parkin stood and walked over to my viewwindow. She did not respond, leaving me instead to ponder the question. The continuing silence grew uncomfortable, but I suspected that my endurance of it was for some reason the most important test. So I remained on the floor with legs folded and chewed on my lower lip. Almost motionless, I went about this task of trusting myself. Although the answer eluded me, I vowed to spend the rest of my life seeking it.

Once I reached this conclusion, Parkin turned back toward me, aware of my decision. She said, "I have an exercise for you." She sat across from me again. "If you do well, We will board a shuttlecraft, you and I, and travel to the other side of the wormhole."

I smiled and said, "I would really like that. Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to concentrate on the pocket wormhole one hundred thousand kilometers from our present location. Do you sense anything from it?"

I looked out the viewwindow even though the wormhole was invisible to the naked eye. I imagined it was a bright, expanding light in space. Did it welcome me? With my mind, I heard something that sounded like insects calling out to one another. The imaginary light penetrated my eye and flowed through my mind. Thousands of voices entered my head, but surprisingly I did not feel overwhelmed by them.

"I hear the empathic echoes from travelers who have gone through the pocket," I realized, although I could decipher no words.

"Correct," Parkin said. "How do they make you feel?"

I sensed its warm embrace and smiled. "Calm. At peace. The pocket wormhole poses no threat."

"This pleases me. We will travel together through the pocket."

I clambered to my feet. "Now?"

"No. We will break for dinner, then rest."

I was eager to share the news that I'd passed Parkin's tests. I was also a bit homesick. "May I contact my parents?"

"Yes, you may." She raised a hand to stall me from rushing over to the console. "You must not speak of anything that has happened since you beamed aboard this ship." She paused. "Understood?"

_Not really,_ I thought. She didn't mean for me to understand why, only that she would tolerate no violation of this demand. And I did not want to jeopardize my imminent trip through the wormhole. Quite possibly, this vow of silence was the most difficult test I would face. "Okay," I responded in a raspy voice.

Parkin lowered her hand, and hesitantly, I made my way over to the console. Studying the command buttons, I tried to decipher them. Parkin made no offer to show me how to page the other ship. After several attempts, I hit on a pattern that linked me to the _Huron_. Commander Data's image appeared on the small monitor. I smiled in triumph.

"I am happy to see you, Shannara," he said, "but you must wish to speak with your parents."

"Yes, I want to let them know I'm all right," I replied. As Data transfered me to my parents' private quarters, I glanced back nervously at Parkin. Although I hadn't disobeyed her, her constant stare was unnerving. Several seconds passed. Why hadn't my parents answered the incoming page? Parkin sighed impatiently and wrapped her arms across her chest. "Sorry," I said, feeling guilty despite having done nothing wrong.

When my parents finally appeared on the screen, I found it odd that Father was wearing his hair down instead of braided. And Mother was trying to catch her breath. "Shannara," she managed.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

Mother giggled, her curls rolling down her face as she hid...embarrassment? I lowered my eyes and wondered if they had not been quite as worried about me as I had thought. Yet underneath their giggles, I sensed relief. "Everything's fine, sweetheart," Mother replied. "How are the Akodians treating you?"

I glanced at Parkin, the only Akodian I'd interacted with thusfar. "Parkin has treated me well."

"Are you sure you're fine? I can sense your nervousness."

"Yes!" Sometimes, I wished I could turn my emotions off as Data could-or at least block them from Mother.

"How long do they intend to keep you?" Father asked. He appeared ready to fight for my return if necessary. He was more worried than he was willing to show.

"I'm not sure. They are going-" I stopped suddenly. Did I want to jeopardize my mission? I could go home tonight, I warned myself, ending this mission in failure. "They will make that decision when I've progressed satisfactorily," I modified my answer.

An awkward pause passed between us. He nodded, surprisingly accepting my explanation.

"I love and miss you both, but I have to go. I'll be back home soon...promise." Not offering them a chance for further inquiries, I terminated the commlink. Turning to the medic, I asked, "Was that satisfactory?"

"Yes," she responded. "You may replicate a meal and then take your sleep. Our replicators are programmed with many foods from your Federation cultures. We will rendevous tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. Many crew members will be in the shuttlebay to see us off. They are very eager to meet you."

I nearly asked why, but bit my tongue. I didn't want to endanger my earned trip this late in the game. "I will be ready," I promised. Once she stepped out of the room, I walked up to the replicator and ordered a Mantickian Pate', one of Grandma Lwaxana's favorite dishes, and a raktajino. To my delight, both recipes were programmed into the Akodian ship's computer. Carrying the hot food over to the small table, I sat down to eat.

Afterward, as I lay down on the big soft mattress, I read the latest young adult novel from the famous Betazoid author, Lzano. Sleep did not come early for me as I anticipated the events of the coming day.

Medic Parkin had not been exaggerating about the greetings I would receive. The alien shuttlebay was nearly full to capacity when we entered. The volume in the room was overwhelming, but I sensed they all regarded me well. Waving at them, I projected my gratitude. This sent them into an uproar of applause. Medic Parkin grasped my arm and led me inside the nearest shuttlecraft. I was almost disappointed to leave the reception behind.


	13. Chapter 13: Quantum Leaps

Chapter 13: "Quantum Leaps"

We boarded an Akodian shuttlecraft, which barely accommodated two seats and one console. It had no replicator or other amenities. Windows surrounded the entire unit, creating the sensation of floating in space. Some might have found the vehicle confining, but I felt in control. Sitting down at the seat to my right, I watched as the shuttlebay doors opened revealing the vastness of space.

Medic Parkin took the seat beside me. She tapped in the coordinates, and our shuttle glided slowly out into space, remaining at quarter impulse speed. The wormhole's grasp on me grew exponentially as we drew closer. Distinct emotions swept over me, eventually forming into snatches of thoughts. . .*It's beautiful!*. . .*can we really travel across the whole galaxy?*. . .*Mommy, I'm scared!*

"How do you feel, Shannara?" Parkin asked in a calm voice, breaking me away from the thoughts of others.

Pensively, I glanced back and forth between Parkin and the direction of the wormhole. So many emotions, but how did I feel? "I'd be lying if I said I'm not a little afraid. Mother tells me that these wormholes caused her to slip into a depression." I sighed heavily, mentally grasping for my will power. "I don't want that to happen to me."

"I am relieved that your mother shared her experience with you. Did she also tell you that we provided her with medication to help ease the discomfort she felt around our wormholes?" I nodded. "Then you must be wondering why I have not offered you the same medication. For reasons that will hopefully soon become clear to you, we need to measure your raw reaction to the pocket wormhole. Later, you may decide to take the medication, but I am hoping that will not be necessary. You are aware of the dangers. Now is your last chance to change your mind. I will turn back on your command."

"So if something happens like with the _Stargazer_-"

"The probability of another ship implosion is relatively low. All pockets are checked periodically for loss of stability. New standards were placed into effect after the _Stargazer_ hearing. Any pocket showing a loss of stability greater than point-zero-three percent will be collapsed. Are you comfortable with entering this pocket?"

The wormhole was no more than five or six meters in diameter, while the shuttlecraft was at least eight meters wide. _The pocket will expand,_ I told myself. I wanted to believe that. "I am eager to travel through the wormhole," I said. "I want to see what's on the other side."

Pleased with my decision, Medic Parkin nodded and we turned to stare at the seemingly empty space where the pocket wormhole lay.

As the tip of the shuttlecraft made contact with the pocket, I resisted the urge to close my eyes. I watched with amazement, despite all I'd been told about its wonders, as the pocket expanded beyond the parameters of our craft. We entered. The blue and purple brilliance of its interior was beautiful. Seconds passed...ten...fifteen. "How much time does it takes to pass through a wormhole?" I had been under the impression that a ship passed threw a wormhole in two or three seconds.

"Time? Time is irrelevant," came a familiar unwelcome voice.

Vertigo struck me as I lost physical contact with my seat. Q! Why did he enjoy tormenting me? As I turned to face him, I realized we were floating inside the wormhole and the shuttlecraft had disappeared.

"What have you done with Medic Parkin?" I demanded. "With the shuttle?"

"Don't be frightened, dear child. She's in a safe place." _Dear child_. Parkin had addressed me that way. Why was Q mocking her?

"She was going to show me the other side of the wormhole!" I spat out my words like a viper. Usually, Q's games were merely annoying, but this went beyond that. Why had he stopped me in midst of accomplishing what he had encouraged?

"There is one final test you must pass before reaching the other side of the wormhole."

"Why? What do I have to prove to you?" I folded my arms across my chest. "You are the one who has to prove yourself to me. Why should I care to be a Q?"

"It's not me you have to convince." He looked off in the distance, I presumed to include other members of the Continuum. They saw me as an unworthy candidate for a member of the Continuum. I didn't want to join the Continuum, and yet I felt insulted, dejected even. "The Q are insisting you pass one more test. They neither trust my instinct, nor your abilities."

"Before I can cross the wormhole, I have to perform for the Q? What claim do they have on Akodian wormholes or me for that matter?" I wanted to refuse to take his test, but curiosity stopped me. Why should I care about the judgment aliens placed on me?

"Listen, " Q said, cupping an ear. "Do you hear them?"

An insect-like drone started in the distance, growing louder and louder; the sound of thousands of voices overlapped one another until they were almost deafening. How was Q controlling the voices in the wormhole? He wasn't, I realized. He was like a musician with deaf ears, playing the music for me, but unable to hear the melody himself.

"The wormhole is a harbinger of thousands of telepathic echoes."

"Listen closer. Tell me what you hear; what you see. To the Q, the wormhole is a dismal quiet anomaly, but to a telepath like you, it's a deafening roar. The Q need someone who can lead them, someone who can enlighten them. They doubt your ability to fulfill that role; I do not."

Suddenly, enticed by this Q test, I tried to imagine the possibility if I were to pass it. If I were an android like Data, I could probably tell Q not only the exact number of echoes the wormhole contained, but also what each of them said. Of course, Data was not empathic. I zoned in on a single voice. Was one delivering an important message? Closing my eyes, I imagined that I was inside the mind of an important Akodian, maybe a diplomat or an ambassador. I explored his mind until it was as though we had merged into one. His thoughts became my thoughts. He was thinking of a mission that would take him far from home. He was an explorer, probably the captain of a large vessel. Suddenly, I was sitting in a chair that dwarfed me. As my surroundings slowly came into focus, I found myself on the bridge of an alien starship in the captain's chair!

A junior officer at the conn turned in my direction and said, "Your orders, sir?"

Without hesitation, I commanded, "Take us through the wormhole."

"Aye sir."

The spaceship propelled forward, looming over the wormhole, yet I remained calm.

In a flash, Q replaced the first officer by my side. He was wearing a grey uniform to match that of the crew. "There's still time to turn back. Tuck tail like the proverbial puppy. Are you sure you're ready to face what's...out there?"

I shifted in my seat to glare at Q. "I am not afraid of what's out there. I am more ready for the galaxy than Columbus was for his venture out to sea."

He clicked his fingers and everyone around us froze. "Oh? Impress me with your knowledge of human history." His words mocked me, but he envisioned that I was to become a great explorer. "Let me offer you another history lesson: The Q were once happy to remain inside the Continuum; it was their utopia. As befalls all exponentially intelligent beings, however, they grew bored and began traveling the threads in search of excitement. Their unity dissolved into many factions and chaos led to war. This war is still raging.

"Imagine traveling the threads as you are about to journey through this wormhole. You, with your telepathy, hear the voices of the past coming together. The Continuum needs your telepathy to bring a rebirth of its unity."

"Are the Akodians pawns in your game?"

"I wouldn't call them that, but this adventure is a stepping stone toward your true destiny. Serve the Akodians well and more Q will regard you with respect." He clicked his fingers again, bringing the world of the past back into motion. "Onward, shall we?"

The ship jolted slightly as the wormhole expanded to permit our passage. Soon, we were enveloped by it. Several seconds passed, but we didn't emerge on the other side.

"Q! If you want unity, why are you interfering?"

A smug smile formed on his lips. "You'll have to discover that answer on your own," he replied and flashed out.

Suddenly I found myself floating in the vacuum of space. I screamed, but uttered no sound. There was no oxygen in space, and yet I was not suffocating.

A tiny rupture no larger than my foot opened before me and it shone with a purple brilliance. As I poked it with my big toe, it opened to slightly wider than my foot. Courageously, I plunged my entire leg into its depths. I withdrew my leg and then like a diver, I jumped, arms first, into the pocket. Again, I was surrounded by its brilliance.

_Take me to the other side,_ I pleaded with it as though it was a living entity. Tired of playing Q's games, I was resolved to beat him and prove that I was his equal.

How many times had Q told me I had his gift inside me? I commanded this gift to aid me now. "Take me through the wormhole!" I clutched my fists in stern determination and flashed out.

I reappeared inside the Akodian shuttlecraft beside Parkin, who seemed unharmed and unperturbed by my absence as though she'd not been aware of it. We exited the wormhole and Parkin brought the craft to a halt. Approximately 50,000 kilometers away was a blue, green, and red planet.

"Akodia?" I asked her.

"Actually, my people call it Aki," she replied. "I'm going to fall into orbit and request permission to land inside the main shuttlebay in the capitol city, Okoiki."

"I get to see your capitol city!" I wished my excitement didn't make me sound so immature. I wouldn't convince any entities, mortal or superior, of my worthiness if I didn't behave in a dignified manner.

Parkin chuckled. I'd not heard her laugh before, and her pleasure over my eagerness distilled my fears. She probably enjoyed the rare opportunity to show off her homeworld to a visitor. I giggled back at her.

After gliding the craft within 10,000 kilometers of Aki, she hailed the shuttlebay and received clearance to land in five minutes. "While we are waiting," she said, "Describe your first journey through a pocket wormhole."

I remembered Mother's description of her experience. "I wasn't frightened like Mother," I said. "The emotions of thousands touched me; I heard so many voices speaking at once, but I wasn't frightened."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Why didn't the wormhole have the same effect on me as it did my mother? She told me she was pregnant with me when she first came into contact with the wormhole and that we were both terribly distressed by it. Why am I experiencing none of that now?"

"I am amazed that you are not a little distressed, but you're stronger than your mother."

"Why?" I uttered softly. I almost expected her to answer, "because you are a Q."

"Your mother was taken by surprise when she encountered our wormholes. Your knowledge and perseverance have served you well. Although you don't remember your in utero exposure to the wormholes, it left an imprint upon you."

For the second time, I wondered if I should not tell her about Q. Instead, I asked her to explain herself. "Perseverance?"

"Are you not the type who persists until she has what she wants?"

As a half-Klingon girl, I desperately wanted to fit in with others. Whenever I met with opposition, I had to fight back. I had stolen a magic mirror and had banished my worst enemy to oblivion. Without satisfaction, I had brought my enemy back and had refused the power offered as a gift from Q. Persistent? Had I not used ultimatum and trickery to find my way here?

"I am persistent. Do you think that's a bad trait?"

"That's a difficult question to answer. It depends on the situation, your goals, and how you obtain them. Do you use civilized approaches or do you go straight for the reward, without considering what your actions might do to others."

"I don't want to hurt other people, but sometimes, that happens anyway. My Father refused to let me come here, so I used an ultimatum against him. I frightened him into granting his permission. I felt ashamed afterward, but I didn't take the ultimatum back. I wanted this opportunity more than anything. Does that make me an evil person?"

"Dear child, you're not providing enough information for me to answer you. From what I've seen, you don't strike me as a bad person."

Relieved, I sensed Parkin's trustworthiness. "An entity who calls himself Q pops in on me from time to time to tempt me. He's a superior being from a place he calls the Continuum."

"Yes, my people are aware of the Q and of the Continuum," Parkin replied. "Many of my people have had encounters with members of their race over the past several centuries. They enjoy taunting us with their superiority, but I believe they are afraid that we may one day equal them."

I sensed that Parkin was not aware of Q's most recent visit, nor that he had temporarily taken her to some unknown place. I shielded this information from her.

"Have you met a Q?" I asked her.

"Not personally. However, I've heard many stories about the various Q who have popped in on the unexpected crews of starships. They taunt us because they know we are evolving."

_"Shuttlecraft, you are clear for landing,"_ someone hailed from the planet, interrupting us.

Parkin started the impulse engine, and we descended toward the capital city. I stared out the viewwindow mesmerized by the beautiful scenery coming into focus. We zoomed by a forest, a park, and neatly-lined one-story houses before descending onto the shuttlebay. Blinking red lights clearly indicating our reserved spot and Parkin carefully maneuvered the craft into the vacancy. She shut the engine off, opened the door, and we stepped out.

A crowd of onlookers clapped eagerly greeting me. Women and children, along with the frail and old, had come to join the reception. I had not expected such a warm welcome!

A man wearing a prestigious suit came forward, offering me his outstretched hands. "Greetings, Shannara Rozhenko. I am Gharet, governor of this providence. I have anxiously awaited your arrival. And I say, from myself and all of my constituents, 'Welcome to Aki.'"

"Thank you," I replied, accepting his embrace. "I'm honored to be here."

His excitement led me to wonder whether the tests had been a mere ruse to woo me into their fold. What game were they playing with me?

"Tell us about yourself," Gharet continued. "I have not heard much about you-only that you come from a telapathic race."

"On my Mother's side. My Father comes from a warrior race," I admitted. Startled, Gharet looked toward Parkin. Words of disbelief rose from the crowd. Parkin had known about this, hadn't she? Why were the others so shocked? "Medic Parkin told me that you are empathic with the potential for telepathy."

"I am empathic. I was born that way, which is unusual for full-blooded Betazoids and I am only one-quarter Betazoid. Direct contact with your wormholes prematurely turned on my empathic abilities. Weren't you aware of this?"

Parkin approached me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Shannara, some of the information on your case has been classified only for high medical personnel."

"Why?" I asked, frightened that the Akodians thought there was something wrong with me. I refused to be ashamed of my Klingon blood in front of these strange aliens.

"We are still researching why your development escalated after you, in utero, had physical contact with the wormholes. No other telepath has ever been affected in that way by the wormholes."

Someone from the back of the crowd responded: "You will never solve the mystery in the direction you're going." A harmonious gasp rang throughout the crowd and people parted to reveal a man sitting in a throne, wearing a judge's robe. "Not until you admit that you're not solely responsible for her abilities."

"Q!" I exclaimed.

Hastily approaching him, Parkin asked, "Are you a member of the Continuum?" I followed close behind.

He answered Parkin with a sly grin. "Why, yes."

"Then be gone from this world!" she yelled without an ounce of fear. "Your kind is not welcome here!"

Gharet stepped up beside us. "We will no longer partake in your meddlesome games. Be gone!" The crowd quickly picked up the chant, "Be gone! Be gone!"

Playing with his fingers as though cleaning filth from his nails, Q remained unperturbed by the crowd's demand. With a wave of his arms, he sent a forcefield that pushed the crowd apart and silenced their cries from us. Only Q, Parkin, Gharet, and myself remained outside the forcefield. "No, sorry." He leaned forward. "I'm here, because the girl wants me here." His eyes locked with mine, and for a brief moment, he had me believing I had actually summoned him.

"You are a liar," Parkin said. "Shannara told me that you often visit her uninvited. You are a nuisance...like the rest of your race."

"I'm insulted!" Q said. "I'm nothing like Q...or Q."

Parkin muttered something. Although I couldn't understand her words, her emotions reverberated through me. She felt contempt for the Q. I almost expected her to lash out at Q and beat him with her fists. Instead, with a scowl, she turned around and walked away from him.

"Your kind never could stand up to the Q. Turn on your heals and fly like a praelnut bat." The Akodian idiom sent Parkin pivoting on her heel. Q leaned back in his chair. "If you wish to banish all Q, you'll have to send the girl away too."

"What?" Parkin stared at Q half-dazed. I had to admit that I was as confused by his comment as she was. How dare he insinuate that we needed him!

"Oh, she has neglected to tell you: She _is_ a Q."

A gasp rumbled throughout the crowd.

"I am not a Q!" I pleaded with the Akodians. "He's lying!" I turned back to Q. "Why are you saying this? I thought you wanted me to succeed on this mission. You said this alliance would make you look good."

"I am not sabotaging anything. I am merely here to offer these lowly Akodians the truth, the whole truth regarding the nature of the existence of Shannara Rozhenko, and nothing but the truth. They believe they are solely responsible for your fine-tuned empathic ability. They're intimidated by the Q because time and time again, we've burst their proverbial bubble. There may be some credence in their claim of prematurely awakening your empathy, but if it were not for me, you wouldn't even be here. Not even a gleam in your father's eye."

"Yes, you created this verse so I could exist," I repeated like a mantra. "I am not a Q unless I accept your powers. My rejection must intimidate you more than the Akodians."

He blanched at this notion, but I sensed his fear, saw the sweat trickle down the side of his face.

"You want me to join the Continuum. If that is true, then why are you encouraging me to interact with the Akodians?"

"I encourage you so you will understand the power within you," Q responded. "Let the Akodians form an alliance with the Federation. Your part in this little piece of history will show the Q that you are worthy of being one of them."

I turned toward Parkin and Gharet, who held the decision whether or not to banish me from her planet and in doing so, end all chances of an Akodian/Federation alliance.

"Shannara, have you accepted the power of the Q?" Parkin asked.

"No."

"She's tapped into it," Q replied in a low voice.

Parkin hesitated, furtively glancing at Q. "Have you visited the Continuum?"

"No!" I screamed. "I have not left this universe, nor do I want to become a Q!"

She turned toward the governor and she and Gharet whispered in one another's ears for a moment. Parkin turned back to face me with an expression of stoicism.

"Shannara," Gharet said, "We welcome you as a guest of Aki." He looked up at Q. "Q, you are not our guest!"

"You will regret those words one day," Q said.

He removed the forcefield, and members of the crowd gathered inward as though the governor could offer them protection. Q flashed off his throne and popped back in kneeling at my feet. He was now wearing his pajamas. Members of the crowd laughed at the absurdity, and I cracked a smile.

Q grasped my hand. "You see, I'm making a mockery of myself for you. If you want me to leave, then put me out of my misery. I've reserved a penalty box for your use."

I could push Q into the same place I had sent Tammy Reeves! I scanned the crowd, afraid they would encourage me. Q wouldn't leave voluntarily, because he enjoyed the spotlight even when he received jeers. Didn't the Akodians realize that I wouldn't be here if not for Q? I studied the faces of my recipients. They were so eager to have me that they would abide by my wishes.

"He stays," I insisted, "and it will be written in whatever iron-clad agreement you forge with the Federation that one Q came forward against the will of all of his people to support this alliance."

Parkin looked dumbfounded. The crowd appeared bewildered, hushed to silence by my unexpected demand. Gharet turned to the medic, and shrugging, said, "She's passed your tests better than you anticipated. I must abide by her wishes or forfeit the alliance."

The Akodians needed the alliance as badly as the Federation. This had been a show put on to make the Federation appear needy. But why?

"All right," Parkin said with chagrin. She looked at me. "If you desire to have Q present, then he may join our celebration."

Q stood and looking toward the sky said, "I told you she had it in her." He clicked his fingers and changed into a dress uniform. Placing his hand on my shoulder, Q whispered, "One day soon, you will win the Q over."

Did I want the support of other Q? I wondered as we followed the Akodians toward the park for our celebration. Although I had never been satisfied with my life on a starship, I was not sure I wanted it turned upside down by the Q. That was a dilemma better left pondered later. For now, I would enjoy this victory.

And as the celebration began, one thought rang through my head: What would Father say when he found out I invited Q to my party?


	14. Chapter 14: In the Footsteps of Giants

Chapter 14: "In the Footsteps of a Giant"

When I transported back to the _Huron_, it seemed as though weeks had passed since I'd seen my family. Everything and everyone aboard the runabout were the same, but my exposure to the wormhole had changed me.

The small _Huron_ crew threw a welcome-back party for me in the lounge area, and Parkin and Gharet joined the celebration. Afterward, they would reboard the _Kojek_, which meant "ritual" in their language, and accompany us back to Federation space. Medic Parkin and other official representatives of their people would aid in finalizing the alliance between our people.

Mother doted on me as though I was a baby, choosing my clothes, fixing my dinner plate, and hovering near me throughout the party. She wanted me to depend on her, but my adventure with the Akodians had taught me more about being independent than any other event in my short life.

After a smorgasbord of replicated foods had been consumed, Captain Picard stole the Akodian representatives away, presumably to cement the details of the alliance. I told no one that the Akodians had resolved to forge the alliance with the Federation before I had been brought aboard. What purpose would telling them serve? Let them have their glory. For now.

After the anticipation and culmination of this journey, I was relieved to be returned to my family. Mother reached out to hug me for the countless time, and I did not pull away from her embrace.

I studied Father from across the table. With his lips curled upward, he proudly shared this moment with me. I regretted having to shatter his rare cheerfulness. If I didn't break the disturbing news, however, I risked Parkin or Gharet coming forward.

"I saw Q on Aki," I told them.

As Mother pulled away from me, I sensed her elation slipping away like water down a shower drain.

Standing up from his chair, Father bellowed, "What business does Q have with you now?"

The room fell silent as everyone turned toward me. I sensed their anxiety. Were they afraid of what Q was up to, or how I had received him?

"He supports the Federation/Akodian alliance and thinks my visit to Aki was a great learning experience for me."

I gasped as Father grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. "The party is over!" Practically dragging me away from the table, Father led me toward the exit.

"Worf!" Mother exclaimed as she followed us out into the corridor.

Father turned to face Mother. "This is a family matter. We should discuss it in private."

Having heard the commotion, Picard, Parkin, and Gharet stepped out of the small conference room. Approaching us, Picard said, "Worf, what is going on?"

"Sir, you know what brought us here," Father said, pleadingly. "Q was on Aki! I will not be manipulated again."

Picard stepped back, accepting Worf's parental rights over me.

With reluctancy, Mother followed us into the room she shared with Father.

Father paced the length of the room, not speaking. His silence was worse than a scolding. He could not find the words to begin, for his anger blinded him.

Mother and I shared a worried glance. She didn't approve of my relationship with Q either, but she was ambivalent toward the punishment she feared Father might hand out. Although I had never been spanked by Father, I was frightened by his power over me. What could douse the fiery rage burning inside him? He finally stopped pacing and pointing to the bed, commanded: "Sit!"

I walked over to the bed, sat down, and crossed my arms. _This ought to be interesting._

"I cannot control when or where Q pops in," Father admitted. "But you shall not speak with him again. There is no excuse for encouraging his games." Staring into Father's stern eyes, I made no comment and this further angered him. "Maybe we have been too easy on you by letting you have a private tutor."

"Oh no," I snapped. "You can't take Data away from me! He's my friend."

"Worf, what are you saying?" Mother asked. "You shouldn't end her private tutoring sessions, because of Q's meddling."

"She needs to make friends her own age," Father insisted. "She can't do that if she's not around other children." They both turned toward me. "It will be difficult for you at first, but you will be better off."

Holding my breath, I tried not to cry. I had to handle this maturely.

"Shannara is grade levels ahead of the other children her age," Mother reminded Father. If we place her back in regular school, how will they treat her?"

"Deanna, do not contradict me. If we are too soft on her, if we allow her to continue to manipulate us, then Q will win."

"The other kids won't play with me!" I insisted.

"You must change your attitude," Father advised me in a harsh tone. Then he softened his stance before continuing. "I too had trouble making friends when I was younger. If I had not learned to get along better with others, I would not be where I am today."

I stared at him silently, not sure how to prove my point. Tammy Reeves was still aboard the _Enterprise_ and others would share her fear of me. As a long as I had the power of the Q inside of me, I would have no playmates and Q refused to take his gift–or curse–away from me.

"What about her education?" Mother asked. "She'll be bored inside a classroom setting."

"Mrs. Dewberry can place her in a higher grade and give her extra assignments." I would working with older children, I thought, but did not voice. "She needs time to mature, to learn important moral values. Otherwise, Q will have her under his control. My decision is final!"

After he dismissed me, I returned to my room, too embarrassed to face anyone. This trip to Akodian space had begun so well and had ended so poorly. I lay on my bed atop the bed sheets and snuggled with Fluffy.

Several minutes later, the annunciator sounded and Mother stepped inside. She sat on my bed and I climbed on her lap to snuggle with her–something I hadn't done in two years.

"Doesn't Father want me to be happy?" I asked.

"He does, but your involvement with Q frightens him. He thinks we will lose you."

"I don't want to live in the Continuum; I want to stay here and study with Data as my mentor."

Mother nodded, sensing my sincerity. I did not need to tell her how frightened I was of traveling to the Continuum. The Akodian wormhole was like a child's playground compared to the mysterious Continuum.

"I will talk with your father," Mother said.

Minutes after Mother left, I felt the inertial dampeners kicking in and the runabout accelerating. In six days, we would rendevous with the _Enterprise._

The following morning after breakfast, Captain Picard paged me over the comm system, asking to speak with me alone in his quarters. I was nervous as I crossed the corridor into his quarters. His wife was not in the room. The captain was sitting at a small table and after he invited me, I sat beside him.

"I will be making a trip to Starfleet Headquarters on Earth," he began, "to attend a conference to finalize the alliance with the Akodians. You've been invited to attend as well."

"Me!" Why are a group of admirals interest in me? I'm a little girl."

"They want to hear the details of your experience with the Akodians. Your perspective on the Akodian culture could be crucial to establishing proper relations with the Akodians."

"My parents will never agree to let me go. They're too upset about Q showing up on Aki. I'm already facing a return to regular school. My Father seems to think that that will make me less tempted to present them with any more ultimatums."

Picard nodded pensively. "Your father is punishing you for Q's actions. While I can't order him on how to discipline you, maybe I can reason with him. I used to be his commanding officer. I've learned a few tricks over the years on persuading Worf."

I smiled broadly. Now I had someone else to deliver ultimatums for me. "What should I do to prepare for the conference?"

Picard chuckled. "You are a very intuitive little girl. Wear something formal to impress the admirals. Don't rehearse a speech. If you wish to be taken seriously, it's better to sound natural."

"Thank you, I will."

Dr. Picard entered their quarters and I sensed that she knew what her husband and I had been discussing. "I'll only be a moment," she apologized as she walked toward the closet.

"It's okay," I said, standing. "I think we have an understanding." I moved toward the door. "You have a good day."

After I left Picard's quarters, I went to my computer console to select a formal outfit. I found a red waist-less dress with long sleeves and was pleased when I realized it would blend in well with the formal wear of a Starfleet officer. I wandered over to the replicator and instructed the computer to replicate one in my size. Slipping into it, I examined my image in the mirror.

"Shannara," Mother said, stepping into my room unannounced. "I just spoke with Grandma Lwaxana. She wants to spend some time with us after we return to the _Enterprise_."

"Yay!" I said, clapping my hands. Grandma Lwaxana was more fun than most adults. I didn't see her often enough.

Mother walked up to me and ran her hand along my shoulder, admiring my new outfit. "What's the purpose of this?"

"Captain Picard has invited me to a conference with some very important admirals at Starfleet Headquarters."

"I see." She was upset, but not because of the conference. "Your father does not want you to have any further contact with the Akodians." She instructed the computer to replicate a large red barrette and pulled a portion of my hair back with it. "This looks good with the dress."

I turned to face Mother. "He's not worried about the Akodians. He's worried about losing control of me, but since he can't order Q to leave me alone, he has to assert his authority in other ways. The Akodians are a benevolent people; they will help the Federation...and me."

"My my, " Mother uttered. "Data has taught you to argue well, not to mention a large vocabulary."

"Don't make me return to regular school! Let me continue my studies with Data."

"Your father will not budge." I sensed that while she had tried to change Father's mind, she was not entirely convinced that sending me back to school was a bad idea. "Mrs. Dewberry will give you more challenging assignments than the other children. You're very smart, Shannara, but you are underdeveloped socially. Your only friend is an android. There are a dozen children close to your age aboard the _Enterprise_. Surely you have something in common with one of them."

_I doubt it,_ I thought and hoped she hadn't picked up on the thought. "Would any of the other children be interested in hearing about my experiment with Sam and Al?" I covered quickly.

"Yes, they would." She glanced at my pet mice, beaming with pride. The mice were very healthy and well trained. "I'll work on convincing your father to let you attend the conference," she promised and left my room.

After I slipped back into my old clothes, I went to talk with Data. He was sitting in the command chair on the bridge and I sat next to him. "Data, I don't want to go back to regular school," I said. "Can't you say something to my parents to change their minds?"

"As much as it saddens me to end your tutelage," Data began, "your parents' argument is reasonable. You require friends around your own age."

"You'll still be my friend won't you?" I held back tears.

"Of course." He reached his hand out to squeeze mine. "Soon, you will have many new friends and your time on Aki will almost be forgotten."

"But never my time with you!" I said, raising my voice. Ensign Kavok at the helm turned around to glance curiously at us. Fixing Data sternly, I lowered my voice to almost a whisper. "We'll still have time together. Friends make time for one another."

"Indeed, they do."

Ensign Kovak interrupted us. "Sir, the Akodian ship is hailing us," he said.

"On screen," Data ordered.

Gharet appeared on the large viewscreen. "Greetings, Commander," the Akodian governor said. "I'd advise you to slow to quarter impulse. We are nearing a pocket wormhole which will cut more than thirty light years from our journey."

"Thank you, captain. Make it so, ensign," Data said.

"Aye sir," Kavok said as he slowed the runabout.

Two Minutes later, we glided through the pocket and entered a densely populated sector. After Kavok re-established warp, I got up from my seat and left the small bridge. As I retreated to my room, I wondered idly whether Picard had spoken with my parents. Picard might hold stature over Father, but I wondered if Father was not too stubborn in this matter to allow me the privilege.

At dinnertime, I joined Mother, Father and the Picards in the lounge area where we enjoyed steak fajitas and Spanish rice. Even Father, who normally ate Klingon food, partook in the meal.

"Did you hear about the war on Veldon Prime?" the captain asked.

"Fifteen million dead in a nuclear explosion," Mother commented. "Who hasn't heard about it?"

I sunk in my chair. I hadn't heard about the war, but it made my problems seem far less urgent. For that reason, I couldn't speak up. Instead, I listened to the horrid descriptions.

"Veldon was supposedly a civilized nation," the doctor said. "The Federation was formed to unite worlds and to save lives. We don't expect a civil war to erupt on a member planet."

"We admit members too easily," Father said.

"Hold on, Worf," Picard interjected, prepared to argue. "Cultures are carefully screened and given years of probation, but it would be unwise to assume that relations with all members of the Federation will remain harmonious. The Federation has had far more successes than failures. The Akodians may become one of our greatest successes."

"Captain Picard," I said, taking his mention of the Akodians as my cue, "have you mentioned the conference to my father yet?" From the corner of my eye, I noticed Father growing tense. He wasn't pleased that I wanted to attend the conference.

"Yes, I explained the importance of allowing the admirals to hear your account firsthand. Worf, perhaps you should tell her."

"I will permit you to go," Father said, grudgingly.

"Thank you," I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him. I couldn't believe he had agreed so easily! "I promise I'll make you proud." He returned my hug, and for that moment, I was as close to my father as I ever had been.

Captain Picard had advised me against preparing a speech, but over the next few days, I imagined what I would say to the admirals at the conference. Would they view me as a reputable source? I grew increasingly nervous as we drew closer to Earth. When Mother told me we had arrived, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

Quickly, I slipped on the red dress and pulled back my hair with the large barrette. I examined my features in the mirror, wishing I were prettier. While I had Mother's hair and lips, I also had Father's ridges and eyebrows. They looked distinguished on a man. On me, they looked mean. One day, I might use the power of the Q to make myself fully Betazoid.

Not today. That would humiliate Father and more than anything, I wanted him to be proud of me.

I stepped out of my room and joined the crew on the bridge. I stood beside Father behind the tactical station. We watched the viewscreen as we docked at Starfleet Headquarters.

After saying my goodbyes, I followed Captain Picard off the runabout. Minutes later, he led me inside a tall building. I glanced at the plaques, pictures and other ornamentation on the wall as we past them. Clearly, Starfleet was as big on pride and honor as Klingons were. We entered a room with a large oval table. Three men and one woman were sitting along one end. With a gesture, Picard indicated for us to sit opposite them.

"Good morning, Shannara,' the woman said. "I'm Admiral Whitney." She was a tall woman with long, grey hair pinned up in a bun.

"Hello," I replied. "Thank you for allowing me to attend this meeting."

She nodded courteously. "We would like to hear your part of the story before we summon Medic Parkin to join us." She turned to her colleague to her right.

"Hello Shannara. I'm Admiral James," he introduced himself. He was a heavyset black man with thick hair. "When you first beamed aboard the Akodian ship, how were you greeted?"

"Medic Parkin was alone in the transporter room. She explained that it was best that I not interact with too many of her people, because they would influence my decisions."

"Were you permitted to leave your quarters freely?"

"Medic Parkin never said I couldn't leave my room, but I had plenty to entertain me in there. She had set up several games for me to explore as a test to see how I would react."

"You weren't curious about the rest of the ship?" One of the other admirals asked without preamble.

"I've never been much interested in starships. I was more intrigued by the people on board, and I could read their thoughts from my quarters."

"Did you eavesdrop on many of them?" Whitney asked. "How did they react to your presence?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it eavesdropping, because they knew I was probing them and they were probing me. They could read my mind as easily as I could read theirs. But I mainly concentrated on one alien mind, that of a young boy about my age. He was homesick. He didn't like being on a starship any more than I did. He was comforted by my probing. We formed a kinship."

"Did you meet this boy?"

"No, there was no need."

"Overall, would you rate your stay with the Akodians as a pleasant one?" the third male admiral asked.

"Yes. Their people were eager to share their culture with me. They want to help our people advance. I sensed sincerity in everyone I interacted with."

"Very good," Whitney said, satisfied. "Thank you, Shannara. Your cooperation in this matter may lead the Federation into one of its greatest successes since the achievement of warp 9." She pressed a button on her console. "Lieutenant Claussen, please show Medic Parkin into the conference room."

A moment later, the door swished open. "Greetings!" Parkin exclaimed as she entered behind the lieutenant. Once Parkin was seated and Lieutenant Claussen had left the room, Admiral Whitney addressed the Akodian. "Medic Parkin, forgive me, but motives are rarely altruistic. What do your people hope to benefit from this alliance?"

"An ally," Parkin responded. "Like the Federation, we aren't without our share of enemies. It is wise to make as many friends as possible."

"Will Starfleet vessels have complete use of the wormholes?"

Parkin pursed her lips. "As long as there is no cause for alarm about wormhole degradation. In that event, use of a wormhole would be closed to al vessels, including Akodian starships."

"Very good." Whitney held out a hand for the Akodian. Parkin hesitated. I sensed that she was not accustom to the act of shaking hands. However, she was on Federation turf and slowly raised her hand to complete the transaction with a firm grip. "Do you accept Captain Jean-Luc Picard as liaison between our people?"

"I do."

"Do you, Picard, accept all the responsibilities that this new position as liaison, with the title of ambassador, entails?"

"Yes, sir, I do," Picard responded.

Whitney picked up a data padd setting in front of her. "Will all present please bear witness to this agreement by signing this treaty?" She handed it to Admiral James who signed his name with the stylis in a flourish before passing it on to the next person.

The significance of my role in this event suddenly struck me. I was signing a document that would go into official Starfleet record. Into history.

On our way back to the _Huron_, I asked Captain Picard, "Could you convince my parents to let me continue my studies with Data?"

"Shannara, it's not my place to question your parents' decisions on how to raise you," he responded. "They believe you need to interact with children your own age and I must respect their decision."

I couldn't rid myself of the disappointment gnawing at my stomach. How would I ever survive regression? The other children would ridicule me and I couldn't use the power of the Q against them for any reason. "I understand."

We parted, and a minute later, I met Mother in the corridor. "How did it go?" Mother asked as we sat at the alcove.

"Fine," I said, unable to muster up the same excitement I had felt during the conference. "We have become allies."

"Good." Despite her optimism earlier, I sensed some ambivalence in her.

Rather than deal with her disappointment or mine, I retreated to my room and sat beside the viewwindow. As I watched the stars streak by, I wondered if signing the treaty would be my last great triumph. All that came after might be insignificant in comparison.

Fortunately, I was wrong.


	15. Chapter 15: Repressed Einstein

Chapter 15: "Repressed Einstein"

Two days after returning to the _Enterprise,_ my parents sent me to regular school. "I can trust you to find your way to the classroom," Mother said. Although she was making a statement, I both heard and sensed the underlying question. Would I cooperate?

I grunted in reply, picked up my data padd and stepped out of our quarters. I hadn't spoken much to either of my parents since Father's decision to end my sessions with Data; nor was I about to.

Walking slowly down the corridor and into the turbolift, I reached the classroom two minutes late.

"Shannara, welcome back," Mrs. Dewberry said with a thin smile. I sensed mixed emotions from her about my return. She knew as well as I did that I did not belong in her classroom. "Please, arrive on time so you don't disrupt class."

Several children snickered as I took a seat in the middle of the room. "Yeah, welcome bac," Bradley whispered. His lack of sincerity spoke loudly. In the front row, Tammy was tugging nervously at her red dress.

While Mrs. Dewberry gave each group their assignments for the day, I sat quietly staring at my data padd. I didn't know with which group I belonged. Finally, when she finished, Mrs. Dewberry called me up for a private conference. She pulled up a chair for me and we sat behind her desk.

"Shannara, Commander Data has given me an evaluation of your progress. I must say that I'm quite impressed. You have been doing middle-grade work. I have never before met a seven-year old who was ready to begin algebra." She reached into her pocket and removed an isolinear chip. "I'm going to have you working on pre-algebra sets." She handed the chip to me. "Also on that chip, is an English assignment. I want you to write about an important experience in your life. Read through the instructions and if you have any problems, I'll clarify it for you."

"I won't have any problems," I assured her as a took the chip. "You don't want me to work with a group?"

"Quite frankly, that would not benefit you. Shannara, I teach through sixth grade in my classroom. For you to be placed within a group, you would need to be moved to Mr. Kaizer's classroom. Academically, you are ready, but you're only seven-years old. You need time for your physical and emotional maturity to catch up with your intelligence."

I wanted to tell her that I was emotionally mature, but I doubted that my short list of friends would convince her of that. "I don't belong anywhere," I told her.

So much for Father's idea of my returning to school to interact with other children.

"Ahh. That's not true."

"I'll work on these assignments." I stood and as I returned to my desk, said under my breath: "Yes, it is."

During recess, I stayed at my desk to work on my essay. Choosing a topic was easy; I would write about my experience with the Akodians. But should I include Q's involvement? I had not finish my introduction before Tammy interrupted me.

"You're not such a smarty pants," she said. "You had to come back to regular school with all us _normal_ children."

"You'll never grow up," I countered, not letting her get away with the insinuation that I was abnormal. "Why should I waste my time on you?"

"My sister said you're nothing but a goody two-shoes," another girl said. She hovered behind Tammy, not quite as brave. "You think you're so much better than us, but you're stuck back in _regular _school."

I couldn't persuade either of them that I was as normal as they were. I stood and walked away from them. Scanning the room, I found no one to play with. I heard them giggling behind my back. None of the children were impressed by my achievements. They hid their jealousy behind mockery and belligerence. My parents had sent me back to prison. They wanted me to make friends my own age, but I could only make enemies of them. Tammy and her companion were right. I was too different from them.

Returning to my desk, I spent the last few minutes of recess beginning a report about my experience with the Akodians. This time, I made it through a rough draft of the introduction without any interruptions.

The bell sounded and the children tossed toys back into the storage chest and scrambled to their seats. Once the room had settled down, Mrs. Dewberry began our afternoon lessons. They contained more trivial facts which did not help relieve me of my boredom.

At the end of the school day, I was surprised by a visitor. "Grandma!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat without asking permission. I rushed into Grandma's arms. Fortunately, the teacher understood my excitement and didn't scold me. "No one told me you were coming today."

"I wanted to surprise you, Little One," Grandma replied as we stepped out into the corridor.

"Does Mother know you're here?"

She let out a Betazoid laugh. "Yes. I paged her before docking my shuttle." She took my hand into hers. "Want to go pick up your little brother?"

I shrugged. I'd rather spend time alone with Grandma, but expressing that desire would get me into trouble.

As we reached the daycare, I spotted my brother through the window running around with a couple other boys and pretending plastic sticks were phasers. He fit in well with other children and easily made friends. They weren't treating him as though he was an outcast. Since Eric had yet to demonstrate any sign of telepathy or empathy, the other children weren't inferior to him. Even before my high IQ had been discovered, I had always felt hated for my Klingon blood. Obviously, Eric wasn't bothered by the same prejudice. Maybe being born a boy made a difference.

"Hey Shannara!" he said and pointed his phaser at me, pulling its imaginary trigger. "You've been vaporized!" His playmates laughed along with him.

I rolled my eyes, but silently, wished I could be more like other children. I was too mature to join in their play and I was too young for most adults to take me seriously. I fitted in nowhere.

Eric's eyes grew big as he noticed Grandma standing behind me. "Want to take an adventure with your Grandma?" she asked.

"Can't Brett and Danny come with us?"

"No," I said unyieldingly. "She's not their Grandma.." I grasped Eric firmly by the shoulder. "Wait here while I tell Ensign Tarok that we've come to pick you up."

"How about just Brett?" Eric was asking Grandma as I walked away.

I whirled around on my heel. "He doesn't have his parents' permission and they will be coming to pick him up shortly."

"Your sister's right, dear," Grandma said.

Although I hardly knew the boys, I despised Brett La Forge and Danny Hamilton for liking Eric. Eric made friends easily and that was so unfair!

I approached the Vulcan ensign, who was helping a toddler tie her shoe. She stood up fully as she noticed me. "Hello, Shannara," she said. "You have come to pick up your brother? I hope your mother is well."

"I'm sure she's fine. Our grandmother is here for a visit. I thought I should let you know we were taking him."

"Very well. Have a safe journey back to your quarters."

"Ah, yeah," I replied, finding Vulcan speech rather difficult to tolerate. As I returned to Grandma and Eric, his friend approached me.

Brett pointed his toy weapon at me. "Let's take her by force, Captain Eric," he said. "Make her let me come with you."

"We could ask your dad," Eric suggested. "He always lets you do stuff. Then she'd have to listen to what we said."

I turned toward Grandma for her intervention. She was smiling with amusement. I tried to deny any sense that Grandma was contemplating giving in to Eric, but she enjoyed childlike fun more than other adults.

I grabbed my brother forcefully by the wrist. "You're coming with us and we'll have no tag-alongs! Mother didn't say you could have any guests over today."

"Oh dear!" Grandma exclaimed, pulling me away from my little brother.

"I'm so tired of having Brett La Forge at our quarters all the time!"

"Ow ow!" Eric exclaimed, rubbing his wrist. "I'm telling Mommy on you!"

"Eric is not bringing his friend along."

"Shannara, remember that you are bigger than your brother." Grandma turned and stepped toward the door. "Now, come along." Without looking back, she expected that we were following her.

"You're still a baby," I told Eric under my breath. I would get into trouble for being a bully, but I couldn't resist the pleasure of holding power over my brother.

After we stepped onto the turbolift, Grandma instructed it to take us to Deck 8.

"Do we have to go home?" I asked. I had been hoping for another one of Grandma's holodeck adventures.

"Your Mother asked that I bring you back to your quarters. I would be in trouble if I disobeyed her wishes."

With a grin, I said no more the rest of the way. I did not shield my anger, though. Grandma had always chosen fun over Mother's wishes in the past.

After we reached our quarters, I sat on the sofa and worked on my essay. Eric sat across from me, while Grandma went to the replicator to produce three papella juices. She brought them over to us.

"I'm bored," Eric said. "You should have let Brett come with us! We wouldn't of bothered you."

"You're annoying me." I gritted my teeth, not looking away from my data padd. Thanks to Eric, I could not concentrate on my essay. Every reason for Q's visit on Aki being for my good and that of the Federation's came out sounding idiotic. I tossed my data padd on the end table and gulped down half my papella juice.

"We can have fun; just the three of us," Grandma said. "We can play a holographic game of hoverball."

"Why can't Brett play with us? If you let him, I won't tell Mommy that Shannara hurt my wrist."

"Eric!"

I smirked. At least I wasn't the only one in the family resorting to manipulation. "I don't want to play a game with Eric," I said. "I'll win and he'll start whining about it."

"No, I won't!" Eric wiggled in his chair, splashing juice on the arm of the chair.

"I can see why your Mother was happy to let me pick you up from school today," Grandma observed in a calm voice. She went to the replicator and ordered an upholstery cleaner solution and a cloth. She began wiping at Eric's spill. "Can't you put your sibling rivalry aside for a little while to enjoy a visit with your grandma?"

"We can't play hoverball in our living area!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" Grandma asked. "It's a big room."

"I'd rather write." I reached for my data padd, determined to finish my essay."

To my dismay, Eric brought out his hoverball and bounced it once to Grandma. Back and forth they went until Eric missed his aim and the ball hit me in the head.

"No! No! No!" I slammed my data padd down on the sofa.

Mother walked through the door. Furrowing her brow at the display of negative emotion.

"Mommy!" Eric exclaimed, rushing over to give her a hug. "Shannara dragged me out of the daycare and hurt my wrist," he said, holding his arm out for Mother to look at. "See?"

"Shannara, what is the meaning of this?" Mother asked as she examined her son's wrist. "You're much bigger than he is."

I walked over to them, my mind buzzing as I groped for an explanation that would satisfy her. None would, I realized, but I had to try. I scrutinized my brother's wrist and saw no bruise. My fingermarks had faded. "He's fine. He's being a big baby just to get me into trouble!"

She looked toward Grandma. "And Mother, why are you letting Eric play hoverball in our quarters?"

"I told her the living room was not the place," I said smugly.

"I thought you would appreciate that I hadn't whisked your children off to the holodeck," Grandma replied. She picked up the hoverball, which had rolled near her and handed it to Mother. "I'll be in my quarters. She stepped passed Mother and out of our quarters.

"Shannara, you're upset about going back to school, but that's no excuse for bullying your brother."

I could have argued, even offered an ultimatum, but that would have alienated me further. "Yes, Ma'am," I said, unable to remove the indignity from my voice. I twirled on my toes, retrieved my data padd from the sofa, and escaped to my bedroom. At least from there, I would not have to put up with the antics of my little brother.

Just before the door closed behind me, I heard Eric ask, "Can Brett come over to play?"

"Dammit," I said under my breath. Eric would get his way! Why didn't I have any friends?

I missed Data more each day as I struggled to fit in with the other children. He hadn't stopped by our quarters or paged me. I suspected that my parents had asked him not to contact me for a while. I failed to understand what harm my friendship with Data would cause.

Mother forgave Grandma for the hoverball incident to set a good example. I should forgive her and Father. But I didn't! I saw Father very little as he worked double shifts on the bridge.

Every afternoon Brett La Forge came to play with Eric with mother's blessing. Concentrating on anything was impossible with two boisterous boys underfoot. Although she meant well, the assignments Mrs. Dewberry gave me were boring and unchallenging.

One evening when I was particularly discouraged, Eric zoomed passed me on an imaginary attack ship. "Ah! Shields are down. Life support failure in ten seconds... nine...eight...seven..."

Brett came up from behind him and fired a torpedo and my brother crumpled beside me in a feigned injury.

"Why don't you ever go to Brett's quarters and give me an afternoon of peace?" I demanded.

My brother grinned mischievously. "It's more fun to torture you, sister dear," he said, sitting up.

I glanced around the room certain Mother had not come out of her room, I charged at my brother, placing my hand over his face and knocking him to the floor. Brett jumped on my back and pounded his fists into my ribs. Our screams, filled with pain and anger, alerted Mother to our altercation.

"Stop it! What is the meaning of this?" she asked as she untangled us.

"Shannara started it!" my brother accused.

Mother was growing exasperated. "I've had a very bad day," she informed us. "And I have to come home to this?" I blushed with guilt. "Brett, it's time for you to go home," she said, her tone inviting no argument.

I refrained from smiling. I was getting my way and I didn't need to add to Mother's problems. After a quick "goodbye" to Eric, Brett left our quarters willingly.

"Is he not allowed to visit us anymore?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sit on the sofa!" Mother snapped, pointing at the furniture. My triumph waning, I plopped onto the sofa and awaited my sentencing. Mother turned to Eric. "And you sit on the chair." After we were both seated, mother continued. "I want both of you to sit there until I say you can get up. I don't want to hear any yelling or screaming. Understood?" We nodded, then satisfied, mother returned to her bedroom.

I avoided eye contact with my brother. I would have nothing to do with him. If he didn't exist, I wouldn't be getting into so much trouble.

Eric began kicking the chair with his heals to annoy me. Looking his way, I imagined sending him to the same place I had hurdled Tammy Reeves. Only my parents' inevitable devastation stopped me. I remembered the expressions on the Reeves' faces when they had thought they'd lost their little girl forever. I didn't want to put my parents through that.

"I don't mind sitting here," I told Eric. "The quiet is far better than listening to your noise."

"Brett probably can't come over any more thanks to you," Eric replied, pausing in his beating of the chair.

"I hope not. Having one little boy around all the time is bad enough."

"I hate having a big sister too! You do everything better than me. I'm glad Mommy and Daddy put you back in school."

"Hmph! How do you think I feel about your friend coming over all the time? Data's my only friend and I'm not even allowed to talk to him anymore."

My brother resumed his pounding of the chair, though slower than before. I sensed him growing uneasy by this conversation.

"I wish I made friends as easily as you do," I added.

"You could...if you were friendlier."

I almost blurted out a snappy reply, but quickly realized my little brother was right. I had isolated myself from other children by avoiding the activities they enjoyed. Instead, I'd chosen solitary activities, such as reading, writing and drawing. Because I was a loner, I had no friends. "Maybe you're right," I conceded. "I'm sorry your friend had to go home early."

"And I'm sorry we annoyed you," Eric responded.

As I sensed her approval, I realized Mother was standing in the doorway. Turning toward her, I offered a wan smile. Eric seemed less irritating. Mother had manipulated us. Not only did I no longer hate my little brother, I now had a sense of loyalty toward him.

"You may get up now," Mother said, "if you promise to refrain from any further fighting matches."

"Yes ma'am," we uttered together as we slid off the furniture.

I retreated to my room and as I walked over to my desk to activate my console, I again mulled over my choice to spend time alone. Could I blame anyone other than myself for my lack of friends?

I spent the next three months in regular school, trying to fit in with other kids and working on average assignments. I was bored. If Father would admit that this was more of a punishment than a resolution, I could resume my mentoring with Data and my boredom would end. These kids didn't want me for a friend, and especially not for a role model. They hated me.

After several weeks, I complained to Father, begging him to let me return to Data's tutelage. He responded, "You are not being punished. You need to interact with the other children or you will never develop social skills."

*Like you had any social skills when we first met* Mother thought. She had not intended for me to pick up on the thought, but her feelings were so strong, I sensed them as clearly as if she'd spoken them aloud. I had never picked up a clear thought outside my brief time on the Akodian ship before! She looked at me, a bit embarrassed and with her eyes, begged me not to mention this to Father.

"I can't make friends if none of the kids like me. They're intimidated by me. They don't want me around and make fun of me because I'm Klingon and because I'm smarter than them. They call me the _abnormal_ child."

"Then I will speak with your teacher and see that they are appropriately punished."

"Worf," Mother said, gently squeezing his shoulder, "that may make matters worse. Children can be so cruel and they especially hate tattle tales."

"If you let me go back to learning under Data's tutelage, then we won't have to worry about it." I believed my reasoning was sound. Father was pained by my undue treatment.

"The solution is not that simple," Father said gruffly. "If you were to return to Data's teachings, you would still not have learned anything about interacting with people. Your success later in life will be honed from both your intellect and your social skills. Until you have...friends...you will not understand their importance in your infrastructure."

"Wisdom gathered from years of experience," I said icily. "And now I must live up to your example."

"Go to your room!"

"Gladly." I stepped into my room, where I stayed until the following morning when it was time to prepare for another mundane day of school.

And that one was followed by another.

Mrs. Dewberry assigned more challenging work for me as well as some extra curricular activities. While I appreciated her efforts, she was powerless to stop the continual pranks from the other students. I said no more about returning to Data's teachings, though Father finally relented and allowed me to see my android friend occasionally. I said very little at all to my parents or to anyone. I finished my assignments before they were due and spent my free time drawing or writing down my thoughts. I thought constantly about leaving the _Enterprise_, never to return. If Q were to pop in and offer to show me the wonders of the multiverse, I would accept his offer. Yet he did not come to me. It seemed even he did not wish to present me with any challenges. I had not seen him since his appearance on Aki several months ago.

One night, Mrs. Dewberry joined Mother and Father for dinner. Eric and I had been fed early and sent to our rooms. My teacher was very frustrated about how to further my education. I was curious to hear what she had to say to my parents. Although it was wrong, I stood beside the door and listened in on the conversation. I mentally fine-tuned my telepathic abilities and carefully probed each of them. If Mother sensed me, I would be in big trouble!

"You're not only punishing her, you're retarding her potential for greatness," Mrs. Dewberry argued. "She could be the next Einstein, Cochrane, or Daystrom. I cannot offer her the personal attention nor the same level of intuitive instruction Commander Data could."

I could not make out my Mother's reply and I didn't dare probe any deeper. Father, however, was neither hushed nor relenting in his reply. "She is only seven-years old! Seven-year olds should be playing with other young children. There will be plenty of time for advanced studies later when she enters her teen years. She can enroll at Starfleet Academy or some other prestigious educational facility where there will be many qualified instructors."

"Normally, I would agree with that course of action for an average student, but Shannara, quite frankly, is bored. She finishes her assignments well ahead of the other children. When they break for recess, they exclude your daughter from their play. Shannara is not making friends. Simply put: She is miserable."

"I have been sensing confusion, even depression from her," Mother said. "I probably shouldn't have, but I was concerned, so I read through some of the writing she's done since returning to school. Her report about her experience with the Akodians was rather disturbing."

I was flabbergasted, not only because she had violated my privacy, but also by her reaction.

"I also read her persuasive essay, outlining her reasons for needing to resume her tutelage with Data."

"I never assigned a persuasive essay," Mrs. Dewberry informed them. "Perhaps if you listened to what Shannara is saying, we could better work together to help her. Maybe it is time that we bring Commander Data back on board."

"Well..."

I almost stepped out in to the living area, finding Mother's hesitation almost unbearable.

"She writes about what she wants," Father said, "but she is too young to understand what she needs."

"You haven't read her writing, Worf," Mother advised him. "She has put a lot of time and effort into expressing her desires. She continuously writes about being planetside and longs for further adventure. She seems almost claustrophobic when she talks about being aboard the _Enterprise."_

I held my breath waiting for Father to reply.

Mrs. Dewberry spoke first. "I will let you speak alone about this matter," she said. She stood from the table. "Thank you, Deanna for dinner."

An unbearable silence followed. Would Mother plead with Father to let me go back to tutoring or would she brush off the subject?

"Worf, I want you to read Shannara's essay," Mother said.

"I will," Father conceded. Neither of them spoke as he read through my four-page persuasive essay.

"We have to do something before Shannara leaves us," Mother said when he had finished. "She was happy when Data tutored her. He could keep her from running off with Q."

"I will give you my decision in the morning," he said gruffly.

Morning came and I expected my future education to be the topic over breakfast. Yet Father left for bridge duty without mentioning school. I turned to Mother and she met my gaze. She knew what I was thinking, but still offered no insight into Father's decision. I was afraid to say anything to Mother. What if she told me, despite Mrs. Dewberry's confirmation of school's negative impact on me, that Father would make no changes in my education? So quietly, I prepared myself for another day inside Mrs. Dewberry's classroom.

After we dropped Eric off at the preschool, Mother informed me, "Shannara, you're not going to school today."

"I'm not! Did Father say Data could tutor me again?"

I did not anticipate her hesitation, nor the dread rising in my gut. "I am making this decision," she finally said. "We are meeting Commander Data in Stellar Cartography where he will explain a new project for you."

I had never known Mother to go against Father's wishes! How would he react when he learned Mother had withdrawn me from school? "Don't worry about your father," Mother said, picking up on my fear. "I will deal with him later." Despite my increasing anxiety, I wanted nothing more than to return to Data's tutelage.

And with the tingling of an excitement that I had not felt I months, I stepped into Stellar Cartography.


	16. Chapter 16: Project: DQ

Chapter 16: "Project: D.Q."

When Mother and I arrived at Stellar Cartography, Data, Commander La Forge and another officer, whom Data introduced as Lieutenant Commander Marie Dekanter, Chief of Stellar Cartography, were waiting for us.

"Hello," I said to her. "I hope you don't mind my being here. I promise not to be a nuisance." I barely heard myself speak as my mind spun with the incredulousness of being here. Children weren't allowed in Stellar Cartography!

"Not at all," she responded with a polite smile. She was a little taller than Mother with long, ash brown hair pulled back in a braid. "If what Commander Data tells me is even half true, you should prove to be quite an asset to Stellar Cartography."

"Data's incapable of lying." This received chuckles from the adults and I blushed.

"Worf will not be too angry, will he?" Data said to Mother.

"I will handle my husband," she responded. She stepped aside and gestured for me to move closer to the controls. "You just get Shannara back on the route of discovery."

Data nodded. "Understood. You will not regret this course of action." He glided his fingers across the console and a star map appeared on the surround viewscreen. Though it was incredibly breathtaking, I glanced back at Mother as she retreated from the room. She was a far braver woman than I had ever realized to challenge Father's orders.

Data gently grasped me by the shoulders and turned me around. Nodding toward Dekanter, he ordered her to takeover the controls. "We will be spending the next several weeks studying the layout of the Akodian wormholes and mapping out routes to sectors in the outskirts of the galaxy," the android told me. "Further advancement of this technology may soon make it possible for us to explore other galaxies."

"Imagine traveling hundreds of times faster than warp speed," La Forge said excitedly. Although maintaining eye contact with someone who had bionic eyes was difficult, I forced myself to look at the commander while he spoke. "The Federation hasn't advanced this much since the Vulcans made first contact with Earth. Not to mention pocket travel will be a hell of a lot easier on my warp engines."

I watched as DeKanter slid through a series of star maps. "Over the past decade," she began, "the Akodians have established pocket wormholes throughout all four quadrants of the Milky Way and have collected immense data from many regions previously unknown to the Federation. Their generosity will advance Starfleet by decades." She stopped the slide show on a system with seven planets. "Do you know where this is?"

The question seemed ridiculous. Why would I recognize a system inside a quadrant where I'd never been nor studied? "I don't have a clue. I haven't yet reviewed any of the information from the Akodians–but I'll be sure to."

DeKanter chuckled. "I didn't mean to imply that you should or even could have read every file from the Akodians."

"This system is the last known location of _U.S.S. Voyager_," Data informed me. "On Stardate 54836. Commander Barclay created a microscopic quantum singularity and for eighty-nine seconds made contact with Captain Janeway. More than a year later, the Pathfinder Project was able to improve on its long-distance communications technology. Since then they have had monthly contact with the crew of _Voyager._ _Voyager_ has been inside the Delta Quadrant for nearly nine years, attempting to return home."

"I had read about the _Voyager_ crew. For several years, Captain Janeway and her crew had been presumed dead. Wouldn't it be something if we could rescue them?" Could this be the greatness Q had told me I was destined for? I imagined my name appearing in the media and my receiving invitations to appear as a guest speaker as the girl who had helped rescue _Voyager_ at numerous conferences.

"A minor miracle," Dekanter said, "but one already brought the _Stargazer_ crew back to us years ago thanks to the Akodians."

"Weren't the Akodians directly responsible for the _Stargazer_'s destruction?" I asked, remembering what Mother and Father had told me on our return trip aboard the _Huron_.

"True," La Forge said, "but the Akodians proved long ago that their wormhole technology is safe."

"I'm not afraid, sir. I've already traveled through a few Akodian wormholes."

"And you'll travel through more." He was anxious to end this diversion and continue our exploration of the star chart.

"Of course," Dekanter agreed. "And it is our responsibility to plot our course through the Delta Quadrant."

"Where _Voyager_ will be rescued," I extrapolated.

"Are you up for the task?" La Forge joked.

I smiled, bearing my front teeth. "We will find _Voyager_ and safely return her home."

"Although Pathfinder has allowed the crew of _Voyager_ to maintain contact with Starfleet and friends and family," Data began, "news of the Akodians and their technology remained classified information until the forging of our alliance. Now that the Akodian/Federation alliance has been officially announced, we will be permitted to inform Captain Janeway of the pocket wormhole technology during our next transmission. Unfortunately, due to the limitations of the data stream technology, we have another sixteen or seventeen days before the data can be transmitted."

"We might find _Voyager_ before then," I said.

For the next several days, I enthusiastically worked along side La Forge and Dekanter, absorbing the maps of the Delta Quadrant. Stellar Cartography was a fascinating place.

The Akodians had supplied us with terabytes of information on civilizations in both the Delta and Gamma Quadrants. My responsibility lay in selecting the sectors of the Delta Quadrant that _Voyager_ was least likely to have traveled through and eliminate them from our search. An overwhelming task, I assure you! With literally thousands of light years still between us and _Voyager_, I spent days studying the maps and with Data and Dekanter's help, made some final decisions.

Granted free access to Stellar Cartography, I spent hours inside the room, fascinated by one star chart after another on the huge panoramic star map. As I eliminated unlikely sectors, I inputted that information into the computer, using my own personal access, and it warned me whenever I attempted to revisit any such area on the map. Commander Dekanter was overseeing my efforts. We raptly discussed any pertinent information that would appear on the official report we'd present to Captain Riker.

At first, Father was quite angry that Mother had withdrawn me from school. For days, I sensed a rift between them as they spoke very little in front of Eric and me. Family dinners were almost unbearable. I ate quickly and retreated to my room every evening.

After a week, Father calmed down and began taking an active interest in my accomplishments. Was I wrong to feel triumphant? I wondered if Mother had used an ultimatum against Father.

When Father inquired about our search for _Voyager, _I showed him the star maps I'd downloaded to my data padd. "We have about ten days before we can re-establish contact with them through the Pathfinder technology, but I and the other members of the project believe we can save time by traveling to their expected location."

"Captain Janeway would be grateful to finally have her crew home," Father said. "Captain Riker announced today that he has decided to follow the suggested course in hopes of rendezvousing with _Voyager._ Did you play a role in charting this course?

"Yes. I can look at a star map and remember it. Data and Commander DeKanter let me chart the projected course."

"Are you telling me that you alone charted the projected rendezvous course?" Father asked beaming with pride.

I smiled back at him and nodded. "Data says I have a photographic memory for star charts." I did not need to remind Father that Q had given me this ability; he was fully aware of the fact.

"This is an interesting project. I am pleased that you are working well with others. Is this your only assignment?"

Although taken aback by the question, I quickly recovered. "No, of course not." I brought up another file on my data padd and held it up to him. "Data is teaching me a wide variety of subjects again."

"You are learning to write Klingonese!" he said with amazement. "Someday, when you visit the homeworld, you will honor yourself by speaking the language."

I smiled broadly. After that conversation, Father never again spoke of returning me to regular school.

When I arrived inside Stellar Cartography the following morning, no one was there to greet me. With confidence, I continued working from the point DeKanter and I had left off. After a half hour, I'd become so engrossed in the star maps, that I'd stopped wondering where the others were.

"How's it going?" Commander La Forge asked, startling me. I had not even heard him enter!

I turned toward him. "It's been a slow process," I replied. "I never realized the amount of work involved in planning a mission."

La Forge chuckled. "With some missions, there's very little time for planning. We often have to make quick decisions. Consider yourself lucky."

"Hmm," I mused. "You don't normally have detailed information handed to you from people like the Akodians either."

"That's true." The Commander paused as if remembering something. "Anyway, the reason I stopped by was to tell you that Commander Dekanter won't be in today. She's preparing a report for the captain for the briefing tomorrow morning. Since you've worked as hard as the rest of us, we thought you might like to sit in on the meeting."

"Really!" I was amazed that they valued my input enough to include me in their briefing. "I have to tell my Mother and Father about this." I stood and took a step away before realizing I had not concluded my session with the Delta Quadrant. "Computer, save program Shannara-Delta-3 and exit." The stars around us faded away and a plain white wall replaced them. I ran to the exit, then paused in the open doorway. "Thank you, sir!" I told La Forge.

"You're welcome," he responded with a chuckle, obviously finding my enthusiasm humorous.

As I stepped into our quarters, I was attacked by a couple of monsters. "You have to know the password to enter our fortress," Eric said, blocking my path. He was dressed in a gaudy uniform, wearing a huge hat and a belt weighted down by his fake weaponry. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

His friend came up from behind me, jabbing a toy phaser rifle against my neck. "We have ourselves a trespasser," he said. "What should we do with her?"

"Oh please," I groaned and whipped around to easily pull the weapon from Brett La Forge's grip. "I'm older, bigger, and wiser." Throwing the weapon on the floor, I pushed my brother out of the way and walked toward our parent's room. Just because we had reached an understanding the other day, didn't mean that I shouldn't reassert my superiority over him now and again.

"You won't always be bigger!" he yelled after me. "You'll be sorry!"

I shook my head and scoffed at him. Pressing the annunciator, I waited for Mother to answer.

"What is it, dear?" She answered. She stepped up to the door and let me in. "Oh Shannara, I didn't think you'd be finished with Stellar Cartography this soon, with the meeting tomorrow."

"You know about it already?" I had wanted to deliver the news myself, but that honor had been ripped from me.

"Of course, Data and Commander La Forge discussed it with your Father and me this morning. They wanted our approval."

Frustration welled within me. Were they allowing me to participate in this project, because I could actually make a worthwhile contribution? Or did they have another motive? I wanted to ask Mother how she had convinced Father not to force me to remain in regular school. I wanted to asked her why no one had even mentioned Q since we had returned to the _Enterprise_. So many questions that I needed answered. Instead I stared at Mother, dry-mouthed and unsure how to respond to her gentle empathic prodding.

"Shannara?"

"I'm sorry...can I be excused?" I barely waited for her nod before heading toward my room. I glanced back to gauge Mother's bewildered expression. I suddenly felt so sick to my stomach. I felt manipulated! This was all a ploy to keep me from being persuaded by Q's antics!

As my door slid closed behind me, I crashed onto my bed. I was strong; I had Klingon blood flowing through me. Yet the tears wetting my pillow did not shame me. Rolling onto my back, I glanced out the viewwindow. "Q," I said, not expecting him to answer.

And he didn't.

My parents were eager to talk about the meeting over dinner, though Mother was still bewildered by my behavior. "Shannara," she began, "You were upset that you weren't the one to tell us about your invitation to the briefing. I think you're mature enough to get passed that. Captain Riker wouldn't have asked you to join the meeting if he wasn't completely confident in you. Don't prove him wrong."

"What do people do at meetings?" Eric asked, interrupting our mother. He was so mettlesome. Why couldn't they have fed him already and sent him to his room?

While mother answered his question, I avoided the conversation as much as possible, eating more than I should. I tried to remember the excitement I had felt earlier when Commander La Forge had told me I would be attending the meeting. Why could I not share that with my family? I was unable to overlook that no one was acknowledging Q's initial involvement. Perhaps, they did not believe I was serious about mentioning Q in my final report on the alliance. I wondered how I might access a copy of the alliance agreement and even as I eagerly planned to praise Q, I wondered why I felt such a strong need. He hadn't been around to support or appreciate me since.

"She must have a uniform for such an honorable occasion," Father said.

"Definitely," Mother replied with a grin. "But what color?"

"Can I have a uniform, too?" Eric asked.

"No!" I snapped. "Uniforms are not for babies."

"Shannara!" Mother exclaimed. "Eric has the right to be curious. You should learn better manners. Apologize to him."

"I'm sorry," I said without making eye contact with anyone.

"This is Shannara's time, Eric." Mother's voice was soothing, but firm. "If you join Starfleet, you will one day have your own uniform."

"Shannara doesn't belong to Starfleet. So she can't have a uniform either!"

"I guess that makes me a VIP," I said with a smirk.

"Enough!" Father bellowed. "This is accomplishing nothing. Eric, you have finished your meal. Return your plate to the replicator and go to your room."

My brother did not argue, though jealousy raged within him as he recycled his plate and glass. As he walked to his room, I was pleased that despite getting into trouble, I was getting exactly what I wanted.

"Before you join the meeting, you must understand protocol," Father said about to lecture me.

"I have already attended a meeting at Starfleet Headquarters." I reminded him. "The admirals seemed pleased with my behavior."

"That is true. However, this situation is different. Instead of merely recounting your experiences, you will be directly involved with presenting research and offering suggestions. Remember, that while your findings are very important to our upcoming mission, you must allow the captain to direct the meeting. Wait for him to address you before you speak. Be polite, always respond with 'captain' or 'sir' to show your respect."

"Of course, I will Father."

"There's still the question of what you'll be wearing," Mother said. "We can't have you attending an important meeting in civilian's clothes."

"I didn't wear a uniform to Starfleet Headquarters. Why is this more important?"

Mother and Father looked at one another as if each expecting the other to answer. Suddenly, I sensed that they weren't telling me something. Why? "You should want to present a respectable image," Mother said.

"I don't want a uniform," I said, punctuating my words. "I'm not joining Starfleet. I don't want to spend the rest of my life on a starship."

Father balled his hands into fists. "You would be wise not to use that tone during the meeting."

"I have to live here until I'm an adult, because you have chosen to remain in Starfleet. You can't force me to become a member of this crew. I _will_ leave one day."

"When you reach adulthood that will be your choice," Mother said. "But you don't have to be condescending about it. You should feel honored that Captain Riker has agreed to include you."

"I am. I just don't want anyone to get the impression that I'm planning a career in Starfleet. People should not assume that children will follow in their parents' footsteps."

Again Mother and Father looked at one another. This time, Father spoke. "You may choose whatever career you wish, but you will present yourself appropriately. Understood?"

I stared fiercely at him, refusing to answer.

"You may be excused to your room."

Without another word; with a maelstrom of emotions, I stepped away from the table and dashed off to my room. _What is happening to me?_ I wondered as I crashed onto my bed, sobbing. Some unknown force had control over me. I should not be suspicious of my parents, or Commander La Forge, or anyone else aboard the _Enterprise_. Why hadn't Q shown up to help me sort this out? Suddenly, I wondered if maybe he couldn't. He had told me that The Q were not jealous of the Akodians...had he meant to imply that they were threatened by me?

Wiping away tears, I climbed off the bed and walked over to Sam and Al. As I stood above them, I was acutely aware of the power I yielded over them. _I _am_ Q,_ I thought. _You shall do as I will it!_ The mice stared at me with their beady little eyes, squeaking in fright. "No!" I exclaimed and brought my hands to my head to temper whatever power was running rampant inside my mind. Scurrying on top of one another, Sam and Al hovered in the far corner of their cage. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

I had to regain control!

Without giving my actions any further thought, I exited my room and walked up to Mother, who was recycling tonight's dishes. Father opened his mouth to protest, but Mother, sensing my changed mood, silenced him with an upraised hand. "I'm sorry, Mother, Father," I told them. "I will wear a uniform to the meeting."

"Good," Mother replied. "I'm glad you came to your senses."

The following morning, I found a purple uniform on top of my dresser. "Oh, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I ran my hand across the fabric. While formal wear, it was unlike any worn by a member of the crew. Eagerly, I changed into it and was pleased that it fit comfortably. I would be proud to join the meeting in this attire.

Stepping outside my room, I heard a familiar voice. "Really Deanna, you can't expect an eight-year old girl to work without any play time."

Actually, I would not turn eight for another three weeks. I felt mature hearing it from Grandma, though.

"She enjoys her schooling," Mother replied. "Nobody can force her to do much of anything. She's like someone else I know."

"Have you asked her if she'd like a break? Perhaps, she would enjoy a vacation. I could take her to Betazed for a couple of months."

"That is a very long vacation," Father said. "Who would educate her while she was away?"

"She's a resourceful girl. She could educate herself. Betazed has many suitable resources for independent study. It would do her wonders to get out of this stifling environment."

"Are you insinuating that we do not provide a suitable environment for our daughter?"

"I'm saying, what's good for the goose isn't always good for the gander."

They were not going to settle this argument without my interjection, I realized. "Grandma Lwaxana!" I exclaimed and rushed into her arms. "I'm so glad you came."

"I'm happy to see you too, dear," Grandma said. "How would you like to play hooky from school today?"

"Mother!"

I glanced nervously back and forth between the adults. How could I choose a side?

"Grandma, I have a meeting today with the senior officers," I said. "I would be disrespectful if I neglected to attend." Mother was beaming, while Father was nodding with pride. "There will be time for games later."

"All right," Grandma replied. She raised her eyebrows at her daughter conceding the first battle. *But I still believe you'd enjoy Betazed* she sent telepathically to me.

Grandma stayed for breakfast and, since I was not available for the day, took Eric to the holodeck. He was four-years old and would not begin school for another year. My parents didn't argue with her this time. Although jealous that Eric would be spending more time with her, I did not give in to the urge to abandon my responsibilities. Tonight would come soon enough.

Once it was time for the meeting, I accompanied Mother and Father to the briefing room, studying my notes on the way. I could not be too prepared. All the senior officers of the _Enterprise_ would be present at this meeting. How could I impress someone as important as the captain?

"Shannara," Mother said just outside the briefing room, "whatever happens during this meeting, your Father and I are very proud of you." What did she expect would happen? I wondered. Sometimes, during moments like this, I wished I'd been the average child, destined to live a mundane existence balanced by public schooling and family ties. I could not live up to this idol both the humans and the Akodians wished to make of me, nor the superior being Q claimed was inside me.

"And you look good in that uniform," Father added.

"Thank you," I told them.

As we stepped inside the room, I glanced nervously from person to person. Captain Riker, La Forge, Data, Dekanter, and Berlitz, were staring expectantly at me. Would I deliver what they wanted? My parents took seats to Data's left and waited for the captain to open the meeting.

"Please, sit down, Shannara," the captain said, pointing at a chair crossways from him.

As I sat down, the padd clutched in my right hand clicked against the table. I cringed at my clumsiness, but no one seemed perturbed.

"Thank you for joining us." The captain then addressed the group. "We have much to discuss today and the outcome of this meeting will determine our mission for the next several months. First on our agenda is the attempt to locate the _U.S.S. Voyager_, lost in the Delta Quadrant nine years ago. Lieutenant Dekanter, would you begin by showing us the closest wormhole to the _Enterprise_?"

"Aye, Captain," she said and stood to activate the star map. "Three pocket wormholes are within five light years of our present location." She fingered each point. "The closest one leads to the far reaches of the Gamma Quadrant. The other two lead to points in the Delta Quadrant about five hundred light years apart."

"Speculation: which sector of the Delta Quadrant would most likely bring us closest to _Voyager_?"

I stood, ready to approach the map, before realizing my faux pas. Father had warned me about interrupting the meeting without being addressed. "May I?" I asked of the captain. He nodded his consent. Walking up to the viewscreen, I pointed at a location on the map. '_Voyager_ was here three weeks ago when we received the last data stream from them. If we assume they've been traveling at normal speed since, the farthest of the three wormholes will bring us closer to their present coordinates."

"I concur," Dekanter said. "From that point, there is a series of wormholes which will enable us to pinpoint _Voyager_'s whereabouts with the aid of long-range scanners. We will find them quickly and bring them home."

"Good," Riker said. "After which, Starfleet has authorized the _Enterprise_ a twelve-month exploration inside the Delta Quadrant with periodic returns to the Alpha Quadrant when necessary. Dekanter, From your review of the Akodian files, what course do you propose?"

As I stood awkwardly beside the lieutenant commander, I wondered if she would use any of my suggestions in her presentation to the captain. To my amazement, she included nearly every aspect of my research, pointing out known populated regions.

"We must consider the further threat of the Borg," Father interjected. "We do not know the exact location of their homeworld, but past encounters have indicated that it is located somewhere within the Delta Quadrant."

"We are all well aware of that," Riker responded.

"Then do you not believe it prudent that we strategically prepare ourselves for a potential strike?"

"Worf, you're the chief tactical officer. What do you suggest?"

"Additional security personnel, increased modulation of the phaser banks and shields and clearance to install a cloaking device."

The room fell silent for a beat before La Forge responded. "The Romulans did permit a cloaking device on the _Defiant_, but that was in exchange for classified information regarding the Dominion. What price are we willing to pay this time?"

"No price," Riker said. "We cannot allow the Romulans access to the wormholes. Their involvement would jeopardize our alliance with the Akodians."

"Excuse me, Captain, sir," I said, hoping it was appropriate for me to interject. "If we run into the Borg, why don't we just travel back through the wormhole? Since they gain information through assimilation, they will have no way of knowing how to follow us."

"She is correct, sir," Data said. "As long as no one with knowledge of the pocket technology has been assimilated, Shannara's suggestion will remain our best course of action."

"As long as we remain near a pocket wormhole."

"I've memorized the location of nearly every pocket," I said. "If we do encounter the Borg, chances are we won't have to travel far to reach one."

"That's amazing!" Riker exclaimed. "There must be a few thousand of them."

"Nine thousand one hundred and fifty-three to be exact, sir," Data interjected.

"Shannara, we have computers to keep track of that information for us. Why did you memorize their locations?"

"It wasn't any trouble." Biting at my lip, I hoped Captain Riker didn't think I was being flippant with him. "I didn't spend time memorizing them. It's just that the maps...well...they stuck in my head."

"She has shown a remarkable capacity for remembering nearly everything she has seen, heard or felt," my android mentor said, pride in his voice. "Although I cannot take any credit for this discipline." He turned toward my parents. "Nor do I believe either of you can. She has been demonstrating this ability since her return from the Akodian homeworld. It is my belief that her I.Q. has since doubled."

"Doubled," Mother echoed.

Looking from face to face, I tried to discern what they were thinking. Were the Akodians responsible for this change? Or was Q? This was embarrassing! "Are we here to discuss my intelligence or plan out the mission?" I snapped. I lowered my head. "Sorry, Captain."

"That's okay," Riker replied. "Proceed."

Dekanter backed away to again allow me access to the starmap. No longer nervous, I ran my finger across the surface of the screen, drawing an invisible route. "This is the route we should travel...Beginning as Dekanter suggested, from here...to here...to there. We would encounter the most M-class planets with minimal lifeforms. That is what we want, right? To establish colonies?"

Looking a bit stunned, the captain turned toward Data. "That particular aspect of the mission was never explained to Shannara," the android told everyone. "As per Starfleet protocol, she was instructed on our desire to _explore_ new worlds."

"But our intention is to colonize," Father said. "That is no secret."

And it was no secret that I had always desired to do more than explore these new worlds. One day, when I was older, maybe I would be permitted to join one of these future colonies. Who knew what lie in wait?

"Berlitz," the captain said, "lay in a course to the third closest wormhole. We have a sister ship to discover. Dismissed."

As we stepped out of the conference room, Father took his post at tactical, relieving a junior officer. Mother and I stepped onto the aft turbolift. "Shannara," she said after instructing the computer to take us to deck 8. "When Q joined you on Aki, what did he do with you?"

"He helped me to not be afraid," I answered, wishing she would not pry. I didn't want to discuss Q with her.

"Has he ever taken you inside the Continuum?"

"No, but he wants to. I think he's waiting for me to say I want to go."

The turbolift door opened and I stepped out and without looking back, I swiftly walked to our quarters and across the living area.

"Shannara," Mother said, stepping in front of me before I could enter my bedroom. "Tell Q to take this gift back."

"You'd rather I were an average kid struggling to understand arithmetic and basic science?"

"No, but I'd rather you not become corrupted by the ethics of the Q."

"You do not understand the beliefs and foundations of the Continuum. How can you be certain that they have no moral purpose?" I doubted that I was convincing Mother. I'd met only the one Q who professed to be my guardian angel. I could not judge an entire race on one individual and yet I wanted to believe that along with their superior intellect, they had a higher purpose.

"You don't understand them as well as you're pretending to. Shannara, your intelligence may have increased, but you're allowing Q to fool you. Denounce the power while you still can."

As I caught my breath, I felt the blood pumping through my ridges. While I still could? Was I nearing the point of no return? "I'll think about it," I said and stepped into my bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17: Shrinking Universe

Chapter 17: "Shrinking Universe"

"It would have been nice if I'd been informed that we were taking a trip to the Delta Quadrant," Grandma said, pushing her half finished plate away and picking up her glass of uttaberry wine.

My parents had just informed her of our impending mission. They had waited until dinner, at which time they could no longer avoid dealing with Grandma's protestations. We were eating spaghetti and not even Eric slurping his noodles into his mouth deterred me from listening raptly to the conversation.

"Mother, it's a little difficult to inform you of anything when you show up without warning," Mother responded. "We will be staying in the Delta Quadrant for at least a month. You will have to settle aboard the _Enterprise_ for the duration. Betazed is in the opposite direction of our travel plans." I was amazed by the eagerness I sensed from her, given the Akodian technology's emotional effect on her. She had to take a drug called gerrapiam regularly to counter it.

Father growled at the thought of having his Mother-in-law around for several weeks and mumbled something about putting up with her meddling. He had hardly touched his plate, though he usually found almost any food from any culture edible.

"A Grandma has the right to spend time with her grandchildren. You should welcome my visits."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with their schooling," Mother countered. "Eric may still be in daycare, but he needs to spend time with other children."

This reminded the adults of my situation and they glanced in my direction. I didn't want to hear Father reiterate about my need to make friends my own age.

"Grandma," I said, "there's plenty of time for us to spend together since you will be staying for so long. People are gathering in Ten-Forward to watch the pocket expand. You will join us, won't you?"

"Of course, dear." Grandma smiled at me sweetly. She then turned back toward Mother and added, "If I must remain here for the duration, then I won't miss out on all the pleasures of being a grandparent."

"I would never take away your grandmotherly privileges, Mother, and neither would Worf. You may join us in Ten-Forward tonight."

Excitedly, I gathered up Grandma's and my dishes and took them to the replicator.

I had never seen Ten-Forward this crowded! All the seats were taken and at least as many more people were left standing. Not minding, I insinuated myself through the crowd toward the large viewwindow. My parents headed in another direction to talk with some friends. Eric tried to follow me, but Mother clutched his hand, insisting that he was too young to wander off. He began to throw a fit. _What a baby!_ I thought, placing distance between us.

Oddly, I felt possessive of the wormhole – or rather almost as though it possessed me. Perhaps it was effecting me in a far more profound way than it ever had Mother. I had tolerated my trip through the wormhole with Medic Parkin well enough that the Federation and Akodian doctors had agreed that I did not require a prescription of gerrapiam.

Grandma Lwaxana came to stand beside me. "My, isn't it beautiful?" she asked rhetorically.

Since this was her first encounter with one of the pockets, I assumed she didn't completely understand how they worked. "Grandma, did you know that when a starship enters a pocket, before it can reach the other side, it must first travel through a larger wormhole that serves as a bridge?"

"Really? The more I learn about this alien technology the more complicated it seems."

"Yes, there are three of the large Akodian wormholes in existence to channel the traffic from all the pocket wormholes. I predict that more will be created as the Akodian expand their technology to include other galaxies." Silently, I couldn't help comparing them to the Q. How close were the Akodians to reaching that level of superiority? The Q were capable of traveling between verses.

"Then answer this: How do the Akodians prevent any collisions from occurring in these giant wormholes? Do they have some way of monitoring when the individual pockets are being accessed?"

"Each pocket is built with a detector system that scans the passageways and automatically adjusts each ship's velocity to avoid collisions."

"My, what an educated little girl you are."

"That is how Data explained it to me. The decrease in speed is so minimal that no one realizes it-unless you're an android. It's as safe as a transporter, too." I wished Data could be here, but as first officer, his place was on the bridge during this crucial moment. "Do you like Data, Grandma?"

"He's always been courteous to me." She smiled. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

_Even Q_, I thought, but didn't dare voice. She had not liked every friend Mother had ever made either. I sensed lingering animosity between her and Father. "Do you still not like my Father?"

"Oh dear..."

Our conversation was interrupted by the sudden rush of the warp engines. All the conversations around us stopped too. The pocket opened up as the audience inside Ten-Forward watched. Half a second later, we were engulfed by the wormhole. For a moment, I imagined we were becoming one with the wormhole and then we exited on the other side at a point near the Alpha/Delta Quadrant border.

The chatter around me began anew. Although I shared the excitement of the crowd, our real journey had only begun. I was as eager as any Starfleet officer for the exploration. I had never come this close to understanding my parents role as Starfleet officers.

Grandma clutched at her stomach, and said, "I must say that that was quite an exhilarating experience."

"Maybe now you are glad that you came along for the ride?"

Smiling, Grandma took my hand into hers. "It's not so bad," she admitted. "I get to spend time with my granddaughter."

We wandered away from the viewwindow and found Mother and Eric at a table near the bar.

"That was exhilarating, darling!" Grandma said.

"I wanted to watch, too," Eric pouted and crossed his arms. His eyes were swollen from crying. I could not resist gloating at him.

With the memories of her earlier experiences with the wormholes, Mother did not quite share Grandma's enthusiasm. "Mother, I need to return to the bridge," she said. "Would you watch Eric until I'm able to return?"

"Of course."

After Mother left, several other officers followed her. The crew was preparing for the mission. While I anxiously awaited, I sat at the bar of Ten-Forward drinking papella juice. I wished I could be on the bridge while we traveled toward the second wormhole.

Grandma and Eric joined me and also ordered papella juices. Eric did not sit long as he abandoned his drink to play with his friends. I sensed that Grandma was as anxious as I was, but something else was bothering her. She didn't like being in the Delta Quadrant much. "Imagine what it must be like for the _Voyager_ crew," she said, "stranded far from home all these years in completely unfamiliar territory. It's a miracle they've escaped Borg assimilation."

"Starfleet records indicate that they've managed quite well," I reassured her. "However, being a Klingon aboard a ship of mostly humans, I can relate to their dilemma.

She brought her hand to my chin and smiled. "You're a resilient little girl. But that doesn't mean you should have to put up with any ridicule. You'd tell your Grandma if anyone gave you trouble, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not in any trouble. The other children don't like me. I've avoided them since Mother took me out of school. Problem solved."

"Ah, Little One, avoiding a problem doesn't solve it. Personal experiences have taught me that." I sensed deep sadness within her as old memories pushed forward. She sipped reflectively at her papella juice. "Then again, it's not so easy changing the opinion of others, is it?"

"No, it isn't," I said, relieved that Grandma understood my plight.

"Shannara, would you like to spend a few months on Betazed with me?"

"I'd love to, but my parents would never agree. Besides, I've obligated myself to the current mission. I don't want to live on a starship the rest of my life. However, I must admit that I'm intrigued by the mysterious Delta Quadrant, 'Home of the Borg.'"

Grandma gasped at me, shocked by my audacity. That was what had Grandma so anxious: The Borg.

"Promise me, Shannara that no matter what anyone asks of you, if given the choice between allowing this crew to become assimilated and using your Q powers to prevent it, you will stop assimilation."

Before I could respond, Mother walked through the doors of Ten-Forward. I leaned toward Grandma and whispered, "Of course, Grandma."

Mother approached us and sat down beside me. Eric ran to her and climbed up onto her lap, having forgiven her for not letting him watch the wormhole earlier. She hugged and kissed him, then looking over his head addressed me. "We are gathering as much data as possible in this region of space," she said. "Would you like to assist Dekanter with updating the star maps?"

"As long as it doesn't take up too much of my time. Can't have all work and no play." I picked up my papella juice and blew bubbles through the straw.

"That's right!" Grandma agreed with surprise.

Mother looked at both of us puzzled. "She'll only need your assistance an hour or two a day. You do have other subjects to study with Data. . .and time for play."

Traveling at warp 7, it would take the _Enterprise_ three days to reach the next pocket wormhole about six light years away. Eleven days remained before the next data stream transmission could be sent to _Voyager_. As promised, I helped DeKanter for a while each day, though the excitement stellar cartography had once offered was quickly wearing off. I had several star and planet types, as well as numerous other special bodies, to catalogue and yet it quickly became mundane to me.

I brought this up with Data, hoping he would have a solution. "It's not that it wasn't challenging in the beginning," I told him. "I just get bored when I settle into a routine."

"Perhaps you would prefer to be taken off this project all together," he suggested. "I am sure your father would be relieved. He has not been pleased about the Akodians interest in you."

"What has he said to you?" Father had seemed supportive of me lately and hadn't mentioned the Akodians. Had this been out of fear?

"I should not be telling you this; I do not wish to be the instigator of a family dispute. However, I am sure enough ideas are already forming in your mind. Your father wishes you were an average child, so neither the Akodians nor Q would be interested in you. He views your high intellect as a curse, which prevents you from living a normal life."

Although Data was speaking of my life, I couldn't help wondering whether Father felt I was a burden on his life and on Mother's and Eric's as well. If I were to disappear, would they easily adjust? "I'll continue working with Dekanter," I said. "Please don't tell my parents about this conversation. I don't want to add to their suffering."

"Understood."

That evening over dinner, I said very little. Usually, I spoke of my findings in stellar cartography or about my sessions with Data. I had no desire to continue a routine that had become too familiar; I desired change. I had the power of the Q at my fingertips, but had no idea what I wanted.

"We've encountered a couple space-faring races in this region," Father told me as we neared the end of our meal. "Perhaps you would be interested in reading the log entries."

"They call themselves the Oncarri. They have not yet traveled beyond their region of space," I said. "But they will soon."

"What's a region?" Eric asked without receiving an answer.

Father was affronted that I would presume to know more than him; he feared that I soon would. "If you would rather not be kept apprized of what happens on the bridge, then we will no longer discuss it with you. Would you also like to resign from your project in stellar cartography?"

Mother fixed me with a look of concern. "How do you know about the Oncarri?" she asked before I could answer Father. "You haven't read the log entries."

"Has Q visited you again?" Father asked gruffly.

I shrugged. "I have not seen Q in months, but. . .I'm not sure. I pulled the information from somewhere. . .like using the computers database." I hesitated. "I feel his presence or beings like him. They are traveling between worlds. That's where the knowledge is coming from. . .between the worlds."

"All right. Dinner is over," Mother said. "Shannara, Eric, replicate your dishes and go to your room. Your Father and I need to speak."

As I stepped into my room, I called out, "Computer, explain a normal child to me."

"_Please define parameters of normal,"_ the computer inquired.

"I wish I knew. Scratch that. The last thing I want to be is a know-it-all. Computer, how many children are aboard this starship?"

"_108."_

"Excluding myself, what is their average IQ?"

"_Insufficient testing has been conducted."_

Sighing, I sat down on the edge of my bed. _Of course,_ I thought. There had been no reason to conduct extensive tests on the other children. Q had never shown an interest in them. Why was I so lucky?

"That's very interesting, wouldn't you say?" Dekanter asked, peering over my shoulder at the viewscreen inside stellar cartography. I'd just located a dwarf star that, while barely larger than any planet we'd encountered, was radiating a massive amount of heat. A small densely populated planet with a pre-warp civilization, orbited the star at a distance of one hundred seventy-two million miles.

"It's not about to go supernova, is it?" I asked.

"No." She verified some data on the console. "It's stable."

Captain Riker had deemed this system significant enough for the _Enterprise_ to fall into its orbit for two hours to allow Dekanter and me time to study it.

I watched the planet moving slowly along its orbit and wondered how aware its people were of the universe. Did they realize that anything else existed beyond their world? If I hadn't known life could be any different than it was aboard a starship then maybe I wouldn't be so discontented by it.

"How many one-planet systems have we encountered?" I asked.

"Not many," Dekanter replied. "Most planetary systems have at least three planets. How many rare or anomalous facts do you suppose the computer has verified about this system?"

I imagined there were several. Otherwise, Dekanter would not have asked me. "It's rarities include its size, only 5,127 kilometers in diameter; only one orbital body; and the closest asteroids or comets are more than a light year distance."

"And?"

I thought carefully before responding. "How old is this star?"

"Good guess. Our scans show that the star is less than five hundred million years old."

"Wow. That's much younger than any previously discovered dwarf stars. If the single planet were any closer, it would not sustain life, because of the massive amount of heat it produces. Fortunately, the planet has a thin enough atmosphere to allow the heat to escape. And the star has a strong gravitational pull, which is odd since it hasn't attracted any asteroids or comets."

"Well done. Would you like to name the star?"

"Name it?"

"You discovered it. You should have the honor of naming it."

I had never named anything other than my pet mice. Sam and Al were easy, simple names to come up with. What did one name a star? "I don't know."

"You don't have to decide right away. We can give it a catalogue number for now and wait until we turn the official report into Starfleet before naming it."

I nodded, feeling a bit perplexed by my dilemma. Naming something shouldn't have been that difficult.

"Unless you have any other diagnostics you'd like to run, I think we're done here," Dekanter said. I shook my head, and she paged Captain Riker to brief him on our findings and to advise him that we were ready to resume our course toward the next pocket.

Afterward, she excused me and I headed for my quarters. When I stepped inside my bedroom, I found Q lying on my bed. He leaned forward against his elbows.

"You grace me with your presence now! Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh. I've been around, watching. I thought you were handling yourself remarkably well until this afternoon."

"What did I do wrong this afternoon?" I demanded, perturbed that he'd been watching over me like a guard over a prisoner.

"It's a simple little star, a baby inside the cosmos," he said. "Destined to be nameless, because one girl refuses to broaden her horizons and consider the possibilities."

"I do not!"

"Then name the star."

"Q-less!" I snapped.

"Very funny. Q might even appreciate the irony of that. After all, it was his idea to create this system."

"Oh really? Then why hasn't he named it?" A stupid question. I had no way of knowing that he hadn't.

"Irrelevant. Your precious Federation will not care what Q has named a star. You, however, they view as their prodigy child."

"I thought you were the one who saw me that way."

"Tsk. Tsk. You are a most stubborn little girl."

"Look who's talking about being stubborn. You give me the power of the Q and then you disappear for months."

"I was visiting with the crew of _Voyager_," he replied. He must have expected the look of shock on my face. "Don't worry; I didn't tell them you were on your way to rescue them. Why spoil the surprise?"

"You've been aboard _Voyager_?" I shouldn't have found it so hard to believe that Q had interacted with the _Voyager_ crew and had refused to send them home. How many stories had I heard about the games he liked to play from the _Enterprise_ crew? How many times had he played games with me? "Why didn't you send them home?"

Why should I help Kathy? She wouldn't grant me one simple request in exchange for an instant return to her precious Earth." For a brief moment, he looked heart stricken. "Her crew released Q, who had been placed in captivity by the Continuum for his own protection..against himself. I had to intervene. The existence of the Continuum was at stake."

"And that was the only time you visited _Voyager_?"

"Well, actually no." Q looked at his hand as though he had dirt under his fingernails. "Kathy helped me stop a bloody battle inside the Continuum. I was quite grateful to her."

"But you still didn't send them home," I said in a questioning tone.

"She needed the challenge of discovering a way home on her own. It gave her and her puny little crew some backbone."

He wasn't telling me something, but I couldn't figure out what. "Is that why you play games with us mortals?"

He waved a finger at me. "Uh-uh. Don't group yourself with the low-lifes. I gave you immortality."

"Don't change the subject!"

He shrugged. "Kathy needs to find her own way home...as do you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Q smiled like a Cheshire cat. "You'll find out. Name your star and move to the next square." He Q-flashed out of my room.

The following morning, I met Data inside his quarters, so he could go over my assignments in algebra and literature. I'd been reading some classical stories from various cultures and writing up comparative analyses. Many races actually had similar beliefs on family values, religion and other aspects of their culture, but sometimes even minor differences could cause conflicts. Books from one culture had often been banned by another. I wondered what type of stories circulated throughout the Continuum and imagined mockery as a common theme.

"Have you read from enough different cultures to offer an accurate analysis?" Data asked.

"I believe so," I responded. "I am curious, though, whether the Continuum has any literature. Q visited me yesterday to make a big deal about the dwarf star I discovered. Since I spoke with him, I've been wondering whether the Q bother naming things or writing anything down. They call each other Q. I've not heard Q use any other names when referring to them."

"It is quite doubtful that the Q name anything," Data replied, sounding not the least bit disturbed (or jealous) that I'd brought up Q. "Most likely, they are capable of communicating about places and events without names, much as they are able to refer to one another as Q. It is possible that they have a number of verbal folk tales that have been circulating for millions of years. I would be intrigued if Q has ever shared one with you."

I imagined Q telling a bedtime story and could only envision him offering up one riddle after another, a series of conundrums to challenge the limits of my knowledge and intuitiveness. "I doubt he ever will," I answered. "If I asked, he'd probably trick me into weaving a tale of my own."

"Hmm. Intriguing."

When I learned that we were nearing the next pocket, I returned to my bedroom to watch from my viewwindow. Much of the off-duty crew were gathering in Ten-Forward again, but I wanted some time by myself. The _Enterprise_ was following a course I had helped plot and the longer it took to reach _Voyager_, the more discouraged and bored with Stellar Cartography I became.

I could not see the pocket when it was closed, but I sensed it drawing nearer. The empathic echoes emanating from it were very strong. I filtered some of them out inside my mind. Then the ship made contact with the pocket and a brilliant white light filled my view as the pocket quickly expanded to allow the _Enterprise_ passage through.

Suddenly, a blown up image of Q appeared outside my window. He waved a finger at me and mouthed, "Uh-uh. Wrong way."

Gasping, I couldn't believe that he had waited until we'd traveled over six light years before telling me I'd plotted the wrong course. Didn't he want me to succeed?

"Damn you, Q!" I screamed. "We know _Voyager's_ location from twenty-one days ago. How far could they have traveled in that much time? Come here then and tell me where _Voyager_ is!"

As the _Enterprise_ exited on the other side of the wormhole, Q flashed into my bedroom. A smug smile toyed at his lips. "Go back the way you came. Travel 16.3 light years. You'll find another pocket wormhole there."

"Yes, as the star maps tell me. Will we find _Voyager _there? On the other side?" I'd learned never to make assumptions when dealing with Q.

"It could send you in the right direction."

I waved my arms in frustration. "Stop talking in riddles! If that's all you're going to tell me, then leave. Go bug someone else in the cosmos. I'll find _Voyager_ on my own."

"You can turn around...or you can wait eight more days for _Voyager's _data stream transmission to discover that you're _going_ the wrong way! Then you'll be sixteen days off course, but who am I to tell you what to do?" Q folded his arms and smiled facetiously at me.

"I'm going to Stellar Cartography," I announced. "I need to run some projections before I tell the captain we have to retrace three days' travel. Unless you wish to explain how _Voyager_ could be that much off my estimated course."

"You don't need Stellar Cartography to verify anything."

"I'm not taking your word for it!" I left my room not caring whether he stayed, flashed out or followed me. I was determined to win at his game...just as soon as I figured out the rules.

Stellar Cartography was empty when I arrived. I brought up our current coordinates and ran simulated routes for _Voyager_ based on Q's claim. How likely was it that their route veered several light years from my original projection? I had offered an educated guess and so I could have overlooked something. Something perhaps only Q would know.

"Any Q should know," I muttered to myself. Suddenly, I realized what Q had been trying to intimate. I tapped into the power of the Q and my vision of the star map became cloudy as I focused on an image forming in my inner mind. Now I knew exactly where to find _Voyager_.

. .and Q was right.


	18. Chapter 18: The Greatest Discovery

Chapter 18: "The Greatest Discovery"

Data and Commander DeKanter met Captain Riker in the briefing room to discuss the new course I had outlined to them while I waited inside the Ten-Forward Lounge. Too nervous, I did not eat or drink anything. Fifteen minutes later, Captain Riker called me into his Ready Room. With heavy feet, I entered the turbolift and took it to the bridge. I did not make eye contact with any of the bridge crew, although they were all staring at me.

I pressed the annunciator to the Ready Room and the captain ushered me in.

"Shannara, have a seat," Riker said, gesturing to a chair across from his desk. "Data tells me that you believe we need to turn around and take a different wormhole several light years from the one we just traveled through."

"Yes."

"You were sure before. Can you explain why you've changed your mind."

I hesitated. "Q told me we needed to turn around. I did some investigating before saying anything to Data, then I tapped into the power of the Q, and I just knew: Q was right."

The captain appeared pensive for a moment. "Shannara, I'm going to trust you," he said. I had not expected to convince him this easily! "I have faith in your abilities. I was once briefly in your position." I was surprised to hear this, but silently let him continue. "Q granted me the power of the Q for a couple of days. I wanted to use it to make all my friends happy, turn Data into a human, give Geordi perfect eyesight. I even used the power to give your father what I thought at the time was the perfect Klingon mate. I used the power poorly and was relieved when Q took it away."

"I've asked Q to take back the power, but he's refused."

"I'm no longer sure he should take it away from you. You've done a lot of good for this crew." He held out his hand to shake mine. "It's good to meet a Q who is not an egotistical jackass."

I smiled broadly. "Q can be annoying, but I think he intended to undo some damage in the multiverse when he created this verse and gave me the power of the Q."

"Agreed. Thank you, Shannara. You are dismissed."

Seven days after Q had compelled me to tap into the power of the Q, I ventured into Ten-Forward. We were approaching the next wormhole. Yet I found the lounge almost empty. Excitement over the new technology had obviously dwindled. I stared pensively out the viewwindow, sipping at a raspberry tea.

Eddie wiped down the counters, which did not look all that dirty. "I hear that by this time tomorrow while be able to make contact again with _Voyager_ through Pathfinder," he said.

"That's true," I said with a thin smile. "Then we'll find out if I was right to send the Captain in the opposite direction."

"If the captain has faith in you, then so does the crew."

"I hope I'm right. Otherwise, they'll never trust me again."

Eddie smiled nervously before wondering off to wipe down some of the tables.

After several minutes, Data entered and joined me. "It is still so amazing," he said. "A few years ago, we had mapped only twenty percent of the galaxy. . .and now, we will map its entirety with this marvelous technology."

"Do you think we'll be exploring other galaxies in my lifetime?"

"While it is difficult to speculate on the future, I would be surprised if that did not occur relatively soon."

I was equally optimistic. Was there no end to the humanoid desire to explore? When would we be satisfied? I wished I knew the answer, but had come to realize that the puzzle was far more encompassing than discovering who I was. I wondered if the Q were satisfied with countless universes to explore. After a billion years, they'd probably grown bored.

"Shannara," Data continued, "do not look so much to the future that you forget about your present."

I paused to reflect on this and smiled broadly. "The present is pretty exciting, isn't it?"

As if collaborating with our agreement, the pocket suddenly loomed before us, opening its giant mouth to send us deeper into the Delta Quadrant.

"Now we will arrive at the next m-class planet in a matter of minutes," Data informed me. "Since it contains no sentient life, according to the Akodian logs, we will send an away team. Would you care to join us?"

Join the away mission? I was speechless. Surely he didn't mean it! "But I'm only a child. We're not allowed to go on away missions."

"Normally so. However, this is a special occasion. You helped get us here, and Captain Riker has granted you permission. Your parents have as well."

"But what about _Voyager_?"

"You said that they are in this sector. If so, we will find them. Crew members are scanning for their starship."

"We have time for an away mission then," I conceded. "Does this mean I get my own tricorder? Can I collect samples? Will I-"

Data chuckled. "Slow down, Shannara. I have an interesting activity planned for you on the planet's surface. You will not be bored. Meet the away team in Transporter Room 3 in one hour."

"Oh! Then I have to get ready!" I jumped from my chair and rushed out of Ten-Forward. Nearing my quarters, I suddenly wondered why I was in a hurry. What did I need to prepare for this mission? I was already dressed in suitable clothes. A tricorder and commbadge would be provided for me at the start of the away mission. Slowing my stride, I thought about the effect this mission would have on my life. I'd always dreamed of spending more time planetside! Finally, I might have the chance for regular ventures off the starship that had been my home.

I found our quarters empty. Father was on bridge duty and Mother was probably in a counseling meeting. Although disappointed that I couldn't discuss my first away mission with them before I left, I was relieved to not have to deal with Eric's meddling.

How was I going to pass this hour? Stepping into the bathroom, I studied my appearance in the mirror. My long, curly hair flowed down my back. It might get in my way while I explored the planet's surface. As I ran my fingers through the strands and rolled it up, I imagined my appearance with several different hairstyles. Wearing a bun, I would look older. Looking older would not change how the officers treated me. I should choose a hairstyle that offered the most comfort while not interfering with my duties. "Duties," I muttered, loving the sound of the word.

Thirty minutes later after attempting several styles, I settled on a simple braid. _No need to overdo it,_ I told myself, realizing I'd been too jittery, since Data had informed me of this mission. While my dexterity was lacking a bit, I managed to knit a presentable braid.

I still had thirty minutes to wait.

As I stepped out into the living area, I found Mother straightening up the cushions. I was relieved that Eric was not with her. Turning to smile at me, she said, "I've been discussing the away mission with Captain Riker."

"He hasn't changed his mind, has he?" I asked, approaching her. I nearly collapsed on the sofa.

"No. Don't worry, Sunshine." She reached out to tug gently at my braid and nodded approvingly. "We have every confidence in your abilities." She walked over to the table where I noticed a small wrapped package. Sudden panic that it was a farewell gift swept over me. What had put that idea into my head? And why was I afraid? "I'm probably being a bit melodramatic, but I don't feel right sending my only daughter off without some type of memento." As she approached me, she held the package out to me. "You'll probably think your old Mother is being silly."

"I don't think you're so old," I replied, accepting the gift. I said nothing of disagreeing about her silly nature and we shared a warm, hearty laugh.

"Open it!" she insisted.

I turned my attention to the package, carefully undoing the ribbon. I wanted to savor this moment, because I didn't often feel this close to Mother. She loved me and I loved her, but we were usually so caught up in our normal routines that we seldom took time out to appreciate our special bond. The wrapping paper fell to the floor and just as I was about to remove the lid from the box, I looked up at Mother. "I love you," I said, unable to stop a single tear from rolling down my cheek. "Thank you, Mommy."

I lifted the lid to discover a small pin inside. It had three flowers, red, blue and yellow, printed on its front. It had a silver back. "Oh it's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"It's also a commbadge," Mother told me, picking up the pin. Coaxing me off the sofa, she helped me attach it to my shirt. "I thought you might like this better than a standard Starfleet commbadge."

"I'll use it to contact you on the planet surface." I hoped this promise would ease her tension. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "I won't be gone long."

"I know, sunshine." She patted me on the shoulders. "Maybe you'll be part of a great discovery on your first mission."

Whatever happened on the planet's surface, I wanted to prove myself worthy. This couldn't be the only planet I ever explored. "Is it too early to go to the transporter room?" I asked.

"Are we a bit anxious?" Mother countered. She chuckled. "It's all right. I'd like to accompany you. And say goodbye to your father."

"He's coming too?"

"Of course. As ship's second officer, your father participates in most away missions. Does that make you nervous?"

I bit at my lower lip. "Well...as his daughter, I have to follow his direct orders whether on duty or off." I nodded. "It makes me very nervous."

Letting out a hearty laugh, Mother grasped my hand and led me out of our quarters. "You will do fine. Just remember, your father is a part of a chain of command and answers to Data."

Pensively, I wondered why I wasn't bothered about working under Data. Perhaps our relationship as teacher and student had allowed us to build an easygoing rapport.

Mother and I were the first to arrive in Transporter Room 2, but the others follow close behind. Father was carrying a duffel bag and a backpack. He handed the backpack to me. "This has all the supplies you will need," he told me.

"Thank you Father," I responded draping the backpack over my shoulders.

"Remember, Shannara, we have to follow Starfleet protocol. While we are on a mission, you are to refer to me as 'commander' or 'sir.'" I was stunned by this order, but silently vowed not to disobey it.

"Worf, don't you think you're being a little strict?" Mother asked, stepping closer to him. I was amazed that Mother stood up to Father.

"If she is to be treated as an equal member of this away team, she will need to behave in such a manner."

"It's okay," I interrupted. I hated when my parents argued over me. "I will follow your every order, sir." Both of my parents appeared satisfied with this resolution.

"Good," Data said, stepping up to us. "Now that the formalities are out of the way, let us begin. Shannara, there is a tricorder in your backpack. Use it to catalogue the plant life." He walked past us and stepped onto the transporter pad.

Without waiting for the other members, I took my place beside the android commander. I was followed by Ensign Webster of geology, a young brunette with a slim build, and Lieutenant Bloom, a senior biologist. His presence told me that some form of animal life existed on the planet, probably microscopic. Father lingered behind to offer Mother a brief, but affectionate kiss. I wondered if this behavior abided by Starfleet protocol and glanced at Data, who seemed not to mind Father's display of affection.

Once on the planet's surface, I removed the tricorder from my backpack and began scanning the various plants. Having used tricorders before for several science projects, I found the task of cataloguing each species elementary. There were, however, numerous plants and the job proved time consuming.

Venturing away from the team, I wandered into a basin. I scanned a proliferous moss growing the rocky cliff and uncovered a cavern. I should have written a physical description for the moss, but something about the cavern urged me toward it. Returning the tricorder to my backpack, I began removing some of the rocks. After a minute, I'd made a hole large enough to crawl through. As I slipped through the small hole, I realized I should have told Commander Data of my discovery before proceeding. Diverting from my assigned task was going against protocol. This thought did not deter me. I was filled with an overwhelming need to explore the cave. Was I experiencing some sort of psychic vibration? Groping inside my backpack, I pulled out a flashlight and switched it on. The cave was about seven meters high and twenty meters across. Again, I retrieved the tricorder and activated it. To my amazement, the tricorder picked up a Starfleet signature ahead, and I moved inward to investigate. The reading was coming from underneath a bed of rocks. Tossing the rocks aside, I was shocked to uncover several familiar objects: a tricorder, a commbadge, a phaser rifle, a gold Starfleet uniform with lieutenant's pips on the collar. Who had they belonged to? And more importantly, how had they gotten here?

"Shannara!" Father called out to me, some alarm in his voice. His footsteps drew closer.

"I'm in here Fa...commander," I said, stepping toward the mouth of the cave, phaser still in hand. He appeared before me, and I handed the weapon up to him. "I found this behind some rocks."

Growing wide eyed, Father handed the weapon over to Commander Data as the android joined him. The commander flipped the weapon so he could read the numbers on the bottom. "This particular series was issued to only one Federation starship," he said. He looked directly at my Father, "_Voyager_."

_Voyager_ _was_ here. I could not hide my glee. I had been right to tell the captain to turn around! But how long ago had _Voyager_ been here?

"Did you have friends aboard _Voyager_?" I asked of them.

Both commanders turned toward me. "I never had the opportunity to meet any of them," Father answered. "But _Voyager_'s loss was felt throughout Starfleet. They were chasing a Marquis cruiser in the Badlands when both ships mysteriously disappeared." He turned toward Data. "Have you not taught her about the Maquis?"

Data tilted his head slightly. "Perhaps that is a good topic for our next history lesson." He tapped his commbadge. "Commander Data to the _Enterprise_."

_"Riker here."_

Shannara has made a great discovery," he informed the captain.

Father beamed with pride as Data continued. So rarely did I see him smile that it was pleasantly contagious. The cold dampness of the cave did not penetrate my blanket of pride.

"Apparently, we are not the first from the Alpha Quadrant to visit this planet. Personal items from the _U.S.S. Voyager_ were left in a small cave less than a kilometer from our beam-down location. It is likely that our search for their ship is about to come to a fortunate end."

_"Well done,"_ Riker praised us. _"We'll scan for recent ion warp trails to determine which direction they were heading. Maybe if we're lucky, they'll still be in transmission range."_

"They will soon be coming home," I muttered. All my life, I had dreamed of having a home that was not on a starship. As strong as the desire was inside me, I imagined the intensity of emotions for someone thousands of light years away from anything familiar.

As Father and Data helped me out of the cave, I thought about fate bringing us here, thousands of light years away from home on a random planet at a place where a lost crew once stood. It would be more unbelievable only if they had still been here.

We walked a few meters away from the cave and pressing his commbadge, Data requested a beam up.

As we stepped off the transporter platform, I hid my disappointment over cutting the away mission short. I was reluctant to see the dream fade away. It might be a while before I was planetside again.

"Come with us," Data ordered me. To my surprise, they led me to the bridge. Data assumed his seat next to the captain, while Father led me around to the tactical station.

"Captain, do we know how long ago _Voyager_ was here?" I asked, presuming I had a right to be on the bridge.

"Shannara, have you ever heard of an ion warp trail?" Riker asked, not at all surprised to see me on his bridge.

I nodded. "Yes, but please explain it to me."

"Every ship leaves behind an ion warp trail as it burns up fuel. Fortunately, _Voyager_ was here recently enough for their ion trail to not have completely dissipated. From that, we were able to extrapolate that _Voyager_ was in this area anywhere from ten days to two weeks ago."

How far could _Voyager_ have traveled in that time? I figured this out inside my head. By now, _Voyager_ could be nearly forty light years away. "Bring up a star map of this region," I ordered as though I were the one in control.

The junior officer at the conn turned toward the captain, who nodded. The young man, swivelled around to tap the command into his console.

Once the star map appeared, I stepped forward until I was almost touching the viewscreen. "They would want to go in this direction," I said, pointing at the star map. "There are several habitable planets along that path. _Voyager_'s crew would have chosen the path most likely to provide them with necessary supplies. There is another pocket wormhole leading into the Alpha Quadrant only two-point-five light years ahead in that direction. It will take them within days of reaching Earth."

"You are forgetting _Voyager_'s crew will have no way of detecting that the pocket is capable of expanding to admit them," Data reminded me. "However, we may be close enough to send them a subspace message rather than waiting until tomorrow when the next data stream transmission can be sent. We will instruct them to turn back and meet us at this pocket wormhole."

"Make it so," Riker said.

"Ensign Lopez," the captain said, "plot a course for the pocket wormhole two-point-five light years from our present location. Then send a subspace message to _Voyager_ alerting them of our presence."

"Aye sir," Lopez replied. He tapped several keys before swiveling around in his seat again. "Captain, something is blocking my subspace transmission.

Suddenly, Data was standing next to me and Q flashed into the first officer's chair. "I thought it much more fun to surprise Kathy. She's waited so long to return home. Imagine her expression when she reaches the wormhole and finds the _Enterprise_ waiting to greet her."

"_Voyager_ does not know to go to the wormhole without our contacting them," Riker said. "Q, you have to let us get through to them."

Q crossed his legs. "Oh, they'll be there," he responded enigmatically and flashed out.

As I ate dinner with my family, I gazed out our viewwindow and wondered how the _Voyager_ crew would react when encountering their first Federation vessel in several years.

The _Enterprise_ crew received their own surprise when we encountered _Voyager_ not more than a million kilometers from the pocket wormhole as though they were waiting expectantly for us. Instead of sending them a data stream transmission today, we would be sending them home. Q had been right, but how had they known to turn back?

As I watched the other Federation ship, I wished I could be on the bridge listening to the conversation Riker was having with _Voyager_'s captain. Who was responsible for this fortuitous encounter? Q? And would _Voyager_ have answers for us?


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome Back!

Chapter 19: "Welcome Back"

As I stared through the viewwindow of our living quarters at the smaller Federation ship, I wondered what possible motive Q had had for directing _Voyager_ toward us and if he had been so intent on letting the _Enterprise_ rescue _Voyager_ then why had he blocked our transmission? I recalled something he had told me about Captain Janeway: She wouldn't grant him one simple request and therefore, she hadn't earned his help. "Q didn't bring _Voyager_ here," I realized aloud, forgetting for a moment that Mother and Grandma Lwaxana were in the room with me.

"Q?" Mother questioned, setting down the data report she had been reading. "Is he here now?" She was deeply agitated, and although I wanted to put her mind at ease, I had an overwhelming need to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two captains.

Grandma had been playing a children's holographic game with Eric, but paused to hear my response.

"No, Q is not here," I responded as I hastily walked away from them and toward our private console. Even though I was certain Q had had nothing to do with our sudden encounter with _Voyager_, I sensed another highly intelligent entity's involvement. I tapped into the console, establishing a direct connection with the bridge. Although I hadn't been authorized clearance, deciphering the code was relatively easy.

Mother stepped up from behind me. "What are you doing, Shannara?"

"It's very important that I know what is going on," I replied, irritated that I had to waste time explaining myself. After a couple attempts, I overrode the lockout from the bridge, and the _Voyager_'s captain appeared on my screen. She was sitting inside her ready room aboard _Voyager_, speaking with our captain over the consoles. Manually, I deactivated the outgoing audio, so I could not be heard.

Grabbing my hand and forcing me to look at her, Mother said, "Shannara, you are scaring me! Tell me what is going through your head? How did you break the security code?"

"The security code placed on communications is a rather simple one. Someone–not Q–wanted us to find _Voyager_ and bring them back to the Alpha Quadrant. Don't you sense him?"

Her puzzled gaze told me that she didn't.

"I need to know why this is so important to them."

"Shannara, I don't sense any strange entity nearby." She glanced back at her mother, who shook her head. "Where did you get such an idea?"

I had no time to answer Mother and turned back to the console and raised the volume to listen to _Voyager_'s captain. "There were three of them," she told Riker, confirming my precognition. "They claimed that they travel throughout the universe offering aid to those in need. I can't tell you whether they had an agenda or not, but they managed to convince me that it was imperative I turn _Voyager_ around and return to these coordinates."

Three of them. Were they members of the Q-Continuum? Or were they from another intelligent race? I had to find out more about them.

"You were right," Mother exclaimed. I tried to hush her so I could hear Riker's reply. "How did you know?

Frustrated, I flipped off the console and walked toward the exit, intent on reaching the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Mother asked.

In a stern voice, unlike I'd ever spoken to her, I said, "I have to talk with them!" A greater force was beckoning me, and this time I didn't think it was Q. Some sense beyond telepathy was telling me that I had a mission to fulfill. I made it out to the corridor and nearly to the turbolift before Mother caught up with me.

"You can't barge onto the bridge, young lady," she said. Her tone, equal to my own, forced me to turn around and face her. "Let's calm down and discuss this rationally. . .in our quarters." She gestured in that direction. I had no choice; she was my mother, and she thought she knew what was best. I hoped this delay did not jeopardize whatever higher purpose I had come to serve.

Back inside our quarters, Mother ordered me to sit on the sofa. She then politely, but firmly asked Grandma to take Eric to his room. She paced for a moment, arms folded, fingers tapping against her elbows. Her mind was reeling, trying to sort out a logical reason for my irrational behavior. I wished desperately that I could offer her one. I had to get to the bridge!

"I can't explain how I know," I said impatiently. "But the entities who came to the _Voyager_ crew and showed them the way back to us are almost as powerful as the Q."

Mother appeared pensive over this news. "They travel. . ." Suddenly, she believed me; she trusted whatever higher sense I was using to gather this information.

"Yes. Three of them who travel together, two men and a woman. One man is much older than the other two. I think he leads them." This information came to me as though Captain Janeway had empowered me with it the moment she had told Captain Riker that there were three entities.

"A woman?" Mother was surprised by this revelation. Was it possible that she had encountered the male entities?

"Yes. A woman has joined them. Do you know who they are?"

"I might. One of them could be Beverly Picard's son, Wesley."

If as a Q I was omniscient, then why did this news surprise me? How could Beverly Picard's son evolve into a higher lifeform and I hadn't been aware of it? I had to learn more about these travelers!

"Please, Mother, I need to speak with Captain Janeway."

"What could you possibly have to tell a woman you've never met?"

"These entities are feeding information to me." It was coursing through me at the back of my mind like a computer accepting a download. "They want me to go to Janeway and tell her something. . .I'm not certain what, but it will come to me when I reach her."

Suddenly, sharing my urgency, Mother took me by the hand and ushered me back outside our quarters.

"Are we going to the bridge?" I asked, attempting to probe her thoughts.

*Shannara, do not force yourself inside my mind!* she sent telepathically.

I mentally reeled backward.

"It is unethical," Mother said aloud, "to read someone's thoughts without their consent. We will discuss this matter further later." We stepped onto the turbolift. "Deck one. And yes, Shannara, we are going to the bridge."

During the short trip to the bridge, I reflected on my behavior. Why had I thought it necessary to intrude on Mother's thoughts? I had had no reason to believe she wouldn't answer me.

As the turbodoor opened onto the bridge and Mother and I stepped off, I met Father's gaze. Standing at his station at tactical, he was very tense and not pleased to see me on the bridge.

Mother turned toward me. "Stay here while I speak with the captain." She glanced at Father and offered him a brief nod for reassurance before making her way to the ready room where she waited until she was beckoned inside.

Father returned his attention to his duties, though he couldn't conceal his agitation from me. I wanted to follow Mother, but if I impulsively rushed into the captain's ready room, it would most assuredly result in my being escorted off the bridge by Father. I would fair better by giving Mother sufficient time to convince the captain I needed to speak with Janeway.

A couple minutes later, Mother walked back out with the captain. "Shannara," the captain began, "I'd like to speak with you alone in my Ready Room." He glanced in Father's direction, expecting an objection. Fortunately, Father didn't speak up.

Nervously, I followed the captain into his private room. He instructed me to sit down. Once we were both comfortably ensconced in front of one another, he asked, "Why is it so urgent that you speak with Captain Janeway?"

"Someone who calls himself the Traveler is sending me a message through Captain Janeway."

Riker folded his hands in front of him. "Shannara, I believe your claim that Q rendered you with certain abilities beyond my comprehension. I've witnessed some of it firsthand. That's why I'm going to take your claim at face value and ask Captain Janeway to join us in my Ready Room." He pressed a button on his console. As the other captain appeared on the small viewscreen, Riker said, "Captain, there has been a slight change of plans."

"Oh?" Janeway responded with concern. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm not certain, but there's someone who wants to meet you privately before we begin our conference. May I beam you directly to my ready room?"

"Out of sheer curiosity alone, I agree."

Riker ordered the transporter chief to beam over Captain Janeway and she materialized before us. "Hello my, dear," she greeted me with a warm smile. "I had not expected to meet someone so young in the captain's Ready Room."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I told her. "I hope you're not put off by being addressed by a child."

"Not just any ordinary child, I assure you," Riker replied. "I'll let Shannara explain."

"My name is Shannara Rozhenko," I continued.. I am the daughter of Worf and Deanna Rozhenko." I hesitated. My next announcement would shock her. "I am also associated with the Q-Continuum."

Janeway grew pale. "I don't understand. How is that possible?" Then after a beat, she added: "You're like Junior."

I stepped closer to her. I didn't know any Junior, but the urgency of the situation prevented me from inquiring of this person. "Q has taken a vested interest in me. He first came to me when I was six years old and told me that he had created this universe solely so I could exist."

"Is this the same Q who has been harassing Captain Picard for so many years?" She looked from me to Captain Riker for confirmation. I glanced back to see my captain nodding at her. "I've had some dealings with him myself."

"Q told me about you," I said. Janeway was surprised by this confession. A little upset even. Why hadn't Q sent them home? What game was he playing with Janeway? "He told me that he wouldn't send you home, because you denied him a simple request. What reason did he give you for refusing to send you home?"

To my surprise, Janeway chuckled. "Simple! If you were a little older, I'd provide you with a detailed explanation." I considered probing her mind for the truth, but remembered Mother's earlier warning. I needed to cement my ethics before people were unable to distinguish me from another member of the Continuum. So I waited patiently for more information. Eventually, Janeway offered a terse explanation. "Suffice it to say that Q was more than a little interested in me. . .and when I refused to become his girlfriend and have his baby, he chose to leave _Voyager_ stranded in the Delta Quadrant."

"That sounds like our Q," Riker said. "He enjoys toying with people. You see, Shannara, this is exactly why we've tried to shield you from Q's influence."

"Yes, Captain. I realize that," I said softly. "You're forgetting that I don't have any control over when and where Q pops in anymore than anyone else. I can form a personal opinion of him, but that doesn't stop him from doing whatever he wants, whenever he wants. You should already know this."

"Point taken."

Janeway placed her hands on her hips. "So we agree about Q. But Captain, you didn't beam me into your Ready Room just to talk about our favorite mettlesome entity."

"No. It's about the Traveler," I responded.

"The Traveler! How did you learn of him?" Janeway asked.

Suddenly, I had an urge to touch her; to comfort her. As my fingers brushed against her arm, images flooded my mind. I jumped back, letting out a yelp. Captain Riker rushed toward me, while Janeway, frightened to touch me again, kept a safe distance. Once I regained my equilibrium, I began processing the information and realized that when he'd made contact with Janeway, the Traveler had left an imprint on her.

"We have to leave this region!" I exclaimed. "There is a great danger here!"

Neither captain questioned my belief nor its source. As we exited Riker's Ready Room, he ordered, "Mr. Worf, scan the region for any alien vessels." Riker sat down in his command chair beside Mother. Janeway assumed the seat on his other side, where Data normally sat. "Deanna, do you sense anything malevolent?"

Mother shook her head. "No I'm not sensing any alien lifeforms of any kind." She looked toward me, worry creasing her brow. "What is it?" she asked me.

"Sensors are not picking up any vessels in the immediate area," Father informed us.

"There's something here," I insisted. "Or something coming here," I modified. Even though Mother was oblivious to it, I couldn't shake the feeling. "Please, listen to me! If we don't leave soon, it will overpower us."

The captain silently met the gazes of his ops and helms officers. Berlitz conveyed her doubt by furrowing her brow. "There's nothing as far as long-range scanners can detect."

"I'm sorry, Shannara," Captain Riker said. "You knew about the Traveler and so I played along with your premonition. Perhaps you still need to hone this ability. There's no danger here. Deanna, escort your daughter off the bridge, so we may begin our conference with the _Voyager_ senior staff. Find a suitable sitter and return for our meeting in thirty minutes."

"Understood," Mother said and ushered me off the bridge. I did not protest; any argument would be futile. When they discover the danger was real, would they have enough time to react?

"I am taking you to daycare," she said as the turbolift door closes.

"With the babies! Why can't I stay with Grandma Lwaxana?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because the children from _Voyager_ will be coming aboard and I would like you to become acquainted with them. I will be sending Eric to the daycare as well. You can teach the younger children some games."

I recalled being the little kid among a group. Now I would be twice as big as the others, and they would have to answer to me. _This ought to be interesting._

After we picked up Eric from our quarters, Mother escorted us to the daycare. Eric, of course, was excited about the prospect of spending some extra time with his friends.

Twenty-three children from the ages of two months to five years attended the _Enterprise_'s daycare. Mother, Ensign Baccardo and her two assistants helped me round up the sixteen who were at least two years old, while the others were kept in a large area referred to as the playpen. Among the older group were my brother, and Brett La Forge and his little sister, two-year old Rebecca. Brett and my brother had remained close and I still found his visits to our quarters annoying and mettlesome. I was looking forward to being in charge of their activities.

Mother stayed for a few moments to talk with Ensign Baccardo, the officer currently in charge of tending to the daycare. After Mother left, the ensign introduced me to the children and explained briefly why I was there, then retreated to her desk.

"Children," I said as though I was much older than they were, "I'd like you to sit in a circle, so you are able to look at one another. Naturally, Eric and Brett wanted to sit next to each other, far from me. "Eric, why don't you sit next to me?" I asked, enjoying the control I had over them. I sensed disapproval from Ensign Baccardo, who was watching from a safe distance, but she said nothing as Eric took his place next to me. He was not so silent in his protest.

"Why do I have to sit next to you? We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Because I need you to assist me." Immediately, he calmed down, feeling important. I retrieved a data padd from the activity table and after bringing up a map of our galaxy, handed it to my brother. "I need you to hold this up for me." He raised his arms straight above his head. "Not that high! I can't point out places on the map if it's over your head." He lowered it to chest level.

Using the map, I taught the children the names of the four quadrants and some significant facts about each. Although I found Stellar Cartography fascinating, many of the children grew restless with the details. After several minutes, Ensign Baccardo rescued me from the screaming, whining toddlers.

"Maybe it would be better if you taught them some games," she suggested.

Looking at the younger children, I realized I didn't know what entertained the average child. What had I enjoyed when I had attended the daycare? "Maybe they would like a game that involves music," I said.

"Now you're on the right track." The ensign touched me lightly on the arm. "And Shannara, though Commander Data instructs you privately, don't forget you're still a child. You should allow yourself time for some fun. Spend more time with your friends than with a data padd."

"Commander Data is my only friend," I told her. Before she could respond, I raised my voice to address the other children. "Everybody grab a chair. We're going to play a few games, starting with one called _Musical Chairs_."

My time with the toddlers went much smoother from that point and I actually enjoyed the frivolous games. Maybe I had been spending too much time on my studies. I was almost sorry when Mother returned unexpectedly.

As I walked up to her, I wondered if the captain had thought about my warning. I didn't sense any worry coming from her. On the contrary, she seemed eager. "What is it?" I asked.

"The captain wants you and I to escort all the preschool children to the schoolroom. You are about to have a lesson in diplomacy." She smiled broadly. "What do you think about welcoming the Delta Quadrant children on board the _Enterprise_?"

"I would like that very much." The feeling that something was about to happen had not left me, but I did not tell Mother this.

"Let's round up the other children."

Doubting my own intuition, I turned back toward the smaller children. I clapped my hands and said, "Ok kids. We're going to play one last game. It's called _Follow The Leader_. Form a straight line and follow closely behind me. There will be a surprise at the end of the game."

I was amazed by my eagerness to meet the children from _Voyager_. Why did I expect them to be any different from the children aboard my ship?

As the preschoolers joined the older children in the schoolroom, I estimated that there were around eighty children aboard the _Enterprise_, and wondered how many would be visiting from _Voyager_. It had been its crew's home for ten years and that had allowed them the luxury to become more like a family rather than a small city. The volume in the room grew exponentially along with their excitement. I used all my power to refrain from covering my ears.

Twelve children born in the Delta Quadrant entered the room. A strawberry blonde-haired girl stepped to the front. Although I could hardly hear what she was saying, I focused on her thoughts and emotions and understood her.

"My name is Naomi Wildman," she said. "I'm nine-years old and the first born in the Delta Quadrant." She was part Ktarian, a species that developed faster than humans during the first few years of life.

I was eager to learn more about this girl. She was trying to be brave for the others in her group, but underneath, she was intimidated. Maybe I could help her relax. We were close to the same age and she seemed more mature than the other _Voyager_ children.

"Hello," I said, approaching her. "I'm Shannara Rozhenko. My father and Commander Data said that your crew was once presumed lost forever. I sense how overwhelming this sudden change is for you, but it will get easier. Welcome back." Reaching out, I offered her a hug.

"Thank you," she responded, accepting my embrace. "I'm not actually back, though. The Delta Quadrant has always been my home."

While my dream had always been to settle down on a planet in a house with a big back yard, I sensed that Naomi Wildman had always felt content growing up on a starship thousands and thousands of light years from where her people originated.

"Haven't you ever longed to see Earth? Or Ktari?" I asked.

She mused over this question. "I long only to see my father. Mom was pregnant with me when _Voyager_ was hurled to the Delta Quadrant and she was forced to leave my father behind. We've been in contact with him each month. Thanks to the Pathfinder Project, we've been able to send and receive videos, but it's not the same as meeting in person. He says he's been living on K'tari for the past several years."

"I have never thought about what life would be like without a father," I told her. Imagining now, I wondered at the different directions I might have taken. Would my values of honor, glory and honesty have been as high? Although I longed for this perfect home, I would not trade it for life with both of my parents. "Now that we have access to the pocket wormholes, you can return to the Delta Quadrant as often as you like."

"Somehow, I don't think it'll ever be the same again," Naomi replied nostalgically.

I had become so wrapped up in my conversation with Naomi that I had channeled out our surroundings. Scanning the room, I spotted Mother and a couple other adults handing out juice and cookies. I walked over to Mother to offer some assistance. She looked up and smiled. I opened my mouth about to speak.

_They're here!_

No one could deny my proclamation anymore.

The red-alert klaxons began blaring and many of the children screamed out in alarm. "We have encountered the Borg," I droned out to the tune of the ringing klaxons. "We must leave now, or they will assimilate us and discover the use of the pocket wormhole technology. The entire Federation would be at their mercy."

Mother tapped her commbadge, showing none of the doubt she had earlier. "Troi to Captain Riker," she said.

"_Deanna, what do you sense from them?_" Riker asked over the commlink.

"Will, they are very curious. They are wondering how we arrived so suddenly in the Delta Quadrant."

Concentrating, I used my empathic abilities to scan both Federation ships. Only eleven members of the _Voyager_ crew were currently aboard their ship, three of them children. And the Borg had begun to board _Voyager_!

"There are sixteen...no twenty, Borg aboard _Voyager_," I said in alarm. Around us, the children screamed and ran about. My head was spinning.

"She's right, Will! We have to beam the remaining crew members over!"

"Agreed!" Riker said and the commlink went dead.

Moments later, I sensed that all the _Voyager_ crew members had been beamed aboard. Suddenly, a photon torpedo shot out destroying _Voyager_ in a brilliant explosion and killing all Borg on board. We could not leave _Voyager_ sitting in space like a duck for any aliens who passed by to pluck its technology.

The _Enterprise_ turned about, heading toward the pocket wormhole. As the wormhole expanded for our entrance, I glanced back through the viewwindow at the enemy ship hovering near the debris of what had been Captain Janeway's and her crew's home for ten years.

Life would never again be the same for the _Voyager_ crew.


	20. Chapter 20: Sleep Over

Chapter 20: "Sleepover"

The _Voyager_ crew was assigned temporary quarters aboard the _Enterprise_. Once they were brought safely to Earth,the _Enterprise_ would return to the Delta Quadrant for a year-long exploration.

"A family from _Voyager_ has settled into the quarters next to us," Mother told me. "The Parises.

They have three children, a boy and two girls. You haven't met them yet, because they were the last to beam over right before _Voyager_ was destroyed.

"So there were fifteen children on board _Voyager_," I commented.

"Yes. I'd like for you to introduce yourself to them. This could be the perfect opportunity for you to make friends with our neighbors."

"Can I come too?" Eric asked, abandoning the toy starship he had been playing with.

"I think Shannara should go alone the first time," Mother replied. "You and I will go over in a little while to meet them." She did not have to say that she wanted me to go first, because I had more difficulty making friends; we both understood it was the underlying reason.

Reluctantly, I stepped outside our quarters and walked toward our neighbor's quarters. I hesitated in front of their door. What if they didn't like me, because I was different? Other kids on the _Enterprise_ made fun of my ridges. That's why I avoided them. I hated being Klingon! Why did Mother think the Parises would be any different?

Then when my special abilities had been discovered, and I had been offered private tutoring, the other children had envied me. I wished I were not different. I wished Q would take back his gift.. As a normal child, going to a regular classroom and interacting with other children every day, I might have been happy with life on a starship. _Why me, Q? Why not some other child from another galaxy?_

Taking a deep breath, I pressed my neighbor's annunciator. Maybe no one was home, I wished. I did not want to meet the Parises. I did not want to be ridiculed! If I turned back and rushed into my quarters, I might avoid an embarrassing moment.

I was surprised when a Klingon woman, holding a squirming toddler in her arms, answered.

"You're Klingon!" I blurted out. No, half-Klingon, I realized after I got a good look at her. Like me. That was why Mother had wanted me to meet this family in particular.

She smiled sweetly, despite my faux pas. "My mother was, yes. My father was human. I'm B'Elanna Paris. This is my youngest, Delta." She kissed the child on the forehead only to be batted away. "Who is very tired. Why don't you come inside, Shannara, and meet Jeremy and Sierra, my other two children." Delta began whining and rubbing at her eyes.

Immediately, I felt a rapport between us. She must have also had great difficulty accepting her Klingon heritage. Had she also suffered from ridicule as a child? How had she gotten past the pain and anger to become the woman before me?

As I stepped into her quarters, she called out for her other children. Although they were part Klingon, I could not completely shake the fear that they would not like me. With a Q intellect, I found it much easier to relate to adults than my peers.

"Where is your husband?" I asked, curious whether they had a happy family life.

She was startled by the question (it was a strange inquiry coming from a child), but quickly recovered. "Tom is with his best friend, Harry Kim. They're like a couple of kids. They could not resist the urge to check out the _Enterprise_'s holodeck library. Tom thinks he's going to write this best-selling holonovel and he wants Harry to help him create the holo characters."

A girl, about four years old, stepped out of the bedroom. She had long blond hair and, other than the slight ridges along her forehead, did not look much like her mother. She hesitated to come near me, bringing her thumb up toward her mouth. "It's okay, Sierra. She wants to make friends with you," her mother coaxed. Not budging, the girl maintained her stare, her eyes mirroring my fears.

A boy, twice her size, zipped out and past his sister. There was no hesitation in his step. Perched on his shoulder, he had a small four-legged creature about the size of a squirrel. It had grey fur, pointy ears and long buck teeth. It chittered and began clawing playfully with his hair. I was impressed by his tolerance of the distraction. I sensed in him an eagerness to embrace the world. Like me, he had been cooped up on a starship his entire life and longed for every chance to explore. I was amazed that I could clearly read him and that his mood quickly softened mine. There was nothing to fear from this boy.

With a giggle, I met him partway across the living area. "Oh, he's so cute!" I exclaimed, reaching out to pet the creature. It darted across his head to perch on his other shoulder.

"Rascal's a bit timid," he said, extending a hand up to calm the creature. "That means he's afraid of strangers."

"I know what 'timid' means. I have a private tutor, Data. He's an android. He teaches me all sorts of words." I was boasting. No wonder none of the kids liked me. Maybe if I behaved more like a normal child, I could make a friend.

"Jeremy, why don't you show her some of your other pets?" his mother suggested, obviously trying to ease the awkwardness between us.

"You have other pets!" Very few people owned pets aboard the _Enterprise. _

His mother laughed heartily. "If he had his way, he'd own one of every non-sentient creature in the Delta Quadrant. I'm surprised the captain has let him bring aboard as many as she has."

I smiled at this. Captain Janeway had struck me as a woman who did not back down easily. She must have a great fondness for the boy.

"It was because of Jeremy's pets that we barely made it off _Voyager."_

"Sorry, Mom," the boy said as though it were the hundredth time he'd uttered the phrase. He gestured toward the bedroom door, indicating that I should follow him. "Come. I'll show you." As we stepped toward the bedroom, he explained, "I like pets because they are your friends no matter what. They depend completely on you." Gently, he removed Rascal from his shoulder to cradle the creature in his arms. The pet lay placid in his arms. Such tenderness. Such unconditional love.

"That's why I like my pet mice, too," I agreed. I thought about Sam and Al. They had become important to me. They depended on me completely. "But doesn't it get a little crowded if you have too many pets?" We entered his room and I marveled at the variety of animals from water faring to burrowing creatures. "How do you sleep at night?"

"I sleep just fine," he responded without further explanation. I watched as Jeremy took Rascal over to the cage closest to his bed and slipped the pet inside. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he fed Rascal from a small bag on the floor. I giggled as it accepted the offering and pranced back and forth, scattering loose bedding.

I heard a yapping sound and turned around to face a cage in the corner with a blanket draped over it. I walked toward it raising a hand to lift the blanket.

"Don't!" Jeremy snapped, jumping up to pull me back. Staring into his dark eyes, I was momentarily overwhelmed by his fear. Only after he loosened his grip, I realized he was not afraid I might hurt his pet, but rather he was afraid it might hurt me. ""She's a nocturnal beast. She might nip at you if you try to play with her."

"Why do you have such a creature?"

He chuckled and his adorable dimples highlighted his enthusiasm. "If you want to know...if you're really curious, I have a lot of information in my data padd on all of my pets. I'm working on an encyclopedia of all the creatures in the Delta Quadrant."

I studied this boy. Other than family, I hadn't had any direct contact with another Klingon. As alien as that was for me, it dawned on me that Jeremy had had no contact with the Alpha Quadrant before now. The Delta Quadrant had been his home his entire life. Despite this, I felt an immediate harmony between us. Maybe he and I could become friends.

"Would you like to see some creatures from the Alpha Quadrant? I have a couple pet mice," I told him.

"Would I!" His excitement danced in the pupils of his eyes. "Now that we're in the Alpha Quadrant, I'll have to start a new encyclopedia for this quadrant."

I couldn't recall ever being this anxious to show anyone anything. My parents would be so pleased that I was finally making a friend!

We walked back to the living area and asked his mother for permission for me to show Jeremy my pet mice. After she eagerly shooed us on, we ran across the corridor to my quarters. I had never behaved this way before and it dawned on me that I was behaving like a normal eight-year old girl.

When we entered my quarters, I was disappointed that Mother was not around. How did I show her that I could make a friend if she wasn't around to watch? I tried not to let this disappointment slow me down as I lead Jeremy into my bedroom.

He knelt down in front of the cage to look directly at the two rodents. "Can we let them out? I'd like to pet one of them."

"Of course. They are very friendly." I walked up to unfasten the latch. "Surprisingly, many people during Earth's history were afraid of mice, and yet they can be very docile and affectionate pets." I slipped my hand into the cage, and Al placed a paw playfully on my finger. We both giggled as the rodent wiggled his pink nose. I lifted him out of the cage and he scurried across to Jeremy's welcoming arm. Amazingly, Al perched calmly on a stranger's shoulder. "He acts as though he knows you."

"Animals like me," Jeremy explained.

"I do too," I blurted out before realizing what I was saying. "I mean-"

He placed a hand on my shoulder and for a moment, I could not breathe. Then I realized he was merely offering Al a bridge to climb back to his master. Once my pet came to me, I returned him to his cage.

"Mom said I'm like a person who has a green thumb for plants only with animals instead."

"I wish I could get people to like me more," I admitted.

"I like you just fine." He shrugged. "You have to like yourself first." He sounded wise beyond his years. Although he had no empathic ability, he obviously related well to others. He probably had many friends.

"As soon as I figure out who I am, I'll decide whether I like myself." I laughed to lighten the mood. I didn't want him realizing the serious dilemma I faced.

"Well, I have to go," Jeremy said. "It was nice meeting you and hopefully we can spend more time together before we reach Earth." He left my bedroom.

I wanted to follow him, and beg him to stay longer, but I couldn't get my feet to move. What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly so timid? I would never make a real friend if I didn't open up to people.

Mother and Eric returned a few minutes later, having gone to Grandma Lwaxana's quarters. Grandma had given Eric a new holographic board game. I suspected that the gift was a means to appease Eric since he had not been able to meet the Parises with me.

"How did your visit go, sunshine?" Mother asked me.

"Wonderful!" I beamed. "I didn't know they were part Klingon like me. Jeremy, the oldest, has about fifty pets!"

"Oh, I'm sure you're exaggerating. But I'm glad you had fun."

"It's no exaggeration. Just wait until you meet his mother. Ask her yourself. Jeremy Paris has fifty pets from the Delta Quadrant."

"Please, Mommy!" Eric was begging at the dinner table. He wanted to invite a couple of friends for a sleep over. It was bad enough having one four-year old boy around our quarters. What would I do if I had two or three more to contend with?

"Sleep overs are lots of fun, Deanna," Grandma said. She had invited herself over as she often did. "Remember the ones you used to have during the summers?"

"Yes, Mother, I remember them quite well." Mother smiled as she reflected on childhood friends. "Actually, I think it's a good idea," Mother looked in Father's direction as though half-expecting him to counter.

"As long as you plan to supervise, Deanna," Father said, implying that he would tolerate a few extra children around as long as some amount of control was maintained. Was there much chance of that? I wondered as I eyed my brother, who was leaning precariously in his chair. I couldn't believe Mother, Father, and Grandma were all in agreement. And about something I wished desperately to avoid!

The _Voyager_ children have never before had any contact with the Alpha Quadrant," Mother continued. "It is their home now and they need to feel welcome." She turned toward me, and I sensed she was determined that Eric's "good idea" would become a family affair. I shook my head in protest, but she and Grandma began planning the next twenty-four hours of my life. Father listened, only adding input when Grandma's suggestions were a bit extravagant.

It wouldn't be too bad having Naomi Wildman over for a night. But why must Mother insist on Sierra Paris? The girl was half my age!

"Is this your first sleep over?" Naomi asked as we slipped into our nightgowns.

Already in her nightgown, Sierra was fascinated by my dollhouse and mesmerized by her own imaginary world.

For the last two hours since Naomi's arrival, we had played with Sam and Al, rearranged the tiny furniture in my dollhouse, and drawn pictures on data padds. Not only had Naomi not made fun of my doodling, but thoroughly enjoyed doodling herself. I wished I had met her a long time ago. That was impossible, of course, since she had been born in the Delta Quadrant.

"This is my first sleep over party," I admitted with embarrassment. I didn't want to tell her that I'd always had difficulty making friends. She might change her mind about being my friend.

"Mine too," Naomi said. Suddenly, I no longer felt tense. "Jeremy is the only one close to my age and he's a boy."

"There's lots of kids on board the _Enterprise_. I have trouble playing with them, though, because I don't go to regular school. Commander Data tutors me. I think of him as my best friend."

"Neelix is my best friend and he's an adult, too. For a long time, I was the only child on board _Voyager_. Jeremy isn't as old as he looks. You'll have to get him to explain that to you sometime. Anyway, Neelix has been my teacher, so in a way, our lives are very similar."

Moved by her speech, I said, "I wish you could stay aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Me too. I don't know if I'll like Earth. My father is going to be joining us there, though and I'm pretty excited about meeting him."

I glanced at my younger guest, who was still sitting in front of the dollhouse with her blanket over her lap and her thumb firmly affixed in her mouth. "Enough serious talk," I said. "Let's tell Sierra a bedtime story."

"Okay," Naomi agreed with some hesitation. We knelt down to sit beside Sierra. The little girl stared blankly at us. She hadn't spoken a word since her mother dropped her off. Some children were very shy, but I'd never met one as quiet as Sierra Paris.

"Can't she talk?"

"Yes, but she never says much, not even around her parents. The Doctor said she'll outgrow it, that she has some type of mental disorder called Asperger's syndrome. He's been treating her."

"Really? Wow! Let's put her in bed and tell her a story anyway. She might understand it."

Nodding, Naomi took the younger girl's hand and led her to the bed. We all climbed into my bed. "If you don't mind," Naomi began, "I'd like to tell a story that Neelix told me. It's a tale from his people, the Talaxians."

"Yes," I agreed enthusiastically, eager to have another culture to add to my literature database.

"In the Talaxian culture, they believe that when one dies they go to the Great Tree where they will meet the souls of the relatives who have passed on before them. This story is about an old man's journey and his dreams of reuniting with his wife, who died in a house fire."

I listened intently, trying not to cry during the sad parts. Mostly, I was fascinated by the genuine closeness Naomi felt toward this man from the Delta Quadrant. He seemed to be as much her mentor as Data was mine.

"Please, be my friend," I pleaded with her.

"Of course," she said and clutched my hand. "Is Commander Data your only friend aboard the _Enterprise_?"

"Well, there's Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Dekanter."

"They're all adults. Don't you have any friends your own age? You need a girlfriend, like me. I'll be your friend."

Sierra removed her thumb from her mouth. "Me too!" she piped up. Her first words this evening sent us into a fit of giggles.

We talked for a long while, swapping adventure stories. It was passed bedtime, but neither

Father nor Mother came to tell us to go to sleep. I told Naomi about my time with the Akodians and about tracking pocket wormholes. I was reluctant to tell her about Q. Why should I spoil this night by making her feel inferior?

First Sierra dropped off to sleep and then Naomi eventually followed. Although I should have been tired, I was unable to drift into the comforts of dreams. From out in the living area, I heard someone. Who was up at this hour? I carefully slipped out of the covers, climbed over Sierra without waking either of my guests, and stepped out to investigate.

Sitting on the sofa, playing the new holographic board game Grandma had gotten for Eric, was Jeremy Paris. As I sat in the chair across from him, he did not seem startled by my arrival. "Why are you up so late?" I asked. Hopefully, I didn't sound too demanding. I was delighted to find him awake. Having enjoyed our visit the other day, I was anxious to learn more about this boy.

"Couldn't sleep. Too crowded in the bed. Besides, I miss Rascal and my other pets. You?" His game ended and he set it on the coffee table.

"Same." I hesitated. "Naomi Wildman told me that you look older than you really are."

"It's true. I was born only five years ago, but I look eight. The Doctor says I have the mental capacity of an eight-year old, too, so my parents consider me that age. It's kind of complicated to explain, but these aliens granted my parents three wishes and they kind of wished me into existence and before they were done wishing, I was three years old. I don't really understand it all that well myself." He shrugged uncomfortably.

I slid out of the chair and onto my knees. "Could you teach me to play the game?"

"Sure. But I doubt you'll find it as exciting as leaping through pocket wormholes."

"If everything were that exciting, we'd have nothing to look forward to. Given a choice, I'd much rather live an ordinary life in a house instead of a starship."

"Really? You'd give up the adventures of discovering new races and new technologies for a house!" He paused. "What would this house look like? One or two stories? Would it have a fenced-in yard?"

I sensed his excitement was genuine. Perhaps a boy, who's life centered on a myriad of pets would also be happier on a planet where he could interact with nature.

"Two stories," I responded. "With a fenced-in yard so the pets could safely play. And on the kitchen table, there would be fresh roses cut from the garden."

"A garden would be nice. I've always liked the hydroponics bay on _Voyager_, but I'm sure a real one would be much nicer. If I ever have a real garden, I'll plant roses just for you."

"That's sweet," I said, lowering my eyes in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Do you not like that idea?"

"That's not it. I've never had such an offer."

He smiled. "It's my way of saying thank you for rescuing us. That was incredible what you did."

I didn't want hero worship. "I don't deserve all the credit. If it weren't for the Traveler, Janeway wouldn't have known to turn the ship around." Wanting to take the focus off myself, I eagerly embraced a transition in the subject. "My research on the Traveler has turned up little more information than that he comes from the planet Tau Alpha C on the far reaches of the Alpha Quadrant. What do you know about the Traveler?"

"Not a lot. My Mom and Dad have talked about him." He shrugged. "They have a lot of questions, too. Why are you interested in him?"

"I think he might be a Q."

Jeremy grew tense. Apparently, he did know about Q and was afraid of him. "So if you get your house," he said, eager to change the subject, "what planet would you choose to live on?"

"That's easy. I'd choose to live on Betazed with my Grandma. Betazoids are open about their telepathic abilities. Mind reading is acceptable and no one has anything to hide."

"I don't want others to read my thoughts," Jeremy said nervously. He reached for the game as a distraction and reset it. "You said you wanted me to teach you to play this game. Were you serious?"

Before I could respond, my parents stepped out of their bedroom having been awoken by our chatter. "What is going on?" Mother exclaimed. "You should be asleep."

"Shannara, come here!" Father ordered.

What had I done wrong? Why was I getting into trouble? Instead of listening, I look dumbfounded at my companion. He appeared as perplexed as I was.

Before I could snap out of my daze, Father briskly walked toward me and grabbed me by the arm. "Go to Eric's room," he ordered Jeremy. The boy snatched up the hologame and dashed into my brother's room. "You will come with us." He was forcing me toward their room and Mother followed quietly behind. He pointed at the bed with his free hand. "Sit!"

Seeing no way out, I took a spot at the foot of the bed. I did not look at Father. Why was he so angry with me?

"Why were you out of bed?" Father asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but he was already asking the next question. "Why were you with that boy?"

That boy! Father made it sound as though Jeremy were the enemy. "I thought you wanted me to make friends. We were only talking."

"During the middle of the night? In your pajamas?"

Mother stared quietly at us. It was difficult to sense what she was feeling.

"It is inappropriate to spend time with boys when you are undressed," Father continued.

Looking down at my lap, I traced the pattern of my nightgown with my finger. I hadn't intended to do anything wrong. I wanted Father to be proud of me, because finally, I was making a couple of friends. Made. Why would they want anything to do with me now? I was just a troublemaker.

When I looked back up at Mother, she finally said, "You didn't mean any trouble, Shannara." She turned to Father. "Worf, go easy on her. They're just children having a little innocent fun."

Father nodded slowly. "I am sorry I reacted rashly."

"Go to your own room, Shannara," Mother said. "Sleep."

I returned to my room and instead of slipping into bed, I sat on the floor in front of my dollhouse. I stared at the tiny family inside, sitting at their kitchen table where Naomi and I had left them earlier. I imagined a vase filled with fresh roses in the center of the table and I smiled between my tears.


	21. Chapter 21: Lost and Found

Chapter 21: "Lost and Found"

Monday following the slumber party, I was supposed to join Data for another tutoring session, but was compelled to stop at the Parises' quarters first. They would only be with us for a couple more days as the entire _Voyager_ crew was to disembark the _Enterprise_ once we reached Earth. Eventually, most of them would take on new assignments, and I'd likely never see any of them again. Although embarrassed by the pajama incident, I could not let Jeremy leave without resolving the issue.

A blond-haired man answered the door, and I assumed he was Jeremy's father. "You must be Shannara," he said with a smirk. "I've heard a lot about you."

Did everyone in the universe know who I was? I was not the super heroine the _Voyager_ crew imagined. I wished the Traveler would show up and take the credit. Or even Q. He had been the one who had convinced me to tap into the gift _he_ had given me. Let them play heroes.

"The stories of my accomplishments are greatly exaggerated," I told him.

"My son thinks your dream to live in a house is pretty nifty. He's asked me if we could take a trip to Betazed. I am thinking about it. Exploring our home quadrant actually sounds like a great idea."

"Oh," I mouthed. I was a bit confused, but I didn't want to admit it. I hadn't realized that I'd impressed Jeremy so much with my dream, not my heroism. "I might take a trip to Betazed soon, too, with my Grandma. If my parents let me."

B'Elanna stepped up from behind her husband. "Tom, why are you making her stand out in the corridor? Invite her inside!"

With embarrassment, Tom stepped aside and I followed B'Elanna to the sofa. "Shannara, if you've come to see Jeremy or Sierra, I sent them off to school just a few minutes ago. There's no reason why they shouldn't continue their education while we're in transit."

"Of course not." I should have expected this. I felt foolish having stopped by, putting my own education on hold. "I was on my way for a tutoring session with Data, actually, and I thought I would just stop by briefly and see them-"

"Have a seat," B'Elanna said in a warm tone, pointing to the sofa. "I'd like to share a story with you before you leave if you don't mind."

"I'd like that," I replied as we both sat down on the sofa. I set my data padd on the coffee table and settled in comfortably, almost as at ease with this woman as I felt with my own Mother. "My father has shared many stories about Klingon mythology with me. Is that what your story is about?"

"Not exactly. This story is personal. I want to share an experience that happened to me when I was younger than you are now. Maybe it will somehow help you cope better with the problems you face in the future." She paused, her eyes drifting toward her hands, but her mind was somewhere more distant. "My father, John Torres, left my mother when I was only five. For a long time, I blamed myself. I believed I hadn't been a perfect daughter for him, and that he could not love me because of my Klingon temper. I wished desperately not to be Klingon. If only I was fully human like all the other children in the colony in which we had lived, he _would_ have loved me."

I reflected on my wish to be completely human or completely Betazoid. Also humiliated when associating with others who didn't share my heritage, I empathized with B'Elanna.

"My peers made fun of my differences and refused to notice the ways I was similar to them," B'Elanna continued. "Before you began having tutoring lessons, I'm sure you dealt with the same ridicule at school."

I nodded, remembering my dealings with Tammy. Although my doubts had begun long before I had met her, the experience had deepened my shame and guilt for what I was.

"I couldn't change my physical characteristics," B'Elanna continued, "but I denied any Klingon impulses and behaved as only a human child would. Then maybe the other children would accept me and would want to play with me. Even early into adulthood, I found it difficult to accept what I was. I rebelled against authority, sure of one thing: I was not good enough."

"That changed?" I asked, eager to learn how to overcome my insecurities.

She smiled and raised her arm to glide her fingers down my cheek and jaw. "There is beauty inside you. I don't want you to take as long as I did to realize that."

I glanced toward her husband, wondering how much he had to do with her self-acceptance. If I had someone who could offer me moral support; a friend who would always be there, I would have confidence in who I was. "I don't feel beautiful."

"Look in the eyes of the people who love you. Your mother sees your beauty. Worf, your father, has always felt great pride at being Klingon despite having lived most of his life among humans. Commander Data-"

"But he's an android. He doesn't dislike anyone or anything."

"Are you sure? I hear his emotions chip has rendered him capable of experiencing a wide range of feelings. If you were to ask him to describe some of the negative emotions he's had to deal with, do you believe hatred would not be among them? As long as you've known him, are you telling me that you've never witnessed him demonstrating any anger, pain, or animosity?"

"Well, he sometimes gets upset when something doesn't go as planned. Doesn't that happen to everyone?"

B'Elanna hesitated. Perhaps, my question was not as simple as I had thought. "Yes. Everyone experiences failure; and Data, like everyone, can't always control his reactions. But we are straying from the point I was trying to make. I don't want you to feel as though you are lesser of a person than others, because you come from a mixed heritage. If anything, your mixed heritage further enriches who you are. Stand proud, young lady."

_Please, don't let me cry!_ I wished desperately as I was moved by her words. "Will you be my friend?" I asked.

"Of course, dear," she said. "I am honored to have you as my friend."

Her husband drew closer to us and, leaning against the sofa, gently squeezed her shoulders. "We are your friends. Always count on that."

B'Elanna reached up to grasp his hand and smiled in approval. I didn't need to use my empathy to know that they were still very much in love. Their children were lucky to have them for parents. As I stared at them, I reflected on my conversation with B'Elanna and realized I was fortunate to also have two parents who loved each other as much as they loved me. Our families didn't have to break up. History would not repeat itself here. The little girl inside B'Elanna Torres, lost so long ago, did not feel abandoned anymore.

"Thank you for the story and especially for the friendship," I said. "I must go before Data starts paging me. After school lets out, maybe I'll stop by again to see my new friends."

"You're always welcome at the Parises," Tom promised.

Happily, I strolled toward Data's quarters finally filled with the confidence that had been lacking in my life. Was there anything wrong with being the prodigy child? Direction seemed within my grasp. Did I have reason to be proud of my Klingon heritage? Die with honor. I'd rather live with honor. And now that I had friends, I could live happily.

Maybe being a heroine wasn't so bad, I conceded. I should ask Data about this Traveler. If anyone aboard the _Enterprise _knew anything about the Traveler, Data probably would.

I pressed Data's annunciator and waited momentarily for his familiar "come in." When I stepped inside, I found him sitting on the sofa with a young female officer, smiles lingering like ghosts on their faces. Sensing her, I felt warmth radiating toward Data. I should not probe her. _Shannara, you know better_, I chastised myself. I probed her anyway. She loved Data. I backed off before picking up any of her thoughts.

He obviously had been too attentive of her to express any concern over my lateness. How long had he been seeing her? And did he love her? As a friend? Did he love her more than me?

"Shannara, this is Ensign Veronica Hamilton. She was just having breakfast with me."

Just. I fixated on the word. They were _just_ having breakfast together, and she was still here when it was past time for my tutoring session with Data. "Why?" I uttered without thinking and faltered on any means of escape. "You want me to leave?"

"Don't be silly," the new girlfriend said. "Data told me you were coming. So I'll leave you two alone." She turned toward Data and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Dinner tonight?" He nodded. She wanted more, but I was keeping her from it. I knew-maybe I shouldn't, but I knew-Data was fully functional. And I was not naive to what that meant. I watched her walk to the door, willing her steps closer to departure.

Once Data and I were alone, I attempted unsuccessfully to shove the idea of Data with a girlfriend out of my mind. Thoughts of him, not as my mentor, but rather as an android-fully functional interfered. Oh, I couldn't bare it if he and this Ensign Veronica had done more than _just_ breakfast together.

"Where is your data padd?" he asked.

Looking down at my empty hands, I suddenly realized I had left my data padd inside the Parises quarters. Why was I so stupid? "I-guess I'm not very prepared this morning."

"Indeed. I will have to note this on your report. However, I am curious for an explanation. Will you give me one?" As he fixed me with those golden eyes, honest and loyal; my shame rose like the turbulence of an asteroid storm. I had no right to tell him who to make friends with or who to love.

"I guess we're both trying to make new friends. " My words were iced with sarcasm. Our relationship was ruined! Why did he need a girlfriend? He was an android and would never have children, not in any natural way. He had no motive for taking a mate. "I left the damn thing at the Parises."

"Shannara, you have never spoken to me in this manner. It is inappropriate to use obscenities for any reason. You are jealous of Veronica, but that does not give you the right to disrespect her or me."

"I'm sorry," I said humbly. "Do you want me to retrieve my data padd?"

"No. You can work from my console. I have a new vocabulary list that you can study and I would also like you to study the geological features of a planet of your choosing. The only stipulation for your selection is that you must choose one capable of sustaining life. Later assignments will include studies of the planet's lifeforms."

"I want to choose Tau Alpha C. I want to learn all I can about the Traveler's homeworld." I stepped up to his console and sat down to begin my research. "Computer: display information on Tau Alpha C."

"_Voyager's_ encounter with him has intrigued you," Data realized. "It would interest you then that I too have met up with him."

More intrigued by what Data had to say than what appeared on the screen, I swivelled in the chair to face him. "I suspected that. Mother told me that one of his companions is Beverly Picard's son, Wesley. What do you know about the Traveler?"

"He is one of the most altruistic beings in the universe. He showed no affront when another man took credit for his success. He believes that helping others is all the reward he needs."

He wouldn't be returning to take credit for leading _Voyager_ home, I mused. That honor was mine. I wasn't sure that I wanted it any more than the Traveler did.

"He has the remarkable ability to manipulate space, time and thought," Data continued.

"He only calls himself the Traveler? He doesn't have a name?"

"If he does, no one knows his name."

"Do you think he's a Q?"

The question alarmed Data. "I do not believe that any Q could be as benign as the Traveler." He was wrong, I realized as my mind linked with a higher power that I did not quite understand yet. I suspected that whatever the source was, it was the reason Q were omniscient.

The commlink interrupted us and I turned back to the monitor, skimming through the text on Tau Alpha C.

"_Data,_" Veronica said. I'd actually forgotten about her for two minutes! Why did she have to interrupt us? "_I'm sorry for the intrusion._"

"Dammit," I said under my breath, but of course Data heard me.

He looked sternly at me as he replied to Veronica. "That is all right. Is there a problem?"

"_Nothing serious. I wanted to tell you that Commander La Forge is planning a poker game tonight. Are you in?"_

"Of course."

"She interrupted us for a lousy poker game!" I exclaimed, no longer containing my anger.

"Shannara, you are dismissed. You can work from your own console inside your quarters today. I will be discussing this behavior with your parents."

As I huffily walked toward the door, I heard Data apologizing to his girlfriend. Mumbling about Data's unfair treatment of me, I quickly made my way back to my quarters. He didn't need a girlfriend. He had his duties to the ship and to me. He had no time for anyone else. Why would he want to compromise my tutoring? I bowed my head whenever anyone past me in the corridor. They couldn't see me crying! Would I ever recover from this humiliation?

As I stepped into our quarters, I dashed past Mother and Eric, hoping to escape questioning.

"Shannara, what's wrong? Why are you home so early?"

I stopped just outside my door. I deliberated: should I turn around or should I ignore her? Not for the first time today, I made a mistake as I entered my room and collapsed on my bed. This was not fair! Data had a new girlfriend, and Naomi Wildman and the Paris family would be leaving in a couple days. I would have no friends.

Mother stepped into the room and I buried my head into my pillow, wishing her away. Silence. I sensed her glaring at me. Damn empathy! Why wouldn't she speak?

Turning onto my side, I peered at her with teary eyes. Arms folded, she said, "Are you going to calm down enough to tell me what's going on? And wishing me away won't solve your problem."

After all the lectures about not probing people's minds without permission, Mother had violated my thoughts. I shut my eyes tightly. Almost, I wished again for her to leave, but a memory suddenly nagged at me. I bolted to a sitting position, half-expecting history to repeat itself. Did I really wish to be motherless?

"My new friends are leaving in a couple of days and Data doesn't want to tutor me anymore."

"What in the world gave you that idea?"

"He has a girlfriend now. He wants to spend his off-duty time with her. I shouldn't blame him for that." Although admitting it, I wasn't convinced.. "But I don't want to stop my tutoring; I don't want to go back to regular school!"

"You won't have to," Mother promised me. "I'm sure Data didn't tell you that he no longer wants to be your mentor. You're exaggerating the situation. Once you talk with him again, you'll see. Veronica understands the importance of your education, too."

"You know about her already! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shannara," Mother gasped. "I thought it was Data's place to tell you."

I mulled over thoughts of a life with Veronica Hamilton always around. What did Data see in her? "Must I talk to Data again today?"

She sighed. "No. If he sent you home, then you should use this time to think about your behavior. I'll leave you alone." She turned and left.

She wasn't being fair. How was I supposed to react to the shocking discovery of Data's new girlfriend? He'd never dated anyone. I should have been warned. Mother had probably known about Veronica days ago and hadn't considered my reaction to the news. And she wanted me to think about my behavior!

Although distracted by my woes, I began my research on Tau Alpha C. Distracted, I had to reread information and had learned little once I'd finished reading the material.

I was interrupted by a muffled conversation coming from the living area. If it weren't for my honed empathy, I probably would not have heard them. Mother was talking with Data. Although worried that they were discussing me, I was also relieved that he was here rather than somewhere with Veronica.

I remained in my room until Mother called me out to dinner and feigned ignorance of Data's visit. After I was seated, I realized my brother had not come to the table. "Where's Eric?"

"Eric has already ate," Mother replied. "We sent him to his room, so we could talk with you alone. Data stopped by about an hour ago."

I glanced furtively at Father, noticing the snarl forming at his lips. Was he too angry to even speak? Quickly, I refocused on Mother.

"He said that you not only forgot your data padd this morning, but that you also snapped at him, using inappropriate language, when he asked you about it. You had the padd when you left here. I'd like an explanation, young lady."

Lifting my fork, I stirred my food as though the action would produce an explanation they would accept. "I went to the Parises. I felt bad about what happened with Jeremy the other night, so I stopped by his quarters to apologize. Only he wasn't there. His mother sent him to school. She invited me inside, because she wanted to tell me a story about her childhood. I left my padd setting on their coffee table. I'm sorry."

"It's good that you're making friends," Mother said.

"However, we trust you to go where you're told to without an escort," Father said. "You should have told us where you were going. We need to know where you are at all times."

"The computer can tell you where I am," I snapped, fingering the pin on my jumpsuit. Since Mother had given it to me for my one and only away mission, I had worn it every day.

"Don't get smart, Shannara!" Mother exclaimed. "This is exactly what Data was telling us about. We're not ordering you not to visit with the Parises. In fact, we encourage it. We just want you to behave responsibly."

I dropped my fork and pushed my plate away. "I didn't mean to-Please don't be mad at me. I'll apologize to Data." Silently, I added, _don't expect me to like his girlfriend_. "May I be excused? I'm not hungry."

"You will eat your dinner," Father ordered.

To argue would only get me into deeper trouble, so I reclaimed my fork and ate as quickly as dignity allowed.

Shortly, Jeremy Paris stopped by to return my data padd. "Invite him inside, Shannara, " Mother encouraged.

I stepped aside and gestured for him to walk past me. "Thank you, for returning this. It has an important assignment on it that was due this morning."

"Will you get into trouble for it being late?" He was quite concerned about this, although he had had nothing to do with my forgetting it.

"Maybe," I told him. "I get into trouble a lot. "

He giggled and covered his mouth to hide his embarrassment. "Me too. I think it's our mission in life as children. It brings us attention."

"Oh come now, your parents love you. I've visited with them. You don't have to be punished to receive attention from them."

"My parents love me, but they are also very busy. They have obligations to Captain Janeway and to _Voyager_. Well at least they did."

He fell reflectively silent. He looked past me to peer out the viewwindow, his thoughts drifting back in the Delta Quadrant where we'd been forced to destroy _Voyager_. She had been the only home he'd ever known.

"Maybe Starfleet will commission a new _U.S.S Voyager_, " I said, hoping to comfort him.

He focused his attention back on me. "Why did you stop by to see me?."

This time I looked away, studying the laces on my shoes. I had been so confident in the morning before I had learned about Veronica. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" He asked so innocently that I immediately wondered whether I was making too much out of the situation.

"I shouldn't have traipsed out in my nightgown the other night. I hope I didn't spoil our friendship, because I've never had a friend my own age. If only you weren't leaving..."

"Nothing's been spoiled between us. You could make lots of friends if you just opened up to others like you did with me. Try it sometime." He shrugged as though wishing he could say more. "I promised my parents I wouldn't be long. They have dinner waiting for me. I hope you feel better." He stepped past me and out the door.

Raising a hand to my cheek, I marveled Jeremy's sensitivity toward me without any empathic abilities. Maybe I did feel a little better. After I slipped back into my room, I sat at my desk and activated the data padd to review some notes. I was surprised to find a file I hadn't created. It contained only a few sentences, but the words moved the universe. The file read:

Don't give up on your dream. You'll have that house someday. And I'll come visit. I'll be your friend always, if you want. We'll meet again someday.

Friends, Jeremy Paris

PS: I'll bring you a rose the next time we meet.

"Shannara," a voice, almost a whisper, called out to me. I stirred, clinging to my dream. He called out to me again and reluctantly I opened my eyes.

A strange man hovered at the edge of my bed. I sat up in alarm. I could not see his face in the dark. He was very thin and his bald head made him appear emaciated. Had another Q finally come to visit me?

"I am sorry to disturb you, but the timing could not be helped. You have been asking many questions about me and I feel I must offer you some guidance.."

"You're the Traveler!" I exclaimed. "Computer: Lights, 50%." His face, though smooth, appeared old and wise. "Are you a member of the Continuum?"

"No," he replied calmly. I sensed little emotion from him. I'd never met anyone other than Vulcans who had their emotions as under control. "Although several of them have approached me to join," he continued. "You have also been approached by a Q. That is why I've come to you now."

"You want to talk me out of joining the Continuum?"

"It is not my place to tell you what you should do. However, I need to warn you. Other Q will approach you soon and not all of them will have good intentions. You must consider your options very carefully. Don't arbitrarily choose one over another."

"Then you think I should join the Continuum?"

"You must decide for yourself. You cannot allow others to manipulate you into choosing before you are ready."

"If you're as smart as everyone tells me you are, then perhaps you can answer this: Did Q, the one who calls himself my guardian angel, create this universe so I could exist?"

"Yes. However, remember that your mother gave birth to you and she and your father have guided you since your first day of life. Don't revere Q as a god. He, as do all living beings, has his shortcomings." His form grew amorphous, between being here and not being here. "Remember Shannara, make no decision in haste." He winked out, disappearing to parts unknown to me.

I didn't tell anyone about my visit from the Traveler, though his message weighed heavily on my mind the next day. Make no decision in haste. As I arrived on time for my next tutoring session, I wondered if the Traveler had been referring to all decisions I would make, not just those concerning the Continuum.

With that thought, I politely acknowledged Ensign Hamilton's presence as I stepped into Data's quarters. Secretly, I still wished for Data to stop seeing her. Nothing would give me greater pleasure. But if I had learned anything over the past couple of days it was that friends could be easily lost over petty resentment.

And I planned never to lose Data.


	22. Chapter 22: The Healing Process

Chapter 22: "The Healing Process"

I jerked away suddenly. The chronometer on my wall read zero-four-thirty-seven hours, more than an hour before the computer was set to give me a wake-up call. What had startled me? I had not been dreaming and no entity that I was aware of had flashed into my room.

"Computer, lights fifty percent," I instructed and the room instantly filled with dim lighting. I looked around my room, even bending down to inspect under the bed. Walking over to my dresser I checked on Sam and Al, who were sluggishly moving across their cage. They glanced at me as if to say, "Hey, it isn't time to wake up yet!"

"Sorry," I told them and finding a towel in the bathroom closet, I covered their cage.

I mentally extended my search outside my room and discovered that Mother was also awake and roaming around the living area. She was upset about something and unconsciously I had sensed her. Was she crying? I stepped out into the living area and found her rearranging the pillows on the furniture as though we were about to have guests.

"Mommy, why are you cleaning in the middle of the night?"

She paused and slowly turned toward me. She couldn't hide her tears from me. I sensed her emotions best of all. She squeezed absentmindedly at the pillow in her arms. "We received a message from your brother," she told me, discarding the pillow.

"Alexander!" I said excitedly. "Is he coming to visit us? I had not seen my brother in so long. I hated that he lived on Q'ronos. We so rarely traveled nearby the Klingon homeworld and Alexander had the responsibility of his studies."

"He and Rosa will be rendezvousing with us on a shuttle in a few days." I was amazed that they planned to join us inside the Delta Quadrant. Even though the pocket wormholes would make their trip relatively short, they would still be entering unfamiliar territory. And since the _Enterprise_ was currently exploring territory that both the Federation and the Akodians had no previous data on, it was likely they'd had to receive clearance from Starfleet. "They've announced their wedding date and wish for Captain Riker to perform the ceremony."

"You don't want Alexander to marry Rosa. Father has forgiven them. Why can't you?" Rosa was sweet, soft spoken and very easy to get along with. Although confused when I'd learned of my near death, I never felt angry toward Rosa nor Alexander. Why wouldn't Mother want such a person for a daughter-in-law? I would love to gain a big sister.

Fresh tears flowed down Mother's cheeks and she brought her fingertips to her mouth as she slumped onto the sofa. "Rosa and her family remained on the _Enterprise_, but I thought she and Alexander had drifted apart when he went to study on Q'ronos. I didn't expect either of them to have any desire to rekindle their romance."

"Mommy, it was an accident. I'm still here! Why can't you get passed that?" I clutched at her hand, which felt clammy. "You'd make a lousy patient."

She smiled through her tears. "When you have a child, you will understand that the most important responsibility in the universe is protecting that child. Rosa Cassadaga distracted your brother into violating that responsibility. I cannot have that constant reminder."

"They were children then, Deanna," Father said. Startled, we turned to see him standing in the doorway to their bedroom, his long hair flowing loosely over his shoulders. "I will not have Alexander ostracized from this family. He is my son!"

The tension between them created an unbearable silence. I wanted my parents to be happy, but I wanted my brother to be happy as well.

"Go back to bed, Shannara," Mother ordered.

Pulling away from her, I folded my arms. A tightness formed in my chest and I could barely breath. I hesitated outside my door, probing their frames of mind. Were they about to embark on a conversation or an argument?

"We will discuss this in the morning," Mother pleaded with me.

I slipped into my room and crawled under my comforter as though to shield myself from both the conversation and the emotions emanating from the living area.

When I awoke again a couple of hours later, Father had already left for bridge duty and Mother was sitting at the table, eating an English muffin with jam. "Are you all right, Mother?" I asked nervously, though I sensed she was calmer than she had been a couple of hours ago.

"Sit, Shannara," she replied. "We need to talk." I sat across from her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I should not have put you through that."

"Are you and Father fighting?"

"We were, but we've reached an understanding. I promised your Father that I would seek the advise of another professional. Not even a counselor can counsel herself."

While relieved to hear this, I was still concerned. "What will happen when Alexander and Rosa arrive?" I wondered whether Alexander's mistake was any different from my actions against Tammy Reeves. She could have easily died and her parents had forgiven me.

"I will remain cordial and deal with these issues on my own as best as I can."

"What about honor and loyalty?" I asked, hoping to coax her into complete forgiveness. Father had taught me that nothing was more important than honor.

"Shannara, it's not a question of family loyalty. It's a question of whether we can finally move forward and welcome Rosa into our family." She paused for a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be the bearer of my outbursts." She reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "I'll get through this for our family's sake."

I found it hard to fathom that my big brother had ever been that irresponsible. His dream was to lead the Klingon Empire toward a more peaceful existence to end the senseless bloodshed. How could someone like that ever neglect a small child? Maybe if I had been the Mother fighting for her child's life, I would feel differently.

Eric joined us and our attention turned toward eating breakfast and getting ready for our day.

Captain Riker and Grandma Lwaxana joined us in the shuttlebay as Alexander and Rosa's shuttlecraft approached. Grandma had been planning to return to Betazed, but decided to stay when she learned of Alexander and Rosa's engagement.

"Worf, Deanna," the captain said, "I can't imagine either of you old enough to have a child ready to get married."

"Thank you, sir," Father replied. "But I am prepared to see my son married and welcome Rosa Cassadaga into our family. They will lead an honorable life."

"Weddings make me nostalgic," Grandma said. I remember the day I married Deanna's father. It took a while for his family to come around to Betazed traditions."

He glanced over at Rosa's parents, Daniel and Shirley Cassadaga, who had also joined us eagerly awaiting the young couple. Daniel was a tall, husky black man with greying hair. His wife was about a foot shorter than him with a medium build.

Father had easily set aside the past to forgive Alexander and Rosa and also had a high confidence in their future. I was worried about Mother. She wanted to move forward, to forgive, but not to forget. She could not yet share his enthusiasm. She did not look at the Cassadagas, not even to greet them.

The shuttlebay doors opened and the small craft glided effortlessly into a vacant spot. Alexander had become a skilled pilot. Apparently, he had been studying more than Q'ronos history and politics.

The Cassadagas reached the shuttle first as its door opened and Rosa barely stepped out before Shirley had her in a hug. Alexander disembarked a moment later, carrying their luggage. Our father stepped up to him and said, "It is good to see you, Alexander. "I trust your trip through the wormhole went smoothly."

"Yes, Father," Alexander replied. "It was one of the most remarkable experiences I've ever had." He nodded toward his fiancé, whose eyes lit up by the conversation. "_We've_ ever had."

Mother walked up next and Eric and I followed behind her. I eyed Mother sympathetically, silently encouraging her to handle this welcoming graciously. "Alexander, Rosa," she said, "congratulations. You said in your message that you wanted Captain Riker to perform the ceremony, but you haven't told us what type of ceremony you'd like to have."

"Not a Betazoid one, I assure you," Rosa said, chuckling. "How any woman could bare all in front of a crowd of people is beyond me." She flushed with embarrassment when she noticed my grandma. "Actually, we considered several cultures and chose Earth traditional. We want to keep it simple; the same way we want to live our lives."

Mother nodded pensively. Father was disappointed that his son would not be having a Klingon wedding, but said nothing to spoil the festive mood.

"I'll show you to your temporary quarters," Captain Riker said. "Give you a chance to settle in. Then everyone, please join me in Ten-Forward at 1800 hours for dinner. I'd like to discuss these wedding plans more formally."

Everyone, except Mother, agreed enthusiastically. She pretended to be eager, but underneath, I sensed within her a strong desire to have this ordeal over.

With our group seated comfortably at a large table inside Ten-Forward, Shirley Cassadaga brought up the wedding dress. "You've seen pictures of your father's and my wedding and I've watched you over the years admiring my dress. You've fantasized about your own wedding day and now that time has come. I want you to wear my dress for your special day."

"Oh Mom," Rosa sighed. Her eyes grew glassy as she responded. If this dinner dissolved into weeping, I wanted to be excused. "Of course, I'd be honored to wear your dress at my wedding." She hugged her Mother for a long moment that became awkward for others. No one wanted to interrupt their bonding.

"What color scheme have you chosen?" Shirley asked. She and her daughter bantered about pink and white flowers, balloons, dinnerware and other items needed for the reception. The men felt particularly uncomfortable talking about colors and contributed little to the conversation. I wondered if Rosa's mother planned to dominate the evening. Granted, she was the mother of the bride and entitled to the pleasure of being part of the wedding plans, but why should the rest of us feel as though our input was unneeded?

"Why don't you have the ceremony in the holodeck?" I piped in, determined to be included. "You can choose any location on Earth." Alexander locked eyes with me and I froze, afraid to look away. I didn't want him to know I knew. If he were to find out that I knew about my near-fatal accident, it would dampen his wedding celebration. "I hear Paris can be very romantic,"

I added, fabricating some enthusiasm. "Father you grew up on Earth. Any suggestions?"

"I lived in Italy for many years," he reminded the group. "About ten miles from Venice. Very stimulating city."

Mother grinned at this, but added no input. Her eyes shone dimly as though she were not with us in Ten-Forward. I suspected that everyone was too enraptured by Rosa to take notice.

"There are many romantic sites," the captain added. "How about a country setting?"

"Yes, my daughter could get married in a barn," Daniel said. Even scanning his mood, I was unsure whether he was serious or sarcastic. Humbled by the direction of this conversation, I waited for him to continue. "As long as the hay is stacked neatly." He let out a hearty laugh.

Our conversation was paused when the waiter arrived with our meals and one by one placed them in front of us. Our group took to eating more than talking and while everyone savored their food, I lightly scanned their minds to gauge their moods. Only Mother was uneasy, picking at her food with her fork.

"I've got an idea," I said, recalling Mother's interest in westerns. "Let's have a horse and buggy set up for the couple to ride away on after they're married."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea," Shirley said cheerfully.

Mother managed a smile. She was warming up to the idea of her stepson and Rosa Cassadaga marrying. "With a driver and a covered wagon," she offered.

I beamed with pride. Mother had found the desire to partake in the wedding plans. Relieved, I finished my steak dinner, while the adults came to an agreement about the type of wedding Rosa and Alexander would have.

My calm did not last long, however, as Data entering Ten-Forward with Veronica on his arm. What if they decided to marry? My relationship with Data had become strained since he had met Veronica and I didn't want to explore an alternative form of education. He thought she made him happy, but she was not good for him. Nothing that monopolized anyone's time was.

Data spotted our table and led Veronica toward us. What if they joined us? What if Veronica liked the idea of planning a wedding? She might even befriend Rosa and suddenly become a part of the wedding.

"Alexander," he said, looking at my brother, "I hear congratulations are in order for you and your fiancé. Veronica and I look forward to attending your wedding."

"Thank you," Alexander replied. "We're in the middle of making wedding plans, actually. Would you care to join us?"

I caught my breath, wanting this moment to end. If Data and Veronica sat at our table, I would use any excuse to leave.

"No, thank you. You have more than enough opinions circulating at your table. Besides, Veronica and I were looking forward to a quiet conversation."

"Good luck," Veronica said as Data nudged her in the direction of a vacant table for two. As they walked away, I slowly exhaled. I sensed that no one else was perturbed by the interruption. In fact, Mother seemed a bit relieved by it.

Even though glad they had not joined us, I wished Data were not having a quiet dinner with Veronica. I shifted in my seat to watch them sit at a small table near the viewwindow. What were they saying to one another? I could not pick up any of their thoughts.

"If you truly want this to be a traditional Earth ceremony," Shirley continued. I turned back around to focus on the conversation at hand. "Captain Riker should read from a Bible. Are you familiar with the King James Bible?" she asked Alexander.

"Yes, Mrs. Cassadaga," he responded politely. "I've studied various religions of races throughout the Federation. Having a well-rounded knowledge of cultural diversity will help me better serve my people. And, Mrs. Cassadaga, I would be pleased to include whichever Bible passages you'd like in the ceremony."

"Wonderful."

"I'm sure my wife has a few bookmarked," Daniel informed us. "She loves her Bible. Helps her keep me in line."

Everyone laughed, but I sensed that Shirley wanted to move the conversation on as her cheeks grew flush.

"Also, it's traditional for the guests to toss something at the bride and groom as they exit," Shirley added. "Since you're leaving in a wagon, let's keep with the farming theme by throwing chicken feed."

"And let the holographic chickens eat it up," I added with a chuckle.

We wrapped up our dinner meeting by planning a bridal shower for the next night and setting the wedding date in two weeks.

I had never been to a shower before, so the following morning, I searched the computer's database for information. What was appropriate to wear or to bring as a gift? And more importantly, could I help Mother get involved with the tradition?

When it neared time for the party, I looked for Mother, armed with the knowledge I needed. I found her in her office, finishing a patient's file.

"Shannara," she said, a little startled. "Is there a problem?"

"No. It's just that...it's almost time for Rosa's shower. You're going, aren't you?"

Mother appeared baffled. She had not been aware of the time. "Yes, of course." She stood and stepped away from her desk. "I need to change out of my uniform first if you don't mind." She offered a smile, but deep down, she was grasping for any excuse to arrive as late as possible.

"Mother," I said as we were walking down the corridor. It was time to use my new-found knowledge. "I read in the database that up until about two hundred years ago Betazoid tradition expected the mother of the groom to offer the new bride tips on pleasing her son?"

"Yes and while that is quite interesting, I'm not Alexander's mother and he's not Betazoid. Besides, the tradition was abolished for good reasons."

"What would it hurt for you to offer Rosa sound advice on maintaining a good marriage. You told me that we must deal with this. You're Alexander's sok'cheim. He's always looked up to you. In every way that counts, you're like a mother to him!"

"I'll think about it," she said as we stepped onto the turbolift. Mother was being stubborn. If I ever did anything that displeased her, would she be as unyielding about forgiving me?

Shirley was hosting her daughter's shower inside her quarters and as the guests arrived, Daniel Cassadaga quickly retreated to play golf in the holodeck for the next two hours.

The party began with a few traditional games Shirley had found in the computer's database, of which I won two out of four. I gave both of my prizes to Rosa.

After Rosa spoke about wedding plans and her plans for her future with Alexander, she began opening her gifts. I was delighted by her expression when she opened up the photo album I had picked out for her. "It's traditional to have lots of pictures taken during the ceremony and reception," I pointed out.

"Thank you very much, Shannara," she said, running her hand along its border. It had a soft ivory cover with a heart-shaped window for the first photo. "Alexander and I will treasure the memories this brings for many years."

After she'd opened all the presents, the party casually divided into several small groups I remained in my seat, contributing little to the conversations around me. Instead, I focused on Mother as she approached Rosa. A moment later, they wandered away from the crowd and sat at the small table near the replicator. Satisfied that Mother was taking my advice, I looked away. It then dawned on me that I had someone with whom I needed to speak. Without a word to anyone, I slipped out of the Cassadagas' quarters, determined to find a resolution before the wedding.

Moments later, I pressed the annunciator to Alexander's quarters and he let me inside. "Is the shower over already?" he asked.

"Pretty much. The guests are still catching up on gossip. Alexander, can I talk to you about something important; something that happened a long time ago?"

I sensed a dramatic shift in his mood as he realized what I'd come to discuss. "Deanna told you. I didn't think she ever would. Come, let's sit down on the sofa." He was unsure what to say to me, but at the same time desperate to say it. "How long have you known?" he asked once we were seated comfortably.

"For a long time. I'm empathic. When you and Rosa began dating again, Mother couldn't hide her feelings from me. She had to tell me why she was angry."

"Shannara, I'm sorry." His voice cracked. "What else can I say? When it happened, I was an immature boy, not ready for the responsibility." He stared at me, longing for a way to get passed this awkwardness. "And no matter how much older or wiser I get, I can never undo the past. I don't expect any of us to ever forget."

"But we can forgive," I finished for him.

"Thank you, sister. You have a big heart. Tell me, since you're empathic, how is your mother truly feeling toward me?"

"She wants to forgive you, but she hasn't figured out how. I coaxed her into talking with Rosa, to offer her advice on creating a successful marriage. Before I left the shower, I noticed Mother and Rosa talking. That's a start."

Alexander tugged at his lip pensively. "I should talk to Deanna myself. If I weren't such a coward about it...I can face a whole room-full of angry Klingons at a peace conference, but I can't face my sok'cheim to bring peace within my own family. Will she ever accept Rosa as part of our family?"

"She's trying. Otherwise, she wouldn't be talking to her now. And I'm trying, big brother, to tell you that our relationship doesn't have to change because of this." I held my hand out to him and he grasped it. "I look forward to your wedding. It will be nice to finally have a big sister."

The guests began arriving a half hour before the wedding ceremony began dressed in 1800's style clothes. Mother had suggested that everyone play characters from that time period. She came dressed as a show girl, while father was playing the bartender. I was dressed in a long red and white dress with a petticoat and was wearing my hair in two braids with a bonnet.

Others came as maids, school teachers, farmers and Geordi La Forge came in an elaborate sheriff's uniform circa 1865. Grandma Lwaxana wore the most elaborate show girl dress and was not at all disappointed that she couldn't attend in the nude as she was accustom to on Betazed. The captain, of course, was dressed like a minister and stood atop a hay stack in front of Alexander, who was awaiting his bride. The seats were made from milk crates. They were not very comfortable, but I, like the other guests, bore with it, not wanting to spoil the ceremony for the bride and groom.

Ensign Bronson from Stellar Cartography began playing an organ and everyone turned toward the barn doors to watch as Mother and Father stepped inside, arm in arm. As Mother walked past me, I sensed that she was relaxed and ready to welcome Rosa into our family. They joined Alexander, Father standing to his left and Mother stepping to his far right. Bronson switched to the wedding march and everyone stood up, eagerly anticipating the bride's arrival. She stepped forward, her arm wrapped inside her father's arm. Her dress was exquisite, with lace, sequins, and a long train. Her face glistened with tears of joy. I was overwhelmed by her love for my brother.

After Rosa joined her soon-to-be husband's side, everyone reclaimed in their seats and Captain Riker began reciting from the Bible. The ceremony was moving. By the time they'd said their "I do's" and Riker told Alexander he may kiss his bride, I had soaked my handkerchief. If someday someone loved me like Alexander loved Rosa, I would never abandon him for the Continuum.

Captain Riker introduced the newly married couple to the guests and then Data, dressed as a photographer, took pictures for their photo album. Barn yard music started playing and some of the guests took up partners and square danced. Wishing I had a partner, I stood off to the side. I leaned against a support beam and watched the others dance instead.

"May I have this dance?" someone asked from behind me. I whirled around, a huge grin on my face. "I'd love to!" I said, taking my android mentor's hand.

Although I wondered why Veronica had not come to the wedding– perhaps she was on-duty–I didn't care. As long as I had Data to myself, all was right with the universe.


	23. Chapter 23: Latitude

Chapter 23: "Latitude"

After Alexander and Rosa's wedding, Grandma Lwaxana returned to Betazed and the newlyweds departed for a secret destination. During the three months that followed, I fell back into a normal routine, at least as much as I could with Veronica around.

Data paged me late in the evening one day, asking to see me inside his quarters. Why? He had already tutored me for four hours in the morning. Had I done something wrong? Had Veronica talked him into sending me back to regular school? I swore if she had, I would never forgive her. It was unconscionable to hurdle her into oblivion, but doing so would solve a lot of my problems and over the past several weeks, I'd considered the option more than once.

When I entered Data's quarters, Veronica was sitting alone on the sofa sipping at a cup of coffee. I scowled at her, not hiding my dislike for her. She returned my look with raised eyebrows. What if they had summoned me to announce their engagement? They had been dating for four months, and I was certain they were about to ask me for my blessing.

I sat at the table as far away from Veronica as possible and gazed toward Data, sitting at his console. "What did you want to see me about?" I asked, hesitantly. For a nanosecond, I imagined that Veronica had asked to take over some of my tutoring.

Rising from his work station, Data sat at the table across from me. "I have a proposition for you," he began. "I have observed that much of your studies have become mundane for you. I could assign more reading and more writing, but I do not believe that is what you need. You require more application, a means in which to put the skills you have learned into practical use. I have discussed this idea with Captain Riker and Commander La Forge. They have consented to your spending a couple hours a day in Main Engineering."

"Is this a mandatory assignment?" I asked, uncertain I would enjoy working in Engineering under supervision. Commander La Forge was Data's closest friend, but I barely knew him. I was less familiar with the other engineers.

"It would be in your best interest. However, if you are not comfortable with this assignment, we can discuss alternatives."

Glancing at Veronica, I imagined a solution where she disappeared. "What about our relationship? Will you still oversee my education or will Commander La Forge become my new mentor?" If he was handing the reigns over to La Forge so he could spend more time with Veronica, I feared my reaction.

"Shannara, I understand that a change in routine can be frightening," Data continued. However, change is inevitable. You will not work directly with me for the rest of your life. Reporting to Commander La Forge during your time in Engineering will be an excellent learning opportunity for you."

"Then I wouldn't see you?"

"I am not abandoning you."

"You would be disappointed if I didn't accept this assignment after you went to the trouble of making the arrangements. You've been busy between your duty shifts and tutoring me." Silently, I added: _You would be able to spend more time with Veronica._

"It does not cause a burden for me to continue mentoring you. You are ready to face this challenge. Do not let your emotions stand in the way of your success." He glanced at Veronica. He knew why I was being objectionable.

"I am afraid," I admitted. "But not of the challenge of Engineering. . .of the people I'd be working with. I don't know any of them and from my past experiences, most people don't like me that much."

"What has given you that impression?" Again, he glanced at Veronica. He couldn't sense the jealousy between us, but was all the same very aware of it.

"Because...I don't make friends easily."

"You cannot make friends if you do not try. You should not isolate yourself. That is not only counter productive, but also stifles your emotional growth. I realize you have become attached to me. Your social skills would develop if you were to interact with more people."

"What about the three months I spent working in Stellar Cartography? That wasn't enough?"

"It was a start. However, you spent most of your time there in one-on-one sessions with Lieutenant Dekanter. You need to learn to interact within a group. Your interpersonal skills have been, for the most part, neglected. No matter how intelligent you are, without proper social skills, you will always have problems building relationships."

"I get along with you, with my parents, and even my brother most of the time. Who else do I need to have a relationship with?" He was referring to my tense relationship with Veronica, I realized.

"May I interrupt to say something?" Veronica asked, setting her cup on the endtable. Data nodded for her to continue, while I folded my arms defiantly across my chest. "Shannara, don't be threatened by me. You think that I'm taking your place in Data's life. That simply isn't true. I welcome your friendship with Data, and I hope that you and I can also become friends."

Data turned to me, expecting a response. "I'll think about it," I said to appease them.

"Shannara," Data said, "you will encounter many people over the course of your lifetime and it is in your own best interest to acquaint yourself with them. Will you at least try Engineering?"

"As long as you're not sending me back to regular school." I shrugged. "Engineering won't be so bad." I looked at Veronica through the corner of my eye. "And as long as you're still my mentor."

"Of course. Your well being is important to me. Shall I tell Commander La Forge to expect you in Main Engineering at zero-eight-hundred hours tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," I promised.

"Good morning, Miss Rozhenko," Geordi La Forge greeted me as I stepped off the turbolift into Main Engineering.

"Good morning, Commander," I responded. "Data told me that I'd be spending a couple hours a day here." I was wearing the same uniform I had worn when we had been searching for _Voyager_. Was it appropriate to wear purple instead of gold now that I was officially working under the chief engineer? La Forge didn't seem to mind, but I'd ask Mother for advice on the matter tonight.

"Yes. First, you'll be learning to run diagnostics. Eventually, you will graduate up to repairing and running maintenance."

"That shouldn't be difficult." I realized that sounded arrogant and wished I could take it back.

The commander chuckled. "We'll see."

He escorted me to a workstation on the far end. "No one will be using this station today. You can access the schematics of the _Enterprise_. It's important to understand the basic layout of a starship before attempting to diagnose problems. A good engineer understands how other systems interact with the engines, so they can work together to maximize a ship's warp capabilities."

"So, by the time you're done with me, I'll be an engineer?"

"Well, that requires a few years of training. Data has told me that you've already mastered algebra and have an excellent grasp of astrophysics. That will come in handy while you work in Engineering." Leaning in front of me, he tapped the console and brought up the ship's schematics. "You are aware of the location of all main departments aboard this starship." It was more of a statement than a question, but he waited for me to nod anyway. "Good. What I'd like you to do first is familiarize yourself with the Jeffries tube layout. Memorize where every passage leads to. Many of the ship's functions, including instructions sent to the warp and impulse engines, are routed through the Jeffries tubes.

"Also, pay close attention to the life-support system. If it isn't kept running, an efficient engine will do us little good."

Laughing, I responded, "I will." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad learning under Commander La Forge. I liked his sense of humor.

"I assume from your experience in Stellar Cartography that you know how to use the zooming feature on the console."

"Yes." Tapping a button on the console, I enlarged the image on the screen. Then I tapped the button beside it, making the image zoom out. "Actually, I learned how to use a console long before I worked in Stellar Cartography. Data taught me shortly after he became my mentor when I was only six." I realized that I sounded like I was bragging and hoped La Forge didn't think less of me.

"Great. I'll let you get to work and I'll be over there–" he pointed at an area to our right, "–at the central console, which we engineers jokingly refer to as the pool table. If you need any help, let me know."

I watched as he joined three junior engineers for a morning meeting, then returned my attention to the schematic. Selecting an area close to my present location, I zoomed in on it. It was a good place to start, I reasoned.

Two hours later when I'd finished my first day in Engineering, I stopped by Data's quarters to discuss it with him. I was relieved that Veronica was not with him. Maybe she had been assigned the Alpha shift, while Data was working during the Beta shift. Too bad. They wouldn't get to spend any time together.

"Shannara, I am glad to see you," he said. "How was your first day in Engineering?"

"Not very exciting, actually. Commander La Forge had me study the schematics of the _Enterprise_. It was okay, I guess. I'm sure I'll enjoy it more once I'm running diagnostics and fixing problems."

"As a junior engineer, you may find living on a starship exciting."

"I doubt it. Even if I chose engineering for a career, I would never choose to work on a starship. Starfleet needs engineers planetside to build and repair starships."

"Yes, they do. When you are older, you will look back on your time on a starship and have some good memories."

"Of course. I will always remember the times I spent with you. Why is it so important that I like living on a starship?"

"I care about you, Shannara. You are a very smart little girl, but still have a lot of growing up to do. You probably disagree with me. However, when you are older, and perhaps have children of your own, you will realize I am right." He let me mull over this for a moment. "And then you will offer your children the same advice and they will doubt you as much as you doubt me now."

"I'll think about it," I allowed, hoping it was enough to end the lecture. "Commander La Forge wants me to come to Engineering four times a week: Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. When should we schedule our time?"

"I will lecture you after lunch on those same days. Tuesdays and Fridays, you should spend on independent study. Sundays, you're free to do as you wish."

"I should come to your quarters after lunch, then?"

"Yes."

With a contented smile, I left his quarters. No Veronica in sight, I thought without any guilt.

I brought my data padd with me to Ten-Forward where I sat at the bar to order lunch. Off-duty officers filled the room, some chatting over lunch; others working from data padds. Although I often ate alone inside my bedroom while working on assignments, today I would socialize. If I interacted with other people–with adults–then they'd respect me. Afterward, I'd tell Data of this experience and he'd admit that I was more mature than he had thought.

"What brings you in here by yourself, young lady?" Eddie asked as he wiped off the counter in front of me. Although children weren't normally allowed in Ten-Forward without adult supervision, Eddie didn't seem upset to see me. Maybe he thought I was more mature than other children.

"Both of my parents are on duty," I told him. "I didn't want to eat alone today."

"Need someone to listen while you eat?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Well, you're in luck. Bartenders are notoriously good listeners. What would you like to eat?" He tossed his rag under the counter.

"A sandwich would be nice...and some corn chips."

"I've got just the sandwich for you. It's called a club sandwich. Ever hear of it?"

"No. But today must be a day for trying new things." I was glad I had come to Ten-Forward. I sensed that Eddie wouldn't treat me like a child.

"Ah, you'll have to tell me about these other new things you've tried." He turned around and walking over to the replicator, ordered my club sandwich and chips. He turned halfway back toward me. "You want something to drink with this?"

"Papella juice," I replied as I turned on my data padd to work on a drawing I had started that morning.

After he set my lunch in front of me, I showed Eddie my rudimentary drawing of the _Enterprise_, on which I'd begun its schematic layout. "Commander La Forge had me study the layout of the Jeffries tubes today and the location of all the systems connected to Main Engineering. It's a very efficient system."

"I thought Commander Data was tutoring you."

"He still is," I said a bit defensively. "He thought I would benefit from the hands-on experience, so he asked Commander La Forge to work with me."

"So that's one new thing today. What else?"

I took a bite from my sandwich, savoring the different meats and cheeses. I slowly chewed at it, conveniently stalling. Why had I made it sound as though I had a long list?

"Two new things in a day are more than enough," he concluded, saving me. "So tell me what you've learned about engineering. Being stuck in Ten-Forward, I don't get much chance to study."

"Well, I didn't spend the whole time studying the Jeffries tubes," I admitted. "That got kind of boring. So I found some interesting information about the fuel used in starships. Antimatter is highly volatile. It has to be stored in a magnetically-charged storage pod and transporters have to be modified before it can be safely brought aboard a ship."

"I've always wondered how they used antimatter without blowing everyone up."

"Don't worry. Decades of research and testing went into building the engines, so they are completely safe under normal conditions."

He nodded. "If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't be waiting tables on a starship. Sounds like you had a productive day. I'd be interested in hearing what you learn tomorrow." He winked at me. "Now, I must tend to my other customers. Enjoy your meal, Shannara." Eddie walked off to wait on another crew member.

Data entered with Veronica, and I was torn between the need to prove to him that I was capable of socializing and the distaste of seeing her with him. I waved at him and Data acknowledged the gesture with a nod and a smile. He and Veronica sat at a small table at the center of Ten-Forward. As I finished my meal, I toyed with the idea of approaching them to say a few courteous words. The sandwich no longer tasted delicious and the chips were too salty.

After Eddie brought Veronica her meal, I walked over to their table. By now, a few more people had arrived for lunch. The lounge had become quite crowded. "Hello Veronica," I said, purposely waiting until she had her mouth full.

"Shannara," Data said, while his girlfriend struggled to quickly chew and swallow her food. "It is good to see that you are out enjoying your lunch hour, rather than isolating yourself inside your room. This is a step in the right direction."

Veronica nodded in agreement. Before she even spoke, I knew she didn't want me interfering with her private time with Data. She'd rather he gave up tutoring me altogether. "Shannara, how are your studies coming?" she asked. She meant to insinuate that I should leave them alone to pursue said studies. I didn't give her the satisfaction.

"Good. I haven't decided on a career in engineering yet, but I learned a lot about the ship's systems and how they interact. I don't think I'll be taking warp travel for granted any more."

"Nor should you take the functions of the other departments for granted."

I sensed that Data was proud of my realization and I felt guilty for my ulterior motive. I should not have disrupted their private time. "I won't," I promised and took a step backward. "Enjoy your meal," I told Veronica and turning on my heel, went back to the bar to retrieve my data padd and leave Ten-Forward.

I didn't forget my promise to Eddie; every day I showed up inside Ten-Forward to tell him about my time in Engineering. His enthusiasm fueled my own and soon I was actually looking forward to working with Commander La Forge and the other crew members assigned to Engineering. I had learned about phase inducers, inertial dampeners, warp cores and many other facets of the engine system. When La Forge permitted me to conduct my first system's diagnostics, I began imagining myself correcting anomalies. How would my life be as an engineer? I wondered. Not one on a starship, of course. _Utopia Planetia_ would be the place for me.

I reported to the commander after finishing the diagnostics. "Commander," I said, handing him the data padd with the downloaded information, "I found a slight fluctuation in the inertial dampening system. Even though I can't attempt any repairs, I took the liberty of outlining the procedure I'd recommend. Data wants me to take more initiative in my studies, so I thought this was a good opportunity."

"Oh really?" La Forge said pensively as he browsed my work. "Is that so?" He looked up at me. "Shannara, if I were to follow this procedure you've outlined, at warp speed, we'd all be like bugs underneath a fly swatter."

"Why? I studied my findings carefully."

"Not carefully enough. Shannara, you are a bright little girl, but you can't expect to know everything about engineering in only six weeks. I spent four years at the Academy and six more years as an ensign working under close supervision in both Engineering and at the helm before I was capable of supervising others. You only thought that you studied your diagnostics carefully; there is much you are not even aware of yet. This procedure would require a complete shutdown of the inertial dampening system. We would need to be space docked before beginning. Fortunately, there is a simpler way to correct the problem while remaining at warp speed." He handed the data padd back to me and I reluctantly accepted it. "Perhaps you should leave outlining procedures to qualified engineers."

Humbled, I deleted my work.

"Hey, why so glum?" Eddie asked as he noticed me picking at my noodles.

"I thought I was doing so well, that I'd learned so much about engineering. Then today, I found out I know very little." I folded my arms across my chest, furrowing my brow angrily. "I'm not going back there."

"You've ascended to the second level of the Knowing Hierarchy. You shouldn't stop now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"First level of knowing is knowing nothing and thinking you know everything. You were stuck there for a long time. Second level is realizing you know nothing. It's a humbling lesson, I know."

_But I'm a Q,_ I thought. A Q was supposedly omniscient. Why had I failed?

"Working as a waiter in Ten-Forward, I've been stuck at the second level for a long time. Oh, I know how to pour a drink and I'm pretty handy with a replicator. But when it comes to running a starship, I'm clueless."

"Why don't you let me bartend for a day and you can go to Engineering?" I smiled despite my frustration.

"I would gladly take your place, but I haven't been invited and that would take the honor away from you. Most children aren't allowed in certain designated areas. Even in Ten-Forward, an adult must accompany you."

"You've overlooked that rule with me. Why?" Was he giving me special treatment because I was a Q?

"Because I like you. You're smart when it comes to science and math, but socializing is difficult for you. Did you think I'd allowed you to come in here every day by yourself because you're better than all the other children on board?"

"I-I- guess I did. It's no secret among the crew that Q bestowed me with the power of the Q. He made me smarter and he made me stronger."

"He didn't give you good manners, though. You'd be wise to follow the examples of the adults around you."

I glanced back at the full lounge, but Eddie gently grasped my chin to encourage me to look back at him. "I'm talking about your parents, Commanders Data and La Forge, those of us who truly care about you and can see past this Q persona you hide behind."

"What's wrong with the way I act? I've been nice to you. And I could have gone to the Continuum a long time ago, but I chose to remain aboard the _Enterprise_ with my parents."

"Yes, you do know it all. Excuse me." He walked away to help other customers, leaving me to feel like an outcast.

Without finishing my lunch, I left Ten-Forward.

_Standing at the console in Engineering, I spotted an anomaly in the warp core reactor. From the corner of my eye, I saw others around me, but did not look away from the screen, intent on the task fate had dealt me. I would correct the anomaly without any assistance!_

"_Shannara, what are you doing?" Geordi La Forge asked, stepping up to me._

_I turned to face him, angry that he had interrupted me. "I am Q," I told him, deliberately not answering his question. I was superior to him. "I have latitude over you. You know nothing compared to me!"_

_Submissively, he nodded and walked away. I turned back to the console only to be confronted by Data, who asked, "Shannara, what are you doing?"_

"_You're an android. As many terabytes as your positronic brain can hold, it's still limited and inferior to mine. I have latitude over you and I don't need you anymore! Go away!" I snapped my fingers and with the power of the Q, Data and everything around me disappeared._

_I was in a white room with no windows or doors. I began patting down the walls, panting as though I was quickly running out of air._

Then I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. The dream had seemed so real, my emotions raw. Did I believe that I was better than my own mentor? As I tried to shake the vestiges of the dream, I got up and made my bed. Beginning my daily ritual of showering and dressing, I thought about whether I should show up in Engineering today. How would Data react when Commander La Forge told him that I hadn't reported for my lesson? And what would my parents say?

"I thought you would have grown bored with Engineering by now," Q said, popping in directly behind me just as I'd finished zipping up my uniform. "Those human engineers are so beneath a Q."

"Oh, the all-mighty Q finally graces me with his presence again," I said acerbically. It had been six months since he had last appeared to tell me how to locate the _Voyager_ crew.

"I do have other obligations, but I have been observing you."

"Oh, then you know already?" I asked. "I made a terrible misjudgment yesterday. If I'd carried out my plan without consulting Commander La Forge, I would have killed the entire crew."

"And would that be such a great loss?"

With a humph, I turned my back toward Q and reached for my brush atop my dresser. "I'm not perfect, but I'm no murderer. I was angry at first. I even thought about never returning to Engineering." I paused my brushing. "I'm sure that would make you happy. But, Commander La Forge was right. I have a lot to learn and I should leave true engineering matters up to professional engineers."

"Oh contraire. You have the power of the Q at the click of your fingers. You don't appreciate the gift I've given you." He ran his fingers gently through my hair. "Maybe now that your powers are gone, you'll realize how powerful you were."

He flashed out before I could turn to face him again. Was he serious? Had he stripped me of all my powers? I clicked my fingers, not sure what I was wishing for. Nothing happened.

Under a pretense of normalcy, I ate breakfast with my family. This did not last long because Mother had spoken to Eddie.

"The bartender in Ten-Forward tells me that you've been coming in there every day for lunch," she began. "He says that he really enjoys your company, but that you were a bit snobbish toward him yesterday. Would you tell me why?"

"I'd rather not," I responded, staring at my jellied toast instead of her.

"Answer your mother!" Father demanded.

I forced myself to look up at them. "I was upset because I made a mistake while in Engineering. I'll apologize to Eddie today." I hoped that would end the matter.

"Very well," Mother said. "Finish your breakfast and get ready for Engineering."

"Good morning, Shannara," La Forge said as I approached him at the pool table.

"I'm going to show you how to access data streams today. Periodically, Starfleet has software upgrades which we're expected to implement. Just makes our jobs a little easier."

As I listened to La Forge's instructions, I couldn't block out Q's last words to me. La Forge told me there were three upgrades available and demonstrated how to download one of them, entering a series of access codes on the pool tables' console. "Now, I'd like you to download the next one."

I brought my fingers up to the console and froze. What sequence had La Forge given me for the code? If only I'd paid closer attention, instead of letting Q get to me, I wouldn't be floundering now. "I'm sorry," I said. "I can't remember everything you just told me."

La Forge raised his eyebrows, taken aback by my admittance. I'd never asked him to repeat an instruction before. I usually could remember every word anyone ever spoke to me. "I'll retrieve the second data stream," he said. "Watch carefully."

I watched diligently this time, certain that I would follow the steps necessary to download the third data stream. Still, I hesitated as I entered the code, unsure of my memory.

"_Incorrect access code,"_ the computer droned.

Nervously, I attempted to reenter the sequence only to receive the same response from the computer.

"Shannara," La Forge said, "are you not feeling well today?"

"Not really," I replied, backing away from the console.

"Maybe you should take the day off."

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me," I lied. Quickly, I departed from Engineering.

Returning to my bedroom, I flipped on my console and accessed my latest report on molecular research of the Brill. I read through the beginning, imagining I could still write something as brilliant. Advancing to the end of the file, I wrote the next few sentences. Then dissatisfied, I deleted them.

I opened my desk drawer and removed a data chip containing algebraic equations I had studied almost a year ago. I brought up a problem on my screen and attempted to solve it. The solution eluded me.

_I'm nothing without the power of the Q! _I admitted. My parents would send me back to regular school where I'd be ridiculed by the other children. I had never realized how much the power of the Q had been a part of me.

"Okay Q," I said, "you've taught me a valuable lesson. I won't take my powers for granted anymore. Just give them back, please!"

"Such a pathetic display of wanton cowardice," Q said, showing up in an old style doctor's uniform. "Maybe I should check your temperature." He produced a small instrument that I didn't recognize and popped it into my mouth.

"Q, maybe I am behaving like a coward," I tried to say around the instrument before removing it from my mouth. "But I'm just a little girl, no better than any other child aboard this starship. I'm nothing without your help. So I sound pathetic, but I can't live an average life!"

Q clicked his fingers and changed from the medical uniform to a judge's robe. "Should I offer her another chance?" he asked as though speaking to someone else. I didn't question this behavior, too fearful of the outcome. "Why not?" He clicked his fingers again, but no apparent change occurred. "You have your powers back. I hope you use them wisely."

"I will. Thank you," I said, but before I had the words out, he'd Q-flashed out of my room. I studied the instrument he had placed in my mouth. It was cylinder in shape and had numbers ranging from 70 to 110 on its side and when I jiggled it, I saw a floating liquid. A primitive way to measure temperature, I mused as I discarded it and turned back toward my console. With great satisfaction, I solved the algebraic problem.


	24. Chapter 24: Complexity

Chapter 24: "Complexity"

So often, I awoke during the middle of the night that it had become routine. Thinking I had heard something, whether audible, telepathic, or imagined, it had awoken me to a great thirst. I needed water more than I needed to return to slumber. It would only take a minute to order some water from the replicator and scurry back to bed. I wouldn't disturb anyone. As I walked across the living area, I heard my parents talking. My conscience told me not to listen; my curiosity ignored that warning. After I gulped down my water and returned the glass to the replicator, I crept up to the edge of their door, careful not to activate it.

"I realize that," Father responded to something Mother had said.

"We should have Eric tested, " Mother said.

I paused outside their door waiting for Father to speak. "Do you believe he is as intelligent as Shannara? If Q is influencing him as well-"

"We don't have any proof of that, Worf. I just think it's a good idea to have him tested."

This was the worst possible news! If Mother's suspicions were true and regular school would be too easy for Eric, Q might lose interest in me. Maybe my brother would be more willing to cooperate with him. Why was I so threatened by this? I should be relieved to rid myself of Q's annoying presence. Let him pop into Eric's room all the time instead of mine. Who deserved to be taunted more than a little brother?

"We will have him tested," Father conceded. "It is not fair, though, to expect Commander Data to also tutor him."

Share Data with Eric! The past several months had been uncomfortable enough having to deal with Veronica Hamilton. Twice this week alone, she'd interrupted my tutoring to make plans with Data. Furthermore, I'd become disenchanted by his eagerness to answer each of her pages.

Now my time with my mentor might be further compromised by my brother! Projects would not get completed. "What are you doing?" "What is that?" "Can I try it?" Eric's meddling questions would be an unending interruption. Data would grow disenchanted with both of us. No one as annoying as Eric could be as intelligent as me. Struggling to manipulate a way to prevent this short of sending my brother into oblivion, I fearfully continued to listen in on my parents' debate.

"If he is as intelligent as Shannara, we will find a different, but equally suitable teacher for him. Then when he is old enough, we'll send him to the Klingon Assault Group on Q'ronos. He will become a great and powerful leader."

Why should only a son have the potential to become a great leader? Was I of lesser value having been born a daughter? I vowed to prove to Father that I was worthy of such a challenge. I could prove to all Klingons that a girl could excel through K.A.G. This would be an excellent way for me to learn about the homeworld and spend time with Alexander. Why couldn't a girl become a fierce warrior?

"I won't have our son whisked off to some Klingon academy and changed into a brute! He's part Betazoid and if you can't admit how gentle natured he is, I won't believe you. Shannara's the wild one. Eric, he's no warrior, and if you try to change him into one, you haven't learned from your experience with Alexander. You went to Starfleet and it served you well. I imagine Eric would want to join Starfleet as well someday."

_I was the wild one_. What exactly had she meant by that? Mother must have believed that I was unruly, the problem child, a parent's worst nightmare. Even now I was proving her point by standing outside their doorway. Why was I always the one getting into trouble?

I backed away, suddenly anxious to retreat to the safe haven of my room, to crawl under my covers like a coward. If they were to catch me spying, I might end up at some disciplinary school far away from them and my android mentor. Data would surely be happy to accept Eric as a replacement student. With these thoughts weighing heavily on my mind, I returned to the warmth of my bed and the soft downy scent of my comforter and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was jarred suddenly awake by a scuffling noise. Twice in one night. I didn't need any sleep, did I? Flinging back the covers, I strained to see in the dark and glimpsed the outline of an intruder. I knew very well who it was.

"It's impolite to pop in on a lady during the middle of the night," I said. "I'm in my nightie. " Recalling the time I had wandered out to play with Jeremy Paris, I realized why Father had been so upset over the ordeal. Q did not share such scruples.

"Would you rather I return a little later, so we can chit-chat over a couple bowls of mush?" Q responded. He was sitting on my desk, leaning against my console.

"I'd rather you'd get lost."

"Oh. Come now. I came because I heard that there's some question over whether or not your brother's ken matches yours."

Was he spying on me every day? What was so exciting about my life that it held Q's interest as much as any cosmic event? No wonder the Q-Continuum wanted little to do with him. They would laugh at him, if they ever bothered to pay him heed. Maybe he entertained himself with us mortals, because he was seeking comfort. He enjoyed it when he was the most intelligent being around.

"He's being tested later today," I informed Q. "If he's as smart as I am-"

He Q-flashed to stand beside my bed and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "I'm here to offer you a way out. "

"The same old proposal, " I replied, rolling my eyes. "Join you in the Continuum." Would he ever give up on me? For an omniscient being he was awfully thick headed. _Do I want him to give up on me? _I thought and quickly blocked the notion. _Don't encourage him, Shannara!_ I chastised myself.

"Let Commander Data mentor your sniveling brother," Q suggested. Was he deliberately ridiculing me? "I could teach you far more than a computer for a brain could."

"Commander Data is more than just a computer. He has feelings. He's my mentor and my friend. I doubt you could offer me anything even closely resembling what I have with Data."

He hesitated only slightly, but long enough for me to pick up his raw emotions. He was as jealous of Data as I was of Veronica! "If you think your yellow-eyed friend will remain faithfully by your side indefinitely, you're sadly mistaken," he quipped. "He's demonstrating his transient loyalty to you by devoting more and more of his time with _that_ female."

"She has a name: Veronica Hamilton. You don't have to talk about her as though all females are bad. I happen to be one."

"Getting chummy with sweet Ronnie, are you? If you think the mechanical one will include you in their little picnics, you're going to find holodeck doors closing in your face. He'll leave you high and dry one day."

I folded my arms in defiance. How dare he insult Data like that! And he expected to win me over by degrading my friends? "Data's not leaving the _Enterprise_, " I snapped. "He wouldn't turn his back on his responsibilities. He has a sense of duty to me as much as he does his captain."

"Your loyalties are so misguided, child. Data will undoubtedly live for millennia. He will indeed leave the _Enterprise_ someday."

"In that case, so will I one day." I tried to imagine myself a thousand years from now, but having lived a little under nine years, I could barely fathom what I might be doing in a year.

"Really? Then why not sooner rather than later? Leave Data before he has the chance to leave you."

"No. Data values my friendship. You are the one who should leave so I can get back to sleep." I lifted my blanket over my head, concentrating on that zone inside my mind where the will to produce magic existed. I would make Q disappear. How just it would be to use Q's curse against him.

"And what will you do if your brother's I.Q. test exceeds your own?"

As I sat back up, I floundered for a witty reply to one up the all-mighty Q, but he had already made his exit.

Of course, after the ordeals of the night, I overslept. Mother came into my room to gently coax me awake and Eric wandered in behind her. He went straight to my mice and nearly had them out of their cage before I yelled at him to stop. I wanted more than anything to spend the day in bed, but Mother forced me up and getting dressed in two minutes. With pleasure, I shooed Eric out of my room. Boys did not belong in girls' rooms.

He was no less annoying at the breakfast table. "That hole doesn't have any syrup." He pointed at the waffle Mother had replicated for him. His waffle had twice as much syrup as my waffle did already. Yet, Mother, always eager to indulge her youngest child, spooned up another heap of syrup and filled the gap.

"You are going to be sick!" I wished upon him. I looked toward Mother, unable to hide a glare. "You spoil him too much." I almost added that she'd made up her mind to let Data teach Eric before the tests were administered, then remembered I shouldn't know that Eric was being tested.

"I'm not spoiled!" Eric yelled.

"Not any more than you are, Shannara," Mother added as she placed the spoon back into the dish of syrup. She pulled a chair over and sat down between us. "I have something important I need to discuss with the two of you."

"What?" Eric asked after cramming his mouth full of waffle and syrup.

The conversation went exactly as I dreaded. Mother explained to us that Eric would be tested later today ostensibly to determine if he were ready to begin school.

I couldn't concentrate on today's lessons. Eric was being tested. He was undergoing the same rigorous questions and evaluations I had been subjected to almost four years ago. Was he finding them as easy as I had? I tried to probe his mind, but he was four decks up and too far away. Although I had been able to easily read the thoughts of the Akodians when aboard one of their ships, I had not yet demonstrated that ability with other races. One day, my telepathy might stretch light years as Grandma's did.

"You are concerned about your brother," Data said, snapping me out of my trance. "But if you cannot focus your attention on my lecture, we should cancel today's session."

I looked over at Veronica, who was writing a report at Data's console. At least she was pretending to be working. She met my gaze and smiled. "I'm sure your brother is doing fine on his test," she assured me. Yeah, just what I wanted to hear.

"Am I in trouble? I'll try to focus better if you don't dismiss me to my quarters. Are you going to send me back to regular school?"

"No," Data replied. "What has led you to believe this?"

"Well, I was wondering what if Eric scores higher than I did? Maybe you would be happier with a male student."

"I do not judge people by whether they are male or female. You are worried that your brother's test score will reflect poorly on you. You fear that people will no longer view you as the prodigy child. I cannot vouch for others, but my opinion of you is based solely on your accomplishments and your attitude. I have not, nor shall I ever compare you to your brother. You are jealous of your brother, a common ailment among siblings. Nonetheless, it is inappropriate to act on your feelings."

Mulling over Data's words, unsure how to respond, I was still no closer to coping with this situation. "Can I work on my history report for the rest of today? I promise I'll be more attentive to this lecture tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I am scheduled for alpha bridge duty." Data informed me. "I will stop by your quarters for one hour after dinner to resume this session. You will be expected to take thorough notes and prepare for a test on the material on Friday."

"I will be prepared, I promise."

"You may go." He sounded a bit anxious. Glancing at Veronica, who had powered down the monitor, I wondered what they had planned for today. A picnic on the holodeck?

As I powered down my data padd, I realized I'd taken only a few notes. He judged me for my accomplishments, Data had said. I certainly had put on little show today. Flushed with embarrassment, I left his quarters and wound my way back to my own. I made eye contact with no one.

Our quarters were empty and I was glad of it. I slumped onto the sofa and crossed my arms. I was sulking, I admitted, but not caring to change my attitude. Why should I care when both my parents were with my little brother, venturing on his intelligence? Had they already abandoned any desire to see me excel to focus on a prodigy son instead? Father had been deeply disappointed when Alexander had chosen not to follow traditional Klingon rituals. Although he and Father spoke relatively often these days, I sensed lingering troubles in their relationship.

Now Father was expecting a second son to bring him honor. A daughter could fall from grace simply from being overshadowed. If I ran off with Q, would Father miss me? Would he regret favoring Eric over me? I doubt I'd need to stay in the Continuum long. . .a day or two would do.

The front door slid open and my brother proceeded our parents into the room. He was licking on a lollipop and grinning as he enjoyed his reward. Suddenly, my throat felt dry and I held my breath, wishing time would freeze so the moment I was given unbearable news would never arrive.

"Eric passed the tests, Shannara," Mother informed me. Why did my magic fail me when I needed it most? "Would you help me plan out a celebratory dinner?"

Like I really wanted to celebrate! But how could I gracefully refuse? "Sure, I'll help, Mommy." I followed her over to the replicator while watching Father escort Eric into his room. Already, I sensed that Eric was becoming his favorite child. Trying to smile, I hoped I didn't appear to be grimacing. I had to survive this evening without getting into trouble.

We selected roast lamb, dark Artarian gravy, yellow potatoes, black-eyed peas and carrot cake for dessert. As we began setting the table, Mother gave me the details about Eric's testing. Reluctantly, I listened.

"Your brother was pretty nervous until I gave him a plastic ball filled with silly puddy to keep his hands busy. After that, he completed each portion of the testing rather quickly. Mrs. Dewberry told him that he ought to do rather well in school and that she looks forward to teaching him in a couple of weeks."

I paused in between arranging the silverware, unable to keep my mouth from hanging open. "School! You're not going to ask Data to tutor him along with me?"

"No sweetheart. Your brother's test scores were high by normal standards, but not near enough to yours to warrant special tutoring. Your Father and I discussed it briefly with Mrs. Dewberry in her office while Eric played in the outer room. We believe Eric will succeed best with a normal education."

I barely held back the smile that would betray my relief. Q had been bluffing. If he wanted me to join the Continuum so badly, why did he use tactics that would inevitably backfire on him? He needed me; I didn't need him.

"We didn't compare his test scores to yours in front of him and your Father and I would very much appreciate it if you would show your maturity by refraining from doing so."

This was turning out better than I had dreamed. The threat of sharing Data with my little brother had been eliminated. Q had no interested in giving Eric the power of the Q either.

"Of course not, Mommy. I will tell Eric I am proud of him." Though I was sure my words sounded sincere, guilt tugged at me. I should not have felt threatened by Eric.

The following afternoon, I expected Data to arrive for my next lecture. He had told me that he wanted to conduct the lesson inside my quarters, though he hadn't explained why. Dinnertime came with no word from him. I wondered if he hadn't been held up on the bridge by some urgent matter. Assuming that an emergency was keeping him, I didn't page him and sat at the dining table to eat dinner with Mother and Eric. Father hadn't come home from his bridge duty either, which did not worry me in the least. Father was often late coming home.

After we recycled our dishes, I paced the living area, tapping my data padd against my hand anxiously. What if Data was with Veronica? Growing tired of watching my frustration, Mother took the initiative. "Computer, location of Commander Data," she asked.

_"Commander Data is inside his quarters,"_ the computer droned.

I stopped pacing and asked, "Is he with anyone?"

_"Negative."_

"Something's wrong! I need to go to him." I rushed past Mother, only to pause at the opening door. "Thanks," I told her.

When Data didn't answer his annunciator, I keyed in his override code and the door swished open for me. His quarters were unlit, but I sensed his presence in the room. "Computer, full illumination."

He was sitting on the sofa, his face streaked with tears. I closed the gap between us and sat next to him. Waiting for him to speak first, I bowed my head and placed my hands on my lap.

"I am sorry for missing our session," he finally said. "I should have deactivated my emotions chip."

"Why didn't you page me to tell me you weren't coming?"

"I was about to come to your quarters, but I did not want you to see me like this."

"What has you so upset?"

"Veronica informed me today that she is leaving the _Enterprise_."

Although I'd desperately wanted this, I could not rejoice over Data's anguish.

"She accepted a transfer to Starbase 267 for a promotion," he continued. "I thought she would never leave me. I had hopes of making her my wife soon. But alas, her career is more important to her."

Reaching out, I placed my hand inside his. "I'll never leave you, Data," I promised. He smiled down at me and I sensed his pain lessening. I leaned my head against his arm and silently, continued to offer him comfort.

Data would never lose me.


	25. Chapter 25: Continuum or Not?

Part Three:

In Search Of. . .

Chapter Twenty-Five: Continuum Or Not?

"Would you like to come with me?" Q asked in a low voice.

I drifted up from a dream quickly forgotten and only understood Q's question a full minute after it had been asked. Groggily, I opened my eyes and attempted to locate Q's whereabouts. I could not see him. "Show yourself, " I whispered.

I heard him again, clearer this time. "Would you like to come with me?"

I almost answered him when my brother spoke up instead. "Where are we going?"

"A place beyond your most wildest dreams, a fantasy you've never realized." Q was in Eric's room. I walked over to the wall adjacent to Eric's room and cupped my ear against it to hear them better.

"My mommy's warned me about you."

"Are you still a baby?" I imagined Eric shaking his head vigorously as I heard no verbal response. "Stop clinging to your mommy, then and join me. I could make your life one long adventure. You would have no more school or daycare to worry about. The power of the Q would negate the need for any _book _learning. You would no longer have to listen to adults or follow their rules. You could make up your own rules."

I could not believe what I was hearing! Why did Q want my brother to come with him? I was his chosen one! Did he believe Eric was as intelligent as I was despite the test results? Suddenly, I regretted having rejecting Q for so long. Stumbling toward my door in the dark, anxiously I prepared to ask Q to take me, not my brother.

"I wouldn't have to go to school?"

I walked across to Eric's bedroom door and the door slid open. Q and Eric were standing on the other side of my brother's bed. Eric looked small and innocent in his sheep pajamas. After all the times Q had popped in on me, I never truly understood why the adults were so frightened of him. Now, looking at Eric, who was as naive as I must have been during my first encounter with Q, I assumed the role of the concerned family member.

"The Q know everything," Q said. He did not turn to acknowledge me as though he were performing a stage play. "School is obsolete. All your time can be spent on play and games." He was smiling warmly and quickly gaining Eric's trust. Did he really want Eric to go with him? Or was he willing to bait a young boy just to begrudge me?

"Don't go!" I exclaimed, but they vanished with a Q-flash before I had uttered the warning.

Why hadn't our parents come out to investigate the commotion? Rushing into their room, I screamed, "Wake up!" They stirred reluctantly moaning with semi-coherence. "Eric is gone!"

Mother's eyes opened to slits. "Shannara, you've had a bad dream," she said calmly. "Eric is asleep in his bed."

"No, no, you don't understand. I heard Q asking if I'd like to come with him. Only he wasn't talking to me; he was talking to Eric. I tried to stop them, but I was too late. Q has taken Eric to the Continuum!"

Neither of them climbed out of bed. They knew what Q was capable of masterminding, and yet they didn't believe me!

"Q has never shown an interest in your brother," Father said. "His obsession has always been with you. Your mother is right: You had a bad dream. If Q had been in our quarters, he would have awakened your mother and I. Q cannot resist putting on a show for all of us."

"If we check on Eric, we'll wake him up," Mother added.

Had Q done something to their brains to scramble their logic? They should be panicking and doubting that their son was safe in his bed. Catching my breath, I attempted to summon the power inside me and countermand the hold Q had over them. I had used it once to control a little girl. Did I have enough strength within me to control two adults?

"You have to listen to me! I am fully awake and aware of what I saw. If you don't come with me, then I'll have to confront Q on my own." I turned around and stepped out of their room, hoping some sense had gotten through to them.

As I stepped into Eric's room and reconfirmed that his bed was empty, I resolved any doubt that I had been dreaming. "Mother, Father!" I screamed, hurdling all the power within me in their direction.

Crawling out of their room, slowly at first, Mother and Father druggedly slipped across the living room toward me. Standing at the doorway, Mother exclaimed, "Oh my God, Worf!" Finally, she had snapped out of her trance. She clutched at the door frame to steady herself. "What has Q done with our son?"

Father coaxed her inside the room and she collapsed onto Eric's bed, clutching at his comforter as though it were a part of him. Grabbing me by the arms, Father asked, "Why would Q take Eric to the Continuum?"

The unasked question, _Why not me?_ stood between us like an accusation.

"To make me jealous. He's hoping I'll agree to go with him. He doesn't want Eric. If I agree to join him inside the Continuum, then he'll return Eric to you." I glanced out my brother's viewwindow as though it led to the far-distant Continuum. "Poor Eric; he's probably so scared."

"We can't trade one child for another," Mother said. "There has to be a way to get Eric back without sacrificing you."

"We are dealing with Q," Father snapped. He sounded as though he was offering us an explanation. "We will continue to be his puppets until he tires of us."

"Waiting for Q to tire of us could take hundreds years," I nearly yelled.

If I didn't confront Q immediately, what did he plan to do with Eric? Perhaps, after he was convinced that I wouldn't offer myself in exchange for Eric, he would return my brother anyway. Or he might abandon Eric somewhere in the multiverse where we would never recover him.

"Let me summon Q," I said more calmly. "If he'll listen to anyone, he'll listen to me."

They nodded and I turned away from them, not wanting them to see the doubt on my face. Q was playing a game, all right, and I suspected that he'd rather plague me with worry for a time.

"Q, please show yourself. I need to talk with you." I waited a couple of beats, clenching and unclenching my hands. How could I beseech him to come forward? "You don't want Eric. He's nothing but a little brat and will only cause you trouble."

"Shannara," Mother scolded, "there's no reason to belittle your brother."

I fixed her with a furrowing brow. "You want him back, don't you? This is the sort of tactic that might work with Q."

Why was mother arguing with me? Again, I wondered if Q wasn't controlling their thought processes. Assuming this possibility, I played along and attempted a few mind-controlling tricks of my own.

"Mother, Father, you need to get ready for your duty shifts. You will behave as though nothing is wrong. Mother, you will inform Mrs. Dewberry that Eric is sick today. If I'm unable to resolve this situation by the afternoon, I will page Data and inform him that I can't attend my tutoring session today. I'll come up with a believable excuse. At that time, I will decide how to proceed."

My parents remained eerily complacent toward me. Normally, I would follow their guidance and accept their dominance over me, but Q wanted to play a different game. He meant to challenge me and wanted me to admit that I enjoyed being in control. Perhaps, I was playing right into his hands, but what other choice did I have?

Mother and Father stepped out of my brother's room without disputing my authority, prepared for a normal day, and then left our quarters, leaving me alone to serve as Q's pawn.

"I'm alone now, Q," I said, awkwardly stating the obvious. "Show yourself, so we can discuss this like two intelligent beings."

Turning full circle, I expected him to pop up in some unusual location per his usual. My invitation did not entice him. I sensed no sign that he was even listening. If he truly wanted me instead of Eric, then why was he being so stubborn?

Several minutes later, my rumbling stomach sent me out to replicate some breakfast. Despite my dislike for the stuff, I ordered a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar, recalling Q's sarcastic remark about chit-chatting over a bowl of mush. I sat down at the table and, taking slow bites, managed to finish my breakfast. The chair across from me remained empty.

"Okay Q," I said, shrugging. "You win this round." I stood up to return the bowl to the replicator. "Q, if you're not going to show yourself, then maybe I should pretend nothing is wrong. I'm going to work on a project Data assigned yesterday. You hate that Data is still my mentor. Only you can prevent me from attending today's session with him. You're in control. Isn't that how you always wanted it?"

Reaching the conclusion that Q would not answer me today, I slipped into my room and sat at my desk with my data padd and read through my instructions and the follow-up questions. Concentrating on it proved difficult, as I kept thinking about my brother. He played rowdy, often with a visiting friend, or rang my annunciator to ask a silly question when I was trying to study. Usually, Eric was quite a distraction for me, but now his absence was even more of one. I had never realized how important Eric was to me until Q had whisked him away. I imagined Eric was frightened in an alien world, not knowing if he would ever be released from captivity. Q would let him go. Q played his game well, but I saw right through his malevolent disguise. No harm would come to Eric, and when Q tired of this game, my brother would be returned safely.

I hoped.

Stepping into Data's quarters, I perpetrated a ruse that inadequately covered my concern for my brother. I had decided to follow my day through as planned. Q wanted me to stop seeing Data, and I did not want to comply with his wishes, especially when he was ignoring mine.

"I'm sorry, Data. I don't think I did very well on this assignment," I said as I approached him at his desk. I handed him my data padd. Not wanting him to see the tears creeping out of the corners of my eyes, I didn't look directly at him.

My android mentor accepted the data padd, but instead of scanning it as usual, he studied me. "What is wrong?" he asked, setting the padd down on his desk. "I noticed your parents were behaving strangely on the bridge today. Now you show up averting eye contact with me. Has something happened at home to upset you?"

Unable to conceal my quivering lip or the tear escaping down my cheek, I proceeded to tell Data about Eric.

"Q," I stated as though there was nothing more obvious in the world. "He's taken Eric somewhere inside the continuum." I dropped onto the chair across from Data's desk as though gravity had suddenly become too massive; anxiety began to choke me.

"Catch your breath and tell me what has happened."

"During the middle of the night, I heard Q talking to my brother in his bedroom and before I could interrupt them, they vanished. Our parents weren't even aware that Q had been there until I woke them up."

Data looked perplexed. "Your parents said nothing of this during bridge duty. Indeed, they pretended as though nothing was wrong, but I, and the captain as well, knew that something was off with them today."

"I used the power of the Q to encourage them to report for duty and to pretend nothing was wrong. I've been trying to contact Q, but he is ignoring me. I am prepared to offer myself in exchange for Eric's safe return."

"Shannara, you are treating your parents like puppets! That was highly unethical of you. Have your parents not taught you better? You should have allowed them to bring this matter to the captain's attention."

"And what could Captain Riker have done?" I asked haughtily. "Q refuses to play reasonable! He was controlling my parents with the power of the Q. I could barely wake them. Mother's empathy should have alerted her to the danger. Both of them should have been awoken by the noise. They seemed not to care nor to believe that Eric was missing. I had to use the power of the Q to snap them out of their fugues."

"That does not justify your behavior. Remove the spell you placed on your parents!"

Remembering that I'd been unable to bring Tammy back, I started to doubt my ability to direct the power inside me. "Even if I can remove my control over them, it still leaves us with the problem of how to get Eric back. Q probably won't back down. I want him to return my brother safely. The only way he'll agree to that is if I join him in the Continuum."

"That is not a solution. Your parents would still lose a child. If you think you are not as loved by them as Eric is, you are grossly mistaken. Before we resort to drastic measures, we will inform the captain of this situation. Whether he can or cannot do anything about it is not the issue. It is the proper way to handle the matter."

"Q will no more show up for Captain Riker than for me," I replied stubbornly.

"This is his ship and he has the right to know that a member of his crew is missing. We will not debate this further." He clutched me by the arms and I could sense that despite his anger, he wished to hug me, to comfort me. He released his grip on me. "Remain here while I speak with Captain Riker privately." Data exited his quarters, leaving me alone.

The silence proved more cumbersome than Data's disapproval as I waited helplessly for a solution that no mortal could provide. I replicated a bowl of chicken noodle soup with saltine crackers and sat at the table to eat it. My stomach rumbled in protest as I chewed at the soft bits. I pushed the bowl away and stood up. I no longer had much of an appetite. I began pacing the length of Data's quarters, kneading my hands together anxiously.

_"Captain Riker to Shannara."_ A mixture of emotion radiated from him, annoyance, anger, fear. How could I have handled this situation any better? What should I do now?

I tapped my commbadge and replied with an outward calm that belied my inner turmoil. "Shannara here."

"_Report to Conference Room One immediately."_

"On my way." Eyeing my half-finished food, I wondered which was less appetizing: The soggy crackers in noodles or the prospect of enduring another meeting in the conference room. I recycled my bowl and exited Data's quarters.

Along the way, crew members offered pleasantries, but I was not worthy of their attention. I nodded curtly at them, not slowing my stride. I reached the conference room and hesitated outside the door. What was waiting for me on the other side? I was in serious trouble with my parents, with Data, and now with the captain. If I'd not led Q to believe I wanted to be his friend, he wouldn't have expected a tactic such as taking Eric to work. From the beginning, Q had been a nuisance. After accepting Data as my mentor, I should have ignored Q. Now our family was suffering.

With a deep breath, I stepped forward and entered the conference room. My parents, Data, Captain Riker, and Commander La Forge were present. The captain pointed to an empty chair next to Mother and said with a forced smile, "Please, have a seat." After I was seated, Riker continued. "Shannara, Data has told me what happened to your brother. "Is there any way you can bring your brother back?"

I looked from Mother to Father and back to Mother. Although they appeared a little dazed, they were no longer locked inside the Q-net I had placed around their minds this morning. I sensed little emotion coming from them as though it had all been drained out by the power of the Q inflicted on them. I was as responsible for that as Q was.

"I don't know how to travel to the continuum," I admitted, "and Q won't answer my calls."

"Q does not want my son," Father intoned in a raspy echo of his true self.

He did not have to mention who Q really wanted. Whether they had realized it or not, I knew that Q would accept no less than me in exchange for Eric's return.

"Q took Eric to the Continuum, because he agreed to go," I told the group. "I have never agreed to let Q take me there. Maybe Q took Eric instead of me out of pride or because of some Continuum law. Whatever the case, he won't take me to the Continuum until he has my permission. If I go willingly with him, he'll return Eric to the _Enterprise_, but then I would probably not return."

"Shannara, you are more powerful than you realize," Riker said. "You have the ability to travel to the Continuum and to return without Q's help. You can't be Q without that power." He leaned into the table toward me. "I felt that power once years ago. For one day, Q bestowed the power of the Q upon me and for that brief time, I could have transformed the universe. Shannara, look inside you, find that power, and bring your brother back."

I shook my head, wanting to doubt him. I was only a child. How could I accomplish something that I'd never been shown how to do? "I can't," I insisted.

"The other Q are apt to be angry that Q has brought a mortal boy into their world," La Forge said. "They'll probably exile him again."

When had Q been exiled by his people and for what reason? Was I a big enough reward for him to risk banishment from the Continuum? "Why did they exile him?" I asked.

"The Q were quite angry with Q for his hostile involvement with an alien race known as the Calamarain," Data replied. "When the Q exiled him, they gave him a choice of what species he wanted to become. He chose to take on human form and took up residence on the _Enterprise_."

"Although he didn't have Captain Picard nor Starfleet's permission," Riker added. "And even without his powers, he tried to yield some amount of control over Picard."

"If they strip him of his powers, we may never see Eric again," Mother said, her emotions rising back to the surface.

"Must we wait for the Q to tell him he's been a bad boy?" Father growled. My parents were regaining their composure, but remained, as ever, powerless to Q's antics. "Even if they rid him of his powers, that's no guarantee they'll return Eric to us."

I had one other option, but knew they would not condone it. Since they would try to talk me out of it, I elected not to tell them that I was planning to offer Q a trade. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

"Shannara, this isn't your fault," the captain said. Although everyone was nodding in agreement and offering reassuring smiles, I didn't feel any better than the moment I had walked through the door.

The captain shifted his gaze to my parents. "Worf, Deanna, this is a difficult situation for you, and if you want to request time off from your duties-"

"With all due respect, sir," Father began, "I need my duties."

Wrapping her arm around his, Mother leaned her head against Father's shoulder. "As do I."

"Understood. I wish there were more I could say or do. The _Enterprise_ crew won't rest until your son is returned to you safely. For now, you may be dismissed."

Mother placed her arm across my back as we headed out of the conference room. I sensed no hostility toward me from either of my parents and yet I felt unworthy of any forgiveness or leniency.

We returned to our quarters where we ate dinner in near silence. Picking at my food, I couldn't find my appetite. We had returned to the stale existence of denial that Q had wrought upon them this morning. Only now it was brought about by the fear that they would not lose one child, but soon two. Q would only answer my summons if it were accompanied by an offer of an exchange. Would my parents miss me as much as they did Eric?

"May I go to bed early tonight?" I asked. "I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course, dear." Mother responded.

Lifting my plate, I carried it over to the replicator and disposed of my barely-touched meal.

As I entered my room, I ordered, "Computer, dim the lights." Although I didn't change into my nightgown, I wanted my parents to think I'd gone to bed. I walked over to Sam and Al's cage. "Goodbye," I told them before slipping their cover cloth over them. Backing away from them, I studied my room as though it were the last time I'd ever see it. The dollhouse in the corner had not been touched in a while. Had I given up on that dream?

"Q, I know you can hear me," I whispered. "When you first popped into my life, you gave me points for every correct guess I made. Well, I'm prepared to play that game again. I'm also willing to accept the consequences of my participation." I waited a couple of minutes, pacing the length of my room. Q did not appear, so I continued. "You want me to spell it out to you? I actually have to say the words and give my full consent! All right Q: If you return my brother safely to our parents, I will join you wherever you wish to take me."

"Do you mean it? " Q asked, popping before me in on one bended knee. "You will accept me as your father and relinquish all former ties to this lowly existence?"

Never more afraid nor unsure in all my life, I peered down at Q. He was wearing a suit and tie and smiling sweetly up at me. He looked more like the proverbial husband-to-be than an expectant Father. What did he want from me?

"That's what I said. But first, you have to return Eric safely."

Q scoffed, waved his arm, then resumed his stance. "Already done. The little monster is tucked safely in his warm bed."

I glanced toward the wall which I shared with Eric. Did I sense him in his room? Was he traumatized from his day inside the Continuum? I was torn between the urge to rush into my brother's room and the need to fulfill my promise to Q.

Q held out his hand, palm up, and in a melodious voice beckoned, "Come with me, Shannara, and I will show you the wonders of the multiverse."

Mother would be able to help Eric come to terms with whatever experience Q had put him through. I had to believe that and accept my own fate.

Holding out my hand to fit it snugly inside Q's, I said, "Show me how to Q-flash."

"It's as simple for a Q as blinking one's eyes is for a mortal," he assured me.

As the Q-flash enveloped me, I wondered whether I could be happy wherever or whenever we were going. Strangely, I realized I was smiling.


	26. Chapter 26: Inside the Q

Chapter 26: "Inside the Q"

Darkness. Silence. Weightlessness. Was this what I'd subjected myself to, a lifetime without color, laughter, or any feeling at all? I'd rather endure pain than be stuck in this void. And where had Q gone? I no longer sensed his presence. If I could reach out and find him, I would tell Q what I thought of his Continuum. He probably wouldn't listen to me, though.

Abandoned. Doomed. Forgotten. He had begged me for years to forsake my birth parents and to join him as his daughter. Now Q had abandoned me for what? Greater pleasures? He had won this trophy. Foolishly, I had been easily deceived. I hadn't demanded proof that Eric was back safely in his room, completely trusting my empathic sense that he was in his room without verification from my other senses. The adults around me had been right, Q should not to be trusted. Forgotten now, I was certain Q had gone in search of his next trophy.

I pushed myself across the void like a swimmer channeling a vast ocean. I had to find my way out! The darkness was everywhere; the nothingness unending.

Was this my own version of the Continuum? Had I created this verse of darkness as Q created the one I was born into? Then perhaps I could save myself from this existence; that was If I could invent a verse of substance. I was a weak Q if I was only capable of producing this void. Maybe that was why Q had abandoned me.

"I'm sorry Q!" I tried to scream. Like the vacuum of space, no sound carried through the void. I continued my plea anyway, hoping some superior Q sense would allow Q to hear me. "I didn't mean to disappoint you. Please, show me how to do better."

He either couldn't hear me, or he no longer cared. I could not accept that he wanted me to remain stuck inside this void forever, not after all his efforts to win my allegiance. If only I knew how to create a verse, he would believe in me again and introduce me to other Q like a proud father.

Although my intelligence was high for a mortal, as a Q, I was retarded. In this void, the simplest facts might confound me. The laws of physics did not likely parallel the verse from which I was born into. Faced with finding my own means of escape, I was a lost navigator without a map or a compass.

Closing my sightless eyes, I delved deeply inside myself and searched for the macrocosm of my mind. Q had told me that the power of the Q was inside me. I imagined a rainbow of colors, blue, red, green, yellow and a thousand other shades swirling into galaxies. Next, I brought sounds to my world, a bird singing, a bell ringing, a crowd gathering in the street, talking and laughing. Concentrating, I saw them clearly. I added some smells: the dirt hitting my nostrils as people's shoes kicked it up from the street and a lady's perfume wafting across the gentle breeze. Not one to give up, I concentrated on the physical sense.

A moist hand slipped inside mine and I opened my eyes. A small humanoid girl standing beside me smiled to reveal crooked teeth. "You did it!" she said.

We were standing on the dirt road I had imagined. The street was lined with one-story wooden buildings. Just ahead, three horses were tethered to a railing. I'd slipped into a pre-technological society. Did I want to live out the rest of my days here far from living on a starship and all its advances. A woman stood next to the girl, holding a toddler in her arms. The toddler had a toy in his hand and was alternating it from his mouth to his mother's hair. The woman and girl were staring at me. Did they view me as some deity popping magically into their world? Or a demon coming to corrupt their innocence?

The people around us began clapping to welcome me into their world. If they believed I was their god, I wouldn't live up to their expectations.

"Bravo! Bravo! Hail to the glorious Shannara," said someone at the back of the crowd. The crowd parroted his exclamation and their volume rose, drowning out his voice. Pushing my way through the crowd, I scanned for the man who had called out to me. How had he known my name?

In front of the salon, I reached Q where he was standing on a platform. Tethered beside him were three horses, one white and two brown. He bent down so his mouth approached my ear and whispered, "I knew you had it in you." He had always been confident in me, perhaps overly so. Did he believe in me because I had proven myself worthy? Or because, like a parent, he saw potential in me?

"Is this the Continuum?" I asked Q.

"It is verse 1194315, formerly a void of the same designation. It is also your creation; Your version of the truth. You have not yet stepped foot inside the Continuum."

"But I thought you wanted to take me to the Continuum. You've begged me to come to the continuum with you for years and then you bring me here instead."

"I did not bring you here; _you_ brought me here."

Q held his hand out to me and as I grasped it, he lifted me up onto the platform. Sweeping his free arm across the space in front of us, he froze the crowd. He asked, "How does it feel, knowing you control the fate of all these mortals?"

"Good," I had to admit. "Will they still exist when we leave?"

"The choice is yours. You are their creator...their god. Let their world survive for a billion years. They may prove themselves worthy some day. Or not. Destroy them in a blink of an eye. They won't be missed."

"How do I create or destroy worlds? I can't even travel through the multiverse without your help."

"You know more than you give yourself credit for. Stop being afraid and relent to the power of the Q."

"Are you saying that I traveled through the multiverse without your help?"

"You traveled through the threads, that which binds the multiverse. I brought you there, but you brought me here."

"Why did you let me create an alternate universe more mundane than the one you rescued me from? Is this how you treated Eric?"

"In answer to your first question, you can't spend your existence tethered to my power."

He ran his hand through the white horse's mane and it swished its tail in satisfaction. I was surprised at first that the animal was not frozen as the people, but it was a non-sentient creature and incapable of following our conversation, so Q had left it alone.

"You have to branch out and discover the power within you." He shrugged. "So your first world was a little mundane. There's hope for you.

"As for your little brother, he played games during his entire stay inside the Continuum. Eric is no Q. He could go nowhere without me. He doesn't have it within himself to create worlds, to manipulate them, or to destroy them."

"You once told me that I would go nowhere without you."

"A ruse merely to entice you to join me in the Continuum."

"So, is the Continuum nowhere?" I asked smugly.

He chuckled at the absurdity. "All sectors lead to the Continuum; the Continuum is everywhere," Q replied enigmatically.

"I want physical proof that you brought Eric safely back to his bed. How do I know that he's not stuck in some void, tangled in these threads and unable to create an alternate verse, even one as mundane as this?"

"You want proof? Very well."

He waved his hand through the air and a ripple opened in the sky. Inside the ripple, an image formed of my brother lying in his bed, covered up to his chest. He was smiling at an entertaining dream. He tossed in his sleep, oblivious to our intrusion. Satisfied, I turned away from the vision to face Q.

"I've seen enough. Let him be." Behind me, I heard the ripple close. For a long moment, Q and I stared at each other. Q folded his arms, waiting for me to continue. "You're testing me," I finally said. "You want to confirm I'm worthy of being a Q before introducing me to the other members of the Continuum."

He fixed me with a queer expression and stepped off the platform without answering me. Why had my question upset him? He untethered the white horse and climbed onto it.

"Q!" I yelled as he galloped away. "Please stop and answer me. This is part of some test, isn't it?"

I snatched my own horse and chased after him. If he didn't want to talk with me, then why didn't he just Q-flash off this world? He could leave me here forever unable to tap into the power that enabled flashing.

The chase continued for several minutes as Q led me across a field and into a woods. I couldn't help but marvel at the countryside I'd invented for the people of this alternate verse. Maybe I should allow their world to exist for a billion years or so. It wouldn't be such a bad place to live, to build a home.

Q halted abruptly and turned his horse around. Our horses nearly collided before I brought mine to a halt.

"I am not the one testing you," he admitted. "I believe in your worthiness. You have a greatness within you that you have only begun to grasp." He balled his hand into a fist. "They are testing you, all because Q convinced Q that my judgment is not to be trusted. I can take you to the heart of the Continuum, but if they will not accept you, it could mean doom for the both of us."

I had not realized that Q's eagerness to have me join the Continuum included a willingness for self-sacrifice if he met with failure. What of all I'd heard about him and all I'd witnessed? Others thought he only cared about his own best interests and that he diminished other's to obtain his selfish goals.

"Why should I believe you?" I challenged him.

"You shouldn't. I am not to be trusted." As he spoke, I couldn't help thinking about a Q stripped of his powers. His powers had been returned to him at some point, so obviously, he had done something right at some point.

Somehow, I suspected he was echoing the words of another Q. What had they done to him to mar him with a defeated attitude? Probably, I should not care how he was treated or what was to come of him for all the trouble he had caused me. Yet, I did. Wanting to help him regain his status among his people, I silently vowed not to disappoint him. I would pass whatever tests the Q challenged me with and I would join their ranks.

"Let's leave this nowhere world. Take me to the Continuum," I told him with conviction and stepped down from my horse. I let go of its reigns and let it run free. "I will not disappoint them . . .or you."

"Marvelous. Our salvation is in order, he responded with a smile. He was risking his immortality for me; I would never doubt his loyalty to me again. If the Q stripped him of his powers and banned him again, I would offer him refuge aboard the _Enterprise_. Others would be threatened by our relationship, namely Father and Data, but they would have to accept Q's place in my life or I would remain forever divided between two worlds.

Inside a Q-flash, we abandoned my creation.

We were walking down a long brightly-lit white hallway with no visible end in sight. I saw no doors, nor any windows. For several minutes, we continued silently at an even pace until Q stopped and turned to me. "We've arrived," he informed me.

Not questioning him, I expected a door to appear. I would one day find the trick to creating a door easily. For now, I would have to rely on Q's guidance.

He placed his hand against the white wall. A glowing amber light appeared slicing the wood, and creating an opening large enough for us to step through. Q took a step back and allowed me to enter the unveiled room first.

With bright white, almost blinding walls, the room had no furniture or decoration of any kind. Straining to keep my eyes open as I adjusted to the brightness, I searched for any hidden intricacies. I jumped when a white-clad figure emerged from the far corner.

"You!" Q exclaimed, raising his hands in front of his face. His racing heart was palpable to my telepathic mind.

"Mortal children are not allowed in the White Walls of Justice," the other sneered. He was tall, thin but muscular with sandy brown hair coiffed in a crew cut.

"Neither are the likes of you," Q responded, offering no argument against my mortality. "But you have found your way inside like the slimy faaparox that you are!" Sensing the vileness of the second Q, I stepped closer into Q's shadow.

"This is the meeting room," the second Q reminded him. He produced a scroll from which he read: "Article 7, subsection 113: All Q, no matter their faction affiliation, are permitted due time in the meeting room to conduct business, to settle affairs, and to resolve any other matters that cross faction lines." The scroll disappeared. "Being that you are from Faction 1687 and I am not _and_ I have a dispute with you, I am in the appropriate place."

"You have no time due you," Q argued. "You spent it long ago when you executed the last group of Q you met within this room."

Executed! Surely he did not mean _killed_. The Q were immortal, weren't they? I clung to Q's pant's leg, peeking furtively at the Evil Q.

"He cannot protect you child," the Evil Q said, bending down to look me in the eyes. "There are many who do not wish your presence inside the Continuum. If you are wise, you will leave now!" His voice rose with each word, and he pointed a finger as though hurdling all his power at me.

I would have left instantly, never to return, if I could have Q-flashed.

A third Q, also wearing a white robe, glided toward us. "Enough!" he exclaimed.

I sensed in him a calm control. He could offer me the protection Q could not. Hesitantly, I stepped out from behind Q.

"Stop bickering; it's so unbecoming of a Q. Why must I always scold the two of you like schoolchildren? And in front of a guest, no less. This meeting is about the child and she _will_ stay."

This third Q looked disgustedly at my guardian angel's clothes as though such dress was beneath a Q. Rolling his eyes, Q changed into an identical white outfit with a Q-flash. The third Q then turned to me showing equal disgust toward my red jumpsuit and when I did nothing, Q placed his hand over my chest and with his powers, changed my dress to match the others'.

"That's much better," the Evil Q said. "You never want to conform to rules and regulations."

"Look who's talking, the self-appointed executioner," Q responded.

The second Q scoffed at this. "I believe it was you she gave that warning to after you took matters with the Calamarain into your own hands."

"Q," the third Q bellowed. I dubbed him the High Q, since he seemed to yield power over the others. "If we are finished, let's get onto the matter of the girl." He turned back toward me, eyeing me expectantly."

"I'm sorry. I don't know how-" I began.

"Come to me, Q," the third one ordered, cutting me off.

When Q nudged the back of my shoulder, I realized the High Q had to be speaking to me. Did he regard me as a Q, or had I been given the rank on a trial basis? I stepped forward, careful to maintain eye contact with the third Q. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I said with as much sincerity as I could muster.

"Oh really?" He placed his hands centimeters from each of my ears and fixed me with a scrutinizing stare. "I suspect you will soon regret having taken Q up on his challenge to come to the Continuum. He's told me of the little I.Q. test you took a few years ago. How old are you?"

"I'm nine, and I've learned a lot since I took that test. I've been studying under an android mentor, Commander Data, over the past three years. I promise I won't disappoint you with my ability to learn quickly."

"Are you sure you're only nine?" the High Q asked. He turned to my guardian angel. "You have explained the non-linear properties of time throughout the multiverse, haven't you?"

Q shrugged. "I neglected to mention that," he admitted. "Shannara, you may be a bit older by now. Perhaps ten. Maybe ten and a half."

"You mean I could be grown before I leave here?" I waved my arms around and clicked my fingers, desperately trying to summon the power of the Q that my guardian angel insisted I had within me. "Let me go home!" I cried out.

"What does age matter to an immortal?" the second Q asked. "Time is irrelevant. That is why you don't belong here. You cling to a mortal existence. You even go by another name. What kind of self-confident Q does that?"

Ignoring the Evil Q, I said pleadingly to Q: "My parents could be dead before I return to the _Enterprise_!"

"They won't be," the High Q reassured me. He raised a hand as though he were stopping linear time. "All will remain in that verse as it is in this moment until you grace it with your presence."

"But more than a year has passed?" I asked with quivering lips. "My family must be so worried about me! Can't you turn back time?"

"No!" The High Q sighed heavily. "We have allowed ourselves to get off track–as usual. We were discussing the mortal I.Q. test you took. There are numerous forms of intelligence and each must be maintained by a Q at a much higher level than I'm sure you're used to. For membership consideration inside the Continuum, one must undergo a series of rigorous tests, both physical and mental. I assure you that your mortal I.Q. test is simple by comparison. Are you prepared for the challenge?"

"If I take your tests, will I be allowed to see my parents again? I asked.

"You have the ability to Q-flash in and out at will. Don't you know this, child? You are not being held prisoner here."

Lowering my head, I felt as though I had already failed the first test.

Q leaned forward and promised with unearned confidence in me, "She will find every test easy to master."

"Unfortunately for you, Q, you are not one of the judges. Our panel of six judges have been carefully selected for their longevity inside the Continuum, their accomplishments, and their loyalty. I'm afraid you lack in all three criteria."

"You will at least allow me to cheer her on?"

Everyone glanced at the second Q, who was sneering at the notion. "He will disrupt the procedure. But if he wants to be the instigator of her failure, don't let me stand in the way."

"I never stand in her way! Cheering helps boost one's confidence." Never before had I heard Q sound so much like a child.

"Are you going to stand up in front of the crowd with a couple pom poms and jump up and down like an idiot?"

"I just might."

"Enough!" the High Q exclaimed and with a wave of his hand, sent the other two Q out of the room. Turning toward me, he said, "No matter how intelligent two beings are, they cannot refrain from bickering. If that's what you want to become; just like Q, then I'll set up your playing field."

"What have you done with them?" I demanded, though my bravado might get me sent to the same place.

"They're each inside a penalty box. Don't worry: They'll be safe as long as you behave."

"What happens if I misbehave?"

"Then you will be sent to one of their penalty boxes. Each penalty box can only fit one Q. You might send Q to oblivion, but then it might be Q instead. Are you willing to take that chance?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I won't cause trouble for Q's sake." I turned away, hoping silence would serve me well.

"Very well. It doesn't matter to me. One less Q would mean one less argument to break up."

After several minutes of staring at the white wall and waiting for him to say more, I turned back to face him. "Q doesn't want me to succeed," I said, thinking of the second Q. "Do you? Or do you not like me as well?"

"My child, hardly any of the Q like each other. Get used to it or you'll never survive. I'm assuming Q hasn't told you about our nasty civil war that lasted for over a millennium. In fact, this war only ended a short time ago. Some points are still being argued among many."

"Civil means that a country or an empire is divided amongst itself into two sides," I said. "If Q can't get along with one another, then how has your species survived let alone resolved a war?"

"Oh, there were far more than two sides in the Continuum Civil War. Although there were some familiars, every faction had its own reason for fighting the war. Some battles had three or more sides fighting against one another."

He leaned closer to me, his eyes turning to steel. "There are those among us who work toward the preservation of the Continuum. We may not like other Q; we despise most of them, but we believe in what the Continuum stands for and that it is worth saving. The Continuum has seen us from the best to the worst of times and everywhere in between. It's not a pretty world we live in. Still up for the challenge?"

"Are you trying to scare me off?"

The High Q let out a raucous laugh. "Child, I do not care one way or another what you decide. I'm sure I will not like you any more than I do Q."

What a sad verse this Continuum was if its members hated each other. Yet, despite what I'd witnessed, I doubted that it could be all bad. Every world must have some good in it. Otherwise, how could it possibly continue for billions of years? Besides, I liked Q regardless of all his meddling into my life and he would be disappointed if I failed or backed away from this challenge.

"I would be honored to accept your challenge," I replied, realizing how much I sounded like my Klingon side. "Now would it be all right for Q to watch me?"

"For as long as he can behave," the High Q responded. "The tests will be conducted in the Grand Q Hall." Without any explanation of where this hall was or how to get there, he Q-flashed out.

I was left alone in the white room with no visible doors or windows. Retracing my steps to the spot where I believed Q and I had entered, I felt for the door.

It had disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27: Terra Incognito

Chapter 27: "Terra Incognito"

All my senses seemed to collide into the blinding white walls that surrounded me. If the purpose of this entrapment was to unhinge me, Q was nearly successful in permanently shutting down my mind. I would not let Q, either one of them, make me feel defeated!

As I wandered around the room attempting to find a hidden door, I began humming. The rough walls turned my hands a purplish red as I pounded against them. Still, I pummeled every inch within my reach before giving up on that avenue.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, balling my hands into fists. I looked toward the ceiling as if the High Q had gone in that direction. "I won't give up that easily, Q!" He didn't reply; I hadn't expected him to.

Oddly, it was my mother's voice, so foreign to this world, that carried me across the threshold. "Sunshine," it echoed into my mind's ear. "You are so terribly missed." Could she really be talking to me telepathically across the threads? It seemed utterly impossible and yet it gave me the strength to look further within myself and realize the doorway to escape was not on one of these four white walls, but inside the recesses of my mind.

I sat down in the middle of the room and closing my eyes, imagined I was surrounded by a small field. Birds sang in nearby trees. Behind me, I heard the rushing water of a river. Confident that my new verse was firmly in place, I opened my eyes.

"No!" I screamed as the blinding white walls greeted me. "What have I done wrong to deserve this? Who gave you the right to play god with my life? If this is a penalty box you've left me inside, then I cannot escape. How can I be tested by something that has no solution? Answer me!"

Silence. Unimaginable, blinding, silence. Q did not care about me. I was a discarded trophy.

"I don't want to play this game." I sat back down on the floor, Indian style, intent on becoming more stubborn than Q. "So I think I'll end it."

I waved my arm in front of me, clicking my fingers, as I'd seen Q do whenever he used his power. A brilliant pattern of colors formed on the wall before me. Again, I stood and without hesitation, I walked through the wall. As I left the bright white room and entered the threads, I marveled at the ease of Q-flashing.

Sensing the High-Q nearby, I slipped out of the threads to his location. I found myself standing on a stage. A huge crowd, sitting in theater-style chairs, peered at me expectantly. Some of them were clapping. Others were whistling with their fingers in their mouths. Although I was a stranger to them, they behaved as though they knew me.

"I'm only a child," I murmured, afraid to raise my voice over their acclamation. "I have nothing to offer you. Please, just let me go home!"

The High Q popped onto the stage a few meters from me. "Bravo! You made your way out of the White Walls. It takes a lot of stubbornness to become a Q. Do you have what it takes?" He meant for me to answer, but I stared at him dumbfoundedly. "Speak up, child. Let your voice be heard."

"Hold the applause," I bellowed out. My voice suddenly rose high above their raucous as though a hidden microphone had been placed before me. "I don't want any false accolade."

Still, they carried on. I scanned the crowd, looking for Q and not finding him, instantly feared for him. Was he still trapped inside a penalty box, or worse, cast off to oblivion? If he was being punished for giving me the power of the Q, then why were these Q cheering for me?

"Bring my guardian angel back," I demanded of the High Q. "Bring Q back!"

The High Q leaned toward me. "Oh, I've already released him from his penalty box about. . .mmm six minutes ago. . .if he's not here, it's of his own accord."

Chewing at my lower lip, I commanded myself not to cry. I continued to scan the crowd, but did not see my guardian angel anywhere. I nearly turned my back on the audience when Q popped into the front row, center seat. Smiling, he began clapping and alternately whistling at me. Though the tumult of the crowd overpowered his well wishes, I sensed him above all others. I bowed to him, showing my appreciation.

Beside him, a female with long curly red hair emerged and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. She began clapping for me as she simultaneously nodded at Q's words.

The High Q flashed off the stage and assumed a seat a few places down from my guardian angel and his companion. Gradually, the volume in the room decreased as more and more Q focused on me. What did they expect from me?

Piano music filled the room although I saw neither the instrument nor a sound speaker. Did they want me to sing and dance to it? If I was required to perform an impromptu act, would they laugh at my lack of talent? Data had given me a few violin lessons, but had never taught me to sing or dance.

Since I did not recognize the tune, dancing was safer than singing. I tapped my feet against the hardwood floor. The beat of the music picked up and I wiggled my hips and waved my arms around. Q broke out into laughter, but I didn't stop dancing despite my own laughter. I altered my rhythm as other instruments accompanied the piano. Their laughter subsiding, the Q stared at me mesmerized by my performance. I couldn't believe they were actually testing me on this. No one could dance his or her way into immortality. Could they?

Just as I was growing weary, the music stopped and I bowed to the audience, struggling to keep my knees from buckling underneath me. "Well, that was fun," I told them, between heavy breaths, "but if that was your idea of a test, I hardly feel challenged."

"Boo!" members of the crowd exclaimed while others hissed. A group of omnipotent creatures could not be frightened by a ten-year old telepathic girl, unless their claims of omnipotence and omniscience were as false as the games they played.

"Silence!" I said, raising my arms to emphasize the demand. "I came here to prove my worthiness as a member of the Continuum. I cannot do that while you play petty games. If I were the suspicious type, I'd say you were letting me perform this silly stage act to jeopardize my success. Except for Q, my Q, you don't know me. Might I ask that you not judge me on first sight?"

A female Q stood up and approached me. She had the eyebrows of a Vulcan, but her short-cropped hair revealed human-like ears. She proffered a riddle as though handing it on a platter. "How can I be? How can I not be? For what am I?" I could not refuse the riddle, for to do so would denounce my superiority.

Determined to answer correctly, I mulled over each word of the riddle. I quickly disregarded that she could be referring to immortality when I remembered that it had been easily taken away from Q once. Yet the answer had to lie somewhere close to that. Perhaps she was not referring to a person.

"Answer the riddle!" she insisted.

"I'm thinking! Would you rather I give an incorrect answer? My first inclination was to respond with immortality. However, I'm sure that's not right."

"Close, but no cigar."

What did cigars have to do with this riddle? I wondered. I refrained from asking, for it would make me look stupid. With a hint, I began examining ideas related to immortality: Perpetual meant everlasting, neverending. Numbers went on for infinity. Time never ended.

Q tapped her foot loudly against the floor. She thought the answer was so simple. Maybe I was approaching the solution from the wrong angle. Maybe she was referring to my species, not hers. I was mortal. I would die someday. It was a difficult subject to think about. How could one go on forever? And how could one die?

"Death," I said, smiling, as pleased as a child who had placed the last piece in a puzzle.

"Wrong. You are as cold as ice," she said smugly. "You have failed your first test." She turned away from me, heading off stage.

"Wait!" I ran toward her as she neared the steps. "Time or timelessness. Something that never ends. Something that's infinite like maybe the universe."

She glanced over her shoulder. "You're grasping. There is no universe, only a string of verses connected by the threads."

"The verses–or rather the multiverse– goes on for eternity." Emphatically, I waved my arms. I sounded desperate, but my words had caused her to pause in midstep.

She turned and with a thin smile, said, "Yes, they do. Congratulations." She did not offer to shake my hand or pat me on the back and yet I felt as though I was receiving the highest praise. Perhaps from a Q, I was. She left the stage and reclaimed her seat among the audience.

Next, two heavy-set Q stepped onto the stage. They were each wearing a jumpsuit with three smiling snowmen painted on their left breasts. One produced a rubber ball and they began passing it back and forth. They broke out into a silly rhyming song.

"I am who and he is what

How do you do?

Laugh and it'll hit you in the gut.

They said you want to be a Q.

You think it's so easy, but...

The one to my left leaned forward, practically touching my nose and said, "Do you know how?"

"Oh please!" I exclaimed, laughing. Immediately, I nicknamed them Happy and Jolly, because they were so clown-like and silly.

Jolly wiggled his finger. "Uh, uh, uh. I told you that kind of nonsense would hit you in the gut."

"There's no 'how' here. It's not necessary in the Continuum. You simply wave your arms, click your fingers and whatever you wish magically happens. Who is the Q and what is everything. Your riddle is stupid and so are you."

"You won't get far with that attitude," the other responded. He threw the ball upward and it disappeared. "It may look like magic, but I assure you it is governed by the physical laws of the threads."

"You cannot be all serious and no play," Jolly told me. "Lighten up! Enjoy the show."

Shaking their heads, both clowns left the stage.

I was a little addled, not knowing whether that exercise had been no more than a joke or if there had been some hidden meaning I wasn't interpreting.

Not showing my confusion, I said to the crowd, "Don't just sit there. Bring on your next challenge!" I was exuding confidence, could feel it warming my toes, fingers and face. Was I being overly zealous or was I fitting in with their arrogant breed? Six of them, though I did not know whom, were judging me and had been given the right to cast me out of the Continuum if I failed any one of their tests.

"You yearn for your next challenge," one said from the back row as he stood. He appeared at least a hundred years old by mortal standards. With the irrelevance of age inside the Continuum, I wondered why some chose to appear elderly while others took on a youthful appearance. Flashing out, he reappeared a few feet in front of me. "You think it's so simple becoming a Q." His acrid tone caused me to flinch. "For every one who succeeds, countless millions fail miserably and live out a lowly and miserably short existence. The more you try, the more you will fail."

"Ha! I've played along with your games so far," I said, exuding a confidence I was surprised I possessed. "Your tests are nothing more than trickery. You design them that way, because you not only want to see every candidate fail; you want to frighten them and force them to quit before they delve too far into your insidious minds. The Continuum doesn't prepare a legitimate entry test, because no Q takes an applicant seriously."

"You want a true test? Fine!" The elder Q clicked his fingers.

Suddenly I was standing in a field of poppies. The ground beneath me began shaking. I jumped over cracks as they formed, but my effort proved in vain as they grew too numerous. I quickly lost my balance and fell through a rift. No physical end presented itself, and I screamed as I plummeted further into the abyss. Imagining myself out of this hell, I waved my arms and formed a Q-flash around me. Like a girl in a bubble, I continued my descent until I wished my way back onto the stage where the elder Q stood, gasping at my performance. The crowd cheered upon my re-entry.

My guardian angel appeared beside me. "I told you, Q; She can perform a simple Q-flash. If you want to defeat her, you'll have to do better than that. She's already proven her way out of the White Walls, answered your silly riddles and created a verse. What more must you ask before she's proven her worthiness?"

The crowd broke into laughter as though Q had delivered the most ludicrous speech. Why did they cheer me, then mock me? What a fickle bunch, these Q!

"Enough!" the High Q bellowed as he floated onto the stage. "Forgive their mockery, child. They are jealous. If it were another candidate on the center stage, their behavior would be no different. The judges have reached a decision. I, being one of them, will introduce the other five." Two females and three males stood up and walked onto the stage. I had expected a venerable group on the judging panel, but none of them appeared much older than my brother, Alexander, with the exception of the High Q. As each past us to stand on my left, he announced their names and they acknowledged me. "This is Q," the High Q said and the first male nodded. "This is Q." The second male also nodded before taking his place. "This is Q." The third, a female, bowed to me then took her place. "This is Q, and this is Q." The last two, a male and a female, formed the end of the line.

The crowd clapped and cheered for about ten seconds and then fell silent again. They shifted from appearing excited to utterly bored.

I nearly moaned at the absurdity of the introduction when the subtly different inflections of each pronunciation dawned on me. That was how they told one another apart, I realized. The average mortal would never discern this difference and until now, neither had I.

"Greetings," I said, bowing to them.

"Oh please! You sound like an Akodian," Q said. I turned to glare at him. I had thought he was my greatest supporter and here he was criticizing me when I needed to prove my worthiness. He folded his arms and shrugged. "Any respectable Q would offer a 'how do you do?'"

"Leave the Akodians out of this!" someone shouted from the audience. As others booed and hissed, I suddenly realized they were threatened by the Akodians' rising power in the multiverse.

"Silence!" the High Q bellowed.

"Thanks for the advice," I responded tonelessly to my guardian angel. Was he being so harsh toward me, because the judges were about to fail me? Or was he directing animosity toward me, because he viewed me as another Q, someone to argue with? Returning my attention to the High Q, I said, "How do you do? And how did I do?"

"I am the final judge," he informed me and lifted his hand toward his fellow panel members. "You will fair better asking Q first."

"All right." I turned toward the first of the younger-looking Q and paused, making sure I got the inflection perfect. "Q, how did I do?"

"Satisfactory," the first Q replied. "Unquestionably."

"Undeniably," said the second without a prompting.

"Without a doubt, the most incredible performance I've witnessed from a Q not yet sanctioned," the female in the middle praised. "Why she may one day prove her ability among-"

"Oh, you're always so verbose, Q," the High Q interrupted. Although he must have been right, I suspected the High Q had stopped the third not only from breaking into a long speech, but from revealing confidential information. Who might I one day prove myself among?

"Good," the third Q modified.

The fourth turned to the last and said, "whatever Q decides goes for me." He took a step back and crossed his arms in front of his midsection. Getting the impression that he thought of himself as a lesser Q, I wondered why he had been selected for the judges' panel.

The fifth Q looked directly at the High Q, her brown eyes deepening toward a black hue. "If we allow her into the Continuum, she will make trouble as Q has. Only a fine strand binds the threads to multiverse as it is. She may prove its breaking point."

She was referring to my guardian angel. Like me, had he always been the one getting into trouble with his people? And what did the fifth judge mean when she referred to the binding of the multiverse? The Q must think of themselves as gods.

"Perhaps she will prove no better than Q," the High Q responded.

"I'm insulted," Q muttered, but his response went unacknowledged.

"That is precisely why I'm giving her a probationary membership of one-thousand years inside the Continuum." He looked to me, eyebrows furrowing. "Foul up and your existence will become as extraordinary as a Klingon mud fly."

Not quite able to block the image of the pesky insect out of my mind, I replied with only enough confidence to fool a non-telepath. "I understand and thank you for the opportunity to prove myself."

Members of the audience broke out into laughter again, giving me a sense of doom. What had I gotten myself into?

All six judges nodded in synchrony and responded, "You're welcome, Q." One by one each Q vanished inside a Q-flash, first the audience and then the judges, until only my guardian angel was left standing beside me.

"A thousand years!" I exclaimed. "How can anyone stay out of trouble for that long?"

"You are lucky. My probationary period was much longer."

"I suppose as I get older it won't seem nearly that long." I silence fell between us for several seconds. "Q, what happened to that Evil Q who confronted us in that white room?"

"Oh, he is indeed evil," Q agreed. "He is the leader of Faction 17. Q let him out of his penalty box right after he let me out of mine, though I begged Q not to. You will do your best to avoid Q if you wish to remain secure inside the Continuum."

"Faction 17. . .tell me more about these factions. When we were in Akodian space, you told me that there were 1,687 factions. That's a lot!"

"Not really, for a species such as the Q. There is plenty of time for you to learn about the factions. For now. . ." He bent down and sat on the edge of the stage. "I started Faction 1687 several million years ago in hopes to unify the Continuum. You are welcome to join my faction."

"You mean, I'm not automatically a member of your faction? You gave me my powers."

"Of course not! You have to make the choice to freely join a faction. You can join any faction that will have you, but it is my hope that you will see the wisdom in joining mine." He scanned the empty room as though wondering where our audience had gone. "Where would you like to go now? You can return to Mommy and Daddy, if you like? They have been quite worried about you."

"What!" My pulse began to beat faster. "I thought I was supposed to remain inside the Continuum."

He laughed. "Remain inside the Continuum! No self-respecting Q stays here for very long! We'd get bored out of our wits. There's a multiverse out there to explore. Why do you think I'm always popping in whenever and wherever I please?

"I can really go home? But months have passed over there."

Q shrugged. "A year and a half to be precise, but knowing Mommy and Daddy, they'll be so relieved to see you that they'll quickly forgive your absence. You are free to come and go as you choose, so long as you follow the rules."

"What are the rules?"

"I'm afraid you will have to figure them out for yourself. Break one, and you violate your probation."

"What happens if I violate my probation?"

Q sighed. "That depends on who catches you. We must leave the Grand Q Hall before we are cited for inappropriate usage." Before I could inquire further, he disappeared in a Q-flash.

Return home, I mused. Why not? Q-flashing, I briefly entered the threads, then wished myself home.


	28. Chapter 28: Enterprise Express

Chapter 28: "Enterprise Express"

As I flashed back into my room, I wondered how much time had passed in this universe. _Universe. _I would never again be able to say the word without thinking how spurious it sounded.

I had not slept. While I was gone, only a day had passed inside the Continuum, but certainly long enough that I should require sleep. So why wasn't I tired? Maybe Q required no sleep, I mused, thinking about what more I could accomplish with the extra time. I walked up to the chronometer and was shocked by the readout. I'd been gone from the _Enterprise_ for thirteen months! And it was not morning; it was late in the evening. So much for extra time.

Sam and Al were stirring in their cage. I fed them while I thought about what I should do. Peering down at them, I sensed they were in good health and spirits. Mother had probably been caring for them in my absence. _Mother_, I thought as a pang of homesickness overcame me. Why should I feel this way when from my perspective only a day had passed? How had my family faired during my long, thirteen-month absence?

Realizing I shouldn't walk up to my parents without a warning, I slipped into an existence between their verse and the threads. This would allow me to wander among the crew without being seen. My parents might have long ago lost hope of seeing me again. They had had to carry on with their lives at some point.

I entered the living area and listened to their after-dinner conversation. They were sitting on the sofa talking about a confrontation they had had with some species called the Kezniak. I had never heard of this race, but from my parents' conversation, I gathered that they weren't a people much for diplomacy. I listened for an hour, during which I was never mentioned. I didn't probe either of their thoughts, afraid I was not there either.

Slipping out of my parents' quarters, I moved on to the bridge where I learned more about the Kesniak from Data and the captain. They were a militant race bent on concurring the galaxy. I was doubtful that they would prove any fiercer than either the Klingons or the Romulans, but I was nonetheless intrigued enough to want to learn more. Starfleet had first encountered them not long after my departure when one of their vessels had inadvertently revealed the pocket wormhole technology to these aliens.

Listening to Riker and Data, I learned that this situation reminded the captain of the events that led up to the Klingons achieving warp capability. Surely the Kesniak were not a formidable enemy. I would have to learn more about them.

Riker exited the bridge, and Data, left in charge, assumed the command chair. Remaining invisible, I took the first officer's chair. Staring into Data's face, I longed to speak to my mentor. If Data were alone in his quarters, I would materialize before him. Since he was an android, he could best handle my return and could ease the news of my arrival to others.

When his shift ended a few hours later, I followed Data off the bridge and into his quarters. I Q-Flashed several meters behind him, eager to finally speak to someone. Startled, he turned to face me. It was good that he did not have a heart or I would surely have sent him to sickbay.

"Shannara! I cannot believe my eyes!" he said, using one of the many cliches he'd picked up from living with humans over the years. "We had thought that Q would never permit you to return to this universe." Quickly closing the gap between us, he placed his arms around me.

I welcomed his embrace, so relieved to make contact with someone other than a Q. "I'm happy to see you, too. I've missed you so much! Yet to me, it seems as though I've only been gone a couple of days. Time does not pass inside the Continuum as it does here," I explained. "I wasn't aware that I was aging rapidly until right before I returned. For the past several hours, I've been floating between this ship and the threads, looking for an opening. I've been afraid to approach anyone. How do I explain why I've been gone so long? My parents believe that I deserted them and have already moved on with their lives. I was listening to them last evening and they didn't even mention me once! It was almost as though they've forgotten about me."

"Let me talk with them," Data offered. "I will tell them that you have returned. It will not be as difficult as you fear. And I am certain they will be more than eager to welcome you back into their lives...as I am. They have not forgotten about you." Clutching my wrist, he stared at me as though not yet believing I was standing there. "Stay in my quarters until I return for you."

"All right. Thank you, Data."

After he left, I sat down at his console and tapped into the database. I had more than a year's worth of events to catch up on. I learned that all Starfleet vessels had been granted passage through the pocket wormholes only days after I had left for the Continuum and that much of the Delta Quadrant had since been mapped. I read through countless logs by a dozen or more Starfleet captains, enthralled by the details of many new cultures. Most of the recent entries went in to details about the Kezniak, first encountered by the _U.S.S. Erie_.

My research was interrupted when Data returned with my parents.

"Oh my God! It's true!" Mother exclaimed as she rushed over to me. Of course, she would never have believed that Data would lie to her, but so much time had passed that the long wait had long ago dulled any hopes of my return.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to–" I could not finish as tears overcame me.

"We're so happy to see you," Mother replied, wrapping her arms around me. "Aren't we, Worf?"

I peered up at Father, sensing a strange ambivalence coming from him. He didn't know whether he could trust me. He feared that my allegiance to the Continuum would persuade me to betray him again. I would have to work hard to regain his trust in me.

"Worf," Mother continued as she stood to her full height, while leaving an arm wrapped around my waist. "Please, welcome our daughter home." I sensed a different ambivalence in her, for she was struggling between her loyalty to me and to my father.

Father momentarily gritted his teeth before stepping forward. "Have you returned for good?" he asked.

"I cannot make any promises where Q is concerned," I said, biting my lip. Q was certainly not done with me, probably never would be. "Do any of us have control during one of his games?"

"Before you left, you said that Q would only take you to the Continuum if you went willingly. Did you or did you not go willingly?"

"I went to save Eric!"

My cheeks grew warm as I thought about my little brother. How had Eric's brief stay inside the Continuum affected him? Had he been trapped in a black verse or one as equally terrifying? I couldn't imagine the nightmares he'd had during my absence. Although Eric had suffered due to Q's actions, I was still overwhelmed by guilt as though I somehow could have prevented his trip to the Continuum. Maybe I unwittingly encouraged Q to take my brother. He had believed that by snatching Eric he could get me to admit that I wanted to join the Continuum. Now I felt a strong need to compensate for whatever anguish had befallen my brother.

"Eric did not suffer from his day inside the Continuum," Father told me. "He suffered from your long absence."

"We all did," Mother acknowledged. "We thought you had abandoned us."

"But I didn't mean to. Only a day passed for me inside the Continuum while thirteen months passed over here. If I had known how to control time. . .I never would have let you suffer as you did."

"If I may interject," Data said. "Eric was failing at his studies, but he has shown remarkable improvement over the past three months. He has learned to adjust to Shannara's absence. Will he not also learn to adjust to her return? Will not we all?"

Unlike Eric, I had enjoyed my time inside the Continuum. I had unlocked the mystery of the black verse and had solved every riddle the Q had brought before me. If Mother or Father found out I had grown to appreciate being a Q, they would be devastated and our family might be forever shattered.

Yet despite this fear, I couldn't denounce the Continuum. I was more afraid of what the Q would do if I violated my probation then how my family would receive me the next time I returned from the Continuum. A thousand years! How would I ever survive that long?

"Tell me that you will never again join Q willingly," Father pleaded, "and we will take you back into our home as though you were never absent."

"I cannot promise anything," I said solemnly.

A long, frightening moment passed until Mother spoke up. "Worf, she's our daughter," she said. "We can't turn our back on her."

"We will go home then," Father acknowledged. Without looking back at me, he walked past Mother and excited Data's quarters.

Although Mother did look at me, her expression was mixed with both longing and bitterness. She wanted to accept me back into her loving arms, but she resented that I had willingly left her to travel with Q. She held out a hand and lightly touched me on the cheek, then turned and followed Father's footsteps.

I wanted to go with them, to at least try to resume a life resembling what we had had before. First, I needed to acknowledge my mentor's help. "Thank you, Data," I said.

"It was my pleasure," he responded. "Your parents will come around in time. Do not be a stranger, Shannara. Remember, I will always be here to offer you advice and guidance."

"I will remember."

"Eric, someone is here to see you," Mother said, stepping into my brother's room ahead of me.

"Shannara!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the floor where he had a pile of toys scattered about. He rushed toward me and wrapped his arms around me. "I thought I lost you!" He tightened his grip and held on to me as though he thought I would evaporate in his arms.

"I'm not lost, Eric," I told him. "I'm here now."

"It was all my fault that you went away. If I hadn't of agreed to go with that man, you wouldn't have had to trade yourself for me. I was so stupid!"

I gently pulled away from my brother so I could look him in the eyes. He had grown quite a bit since I had last seen him. I'd missed so much of his personal growth as well.

"Eric, it wasn't your fault. None of it was. The Q are very manipulative and Q used you to get at me. I want you to tell yourself that you're not to blame and that you shouldn't feel guilty. I'm the one who should apologize to you. I'm sorry for staying away so long and for making you worry about me."

"Oh Shannara, I'm so happy you're back! Please, don't ever go away again!"

Biting at my lower lip, I refrained from making a promise I probably could not keep. Undoubtedly, I would go away again. What if more time passed when I next traveled over to the Continuum? What if my brother was a grown man after my next trip? I had missed a year of his life already. I could have been around to help him learn to read or to memorize his math facts.

"Eric, I can't–"

"Shannara," Mother interrupted. "Surely you have control over this Q-flashing. If your loyalties lie in the right place, you'll stay where you belong."

I turned toward her, looking her squarely in the eyes. She couldn't sense the doubt in me! "Oh...you're right." I didn't want to tell her I'd never leave, for one day I would betray that promise. I couldn't tell her that my loyalties didn't entirely lie with her and Father; that I'd felt an affinity for Q for a long time. "I love all of you," I said, reaching behind me to grasp Eric's hand. "And although it seemed like only a couple of days to me, I really missed you." My words felt so awkward, but I was determined to plunge forward and reestablish my place within this family. "Let's celebrate my return. Why don't we plan a lovely dinner and you invite your friends. Eric can even invite Brett if he wants."

"Yay! A party!" Eric exclaimed.

I sensed chagrin in Mother. She was a bit perturbed that I'd assumed her role by suggesting a party. "Shannara, I wish that were possible, but your father and I must attend a diplomatic conference this evening. We want very much to spend time with you, but we have our duties."

"Duties? If you really cared that I'm back, you would ask Captain Riker to assign someone else to this conference." As soon as the words were out, I regretted them. "I'm sorry." I averted my eyes to the floor. "I shouldn't expect everything to stop just because I've returned."

"I'm glad you're mature enough to see reason. This conference is vital in establishing Starfleet strategy in dealing with a new enemy, the Kezniak."

"The aliens who used the wormhole technology," I said before realizing that I was admitting to having spied on the crew before materializing on board.

"Yes." She fixed me with a suspicious look. "How much do you know about them?"

"Everything in the computer's database," I replied, making a quick recovery. "I read it while Data went to tell you and Father that I'd returned. Mother, may I attend this conference?"

"Yeah, me too! Me too!" Eric piped up.

"No! That wouldn't be appropriate. Why would you even ask such a thing?"

Before I answered, I thought about how I'd once been allowed to participate in the mapping of the Delta Quadrant. Now after spending time in an alternate verse among a species of superior beings, I was not allowed to attend a simple conference. The irony did not escape me. "I thought it would be an opportunity to learn more about diplomacy." I paused. "It could help if I ever pursue a career in Starfleet." I had no intention of ever joining the Academy, but shielded that from Mother.

"Shannara, even if I thought it would be beneficial to have you there, I don't have the authority to approve it."

"But you're friends with Captain Riker, right? I'm sure if you talk to him, you can convince him to let me attend."

Mother placed her hands on her hips. "Look, I was devastated when you didn't return from the Continuum and yes, I'm frightened that you will go back and never return again. But if I allow myself to be intimidated by you, then our roles will forever be reversed. You are a Q and I am a mortal being, but I am still your mother and I expect you to show me the respect I deserve. This conference is between Akodians and Starfleet officers and children should stay at home where they belong."

I was stunned by Mother's sudden bravado. Until this moment, I'd been sensing deep apprehension within her. "All right," I said in a squeaky voice. "We can always do something together as a family tomorrow."

"Good and we shall. Lieutenant Miller will be arriving shortly to stay with you and Eric until we return." Mother held her arms out to me. "Now give me a hug and tell me you missed me as much as I did you."

I accepted her embrace, not fighting the tears. _Great_, I thought. _I just came back from a year inside the Continuum and now I need a babysitter._

When Mother left the room, Eric asked, "Shannara, want to play a game?"

Before I wouldn't have even tolerated playing a game with Eric. Now, I welcomed him like hot cinnamon rolls in the morning. I produced a game of Kot-is-Skot from his closet and we sat down on the floor to enjoy our play. During the middle of our second game, Mother poked her head inside to let us know that Lieutenant Miller had arrived and that she and Father were leaving for the conference. She was pleased that Eric and I were getting along. For a while, I tried not to think about the Kezniak conference. After winning three games against my little brother, however, I longed for a challenge.

"Eric, would you mind playing against the computer for a while?" I asked.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"You're better off not knowing. That way you won't get into trouble." Quickly, I left his room before he could protest.

"Is everything all right?" Miller asked from the sofa.

"Fine," I said barely acknowledging her before retreating to my own room. Once the door closed behind me, I made myself invisible, then I Q-flashed off the _Enterprise_.

I flashed into the large auditorium where the conference was being held and scanned the crowd for my parents. Many species were represented here, most of them Federation members. On the far right side, I spotted my parents sitting with Captain Riker, Commanders Data and La Forge and Lieutenant Berlitz. I approached them.

The volume in the auditorium was loud as the attendees talked among themselves. I nearly reached the _Enterprise _crew before I grasped what they were saying. I wished I could make myself visible and actively participate in their discussion. I didn't understand what was so wrong about my being here.

"If we're not able to resolve this matter soon," Riker said, "the Akodians may terminate access to the wormholes."

"You don't think it's that serious, do you?" Mother asked.

"The Kezniak are a vicious, barbaric race," Father mumbled. "They don't care who they destroy to build their empire."

"Sounds a lot like Klingon history," La Forge commented.

"To close down the wormholes," Data began, "would require enormous effort. Although many of them would collapse by destroying the larger wormholes, which channel them, some would require individual detonation. I believe the Akodians would be wise to find another solution to this conflict."

"It is better for them to destroy the wormholes than for the Kezniak to destroy this galaxy!" Father argued.

Certainly, Father was exaggerating. The Kezniak couldn't be more of a threat than the Klingons ever had been. Then again, there were a lot of delegates at this conference.

Ambassador Picard stepped out onto the stage followed by an Akodian delegate. The room quickly quieted down as everyone raptly waited for Picard to speak. "Thank you all for coming here tonight," he said. "As you know, the Kezniak have proven uncooperative in the fair use of the Akodian wormholes. With Akodian sanction, I've made several proposals to the Kezniak, which I believe were compliant with Federation directives. The Kezniak have continued to prove quite hostile. They are an irrational coalition; one which I believe will quickly go asunder as fighting among themselves escalates. However, we cannot presume that we have the luxury of waiting for them to undo themselves.

"After long hours of debate, the Akodian high council and myself have masterminded a plan to prevent the Kezniak from becoming a powerful nemesis. We will aggressively guard every wormhole in the galaxy."

This caused a commotion among the audience. Many attempted to ask questions as though their voice would be heard above all the others. Picard held up a hand to silence them and slowly the room quieted down.

Picard then turned toward the delegate on stage with him. "Kelnik, perhaps you can enlighten our colleagues as to how we can make this possible."

The Akodian cleared his throat. He was nervous. "Greetings," he began. "We will begin by selecting our best armored warships. Then we will strategically place them near each of our bridge wormholes. The bridge between the pockets will be constantly monitored. Any unauthorized starships will be detained–by force if necessary. Hopefully, we will keep casualties at a minimum, but our main objective is to stop all non-sanctioned use of the wormholes." He nodded for Picard to take over again.

"As you must imagine, this will be quite an undertaking. However, we believe that the Federation is strong enough and vast enough to overpower our new enemy. We represent many races as you can witness here, now, in this room. We will not retreat. We will not lose our freedom to travel peacefully and efficiently among the quadrants."

This warranted an elevated applause. Everyone believed that the Kezniak would soon be defeated and that their wormhole privileges were no longer in jeopardy. Maybe they were right. Maybe the Kezniak would prove an easy enemy to defeat. I couldn't help wondering, though, whether the Kezniak weren't justified in planning their own counterattack.

I looked toward Captain Riker, who was clapping as vigorously as everyone else. Still, he was uncertain about the outcome of this conflict. He didn't want to see the wormholes systematically collapsed, but feared that the Kezniak would somehow continue to dominate less-advanced civilizations while the wormholes remained open.

I scanned the emotions of the crowd and found others who feared the same. And as the applause died down and Picard and Kelnik began to take questions from the audience, I didn't sense even a gradual decrease in their apprehension.

I peered into Mother's face. I could have taken care of the Kezniak problem with one click of my fingers, If only Mother would let me use the power of the Q.

If they would trust the Q and not see them as their enemy, then the Kezniak would not exist in the multiverse.

Having heard enough, I Q-flashed back to my bedroom and once again becoming visible, I ventured out to find my brother. Might as well beat him at a few more games of Kot-is-skot.


	29. Chapter 29: Interference

Chapter 29: "Interference"

Nearly a month after the conference between the Federation and the Akodians, worry about the Kezniak threat continued. Although Embassador Picard's strategy to guard every Akodian wormhole had thus far kept unauthorized ships from accessing them, the number of Kezniak vessels flying near wormholes had more than doubled. They appeared ready to strike.

While war seemed imminent, I had fallen back into a semblance of a normal routine. The atmosphere at home remained tense. I coexisted with my parents and with Eric as they continued the routine they had established in my absence. My parents behaved as though I were merely a guest who was capable of managing my day independently from theirs and acknowledged my presence in the same manner as they would any of their shipmates.

Fortunately, Data had eagerly resumed his role as my mentor and friend. I met with him three times a week after his duty shift ended.

On a morning about four weeks after my return, I waited for my family to leave before gathering up my data padd and latest experiment, a hybrid of two flowering plants found on Riegus IV. I headed for the Arboretum. So far, all six of my trials had failed to yield a viable plant. Maybe I would accomplish something surrounded by thriving plant life. It was due this evening when Data's duty shift ended. I used to find his assignments challenging, but attainable. Now I could barely concentrate on the simplest steps. What had the Continuum done to me? I was relieved that I no longer required sleep. I might need the extra time to complete this task.

I stepped off the turbolift onto Deck 11. The corridor leading to the Arboretum was empty from both directions. Maybe the Arboretum would provide a peaceful atmosphere. Heading in its direction, I traveled only a few meters when a purple and green pattern appeared on the wall, expanding and blending together like rain mixing with sand. Holes appeared in the titanium as though the wall was thinning.

"Q!" I said, knowing immediately that this strange discoloration had no natural cause. Q was not causing the anomaly, though. So which member of his species was wreaking havoc with me? "This petty display doesn't scare me. Show yourself or leave me alone!"

The image dissolved and the wall returned to normal, but no Q appeared to challenge me. "Fine. Whatever. I don't have time for your childish games."

I reached the Arboretum with no further incident. I took a seat in the center where I had a decent view of most of the plants. Maybe they would inspire me to write the correct formula to produce the hybrid plant. Data had told me that for the past fifty years, Starfleet botanists had reproduced this plant, the eclapius, for medicinal purposes. In nature, the plant took about two week to sprout. Using technology to accelerate the process, a plant could begin to grow in hours. I accessed the notes from my previous experiments on my data padd and studied the failed formulas. What had gone wrong with them? The next to last test had seemed the closest to succeeding. That time, the plant had formed buds, but had never bloomed and quickly dried up despite adequate water and fertilizer.

"Stop puzzling over it and use the power of the Q," a male said. "Q's an imbecile for giving the power of the Q to someone who won't even reap its benefits."

I looked up at the second Q, whom I'd met from the white room, standing, knees bent, on the table. He seemed even taller and had probably altered his appearance to intimidate me. I vowed not to let it work.

"I thought Q sent you to oblivion," I said acerbically. I didn't like him and saw no reason to hide it.

He waved the notion aside with a hand. "He's been threatening to do that for several millennia. Very soon, he will be overthrown. He does not scare me" He leaned toward me. "And neither do you."

"Are you planning to overthrow him?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled smugly as though he already had a plan in place.

"Oh please! Q was from Faction 1. He did not strike me as weak. He'll see you coming a parsec away. Besides, no one will want to belong to the Continuum with you as their leader."

"I have _many_ supporters, who would gladly become my constituents. I don't need the likes of you following me. You hardly have the right to call yourself Q. You have the power of the Q and refuse to use it. Your precious Federation is about to go to war. Why don't you click your fingers and eliminate the enemy?"

"Murder an entire species!" I exclaimed. While I admitted that the Kezniak were a nasty enemy, certainly not all the civilians among their species deserved to die.

"Why not? I've done it before. So it angered Q." He smirked. "All the more fun."

"Maybe someone should annihilate you and your kind." My heart was beating so fast as I spoke that I barely got the words out.

He laughed long and hard. "_Shannara,"_ he said mockingly. He said my name as though he'd gotten a taste of rotten tuna and needed to spit it out. "Why are you so attached to that mortal name? And you haven't visited the Continuum since you were placed on probation. You haven't even ventured away from this lowly verse to any other point in the multiverse. And you dare call yourself a Q! You are too weak to even prick my finger."

"What is the purpose of your visit? To annoy me?"

"Someone has to set you straight. Q never will. He'd wait an eternity for you to behave as a proper Q. I've never seen a Q so attached to his own creation. It's disgusting! Relinquish the power of the Q and I'll forget you ever existed. Don't and you _will_ suffer."

He was afraid of me. He only pretended not to be to camouflage the truth. Before I had visited the Continuum, he, and others like him, had not seen me as a threat, but something had happened to me while I was inside the Continuum. I had evolved. I no longer required sleep, nor sustenance. I understood my connection to the threads and how to use them to manipulate my existence.

Something was preventing the Evil Q from acting against me. Otherwise, he would have sent me to oblivion rather than waste time playing a menace. For a reason I had yet to grasp, he couldn't remove the power of the Q from me. I had to voluntarily give it up. Why was he threatened by me?

"Using that power inside this verse would be cheating. You've probably been a Q too long to understand that. I will visit other verses some day, but I spent a long time away from my family and I want to spend time with them now. Equally important, Data has begun teaching me again and if I were to disappear, he would be disappointed in me."

"You're worried about cheating and hurting an android's feelings?" Q scoffed, obviously taking offense. "You are a ridiculous breed! What does Q see in you?"

"You don't care about me, so why are you wasting time on me? Can you find nothing else in the multiverse to interest you? Go away!"

"If you're smart enough to be a Q, then you _know_ why I'm here. And it's not to rid myself of boredom. Too many Q use that excuse. It's nauseating."

Smiling like a clown, he waited for me to puzzle out his motives. You're hoping I'll break one of the rules so the High Q will throw me out of the Continuum. If you move fast, I won't have a chance to learn the rules. How many other would-be Q have you gotten thrown out? 50? 100? Well, I won't play your game and I won't be the next to go. Unless-"

"Yes?" He leaned forward, not hiding his pleasure over my puzzlement.

"Not playing games is breaking one of the rules."

"You're sure...that's your final answer?"

"You're playing a game now! And yes, that's my final answer. I'll play your stupid, silly games and I'll win. Even better, I'll send you to oblivion one day." Realizing I sounded overly cocky, I hoped I was not shortly disproved and ridiculed by all members of the Continuum.

"I bet you will," he said smugly and crossed his arms. It seemed as though he was mocking me for a future success. How ironic that he could find triumph over it.

Surprised by this announcement, I was unable to come up with a witty response. _Really smart, Shannara_, I chastised myself (I was attached to my mortal name). He'd win by default if I was unable to play.

"Rule number two: Never underestimate a Q." He seemed unperturbed by my moment of silence. "Just because you haven't yet freely used the power of the Q, doesn't mean you never will." I wondered whether he was choosing to ignore my current disadvantage because he didn't want to see his game end so quickly. A weakness I would turn to an advantage.

"I thought I was supposed to figure out the rules through puzzles and trickery. You're making this game too easy. Make it more difficult or I'll defeat you in minutes. Oblivion will last a very long time."

"Oh really? What makes you think the answer isn't already more difficult than it appears? Realize, the rule works both ways." Without warning, he flashed out.

Not sure he'd left, I searched the entire Arboretum, half-expecting him to be playing a childish game of _Hide and Seek_. Or with a Q was it _Mind and Seek_? Why had I opened my big mouth and gotten myself into trouble? I'd be lucky if he didn't send _me_ to oblivion. After all, he had far more experience with the power of the Q than I had.

I sat back down at the table, trying to maintain my composure and hide my fear. "Q, I'm not searching every centimeter of this ship for you, because you're not here in the physical form anymore, but your mind is still on the _Enterprise_. You can't resist spying on me. So listen to me: You won't win this game!"

With a sense of euphoria, I returned my attention to my data padd and slightly altered the formula. Satisfied, I removed an empty pot from my experiment box and filled it with soil. I walked over to the replicator and instructed it to make a another batch of fertilizer using the new formula. I added two tablespoons of the new fertilizer to the pot, then pressed two fingers into the center to form an impression large enough for the seeds.

After planting the seeds and watering them, I watched the pot as though the plant would immediately sprout. I was so intent on it that I didn't realize someone else had entered the Arboretum until she was right behind me. Gasping, I flipped around to confront my unexpected visitor. She was a tall woman with an angular face framed by a short clip. Although she was wearing a lieutenant's uniform, she was not a Starfleet officer and did not belong on the _Enterprise_.

"Q, you startled me," I admitted only to wish I could take my words back. Rule number three, I bet: Never admit weakness to another Q.

"I heard Q paid you a visit," she said, folding her arms across her well-endowed chest. News traveled faster than warp ten through the Continuum. "What kind of game is that imbecile playing now?"

"The same as you." She narrowed her eyes in obvious offense. "You've both come to interrupt my work. You don't want me to succeed as a Q and you'll do anything within your power to interfere with my progress."

"Within our power," she mocked. "Are you forgetting there are no limits to what the Q can do?"

"I haven't forgotten anything. I just don't subscribe to the belief that the Q are omniscient. Very powerful, yes, but you have your limits. Otherwise, I wouldn't be sensing that you're threatened by me."

"Threatened! You think I'm threatened by the likes of you? You're a little girl with almost no experience beyond the confines of this starship."

"Oh but my age should mean naught now that I'm a Q, if your claim is true. All-knowing. All-powerful. Immortal."

She leaned toward me, a smile playing at her lips. "Do you think you can beat me? You're afraid to travel the multiverse without holding onto Q's hand. Let go of him. Join me instead."

Although I hesitated, I didn't waver my stare. I couldn't let her think I was backing down! "You're trying to trick me. Get me to drop my defenses and then send me to oblivion." She intended to defeat me and from what I'd seen thus far of the Q, they fought their battles with minds, not with fists. "You're not here as a representative of the Continuum. You've come to fight me one on one. The Q don't care about each other. You're all in a battle for the finish!"

She reared her head back and laughed. "If you don't like the game, then why are you playing?"

She wasn't getting the better of me that easily! "I never said I didn't like the game. I just don't like the other players. You're a bunch of egotistical bullies hell bent on destroying one another and anything else that gets in your way. You care nothing about anyone but yourself." Even though I sensed contemptible pleasure from her, I faltered. She deserved my barrage, but was that true of all Q? My Q, while admittedly obnoxious, certainly didn't fall in her league.

"You think you know me so well despite your limited experience. You don't understand the etiquette of being a Q. Otherwise, you wouldn't make such a bold assumption. Not all Q are against each other. I have allies, even a few familiars. You could be one too if you joined me. You think I'm trying to trick you. You are wise to be cautious. But unlike Q, I do see your strengths. I would be a fool not to want to make them mine."

"If you can't beat them, join them," I thought out loud.

"That would be a very smart move. I would make you my second in command of Faction 1010."

"I'm hardly convinced you'd make a good ally. I'm not wrong about you or about my other visitor today. Maybe other Q aren't as evil. Maybe some even go so far as to call themselves friendly. Surely, there are some good ones among you. I'm finished with this round. Call it a draw or call yourself a winner if you like. I don't care. Now why don't you act like Q and play a game of _Mind and Seek_?"

"Stoop to his petty level?"

I turned my back on her and wrapped my hands around the pot. "Do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve me. I'm going to finish this experiment. And before you say anything, Q already suggested that I use the power of the Q to make the plant grow, but if I do that, I'll have no sense of accomplishment." Glancing back over my shoulder, I realized I was again alone in the Arboretum.

Hopefully, no other Q would show up today to challenge me. I was lucky that they hadn't teamed up against me, but I doubted that was in their nature. That thought led me to wonder why Q hadn't shown up today to defend me. Unless, he wanted me to fight my own battles.

Setting the pot aside, I reviewed my history notes until the end of the Alpha shift when I was scheduled to meet Data inside his quarters. When the time arrived, the seed had not yet begun to sprout and with great reluctance, I picked up the pot and carried it to Data's quarters.

Data was touching up a painting he had been working on for a couple of weeks. One might find it hard to believe that an android would have trouble perfecting anything, but Data had taught me the difference between logic and creativity. As I silently watched him add a few more strokes, I contemplated telling him about my visitors. He set his pallet down and greeted me. "Good evening, Shannara," he said. "I trust you're ready to share the results of your experiment?"

"I wish I had more to share with you," I responded, glancing down at the pot. To my amazement, I saw a tiny sprout emerging. Still, that was no indication it would produce the desired flowers.

Data gestured toward his desk. "Set the pot over there and explain to me what you have learned from this experiment."

I did as he asked and then searching through my notes, floundered for a way to adequately evaluate this project. "I tried several formulas. Only a couple produced anything. I made one last attempt earlier today, but as you can see, it's too soon to tell what the results will be."

"May I take a look at your formulas?" Data asked, holding his hand out for my data padd.

I handed it to him and anxiously awaited his evaluation, afraid to peer over his shoulder as he read through four weeks worth of notes. He finished in thirty seconds. "Your final formula is correct. Your plant will mature in about six days."

I took my data padd back from him and stared at my formula, amazed. After weeks of painstaking notes, scribbled equations and replicated attempts, could I have been lucky enough to have hit on the right formula only hours before turning in the experiment?

"Congratulations," Data continued. "When you find two species which can coexist, you've discovered harmony."

"Is everything else chaos?" I asked, thinking of my encounter with the two Q in the Arboretum. With pride, I realized I had accomplished this without the Power of the Q.

"Not necessarily. If that were true, the universe would be unable to function properly. Civilizations would never form and technological advances would never occur."

I understood what Data was telling me, but I couldn't stop dwelling on the idea of chaos. It defined the Q perfectly. How had they held the Continuum together for millions of years? The two Q who had visited me today had a particular dislike for one another and I wondered what chaos would bring if I brought them together for a little game of my own.

"And we would never have become friends," Data continued, snapping me back to the present.

"Who would want to live in a universe where you can't make friends," I responded.

"Indeed."

Data lectured me in science, history, and checked over my English composition, then tested me on the molecular biology of several plants I'd studied. After scoring a ninety-eight percent on the test, I was dismissed for the evening.

I moved quickly on my game plan. Walking up to a commpanel, I asked the computer to locate all unoccupied areas of the ship other than officer's quarters. Cargo Bay 1 on Deck 5 looked like a good playing field. I took the first empty turbolift and called out to the Q as I stepped out. "You left the game unfinished!" I told the first. "You're breaking rule number two and I'm ready to play."

He popped in on top of a barrel. "You asked me to leave. Now you're pouting because I'm gone." He placed a hand on his chin, appearing bored. "A true Q wouldn't be that indecisive."

"You're full of the mind games, aren't you?" I countered. "We'll see how well you fair against Q."

"Q! You wouldn't be foolish enough to bring her into this." He hesitated. "Would you?"

"Why? Are you afraid of her?"

"Of course not." He straightened the wrinkles out of his white jacket. "Bring her on if you must!"

"Great, because she's itching for a new challenge. She'll enjoy this showdown. "

He stood on top of the barrel and with a smile, said, "I might enjoy this as well."

I looked upward as though an alternate verse lay in that direction. "Right Q? Let's all play the game." _Let's see who enjoys this the most_, I thought.

"You wish to challenge me?" she stated arrogantly as she flashed inches in front of me. Obviously she didn't believe in letting others have space.

I took three steps back. "Yes _we_ do."

The male Q clapped his hands and rolled his head back to let out a thunderous laugh. "How presumptuous of you, Shannara Rozhenko, to think I would take your side."

I leaned to my left to peer past Q to eye Q. "You refuse to take my side, you refuse to take hers. Yet you claim to have devoted followers."

"Oh spare me," the female Q exclaimed. The reaction I was hoping for, both were moving toward my game plan. "He doesn't get along with anyone."

"And you're the queen of charm," he countered, jumping off the barrel. "People flock to roam in your pasture. If I were a fly, I'd bathe in your manure."

"You're not a fly; you're a maggot!" She hurled herself at him and a furious battle waged, not of fists, but of minds. The insults raced out of their mouths so quickly, I could hardly understand the words. I was amazed at how physically close they remained and how angry their tones escalated, while neither resorted to violence.

I waved my arm and sent them away in a Q-flash. They were so intent on degrading each other that they probably wouldn't realize their surroundings had changed for a day or two. Good riddance, I thought. They wouldn't be meddling in my probation for a long while. _Don't ever accuse me of not using the power of the Q again!_ Content, I left the storage room and returned to my quarters.

Eric was sitting at the table coloring and Mother and Father were sitting on the sofa. Standing to face me, Mother said, "You're late for dinner, Shannara. What took you so long?"

Was she actually worried about me? I thought about telling her my tutoring session had run longer than normal, but knew intuitively she had already contacted Data to check on me.

"The computer told us you were on Deck 5," Father added. "You have no business up there."

"I'm sorry. I was working on a surprise for Eric," I responded. Looking at my brother through the corner of my eye, I had to quickly produce something. How could I lie to them so easily? I was behaving more and more like a true Q.

"What surprise?" Eric asked excitedly.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Shannara?" Mother said in a stern tone. She knew I was making up the surprise to cover the truth. She didn't call me on it though because she did not want to acknowledge that I was behaving like a Q.

It was bedtime. Again. For the past few weeks since I had returned from the Continuum, I hadn't slept. Most nights, I'd spent reading, but I'd become bored with too much study time. I knew now why people were meant to sleep: it gave them a chance to clear their minds. If only I _could_ sleep.

I knelt on the floor to peer in at the little people inside my dollhouse, snug in their beds. "It would be so wonderful to dream again."

"Sleep if you want," Q said, popping in on the edge of my bed. He didn't startle me. I was used to his visits. "Your android friend requires no sleep and yet he enjoys an occasional dream. If you believe it's necessary to exist in the same boring routine, then will yourself to become tired."

"I can do that?"

"You're a Q, aren't you?"

"All-powerful," I said with a smirk, amazed at how simple it was.

"But I didn't pop in to tuck you into bed. That was a good show you put on this evening in the cargo bay. They've both convinced themselves that they're the greatest Q who ever walked the multiverse. They still don't realize what hit them. What they don't know _will_ hurt them."

"You were watching?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be a good mentor if I didn't monitor you. You threw out the garbage. Well done, Q!""

I sat beside him and almost reached my hand out to him before thinking better of it. "Q, why do you like me? From what I see of your people, no one likes anyone."

He shook his head sadly. "The competition has become too steep. After millennia of battling for the top spots inside the Continuum, most every Q has learned to think only of themselves. There are a few, though, who believe that absolute power is not the most important goal in the multiverse. We have allies. Someday, I'll introduce you to some of them. You may find a Q or two you like after all. Good night, Shannara." He flashed out, but I heard him add softly, "pleasant dreams."

"I already have found a Q I like," I replied and yawned. Maybe I would allow myself to grow tired and dream up a surprise for my baby brother.


	30. Chapter 30: Strange Changes

Chapter 30: "Strange Changes"

Five days a week, I walked the corridors and took the turbolift to Data's quarters. All _seemed_ normal. Even my parents were beginning to warm up to me again. Then, several weeks after I'd sent the two Qs to oblivion, my routine was again interrupted.

I heard the child's laughter before I saw her and wondered why she wasn't in school. I quickened my pace to catch up with her. A girl of about seven was kicking a red ball across the corridor. I did not recognize her, but the _Enterprise_ regularly received newly assigned crew.

"Want to play?" she asked. Her long, black hair was pulled into two neat ponytails.

"I'm on my way to Commander Data's quarters for tutoring," I responded. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I don't need school," she replied and kicked the ball against a turbolift. Sensing the motion, the doors opened.

Stepping around the girl as she retrieved the ball, I entered the turbolift. The door nearly slid closed. To my surprise, she grabbed the door, with more strength than a seven-year old human girl should possess, and climbed inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Playing a game," she responded as the door slid shut.

"_Please state your destination," _the computer droned.

I was too taken aback by the girl's actions and words to respond. For she was not really a girl, I realized. "What do you want from me, Q?"

Instead of responding, she began bouncing the ball against the wall and singing, "One, two, buckle my shoe; three, four, shut the door. . ."

"_Please state your destination."_

"Computer open the door."

Suddenly, the familiar humming of the ship's engines stopped and the lights went out.

"Uh oh," the Q, not-a-girl said.

Was she responsible for our sudden halt or had the _Enterprise_ encountered an anomaly? Using the power of the Q, I flashed out of the turbolift and back out into the corridor. With no crew member in sight, I ran down the corridor, certain that Q would accompany me. Her laughter followed me and seconds later, the red ball struck my feet, nearly tripping me. Q retrieved it, but did not throw it at me again.

I thought about flashing onto the bridge, but Q would follow me wherever I went and the bridge crew would be powerless to stop whatever she had planned. I had to lead her into a trap, but where could I take her that wouldn't place others in danger?

The red klaxons began blaring as emergency powers were rerouted. The red glow blinked on and off intermittently with less vigor than if the ship had full power.

"_This is the captain,"_ Riker came over the comm system, sounding tinny and far away. "_We have encountered a gaseous anomaly of unknown origin about 10,000 kilometers in diameter. It has surrounded the ship and for reasons we have not yet determined, has rendered our ship incapable of warp. We do not appear to be in any immediate danger, but remain vigilant as we work at freeing the Enterprise from this anomaly. Captain Riker out."_

"Children, you need to return to your quarters now," someone called out.

I glanced back to see an officer in an engineering uniform. Ignoring his urgent order, I returned my focus to the not-a-little girl. Q was relentlessly intent on me and I couldn't divert her attention to someone more vulnerable. I led Q into a Jeffrey's tube and into an unused cargo bay. Empty containers only offered a false sense of security to hide behind. My chances were greater if I faced Q head-on.

"Q, what do you want from me!" I demanded again, turning to face her.

"I only want to play," she insisted. Our eyes locked.

"If you only want to play, then why did you stop the ship?"

She dropped the red ball and it rolled out of sight. Hoisting herself up, she sat atop one of the empty containers. "What makes you think I stopped the ship?" Suddenly, her voice sounded as mature as the years she had undoubtedly lived. "We are not all out to destroy the multiverse." Not waiting for my response, she left in a Q-flash.

Not all Q were bad, I realized, and eventually I would learn that even some would go out of their way to help me. If the girl-Q had not stopped the ship, then someone or something I had not yet encountered had. Anxiously, I made my way back to our quarters, where I found Mother and Eric. The alarm was no longer sounding, but the red klaxons were still lighting up the otherwise darkened room.

"What has happened?" I asked mother, grasping for a non-Continuum explanation.

"We're not yet certain, but we detected three Kesniak ships less than a parsec from here."

"They don't have the technology to stop the _Enterprise_," I pointed out with only the slightest doubt in my voice. "Their presence here is only a coincidence."

"I shouldn't be telling you this," Mother said as she began to pace. "You're only a girl. But you're no ordinary girl." She wandered nervously around the sofa before continuing. "The Kesniak are not alone. They were accompanied by two Hirogen hunting vessels."

"The Hirogen. . . aren't they from the Delta Quadrant? How did they arrive here? Unless. . ."

"I've told you enough about them. Commander La Forge has assured us that the warp engines will be operational within forty-five minutes, so we are in no danger of any attack."

I walked to the viewwindow as though I could see the alien starships from that vantage point. Something was not right about the timing of both the child Q and the Kesniak and Hirogen's arrival. Who was instigating this standstill?

Suddenly, the overhead lights came back on and Eric clapped his hands, exclaiming "Yay!"

"I'm going to my room," I informed Mother. Despite the uncertainty of the situation, I felt remarkably calm and in control. After slipping into my room, I went to the console and brought up the computer database. "Computer, access information on the Hirogen and display on screen."

"_Accessing. . ."_

A moment later, my screen filled with data on the Hirogen. They were a spacefaring civilization from the Delta Quadrant, who had long ago lost any identity with a homeworld. Instead, their culture revolved around the hunt and some of their most prized possessions were body parts of other species. As I read the details of their gruesome hunts, I was not surprised that Data had not spoken of them during one of our lessons. They hunted in packs, spending a great deal of time studying their prey to prevent the hunted from becoming the prey. I could not understand how two small hunting vessels with only a handful of crew members could pose a threat to the _Enterprise_.

"You are wasting your time," someone said and I turned around to see a Klingon woman. Only she was no Klingon.

"What should I be doing, Q?" I asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? Tap into the power of the Q and eliminate this threat! Your captain would be so grateful, and we could get on with the show. This is boring and stale."

"Sorry I don't provide better entertainment for you."

She stood up and glided toward me until our faces were only a dozen centimeters apart. "Why are you afraid? These aliens intend to do you harm. They want to destroy the people you love! Perhaps you see them as offering no threat to these puny mortals. You are mistaken. The Hirogen are clever beyond your imaginings. They are unaware of your presence, however and they are no match for the power of the Q. Use it! Destroy them!"

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do?" I demanded boldly.

"I am only offering my vast wisdom as advice. Take it. Leave it. I do not care if these puny mortals survive your trial." With that, she Q-flashed out of my room.

I returned my attention to the viewwindow and the alien ships just out of view. I could sense them as clearly as if they were upon us. I held up my right hand and with my thumb and forefinger imagined I could crush one of their starships between them. I could, really.

A vision of Q in a white robe passed before me. I was not like Q. Lowering my arm, I had no better idea of how to resolve this crisis, but I wasn't about to join the likes of Q.

With the fortitude uncommon to a ten-year old girl, I went back out to the living area to sit with mother and wait out this crisis. I had to trust Captain Riker and his bridge crew. They had pulled this ship out of the clutches of danger before and I had to trust they would do so again.

We ate lunch, spoke quietly about our plans for a family vacation. Father and Mother had requested leave time for next month. I sensed that we were becoming more comfortable with one another. We would live to see it play out.

"_Captain Riker to Shannara," _the captain came over the comm system.

"Yes, sir," I responded, jumping off the sofa as though he could see me coming to attention.

"_I need to see you on the bridge immediately."_

I glanced back at Mother, feeling more like a child in need of guidance than ever.

"We're on our way," she informed the captain.

After dropping Eric off at the daycare, we quickly made our way to the bridge. An alien filled the huge viewscreen. I recognized his features from the computer files I had perused earlier. He was Hirogen. "This is Shannara Rozhenko?" he questioned, looking at the captain.

"Yes it is," Riker responded. "Why do you wish to speak with her?"

This time when the alien spoke, he turned toward me. "I've come to offer you a challenge. Up until now, your life has been far too simple. Don't act like a child for eternity, unless you want to join the little brats of Faction 194. You want to be Q, then solve this puzzle: Why are you still Shannara Rozhenko? Since the beginning of the Continuum, all before you have been known as Q."

Suddenly, a giant Q-flash erupted and the Kezniak and Hirogen ships, if that's what they really had been, disappeared.

"All systems are back to normal," Father informed the captain. Though his tone was matter-of-fact, I sensed that he was disturbed by the encounter. "Sensors are no longer detecting any Kezniak or Hirogen vessels in the area."

"I am sorry, captain," I said. "That the Q have used you like puppets. If you want me to leave the _Enterprise_, I will."

"No!" Mother gasped. As I turned toward her she covered her mouth with her hand.

"That won't be necessary," the captain said, ignoring Mother's outburst. "You have caused no harm and we are rather used to Q's antics."

"Q's antics, the one who calls himself my guardian angel, but we are no longer dealing only with him. I cannot predict how many more of their species will transgress our boundaries. If I were to leave, you would be free of them. They will follow me; it is me they want to torment and cajole."

"Shannara, you are more powerful than the rest of us. You have the ability to come and go as you please. I cannot stop you. Your parents were heartbroken when you left before and I hope you will remain with them. But, we both know that you are not really a little girl and no longer require their guidance. Do what you know is right."

"It's right to stay," Mother whispered. "We're your family, not Q."

The hum of the engines sliced across the silence of the bridge crew. They hinged on my response.

"Now that the crisis is over, I'm going to Data's," I told them and exited the bridge.

During the next several months, I received numerous visits from members of the Continuum. Most showed up during the middle of the gamma shift; when most of the crew was asleep. Some Q showed up trying to interfere with my probation, while others enticed me to travel to other verses. "You're deceiving yourself if you believe you can be happy among mortals," I was told over and over. Some of them seemed evil, but others seemed almost friendly, professing to have my best interest in mind.

"Aren't you bored?" one asked of me. "You could do so much better than this. Severe the parental attachment. Branch out and explore the marvelous multiverse."

"Don't pretend you're concerned for me or that you even like me," I spat at him.

"Fine. Whatever. We're not all bad. Otherwise, why would you bother joining the Continuum?" He flashed out before I could offer a rebuttal. The child Q had said the same thing to me months earlier.

I told my parents and Captain Riker about every visit. Although they did not hold me responsible for these interferences, and no harm was done to the crew by any Q, I felt guilty. I only had to relinquish the power of the Q for life to return to normal.

I began working on a new holodeck program set on Denara Prime. I didn't want to travel through the multiverse and so I did what I could to stay grounded in this verse. I designed a two-story home built on the banks of a creak and I spent time there painting and reading to get away from life on a starship. Maybe it was an escape from the Continuum as well, for no Q popped in on me inside the holodeck.

I didn't travel to other verses very often. I hadn't traveled to the Continuum since I had returned from my long absence, afraid of the time distortion. The time variance between other verses and my own, I'd learned, was only slight. I could create a real verse instead of one made of photons, and live out my life there if I wanted. My parents undoubtedly would be upset if they knew I had left this verse at all.

I felt guilty for wanting more than they could offer me. Why not relinquish my Continuum membership and find some satisfaction somewhere in this verse? Usually when I was thinking this way, my guardian angel showed up to bestow the virtues of being a Q. "Shannara, you've said so often that you're tired of living on this starship," he reminded me. "Yet, here you are, still unable to cut the proverbial umbilical cord."

"I love my parents!"

"Then tell them you've become more than the sum of their mortal selves. Every parent wants their child to excel beyond their wildest dreams. You can't cling to your parents forever; branch out. Please don't tell me you're still afraid of that microbrain father of yours. You're capable of so much more than he is."

"Stop calling him names!"

"Fine. I understand your blind attachment to mortals, but you must realize that you'll continue living long after they're gone. You can run away with me. I'll show you worlds that you never dreamed existed and introduce you to a friend of mine. Why not break the ties now."

"You have a friend in the Continuum?" I wanted to believe him, but I was reluctant to leave my parents. Despite my strong desire to never see this starship again, I couldn't bear to hurt them. "Maybe I'll go with you someday. I can't today."

Looking dejected, he Q-flashed out and didn't return for several days.

I faithfully continued my studies under Data's tutelage. "Shannara, you are learning far quicker than I ever imagined you would," he told me. "You are beginning to mature into a lady." I couldn't break his figurative heart and remind him it was because I was a Q. So instead, I showed him my holodeck simulation of Denara Prime and together we made some modifications. We added a concert room on the ground floor of the house and then simulated an audience to listen as we performed a concert with our violins.

As I left his quarters, I had mixed feelings about Data's words. He was pleased with my accomplishments and it was not wrong for me to take pride in that. However, I couldn't help dwelling on his reference to me as a lady. Would he still think of me as a lady if I returned to the Continuum?

As I entered our quarters, I past by Mother and into my room. I didn't acknowledge her greeting. What was happening to me? Was I turning into a lady or something else?

"Shannara?" Mother called after me, but I couldn't find the voice to respond.

I stopped in front of my full-length mirror, carefully studying my features. How had I changed since my initial visit to the Continuum? Making different facial expressions, I examined every line, dimple and ridge. My cheeks were a little fuller, but that was not surprising. I'd gained ten pounds. All my old shirts had had to be recycled for new ones. I'd grown two shirt sizes in under a year, because I was "developing" Mother had explained to me. Could that be why Data had called me a lady? I didn't want to face any more changes. Adjusting to the Q was difficult enough!

Plopping onto my bed, I raised my arms above my head. This world was as foreign to me as any other I'd visited. For a while, I pretended my verse didn't exist. I floated away from it and traveled inside my head to another verse. No physical exertion. No vanishing from this verse. I was here and there and nowhere. My mind entered a blue haze with tiny white creatures dancing about. Laughing, I pretended to chase after them only to let them go the moment I caught them in my grasp. They were non-sentient fluff. I traveled mentally to another place. This time, I was on a planet, watching as its populous scurried from place to place. No one seemed satisfied with where they were or who they were with. Why were they in a hurry if there destinations were no better?

"Shannara!" Mother yelled. She was immensely anxious. She was sensing my strong ambivalence toward the Continuum and anticipated that I would not resist the urge to return there. When I sat up, she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you? You looked as though you were in a different world."

An old Earth expression, I knew, but I still couldn't stop the tightening of my chest as I sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry. What did you want?" I sounded annoyed. I felt it too.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired and thought I'd take a nap before dinner." A lie, of course. As a Q, I only felt tired when I empowered it. "But I can't with you bugging me."

"Don't get flippant with me! You're upset about something, but that's no excuse. Now are you going to talk with me?"

I folded my arms in defiance. "You don't want to hear about it. You would become more disappointed in me."

"You're not a disappointment to me or your father. But your behavior is reproachful." Although I noticed the worry creasing her forehead and sensed her growing fear, I didn't offer a refutation. Instead, I closed my eyes as if to go to sleep. "Young lady, if you don't change your attitude with me-"

"You'll what?" These rebellious words were flying out of my mouth! I wondered if some Q wasn't playing a game with me.

"Have you confined to these quarters, except for your lessons...and I'll have you escorted to those."

"You can't confine me. I'm more powerful than you!"

"What has gotten into you?" She placed her hands on her hips."I came in here to tell you that Q

popped into my office this afternoon."

I jolted up. "What did he want?"

"He thinks you've grown into a fine, mature lady," she answered. "I don't care for Q's opinion, and you are not behaving very lady-like in this moment.

I got out of bed, and adding fuel to her statement, I went to the mirror on the dresser. My physical appearance looked no different than it had this morning. Yet, I felt different. Was I ready to shed myself of this existence?

"Shannara, you're fading away from me again. Will I wake up tomorrow morning and find you gone?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I love you and the rest of my family, but I have become so bored with myself."

"What more can your Father and I do for you? Private lessons aren't enough?"

"I-I." Words failed me for an awkward moment. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life on this starship. I'm miserable here."

Mother sighed. "You'd rather live inside a house with a backyard. That has been your dream since you were very young. But you are old enough to understand that your father and I have obligations. We have our duties to Starfleet, to this ship, and to Captain Riker. We can't abandon our own dreams."

"What about your duty to me? Would you rather I run away? Q promised me a rather _large_ backyard."

"Shannara, you wouldn't! You can't believe that Q can actually offer you a better life than your father and I can. He won't make you happy. He's filling your mind with frivolous notions. He's lying to you, because he hates your father, and probably me as well for some illogical reason."

"You think he likes me because he hates you. That's so absurd. Do you feel nothing but contempt for all the Q? They're not all bad. Some have even made personal sacrifices to help others."

"What sacrifices? What nonsense has he fed you?"

"Q has not told me anything that I haven't witnessed first hand."

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation. Without any defense against Q or any of his kind, I can't stop him from intruding on our lives whenever he feels like it, but I thought you at least felt some distaste for his games." She turned away from me and toward the door. She was fighting tears. "I'm going to replicate dinner. Wash up."

With that, the discussion ended. She didn't tell Father about it during dinner and I wondered if she'd slipped into denial. She wanted to continue believing that I was her innocent little girl, that I'd never again be enticed by the likes of Q.

I should have told Father. I didn't though, instead pretending right along with Mother that nothing had happened to disrupt the cozy life she wished for us. A small part of me must have wished it as well. What else could stop me from returning to the Continuum?

I glanced at Eric. He was an average child, living an average life. That day spent inside the Continuum, now so long ago, no longer troubled him. In fact, he behaved like the model of the child my parents wanted me to be: He was content with life on a starship and never made any unreasonable demands. They never said it, but I knew my parents wished I were more like my little brother.

"May I be excused?" I asked, showing none of the animosity from earlier. "I have some research to do." Father nodded and I stood to take my dishes to the replicator before retreating to my room. As my door slid shut, I glanced back for one final look at them. They were the picture of a normal, contented family. I didn't fit in with them any longer.

Was the Q my family now? Q my new father? I had once sworn I would never want that.

Standing in front of my computer console, I closed my eyes and thought about creating a verse where Mother and Father would both be happy with a civilian life, residing on a Federation colony. I imagined a two-story house, not quite as extravagant as the one I'd created on the holodeck, with an upstairs bedroom for myself. I would awake every morning with the sun in my face. Smiling, I'd dress and go outside for an early jog at the nearby park. Others would join me and I'd finally have a dozen friends. They would love nature as I did. In the afternoon, I would tend to my garden.

Only Mother and Father wouldn't be the same parents I knew in this existence.

I opened my eyes and stared at the blank computer screen waiting for my voice command. "Computer," I said and it chirped expectantly to life. My mind pierced the screen and I entered its world of electrons and isolinear chips. With a thought, I could become part of it, forever flowing from station to station. Or I could destroy it.

"No!" I exclaimed aloud and slipped back into my corporeal being. This ship meant too much to my parents, to Captain Riker, to Data. I could not be responsible for its destruction.

I sat down in my desk chair and for an hour, used the computer. Normally.

The following day was a Saturday. During breakfast, Father told me that he had no duty shift for the day. "I would be pleased if you'd agree to spend the morning with me," he told me. "You can choose our agenda."

We were currently orbiting a planet on a diplomatic mission. I knew very little about it or its inhabitants, but that didn't matter to me. "Can we visit the planet?"

"Alkalai has a hostile environment. That's why the majority of its people are asking for transport off world."

"I don't care. I would love the experience."

"Very well," he responded, his face showing pride.

"Worf!" Mother exclaimed. "We can't send a child down there."

"There are already children living down there."

What Mother meant was that they couldn't send _their_ child down there. "I'm not that young anymore," I insisted. "I'm not a child. You will let me do this."

"Or you'll what? Give us another ultimatum like you did with the Akodians?

"I am no safer on a starship! I've lost count of the number of times we've either been attacked or encountered a spacial anomaly that has placed us in danger. If you are so concerned for my safety, then send me away to a planet where I will be safe."

"Your Mother and I would be incomplete without our children," Father said. "For the past twenty years Starfleet has allowed officers to bring their families on board for that very reason. We are able to perform our duties more efficiently with our families close at hand. You do not yet realize how much your long absence pained us. Otherwise, you would not suggest such a thing. You are not old enough to see to your own needs."

"When Alexander was younger than Eric, you sent him off to live with your step parents on Earth," I reminded him.

"Things were different back then. I was a single parent and had no idea how to raise a child." He glanced at Mother. "If it weren't for your mother, I would never have been able to raise a child."

"I'm sorry, Father," I apologized. He nodded as though shrugging off all memory of our argument. He hated fighting with me more than anything. However misguided they had become, my parents still wanted what was best for me. I'd simply have to help them understand my expanding needs.

"We will make this trip," Father decided to the surprise of both Mother and myself. As he opposed Mother, I probed his mind to discover he did so out of fear of what I'd become. What did he think I would do if he didn't comply with my wishes? Worse, was he right? "We will need to take along some supplies. Shannara, why don't you replicate them while I clear our transport with Captain Riker?"

Mother furrowed her brow, looking defiant, but also picking up on his emotion, she offered no further argument. She was beginning to understand the situation; the needed to give in be for a verbalized another ultimatum. Should I end this and tell Father a stroll through the Arboretum would be an acceptable alternative? If I did, the Q would see it as a sign of weakness. Without a planet-side excursion now and then, I would not be content to stay with my parents.

"Give me a list, Father and I will replicate everything." As he began to name off the items, I walked over to our replicator and instructed the computer.

Despite the tension, I was optimistic about this morning's excursion. Father would see that he had been wise to relent so easily. I didn't need Q's help to explore the wonders of this verse. Father would show me the way. For a day at least, I wouldn't be stuck on this starship.

I accompanied Father to the captain's ready room. Although Riker was surprised to see me, he was cordial in welcoming me inside. "Shannara, Worf," he said gesturing toward the small sofa in the corner, "have a seat."

"We have come to ask your permission to beam down to Alkalai," Father explained as we took our seats. "We wish to help organize the evacuation."

Without offering any arguments as to why it was inappropriate to send a child into a hostile environment, Riker nodded. "That's a good idea," he admitted. "Permission granted."

Surprised, Father and I looked at one another, momentarily speechless.

"Shannara," the captain said, "We all know that you're no ordinary child. You could have Q-flashed to the planet's surface without speaking to anyone first. Instead, you came to me out of respect to request permission. In that regard, you are no ordinary Q either."

"Thank you, sir," I responded.

About thirty minutes later, Father and I beamed down on the outskirts of a forest, our backpacks heavy with all the paraphernalia Father had insisted we would need. Many of the trees had been recently uprooted. A village lay in ruins about half a kilometer down a hill. Members of the away team were busily searching for survivors.

"What is happening to this planet," I asked, whipping out my tricorder to take scans of the area.

"Earthquakes," Father explained. "On average, about four hundred measuring five or higher on the Richter scale, along with thousands more smaller quakes, occur daily planet wide. The planet has sustained major damage. Deaths and injuries have remained quite high despite most of the population having evacuated the most volatile areas. Steps are being taken to relocate as many people as possible to other colonies in nearby solar systems."

"Why aren't Starfleet scientists attempting to alter the planet's geological structure? I've read of several cases where hell planets have been practically converted to paradises through the use of Federation technology."

"That is true. However, we have already made several attempts to alter this planet's tectonic plates with no success. If anything, the frequency of earthquakes have increased."

I contemplated this problem. As a Q, I could simply wish it fixed. That would not only save the trouble of relocating the people, but lives would be spared as well. Committing this act, however, would reveal my loyalty to the Continuum.

"Many with years of Starfleet training have given this problem a great deal of their effort," Father said. "We can only help them relocate to other planets.

Without looking at him, I said, "There is an easier way to eliminate this problem."

For a long moment, I silently waited for Father's reply. I expected him to yell at me, and yet he remained calm. "As long as I am an officer of Starfleet, I will obey my commanding officers. My orders are to assist in any rescue attempts and to help escort survivors off the planet."

He began walking down the hill. By this time, the rescue team had moved away from our sight.

I followed Father.

"What is wrong with using the power of the Q if it can save lives?"

"Because if a person is made too powerful, he or she will likely become corrupted. What good you may do in the beginning will become clouded by greediness."

"Then, you believe there is no such thing as a good Q?" I felt ashamed and awkward at that moment to think of myself as a Q. "You think I am evolving into something evil?"

"I have yet to meet a good decent Q," Father acknowledged. "I do not believe they are truly capable of fulfilling the wishes of others. They think only of themselves. Most see mortals as beneath them and not worth taking up their time. I doubt they even care much about one another."

"Oh, How many have you met?"

"Not many. . .only two, including you."

"I reckon that makes you an expert," I said facetiously.

We fell silent as we continued to make our way toward the village. Father believed he knew the Q better than I. Did he? I had contemplated and then dismissed what he was saying a thousand times since joining the Continuum and was no closer to resolving my inner conflict.

As we neared the village, a tremor rumbled underneath our feet. By the time I registered that we were caught in an earthquake, Father was grabbing me by the arm and leading me away from the ruble. He tapped at his commbadge and called for the _Enterprise_. No response. A tree fell cracked directly above us and Father pushed me away, only to be caught under the heavy mass.

"Father!" I rushed to him. His legs were pinned under the tree and he was barely holding onto consciousness.

"Get help," he managed. "Find the rescue team."

"I can't leave you." My hair swiped at my tears and I brushed it aside, behind my ear. "I can save you, if you let me. Not all Q are bad." I held a hand out over the tree and it glowed for a brief moment until vanishing in a Q-flash. I turned my reparations to my Father's injuries. As I touched his broken and twisted legs, he let out a long and agonizing growl. His limbs reformed to their natural position and soon his grimace turned into an expression of relief. I wiped at his sweaty brow and told him, "Everything will be all right. You'll see that as Q, I will do only good."

Cautiously, he rose to a sitting position. "You should have gone for help," he insisted. "A doctor could have healed me with Federation technology."

"Instead of Q technology?"

"The Q do not use technology!"

"Not by your conventional Starfleet standards, perhaps. I healed you in an instant. A Starfleet doctor could have fixed your legs as well, but it would have taken days for them to heal completely. Father, why are you not grateful? I spared you a lot of pain and still you treat the power of the Q as though it is unimaginable evil."

"Captain Riker has told you about his day as a Q and how it made him feel invincible with the power to control anyone or anything. Surely, I do not have to explain to you why I feel as I do!"

Riker had turned down the power of the Q because he had been afraid of becoming corrupt. I vowed not to become that weak.

"Father, I have already joined the Continuum. But I promise you I will do only good. Now I will do whatever it takes to end the suffering of these people. I really don't need your help. You can return to the _Enterprise_. I will see you when I'm done."

Before Father could protest, I surrounded him in a Q-flash and returned him to the ship. Turning, I walked through the ruble in search of survivors.


	31. Chapter 31: Split Infinity

Chapter 31: "Split Infinity"

Upon my return to the _Enterprise, _Captain Riker summoned me to his Ready Room. He had undoubtedly just learned of my behavior on Alkalai and wished to scold me in person. I suspected some of the crew members would have rather sent me to the brig, if it were possible to contain me.

I stepped inside the captain's private room without pressing the annunciator. Why bother with protocol as if it would better my predicament?

"Hello Shannara," Riker said with a smile. He was standing by his viewwindow, coffee in hand. "Have a seat."

Why was he smiling? I had expected him to be angry and unpleasant toward me. I probed his mind, but couldn't tell whether he'd called me here to reprimand me. After my behavior on Alkalai, he'd probably never let me go planetside again.

"I'd rather stand if that's all right with you."

He was perturbed by my behavior, but I held my ground. Placing my hands behind my back, I pretended that I was neither afraid nor affected by his judgment.

"As you're probably aware, I spoke with your parents a little while ago," he informed me as he set his cup down on his desk and slipped into his chair. "They're concerned about your recent behavior. Your father tells me that you disobeyed him and spent several hours on your own at one of the ruined Alkalain villages."

"Why is that so bad? We were down there as part of a rescue mission."

"As _part_," he emphasized. "Shannara, your orders were to join the rescue team and remain with them during your stay on Alkalai. Maybe because you are a Q, you find yourself above rules."

Now I did sit in the offered chair, symbolically yielding to his authority. "Can I tell you what happened?" He nodded and I continued. . .

_I had been on Alkalai for a couple of hours, sifting through the ruble and not finding anyone. Maybe everyone had been recovered, I'd hoped. Then I heard a whimper several meters away. When I removed the bricks and other debris, I uncovered two small children, a boy and a girl. The boy let out another whimper and slowly turned his head toward me. The girl remained lifelessly still. _

"_Help us," the boy barely managed. "Help my. . .sister."_

_I held out my finger to feel for a pulse, but detected none. "She's going to be okay," I assured him. First, I helped him out, then pulled his sister out of the ruble. Too weak to stand, the boy dragged himself closer to his sister. I zapped the girl with the power of the Q and she exhaled a deep, welcoming breath._

"If I hadn't gone to that village, that girl would still be dead," I concluded. "And I don't regret bringing her back to life."

Riker appeared pensive as though he were not really looking at me. "Shannara, I told you that I spent a day as a Q. But what I never told you is that I also had the opportunity to bring someone, a young boy, back to life. I let him die. I have never told anyone how much I regretted that decision."

"Why didn't you save him?

"Because I had made a promise to Captain Picard not to use the power of the Q. He told me that power corrupts."

"Absolutely. . .Do you believe that?"

"I used to," he admitted. "Then I let a young child die, and I began having doubts." He stared at me for a moment as he formulated his next words. "Shannara, I have already sanctioned your decision to remain a Q. If you use that power only to do good, then what is the evil in it?"

"Thank you, Captain," I said. "I wish my parents were as easy to convince."

"They'll come around eventually."

I nodded, though I wasn't as certain.

"One more thing before you go." He paused to take a sip of his coffee. "As captain of a Starfleet ship, I'm required to send copies of my official logs back to Starfleet Headquarters. While I've reported each incident of Q's visits over the years, I've omitted any mention of his interest in you. No one beyond this starship is aware that Q has bestowed the power of the Q to you. I remember the scrutiny I underwent after only one day as a Q. There is no reason to put you through that."

Stunned, I could only stare at the captain with my mouth agape. I had not given Starfleet any real thought during my dealings with Q, but now imagined how they would react if they were told about my involvement with Q.

"I want you to know that your secret will remain safe with me."

"Thank you," I finally managed to utter. "May I be dismissed?" He nodded and I stood and exited the Ready Room.

Father and Mother were on the bridge and both turned in my direction as I passed them to approach the turbolift. They were still angry with me and would discuss this matter with me tonight in the privacy of our quarters, but I didn't need anyone to tell me how to manage my life. They believed I didn't know what was best for me. They were wrong. Q had enlightened me. Without the power of the Q, I was a mere mortal of average intelligence and I couldn't exist like that. I didn't want to live on a starship for the rest of my life. If I knew where I wanted to live, I would make plans to go there now.

Stepping onto the turbolift, I was relieved when the door slid closed. After lunch in the Ten-Forward lounge, I went to visit Data. Other than myself, he was far more intelligent than anyone else on this starship and if someone was to understand me, he would. As an android he was quite possibly immortal.

I found him listening to a Mozart composition, painting his interpretation of a Bolian thunder storm, and analyzing an encrypted message downloaded to his data padd. His multi-tasking skills used to amaze me when I had first become his student. Watching him now, waiting for him to respond to my presence, made me restless.

"Shannara, I wasn't expecting you for another hour. Did you have a question about your assignment?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm ready for a test on mitosis."

He chuckled as he set his pallet down. "Hold on. There is no rush. There will be plenty of time to review on Monday."

"I don't need a review or any time to study. Don't you understand? I was ready for testing the minute you finished your lecture."

His smile faded as he realized what I was telling him. "Perhaps you have grown beyond the need for my tutoring. You have become omniscient."

"Do you hate me now?" Of all the people I'd known and cared about during my eleven years of existence, I valued Data's opinion the most. Without Data's support, I wouldn't want to remain tied to this verse.

"Of course not," he said, obviously surprised by the question. "I dislike your recent behavior. Lately you have been arrogant, presumptuous, and disobedient of authority."

"You're upset, because I'm growing beyond your capabilities. Don't worry; I still like you too." I turned away from him, no longer able to look him in the eyes. "You see, Q has helped me realize my full potential and there's nothing wrong with exploring that. You've tried, and you've been a good mentor, but I'm ready to expand beyond anything you can teach me." I turned back toward him, tears in my eyes. "Don't be sad."

"One day, you will regret this decision."

My commbadge chirped before I could respond. _"Shannara Rozhenko, this is your Mother. Please acknowledge."_ Very formal and stern.

Rolling my eyes, I tapped my commbadge. "Yes. What do you want?"

_"We have visitors who wish to speak with you."_

As she spoke, I suddenly sensed a familiar alien presence and gasped in surprise. "I have to go!" I told Data and rushed out of his quarters.

When I entered our quarters, Mother was sitting at the table with Medic Parkin and another Akodian, a young male. Our guests stood to acknowledge my arrival. "Greetings, Shannara Rozhenko," Parkin said. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise," I responded, though I eyed her suspiciously. Why were they interested in me? If they thought I would allow them to run more tests on me, they were going to be disappointed. I'd grown beyond all that nonsense, too.

"Please, let's all sit." Parkin gestured toward the seat to Mother's left.

Shrugging, I walked around to the other side of the table and complied. There was no harm in listening to what they had to say. It ought to give Q and me something to laugh about later. We didn't need their wormholes. With a mere thought, the Q could already travel to more places than Akodian wormholes could take us.

"We apologize for arriving unannounced." She gestured toward her companion. "This is Sub Medic Markum," she introduced.

"Greetings," he said in a raspy voice.

"We understand that you have formed an alliance with the Continuum," Parkin continued as though it was common knowledge throughout the galaxy.

I turned toward Mother, expecting some type of response from her. With her arms folded, she didn't even blink. Stoicism was unbecoming of her. Had she not only blocked her empathic abilities, but her own emotions as well? I probed her mind for any feeling and momentarily dropped my guard when I realized she had given up hope of winning me back from the Continuum. I had never thought of Mother as such a weakling.

"The members of the Continuum have accepted me into their fold on probationary terms," I explained. "They understand my need to better myself and to escape this mundane existence. Although your assumption that I have an alliance with the Continuum is not quite accurate. There are many who do not wish to have me as a member."

This received a slight turn of the head from Mother, though she still offered no comment.

"Probationary. Good," Parkin said, bringing her hands together as in prayer. "Then you are not a full member yet. My people are prepared to make you a counteroffer. Markum?" She held a hand out toward her colleague and he handed her a data padd.

"Counteroffer!" I laughed mockingly at the notion. "You're no match for the Q. Look at how you handled the Kezniak. Q would have simply blinked them out of existence." Raising my feet to rest them on the table, I leaned back. "However, you may proceed. Your proposal ought to prove humorous."

Parkin showed no outward reaction to my insult, though I sensed turbulence within her. "We have the Kezniak under control. If we believed as you do, we have the power to destroy them. There are better ways than genocide to solve conflicts. The Continuum won't teach you that, of course. That is why I feel it imperative to guide you in the right direction. I assure you I'm making a very serious offer."

"She takes nothing serious anymore," Mother broke in. "We mean nothing compared to her high Q standards."

"We share your concerns, Deanna. The Continuum corrupts unconditionally, because it is governed by the philosophy that power and knowledge are synonymous. My people believe that if you seek harmony, knowledge will follow."

"But you're mortal!" I interrupted.

"The Q may be immortal, but that doesn't necessarily make them omnipotent. Why else would there be so much heated competition among them?"

"They want us to believe they're immortal," Markum said with a sneer.

I smirked at this and lifted a hand to my chin in feigned interest. "Oh really?" Actually, I didn't want to tell them that I also doubted the Q's claim of immortality.

"We are not here to debate the Q's immortality," Parkin said. "My duty is to explain the virtues of choosing a different lifestyle. We want you to serve as a spokesperson for our people."

"But you already appointed Captain Picard as your liaison."

"True, he represents our interests with the Federation. Now we need someone with the ability to represent our people in encounters with new allies. My leaders have decided that it would be in our best interest to select an off-worlder as our icon. You could better our relations with other races and thus strengthen our influences throughout this galaxy and others as we begin to explore them. Should you accept, you would have to undergo years of rigorous training."

"Where would I live during all this?"

"On our homeworld, Aki."

I should have jumped at the opportunity to live on a planet, but something held me back. Would I miss my parents or little brother? Would I miss spending time with Data? Maybe. However, what was really holding me back was thoughts of betraying Q.

"There is much you do not know about my people. That's our fault, I admit. Even when we agreed to forge an alliance with the Federation, we kept certain information classified. Perhaps that was an error in our judgment, but we didn't want potential allies like Captain Picard to suspect we were anything like the Q. Truth of the matter is, my people have evolved rapidly over the past several centuries and the Q are becoming jealous of the competition."

"Competition! What power could you offer me that could even closely match the gift Q has given me?"

"Nothing like the arrogance that you display with pride. A little respect for others would do you good. I remember a far more polite little girl when we last met. The Q are liked by no one, including one another. In your arrogance, you want to know what we can offer you besides respect and loyalty. I'll forgive you for being so demanding, because you're a new Q and can still be persuaded away from the Continuum. The Akodians have developed a technique called 'mind convergence' and I believe with your telepathic skills, you can develop this talent."

Mother let out a hearty Betazoid laugh. "Mind convergence! Why does that sound so much like mind rape? I thought you said you were better than the Q."

I feigned boredom by folding my arms and staring off into space, but was nonetheless intrigued.

"Hear her out, please," Markum said. "It is not what you are thinking."

"Continue," I said. "I'm listening."

"For all their power and control," Parkin continued, "the Q have never had any telepaths among them." She paused for effect and I was unable to resist the urge to meet her gaze. "Until they made you a member. They may have resisted you, Shannara, even ridiculed you at first, but the truth is they're desperate to have one of your kind among them."

You want me to believe that throughout the entire Continuum history there has never been a telepath born, created or invited to join?"

"Several have been invited. Until you, none had accepted admission. The Q have felt threatened by our growing strength for many years. We have abilities that have been unobtainable by anyone inside the Continuum. I believe that's why your guardian angel sought you out, as a prize to his people."

"Prove that these abilities of yours are so powerful," I demanded. "Prove you can do something, anything better than a Q!"

Lowering her head slightly, she pierced my mind with her stare. I felt her probing my thoughts and then a moment later, I was sensing her and feeling her emotions. Inside my mind, I saw flashes of her life: childhood, adolescence, her years of medical school, meeting her husband, having his children and suffering as he lay dying in the bed they had shared.

I stood up abruptly, breaking the connection between us. "I've seen enough. I require time to think. Don't attempt to lock minds with me again."

Parkin stood slowly as though it required great effort. "Take a look inside yourself. Do you still see that little girl behind the arrogance of a Q? We among the Akodians appreciate all living things."

"I thought I taught her the right values as well," Mother interjected.

I walked around the table dismissively and as I approached my bedroom, said, "I'm going to my room. We'll continue this conversation when I'm ready." As the door slid closed behind me, I growled low in my throat. The Akodians wanted me because the Q already had me. They probably expected me to serve as a double agent for them, someone who could provide them with a direct insight into the evolution of the Q. I didn't have all the answers yet and if I did, I wasn't sure I'd ever want to play a pawn in their mind war.

"Q!" I called out. "I need to speak with you." I barely had time for a deep breath.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt a game of planet crochet?" he asked as he Q-flashed onto the edge of my bed.

"Are you aware that the Akodians are interested in stealing me away from you?"

"Did you resist? Did you turn them into Gretekain toads?" He didn't sound overly concerned. Why did he have to turn everything into a game?

"Resist, yes. I haven't taken any drastic measures. I want something from you first."

"From moi? Do tell." His interest was peaked. Good.

"I want you to prove to me that the Q are immortal."

"Throw yourself out an air lock or jump inside a plasma stream. Either ought to convince you."

"Or kill me, so it wouldn't matter. I don't think so. Find another way."

"Very well. If you wish to put the Q on trial, I'll call witnesses in our defense." With a wave of his hand, he brought Captain Janeway before me. "Pardon the intrusion, Kathy."

"Q, why have you brought me here?" Janeway demanded. She glanced at me with the same accusatory expression she had afforded Q. Had he told her already of my acclamation into the Continuum?

"This child wishes to have proof that all Q by nature are immortal. After you've satisfactorily answered my questions, I'll return you to Starfleet Headquarters."

"Go on," she said reluctantly.

He stood and faced Janeway. "When we first met, you freed another Q from entrapment. What did he desire more than anything?"

"To die. He had become bored."

"But because of his immortality, he couldn't commit suicide, correct?"

"Yes, that's why he requested asylum aboard _Voyager_, so he could become mortal and end his life." She nodded toward me. "Did you tell her that once he became mortal, you assisted in his suicide by providing him with hemlock?"

"He needn't since you've already told me," I interjected. "Thank you, Captain Janeway. You can return to wherever and whatever you were doing." With a wave of my hand, I sent her back.

Q turned toward me expectantly. "Now do you believe me?" Q asked.

"I can't pass judgment based on one testimony. You said ' witnesses.' Bring on the next one."

"Fine. If you insist."

Taking Janeway's place, Captain Jean-Luc Picard looked around the room in bewilderment. "Q! Why have you brought me aboard the _Enterprise_?"

"I want you to tell Shannara a story about the time the Continuum threw me out and made me vulnerable to all your human frailties."

"Made you mortal, you mean."

"See?" Q said, favoring me with a grin. "He corroborates my claim as well. Fill her in on the details, Jean-Luc. Do tell her the horrid story."

"He handled mortality miserably. He didn't understand basic human functions, such as eating and sleeping. When his life was threatened, he behaved cowardly." Picard sighed, resigned to add more. "That is until he realized the only way to save the _Enterprise_ was by sacrificing himself to his enemy. He stole a shuttlecraft and piloted it toward the Calamarain. Just before he could complete his kamikaze mission, however, another Q stepped in and reinstated his membership. Once again, he was made immortal, all-powerful. . .and annoying."

"Quite enough," Q said. "Thank you, mein Capitone." He waved Picard out of the room.

"No more interviews with Starfleet captains. The Continuum has to have had a beginning. I want to meet the first Q. Let me see if he's still alive and agile or old and decrepit."

Q shook his head. "You don't want to meet him."

"Yes, I do and you want me to as well if you want to convince me."

"It's quite difficult to make an appointment to see him. He's a very busy Q. Why the last time I placed myself on the waiting list to meet him, it took nearly a year for my number to come up. He doesn't react kindly to misuse of his time either. He will tell you that any respectable Q would accept their immortality on faith."

_Any respectable Q wouldn't back down on a fight either,_ I thought. Folding my arms, I said, "I don't care. Get me a number. I'll wait a millennium to see him if I have to."

He sighed heavily. "You are a most stubborn Q." Did I hear pride in his voice? "Very well." With a snap of his fingers, we exited the _Enterprise_ and entered the Continuum. How long would I be gone? I wondered, but pushed the worry to the back of my mind. I was on a mission!

Following Q down another white corridor, I noticed two figures standing outside a closed door. As we drew closer, they focused on us, each curious about the nature of our visit. Yet they maintained their stance like loyal soldiers.

"Good evening, Q," my Q said with a lilt. "How long is the waiting list for Q today?"

"There is no waiting list," the one to our left responded. "He stopped receiving nearly two centuries ago."

"Why?" My Q tried to walk past the other two only to have them move in closer, blocking his path. "Has he gone into asylum?"

"No," I replied, surprising everyone. I was sensing someone in agony inside the room. "He's dying."

The guards looked accusatorially at one another, each thinking the other had told their secret.

"This is our new budding telepathic Q," my Q explained. "She can sense whatever you are feeling and those of Q as well."

"It's been kept a secret for far too long," the one on the right said to the other. With a nod, they both stepped out of the way and permitted us passage.

Even after sensing the first Q's pain, I was not prepared for the ghastly sight that awaited us. Lying on a bed, hooked up to several medical gadgets, was an old man barely clinging to life. He was conscious, but disoriented. He was unable to keep his eyes open for more than a moment, though the room was bathed in a soft light. My Q and I stepped up to him, assuming positions on opposite sides of the bed.

"Q, I had no idea this was happening to you," my guardian angel said.

Another Q walked into the room, wearing a white cloak and a stethoscope around his neck. "I've been treating him, but I'm afraid the end is inevitable."

My Q slowly pulled his gaze away from the dying man to meet the doctor's. Nearly in tears and fighting emotional collapse, he asked, "How long does he have?"

"One, maybe two."

"Years?"

"Centuries, actually. Apparently, our deaths are marked with a longevity parallel to our lives. I wish I could tell you he isn't suffering."

The moribund Q mumbled something inaudible and I leaned toward him to listen more closely. "Don't," he managed.

I puzzled over this single word delivered with great insistence and realized he was begging me not to spread news of his fatal illness throughout the Continuum. Doing so would quite probably unravel the already-thin threads holding their verse together.

"We should let him rest now, please," the doctor said, ushering us out with a wave of his arm. Although he could send us away inside a Q-flash, he allowed us to walk out freely.

For a long moment, I walked down the corridor with my guardian angel, neither of us speaking. I sensed his bewilderment and inability to voice what he was feeling. He needed me to give him time to analyze his internal conflict and let him come around on his own terms. Finally, he stopped and with a wave of his hand, created a bench for us to sit on.

"I've always believed the Q were immortal and omnipotent," Q said, bowing his head. "Since you came along, you've managed to dispel a fantasy an entire race has been living for millions of years. Does this give you any amount of satisfaction?"

"No. I'd give anything to take back my demands," I replied. Placing my hands between my legs, I tried not to fidget. "Maybe I'm not fit to be a Q. I shouldn't have questioned you." I stood and turned to face him.

"You can't be serious! If anything, you've proven your worth more today than ever before. You didn't back down from your challenge and you won. Why aren't you taking pride in that? Gloating even."

"When I leaned down to listen to the first Q, he managed to utter a single word clearly: 'don't.'"

"I heard him."

"Then how can you talk about gloating? We must honor his wishes. Exploiting his secret would cause chaos throughout the Continuum. There's too much animosity among them already. Revealing this would probably cause another civil war. You don't want that."

"Of course not. Unifying the Continuum is my reason for existing."

"If you make a pact with me not to divulge his condition with anyone, I might stay inside the Continuum."

Now I was resorting to giving Q an ultimatum. Had I come this far only to repeat my history? Suddenly, I began to realize why Mother had been so upset with me. It was almost as though I was standing in front of a mirror again, only this time instead of looking for physical changes, I was peering into my soul as Parkin had directed. The dark image shamed me.

Q looked up at me, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. "Consider my lips sealed," he said. "Your reasoning is sound. You would make a great politician among the Q. Maybe you will serve as the cohesive agent our people have been seeking for the past several millennia."

"Another offer. I will require time to think over my options. Let me return to the _Enterprise_ without your following me and I will give you my answer soon enough."

He nodded and I Q-flashed back to my bedroom. I glanced at the chronometer before stepping out of my room. Fortunately, it was only a little later than when I'd left. The Akodians were still sitting at the table with Mother awaiting my answer. A part of me regretted having to face them with my decision to decline their offer.

As I approached them, Parkin made to stand and uttered, "Greetings." I held a hand out before she came to a full stand.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be accepting your offer. The Federation is a large organization, so I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding someone else suitable for your icon." From the corner of my eye, I noticed Mother's disappointment. She would rather I went with the Akodians than stay with Q.

"This disappoints me more than you will probably ever realize. The offer will remain open, should you change your mind."

"I assure you I won't. Now if you would excuse me, I have some writing to finish."

"Ha!" Mother let out a nervous laugh. "If you're omniscient, then why are you wasting Data's time?"

I shook my head, not wanting to deal with her meddling. "I did not say it was for an assignment. For your information, I probably won't be wasting any more of Data's time. I as much as told him so earlier today." I stepped back into my room and sat at my console. I had no writing to finish; I had lied. I doubted whether I was even being truthful to myself.

Data was surprised when I paged him a little while later. "I was under the impression that you no longer required my mentoring," he said.

"Please, forgive me for my earlier behavior," I said with a slight whine. Although I sounded pathetic and neither deserved his forgiveness nor his understanding, I was begging for both. "My friendship with you means more than anything to me, and I'll hate myself if I've jeopardized it."

"I would like very much to remain your friend. However, Shannara, you must realize that if you continue along this path you've chosen, you will find it difficult to make any new friends."

_I've always found it difficult to make friends, anyway,_ I thought. As long as I had Data, I didn't need anyone else. He was my mentor, role model, friend and companion. For Data, I would remain on board the _Enterprise_.

"Thank you, Data. I'd appreciate it if you'd continue giving me music lessons."

He smiled and said, "Come to my quarters tomorrow after the alpha shift with your violin. I have a Mozart piece I would like you to try."

From that day, I only accepted music lessons from Data.


	32. Chapter 32: Family Ties

Chapter 32: "Family Ties"

From the viewwindow of the _Runabout Huron_, I watched as the _Enterprise_ grew smaller and smaller. We were on our way to Q'ronos. Several weeks ago, Alexander had contacted us with the news that Rosa was pregnant. We hoped to arrive before she gave birth, while I hoped to close the rift between Mother and me before that.

Fortunately, Eric was curious about the engines and Father whisked him away to explore the engine room, leaving me alone with Mother in our temporary quarters.

"Mother, can we get past the anger and enjoy the new baby together?" I pleaded.

"As long as we agree not to tell Alexander about your recent behavior," Mother said.

"You mean that I've joined the Continuum," I responded acerbically. "Why don't you just come out and say it?"

Although Alexander was well aware of my thirteen-month absence, no one had informed him that I had not only gone willingly to the Continuum, but that I was now a probationary Q.

"A respectful daughter wouldn't talk to her mother this way."

I looked away from her, ashamed. "I'm sorry." For someone with the intelligence of a Q, I gave little thought before speaking.

We watched as the runabout approached a pocket wormhole, which opened up to take the _Huron_ to the other side. Our estimated arrival time for Q'ronos was less than two hours.

"I won't tell Alexander that I've become a Q," I promised. "I wouldn't do anything to spoil his joy." I glanced at Mother to gauge her reaction and she nodded, though she still held some reservations. The subsequent silence between us drove me out of the room and I wandered onto the alcove to stare dreamily out the viewwindow. Several minutes later, Eric joined me as Father wandered onto the bridge to talk with the conn officer.

"Shannara, are you going to make up with Mommy?" Eric asked. I hesitated, barely able to pull my eyes away from the stars, long enough for him to further his inquiry. "You don't like Q more than your family, do you?"

"Eric, I will always love you." I hated myself for planting this doubt in my little brother.

"Mommy and Daddy, too?"

I bit at my lower lip. "Just because two people are at odds with one another, doesn't mean that they don't still love each other." I wasn't as reassured by my words as he was. A love between a parent and a child was unconditional, but sometimes something devastating came between that natural bond. And the Continuum was not natural.

I hugged my little brother and pretended to be as comforted as he was.

We met our parents in the transporter room about an hour later, having passed the time with a game that relied more on luck than skill. "How long before we're ready to beam down?" I asked.

"Our ETA is three minutes," Father responded. "We have received clearance from the First City. I spoke with Alexander a little while ago. He is waiting for us at the Embassy near his home. Rosa has not yet delivered, but she is expected to give birth within the next two days."

I glanced toward Mother, attempting to include her in our conversation. "Are you ready to be grandparents?"

"I will love this grandchild unconditionally," Mother replied.

Unconditional love. Whether I had the respect of my parents, I would always have their love. "I'm ready to be an aunt," I said. "I wish we could stay indefinitely. It would be wonderful to watch her grow."

"I've been granted three months leave time," Mother said. "You can stay behind with me, if you like."

I was taken aback. I had not expected such an opportunity to arise. Mother had not used any vacation time in years. It had been even longer since Father had done so. "What about you, Father? Didn't you request an extended leave?"

"I have my duties," he responded. "As a member of the bridge crew, I cannot afford as long an absence from the _Enterprise_ as your mother." He was holding back something. What was happening aboard the _Enterprise_ that prohibited him from spending a few months with his son and his new granddaughter?

We fell into an awkward silence. Mother seemed as perturbed by Father's need to quickly return to the _Enterprise_. Obviously, she didn't share his sense of urgency. "Everything will be fine, Shannara," Mother said, trying to convince herself as much as me. "We need a vacation and this will offer us a chance to explore the Klingon culture your Father's told us about."

Maybe some time without Father was a good idea, I conceded. Mother and I needed to bond. There had been far too much distance between us. "All right," I said, smiling at her. "I'd love to stay." How could I pass up the opportunity to live planetside for three months?

Q'ronos came in to view and we watched as the planet filled up the screen. We hailed the embassy and after we waited a moment, Alexander appeared on the screen.

"Hello Father," he said. "Deanna, Shannara, Eric, it is good to see all of you again after so long." He looked a bit different from the last time I had seen him. After a moment, I realized why. He'd put on some weight; he was more muscular. Had he been running the same exercise programs as Father? "You're clear to beam down when you're ready."

We stepped onto the transporter pad and our navigation officer sent the command to beam us down to the planet. Walking up to us, Alexander shook Father's hand, then hugged Mother. Around us, political representatives from several worlds were actively at work and did not interfere with our family reunion. Alexander worked for the Klingon Embassy as one of their chief negotiators. While he enjoyed his responsibilities, his goal had always been to run for Embassador. He believed that in that role, he would posses the power to influence peaceful changes in the Klingon Empire.

"How is Rosa doing?" Mother asked.

"She is very anxious and irritable," Alexander replied. "But other than that, she's in good health. Her mother is with her now."

"Isn't she past due?" I asked, recalling the date Mother had given me when we had first learned there was a baby on the way. "Can't the doctors induce labor?"

"She's only three days late. The doctor said it's safer to wait until the baby's ready. If she goes more than a week, they'll induce then." He sighed, looking weary. "All this waiting to become new parents is so difficult. Tell me it gets easier as you have more children."

Mother shook her head. Glancing at Eric, she said, "It's just as hard to wait for the second baby to come," Mother said. Was she implying that she had felt more anxious at the end of her pregnancy with Eric because she had known he was a boy?

"Let's go," I said. "I want to see Rosa before she has the baby." Without waiting for a response, I headed toward my brother's shuttlecraft.

"Do you think I'd stay away from her too long when she's about to deliver?" my brother asked as everyone followed me into the craft. He took the pilot seat. "Although I am eager to be with her. Every minute I'm away, I imagine she will go into labor without me."

During the short flight to Alexander's house, we talked about the trials of taking care of a newborn, including some embarrassing tales of my infancy. I was relieved when we arrived and the center of attention was diverted to Rosa.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Rosa exclaimed. From a sitting position, her round belly nearly extended to her knees. I couldn't recall Mother ever having been that big when she had been pregnant with Eric.

Shirley Cassadaga stood and approaching Mother, offered her a hug. "Lovely to see you, Deanna," she said. "I hope you had a pleasant trip."

"It was fine," Mother responded. "And thanks to the wormhole, it was short."

Rosa introduced us to her friend, Krag'ta, a tall and lanky Klingon woman in her mid-twenties. Krag'ta offered to get drinks for everyone and after taking our orders, walked over to the replicator.

"You look like you swallowed a balloon!" Eric exclaimed and then blushed.

"It feels like a whale," Rosa replied in good humor. "Kicks like one, too." She didn't seem irritable at all. But then, I'd heard that pregnant women often suffered from mood swings. "The doctor swears there's a baby in here." She placed her hand over her belly. "She's awake again. You want to feel her kick?"

Eric rushed to her side and although it seemed a bit juvenile, I couldn't resist the urge to follow him. Almost immediately after placing my hand across her abdomen, I felt a brusk kick and gasped in surprise. Everyone laughed at my reaction. Now I was the one blushing!

"She's an active little bugger isn't she?" Rosa asked. "I keep telling her that if she'd come out, she'd have more room to play."

"And we could get more rest," Alexander said.

Mother let out a hearty Betazoid laugh. "I can tell that you're first-time parents. Don't count on any sleep for the next eighteen years."

"I concur," Father said with a frown.

Alexander and Rosa looked rather chagrin by this news and only cheered up because Krag'ta came back with a tray full of drinks, which she promptly dispersed. As we enjoyed the refreshments, mine a glass of papella juice, our conversation remained lighthearted. We were all happy that this long-awaited reunion had finally come about. I did not want this night to end and being a Q, I could have went without sleep. But beside me, my little brother began to yawn and the adults showed signs of tiredness as well. Krag'ta bid us good night and left for her own home.

"Alexander," Rosa said, "why don't you be a dear and show everyone to their rooms? And pull out the cots for Shannara and Eric? We've kept them up long enough with all our excitement."

"We share your excitement," Mother insisted. "However, I have...to admit...I'm very tired." Her words were broken up by a rather large yawn.

Alexander led us upstairs, helping carry our luggage. He entered the guest room which Mother and Father would be using and set down their luggage beside the dresser. Mother set the away bag she was carrying onto the bed and opened it. As Father followed Alexander into the other room to help set up our cots, I sat on the bed beside Mother's bag.

"Mother, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she responded, pausing at sorting through her belongings to give me her full attention. The evening had lightened her mood.

"How does it feel to have a baby? I don't just mean the labor part. I mean, how does it feel knowing something you've created is growing inside you?"

Smiling sweetly, Mother sat beside me and hugged me. "I hope you never outgrow such wonderful curiosity, Shannara." She was making a jibe at the Continuum, but I chose to ignore that, instead concentrating on her delight over my question. "Carrying a child until he or she is ready to enter the world is the greatest pleasure a woman can experience." She clutched at her abdomen, caught in the memory of carrying me (or Eric?). "Knowing that something you helped create is growing inside of you, the first flutter, the first kick; there are no greater moments.

"Will I ever experience that?"

"Someday, you will," Mother replied, offering me a gentle squeeze on the knee. "You'll fall in love as I did with your Father and when you're ready, you'll have a child of your own."

I couldn't imagine anyone ever caring for me as much as Mother and Father cared for each other. I had trouble making friends. How would I ever get someone to love me?

Father re-entered the room and I said goodnight to my parents before retreating to the room I'd be sharing with Eric for the next three months.

I found Eric crouched on the floor, petting Alexander's pet Targ. Wynie had aged since I had last seen her and no longer looked as spry. She mewed with pleasure as I joined my brother in petting her. "Hello Wynie," I said. "It's good to see you again." She tilted her head toward me and licked my face. I laughed.

Three hours later, I was sitting on the small cot with my head leaning against the wall, studying the nursery design. It was decorated with a rabbit theme (a Tehran creature, I mused). Obviously, Rosa had chosen the design, as it seemed out of place inside this Klingon-built house. I hoped their child would not be as confused about her identity as I was.

A piercing scream resonated throughout the house.

Beside me, Eric was startled awake. "What was that?" he asked, looking toward me for reassurance.

Tossing aside my data padd, I slipped out of bed. "You want to come with me to find out?"

He hesitated. "What if there's a burglar? What if they have a phaser set to kill?"

"You're such a coward! What would Father think if he knew?"

"Don't tell him, please! I'll come with you." He quickly scampered out of his bed and raced ahead of me.

Just as we entered the hallway, another scream came from the master bedroom. Rosa had gone into labor! Eric grasped my hand.

"There's nothing to worry about," I told him as our parents joined us in the hall. "We're going to have a baby tonight."

"Or maybe in the morning," Mother added. "First babies sometimes take a while to come."

"So what can we do while we wait?" I asked.

"Come with me," Mother said and taking my hand, led me toward Alexander and Rosa's bedroom. Eric let go of my other hand. He was afraid to enter the room. He couldn't bear to see anyone in pain. I, however, stepped into the room with Mother, eager to help Rosa.

Rosa was leaning forward in bed so Alexander could rub her lower back.

"Call the doctor!" Alexander ordered. "Tell her we're on our way."

"The baby can't come yet," Rosa whimpered in between contractions. "Daddy hasn't gotten here. He's arriving tomorrow afternoon." Another contraction gripped her and she dug into Alexander's arm.

"This afternoon," her mother reminded her from the open doorway. "And the baby will come when it's ready."

Alexander nodded and helped his wife out of bed. "That's why we need to get you to the infirmary now."

"I'll call the doctor and let her know we're on our way," Mother said. "Shannara, you grab Rosa's away bag."

I moved quickly, wanting to obey, wanting to please Mother. She was letting me participate in this joyous occasion, but did she trust me? I found Rosa's away bag in the larger of their two closets and followed Alexander, Rosa and Shirley out to their shuttle. Father and Eric accompanied us in the rear.

Mother joined us a minute later as she reported that Dr. Karakass, one of Dr. Lekki's assistants, was waiting for us at the hospital, she sat beside me. She grasped my hand. "This will be a new beginning," she promised, aware of my gentle probing.

In front of us, Rosa screamed as another contraction overwhelmed her. "How long 'til we get there?" she demanded, though she had obviously made the trip several times for exams during her pregnancy. "I need a hypo _now_!"

"I'm hurrying," her husband said as he lifted off.

"You'll need to stay in the waiting room," Mother informed Eric and me as we entered the hospital building. Behind us, Alexander and Shirley were leading Rosa into to the delivery room. Father followed them inside.

"But–" I started to protest.

"No buts! Eric is too young to be in the delivery room and he needs someone to keep him company."

I turned around to look at my brother, who had already ensconced himself into a chair and was about ready to fall asleep. He was using his hands to cushion his head and I half-expected him to stick his thumb into his mouth. Why was he so frightened of something so natural?

"He's tired. He'll be okay out here by himself. He'll have his dreams to keep him company."

"Shannara, why must you always argue with me? Sit with your brother for a while and try to get some sleep, too. It may be hours before the baby comes and you need your rest. Time will pass by faster if you listen to me."

"I can't sleep!" I professed, giving away my secret.

"You're very excited right now. We all are." Mother thought I couldn't sleep because of enthusiasm! "I don't have time to argue with you." She pointed at the chair next to Eric. "Sit! I will come back out for you later."

Reluctantly, I obeyed. Eric grabbed onto my arm, afraid that I wouldn't stay long. "Please, Shannara, stay with me," he said. "Talk to me."

Sighing, I talked with my brother for a few minutes until he listlessly fell into slumber. My lack of a need for sleep had become a curse. Sure, I could have used the power of the Q to bring on sleep, but my excitement kept me from doing that. I waited out the hours, sometimes watching the chronometer, sometimes the door leading into the delivery room, but mostly I spent the time pacing. Mother came out twice, only to tell me that the baby had not arrived yet. How long did it take to have a baby? I began questioning whether I ever wanted to have one. Rosa had seemed as though she was in tremendous pain. What if the medication hadn't completely alleviated that? It was so much easier being a Q, I mused. They didn't have to procreate to continue their race. They simply recruited new members as Q had me.

Q didn't have to experience pain. They didn't have to experience anything they found undesirable. So why was I still unsure whether I wanted to remain a Q? This life had an awful lot of hardship. I should abandon it for the Continuum, where anything I didn't like, I could simply change.

I heard an infant's cry coming from the delivery room and looked toward the door expectantly. This was why I'd not gone to the Continuum again. Family ties. Startled awake, Eric jumped out of his seat to stand beside me. "Has the baby come?" he asked.

"Yes. Can't you hear her cries?" I asked. "I'm going inside. I'm tired of waiting. You can join me if you like."

Eric shook his head. "No, I heard that new babies are all yucky looking."

"Who told you that? Brett?" I rolled my eyes. "Suit yourself, then." I left my brother behind, finally making my way into the delivery room.

Dr. Karakass was handing the swaddled baby to her mother just as I entered the room. Alexander and Shirley were on one side of the bed, while Mother was standing on the other side.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Rosa asked, all her pain forgotten.

Mother sensed me. Everyone had heard the door swish open and closed. Fixated on the new baby, however, none of them turned to acknowledge my presence.

The baby. I watched as her tiny hands reflexively curled up toward her chest. She looked pasty white and her forehead was nearly smooth, but over the next few days her complexion would darken and her ridges would become more prominent.

"She's adorable," Mother said, feeling as much pride as if the baby were her biological granddaughter. "Worf, come take a closer look at your granddaughter." She reached for her husband, who was standing a full two feet behind her.

Father found it difficult to show emotions, but I sensed that he was as proud as he was on either of the days Eric and I had been born. A new generation had just begun.

I stepped closer and Mother finally looked in my direction. She was not upset with me and coaxed me closer with a wave of her hand. "Auntie Shannara, come see your little niece." She stepped aside so I could move closer to peer into the infant's half-opened eyes.

"Ah," I said with a broad smile. "She's so precious. What will you call her?"

Rosa and Alexander glanced at each other, then met the expectant gazes of the grandparents. "We'd like to call her K'Ehleyr if that's all right with you."

After his shock wore off, Father replied, "Your mother would be very honored to have her name carried on, Alexander."

"I told you they wouldn't mind," Rosa said as her baby fell into a gentle slumber in her arms.

For a moment, no one said anything as we were caught up in the bliss of a new baby.

Mother broke the silence. "Alexander, Rosa, it's been a rough road for us," she began, "but I think we made it through the journey okay." She wanted to be a mother figure for them. A Grandma to K'ehleyr.

It seemed like the rift between Mother, Alexander and Rosa had ended about the time Mother and I had begun feuding over the validity of the Continuum. After all, she had been mad at them for an indiscretion that had nearly killed me. Now that I was immortal (or nearly so) for what Mother believed was immoral reasons, her discontent was directed toward me. Whether intentionally or not, Mother might have forgiven my brother and his wife out of vindictiveness toward me.

"It's good to forgive and move on," I said, hoping Mother would see it as a gesture made in good faith.

"Some of us have moved on too far," Mother said acerbically, instantly regretting having spoken out loud.

"Deanna!" Father scolded, not keen to her remorse. "This is not the place to discuss this."

Mother bowed her head. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me." She realized that her anger toward me had led her to almost reveal what she had ordered me not to.

"Only one thing could make you this angry, Sok'cheim," Alexander intuited. "Does this have something to do with Q?"

Mother covered her face with her hands, ashamed of her flowing tears. "She _is_ Q." she replied between sobs. "She's become one of them!" She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and wiped her face. "I'm sorry for spoiling your special day," she told Alexander and Rosa. She brought two fingers to her lips and then touched the baby's forehead, delivering a kiss, then left the room without glancing at me. Father did glance at me quickly, glaringly, as he followed Mother out of the room.

"That turned out badly," I said, "and all I wanted was to see your baby and feel like a part of this family."

Alexander and Rosa stared at me for a long moment, unsure how to respond to Mother's revelation. Probing their minds, I sensed that Alexander was less surprised than I had expected him to be.

Rosa rocked gently to her side to bring the baby closer to me. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked. I sensed that she would treat me no different whether I was a Q or just an average girl. I was her sister-in-law and auntie to her new baby.

"Yes," I said, pleasantly surprised by the invitation. I pulled a chair up close to her side and after sitting down, I gingerly accepted the tiny infant into my arms. Smiling down at her, I imagined the baby I would one day have. The Q didn't have children, I thought with a heavy heart.

I had no idea how wrong I was.

"You are a part of this family, Shannara," Alexander said. "Don't ever think you're not. Your mother is upset, that's all."

"She's more than upset. I don't think she wants to be my mother any longer. She thinks I've become corrupted because I accepted Q's offer to join the Continuum."

"Why did you exactly?"

"Because Q is my friend and I believe in his cause. It is true that there is a lot of evil throughout the Continuum, but not all Q are evil. Q wants to see changes that will bring peace and harmony inside the Continuum. In your dealings with Klingons, you should understand that need." He nodded in agreement, not speaking, allowing me to continue. "And besides, if I denounced my membership in the Continuum thereby relinquishing my powers, I would become an average child and have to attend regular school with all the other children. I'd feel so stupid!"

"What makes you think you're intelligent because of Q?"

"That theories already been tested and proven. Q took away my powers briefly once and I could no longer perform some of the tasks I'd found simple before like solving an algebraic formula. The moment he returned my powers everything was elementary to me again."

"Shannara, you do love your mother?"

"Of course."

"Then I will talk to her and bring peace to this family. If I can mediate a room full of Klingons, certainly I can help our family."

"Thank you," I said. I handed the baby back to her mother and stood beside them. Alexander reached across the bed and grasped my hand.

"I hear there's a new grandbaby," Daniel Cassadaga said as he stepped inside.

"Daddy!" Rosa exclaimed.

Daniel approached his daughter, hugged her, then softly brushed a finger along the infant's forehead.

I used this as my queue to exit the room, and as I stepped out into the hall, I spotted Mother standing next to Father, drinking a cup of hot cocoa. She stepped toward me with some hesitation.

"I want to get passed this as much as you do," she said. "We came here to welcome the new baby and to enjoy a family vacation." She held a hand out to me, and I accepted it.

Behind her, Father coolly nodded. Neither of them were about to embrace the Q, but I was still their daughter.

Father remained with us for a week before returning to the _Enterprise._ Daniel stayed for a few days longer until his work also took him away. After that, the house was filled mostly with women, but Alexander seemed not to mind.

K'ehleyr preferred night to day and as each day passed, Alexander and Rosa grew more and more tired. Sitting awake in my bedroom at night, I would hear Rosa singing wearily to the baby. After several nights of quietly listening to them, I set my data padd down and stepped out of my room. I found Rosa in the living area, pacing with a restless baby in her arms.

"You've fed her recently?" I inquired.

"Yes," Rosa responded.

"Then let me take care of her for a while, so you can get some rest." The young mother appeared hesitate to hand her infant daughter over to me. "Don't worry; you can trust me. Besides, I don't require sleep."

Rosa walked toward me and slipped the baby into my arms. "Thank you," she said as she brushed her daughter's hair reassuringly with her fingers. She retreated to her room to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

Peering into the baby's dark-brown eyes, I cooed, "You and I are going to become friends." As she began whimpering, my gentle rocking prevented an all-out cry. I wasn't her mama, but she decided she liked me.

K'ehleyr had not fallen asleep over the next hour when a distinct odor led us to the changing table. After I had cleaned her bottom and disposed of her dirty diaper in the waste recycling unit, I reached for a clean diaper. Before I managed to place it underneath the baby, she peed on the changing matt.

"Be grateful she's not a boy or that could have been in your face," Q said, flashing in next to me.

"I can manage any baby, boy or girl," I said confidently as I reached for some wipes to clean up the matt.

"I can see that you're enjoying a domestic spell, so I will understand if you don't visit the Continuum for a while."

"I need to spend this time with my mother and brother and with his family," I insisted. Finally, I had the diaper under the infant and fastened it around her hips. Lifting her out of the changing table, I again cradled her in my arms. Her droopy eyes peered up at me. She would soon fall asleep.

I turned around to face Q, but he was gone. Why had he popped in if only to tell me he understood I had other things on my mind besides the Continuum?

Suddenly, I sensed Mother and turned back to find her standing in the doorway leading into the hall. She was smiling at me and I returned the gesture. This is what Q understood: my need to reform a bond with my mother.

For the next couple of months, I often cared for Kehleyr late into the night and sometimes Mother stayed up to help me. She beamed with pride over my motherly instincts and neither of us mentioned the Q or the Continuum during these nightly bondings.

When it came time for us to return to the _Enterprise_, I was nearly as sad as Rosa to see us go.


	33. Chapter 33: NeverNever Land

Chapter 33: "Never-Never Land"

Upon returning from a wonderful three-month stay on Q'ronos, I learned some devastating news. My only friend was leaving the _Enterprise_. Leaving me. That was why Father had been unable to take a vacation with us: He had to prepare to take over the role as the Enterprise's first officer!

Data had paged me less than an hour after our shuttle docked, asking me to come to his quarters. He had something very important to tell me. Several possibilities ran through my head: He had thought of a new way to challenge me or Riker agreed to let me participate on another away mission. Even the news of a new girlfriend would have been better. I was not prepared for his news.

"I have accepted a position with Cambridge University on Earth," Data told me as we sat on his sofa. "It is in Old England on Earth. I am to begin teaching undergraduate math students in one week."

"Why? I thought you were dedicated to Starfleet," I replied. Silently, I added: _and to me._

"I have served Starfleet for well over thirty years. If I were human and had aged along the years, few would question my motives for retirement. I believe it is time for a career change. Since I am expected to live thousands of years, I will undoubtedly make many career changes in the future. For now, I would like to explore a career teaching college math students."

"What about teaching me?" The question sounded selfish, but I couldn't help asking it or whining. "Don't you still have much you could teach me?" Suddenly, I wished I weren't so smart and hadn't been so arrogant about it.

"You have proven you are capable of independent study and have admitted so yourself. You will be fine without me."

"I was wrong. I do need you!" _Please, don't let me cry,_ I thought, holding my breath for a count of three. "Why did you wait until now to tell me? They must have made this offer weeks ago. You could have contacted me through subspace. This might be easier to deal with if I'd had more of a warning."

"I am sorry, Shannara, that this is so difficult for you. The offer came after the death of one of their professors, right before you left for Q'ronos and I did not wish to upset you when you were so excited about your trip and the arrival of your new niece. You needed that time to bond with your family. "

"And why did they think you would accept?"

"I applied seven months ago. They were eager to have me join their faculty. However, this is the first available position in the mathematics department since my application."

"I can't believe this is the first I've heard of it."

"Shannara, I _will_ keep in contact with you through subspace messages. And you will have opportunities to visit me whenever the _Enterprise_ rendezvous to Earth. We will not become strangers."

"I could also Q-flash in to visit you at any moment," I reminded him.

"I would prefer that you refrain from using these powers of the Q. The more you become Q, the more strain you will place on your relationship with your family. Use conventional means to visit me."

"A few centuries ago, traveling at warp speed was thought impossible by most humanoid species. While many mortals view it as magic, Q-flashing is another advanced technology which accesses the threads. The threads lie between and connect all verses. In a few more centuries, the Q will no longer monopolize the threads."

"You may be correct," Data admitted, "but if you want to live among us, then you should use only our technologies. Otherwise, maybe it is the Continuum where you belong."

I bit at my lip, not wanting to say something regrettable. I couldn't end our relationship like that! I considered telling him that he was my sole reason for remaining on the _Enterprise_. Without him around, I would have no reason to return from my nightly explorations. I held back voicing this because I would only be admitting that he was right about me.

"How often will I hear from you?" I asked instead.

"As often as possible. Perhaps, every evening at first until you start to adjust to my absence. Before long, you will realize this change is as beneficial for you as it is for me. It will give you the opportunity to spread out, to try new activities and make other friends. Promise me you will not hide away in your room or spend all your free time on the holodecks." He hesitated. "Or return to the Continuum."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you," I responded sullenly and stood up. "I better leave so you can finish packing before we reach Earth."

Heading back toward my quarters, I felt numb. I couldn't believe Data was leaving. How would I ever manage without him? He had always been my rock, my reason for returning to the _Enterprise_ after each excursion. What reason would I have for returning now?

When I entered our living quarters, I found my brother and Brett La Forge chasing each other around the furniture. Eric had a best friend his own age and had several other friends from school. We came from the same genes, but Eric was able to make friends easily, while I had found very few willing to tolerate me.

Not noticing my entrance, Brett plowed right into me. He looked up at me, petrified. "Please, don't turn me into a toad!" He meant it as a joke, but a part of him was growing leery of me.

"I'm not evil," I assured him, backing away from my instinctual anger. "Just watch where you're going."

As I wandered away from them, I heard Brett say, "You said your sister was a powerful witch."

Was my own brother afraid of me? I hesitated outside my door. Should I explain to him that not all Q were evil? Why bother? Not even the adults believed any good could be found inside the Continuum. I entered my room and activated the safety locks. If the little brats decided to go on a witch hunt, I didn't want to make it easy for them to barge into my room. They wouldn't like the outcome!

I threw my data padd onto my desk and it struck against my monitor, bouncing to the floor. The base cracked as it struck the ceramic floor. I held my anger and frustration in no longer. With one thrust, I knocked everything off the shelf above my desk. Then I moved on to terrorize loose items on my desk. I thrashed my bed, throwing the covers and pillows aside. With one swift move and a voracious yell that would challenge any Klingon warrior, I moved to strike my dresser. Leaning against the side of his cage, Sam peered up at me, defenseless against my rage. I paused only centimeters from swiping the cage onto the floor.

What was wrong with me?

I collapsed onto my bed, not troubling to collect any of the sheets or covers. I would never be satisfied without Data in my life. This starship was too confining no matter how fast or how far it traveled. Why was I bothering to pretend domestic life worked for me?

Closing my eyes, I wished my emotions were tangible so I could travel to their world and analyze them like a scientist. The door leading to anger opened, followed by the doors to melancholy and fear. I stepped through melancholy's door and slipped easily into a land of blue haze. On the surface, it reminded me of the purple nebula Q had shown me long ago. However, deep down, the vibes I was picking up from this world were foreign and incompatible to anyplace I'd ever been. Had I transformed my emotions into this strange world?

I pushed through the haze as though to clear it, but it grew to a deeper, richer blue. "Q!" I called out, hoping he could help me sort through my confusion.

Another male Q appeared, sporting wings and a harp and floating a few meters above me. As he ran his fingers along the strings, I stood before him to enjoy the pleasant melody. Maybe this distraction would help clear my head.

"Oh, what a lovely place to dwell!" he mockingly sang. "It feels so like Heaven. Why don't we stay and sing for a spell?"

Instantly, my hopes were dispelled by this silly rhyme. "An intelligent being such as yourself, can't you come up with a better jingle than that?"

"Tsk. Tsk." He set the harp down as though there were an invisible table next to him. "You called for me. If you don't want me inside your world, then don't invite me."

Not telling him that I had meant to call my guardian angel, I silently realized I needed to work on my inflections. With a single shared name amongst millions of superior beings, I couldn't risk calling the wrong one every time.

"I like your music," I admitted. "You may stay."

"I do play beautiful music, don't I?" He retrieved his harp and played a couple more bars to emphasize his point.

"Continue playing if you like. This is my world, but it could benefit from a little harmony." I moved away from him, somewhat satisfied as he continued his music. As I scanned the area ahead, I squinted my eyes, trying to see into the murky blue clouds. I could barely see my feet as I took each step. "Q!" I said carefully, certain this time of who I was calling. "Q, I need to talk with you!" I yelled.

A female with long red hair appeared before me. She was dressed in a red frilly blouse and matching trousers. Several bangles adorned her wrists and long gold earrings dangled from her ears. "Q is indisposed at the moment," she informed me. "You will have to send him a message through me."

"Indisposed? Please, tell me he's not been thrown into a penalty box! Or will he not talk with me until I accept his political offer? How stubbornly Q of him!"

Her bracelets clanked together as she brought her hands to her hips. "He is not in a penalty box, stripped of his powers, or any other such nonsense. The Continuum has realized his value and won't make that mistake again. He is simply a very busy Q with preparations for unity. If you wish to send him a message, you must do it now. You can trust me. I am one of the good Q you've been seeking. Surely as an empath, you can sense that of me."

I hesitated, probably for too long as she folded her arms impatiently. "Hurry up! I'm not without my obligations."

I furrowed my brow, concentrating on probing her emotions to her core. Satisfied, I said, "All right. Tell him that I miss him and I'd like to see him again as soon as he's free from whatever he's wrapped up in...and that I _am_ strongly considering his offer."

"Very well." She turned as though to walk through a door instead of using a Q-flash.

"Wait! There's more. Tell him, that Commander Data is leaving the _Enterprise_ and I'm not sure I have any reason to stay there any longer. I may soon take him up on his offer to travel with him and to support unity. Ask him if he can take time out from his busy schedule to give me the tour he promised."

"A wise choice. Is that all?"

"For now, yes. Please, tell him! I'll be eternally grateful to you."

"Your supplication is unnecessary. I said I would deliver your message and I will." She smiled demurely. "Enjoy the clouds and cob webs of your mind. May you find what you're looking for." She vanished in a Q-flash.

I continued on my journey, though one area looked like the next. As I took each step, I pondered the last statement of Q's messenger. What had she meant by cob webs? I created a filigree of webs in front of me and searching for the solution to the puzzle, ran my hand gingerly through the web. I was amazed as I uncovered not a blue cloud underneath, but instead an elegant painting. It was an abstract Data had been working on for months. Whenever the appropriate mood struck him, he brought it out to add another stroke here or there. Lifting the canvas closer to my face, I examined it for any recent applications. In the far right corner, I noticed what looked like a shadow peering over the creation. Had Data intentionally drawn this image to symbolize his continued involvement in my education from afar? I'd like to think so.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something else appear in the spot where I'd found the painting. Setting the canvas aside, I reached for the object and discovered a clarinet. Although I'd never played a wind instrument, I lifted the clarinet to my lips and began playing a melancholy tune. The music flowed flawlessly from me. As I played the tune, I remembered first meeting Data, then becoming his pupil and the many moments we'd shared since. I dwelled on the moment he had told me he had resigned his Starfleet commission and had accepted a position at Cambridge. Using mental fingers, I cleared away the cob webs from the upsetting memory and concentrated instead on the friendship that would not die no matter the many light years separating us. Reaching the end of the song, I lowered the instrument and wiped away the tears clouding my vision.

I snatched up the painting and dissolved this world inside a Q-flash. I had no further need for it.

Reappearing inside my bedroom, I set Data's painting and the instrument atop my desk. I scanned the room, amazed at the destructiveness of my anger. How long ago had that been? I wondered and checked my chronometer. I'd spent nearly twelve hours away from the _Enterprise_! Data was scheduled to depart for Earth in thirty minutes.

Hastily, I changed into clean clothes, then with a click of my fingers, I restored order to my room and rushed out to the living area.

Mother pacing around the room, a drink in hand, said, "I was beginning to wonder whether you felt it necessary to return to say goodbye to Data."

"I lose track of time easily," I explained. "Honestly, I want very much to see Data before he leaves."

"I believe you, Shannara." Despite her sincerity, I realized it was laced with disappointment. "We should go to the transporter room. Everyone is probably waiting for us."

Of course, Captain Riker and Commander La Forge and a few others would want to see Data off. My android mentor had made many friends over the years, one of the few lessons he had been unable to teach me.

"Shannara," Data said as I stepped into the transporter room, "glad you could make it." He approached me to offer a firm hug. He was wearing a casual outfit. Although I'd seen him out of uniform before, it seemed strange to see him in a long loose-fitting jacket. As he released me, Data continued, "I was going to present you with a souvenir, but I cannot locate it."

"Data, how could you have forgotten where you put something?" La Forge asked incredulously.

Data glanced back at his long-time friend. "I did not misplace it, Geordi. My painting literally has vanished."

"Your painting!" I exclaimed. "It's my fault, then. I have it already. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it." Holding out my arms as though expecting it to materialize, I added, "It came to me as part of my manifestation."

No one around me responded. Obviously, they understood and didn't wish to be reminded about my status in the Q-Continuum, especially not while we were saying goodbye to a dear friend.

"I'm sorry. If you would rather I return the painting-"

"No. I meant it as a gift to inspire you to tap into your creativity." He didn't mention the Continuum, but the implication was that he felt I had enough natural power that I didn't need the power of the Q. I had never told him about the day Q had briefly taken the power away from me. More than anything, Data wanted me to find happiness on the _Enterprise_.

I wished I could fulfill his dream.

"The _Bastian_ is hailing us," the transporter chief informed us, breaking the tension. "They're ready for you, Commander."

Data turned toward Riker and La Forge. "It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve with both of you all these years. With all of you."

Riker placed his hand on the android's shoulder. "Good luck, Professor Data."

"Don't forget to write," La Forge added, smiling. "Or we will hunt you down."

"Data," Mother said in tears. She was unable to put her feelings into words and instead hugged her old friend fiercely.

"I understand. Thank you, Counselor."

Next, Father offered his well wishes. "May your students treat you with the honor you deserve."

"And may you find the first officer's chair as fulfilling as I have."

Before Data stepped onto the transporter pad, he turned back toward me and said, "I will contact you as soon as I arrive on Earth." And after the transporter chief activated the beam, Data said as he dematerializes, "Keep up with your studies."

Never would I have another lecture from Data.

Never again would I be able to visit him at any moment for advise or to talk or paint or play music.

Never. Never. Never.

I collapsed onto the edge of the platform and wept for my loss. My only friend had left the _Enterprise_.


	34. Chapter 34: C'est La Vie

Chapter Thirty-Four: "C'EST LE VIE"

The _Enterprise-E_, a nova-class starship with thirty-six decks, was home to 1,138 people, including crewmen and their families. At any given time, there were as many as three hundred passengers being transported from one world to another. The _Enterprise_ by its own right was a small city, from its hierarchical structure to its close-knit families. For loyal officers, it offered job security. The nova-class starship was equipped with six holodecks and the Ten-Forward Lounge for entertainment. Anyone could be happy living on such a prestigious starship.

So why wasn't I happy with that life?

Many friendships had formed and romances had begun aboard the _Enterprise_. Captain Riker had even performed a couple wedding ceremonies. I'd attended these and many other social events during my twelve years aboard this starship and although I sometimes enjoyed the moment, I continued to find little satisfaction with my life.

Why?

In the months since he had left, Data continued to correspond with me from Earth, offering his tutelage from afar. In return, I'd agreed to not hide away inside my quarters or on the holodeck. In September, he sent me a birthday gift, a hardbound copy of Shakespeare's _The Twelfth Night_. In the accompanying card he wrote, _Captain Picard taught me that Shakespeare was one of the greatest authors who ever lived. May you aspire toward greatness in your life._ The classic story was about a set of twins who lost each other in a shipwreck. The girl dressed as a boy and the discovery of her brother led into a comedy of errors.

During our correspondence, he'd also asked that I spend time exploring the ship and that I try new activities. I'd participated in racquet ball, swimming, the theater group, and had helped out in the science lab and in stellar cartography. Data wanted me to make new friends, but he didn't realize that people could be indifferent toward someone who had accepted membership inside the Continuum. That was life, I mused, resigning to accept whatever came my way.

Data was my only friend.

Except Q. And I hadn't seen my guardian angel since his brief appearance on Q'ronos. I hoped he didn't think I needed a century to muse over his offer. Yet in the months he'd afforded me, I remained ambivalent about his offer. Could I be a great influence among the Q? I didn't understand how a girl who had only lived twelve years could persuade beings who had been around for millions of years.

So I'd stayed away from the Continuum.

Although I'd received several messages from Akodian diplomats beseeching me to reconsider their offer, I always declined. I didn't wish to spend my life playing their puppet. They argued that the ambassadorial position would provide me with great prestige throughout the galaxy. Did I want to become everyone's icon?

So I'd begun ignoring the Akodians as well.

Then I thought about the verse in which I had been born (or created, as Q claimed). As well intended as my parents were, they couldn't make me happy. They'd tried to remain alert to my needs in a desperate attempt to keep me attached to this verse. Sometimes I sensed their exacerbation over my demanding nature. Mother believed I was fickle and there were times when I agreed with her. When would I ever know what I wanted?

And so I trudged through this starship looking for the insight that would set my life's path into motion. I felt as though I was going nowhere. That was life...at least mine.

Normally when I worked in the science lab, I was supervised by a Vulcan named Lieutenant Commander Veros. Since Vulcans didn't allow emotions to impair their judgment, Veros was one of the few people who still tolerated me. Even Commander La Forge had requested that I no longer study in Engineering.

One day in November, Veros approached me at the door to inform me, "I have been ordered to participate in an away mission. You will be working with Ensign Raymond Gaunt today."

A young man, barely out of the Academy, was standing behind the Vulcan with his hands behind his back. The lanky ensign towered over Veros. Despite his size, he was apprehensive about being alone with me and eyed me suspiciously. Although I'd seen him inside the science lab several times in the past couple of weeks since he came aboard the _Enterprise_, we had never spoken. Undoubtedly, he probably had been informed about my reputation within hours of arriving. I would have to put him at ease if I was to work well with him. Smiling awkwardly, I wiped my sweaty palms against my jumpsuit. Why was I so worried about this boy's opinion of me? He was like everyone else on this ship. He was a little cuter than most, though.

Veros turned toward his subordinate and Gaunt immediately took a more appropriate stance, bringing his hands to his front. "Ensign, I trust you will leave your feelings out of today's work and treat Miss Rozhenko with the utmost respect." Had Gaunt voiced a reluctance to work with me? I probed his mind, but retreated quickly. I did not like the animosity festering his mind.

Gaunt cleared his throat and responded, "Of course, sir. You will have a complete report upon your return."

"Very well. You may begin analyzing the plant specimens brought aboard by yesterday's away team." The Vulcan commander walked away from us and after picking up a carrying case, he stepped out of the science lab.

"Follow me, Miss Rozhenko," the ensign said, briskly moving across the lab.

I had to practically run to keep up with him. "You can call me Shannara," I insisted. Others had referred to me by titles before. In fact, Veros had never called me by my first name, and although that did not bother me, I definitely wanted Ensign Raymond Gaunt to call me by my familiar. If only he would, maybe he'd get to know me instead of my reputation. "I don't like titles. They make me sound so formal and proper."

He glanced back at me and we nearly collided. "We wouldn't want anyone thinking you _proper_." His sarcasm made me suddenly doubt my ability to win his respect. "On the other hand, we don't want anyone getting the wrong idea either. Hmm. No. I think I'll stick to Miss Rozhenko."

Why couldn't I find anyone who liked me? I could be a bit brazen at times, but I had done nothing to harm anyone aboard the _Enterprise_. If they would let me, I would gladly make their lives easier. That was why I'd volunteered my assistance in this lab and in stellar cartography. Since I was not permitted to use the power of the Q, instead I plodded through hours of mundane work.

We stopped at a table laden with equipment and sat in one corner. Gaunt methodically explained what we were looking for in the samples. Our assignment was to scan for traces of barimen and extract the needed chemical. It was a delicate process. If the plant was not brought to exactly 49.2 degrees Celsius, the barimen could not be extracted and its molecular structure would collapse.

After nearly three hours, our work had met with little success. "I don't think we'll ever get enough this way," I said.

"For someone who's supposed to be superior, you have a defeatist attitude."

"Maybe that's because I know a much superior way to accomplish this," I replied haughtily. "Why should I accept such tedious work?" My nostrils flared and I felt my cheeks grow flush. I clenched and unclenched my fists to rid myself of the anger swelling inside me. I couldn't make friends by lashing out at people!

"If that's how you feel, then why do you bother volunteering for lab work? You know, I worked my butt off at the Academy, trying to get a little recognition. I'm one of the lucky few assigned to the _Enterprise_. You were born here and have no appreciation for what the flag ship of the Federation represents."

"I'm sorry," I said. "You are absolutely right. I've handled our first interaction poorly."

"Don't patronize me!" He didn't believe my apology was sincere. "Your kind never admit to being wrong."

My kind? Was he referring to the Q? Klingons? Or maybe females? Although I sensed his animosity toward me, I couldn't pinpoint its impetus. How did I convince him otherwise when he believed in stereotypes?

"If you're referring to my being Klingon or female, I can do nothing about either. If you hate me because I'm a Q, then you must fear me. I've never made friends or interacted well with others anyway. Maybe that's because I was taken out of a regular classroom at an early age and tutored by an android. The adults who care for me are trying to rectify that by encouraging me to get involved with ship's activities. That's why I'm here."

"The _adults_ who care for you! If that's how you refer to your parents, with so little affection, maybe that's why no one wants to be your friend."

"I didn't mean only my parents; I meant Data and Captain Riker and others as well. Forget that I tried to help you understand. I'll leave you alone to your lab work and find something else to occupy the rest of my day."

He moved aside, too eager to let me past him. Almost reaching the exit, I instinctively turned back around. Gaunt had walked away from his lab table to speak with another first-year ensign, a Bajoran girl with long brunette hair. "Are you going to the party in Ten-Forward tonight?" he asked her, having already dismissed me.

"Of course," she replied. "I wouldn't miss the occasion to dance all night."

I rolled my eyes and wondered what was so special about this other girl that he liked her better than me. With a flick of my wrist, I used the power of the Q to fill the beaker with barimen. Let Gaunt chew on that for a while. Smirking, I left the lab and wandered around the ship. I turned myself invisible and spied on conversations. The main topic of the day was this party being held tonight in Ten-Forward. Although children were not supposed to go to Ten-Forward unless accompanied by an adult, I was not exactly the average child and frequently went there for lunch. Therefore, I saw no reason why I couldn't attend the party.

With that intention in mind, I found an unoccupied corridor and became visible again and headed toward my quarters to select the perfect dress for the event. After I stepped onto the turbolift and instructed the computer, my commbadge chirped.

_"Captain Riker to Shannara." _

"Yes, what is it?" I asked without proper formality. The news couldn't be good. The captain rarely paged me.

_"I need to see you in my Ready Room right away."_ He sounded angry and as I probed him, I realized he was also disappointed.

"I'm on my way."

A couple minutes later, I stepped onto the bridge. I turned toward Father sitting at the command center. I was proud of his promotion and yet I was ambivalent about seeing him in control. Data should be there; my Father at tactical.

As he fixed me sternly, I did not need to probe Father to realize his displeasure with me. Scanning all the bridge officers, I sensed disappointment in me from them as well. I resided in this city called the _Enterprise_, but I was an outcast. This was not who I had planned to become or wanted to do with my life.

If I only knew what I wanted to do with my life.

I stepped inside the captain's Ready Room to find him standing by his viewwindow. He was so intent on his thoughts that he might not have heard me enter. As I approached him, he glanced quickly at me to acknowledge my presence then returned his gaze to the stars.

"I've known your parents for over twenty years," he told me. "The respect and trust I feel for them runs deeply. Since you are their daughter, I've extended that same trust freely to you. I've accepted your affiliation with the Q, even encouraged you to embrace the power of the Q, but you must use discretion."

"The barimen," I realized aloud. I hadn't given it a second thought since leaving the science lab. "What did I hurt? You need the chemical for medicine. I may have saved hundreds of lives today. You should be grateful."

Riker sighed. "Not everyone will be as open-minded about it. I watch you going about your daily tasks and I don't see you involved in much personal interaction. Crew members come to me complaining about your attitude. You can't treat them as inferior and expect them to like you. I've kept your status as a Q out of my official reports, but I worry that someone else, someone with a grudge against you, might approach Starfleet."

"I'm not evil like some of the other Q. Why can't people see that I'm only trying to help them?"

"While I realize that, I have to consider the needs of my crew. They are not comfortable around your wizardry and are frightened of what you're capable of. I don't want to ask you to leave this ship. It would devastate your parents. However, if you don't learn to curtail your Q behavior in the presence of the crew, I will insist."

"I Understand. All I can promise at this point is that I'll do what I think is right and if that warrants my departure, so be it. Am I dismissed?"

"For now."

I turned and as I walked out and across the bridge, I met no one's gaze. Father would undoubtedly want to talk with me this evening about how I must never again use the power of the Q. I had dishonored our family. Why did he entertaining the notion that he could ever change me? Anyway, I planned not to be home by the time he got off duty. As soon as I had a dress picked out, I'd be attending the party.

As I walked down the corridor, I imagined myself, almost fully developed, in a formal dress with a low neckline. I unzipped my jumpsuit a couple of inches and shook my hips as I strolled toward my quarters. A couple ensigns took notice of me along the way and I smiled flirtatiously at them. They shook their heads, laughed, and continued on their way. _Who needs them?_ I thought. There was plenty other men on board this starship.

When I stepped into my quarters, I was surprised Mother was home. "Your brother's not feeling well," she explained. "So I let him come home early from school."

She wasn't aware of the incident in the science lab, I realized as I gently probed her mind. With relief, I contemplated how to use this to my advantage. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was invited to participate in a new play tonight, but if you need me to stay home and help you care for him-"

"No Shannara." I knew she'd refuse my offer. "You need to make friends."

"Great, then I better find a dress for the part." I turned toward my bedroom.

"What play will you be performing?"

I paused, catching my breath. "Ah, it's an original play. The director wrote it himself."

"It ought to be interesting. I'll look forward to watching you perform."

"I must get ready," I said before making it into my room. As the door closed behind me, I smiled. My plan was working. I could choose an elegant evening gown for the party without Mother becoming suspicious. There was nothing appropriate in my closet, of course, so I sat at my console and instructed the computer to present a slide show of dresses currently in vogue.

After I selected one that would make me look older, I ventured back out into the living area to replicate the design in blue. Fortunately, Mother was in Eric's room and not hovering over my shoulder to criticize my selection. As a precaution, I also replicated a long zippered jacket to wear over the evening gown until I arrived at the party. I didn't need Mother complaining about my cleavage.

I spent the next half hour in my room getting ready, primping my hair and selecting glamorous jewelry. Although I was not completely satisfied with the results, I walked away from the mirror with confidence. Father would be home soon and I didn't want him to see me dressed like this. After the science lab fiasco, I doubted he would believe my lie as easily as Mother.

Mother and Eric were sitting on the sofa when I re-entered the living area and I was glad I had thought to wrap a jacket over my shoulders. I pulled it in around my chest and zipped it to cover the low neckline.

"I take it you're feeling better," I said to my brother as I approached them. I tried to behave naturally, not wanting Mother to sense any trepidation from me.

Eric shrugged and leaned into Mother's ribs. He had to be sick, because he had never been one to sit and cuddle for long.

"Are you nervous?" Mother asked me.

"What?" I couldn't believe she had seen through my act this easily!

"About the play." Her suspicion was piqued. How could I have forgotten abut my scenario so easily? "It's natural to feel anxious about performing in front of an audience. What did you think I meant?"

"Oh," I said, relaxing. "What I was thinking? My mind is so befuddled. Anyway, we're just practicing our lines tonight, so there won't be any audience yet."

"Then why are you wearing your dress tonight? Don't you normally practice in everyday clothes?"

Of course, she was right. What explanation could I offer that would satisfy her? "Commander Drexler asked us to wear our costumes tonight to make sure everything will coordinate. After tonight we can practice in casual clothes." Glancing sideways at the exit door, I added, "I should head out. Don't want to be late on the first night." After Mother nodded, I left.

As I stepped onto the turbolift, I took a mental note to remember to sign up for one of Commander Drexler's plays tomorrow. I had better cover all my bases. _And uncover my dress,_ I thought with a smirk as I removed my jacket and draped it across my arm.

The door opened and I stepped inside Ten-Forward. After handing my jacket to Eddie, the bartender, I scanned the room. Eddie smiled circumspectly at me. Although he thought I was too young for this social, he said, "Enjoy the party, Shannara," before walking away to greet the next group of guests.

Sauntering toward the middle of the room, I pretended I was ten years older (the average age of the other guests) and all the males were turning their heads in my direction. I imagined them whistling as they goggled my bare shapely legs. Their eyes quickly rose up to my thin waistline and then my firm, mature breasts. They liked what they saw, so one by one they approached me, offering to dance with me. I turned none of them down, so as not to hurt anyone. I barely took a few steps with one dance partner when the next tapped me on the shoulder. My parents always said I should make friends.

This scenario remained in my head, though, as I sat at a table, sipping at a cherry soda. No one approached me or even acknowledged me.

"Shannara Rozhenko, what are you doing here?" someone asked, shattering my fantasy. "This isn't a kiddie party."

I turned around to see Raymond Gaunt with the girl he'd been talking with earlier in the lab draped on one arm. "If I'm old enough to work in the science lab and Stellar Cartography, then I have every right to be here."

"You may be smart, probably even smarter than everyone here, but your still a child and there's a good reason why children aren't allowed to come unescorted to Ten-Forward."

"I'm practically an adult now."

He smirked. "If you say so. Just don't zap us into another universe by mistake."

The brunette laughed nervously, then stopped abruptly when she met my petulant gaze. They briskly walked away, and she relaxed as the distance grew between us. No one else approached me and I felt like an idiot, sitting in the middle of the room in a skimpy dress. I felt naked.

Walking over to the bar, I asked Eddie to return my jacket. I sat on a stool in front of him.

"Not enjoying the party?" he asked as he handed the garment back to me.

"No one wants anything to do with me," I replied as I slipped into the safety of the jacket. "I thought that if I dressed sophisticated they'd treat me differently. I made a mistake coming here tonight."

Eddie leaned toward me. "Maybe your mistake wasn't made tonight. If you want to stay here on the _Enterprise_, then perhaps you shouldn't have proclaimed your loyalties to another. No one likes a traitor."

I was taken aback by this. Eddie had always been friendly toward me and now he was treating me as everyone else had. Why did no one understand my situation? I couldn't imagine going back to the average life of my early childhood. I needed the Q and everything the Continuum had to offer.

"Shannara!" I heard Mother yell and I turned to see her rushing angrily toward me. "_This_ is your play!"

How the hell had she found out? I barely had time to wonder before she reached me. "I can explain," I protested as she yanked me off the bar stool.

"Zip up this jacket!" she exclaimed as she pulled it tightly across my chest. As I tried to latch the zipper, she ushered me out of Ten-Forward. I was too embarrassed to meet anyone's stare.

We stepped onto the turbolift and Mother instructed the computer to take us to Deck 8. "How could you?" Mother said near tears. "After everything I've said and done for you, you continue to betray me. I've loved you unconditionally, but I don't know how to handle you anymore."

I used to be so close to Mother. When had this rift between us become irreparable? Staring at her, I bit at my lower lip unable to put into words what I was feeling. Picking up on my emotions, Mother hugged me fiercely.

"Please, come back to us, Shannara!"

"I-" Before I had the chance to tell her that I loved her and wanted more than anything to be close to her again, the turbolift door opened.

Taking my hand, she escorted me back to our quarters where Father was waiting for us. He was pacing the length of the living area and muttering in anger. I pulled away from Mother and fearlessly approached him. If he tried to punish me, he would be sorry. I needed very little impetus to coax me off this starship forever. I let him know this by placing my hands on my hips and fixing him sternly.

"How did I go wrong?" he asked.

The question took me by surprise. For all my wisdom, I didn't know how to respond. "You did everything right. I'm the one who's caused all the trouble. You should hate me like everyone else does." I glanced at Mother to include her. "I think I'd feel less guilty if you did."

"How can you say that?" Mother exclaimed. "You're our daughter. We can start fresh tonight if you're willing to make an effort."

"Stop presuming she will change, Deanna," Father yelled. "You tried that on Q'ronos. We cannot convince her that the Continuum is corrupt. We are defenseless to Q's onslaught." Never had I heard Father sound so defeatist. I watched horrified as he crumpled to the sofa and covered his face with his hands. His fingers grew wet from his tears. I had never seen him cry before.

As I cautiously sat on the opposite end of the sofa, I remembered a little girl who was once worried about her Father being a beast. That girl had easily expressed her love and affection for him. She seemed as much a stranger to me now as everyone else aboard this ship. "I can't be your little girl anymore."

Father looked at me, his brown eyes turning nearly gray. "Perhaps, it would be best if you spent some time away from us."

"Worf, what are you saying?" Mother exclaimed. "We can't throw out our own daughter!"

Father stood and growled, "We must! We cannot allow her to remain as long as she behaves like a Q. Either she chooses her family or she chooses the Continuum. This is no life for any of us."

"He's right," I admitted almost inaudibly. "I'm causing you far too much grief. I'll leave for the Continuum tonight. Just let me say goodbye to Eric. He deserves to understand why his sister's leaving." I stood and without hesitation moved toward my brother's room.

"Worf!" Mother cried out in anguish. "We can't let her go! She's just a little girl. Our little girl!" I glanced back toward them to see Father holding her back. "How will she survive?"

I shrugged at this. Like any self-respecting Q, I mused and entered my brother's room. He was lying in bed reading a story from a data padd, but set it aside when he saw me.

"I've come to say goodbye," I told him. Pulling his desk chair closer to his bed, I sat beside him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. Away for a while. I need time to think about what I want to do with my life, and our parents need a break from the stress I've put them under."

"But if you just sit down and talk, can't you work it out?"

"I wish it were that simple. I do have a favor I would like to ask of you, though."

"What? I'll do anything, Shannara, anything for you."

I was amazed that my brother still felt such loyalty toward me. He might be the only one left aboard the _Enterprise_ who still trusted me. "Look after Sam and Al while I'm gone," I said. "They'll be dependent on you, so you have to promise me that you won't forget about them."

"Really? Awesome! You never let me play with your mice before. I won't forget about them and I'll think of you everything I feed them."

"Well, now you're old enough for the responsibility."

"Shannara, don't stay away too long."

I leaned forward and kissed Eric across his ridges. "I'll miss you, too, little brother." I couldn't promise him that I'd be back soon. I might never return. Turning away, I quickly exited his room.

My parents were hugging in front of the viewwindow and I met Mother's anguished gaze. Wishing to end her pain, I said, "I'm sorry. This will only take another minute." I couldn't tell either of them why I had to return to my room one last time. The sentimentality would be too much for them to bear.

I opened my bottom dresser drawer and retrieved something very old and scraggly, the stuffed dog Captain Riker had given to me for my second birthday. When I had been younger, I used to sleep with it every night. It would remind me of the captain. I grabbed my away bag from out of the closet and slipped the dog inside.

Next, I thought about Data and grabbed the painting, his last gift to me. I retrieved my data padd and tossed it and the painting into the bag.

As I was contemplating what to bring along to remember my parents, I noticed a message flashing on my console. Who in the galaxy would want to contact me? Sitting at my desk, I brought up the message. I was surprised to see Grandma Lwaxana's image.

"Hello dear. It's been too long since we saw each other. Your Mother and I have been discussing your situation-now don't be angry with her. She doesn't know that I'm sending you this message. Right now, I imagine you're dealing with a tremendous amount of pressure. Don't let yourself believe as others do. No matter what, I still love you."

My tears splashed onto the desk as Grandma detailed why her love for me would never fade. "My love does not care who you are or who you've become. My love does not care where you are or how long we've been apart." She paused and changed the subject when she resumed. "I'd like you to spend a few months on Betazed with me. It would give you and your parents an opportunity to distance yourself from your conflicts. If you agree, I can make arrangements within the week to pick you up on a small passenger ship. Oh Shannara, please say 'yes'. We could have so much fun." She smiled sweetly. "Have a pleasant night, dear. I'll see you soon."

As the transmission faded into black, I looked at my away bag. I'd still need it, of course, but perhaps my destination had changed. "Computer, begin subspace message addressed to Lwaxana Troi on Betazed: Grandma, thank you for your offer. I accept gratefully! Please come for me at once. Computer, save transmission and send."

A few days later, my parents accompanied me to Transporter Room 1. Nothing was said between us, but I sensed ambivalence from both of them. They were relieved to be rid of me for a while and at the same time, they would miss me tremendously.

"Ready for transport, sir," the transporter technician said.

"Energize," Father said, nodding.

A moment later, Grandma Lwaxana appeared on the transporter pad. As she stepped off the transporter pad, she extended her arms to take both Mother and me into a hug. "Deanna, I'll take good care of her." She released her grip on Mother and offered a hand to me. Hand in hand, Grandma and I stepped onto the transporter pad. "Don't worry, dear. I'll keep her out of trouble."

"Oh, you will?" I said, smirking as the transporter beam took us away from the _Enterprise_.


	35. Chapter 35: New Boundaries

Book Two: By Another Name

Part One: Nobody in the Fifth House

Chapter Thirty-Five: "New Boundaries"

At twelve, I thought I was ready for independence. I was certain that Grandma Lwaxana would allow me freedoms that my parents hadn't.

Following our departure, my life was as unremarkable as it had been aboard the _Enterprise_. Instead of arriving at Betazed right away, where Grandma promised me I'd have open terrain to explore with bountiful lakes to fish and swim, and a clear night sky with countless stars to reflect upon, we remained in space for two months. Our voyage toward Betazed had been slowed by diplomatic conferences and Grandma's altruistic need to help those suffering. She answered three distress calls and would not allow the pilot to resume our course until each group of people in need had been helped to her satisfaction.

Now, looking out the viewwindow of my tiny bedroom, I eagerly awaited our clearance to land. Betazed, with its swirls of blues, greens, and browns, was so beautiful and inviting. Glancing down at the stuffed dog I'd been absentmindedly petting, I was more ready than ever to discard my past; so I believed.

Grandma stepped into my room and said, "Shannara, are you ready? All your things packed in your away bags?"

"Yes," I replied. "Except Rexie." I showed her my favorite toy.

"Good. Because Mr. Homn will be waiting for us when we disembark."

A few minutes later, Grandma and I stepped out of the transport ship onto the docking bay. Excitedly, I looked around, surprised that much of the crowd wasn't Betazoid. Several different alien races were represented at this station, Vulcans in particular.

Grandma waved at a rather tall man several meters away and with a solemn face, he strode toward us. Although my behavior was imprudent, I stared wide-eyed at her manservant. The tall, ominously quiet man accepted our luggage and loaded it effortlessly onto a small shuttlecraft. He opened the front hatch and with a nod indicated for us to board. He followed us inside, taking the pilot's chair, then piloted us to Grandma's estate in Mendara, a suburb of the capital of Betazed, Rixx.

"Thank you, Mr. Homn," Grandma said and promptly shooed him off to her house with our luggage in tow.

"There's plenty of time to get settled in," Grandma said to me. "Let me show you the grounds first."

Smiling, I accepted Grandma's outstretched hand and allowed her to lead me toward the garden. A marvelous array of color greeted us, from the plump purple berries of the uttaberry bushes to the orange, yellow, and white blossoms of the tikai plants. Fruit trees and a wide variety of vegetables completed the garden. All were neatly trimmed and weeded. Much care had gone into this garden. Yet replicator technology had long ago deemed the work unnecessary. I had read about the glories of Betazed on the transport ship's computer, but had never imagined anything as beautiful as this. Technology allowed for a year-round warm climate.

Before climate-control technology, however, Betazed had suffered severe winters. Sometimes, blizzards had kept people house bound for days and before replicators had been invented, people had to either stock up early on food supplies or scrimp for each meal.

As I walked through the garden path with Grandma, I compared it with being ship bound for the first twelve years of my life. I was grateful for the opportunity to experience the natural beauty of this world. While I missed my parents and little brother, I was glad to leave the _Enterprise_ behind. The warm breeze and bright sun replaced its static environment. With the anticipation of the luxuries Betazed had to offer, for the first time in several months, I considered abandoning the Continuum. I could redeem myself; so I believed. No longer confined, I would spend most of the daylight hours outside, enjoying the sun, the wind, and the fragrance of the flowers.

"Shannara, what would you think if I gave you a section of the garden to tend?" Grandma asked as she stopped to pick an orange orchid and tuck it behind my ear. She smiled at me. She had no regrets about bringing me here.

"I'd love it!" I exclaimed, brushing the orchid's petals with my fingertips. "The garden is so beautiful. I could spend hours walking through it and then when I feel like resting, I could sit under that tree and sketch." I pointed to a large tree about fifty meters from us. It must have been several hundred years old.

"Wonderful. All you need do in return is spend four days a week at the All Souls Academy."

"A religious school!"

"A spiritual one, yes. There are eight days in a Betazoid week; that still gives you four days each week to pursue whatever you want."

"Grandma, I can't believe you of all people are giving me an ultimatum!" I thought about telling her that she had no power over me, that I would do whatever I wanted, but I didn't want to ruin another relationship.

"I've already submitted your application and it's been approved."

I let out a hearty Betazoid laugh. I had never expected this from Grandma. Was she really sending _me_ to school?

"The instructors at the academy will help you fine tune your telepathic abilities."

"Grandma, I don't do well around others my age. They don't understand me and they don't like me."

"My, so pessimistic for an all-knowing being." Grandma shook her head as she admonished me, but I sensed her amusement. "The people from All Souls are different; they are very accepting."

"They accept only those who wish to master their telepathy," I snapped. I sounded like a spoiled child even to myself. Grandma was so generously offering me the life I'd always wanted and I was outwardly denying my Betazoid heritage. Hadn't I often wished I were full Betazoid?

"Shannara, you don't have to perform a task as menial as tending to the garden, getting your hands and your clothing soiled. I have a number of servants who would be pleased at the undertaking. I hope you don't disappoint me by refusing to go." When would I accept that Grandma was as stubborn as me?

Grandma had many servants and when she was away from Betazed on one of her long sojourns, they tended to the upkeep of her house and grounds. She was a wealthy woman, having been born to the Fifth House, but she had also earned great status as Betazed's ambassador for more than thirty years. I could glean a new perspective from her political knowledge. Why was I resisting the opportunity to observe a great woman in action? I had virtually ignored her during our trip while I had sulked in my tiny room aboard the transport ship. Now I was being argumentative and ungrateful.

"I'm sorry, Grandma," I said. "You deserve more respect."

She placed a hand along my back and gently coaxed me northward toward a patch of uttaberry bushes. They reminded me of Mother. When she was not indulging in a chocolate desert, Mother often shared a bowl of uttaberries and a story from her childhood with me. At least, she used to.

Why had I alienated myself from my parents? I'd refused a proposition from the Akodians that would have allowed me as much political power as Grandma had enjoyed. My parents would have been proud to acknowledge me with such a prestigious position. In this verse, I was a nobody, who had passed up opportunities that would have made something of my life. Instead, I'd held steadfast to the ideals of the Q and protected my Continuum membership against the wishes of all my family and friends. While I didn't doubt my parents still loved me, I believed they didn't like me anymore. After all, they had been prepared to cast me off to the Continuum before Grandma had rescued me.

While I had been deep in self-reproach, Grandma had removed her hat and began filling it with berries. "Replicated uttaberries pale in comparison to the real thing," she explained as I plucked a few berries to help her. "That's why I have this garden...so we can fill our basket with sweet, genuine uttaberries."

I laughed at the absurdity of calling a hat a basket; I laughed because I felt great pleasure in helping her perform an archaic and unnecessary task. Despite my shortcomings, Grandma had offered me her haven and her hospitality, while she talked of gardens and sending me to school. She really wanted to ask about the Continuum. She knew that I was picking up on her thoughts and yet she didn't address it. She could provide the spontaneity I needed, but still feared she could not tempt me away from the allure of the Continuum...forever.

She had promised my parents that she would keep me out of trouble. How did she plan to accomplish this? Trouble always found me.

"Grandma," I said, "I'll try All Souls for a while. It will please Mother to hear that I am interacting with others my age." I'd always longed for the chance to interact with full Betazoids and to be more like them. So why did my promise sound so hollow? "Do you think Mother will learn to like me again?"

"Oh dear child," Grandma said, stopping to place a hand on my shoulder. "Your Mother will always love you."

"Yes, but will she ever _like_ me again?"

Grandma reflected on this and for a brief moment, I saw Mother in her eyes. I remembered the day Mother first sent me to regular school and her stubborn persistence that I would attend school and enjoy it. I did not enjoy it then, and I doubted I would have any better luck enjoying school at All Souls. As I had so many years ago with Mother, I would attend another school to appease Grandma.

"If you could take back anything you've said or done over the past two years, would you?" Grandma asked. "Given the chance to live those years over, would you make your decisions differently? Perhaps your answer shouldn't come in haste. From my information, the Q act impetuously without considering how they will affect others."

Why did mortals assume that the Q were all alike? One was as different from the next. "I once believed that my parents were the world," I said, "that going anywhere with Q was preposterous. But Data was right when he guessed that my IQ was growing exponentially. I cannot go back to a simple existence for anyone. One day, I will join Q."

*You selfish little brat!* she thought at me and for a glaring moment, I sensed that Grandma did not like me either. Pushing her away from me, and sending all the uttaberries flying, I ran away from her toward the house. I thought about snatching up my luggage and going elsewhere. Why should I live with people who didn't like me? Or attend a spiritual school for those far less enlightened than me? If I vanished in a Q-flash, they would never know what became of me.

I reached Grandma's house and raced onto the porch and through the front door as though I owned the place. I stopped in front of the winding staircase, suddenly awestruck. "Wow! It's beautiful," I exclaimed. The foyer rose to the second floor and along its peak was an elegant set of sky windows. The walls were adorned with plaques and other souvenirs Grandma had collected from many of the worlds she had visited over the years. I was so intent on studying the inscriptions that I didn't realize Grandma had entered until she placed her hands on my shoulders and spun me around.

"I've welcomed you into my home, Little One," she said. "I'm offering you a chance to redeem yourself. I love you unconditionally. Don't push me away."

I lowered my head into her dress, not caring that the fabric was stained from uttaberries. I cried freely for everything I'd hoped for and lost. "Why am I always getting into trouble?" I asked Grandma between gasps.

"There, there, Little One, I forgive your outburst. Let's go upstairs and change out of these stained clothes." As she led me up the stairs, she informed me, "I had the same problem when I was your age." I found comfort in our kinship. We reached the top landing where Mr. Homn had deposited my bags. I counted five doors down the hall. "The room on the far end is mine and the one next to it belongs to Mr. Homn. You may have your pick among the other three."

I stepped in and out of the first two rooms, then peered out the window of the third. It was the perfect room for me. Below, I could see the garden. The uttaberries glistened in the sunlight.

Grandma walked up beside me and pulled the curtains back to offer us a better view. "I knew you would choose this room," she said. "Do you like the curtains, the room color?"

The room was painted a light blue, while the curtains were almost midnight blue. "This will do just fine," I replied.

"I'll have Mr. Homn put up some shelves. You can decorate it anyway you like, dear."

Turning toward Grandma, I promised, "I'll try to be happy here. You'll see how much I appreciate your hospitality and once I've unpacked, I'll pick you a whole basket of uttaberries. After dinner, we'll eat them for dessert while you tell me a story about your childhood."

"That is a lovely plan, but I want to hear a story or two from you as well. I've missed too much of your life. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"All right," I agreed, smiling. I doubted Grandma really wished to listen to my adventures inside alternate verses, but I appreciated the gesture. She, like Mother and Father resented my devotion to the Continuum. They had believed they could coax me away from the power of the Q. Such an operation was no easier carried out than telling a Borg drone he must comply with Starfleet regulations and behave as an individual.

Then again, why should I shun Grandma for my self-proclaimed guardian angel? Q hadn't graced me with his presence, since he proposed my political career months ago. _I need time to think_, I had told him. I'd expected him to pop in again a few days later, demanding my decision. Not that I had made one yet, but persuasion was in his nature. Why was he extending me such freedom now?

"Allow me time to think," I echoed my words to Grandma. "I'll be ready to share a tale with you by tonight."

"All right, dear," she replied. "I'll leave you be so you can get changed and go remove my own soiled clothes." Satisfied with our agreement, she left me to arrange my room and my thoughts to my liking.

Eager to return to the bright sunshine I threw my clothes and other belongings haphazardly into the chest of drawers and into the closet. I would straighten up my room during the night, while Grandma and Mr. Homn slept.

After replicating a bucket, I set off to the garden in search of the ripest uttaberries. Although sweet berries appeared plentiful and I picked them in haste, the bucket did not fill quickly. Was there some secret to this task? I could not be working on this past dinnertime!

Compulsively, I raised my right hand and with the power of the Q, filled the bucket. I laughed, delighted by the simple solution and skipped down the path. Grandma wouldn't have to know. Replicated berries might not taste as good as real berries, but I had conjured this batch using the far superior power of the Q. No one like Gaunt could tell on me. No one could order me to stop using the power of the Q and especially my parents could no longer look upon me with disappointment.

"Bravo, bravo," someone said, startling me. I whirled around and spotted a tall, lean man sitting on the limb of the tree I'd chosen as my sketching spot. "You have some gumption after all."

"I know you!" I screamed up at him. "I thought I sent you to oblivion along with that witch."

"Moi? Come, come now. You can't stop the mighty Q."

"I slowed you down though. Don't deny it. If I hadn't pitted you against each other, you would have returned to taunt me much sooner than this."

His eery smile was like a cold front sweeping across the garden despite the warmth of the setting sun on my back. "I've come to do more than taunt you, little Q." He placed his hand across his chest as though over the heart that he did not possess. "Oh excuse me, Shannara Rozhenko, the sainted Q by another name. I should bow down in honor of making your acquaintance." He laughed with a howl. "But it is far more fun to taunt you."

"And you're going to do that how?"

Suddenly, in a flash, he came down from the tree and hovered centimeters in front of me. I stared defiantly at his face as his features appeared more and more distorted. He stuck out his tongue and its slimy tip brushed my cheek.

Revolted, I sprinted toward Grandma's house as though it offered protection. Why I didn't Q-flash out of the garden that day, I've never understood. Perhaps irrational fear made me forget my powers.

"Run, run with all your might! You won't get away from me, little gingerbread girl. I'm the sly fox who's gonna catch you. I can flash in anywhere at any time. So watch your back." His voice faded as he spoke and as I reached the front porch, I gained the courage to peer back and scan the grounds in search of him. He was teasing me. Like a typical Q, he wanted to play before destroying me. I would have to turn his cat and mouse tactic around to my advantage.

Glancing down at my bucket, I was relieved that it was still full. Q had not jinxed my plans with Grandma, at least. She wanted me to share a story, but should I tell her about my visitor? If I revealed this threat, I could expose her to danger. I couldn't be as open and as honest as she would like me to be.

That evening, Grandma led me inside her grand room and we snuggled before the fireplace on a small sofa. Although the room temperature was maintained at a comfortable seventy-two degrees, a small fire helped set the mood for a quiet conversation. Grandma set the uttaberries, now washed and in a large bowl, between us. As I listened to Grandma's tale of a small girl sailing with her father, I wished I had such memories. I wanted to share; if only I had something to share! Although I had no doubts my father loved me, his idea of fun with his middle child was a bat'leth lesson inside the holodeck.

The uttaberries were sweeter than I expected. They tasted better than replicated berries, but I felt guilty for deceiving Grandma with the power of the Q.

"Our boat tipped over and when Daddy could not right the sail, he carried me all the way to shore and out of breath, collapsed onto the sandy beach with me still in his arms. With the taste of seawater in my mouth and the gritty sand sticking to my body, I walked across the hot beach to our hover car and brought back fresh water, sandwiches and a blanket. Father put on a smile and shared a story with me as I am doing with you now. He never admitted how close we came to drowning that day. I knew the truth, though, and I was proud of his strength and bravery."

"You had a close relationship with your father?"

"Oh yes. Daddy could do no wrong."

"How old were you when you realized that wasn't true?"

"Young lady, if their relationship is filled with total trust and devotion, a daughter will go on believing her daddy is perfect no matter how old or wise she becomes."

I was disconcerted by her answer. Overwhelming guilt swept over me as I thought about everything that had passed between Father and me since I had joined the Continuum. He and I came from a stubborn, fierce breed. Perhaps, we were too much alike to get along. As loyal as he was to Starfleet, I too was loyal to the Continuum. Maybe I could have resisted that allure if he'd acknowledged my desire to live on a planet.

"Shannara?" Grandma interrupted my daydreaming. "You're thinking about your father."

I slid onto the floor away from her as though the distance would prevent her from reading my mind. I needed more discipline in withholding my thoughts. All Souls might provide that for me, I admitted.

"Dear, if you can't share what you're feeling with me, how will you ever open up in any other relationships?" She paused long enough for me to absorb the question before asking another. "Would you like to contact your parents through subspace to let them know you're doing all right?"

"No," I replied. This disappointed Grandma. "Why do you care whether I get along with my father? You've never liked him."

"Your father and I have had our differences, admittedly. That doesn't mean I hate him or hope to destroy your relationship with him. I didn't bring you here so you could escape; on the contrary, I brought you here so you could realize the mistake you're making with your family before you vanish forever. You need this separation before you can reconcile, but gallivanting off into some alternate universe with the Q will only further alienate you from people who care about you."

"There's no going back to the innocent little girl I was once. I don't see my daddy as someone who can do no wrong and he doesn't see me that way either." Although my words stung, they were truthful. "I'm a Q now. A board of high Q's have placed me on probation and that means the Q could revoke my membership if at any time I break one of their rules – and I don't even know what their rules are! I could resign voluntarily. However given the nature of the Q, they might cast me inside a penalty box and brand me as a failure."

"What are your alternatives? Abandon your family? Deny who you really are?"

"I am Q. Everyone wants to deny that."

Grandma didn't understand the complexities of the Continuum. Some Q would always view me as an intruder or even a threat whether I was denounced, stepped down freely, or fought for my place among their ranks. There was no continuity within their populace. Thousands, perhaps millions, of highly intelligent beings could not agree with one another and yet the power of the Continuum was so strong a single thread bound it together. We were indestructible! "I can't _quit_ the Continuum. It is part of who I am. I couldn't keep secrets from Grandma if I expected her to understand. So, with trepidation, I told her about my garden visitor.

I stood and reclaimed my seat on the sofa. "Grandma, I'd like to begin my story if I may." I paused. Where did my tale actually begin? Much prefaced my encounter with Q in the garden. "Did Mother tell you that Eric spent a day inside the Continuum?" Grandma's eyes widened; Mother had kept this a secret from her. "It's the reason I finally joined the Continuum. Until I offered myself in trade for my brother, Q refused to appear. When I arrived inside the Continuum, the Q made me endure these ridiculously easy tests. I passed them all, and they placed me on a thousand-year probation, then sent me home to my parents like a spoiled child."

Grandma listened without interruption yet her thoughts were a mixture of incredulity and horror. I stopped my story to question her. "You don't understand why Q solicited a child, do you?"

"Actually, I do," Grandma replied. I was surprised that I'd misread her. "A child is vulnerable and influential. Q thought he could mold you into his image. It sounds as though he's well on his way to succeeding."

"I didn't let him mold me! I contemplated being a Q for a very long time."

"How long – about four years? If Q has given you the gift of immortality, you could have thought it over long enough to see your parents grow old, so everyone could have enjoyed some normalcy."

"Stability aboard a starship," I added. "I thought you understood that I couldn't survive another day of that!"

Grandma sighed. "Okay dear. I didn't mean for this to escalate into an argument. I'm sorry that you haven't finished your story the way you wanted to."

"I do feel some frustrations about being a Q, and even sometimes wonder how life would have been for me if Q had never popped into my bedroom." I paused, gently probing Grandma. "You're thinking I could have turned my back on the Continuum right then and there. After a taste of their silly games, I should have been content with the stability of life on the _Enterprise_."

"Why weren't you?"

"That's what you don't understand about the Continuum and that's why I'm telling you this now. They won't leave me alone. First one Q pops up uninvited and then another. Their visits have become so frequent that I expect to run into a Q every time I turn down a corridor–or walk down the garden. They've been spying on me, making sure I'm not breaking any of their rules."

"Good! Break one of their rules." Grandma said somberly, though we both feared the outcome. Why not break their rules? I was always so adept at getting into trouble.

"There is too much risk in taking such a bold action. If a Q places me inside a penalty box, there's a danger I'll be cast off into oblivion by another Q being sent to the same penalty box."

"Have you told your parents any of this? If they understood the dangers of quitting the Continuum–"

"I can't talk to them, because they don't want to listen. No one has ever listened to me as you have tonight. Thank you, Grandma" I reached out and hugged her and while she accepted the gesture, she soon pulled away from me.

"There's more to your story, Little One. Please continue."

I nodded, feeling some relief, though I hadn't yet reached the climax of my tale. "The Continuum is a verse in chaos. Q is always fighting Q over philosophies, theories, and property rights. Each Q believes he or she knows everything, is all-powerful and will live forever. Only a few of us have realized the fallacy in the most upheld belief among the Q: We are not immortal."

"And what does Q, err, your Q want from you?"

"He wants me to help him bring harmony inside the Continuum. He hasn't introduced me to any of his other comrades–or cohorts, if that's how you want to think of them, but I'm certain he will. Although, I think I've met one," I added, remembering the red-headed woman who had relayed Q's message.

"Are there many?" Grandma asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "He hasn't told me much about others who share his philosophy." This made Grandma suspicious, but I chose to ignore the emotion. "His philosophy: he believes the Q should reunite or the threads that bind all the verses together may unravel. He wants me to help him parley the masses."

"Are you a willing pawn in this master game?"

"It's more complicated than that. He's helped me. Unfortunately, others don't share Q's philosophy and are openly placing obstacles in my path trying to force me to violate my probation. Just this evening when I was picking these uttaberries, one of the most menacing Q of all paid me a visit. I've dealt with him before and thought I'd cast him off inside a penalty box along with a female Q who also has a nasty attitude toward me. I'm still kind of new at using this power of the Q, though, so I'm not quite sure where they went or how they escaped."

"Penalty box; I believe your mother described one of those to me after their first encounter with Q. Maybe someone let this other Q out. He must have allies. How can you protect yourself against all of them?"

"I must master the power of the Q and defeat them at their own game. You promised my parents you would keep me out of trouble. They wish for me to abandon the gift Q has given me. But I can't. I have already used it since I arrived here today. I did not pick most of these uttaberries," I confessed, tapping the nearly-empty bowl and refilling it. Grandma gasped in surprise. "I will continue to use my powers, but I would prefer if I had your blessing."

Grandma was staring at the berries and ran her fingers along the edge of the bowl as though it was an illusion. "You have my consent, dear. I don't want you to end up in oblivion."

"I won't. You must also promise never to share any of this conversation with my parents. I don't want them to worry. There is _nothing_ to worry about."

She nodded, though I sensed her lingering doubts.


	36. Chapter 36: Interchanges

Chapter Thirty-Six: "Interchanges"

When most people thought of Betazoids, they imagined a culture in peace with citizens who embraced life with joy and were open minded to the diversities of the cultures throughout the galaxy. For the most part, that conception was correct. However, no history was complete without acts of violence and blood shed.

When Grandma received an urgent message on my second night in her house asking for her mediation, peaceful relations were being challenged.

"I hate leaving you after only a day," Grandma said as she closed her away bag.

I followed her out to the stairway landing eagerly awaiting more detail about the call. I knew only what I'd sensed from Grandma and prayed it did not mean that Betazed was about to declare war.

Mr. Homn was waiting for Grandma at the foyer and quickly rose up the steps to retrieve her bag. She ushered him outside with instructions to bring the shuttlecraft around to the front driveway. Once he'd left, she continued addressing me.

"The Iliatti are disputing a colonizing agreement on Balhi in the Marzet sector and they need an ambassador present to mediate. If all goes well, I'll return in time to escort you to the first class at All Souls next week."

"And if you're not back, I'm sure I'll manage," I replied and stepped forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Your people need you to protect them."

"How did I get such an understanding granddaughter?" She gently squeezed my chin.

"These colonists need you more than I do." I did not remind Grandma that my parents believed I thought only of myself. "If the negotiations don't go well, will we be going to war?"

"Oh Heavens. It's too early to speculate anything about that. You have enough to worry about, Little One, so don't lose sleep fretting about Betazed going to war." She hugged me fiercely, mocking her words. "Goodbye dear."

Once she left, I slipped into her bedroom and attempted to access her files on the Iliatti. I didn't doubt Grandma, but I needed more information. What I discovered was worse than I had imagined. Seven Betazoid citizens had been massacred early this morning during a riot on a moon colony about six light years away.

As I scrolled through the news feed, I learned that the Iliatti were a far more aggressive people than the Betazoids had initially thought when signing the moon colony agreement. An interracial colony was proposed by the leaders of the Iliati over five years ago with expectations supposedly from both sides that their cultures could benefit from a synergic relationship. Grandma had been one of the lead supporters of the agreement and the first to sign it. Grandma wanted Betazed to increase in power while remaining a peaceable entity. In the first few years, her expectations had met with encouraging results.

Betazed had had few wars during its history and for many decades had served as a liaison for many planetary negotiations. Telepaths made excellent mediators and often resolved disputes quickly. Although a culture of mediators was a commendable way of life, Grandma had always wanted more for her people. Five years ago the opportunity seemingly presented itself.

The Iliati had a volatile history; one that Grandma had thought resolved long before Betazoids made contact with them. Nearly two centuries ago, they were embroiled in a civil war that had almost brought them to extinction. In the decades since the end of the war, the Iliati had rebuilt both their cities and their population. Although the Iliati had demonstrated behavior that indicated an evolution from such brutality, today's slaughter had conversely brought their image to a fold.

I closed the file and left Grandma's room. With little more than worrying to do, I fetched my data padd from atop my dresser and went out to the garden to sketch the scenery. While Grandma dealt with the far-off violence, I sat and waited.

Grandma called me two days later from the third moon of Balhi where the colony resided. She was standing inside what looked like a storage area and I wondered why she was not calling me from a private room.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said. "I won't be making it back in time for your orientation. You'll have to introduce yourself to the group on your own. Keep in mind, the importance of spontaneity when you introduce yourself to the students and the instructors. They will evaluate your raw telepathic talents and design your training based on that."

She still hoped I'd become immersed in Betazoid culture and abandon the Continuum.

"I've dealt with far worse situations, Grandma," I said. "I can handle this."

"I won't pretend to understand your conflicts within the Continuum or your interest in it, but I think you should give your Betazoid heritage a chance before dismissing mortality completely."

"If I had given up on my heritage, I would have taken Q up on his travel plans."

"That's reassuring," Grandma replied.

I sensed that she was wondering whether I thought of the Q more as my family than the family I was born into. Neither of us acknowledged this fear and an awkward silence passed between us.

"How can I make up my absence to you, Little One?"

"Just come home in one piece," I responded. "I read about the riots and I don't want to lose you, because some head-strong alien disagrees with your policies. It would be pointless. Nothing would be resolved."

"Don't believe everything you read or hear, dear," she advised me, though I sensed she was downplaying the severity of the situation. "I will have this situation under control shortly and return to Betazed to spend lots of time with my granddaughter. Enjoy your first session at All Souls, Shannara. I look forward to hearing all about it tomorrow."

"Be careful, Grandma," I said before disconnecting our link.

All Souls was not far from Grandma's estate, so the next morning, I walked to the school, enjoying the pleasant weather and the scenery along the way. Yet my mood was clouded by thoughts of the conflict on Balhi. If not resolved, how would it affect life on Betazed? Would we soon go to war?

Arriving at the school, I entered the building. The dimly-lit entrance was a sharp contrast to the bright sunshine. To my left, candles decorated a large ornate room, while in the other direction, the light from only a few candles cast shadows onto a small, scarcely-furnished room. Which way should I go? I turned to the right.

Someone called out to me telepathically: *Shannara Rozhenko*. I could not see her.

"Who are you?" I called out. "Where are you? I thought this was supposed to be a classroom. Where are the other students?"

*Don't speak with your mouth. Use your mind. You have the ability to find me using telepathy.*

_I have the ability to turn you into a Janaran grazit, also,_ I thought. Hoping she hadn't sensed my sarcastic remark, I blanked my mind for a moment. *I'll find you, if you insist on playing this game, but I don't see what it'll accomplish.* Although I'd chosen to come to Betazed instead of the Continuum, apparently they played similar games here.

*Listen not with your ears, Shannara. Open your mind. There are others nearby. Their thoughts and feelings can become one with yours.* Now she sounded like a Vulcan.

Focusing, I grabbed their thoughts with my mind until they were almost tangible objects. One by one, I walked up to a closet here, a room there, and even a hatch in the ceiling, discovering a student or two with each opened door. Congratulating me, in turn, they followed me to the next discovery until there was no one left to find.

We gathered inside a huge library, twelve students besides myself and three teachers, and sat at two large tables pulled together as though we were about to begin a delegation. "Is this how you conduct your lessons?" I asked.

*Speak only with your mind* one teacher instructed. *Let everyone introduce themselves, so you may begin to understand what we're trying to accomplish here.*

For years, Mother had implored the imprudence of probing the minds of others and now on my first day at All Souls, I was expected to use telepathy as the only means of communication.

I listened, or rather tuned in, to the minds of the other students as they introduced themselves and shared why they had joined All Souls and what they expected to gain from the experience. This exchange reminded me of Parkin and the telepathic enhancement she had offered me. Could I ever become comfortable around those who only communicated through telepathy?

*I am Renee Casanau,* a girl across from me projected. *I'm fifteen and my first telepathic experience was nearly five months ago when my mother received a phone call from my father. He'd told her that he was leaving her and she didn't want to tell me. She had hopes that she could change his mind. She couldn't. Neither of us could.*

As they continued, I realized two things: They were all older than me yet none of them had been actively telepathic for more than a year. Did they realize that I'd been empathic since the day I was born and had used telepathy for several years? When they learned of this, how would they react toward me?

*Shannara, now that we've opened ourselves up to you,* Tobiuse, the younger female teacher began, *would you be kind enough to tell us what brought you here?*

"I-" I said aloud. Immediately realizing my faux pas, I averted my eyes to my hands. For someone who had had this telepathic ability for as long as all the others combined, I didn't behave much like a veteran. Should I tell them that I would outlive them (and their grandchildren) as well? Certainly, Grandma had told them nothing of my adventures inside the Continuum. Soon, I would completely alienate myself from them. *Sorry. Where I come from, most people aren't telepathic, so I'm used to communicating by voice. I'm Shannara Rozhenko. My Grandma asked me to come here. I was born on the _Enterprise_, the Federation flagship, and lived aboard that ship all my life until recently when I came to live with Grandma. I'm twelve and-.*

*Your father is a Klingon* Jonnaih interrupted. Did he view this as a weakness? Were they all afraid of Klingons?

*Yes, and I am not ashamed of him!* I refrained from bearing my teeth.

*Klingon's have no telepathic abilities and your mother is only half Betaziod. So how are you able to read minds so easily?*

*I'm sure you've all heard of the Akodians.* I paused, looking for recognition on their faces. A couple of them nodded. *When the Federation first encountered them, my mother was pregnant with me. Interaction with their wormholes somehow hastened my telepathic maturity, perhaps even enhanced it.*

*You could read minds when you were a baby!* Shari, the girl to my right exclaimed at me.

*I was empathic as a baby. My telepathy developed soon after I began school. My mother believes I could sense feelings from the day I was born, probably even in the womb.*

No one was sure how to respond to this. They were intimidated by me and probably would not become my friend. I wished I could take back my boasting. If I had told them nothing about the true me... .if I could make up a past for myself, maybe they would treat me as they thought the granddaughter of the holder of the Sacred Chalice of Riix should be treated.

*You think you're better than us!* Jonnaih exclaimed. *You're not.*

Several others hurdled thoughts at me. Although I couldn't sift through all of them, one clear message rang through: They believed Klingons were barbaric and incapable of functioning with dignity. No Klingon, even one partially Betazoid, should have telepathic abilities. I covered my ears, but a physical shield did not protect me against the mental onslaught. I screamed, using my voice.

*That's enough!* Robiayre, the male teacher demanded, standing to enforce his authority. *We at All Souls do not judge others because of their race or their culture. We are a people who embrace diversity. Now, if everyone is ready to settle down, we will begin today's lesson.*

I participated with the lesson, though I'd performed more difficult activities with Data. If Q was watching, he was probably laughing at this charade. With a snap of my fingers, I could have demonstrated my superior powers and none of them would have ever again mocked mixed Klingon breeds.

*What is wrong, Shannara?* Tobiuse asked. *You're participating in the discussion, but I sense there is something bothering you.*

I nodded. Uncomfortable with the group's attention on me, I hesitated. I couldn't tell them that I was a Q. They would ban me from their group despite Robiayre's open diversity policy and that would disappoint Grandma. So, I talked about Grandma instead. *I'm worried about my grandma, Lwaxana Troi.* Maybe they would feel some respect for me, knowing that Grandma was an important ambassador. *She's away at the colony on Balhi in the Marzet Sector, trying to resolve the conflict.*

*What conflict?* Jonnaih thought at me. The rest of the group shared his look of puzzlement.

*Don't any of you read or watch the news? Seven Betazed citizens were killed three days ago in a riot! My Grandma's attempting to settle the dispute with the Iliatti before anyone else is hurt. She's placing her life in danger!*

*Calm down,* Robyaire told me in a soothing tone. *We understand your frustration and worry, but taking it out on the other students will not help anyone. Perhaps it would be best if I dismissed you for now and allow you to rejoin the group during tomorrow's session.*

I glanced from one student to the next, hoping to see a glimmer of sympathy from them. None of them truly perceived my predicament despite their telepathic abilities. They had no connection to the conflict at Balhi. To them, it existed in another world.

"I suppose you're right," I said aloud, using my voice as a way to distance myself from the group. I stood up, pushed my chair back and its resounding scrape against the floor filled the room. "I'm sorry for disrupting the peaceful nature of your class." I could not help the edge of sarcasm creeping into my voice.

As I walked back home, I treaded with failure and considered never returning to All Souls. Grandma wanted me to socialize and to make friends, but I doubted I would ever fit in with the students at All Souls.

Replaying their reaction to the conflict at Balhi, I wondered how many other Betazoid citizens were unaware of the potential danger to their peaceful existence. Betazed had had so few disasters in its history that most of its people were unprepared for war. Potentially, that could result in more casualties than from any past disaster on Betazed, natural or otherwise.

I had to be certain that this worst-case scenario would not play itself out. By the time I stepped through the front door of Grandma's house and up the stairs, I'd made an important decision. Reaching into my closet, I pulled out my away bag and packed enough clothes and other paraphernalia to last me for a couple of days. I could help Grandma solve this problem without any more casualties. Then maybe everyone would believe that the powers of the Q could be used for a righteous cause.

I draped the away bag over my shoulder and using a Q-flash, transported instantly to the third moon of Balhi in a field about a half kilometer from the village. I required a brief moment to orient myself. Although I'd used the Q-flash many times to travel within the Continuum, I'd rarely used it to travel within this verse. Somehow, it felt different. As I approached the village, I scanned the area and saw little evidence that a battle had taken place. The Iliatti obviously had used no space weapons to overtake the colony and most likely had met with little resistance from the colonists. Why had the colonists surrendered to the siege so easily?

"They didn't," I muttered to myself. Otherwise, there wouldn't be at least seven dead Betazed citizens at the hands of the Iliatti. So where was the devastation left behind by the riot?

"Don't stay out in the open!" I heard a girl whisper hoarsely. "They'll see you and you won't like what they do to little girls."

I spotted the child hiding behind a small storage building. She was a full Betazoid, no more than five or six and she was frightened by what she'd seen in the past forty-eight hours. She'd spent her short life believing the world was a peaceful place and now she was facing a harsh reality. Like the majority of young Betazoids, her telepathy would not begin to develop for several years, but I sensed an innate empathy within her. She cared for my well-being even though I was a stranger to her.

I approached her and crouched down to her eye level. "What is your name, sweetheart?"

"Bekha."

"Bekha, have the Iliatti taken control of the colony?" I noticed a small boy hunched beside her, perhaps her little brother. Suddenly, I felt a pang of loneliness for my own little brother. I wondered if Eric thought of me and wished I were back with him on the _Enterprise_.

She nodded. "But some of us got away, like me and my little brother. I miss Mommy. What if she never finds us? What if she's hurt!"

I reached out my hand to grasp hers. "What is your mommy's name?"

"Amanda Fossi. Most grownups call her Mandy."

"I'll find her for you, I promise." I made to stand up, but her grip on my hand tightened.

"You're not going out there!"

"I have to," I replied calmly. "My Grandma's also out there and she needs my help. She's the ambassador of Betazed and she arrived three days ago to help negotiate peace."

"Who will protect Latti and me?"

Pulling my hand free from her grip, I stood. "I will." I clicked my fingers and a basket of food and drinks appeared. The children gasped. "Don't be afraid. I've provided you with enough food to get you through a couple of meals. I'm placing a protective shield around you that no one will be able to get past." I waved my hand to use the power of the Q and instantly a Q-net surrounded them. The gray particles of the net reflected on their faces. They appeared calmer and would be all right until I returned.

I barely turned away from them when a bay door about two hundred meters away opened and a crowd of Betazoids escorted by three armed Iliatti emerged.. The captors were moving the crowd away from me, across the street, shoving reluctant ones with the butts of their phaser rifles, and had not noticed me. Ducking behind a parked shuttlecraft, I hoped I hadn't been seen. Behind the safety of the vehicle, I continued to watch as the colonists were led toward a huge stone building. The shackles on their hands and feet appalled me. The Iliatti easily stood a meter above the tallest Betazoid and had neck ridges that shaped into their shoulders, similar to Cardassians. They had sunken cheeks and reptilian eyes. Their noses were long and thin.

Despite the lack of structural damage to the colony, the situation now appeared worse than Grandma had let on. What if she had also been taken prisoner? I waited for them to enter the building before proceeding in their direction. I channeled my telepathy to my fullest ability, using it to search out Grandma's location. Several of the colonists cried out to me telepathically and although I sympathized with them, I did my best to filter out their pleas.

*Little One!* Grandma called out to me in alarm. *Go back home. This is not the place for you.*

*Nonsense, Grandma* I sent back to her. *They can't hurt me. Tell me where you are and I'll bring you out safely.*

A long moment of silence passed in which I sensed Grandma's indecisiveness. *I'm inside the warehouse. It's the long, brown building at the center of town. There are at least a dozen Iliatti in here with phaser rifles. Please be careful, Little One. You may be impervious to injury, but there are over a hundred colonists inside here who are not.*

I Remembered the time I had gone to rescue Father from an imagined fate. Q had interrupted my mission. He'd used the power of Q to allow me to watch the away team without their being aware of my presence. *I shall make myself invisible.* With a click of my fingers, I transported myself inside the warehouse. No one noticed my arrival. I was hovering between this verse and the threads. Even Grandma did not look in my direction or acknowledge my presence.

About half of the prisoners were children. I wished I knew the face of Amanda Fossi so I could tell little Bekha that her mother was all right. I imagined what Bekha might look like when she was older and scanned the prisoners for similar features. My hope grew dimmer as I counted fourteen guards, all with powerful phaser rifles. No one was all right here. I moved in toward a couple Iliatti soldiers, who were deep in a heated debate. Fortunately, I had had the grace to remember my universal translator.

"If they cannot see how pathetic these creatures are, then maybe our little show will convince them of otherwise," one said bearing his crooked and sharp teeth.

I wondered who he meant by "they" and listened intently for clues.

The other nodded. "If council can't see that these creatures are like parlor ants - ever present and annoying - then they will after today. How convenient for us that despite their repulsive form of communication, they can't understand us without their communicator devices.

How convenient, indeed, I mused. If they only knew I was standing only three meters away, they wouldn't have been talking so freely.

"The necks of these creatures are so puny, I could snap them with my bare hands," the other continued. The council told us we could learn from these telepaths, that they would enrich our lives. They've only sickened mine." His companion grunted in agreement.

They were acting against their government. If I freed Grandma, maybe she could negotiate with their ambassador or president to resolve this conflict. With the power of the Q, I could have transported her out of this warehouse instantly, but that would have jeopardized the lives of the colonists–unless I transported all of them off this moon. Bekha and Latti were safe as long as I didn't remove the Q-net. Flashing the colonists from Marzet without first resolving this matter would only place Betazoids everywhere in more danger from attack.

Moving away from the captors, I approached Grandma and carefully channeled my thoughts toward her. It was imperative that no one else become aware of my presence. *Grandma, I'm here, right next to you,* I sent. *Don't let on as though anything is different. I'll get you out of here somehow, but I have to find a way to transport you without alerting anyone.*

Without a word, a thought, or even a nod, Grandma stood up and approached an Iliatti posted guard by the door. After some scrutiny, I realized this alien was female. She appeared as tall and brawny as her male counterpart. She was a formidable enemy for Grandma, but Grandma approached her with confidence. I followed close behind ready to aid her with my superior powers.

"Excuse me," Grandma said. The Iliatti female swung around, slamming her rifle into Grandma's shoulder. Grandma let out an "Oof!" as she nearly stumbled to the floor. Quickly, I clicked my fingers and placed a shield around Grandma. The alien recoiled, backing into the wall. The other captors rushed to the female's side. What was Grandma accomplishing by this scene? I wanted to draw attention away from her, not toward her.

"She is different from the rest of them, this proclaimed ambassador," one said. "She is even more stupid." The group laughed before collectively pointing their weapons at Grandma.

*What are they saying, Little One?* she asked.

*They think you are stupid. I've placed a protective shield around you, but the other prisoners are still vulnerable. Please, sit back down and let me handle this.* I felt odd giving orders to an ambassador, but she was my Grandma and I feared for her safety.

Instead of complying, she moved closer to the nearest male Iliatti and despite the sudden outbreak of phaser fire trying to penetrate her shielding, she rubbed against him and said, "Has a woman ever told you how sexy you are?"

I opened my mouth wide, nearly losing control of my thoughts. I couldn't speak aloud! *Grandma, what are you trying to do?* I scanned the warehouse quickly, looking for any sign that anyone other than Grandma had picked up on my projected words. Most of them were huddled in fright, children hovering under the arms of their parents. All shared a look of shock and disbelief that their ambassador was still standing, uninjured.

Grandma, despite all this, didn't falter in her charade. "Your manliness really turns me on," Grandma continued as she ran her hand down his arm.

Grunting in disgust, he somehow pushed her away. Was it possible that Grandma was somehow fluctuating the frequency of the shielding? If so, why was she purposely making herself vulnerable to these monsters?

"Place her in the isolation cell," the male she had propositioned growled. "Give her only sponge cakes and water. See how she enjoys living like a grubber."

A female and a male Iliatti soldiers each grabbed Grandma on opposite sides. As they forced her to walk out of the building. I realized the intent behind Grandma's actions. Once she was isolated, I could easily Q-flash her out.

I followed them outside and to a cellar with three cells a few hundred meters down the road. The Iliatti male pushed Grandma into the one closest to the door and then activated a forcefield.

"Now let's see you flirt with us, you repulsive creature!" he said.

Although Grandma could not understand his words, she grinned evilly at him, showing that she was not through playing games. The two who had brought Grandma left, but a third alien had already been standing guard in the cellar. Covering the length of the cellar, I discovered a young Betazoid male in the third cell. I peered at him nearly touching the forcefield. He looked tired and bruised and I sensed he had given up hope. I wondered why the Iliatti had shown enough mercy not to kill him. As I continued to stare into his glassy eyes, I realized he wanted to die. I turned away from him, knowing I would have to focus on rescuing Grandma if I was to save him and all the other colonists.

How could I Q-flash Grandma out of here without the Iliatti soldier immediately alerting his comrades? I needed to buy a few moments if I hoped to resolve this conflict without any further bloodshed. The Iliatti soldier was pacing the length of the room, eyeing each of his prisoners as he passed them. His phaser rifle remained poised as if he expected one of them to effortlessly walk through the forcefield. I could easily kill him with my powers, snap his neck or plunge my fist through his chest and remove his heart–or send him to oblivion. I contemplated a way to render him unconscious instead. Studying his phaser rifle, I slowly used the power of the Q to shift the setting from kill to stun. These Iliatti were not worthy of my kindness. Focusing on the internal mechanisms of the phaser, I rigged it to backfire on him. I then glimmered into visibility. Startled, he immediately reacted as I expected, firing the weapon at me. He recoiled from the blast, landing unconscious hard on the stone floor.

I turned toward the male prisoner. "Don't tell anyone you saw me here. I will get your people out of this mess." With a click of my fingers, I transported Grandma and myself back to her house on Betazed.

Once I was certain Grandma was safe and over the disorientation of the Q-flash, I concentrated on a little girl and a little boy for whom I had an unfulfilled promise to keep. Bekha and Latti appeared beside my bed.

"What are you doing, Shannara!" Grandma exclaimed. "You can't bring all the colonists here."

"I'm not. Just these two." I approached the children and wrapped my arms around them. "I'm sorry, but I haven't found your mother yet. You can stay here until I do." Both children eagerly nodded, for even though I'd placed an impenetrable shield around them, it could never release them from the grips of fear. I only wished I could free all of the colonists. Doing so, however, would have risked going to war with the Iliatti. And even as a Q, I could not have watched over all of them all of the time.

Lifting Latti onto the bed, I said, "Both of you sit quietly here for a while. The ambassador and I need to discuss how to handle the situation." The boy began to cry. A wave of my hand and the production of two lollipops helped sooth both of them.

I turned toward our ambassador. "Grandma, I think a faction is responsible for this attack, not the Iliatti government. Have you spoken with their ambassador or any other official from their homeworld?"

"I haven't had the chance," she responded. "Everything happened so quickly. One minute I was negotiating with them, thinking we could work out a reasonable solution and the next I was being forced into the warehouse with the colonists. My interaction with the Iliatti before this incident led me to believe they were capable of eliminating such violence from their culture. That was one of the objectives of this colony." She walked over to the console on my desk and sent a transmission to the Iliatti homeworld. "If they have acted out of dissidence as you say, then perhaps the Iliatti council will persuade them to lay down their arms."

A red light began flashing on the console, signaling an incoming message. An Iliatti male in an ornately decorated uniform appeared on the tiny screen. "Ambassador Troi," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He didn't know about the revolt!


	37. Chapter 37: State of Existence

Chapter Thirty-Seven: "State of Existence"

After a lengthy conversation with the president of Iliat, Grandma spent the rest of the night talking with other high representatives of Betazed. By mid-morning, they had devised a tactical ploy and had reached an agreement with the president of Iliat to have troops from both sides sent to Balhi. Although I no longer slept, I was trapped inside a nightmare. If Grandma would only permit me to use the power of the Q, this would all be over rather quickly.

"Thank you, Little One for your help," she told me as she entered the family room where I had been entertaining Bekha and Latti since breakfast. "But I think it would be best if you stayed put for this round." She glanced down at my two charges, who were playing diligently on the floor with a few replicated toys. "Contact Sister Annalu and ask her to care for the children until we can locate their mother. Attend All Souls and behave naturally. Hopefully, there will be no need to bring the conflict home. Oh, how I wish I could stay to hear all about your first day at All Souls." She ran her hand lovingly through my hair. "There will be plenty of time for us later. Promise. Now dear, please send me back to Balhi."

"You want me to Q-flash you there?" I asked credulously.

"I do not have the luxury of wasting time on a shuttle ride. I really should still be there with the colonists."

I wasn't about to remind her of the trouble she'd been in when I'd rescued her. Yet, I couldn't hold back the smile of satisfaction as I clicked my fingers and sent her back to a relatively safe place on the moon colony.

Behave naturally, I mused as I proceeded to follow Grandma's orders. How was I supposed to pretend everything was normal when Grandma was risking her life again? Besides, I couldn't retract what I'd said at the last meeting at All Souls. They would ask questions.

I didn't want to disappoint Grandma, so I left the children with Sister Annalu and proceeded to All Souls despite my qualms.

*I hope you are feeling better today, Shannara* Robiayre projected at me as I sat at the table with the other students.

*Not really,* I responded. *Little has changed from the other day. I am still worried for my Grandma's safety and she won't allow me to do anything further to help her.*

*I am sorry to hear that. Do you feel up to participating in today's discussion? We will understand if you need more time.*

I looked at the others around the table, afraid to read their thoughts. *I will try to get along. I need to keep busy.*

The other students for the most part reluctantly acknowledged my presence and allowed me to participate. I was alien to them and they were unsure how to interact with me.

For a while, I maintained my aplomb as we discussed other creatures in the universe less intelligent than us. We considered whether any of them would ever evolve into sentient beings or eventually die out through natural selection. We discussed beliefs on past evolutions, and I became so enthralled by the conversation I forgot about the conflict with the Iliatti until Jonnaih brought up the subject.

*Are we going to war?* he asked. *What will we do if the Iliatti attack Betazed?*

*My Grandma is working hard to prevent that.* I looked toward Robiayre, hoping he would say something to redirect the conversation.

Instead, he continued the current track. *I've been reading about the conflict with the Iliatti since our last meeting. A group of around fifty Iliatti took siege of our small colony on Balhi. They had neither authorization nor consent and both our government and that of the Iliatti are trying to remedy the situation as peacefully as possible. The conflict has thus far been contained to Balhi. There is little chance of our going to war in the near future.*

*I hope you're right,* I projected. *But none of us should be foolish enough to believe that we are immune to war. It takes sentience to declare war. The higher the intelligence of a civilization, the more risk there is of them going to war.* As I told them this, I was telling myself the ways of the Q. No wonder so much discord rose inside the Continuum. Each Q believed he knew what was best for his or her verse and each believed the multiverse should be governed according to his or her vision.

Before dismissing the class, Robiayre asked us to observe three non-sentient creatures and to analyze any empathic feelings we picked up from them to speculate whether each would ever evolve into sentience. I had never studied the indigenous life forms of Betazed so I would ask Grandma which ones were best for the study when she contacted me through subspace. Thinking about the assignment, I opted to walk home, expecting to spot a few creatures during the trek to Grandma's house. All Souls was only two-and-a-half kilometers from her estate. I made it no more than a few meters when someone called after me.

"Shannara, allow me to walk you home," Jonnaih said. "I'd like to discuss our assignment with you. Maybe we could collaborate our efforts."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Why should I believe you? You obviously haven't liked me since the moment we were introduced. You think I'm barbaric, because my father's a Klingon. I have no reason to trust you."

"Robiayre said to give you a chance, get to know you better and not to prejudge you. This is the perfect opportunity." He smiled broadly, but I still doubted his sincerity.

"Why aren't you using telepathy to communicate with me?"

"We're not inside All Souls any more. Talking is permitted out here."

"Permitted, yes." I glared at this boy, if that was truly what he was, and transmitted a thought toward him. *Who are you?* He did not acknowledge the thought. "Jonnaih is dedicated to the philosophy of All Souls and embraces telepathy. You're not him. You can't even read my mind. I demand that you show your true self!"

The entity disappeared in a Q-flash.

"Where are you Q?" I demanded. The impostor did not answer. Their reticence should no longer surprise me. They toyed with their intended victims and then vanished for a day or a millennium before they were ready to play the next round. Having not seen his true face, I wondered if he was the same Q who had chased me in the garden. If not, I feared how many more like him were out there.

I cautiously headed home, ready to Q-flash at the first sign of danger. Q were unpredictable beings, often contradicting their own actions. While I observed the small critters I passed along the way, I was preoccupied with avoiding a bigger creature and reached no conclusions about their potential evolutions.

It began to rain, though the sky had been clear only minutes ago. Could Q have altered the weather to slow me down? I quickened my pace. Fighting against the rising regret that I hadn't opted to use the school's transporter, I reminded myself that Q could have just as easily flashed into my bedroom. So could have I. Only the desire not to give Q the satisfaction kept me treading one meter at a time. The rain soaked my shoes and clouded my vision. Maybe Q would pop back in to torment me for days or maybe he would flash out of this verse never to return. We were a stubborn breed, us Q.

My outward struggle offered me time to ponder one piece of information: Q could take on the guise of a Betaziod, but he couldn't use our telepathy. I'd suddenly stumbled on an edge I could use against him. Perhaps, Q had chosen to become my guardian angel for that reason.

When I stepped inside Grandma's house, I noticed an incoming subspace transmission on the console in the foyer. As I accepted the hail, Grandma's image appeared on the tiny screen. "I was beginning to worry," she said. "You should have been home twenty minutes ago."

"I'm fine," I insisted, though I was shivering.

"You're soaking wet! Why didn't you use the school's transporter?" Without waiting for me to answer, she added in a stern tone, "Why don't you have Mr. Homn bring you a towel and a change of clothes?"

"That won't be necessary." With a click of my fingers, the rainwater evaporated. "A little water never hurt anyone." I felt smug using my powers in front of Grandma when I'd refused to use them before the likes of Q.

"It's not the water I'm worried about. There's something you're not telling me." Even from several light years away, Grandma could use her telepathy on me.

"I was only walking home working on my first assignment. Our teacher wants us to study three non-sentient creatures and speculate whether they will evolve. I didn't get a chance to start, because one of my classmates approached me, asking if he could walk me home."

"Good. You're finally making friends. Bringing you to Betazed was the right decision."

"No, I'm not making friends! A Q disguised himself as the boy. If I'd gone willingly with him, he might have kidnapped me, stripped me of my powers or worse. We can't let our guard down!"

"How could a Q kidnap another Q when you can just snap your fingers and disappear? I thought the Q were impervious to pain anyway."

"That is what they'd like you to believe. But if we allow ourselves to be deceived, we can be as weak and timid as a rabbit. Snapping my fingers would do me no good. Q will follow me if he wants, and when he catches me off guard, he could strip me of my powers. The Q can pretend to be anyone. If I'd believed he was my classmate, I don't know what he would have done to me." I paused as both of us attempted to block out the images forming in our minds. "Grandma, I hate to burden you with this."

"Nonsense!" Grandma responded. "I would be angry if you kept things from me. You haven't, have you?"

I sighed. "I've thought about it." Grandma was one of the most powerful telepaths on all of Betazed, but she would never delve deeply into my thoughts without my permission. "Sometimes I think I was wrong to come here. I'm placing you in danger."

"Don't think of leaving! Where else would you go?"

Not wanting to answer her question (for we both knew that the Continuum was my next choice), I changed the subject. "You called to update me on the situation with the Iliatti. Have the terrorists been stopped?"

"They have all been taken into Iliatti custody and are awaiting trial."

"Iliatti custody! Why didn't the Federation take them? They were on _our_ colony."

"Dear child, you have to understand the art of diplomacy, especially if you must deal with these Q. In an attempt at avoiding any further incidents, we negotiated with the Iliatti to let them assume custody of the criminals."

"To avoid war," I interrupted with a nod. I would remember this tactic. It could prove useful inside the Continuum someday. "When will you be coming home?"

"In a few days. I want to help the colonists readjust. Tell Bekha and Latti that their mother is fine and that they will be reunited soon. When I return, I promise to devote more time to you."

"You mean well, Grandma, but neither of us can predict when the enemy will strike."

"Just stay put. Promise?"

"For now, I promise," I conceded.

I spent the next couple of days working on the assignment Robiayre had given our class, discovering some interesting animals. I had trouble narrowing my selection down to three species, but I decided on the Star Tutter, the Halgon and the Charlu.

The Star Tutter was a nocturnal creature that peeped out of its hole, raised its head toward the night sky and made a "tut-tut" sound. It was a tiny creature, smaller than Data's cat Boots and had brown fur, which helped it blend in with the soil. From fossil records, scientist had surmised that early ancestors of the Star Tutter had emerged well over two million years ago. Although it was a resilient creature, the Star Tutter was far from sentient and possessed no discernable empathic abilities. They often chose a different mate from season to season and abandoned their young when they reached five or six weeks of age. Nearly twenty-five percent died each year from premature weaning. I suspected that the Star Tutter would evolve very little in the next couple million years.

The Halgon dated back roughly six hundred thousand years and was a large bird with a wingspan of four to five feet. It was far more intelligent than the Star Tutter, cunningly swooping down to catch its prey. Once it finished eating the meat, it often carried the pelts to build onto its nest, where it raised the season's young until the first of autumn. The Halgon had a life span of forty to fifty years. Although I knew of no sentient bird species, I gave the Halgon a fair chance of evolving well beyond its current development in several thousand years and suspected it already possessed some innate empathy as observed through its nurturing.

The Charlu, a husky rodent with a stubby tail, was the least intelligent of the three I'd chosen, it spent most of its time burrowing in the ground and feeding off plant life and insect carcasses. Its origin was unclear, some dated it back more than a million years, while others suspected it was being confused with the aballu, an extinct cousin. This creature had a short life span of only a few years and had exhibited no indication that it would evolve any further.

The oldest Q was supposedly more than seven billion years old. I could not fathom that he'd simply come into existence as a superior being from nothing. What were the early Q like? Had they lived much shorter lives, between one hundred and two hundred years, as do the majority of sentient beings? Had their roots started out on a planet, in space, or somewhere in an alternate reality I was not even aware of? This animal exercise led me to feel a strong desire to know everything about the Q. How were they able to bring a mortal into their fold, make him or her as powerful, omniscient and long-lived as they were? In addition, the question of why they possessed no empathic or telepathic abilities nagged at me. If only Q were around to ask, I could have listened for days to his answers.

I attended the next class at All Souls with no incidents. Q did not reappear in any form–at least that I was aware of-and I bid my time in between classes tending to the garden, awaiting Grandma's return.

After five days, she came back with Amanda Fossi in tow to collect her children. Grandma informed me that a revised peace treaty had been signed between our government and the Iliatti government. I wondered if all would remain calm between our people and I sensed that Grandma wondered the same.

"Have you had any more visitors?" she asked that night over dinner.

I averted my eyes. Although I hadn't had any more visitors, I felt uncomfortable discussing it with Grandma. Why should I burden her with my problems?

She reached across the table and placed her hand on mine, snapping me out of my semi-trance. *Little One, don't ever feel as though you're burdening me with your problems.* Then aloud, she continued, "It's important to me that you are happy and safe."

Looking up at her, I responded hoarsely, "I know." I couldn't shake my fears, though. Something unexpected would happen to me and Grandma would suffer too.

Mr. Homn stepped into the room with two steaming mugs of cocoa topped with whipped cream, placing a pause on our conversation. Setting one in front of each of us, he nodded his obedience toward Grandma.

"How thoughtful of you, Mr. Homn," Grandma said. "Thank you."

He bowed at me before leaving the room. I had hardly heard him utter more than a few dozen words since my arrival on Betazed. He was the most taciturn man I'd ever met.

I lifted the mug and sniffed at the sweet chocolate aroma before taking a sip of the hot drink. It reminded me of quiet nights aboard the _Enterprise_ when I had had trouble falling asleep. Mother would share some hot chocolate with me and we would talk until I grew weary. Mr. Homn, for his lack of words, seemed to always know how to set the perfect mood. As I sipped the cocoa, I relaxed and felt comfortable enough to share just about anything with Grandma.

"I'm sure I'll have more surprise visitors. Some of the Q want to rid the Continuum of me because they are intimidated by me."

"Why? You're only a twelve-year old girl. I thought they were millions of years old with all the knowledge of the multiverse."

"Some are billions of years old. . .actually, and they want everyone to believe that they're omniscient. When Q pretended to be one of my fellow students at All Souls, he revealed a vital weakness to me: Despite their evolved superiority, they have never developed the ability to communicate telepathically. Some desperately want me inside the Continuum, I believe because of my telepathic ability, while others want me expunged. Neither of us are safe until I defeat this Q – and others like him."

"Not only those like him, dear. Even his enemies are not necessarily your allies."

The statement startled me. I hadn't considered that the Q who were against me might have more than one agenda. What about the female Q who had opposed me in the Arboretum? She and the Q who had taunted me in the garden had been long-time bitter enemies. Yet, she had made it quite clear that she would not tolerate my free admittance into the Continuum. She tried to impress me with her superiority, but I believed she was camouflaging her insecurities.

"If more come, we will pit them against each other. Some hate one another more than they hate me. For all their wisdom, they are easily blinded by their hatred. Our biggest advantage – possibly our only advantage – is our telepathy. Despite their superior intelligence and protracted lifetime, they can't discern the thoughts or feelings of those around them."

"Protracted? Don't you mean immortal?"

"Immortality is the biggest myth inside the Continuum." I remembered how devastated Q had felt when he had learned of the oldest Q's impending death. He had lost his sense of invincibility that day. Hoping he still had a spark of fight within him, I vowed not to give up on him. "Most Q believe they will live forever and so the battle for the fittest continues on for another million years." I waved my arm with indignation. "They have forgotten how to enjoy life, if they ever knew how. My Q, wherever he is, believes that he can one day unite the Continuum and transform it into a paradise. I wonder if he's living a fantasy or whether he'll find enough followers to succeed."

"Would joining him strengthen our defenses?"

"Grandma you don't have to involve yourself in this. You have enough to deal with as an ambassador. The Iliatti are like an insect colony compared to the Q. The Illiatti killed a few Betazoid citizens without mercy, and that was terrible, but the Q can wipe out a civilization with a mere Q-flash."

"I realize that, Little One," Grandma responded. "I'm not naive to the differences. If you think I'm going to overlook that you haven't answered my question, you've underestimated me...should you join Q's cause?"

"I don't know. He hasn't made an appearance in so long that I'm not certain he hasn't already succumbed to an opposing Q."

"Oh dear. I can't say that Q has ever been a favorite among any member of the Federation, myself included. He's a menace and a bully. But from what I can tell, as far as his species goes, he sounds like one of the better examples. You told me yesterday that he refused to make an appearance once until you agreed to go to the Continuum. Perhaps, he is holding off now until you agree to join his cause."

"If only the solution were that simple," someone said from behind us and we turned to find a woman with long fiery-red hair standing just inside the room. She wore black pants and blouse and a long string of pearls that gleamed in the bright florescent lights. I had met her briefly once before in the blue haze. "Shannara Rozhenko." She mulled over my name. "Our infant Q. There are complexities to the Continuum you have not yet realized. Do not grow angry by Q's absence. His purpose will fall into rhyme and reason for you soon enough if you are prepared to keep an open mind."

This strange woman approached us, holding out her hand. At first, I thought she meant to shake my hand, but instead she produced a data padd. Grandma rose to a half stand, fearing for my safety. "It's okay, Grandma," I told her. "I can handle her."

"Better than I could," Grandma conceded as she returned to her chair.

"It is my duty now to enlighten you," the female Q continued.

As I accepted the data padd, my gaze remained intent on her. Even though I sensed admiration from her, I hesitated to trust her completely. I wasn't about to let my guard down. "Did Q send you?"

"Yes. He asked me to prepare this document expressly for your eyes.

"Why didn't he come himself?"

"He is far too busy right now." I sensed indignation in that statement. She obviously was his ally, but seemed to also hold a grudge against him.

"Are _you_ to become my mentor now?"

She rolled her head back and laughed heartily. "Hardly. I do not need another child to nurture. For now, you will have to study independently."

I wondered whether she meant that she'd had her own child or that I was not the first child Q had introduced into the Continuum. I felt irrationally jealous at the possibility that I might not be the first chosen one.

She directed my attention toward the data padd and reluctantly, I looked down, cautiously keeping her in my peripheral vision. "The document will provide you with detailed information about the factions inside the Continuum, who they are familiar with and who their oppositions are. Memorize it."

"Factions," I echoed, sensing the rightness of the word. It made perfect sense.

Flipping on the data padd, I began scrolling through the text and noticing that the scroll bar was hardly moving. How many pages had she written?

"It will require days, perhaps weeks for you to read all the information even if you opt to do so both day and night. I suggest that you do exactly that. Your continued existence may very well depend on the knowledge contained in that file." Abruptly, she left in a Q-flash.

I turned back toward Grandma, who appeared surprisingly calm after a visit from a superior being. "A member of your Q's faction?" she asked. "1687, is it?"

"Yes. Another ally, at least." I stand up from the table. "If you would excuse me, Grandma. I'd like to go to my room. I have a lot of reading to do."

Grandma nodded slowly. Although curious about the information on the data padd, she understood how important it was that I be left alone to read it.

I retreated to my room and for the next several hours delved into the long, detailed file beginning with the One who created the Continuum.


	38. Chapter 38: PerseQution

Chapter Thirty-Eight: "PerseQution"

"How is your reading coming along?" Grandma asked over a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and juice. It had been two days since our visit from the redheaded Q, whom I'd dubbed as Red, but Grandma had been hesitant to bring up the subject.

"I've read about the first sixteen factions so far," I informed her as I sprinkled pepper over my eggs. "The Q are a very complex species, so the text is rather convoluted. They refer to each other as Q and each faction by a number. Sometimes, I have to reread passages to make sense of it. I'll make it easier on you, though, Grandma."

"Oh thank you, dear," she responded with a smirk. "I don't think I could have handled the strange diplomacy of the Q without your interpretation."

I smiled back as I popped a biscuit into my mouth. When I finished chewing, I continued. "As I offer you _my_ interpretation of the factions, I'll label them with titles that I've made up to describe them. We know that a Q is a Q is a Q; exactly why I haven't yet figured out."

"Go on." She sounded impatient. I hadn't realized that Grandma would be this interested, but then she was a politician.

"The original Q founded the _Consortium_. When the Continuum was united, all Q belonged to this group. Now, only the elite are allowed to join them. Like bureaucrats, they hide secrets from the other Q, but Red, the author of this document, uncovers many of their secrets." I took a bite of egg, enjoy Grandma's suspense as she watched me eat. "The Consortium knows that immortality is a lie, but only a few outside their faction have recently learned of this. The oldest Q is dying. He may only have a couple hundred years left to live."

"What a shame!" Grandma said mockingly. "He's only lived seven or eight billion years. It's just not his time to go."

"I understand how you feel, Grandma, but you don't realize how much his death will affect the Continuum–possibly even the multiverse. The Continuum is in chaos and the first Q is the thread holding it together. Upon his death, the entire multiverse may unravel–unless we are able to bring unity inside the Continuum."

"Are you the Q who's supposed to sew it back together?"

"Q believes that he and I together will reunite the Continuum." I paused as something occurred to me. "Or maybe he believes his faction will help bring unity. I don't know Faction 1687s role in this as I haven't read yet what Red's written about his followers. I do know that he sees me as a potential leader or liaison.

"There was more than one hundred pages of text on the Consortium. A lot is known about them for Q who are supposed to be so secretive. I could waste hours philosophizing about them, but let's move on to the next faction: _The Iron Gate_. The first faction break occurred when some of the Q thought the door to new membership should be closed. The _Consortium_ disagreed. Then another group of Q became discontented and wanted to take the idea of closing the door one step further and rid the Continuum of undesirables. They formed the _Mafia_."

"Mafia? What, are they made up of. . .a bunch of hitmen?"

"That vernacular describes them well," I said with a nod. "Anyway, there are several others, including a couple of nasty factions that are fortunately extinct."

"Extinct? Are you saying that entire factions have been killed off?"

"Some may have joined other factions or have been banned from the Continuum, but yes, many were killed. The Q have been engaged in a bloody civil war for many millennia and they are not impervious to injury, oblivion, or even death. I could spend all day just telling you what I've learned about the first few factions."

"But it's almost time for you to go to All Souls."

With a sigh, I conceded. "Just let me tell you about one other faction and I'll head to class." Grandma nodded, more eager to hear about the Q than she was willing to admit. "Faction 10, I call them Ratboys, because they conduct experiments on lower lifeforms. Not all of their subjects are non-sentient at least not by our standards."

"What sort of experiments?"

"A wide range, some as grueling as anything you could imagine."

"What purpose do these experiments serve? I thought the Q were omniscient."

"I don't know the purpose–other than to exert their superiority. The Q deny the extent of their superiority. Yes, they are evolved beyond any species from the Federation, but they are not gods. They won't admit that they have limitations."

"Weren't at least some of them once like you–mortals who were transformed into Q?"

"I imagine so, but after millions upon millions of years, they've developed such a superior attitude that they won't acknowledge their roots. Anyway," I said picking up my plate to return it to the replicator. "I better leave before I'm late to class." I walked up to Grandma and kissed her on the cheek. Stepping out into the foyer, I used the transporter to take me to All Souls.

*Good morning, Shannara,* Tobiuse greeted me as I stepped off the transporter platform and assumed a seat at the table next to Axwaya, the oldest student at All Souls.

*Hello,* I responded, then to the group: *It's good to see all of you again.* Actually, I wanted to be back at Grandma's estate, engrossed in details about the next faction. I hoped none of the group could sense that I would rather be somewhere else. They seemed to enjoy it here, while I felt out of place.

Several of the students echoed their *Hellos* some more sincerely than others.

*Great. Now that we are all here,* Robyaire began, *I want you to all think about your future, not just what you will be doing when you finish at this academy, but what your plans are for the years to come.*

*I'm not sure what I'll be doing tomorrow,* Shari joked.

*Are you saying that we're just about done here?* I asked, credulously, though nothing would have pleased me more. I'd only been coming for a few classes.

*Hardly. We have not yet begun teaching you the techniques to help you survive as a telepath in a non-telepathic universe.*

*Shouldn't we be doing that instead of talking about our future?* The future was a very touchy subject for me. I hadn't told them about my involvement with the Q and thus far they hadn't picked up any thoughts about it. Thinking about the future, I didn't know if I could hold back the information. This reminded me of Faction 5, which I refer to as the Shielded Guard. They would prefer that no one outside the Continuum knew of their existence. I would need a guard made of tritanium to keep my fellow classmates out.

*If you think you're ready, then would you like to try a technique now?* Robiayre asked. Although he was serious, he was obviously perturbed by my questioning his teaching method.

*Sure!* I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity.

Robiayre stood. *Jonnaih, you can be her partner.*

Tobuise also stood, a look of concern on her face. *Robiayre, do you think this is wise? We haven't prepared them yet.*

I almost backed down, not because of Tobuise's concern, but because of the partner I'd been given. Why had Robiayre chosen Jonnaih? The boy did not hide his disgust for my Klingon side. Everyone in the room was well aware of how he felt about me. If I weren't so determined to hide that I was Q! I would have known how to handle him!

*Let Shannara decide whether she wants to try the technique,* Robiayre said to the younger teacher.

*Oh, I'm not about to change my mind,* I informed them.

*What about me?* Jonnaih whined. *I didn't question your lesson for today. So why do I have to do this? I'd be happy to talk about my future.*

Raising his eyebrows, Robyaire gestured for Jonnaih to come around to the other side of the table where I was now standing. *Jonnaih, don't question my decisions! You are the best partner to experiment on this technique with Shannara.* The best partner! I didn't understand Robyaire's reasoning, but feared that if I questioned his assumption, he'd reconsider letting me try the technique. After Jonnaih and I were standing beside one another, our teacher continued. *Sit down on the floor facing one another.*

We complied and staring adamantly at one another, we wait further instruction.

*Shannara, I want you to think about one possible future, tomorrow, next week or next year, it doesn't matter. Bring the thought to the back of your mind and instantly place a mental shield around the thought. Don't let Jonnaih past your barrier.*

I sighed inwardly, for even though I was getting my way, I was still being forced to think about my future. I could not escape the exercise.

*Jonnaih, I want you to attempt to capture that thought from Shannara. Everyone else, relax and watch, but do not try to probe Shannara's mind.* He looked at me intently. *Shannara do you have your thought?*

Slowly, I nodded. I was thinking about planting a rose bush in the section of the garden Grandma had given me. It was about as harmless a thought as I could fathom. If Jonnaih penetrated it, so what? Still, I was determined not to let him win.

Jonnaih and I stared intently into each other's eyes. No one else moved as they watched us with fascination. Even as I was shielding my thought, I could sense the envy among the rest of the group. For several minutes, we remained like this. Sweat began beading down Jonnaih's forehead. When I thought he was about to admit defeat, he exclaimed, *I've got it!* He smiled triumphantly. Yet didn't immediately offer up the thought. Instead, he stood and turned toward Robiayre. *I knew I could read her. She's not the perfect telepath that she'd like to be. Klingon's may be strong in body, but their weak in the mind.*

*Jonnaih!* Robiayre chastised. *Please refrain from insulting anyone and tell us the thought.*

*She doesn't belong here,* the boy continued as though he hadn't heard the teacher's warning. *She's refusing to share her future plans, because she's joined the Q Continuum and thinks she's better than us.*

I had been so intent on shielding the rose bush that I had allowed my secret about the Continuum to come to the surface! Suddenly, my mind was filled with chaos as everyone hurled telepathic thoughts at me. With so many of them probing me, my mental shield collapsed and I brought my hands to my temples as though they would offer reinforcement.

Raising a hand, Robiayre silently ordered the group to back down. *Shannara,* he said, trying to remain calm, *is this true?*

I stood and speaking aloud, said, "It is true. I was given the power of the Q when I turned six. It is the reason I left my parents home on the _Enterprise_. It is why I don't fit in here either. I will leave now and resign my membership at this academy. I'm sorry for deceiving you. My Grandma wanted me to develop my telepathic skills, so I came to please her." Lowering my head in shame, I left the room. As I stepped out of the building no one followed me. I felt ambivalent about that. I hadn't wanted to attend the academy, but I had expected someone would care about me even though I was Klingon...even though I was Q.

I took a long walk along the Corqwin River, not wanting to explain to Grandma why I had left the All Soul's Academy. The slow river current and the sun shining down on the water should have brightened my spirits. The small animals scurrying along the banks should have distracted me. Yet, I was too indulged in self-pity.

When I passed someone, I feared that they would penetrate my mental shield, but I received smiles and pleasant greetings instead of mental probes. Fortunately, there were not many people out on the beach. The cool, crisp morning forced most people to choose indoor activities. Why had I chosen to live on a planet full of telepaths with the secrets I harbored?

As I headed home, the setting sun warmed my back. Grandma would be angry with me, but perhaps not as angry as I was with myself. I was a Q, one of the most powerful beings in the world. So, why did I feel so weak and inferior? I had allowed myself to be summarily dismissed from the All Souls Academy without defending myself.

Grandma had dinner waiting for me and I sat at the dinning-room table across from her. "Good evening, Grandma," I said, trying to sound cheery. I had to tell her that I'd quit All Souls, and I would after sharing a nice dinner with her. Grilled cheese sandwiches and clamet soup were setting on the table. "This looks delicious."

"I hope you enjoy it," Grandma replied. "The clamet soup is made from authentic Betazoid vegetables."

"Authentic–not replicated?"

"Not replicated. I made it myself while you were away. There are places in the galaxy where there are no replicators, so a diplomat must know how to cook."

She watched as I picked up my spoon and took a bite. I was amazed by the soup's savory texture, so much better than the replicated variety. Before joining Grandma at her home, I had never taken her for the domestic type. She had surprised me on a couple of occasions.

"Now Shannara, I was intrigued by our conversation this morning and would really like to learn more about the factions inside the Continuum."

I wanted to finish dinner, then retreat to my room to delve into information about more factions. I had spent too many hours away from the text and felt a great urgency to absorb everything it contained. I understood, however, that Grandma shared my curiosity. "There are those who actively seek new members for the Continuum. One such group is Faction 13. I call them the _Interviewers_, because they ask a lot of questions of the candidates. They approve or reject applicants after a lengthy process."

Grandma leaned forward with rapt attention. I had a feeling it would be a while before I could escape to my room. "Have you encountered any of them?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I will. They believe that it's their duty to ensure that only perfectly flawless beings remain in the Continuum. Problem is, there's no such thing as a perfectly flawless being, so their questions and their quest are endless." I pause, reflecting on what I'd read while I ate a few bites of my sandwich. "They're really not that threatening, though. They don't believe in killing anyone or sending anyone to a penalty box. They've cast out a large number of Q, but most of those simply went on to live out a normal mortal life."

"Maybe they will give you that chance," Grandma said with hope. "You suffer far too much burden for a young girl."

After I finished chewing, I responded, "It's not that simple in my case. I'm a telepath. Even if I were stripped of my powers, I'm certain that some Q would still come after me. I would be defenseless against them."

"Why would they bother to destroy you if you were no longer Q?"

"Because it would only take Q to make me Q again. Well, there's a certain amount of bureaucracy involved in doing that, but it's a bit complex to explain."

"I am a diplomat, dear. I'm adept at politics."

"Grandma, it would take some time to explain. Q's faction is number 1687. Do you realize how many more factions I have yet to discover? Let me read about them for a few days uninterrupted and then I promise to summarize the most important highlights. I'll even explain what it takes to be reinstated as a Q. I don't think it's necessary that you hear about some Q who wants to maintain the status quo, though, when there are others out there we need to be wary of."

Grandma sighed. "All right, Little One. But I'll be anxiously awaiting your report."

I took my dishes to the replicator, then paused in the doorway. I had not yet told Grandma that I was no longer going to attend All Souls. I could not in good conscience keep the deception between us. "Grandma, I need to tell you something. They found out at All Souls...that I'm a Q. They don't want me coming anymore. And quite frankly I don't want to go back." I sensed her disappointment and slipped out of the room before she could respond.

Once safely ensconced in my room, I retrieved the data padd from my nightstand. Flipping it on, I advanced it to the bookmarked page and began reading:

_Q was following his own agenda and ignoring the known patterns of non-sentient scum. Thus Faction 9 ostracized him. Q refused to leave the Continuum, although Q cited many broken rules, and fought back with a vehemence never before witnessed inside the Continuum. _

_Q then formed his own faction in 6,907,100,175 bcw (before civil war) and it became known as 17. Soon others took up his cause and together they began destroying Q and even entire factions, which Q deemed unworthy of existence. There were many. Q after Q fell and only those who checked themselves, knew his game and played it well._

Pausing in my reading, I thought with alarm about the Q who had taunted me in the garden. He was from Faction 17. Even though I had no conclusive evidence, I was sure of it. Possibly, he was the very Q whom this script spoke of.

_Eventually, Q grew tired of his own game and changed the rules. He wanted the game to last longer, so he could enjoy his victories more and thus he and his followers became known as the sly Q who preyed upon other Q like cats pouncing on mice._

_Q especially hated new Q and saw them as particularly inferior. While he thought the restrictions on new memberships should be extremely harsh, he didn't entirely dismiss the notion of admitting a new Q or two. This played against his inferior rule and he took great pleasure in contradiction. It kept other Q guessing his next action. _

_Faction 17 fought stringently against the admittance tests, stating that they were a joke and that the probationary period was far too short to determine new Q worthy of immortality, omnipotence and omniscience. Q sanctioned the execution of any Q found unworthy. Q did not believe in simply banishing them, for even lowly wannabe Q still knew too much. They had voices which could rise with greater numbers. Q refused to risk an uprising._

_Faction 17 saw a hierarchal government as a degeneracy of the Continuum. No Q could rule another Q, nor outsmart, outweigh, or outlive another Q. This is why the Continuum has been at a stalemate for millennia and will continue to remain in such a state. _

_Faction 17 recognized the opportunity to gain power through beguiling new members, wooing old, and maintaining their status quo through trickery. These are the beliefs and the tactics of Faction 17. They are amoral and unjust and since they cannot be avoided, a Q must be constantly aware of them. If we allow ourselves to ignore their existence, soon we will be the ones who no longer exist._

Should I join Faction 1687 solely for the chance to challenge Faction 17? Would it be my only hope of preventing my own demise? I pondered this as I continued reading about Faction 17.

The text went on to describe a day of horror that occurred 6,907,008,654 years ago when more than a million Q had been massacred during an assembly in Faction 1's territory. Those who had thought little of the threat presented by Faction 17 took them very seriously from that day forward. Many more battles and devious plots were carried out by Faction 17 and many feared they would one day replicate the massacre.

It was well into the night before I finished reading about Faction 17 and realized that I'd never stepped out of my room to say good night to Grandma. And heeding my wishes, she had not disturbed me.

The following morning when I came downstairs for breakfast, I found a note from Grandma on the console. She would be away for most of the day attending to diplomatic meetings.

Needing some fresh air and a break from reading, I spent some time tending to my section of the garden. My thoughts invariably drifted to the information contained in the Q data padd. I pulled weeds so my flowers would grow and I imagined each weed as a faction inside the Continuum. The flowers represented individual Q; the buds new Q. They could exist in perfect harmony in a single garden, if shown the proper care. That was the ultimate goal of Faction 1687. They believed the Continuum could unite under a hierarchal government, that there were some Q more powerful than others and that these few should lead the Continuum in a society carefully crafted into one harmonious unit.

As I nurtured my flowers, I couldn't refrain from seeing myself as their god.

Would Faction 1687 ever accomplish perfection inside the Continuum? More importantly, did I believe in Faction 1687's cause? While I was convinced that a united multilateral structure would only strengthen the Continuum, I was overwhelmed by the prospect of getting 1,687 factions to come to an agreement. Maybe a race of superior beings weren't meant to ever unite under a single cause.

Grandma returned in time to join me for dinner. After I told her about my day, she responded, "Good. I'm glad you didn't spend the entire day cooped up in your room." She folded her hands in front of her, not touching the food on her plate. "If you have a little more time to spare, I have something very important I'd like to discuss with you."

Even though I no justification for alarm, I dreaded hearing what she had to say. "What is it?" I asked as I sat across from her. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is very wrong. It's been wrong for a long time. Your mother contacted me today and when I suggested that she talk with you, she refused. She said that if and when you talk again, it will be because you made the first move." She looked at me pleadingly. "Are you ready to contact her?"

"Not today," I responded with a heavy heart. "I wouldn't know what to say to her. And honestly, we both know she doesn't want to talk to me."

"You are both stubborn. I don't have any idea where it comes from." As Grandma picked up her fork, she had a wry smile on her face. "You may have millions of years to live, Shannara, but what will you do when your family's gone? Will the Q be your family then?"

"I don't have all the answers, Grandma," I said. While Grandma had played on my guilt and I missed my family terribly, I couldn't stand down from my convictions. "I am unsure of what will become of me or of the Continuum. I only know that, a reconciliation with either of my parents won't be happening any time soon. I am well aware of the passage of time."

Grandma and I shared meals more frequently over the next few weeks. She brought up my mother often, pleading with me to contact her and make amends. Each time, I declined and offered the same argument: that my parents were not ready to accept who I'd become and I would never relinquish the power of the Q willingly. After I finished each meal, I excused myself and went to my room to read from the Q padd. Before long, I was carrying the data padd outside to the garden. I began neglecting the flowers as I spent time sitting underneath the tree where Q had appeared. Intently, I studied the opposition of 1687 and absorbed every detail.

Although I sensed the continuing threat from the Continuum as I read the contents of the data

padd thoroughly, the days flowed into weeks without any Q popping in to interfere with my life. After four weeks, I had read the document through to Faction 783, which was one of the more bizarre factions (not that there weren't a few). I referred to them as the ankle biters, because they liked to strike low blows. They insulted, teased and struck out at others who refused to take them seriously. They were not of much importance I decided and cursorily wondered if they wouldn't then strike me. There were more important factions to worry about and even as I neared the middle of the text, Faction 17 still appeared the most virulent. It was time to tell Grandma about them.

"If they are the ones threatening your life," Grandma responded after I'd paraphrased the opening text on Faction 17, "then will joining Faction 1687 strengthen your ability to ward them off?"

"Probably," I responded. I didn't tell her that I'd been contemplating that possibility, but I sensed she knew it. "I must also consider that by joining any faction, I will greatly strengthen that faction's power over their oppositions. I am unique and many Q will attempt to exploit my telepathic ability."

"Perhaps, this is a good time to contact your mother. Share some of this with her," Grandma suggested. "Maybe both she and your father would begin to accept your decisions if they knew what you were up against."

"Father would never understand what being a Q means to me. And Mother: I couldn't bare to put her through any of this. I don't much like putting you through it either." I excused myself and returned to my room.

As I picked up the Q data padd to begin reading about Faction 784, I wondered whether it was as urgent as Q had thought that I finish reading the material. No Q had appeared since her visit. Despite what I'd read and my discussions with Grandma, I was beginning to doubt that Faction 17 or any other faction was much of a threat to us. If only I'd remembered how little time mattered to the Q, I wouldn't have begun letting my guard down.

Discouraged and doubting Q's sincerity toward me, I tossed the Q data padd aside weary of reading its text. I was doubting that Q had the courage to carry out his plan or that I would play a serious role in his political agenda. I doubted he cared about me. That was why he was avoiding me. At that moment I was convinced...and dead wrong.

Lying down on my bed, I closed my eyes, not to sleep, but rather to clear my mind of all the political agendas running rampant in the Continuum.

Someone laughed, and I opened my eyes to see the blurry image of a hunched man smiling at me. Backing up a couple of steps, I suddenly realized I was standing and no longer in my room. I had not intended to Q-flash. We were inside a bright-yellow room with wooden tiles and no furnishings.

The jolly man came fully erect, mouthing a fake creak in his back as though trying to elicit a laugh from me. His curly red hair matched his robust cheeks

"Who are you?" I asked, annoyed. "Did you bring me here?"

"I don't know who I am," he responded, his mouth turning into a frown. "You created me!"

For a millisecond, I entertained this possibility. "No, I didn't. You brought me here."

With a goofy grin, he shrugged. "Can't fool you. All right, then. I'm nobody, because nobody

has to worry." He let out another voluminous laugh.

I noticed three smiling snowmen on the left breast of his suit and remembered the jugglers who had tested me inside the Continuum. "What faction are you from?"

He danced around in a little jig, tapping the toes of his feet on the tiled floor as he answered. Obviously, he was a member of the clown faction. "888. Isn't it great?"

I had not yet read anything about his faction, but I suspected that their main objective was to have fun and that he presented no harm to me.

Four figures in matching uniforms suddenly appeared behind him, dancing and waving their arms. As though they were holding invisible paint brushes, brilliant splashes of colors magically filled the walls. One by one, they disappeared in a Q-flash.

"That's certainly more appealing," I said, mockingly. He wasn't going to win me over with any ridiculous games. Unfortunately, he seemed as oblivious to my emotions as I was sensitive to his.

"You think so?" he asked. "Then perhaps, you'll like this as well." He snapped his fingers and a carousel with three horses, white, black, and brown, appeared. As he began to rotate it played festive music and the horses bobbed up and down. "Go ahead. Get on and enjoy the ride!"

I sensed he only wanted to show me a good time. What harm could come from accepting his little joy ride? At least then I wouldn't have to listen to his irritating banter. I approached the merry-go-round and nearly climbed onto the brown horse when someone yelled, "stop!"

I turned around to see the red-headed Q, who had presented me with the guide to the Continuum. She was standing next to the clown leader of Faction 888. He was now wearing an earnest face as though pleading for me not to leave. Had she come to rescue me from this fantastic creation? Why was she taking Q's place as my guardian angel?

"Ah, come on! I was only trying to let her have a little fun," the clown said. "She's been far

too serious for such a young Q."

"And she needs the rhyming squad to show her direction in life? I don't think so," Red responded. "A young Q needs someone to show her proper direction, so she can survive in our verse." She approached me, and with a snap of her fingers, the carousel and all the bright colors disappeared.

"Come with me, Shannara. This is not the place for you." She grabbed me by the arm and with a Q-flash, we popped into my room. In the instant required to make the trip, I wondered why she was addressing me by my given name.

"Haven't you been reading the data padd I gave you?" she asked, concerned. She paced the

length of my room, searching for the discarded device. Finding it on the floor near my dresser, she bent down to retrieve the data padd and handed it to me. "Read it. If you come to the end, read it again. These factions will try to lure you in through bribery and trickery."

"Just as you have," I accused her. "What reason do I have for trusting you and selecting your faction over all the others? If there's at least 1687 factions to choose from, I'm sure there are a few other suitable candidates for me."

"Even considering membership in a faction like 888 would be absurd. They are a group of

losers, who show pride in accomplishing nothing. They are not even worthy of the time it takes

for us to discuss them."

"You're probably right, but what of other factions? Let's consider 1688, for example. Maybe

they have direction to offer me."

"There are no factions beyond 1687." She sounded insulted, though I couldn't understand what it would matter if a thousand factions had formed after hers. " If you'd read the entire text, you'd know that by now. The formation of new factions ceased when Q allied myself and a distinct group of reliable Q. We are the last."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. However, I could not refrain from a wise crack. "Oh, which quack wrote that rule?"

"Make fun if you will. You obviously haven't read much of the material I've given you. Otherwise, you'd know the answer and understand the rightness of it."

"Give me a chance! I've been reading it every day, but there are gigabytes of information on this padd. I'll continue reading it, more out of curiosity than to appease you. You owe me a few answers, as well. Why hasn't Q visited me in months? And why were you assigned as his messenger?"

"He's a very busy Q. It is my function in 1687 to recruit and train new members. For now, you will have to accept that answer. I can share no more with a tentative member. Keep reading and I will return." She flashed out of my room.

Noooo!" I screamed, though realizing the futility of my protest. I had no idea where she had gone. After calming down, I began reading about another strong opposition of 1687 and continued through the night. Sleep had only become a pastime anyway.

As I absorbed page after page of information through the coming days, I gained new insights into how the factions interacted. Faction 17 had many enemies, but their enemies were not necessarily the allies of 1687. Faction 1010, which I reached seven days after Red's second visit, was a prime example. I recalled the altercation inside the _Enterprise_ arboretum and realized that that female Q was a member of Faction 1010. How would this knowledge prove advantages?

I was not aware of the lateness of the hour until Grandma pressed my annunciator, asking to be invited into my room. Before responding, I hid the data padd in my desk drawer. I wasn't ready to share information about Faction 1010 with Grandma. Somehow, I feared that I'd told her too much already and had placed her in danger. Inside the Continuum, knowledge wasn't always power.


	39. Chapter 39: The Undressing

Chapter Thirty-Nine: "The Undressing"

I was standing in front of my full-length mirror, brushing out the tangled curls in my hair when a gentle knock came at my door.

"Good morning, dear," Grandma said as she stepped into my room. She was feeling extremely buoyant. Although this was not unusual for her, she had been overtly worried about me for the past several weeks, since I had been dismissed from the All Souls Academy. She had suggested that she speak with Robyaire to have me reinstated, which I quickly vetoed. I was relieved to finally see her in good spirits again and wondered what had her feeling that way.

"What are you so cheerful about, Grandma?" I asked. As a sudden fear gripped at me, I refrained from probing Grandma. What if Mother was coming for a visit? I would have rather faced Q than my own mother!

"We're invited to a wedding this weekend," she informed me.

Quickly, my anxiety lessened as I listened to the details. I hoped that Grandma would be too preoccupied with the wedding over the next few days to bring up my mother.

"Two long-time friends of mine have finally realized how right they are for one another. Being cooped up on the _Enterprise_, you've never had the pleasure of attending a traditional Betazoid wedding. You're in for a treat. Betazoid ceremonies are nothing like those stuffy modest ceremonies that so many other cultures observe."

I had accessed information about Betazoid customs on the _Enterprise's_ database long ago, but reading about a culture was nothing compared to being exposed to it. Since arriving here, I'd witnessed the liberal nature of this culture. I'd even seen a breast-feeding mother walking topless down the street. Most of the crew members on the _Enterprise_, even when off duty, wore conservative clothing.

"Your mother was invited, too."

"My mother! If she's coming..."

"She declined the invitation. She claims she can't request leave-time on such short notice. I sensed she's as anxious about seeing you again as you are about seeing her. Why can't you two put your differences aside? A wedding is the perfect opportunity to reconcile. I bet if you contacted her now, she would come. There's still just enough time for her to travel here."

"I don't want to discuss either of my parents right now," I said. "They refuse to accept that I am both intelligent enough and mature enough to make my own decisions about the Q."

Although Grandma did not totally agree with me, she did not voice her opinion. Sure, most twelve-year olds were immature and in desperate need of parental guidance, but I had been given the power of the Q. I was more aware than other species who were centuries old.

"Why don't you tell me about your friend?" I suggested, changing the subject.

Grandma sighed heavily. "If you never reconcile with your mother, you'll regret it when she's gone and as a Q, you'll probably endure millions of years of guilt. For now, I'll drop the argument, but don't think you've heard the last of it. "

Grandma motioned to the bed where we sat down. As she explained how she met and became friends with both the bride and the groom, my mind drifted to thoughts about attending their wedding. Not only were the bride and groom and all their attendants expected to undress for a wedding ceremony, so were all the guests! How could I ever comfortably sit naked among a group of strangers?

*I know you're frightened, little one,* Grandma sent telepathically. She held out her hand for mine and as I accepted her grasp, she smiled reassuringly at me. "There's really nothing to worry about. It's a perfectly natural part of being a Betazoid. Everyone will be naked. You shouldn't feel the least bit ashamed about your body. You are young. Just wait until you become old and wrinkled–like me."

"You're not that old, Grandma," I said automatically. She was in her seventies, but all children wanted to believe that their parents and grandparents would live forever. It was then at that moment that I really considered the possibility of living for millennia after my family had passed.

Grandma brought her hand to my chin. "Thank you, dear, for being so kind, but we both know the truth. At least you are here to help carry on our traditions."

"I'm not the right person to carry on any traditions. You can't expect me to embrace an ideal because you believe in it. I need time to adjust and to think about what I truly believe in." _Whether it be on Betazed, the Continuum or anywhere else,_ I added silently and immediately knew she'd picked up on the thought.

"It's only a wedding. You needn't change your lifestyle. Even if you did convert to Betazoid customs, it wouldn't be as drastic of a change as living inside the Continuum would be. I was merely hoping that you'd enjoy the experience. You're far too serious for someone so young."

Although I had dismissed the notion when spoken by the clown Q, Grandma's reiteration brought me shame. Why had I always been so different from other children? Sometimes, I forgot how to have fun. "I'm sorry. You were trying to make me feel better and I'm only managing to alienate you as I have everyone else in my life. I'll go to your friends' wedding and I _will_ enjoy myself."

Grandma wrapped her arms around me and kissed me against my ridges. "I'm delighted to hear you say that, dear." She lowered her arms. "You did have me worried. I thought you were going to denounce all that is Betazoid. Where would you go from here?"

I had been rather negative about the Betazoid culture since arriving on the planet. I could have been more enthused during my time at the Academy and I could have convinced Robiayre to let me stay if I'd really wanted to. Truth was, I had been happy to have a way out of attending the classes. I wouldn't look for a way out this time.

"I have a meeting with the ambassador from Ktrel," Grandma informed me, "but I'll be home in time for lunch if you would like to join me then." After I nodded, she left my room to prepare for the meeting. She had kept her appointments to a minimum since resolving the conflict with the Iliati and I knew she had made sacrifices to manage this.

For the first time in weeks, my attention was taken away from the Q padd. Instead of becoming absorbed again in the tales of the Continuum, I stood before my mirror and slowly removed my clothing. The Continuum could wait; I had to prepare for a wedding.

First, my long-sleeved blouse came off. My breasts remained covered by a plain white bra. I examined my neck before gazing down at my waistline where a dark blotchy spot stood out against my otherwise tan-colored skin. Next, I removed my trousers, followed by my panties and moaned at the sight of my gangly legs. I lowered my bra straps down my arms, hesitant to undo the clasp and remove the bra completely. I squeezed my eyes shut before removing the bra and letting it fall to the floor. As I reopened my eyes and peered down at my chest, I was certain that my tiny breasts were my most embarrassing attribute. With my Q powers, I could have altered my appearance. Grandma wanted me to show pride and not shame for who I was, but clicking my fingers would be easier.

Unable to look away from the mirror, I studied my imperfections, convinced others would notice them as well. Why should a roomful of naked mortals scare me, when I had faced omnipotent beings without qualms?

Intent on preparing myself for the atmosphere of a wedding ceremony, I did not redress. I laid naked on my made-up bed and read from the Q padd. Ashamed, I crossed my legs and folded my arms. Who could see me? I was alone in my bedroom. If I couldn't manage some level of comfort lying naked in my own room, I would never survive an entire Betazoid wedding ceremony.

When Grandma returned and called me down for lunch, I opened my closet to hunt for something to slip into. A bold idea suddenly struck me and I closed my closet without grabbing an outfit. As I raced down the stairs, my heart pumping with euphoria, I didn't consider that I might be greeted by an audience of more than one. I nearly toppled down the last few steps when I saw Mr. Homn waiting for me at the bottom. To his dignity, he didn't flinch at the sight of my nakedness.

"Mr. Homn," I said, nodding. I attempted to appear calm and rational as I approached him. "Is there something you need from me?" He hadn't customarily met me at the stairs.

The tall man servant fixed me quizzically and although he was usually quite taciturn, he spoke. "Perhaps, you wish for me to fetch you a robe," he offered. With his reserved nature, I had forgotten that he was also a Betazoid. After Grandma had called me down to lunch, he had picked up on my thoughts and had known what I was contemplating. He felt it was his duty to rescue me from myself.

"That won't be necessary. I'm perfectly comfortable as I am," I said, trying to muster up enough bravado to hide my true feelings. The man servant grunted with disbelief, but said no more.

Grandma appeared in the doorway to the dining room. Her eyes grew wide and I sensed her disappointment in my lack of restraint. "Shannara Rozhenko, what has gotten into you?" she demanded. Her expression softened as she came to me and placed an arm reassuringly around my shoulder. Glancing back at her man servant, she said, "Mr. Homn, please get her a robe."

To his dignity, Mr. Homn neither spoke of nor thought about my refusal to accept a robe only a moment ago. With an obedient nod, he climbed up the stairs to fetch my robe from the closet. He moved slowly and gracefully, contrary to his height and bulk.

Instead of escorting me to the dining room where our food was waiting, Grandma led me across the foyer to sit with me on the bench next to the guest closet. "I believe I was a little insensitive to your needs earlier," she admitted. "You're experiencing a lot of changes, probably more than most teenagers. Your father has undoubtedly forced Klingon rituals on you since you were little and now I'm doing the same with my culture and my beliefs. I'm sorry, Little One. I'm trying to understand your needs and to help you sort through your confusion. I guess I have a bit of my own confusion to sort through."

"I want you to be proud of me," I said, wishing I knew how to behave properly as the granddaughter of an ambassador. "I want to be a full Betazoid."

"You don't have to be a Betazoid for me to be proud of you. Just be true to yourself."

"Then why did you insist that I attend All Souls? Why did you make me interact with other children, whom I have nothing in common with?"

I sensed a deep sadness within Grandma. "I had hoped that you would discover some common ground with them. I know your Betazoid part is less than your Klingon part, but you're telepathic and I thought you could take advantage of that within this culture."

"I don't know where I fit in. Probably no where."

Before Grandma could respond, Mr. Homn returned with the robe. This time, he offered me a bit of modesty by looking away as I stood to accept the garment. I slipped it on, imagining that I was slipping into a new skin that didn't quite feel comfortable. I thought about my place inside the Continuum and wondered whether I would fit in somewhere among the Q.

Grandma and I walked into the dining room and sat down opposite from one another. *You will fit in with me. We will fit in together, I promise,* Grandma sent telepathically. She had been reading my thoughts, but I wasn't angry with her. Mother used to caution me about it being unethical to enter someone's mind without their permission. Grandma understood that sometimes it was necessary for the person's own good.

Smiling, I tried to shield both my fears and my thoughts of Mother. If Grandma picked up on them, she would lecture me again about contacting Mother. Even more crucial, I didn't want her finding out about the threat presented by Faction 1010. Hopefully, I could avoid that discussion until after her friends' wedding.

"I know we do, Grandma" I said. I peered into her eyes, looking for any sign that she knew I was concealing a part of my mind from her. I had done so poorly when shielding my mind against Jonnaih. Grandma trusted me, though and did not probe too deeply. Now, I had guilt to shield as well.

"So we arrive in clothes and then we remove them before entering the chapel room?" I asked on the morning of the wedding. Grandma had come to my room to help me prepare for the event. "Why bother with clothes at all?"

"Shannara, my dear," Grandma responded, "this is part of an ancient tradition. Betazed did not always have climate control technology and no matter how advanced we have become, there are some traditions that must endure the test of time." She reached into my closet and pulled out two dresses. "Which one do you want to wear, the red or the blue?"

I looked at my choices for only a moment before deciding. "The red one." I took the dress from her and holding it up to my chest, I walked up to my mirror. "Are we allowed to wear jewelry or hair accessories?"

"Yes," she responded after returning the blue dress to my closet. "Jewelry is not considered taboo, because it doesn't cover up the intent. Entering into a marriage naked symbolizes the openness that the couple feels toward each other."

"And the viewers' nakedness is an extension of that," I concluded. While I was beginning to understand the custom, it would be a while before I felt comfortable with it. "I will offer them my support to the best of my ability."

Pleased with my commitment, Grandma left me so she could get ready herself. After changing into the dress, I sat at my vanity and selected matching earrings and a necklace. I pulled my hair back with a set of silver combs.

Although alone in my room, I suddenly sensed someone watching me. Swiveling in my chair, I quickly scanned the room. No one was there. I stood up and walked over to my bed. A thick black notebook was lying beside my pillow. I knew who had sent it before I opened its cover. Somehow, I had known she would make the next move.

The undressing room was crowded and stifling. I watched as other guests removed their clothes while I clung to mine for a few more minutes.

Nudging me gently, Grandma said, "Please hurry, dear, or we won't find close seating." She placed her own dress on a hanger and then handed a hanger to me.

I stared at the hanger for a moment as though it were offensive, then slipped out of my clothes and hung them up next to Grandma's. My bra hung awkwardly under the dress and afraid that it would fall, I fiddled with it until it balanced better.

Stripped out of my clothes, I followed Grandma closely into the chapel room. She paused to say greet a few friends along the way, while I studied the pattern in the tile floor. Her confidence almost overwhelmed me. She had embraced the traditions and beliefs of the Betazoid culture all of her life. In contrast, Mother had developed diverse habits from the alien contacts she'd made during her Starfleet career. I wished I could adapt so easily.

After we found seats, the pews quickly filled up with guests crowding us on either side. I fought the urge to cross myself and slipped my hand inside Grandma's instead. Probing the minds around me, I realized that no one was as uncomfortable as I was. They had probably attended several Betazoid weddings, many as the bride or groom. This was their culture, not mine.

The priest and the groom stepped up to the podium and everyone anxiously waited for the bride

to walk down the aisle. Unlike traditional weddings on Earth where the bride walked down the

aisle escorted by her father or a significant man in her life, a bride in a traditional Betazoid ceremony walked down the aisle alone, completely opening herself up to her groom. No matter how powerful or how intelligent I became, I doubted that I would ever freely open myself up to another.

Picking up my thoughts, Grandma sent to me, *Shannara, you're only twelve.*

*Almost thirteen,* I interjected.

*You have many years left to search for your perfect mate.*

I sensed her own sadness in that statement. She had longed for a companion for many years, but since my grandfather's death, she had been unable to find a perfect mate. Leaning my head on her shoulder, I thought to her, *you still have years left too, Grandma.* She smiled wanly down at me.

As the bride, a tall, thin woman about Grandma's age, stepped through the doors, the organist began playing the Betazoid Bride's Chorus. The bride waltzed down the aisle with such confidence I had never known. Her love for the groom radiated in her smile, in her eyes and in the thoughts she projected toward him. Betazoids were so open with each other. Why couldn't I acclimate to their way of life? Mother would be pleased if I chose to live as a Betazoid rather than a Q.

"Today, we come together to bare our bodies and our souls," the minister began, "as we witness the union of Kwelana and Xavoyr." The minister reached out first to grasp the bride's hand, then the groom's hand. "Speak he who does not wish to see this union."

The room fell silent as everyone suppressed their thoughts. Not an ill wish fell upon the betrothed. After a long moment, the minister brought the hands of the bride and groom together and released his grip. Walking three steps to his right, the minister then retrieved an open book from the podium. Again standing before the couple, he read a passage from the Betazoid holy book, _the Ktrolli_. As he read each word, some of the guests repeated the familiar words telepathically. Although I was part Betazoid, this was the first time I'd ever heard a passage from the Betazoid holy book.

I felt alien to this culture and I glanced at Grandma for reassurance that I belonged here. Guests sensed a Klingon girl in the room and knew I was inexperienced and unaccustomed to their practices. I was certain they didn't want me here. I had read extensively about many cultures, but none of it had prepared me for such an exposure as this.

Grandma clutched my hand tighter, reminding me to bring my attention back to the ceremony. The minister finished reading the passage as I turned back toward him. He looked up from _the Ktrolli_ and sent a telepathic blessing throughout the room. *Bless this union, bless Kwelana, bless Xavoyr, bless them so they may live as one.*

*Bless you Kwelana, bless you Xavoyr,* the guests said in unison, *bless you, so you may live as one.*

"Xavoyr, look into Kwelana's eyes," the minister instructed out loud.

The groom turned toward his bride and smiling sweetly, peered down at her. He stood a good six inches taller than her.

"Repeat after me," The minister continued, "'Kwelana, I belong only to you...I give my soul, my body and my thoughts to you today...I, Xavoyr, promise my loyalty only to you."

With each pause, the groom repeated the minister's words. Then the minister went through the same spiel with the bride.

After the bride and groom embraced for the first time as husband and wife, the minister announced to all the guests, "For the first time, let me introduce Kwelana and Xavoyr Royx, wife and husband in the Sacred Church of Riix. The audience begun clapping and sending telepathic well wishes.

I was relieved that it was not a long ceremony, but then we had to attend the reception. Fortunately, we were permitted to redress before heading to the reception hall. In centuries past, Betazoid receptions were conducted telepathically and many still followed those traditions. In a very real way, I expected to feel more undressed as people probed my mind than I had during the ceremony. With a heavy sigh, I resigned myself to make it through the night.


	40. Chapter 40: Queen of Spades

Chapter Forty: "Queen of Spades"

We returned home from the wedding reception quite late and I was relieved to finally be wearing clothes again. Exhausted, Grandma went to bed, while I went to my room to investigate the contents of the notebook. After I'd read the first page, I clearly realized: I could not leave the Continuum, because the Continuum would never leave me.

The notes were entirely handwritten by the leader of Faction 1010. I knew her, of course, but until reading her own words, I didn't truly _know_ her. Precise in her wording, Q scarcely provided me with a night's reading. She was succinct where Q was long winded and as dry as Red was flamboyant. Once I was finished reading the passages, I hated her even more. One passage in particular had me riled:

_Everyone knows that you've been considering the possibility of joining Faction 1687 and furthering Q's attempts to reunite the Continuum. If only you understood how misguided Q is, you wouldn't support such a feeble cause. You would join me instead and become part of an elite few, who truly understand what the Continuum needs._

Despite her professed hatred of me, she wanted me on her side. This vague passage would not persuade me to join her faction, though. She had shown a distaste for me and was threatened by my existence inside the Continuum. What did I have that she needed so badly? My telepathy, of course. She didn't want me because she liked me; she wanted me because she was afraid to oppose me. I wasn't even sure that Q wanted me because he liked me. Both of them saw me as an asset that they couldn't afford to let another Q have. If only there were someone in this multiverse who wanted me for me. Q would play a formidable role in the final battles of the Faction War and it would have been unwise of me not to read her journal.

In the early morning hours, I began rereading the passages. In her handwritten notes, Q presented arguments in support of the Continuum remaining divided by factions.

_You must think carefully about any peaceable actions. Some truces are warranted, but without any opposition, all Q would grow reticent and have no reason left to continue. The Continuum would soon collapse into ruin! It is the nature of the Q to engage in combat. Without battles, our people would no longer thrive. _

_I am also aware that you've had some dealings with Faction 888. Beware of these clowns! They, along with Faction 529, are prime examples of what happens to Q who choose inaction over battle. Surely, you can see how much chaos they and their likeness have brought to the Continuum and how much more chaos will come in the event of reunification of the Continuum._

_Join me and I will place you high in the folds of Faction 1010. Help me keep the Continuum in balance. _

Although the battles inside the Continuum had been fought for millennia, her desperation insinuated little time left. My telepathy would be a powerful asset to whichever faction I joined. The leader of Faction 1010 knew that I could help her exploit the weaknesses of her opponents. How many Q could she wipe out with me by her side? It might not take long even by mortal standards.

As I questioned her motive, I also considered her method. Why had she chosen a primitive form of communication? Paper had been rarely used within the Federation for the past two hundred years. Why was a member of a superior race using paper? A data padd would have yielded more proficient results, allowing her to fine-tune her arguments as Q had his. I could only conclude that her handwriting itself was meant to convey her desire to see the Continuum move backward rather than forward; to remain in chaos and abandon any foolish notions of living in peace.

"But what makes her believe I will agree with her?" I wondered aloud. I tossed the notebook aside and went to my dresser for a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom to take a sonic shower.

She Q-flashed in front of the bathroom door, startling me. "I think you're a reasonable girl," she said cajolingly. "You don't make decisions lightly. Otherwise, you would have already joined Q."

I clicked my fingers to place a sound barrier around my room. I did not want Q disturbing my grandmother. "It's a life-changing decision," I replied.

"Agreed. However, I must caution you about overanalyzing the situation. Your indecisiveness will bring nearly as much chaos as any peace treaty would."

"My indecisiveness?" I questioned. "Why does it matter what one girl, amongst millions of other Q, chooses?"

"You are more than just a girl. You are the first telepath to accept the powers of the Q. Some embrace the changes you will bring inside the Continuum; others fear it."

Attempting to probe her mind, I was confused by her emotions. What did she hope to gain by admitting me into her faction? She did not embrace unity and yet she didn't seem that afraid of me either.

"Do you accept my proposition?" she asked urgently. "I'm offering you a fairly prestigious position among my Q. As a member of Faction 1010, you would no longer be taunted or ridiculed. You would have a place among the elite."

"You haven't given me much time to think about it," I responded.

"Don't over analyze the proposal! Decide now!"

"No, I will not let you bully me. I'm not ready. Q gave me my powers. He brought me into the Continuum and because of him, I've witnessed the chaos and resentment that runs amuck throughout the Continuum. He believes that unity will solve many of the Q's problems and I'm more inclined to believe him over you. At least he is not as supercilious as you."

"You are a foolish girl! Chaos is what holds the Continuum together. If you were not clouded by your ethics, you'd see why Q's proposal is so laughable. His standards are low. He doesn't have as much credibility as you believe and he has very few followers. Has he told you about the time he was banished from the Continuum?"

My surprise betrayed my ignorance. I wanted to slam her with rebuke, but I could think of nothing to say. "If he was banished, then later readmitted, he must have rectified the situation," I finally managed weakly.

"I knew he hadn't told you." She smiled slyly. "He was meddling too much into affairs that he had no authority over. He wanted to extinguish a race known as the Calamarain. Their extinction would have offset the balance of the multiverse. For his misconduct, he was transformed into a Human and discarded aboard the _Enterprise_. The Calamarain came after him, seeking revenge and when the _Enterprise_ was endangered because of him, Q meant to sacrifice himself to the Calamarain to save the _Enterprise_. Because of this unselfish deed, Q stepped in and reinstated Q's powers." She made a clucking sound as she shook her head. "So unwise. Q showed his true colors and he'll show them again. You must wonder what other secrets he's keeping from you. How can he envision a Continuum in perfect alliance if he can't even be completely honest with his prodigy child? Do you see now why reunification would never work?"

"You haven't convinced me of any such thing. I'm sure he has his reasons for keeping information from me. Regardless of what you believe, I don't believe he's betrayed me. It's impossible to share millions of years worth of past events in a few years."

"I agree, but he's neglected to tell you about a significant event."

I glanced at her, my nostrils flaring. "I don't know if Q's ideals are feasible, but I think I'll pass on becoming your lackey."

She scoffed as though I was refusing a favor. She needed me. For some reason, she was afraid

that her faction would collapse without my assistance. Bullying me would not win my support. I did not need her–at least I believed that then.

"You're afraid Faction 17 will destroy you," I said, gambling on the assumption.

"I would be remiss if I didn't show any caution toward them. However, I highly doubt that they have the power to destroy my faction. We are a thriving and well-revered faction. Turn down my offer and you will regret it one day."

I grunted. "You are self-confident and you may love yourself, but I haven't met anyone who feels an ounce of respect for you."

I expected her to hurdle at me as she had at Q in the arboretum. Instead, she sat on my bed and patted the space next to her. "Shannara, sit down beside me and let's talk about this; girl to girl."

I stood staunchly, feeling awkward in my own room.

What game was she playing? And more importantly, was it safe for me to play along? I wrestled with my fears for a moment before sitting beside her. My curiosity was greater than my fear.

She smiled wanly and wrinkles formed along the corners of her mouth. "Sometimes, do you feel misunderstood?" she asked.

My mind raced to uncover any veiled intent. I sensed her magnanimous feelings for herself, but nothing toward me. "Lots of times," I admitted. "While I was aboard the _Enterprise_, I only built a rapport with a couple of adults, the android commander and the captain."

"Commander Data and Captain Riker," she said, knowingly. "I have heard rumor that the android once saved Q's life. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that. So, it appears as though your android friend has kept secrets from you as well."

"You are exaggerating the facts. Data has never kept secrets from me or lied to me. He told me whatever I needed to know whenever it was relevant."

"And what of the captain? Did he tell you that he was once a Q for a day?"

"Yes, actually he did," I replied smugly.

She pursed her lips, exasperated that she could think of no rebuke. I allowed her to simmer in her humiliation for a long moment.

"Tell me," I finally said, "if I join your faction, you wouldn't keep any secrets from me?"

"No important ones," she admitted.

"That's exactly what I've said of Q and of Data. You have not convinced me that you're more trustworthy or that you deserve any of my loyalty. You believe that your faction is superior and expect the evolution of the Continuum to follow your chosen path."

"Evolution! The Q have reached their evolutionary limit. You don't know the Q as well as you think."

"Oh on that matter, my eyes are open wider than yours."

"You better join a faction soon, because you won't survive the onslaught of Faction 17 on your own. You'll be lost and in the dark like so many others. What a waste!"

"I think the leader of Faction 17 wants to kill me" I admitted.

"If he wants to kill you and you have no faction backing, he will succeed" she replied. "You are naive. Faction 17 opposes any new admissions into the Continuum. The only reason he hasn't yet killed you is because he enjoys a long game of cat and mouse. Join my faction and I will offer you protection against them."

"Don't listen to her," another said from across the room. I turned to see Red. She was wearing a flaming-red outfit that blended with her hair, nearly engulfing her. "She can offer you nothing, certainly not protection against the likes of Q. She merely wants to exploit you for her own selfish gains."

The Queen of Faction 1010 burst into laughter. "Like you're a good authority. Maybe I'd find you had more credibility if you didn't bow to Q's every wish. He has you wrapped around his little finger."

"I do as I please! So what if at this moment it pleases me to please Q. I am more woman than you and your lesbian acolytes will ever be."

"Lesbian! How soon you forget about my relationship with Q."

"That five-second relationship you had with the leader of Faction 42, please! That was only for show." Red turned to me, looking quite smug. "Yes, that's what you would be to her, a pretty girl on display, if you allow her to lead you. Surely, you are not stupid enough to think that her feminine woe is the path to our salvation." Her left eye began twitching as she spoke. She was threatened by the Queen!

"She has not convinced me of anything. However, I'm not inclined to follow you or Q blindly either. None of you have given me much reason to leave Betazed, let alone go traversing through the multiverse."

"Such a foolish, stubborn girl!" the queen exclaimed. "You will not make up your mind and it will be your undoing. You will see!"

"I have no guarantee that joining you won't be my undoing. I've heard quite enough of your groveling and I don't need you or to be bothered by the beliefs of your faction. So please leave my Grandma's house."

"Oh, I'll leave for now, but you will need me and you will come begging for my help."

"I doubt that very much," I said as she Q-flashed out of my room. It would be a long time before I would realize how much I would indeed rely on the Queen.

I looked Red squarely in the eyes. "You tell Q: if he wants me to join him in his cause, he has to discuss it with me in person. I don't enjoy relaying messages to a go-between. I will not talk to you again without first hearing from him."

"You will not carry that threat out," Red said.

Ignoring her, I lay on my bed and picked up my data padd from my nightstand and began reading a novel. It was a Betazoid romance, nothing to do with any Q, nor any political agendas.

"I will relay your message," Red promised, then Q-flashed out of my room.

I set the data padd aside. Reading the novel had only been a rouge. I could not lie to myself as easily as I had them. As I uncovered each layer of the complex nature of the Continuum, it intrigued me more and more. I expected I would hear from more Q representing other factions in the near future. They would use trickery, collusion and bribery against me. I needed to be prepared for their onslaught.

They would be coming.

Fortunately, I had only about three hundred more factions to learn about and I set out to read the tale of Faction 1384. They were the preacher Q, for they wandered around the Continuum, cajoling others into believing that a higher entity existed.

_The Q of Faction 1384 are a small group, which despite meeting with much opposition have survived. They hold that an entity higher than the Q exists, not a welcome notion among most Q. Though others have considered it; none as bold as the Q of Faction 1384. They send out missionaries, who preach of a higher entity, known as Z. They have written many scriptures and compiled them into a holy book that they call Zephyr. Challenging the beliefs of others, they often met with resistence. but once converted, a Q enthusiastically recruited new zealots. Beware of their influence! Their charisma has attracted many new Q. _

The entry went on to describe specific missions, places in the multiverse where Faction 1384 had the strongest influence. Raised on a starship, I had had exposure to different religions. Every culture had unique beliefs and these Q were no exception. They believed that Z created the multiverse in seventeen days, starting with the Continuum. HE populated the Continuum with intelligent beings so they would guard the multiverse. In other words, they didn't believe The One had created the Continuum, but instead stumbled upon it during his evolution. They would never convince me of their faith.

I read for several more hours, but once I saw the Betazoid sun rising, I set the data padd aside and went downstairs to join Grandma for breakfast. I wanted to maintain some normalcy in my life.

I ordered an omelet, two sausage links, wheat toast, and papella juice before joining Grandma at the table. She was sipping at a coffee and eating a bagel.

"Finished reading about the factions?" she asked.

"Another two hundred, fifty-four to go," I replied. "Thought I'd take a break and enjoy a meal with you."

"You probably don't want to share any secrets with your Grandma."

"I'll tell you about one faction." It was time to tell Grandma about the Queen, I admitted. "I call them the ExeQ, meaning they behave like executives of the large firm known as the Continuum. Their standards are high and no one is more worthy of existence then they are – so they believe. They also only admit females into their faction."

"Sounds like a group of bitches."

I laughed with her for a moment before continuing. "The Queen Bitch paid me a visit last night." Grandma nearly lost her bagel. "She wants me to join her faction and she's promised me high status if I do. While I don't particularly like her, she would offer me protection."

"Shannara, you're not–!"

"You would no longer be in danger either." I began eating my breakfast while I thought about my options. "I ordered her to leave, but she'll be back."

A few days later while sitting under the old tree inside the garden, I read about the New Era, Faction 1678. Started by an interesting Q, who philosophized about the importance of change, Faction 1678 envisioned the Continuum entering a period of enlightenment. I entertained setting out to meet this great leader of Faction 1678 until I read on with dismayed to learn that he had taken on the identity of Quinn, abandoned his beliefs and had become mortal to facilitate committing suicide.

Pausing to reflect about this faction, I picked up a stick and began carving in the ground. I wrote: 1678 the Dawn of a New Era."

Perhaps I would find his cause more worthy than Q's. Who knew?

With only nine more factions to read about, I continued without pause until reaching the end of the descriptive portion about Faction 1687, in which Red explained Q's reasons for wanting to unite the Continuum.

_The needless suffering has escalated. The Continuum must unite and end this bloody civil war. Those who oppose unity because of one discord or another are too self-centered to remember what's best for them. We of Faction 1687 are here to remind them of that, though we may get a few stones thrown at us. It is our duty and mourhonor to guide them with the help of our small, but growing coalition._

_Quoted from Q: "I am about to admit something that few Q ever have: I do not have absolute power. I require several assistants who will stand beside me and show every other Q the way to their salvation. I need messengers who will spread word to the farthest reaches of the multiverse, but most of all I need a telepath, someone who will guide me." _

_That is why Q created your universe, Shannara. In many alternate verses, your parents came close to falling in love, so he only had to tweak this one a bit to bring them together. You were born out of a great necessity: to unite the Continuum. He has grown very fond of you and hope you have feelings for him as well. Join Faction 1687 and you will be welcomed as part of the family. On behalf of Q, I welcome you as well._

A rustling among the uttaberry bushes startled me and I looked up to see Red stepping through the clearing. "I assume you've finished," she said, nodding toward the data padd.

"I told you that I wanted to see Q, not his messenger."

"Q did not send me," she quickly assured me. I have my own personal reasons for wanting you to join our faction. I am here to offer my guidance and hopefully my friendship. Do you still want me to leave?"

"No. But if you ask me whether I'm ready to join your faction, you'll get no answer. I only finished reading the text as you arrived and need time to absorb it. You are asking me not only to make a life-altering decision, but one that will affect thousands, possibly millions of others. If Q wants me to join him, then tell him to show himself. Why is he hiding from me?"

"He is not hiding from you. He is a very busy Q. He will come to you soon. When you join Faction 1687, I will debrief you further and you can follow me inside the Continuum."

"Is that where he is now?"

"Yes, in an isolated region where Q rarely travel."

"I suppose only you know where he is?"

"That is correct."

Suddenly, my anger faded as I realized Q might not be avoiding me by choice. "Why is that? Is he in danger?"

Dispirited, Red came to sit down beside me, leaning against the tree. I knew the answer not just in her thoughts, but in her dejected face as well. "He fears many things. He fears that the Continuum will descend into chaos, that the fighting among Q will only escalate, that he will find his powers revoked, and yes, he fears for his life."

I empathically probed this messenger, and confirmed her honesty. Not many Q would admit to fear or any other weakness. I liked her much better than the Queen of Faction 1010. Offering her a soft smile, I conceded, "I will give it careful consideration. Come back in a few weeks and I'll give you my decision."

"That is acceptable," she responded. "I will let Q know." She held out a hand and after some hesitation, I grasped it. She wasn't my mother, but for a brief moment, I felt an affinity toward her. Then with a flash, she was gone.

I only hoped that I could make a decision before she returned.


	41. Chapter 41: What Lies btwn Truth & Decep

Chapter Forty-One: "What Lies Between Truth and Deception"

A few centuries ago, markets had been commonplace on Betazed. One could make a trip into town and purchase whatever they needed from food supplies to clothing to recreational items. Bright billboards lined the streets and employees handed out flyers to advertise the latest specials. Although replicaters had eliminated the need for markets, an annual market was held in the capital city to honor this forgone tradition. Conservatives from around the world, who believed that technology would never replace the genuine article, as well as many a curious spectator throughout the Federation, flocked Market Day.

Grandma insisted on taking me to this event. "You need to experience a little piece of our history, Shannara," she said. "You have so much knowledge inside your head, but how practical is most of it?"

Finding no reason to argue with her, I agreed to make the trip. It was a welcome diversion from the monotonous routine I'd fallen into, for I'd spent the last several days agonizing and philosophizing about whether to join Faction 1687. Also, I had to admit to a certain level of curiosity about this ancient Market Day tradition.

When we arrived, Grandma gave me an allowance of ten bars of gold-pressed latinum. I was amazed by her generosity and expected that ten bars would purchase some worthwhile treasures. We wended our way through the crowd, receiving many solicitations. We soon had flyers and samples to carry. As I stuffed the papers and samples into my purse, I was grateful I had brought the handbag.

We stepped inside a jewelry shop and admired the necklaces, holding them up to our necks as we looked in the full-length mirror propped up against the left wall. The necklaces looked authentic and probably cost more than the ten bars of latinum in my purse.

Although other shoppers were browsing through the merchandise, the owner's gaze was intent on us. I'd grown more comfortable with my appearance since attending the Betazoid wedding, but I wondered whether he was suspicious of a half-Klingon girl. I quickly looked away from him at the exit.

"What's wrong, dear?" Grandma asked.

"Nothing," I lied, shielding my true emotions from her and returning my attention to the necklace

clutched in my hand. It had a long, gold chain with rubies and sapphires shaped into a "Y."

Tentatively, I faced the proprietor, unsure whether I wanted to approach him. While curious about the price of the necklace, I was unnerved by his stare. I sensed no maliciousness from him, yet his steel-blue eyes bore down on me like a vice. Returning the necklace to its hook, I decided not to make any purchase in haste. "I'll be back later," I told him.

"Thank you," he responded, rubbing at his neatly-trimmed beard without wavering his stare. He was a handsome man in his mid-thirties. Despite his stare, or perhaps the reason for it, I sensed that he was unable to probe my mind. "Don't wait too long, though. The others; they may trick you into articles you really don't want."

"Are you trying to imply, sir, that my granddaughter is gullible?" Grandma asked.

"Only that there are many predators." He then turned to address another customer, who was inquiring about a pair of earrings.

Grandma grasped my arm and ushered me out of the shop as she mumbled something about his jewelry not being worth its weight in muwla dung.

While wandering through other shops with Grandma, my mind remained more on the jewelry shop owner than the items I was browsing. Even though phrased peculiarly, he had probably meant nothing by the remark. Yet, I couldn't help wondering: was he a Q? He had been unable to probe my mind. I had not met a Betazoid who could not at the least sense emotions. Had he been aware that I was also a Q? Perhaps that was why his stare had irritated me.

After a couple of hours, Grandma and I parted. She was interested in participating in a public debate on banning the use of replicators during summer camps.. I wandered off to spend my latinum. I happened on an outdoor display of ancient books. Picking up a thick volume, I breathed in its smell, which was nothing like the pristine odor of a data padd. The book was an olive green with faded gold lettering. I opened it and leafed through its pages. Although yellow and musty with age, the text and illustrations were still legible. It was a philosophy book from Earth with a copyright date in the late twentieth century. As I perused passages about Aristotle, Socrates, Descartes, Marx and other great philosophers, I wondered whether this text might help me evaluate the verbose scripture of Faction 1687.

"Please be careful," someone said from behind me.

I turned to see an elderly man wearing glasses. How odd that he had chosen to correct his vision by such an antiquated method when poor vision could have been corrected by medical technology. Perhaps he preferred to live in an old-fashioned manner and the ancient books he carried were an extension of that lifestyle.

"Those books are very old. They belonged to my grandfather."

"Then why are you selling them? Don't they have sentimental value?" Dread cracked my voice as I prepared to set the book down and walk away. What if he decided not to part with the philosophy text? I did not understand why the text was so important to me, but intuition told me that I needed it.

He removed his glasses and allowed them to dangle on a chain around his neck. Without glasses, he looked weary and defeated. "My grandson. He wants to become an astrogeologist. He dreams of attending Starfleet Academy. I haven't the latinum to send him and so I'm selling my valuable antiques. He means more to me than some ancient text I barely understand."

Although I sensed he was lying about a lack of understanding, even about the ability to pay for his grandson's transport to Earth, I accepted his statement as a gesture of goodwill. "That is very noble of you. How many books would ten bars of gold-pressed latinum buy?"

"For ten bars, my sweet child, I will give you two books. Choose them wisely. A poorly chosen article will do you no good."

I nearly dropped the philosophy book, startled by how closely his choice of words matched those of the jewelry shop owner's. Could he be another Q? I sent him a telepathic message to which he did not respond. Cautiously, I backed away from him. "You're not Betazoid! Who are you? Where are you from?"

His answer was slow in coming. "You are a wise child. Don't worry. I will not harm you." He brusquely closed the gap between us and leaned into me to whisper, "I am Q and I am also the jewelry proprietor. I knew you would not return for the necklace, so I set up shop here. Maybe you find the books more interesting, or maybe you sympathize more with an old man."

"Then you invented the story of the grandson?"

"No. In fact, I have three grandchildren. I have lived among Betazoids off and on for several centuries. I took a wife, raised two beautiful daughters with her, and now have three grandchildren." I probed him, unable to detect any dishonesty. "I miss her. She died three years ago. My colleagues tell me to move on, find another world, but I feel that by leaving Betazed, I'd be abandoning my sweet Ezra. I wish I weren't immortal."

I almost told him that he wasn't immortal, then quickly realized that knowledge would offer him no comfort. Q had once told me that some Q were not self-centered or vindictive. Perhaps I could find a few friends among them. I was certain I'd just met one of them. "What faction are you from? Please, I'd like to know a little more about you."

"It would be my pleasure to tell you, young lady," he offered with a smile. "Would you like to sit down and chat for a while?" He pointed to a grassy spot near a quolqeau tree and two chairs appeared in a Q-flash.

Around us, no one noticed the magical appearance. Sitting under the shade with Q, I waited for him to start. I barely remembered that I was still holding onto the philosophy text.

"I belong to Faction 125," he began as he crossed his legs. "Although we hold a strong allegiance to one another, we're quite widespread. We live comfortably among other races, helping their people whenever the need arises. There is hardly a world left inside the Federation where there is not at least one member of my faction."

"I've read about your faction," I told him. "Q's messenger–or rather, one of his followers–gave me a text to read. It describes all the factions quite extensively."

"Q's follower, you say?" He smirked, though he did not explain why he found it amusing. Getting up, he approached the table and grabbed a long thin book. "You are in need of this now," he told me, holding the book out to me. "I suggest you choose it as your second book."

I accepted the proffered book and then reached into my purse for the ten bars of latinum. "A deal's a deal," I told him. Trusting him implicitly, I didn't examine the book. "Accept these as payment."

He took the bars with a smile. "Thank you. If you are ever in need of anything again, don't forget to call on Faction 125." I expected him to plead with me to join his faction. From what he had told me, their ranks could use another member spreading their benevolence. I was tempted, but he did not make the offer. "You can call on us at any time. Good luck on your journey, my dear child." He did not expect any further payment from me. I had his loyalty.

After leaving the book salesman, I searched for Grandma and could not sense her. The debate had ended and the participants had scattered. I was not overly concerned since the markets stretched for nearly two kilometers. Probably one day I would learn to telepathically scout out an individual among a crowd of Betazoids, but for now I would have to rely on my other senses to find Grandma.

Although I didn't require any sustenance, I was lured toward the smells coming from a café along the strip. If only I'd kept one of the bars, I could pay for a meal. A tall, heavyset man selling sausages on a bun accosted me, "Have a taste for rolled skorges and sweet potato crisps?"

Before I could tell him I had no money, a couple of boys roughly my age came up from behind me. "We'd like three orders," the taller one said as he dug into his pocket for the coins. "I'll pay for the lady's."

"Thank you," I said, dumbfounded by his generosity. I had never expected a handsome Betazoid boy to take interest in an unattractive Klingon girl, let alone two of them.

"Excellent," the vendor said. "What toppings would you like on your skorges?"

"The works!" I replied and my new companions nodded in agreement.

After we accepted our meals from the vendor and the one paid six bars, we approached the pavilion to find a table.

"You're Klingon, aren't you?" the second boy asked. "I've never met a real Klingon."

I hesitated, studying him both with my eyes and my mind. His question had not been delivered derisively. "I'm half-Klingon," I responded, holding my chin up high. "And I'm not ashamed of it. I'm visiting my Betazoid grandmother. Perhaps you've heard of her: Lwaxana Troi."

"Why, of course, we have. Who hasn't heard of the great Ambassador Troi?"

While they eagerly delved into their meals, I probed them. Had they only bought me this meal because I was Klingon? I took a bite of the sausage and chewed on the sweet and spicy meat. Gently, I continued to probe their minds looking for a motivation.

"So do you have a Klingon name?" the taller boy asked.

"No. Actually, my name is Shannara."

"Ooh, Sunshine," the boys said in unison. Somehow, it didn't invoke the same feeling in me as it had when my mother had called me that.

"I'm Jaibe," the taller one offered. He was about six-feet tall with dark brown hair.

His friend smiled, revealing dimples. "I'm Koradi." He had curly blond hair and was a few inches shorter.

As we ate, our conversation remained lighthearted, mostly about Market Day and the items we'd seen at some of the shops.

When he was finished eating, Koradi picked up the long thin book I had purchased from the elderly man. "What's this about?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," I replied. "I haven't had a chance to look at it."

"You bought an old book without bothering to look at it first?" Jaibe said, raising his voice. Others to turn to look in our direction. "That is so daring."

Probing him, I could not tell if he meant to insult me or was envious of me. "The owner of the shop said it was what I needed." I yanked the book out of Koradi's hand. "I'd rather you not handle the book. It's very old and can be easily damaged."

"Well, you just manhandled it."

Jaibe nudged his friend, but Koradi only paused long enough to scowl at him.

"Since when do Klingons care about books? I've never heard of a Klingon scholar."

"Yeah really," Jaibe agreed. "Aren't Klingons more interested in combat training? I hear they even bite their mates during sex."

I stood abruptly, renewed suspicion coursing through me. Fetching my purse and the other book, I said, "That's enough! Neither of you seem to know how to treat a lady. I'm leaving." Before I could walk away, Jaibe grabbed me by the arm.

"Wait. I'm sorry," he said softly. "We've never met a Klingon before and we don't know the proper way to act around you."

This time, I sensed dishonesty from him. What did they want from me? Suddenly, panic seized me as I remembered when Q had impersonated Jonaih. *What do you want from me?* I hurled telepathically at them. *You didn't feed me lunch just to be nice.* If they were Q, they wouldn't pick up on my thoughts.

*I told you we've never met a Klingon before,* Jaibe sent back.

Clutching my other arm and thus knocking the books to the ground, Koradi thought at me, *We only want to get to know you.*

Why was no one coming to my rescue? Had the crowd suddenly been struck blind? I screamed, but did not hear my own voice. I attempted to wiggle free from their clutches, struggling against blacking out. Inside my mind, a series of blurry images interrupted my thoughts; men and women in bloody carnage. As these images bombarded my mind, I lost the battle against unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I was lying on a cot inside one of the shops. I tried to sit up to inventory my surroundings and my vision instantly became fuzzy.

Someone rushed to my side to stop me. "Be still," he said, almost whispering. "Don't move until you've fully regained your equilibrium." He reached into a bowl setting on the night stand and removed a wet wash cloth. It felt warm as he placed it across my forehead. Q had taken on the persona of the jewelry shop proprietor again and once my vision cleared, I realized I was back in his jewelry shop. As he had promised earlier, he had returned to aid me.

"What happened to me?" I did not realize that I had experienced what Betazoids called a mind rape.

"Sh. Give yourself a moment to get oriented," he spoke softly.

Closing my eyes and concentrating on my breathing, I allowed my muscles to relax. As my mind cleared, I remembered the boys who had accosted me during lunch. I began to tense up again, but I sensed Q's eagerness to protect me and focused on him.

"I located your grandmother," he said after I'd calmed down. "As soon as you are feeling well, she wants to take you home."

I scanned the room looking for her. "Where is she?"

"She went to retrieve your shuttlecraft. You should leave before Q learns of your weakness. We can only hope he hasn't already."

"My weakness," I echoed. I raised my hand to my forehead and removed the now-cool wash cloth. "I don't understand. Which Q? Those boys–" I squeezed my eyes shut as though I could block the images. "They were Betazoid, not Q. They could read my thoughts. They...oh God!"

"I know what they did to you was terrible, but you have to remain calm and listen to me. They were not acting on their own volition. Q sent them after you."

"Which Q? The leader of Faction 17?"

Q nodded. "He has no telepathic ability, so he recruited a couple of Betazoid miscreants to do his dirty work. They think his promises of immortality are sincere, but he will discard them like used newspapers when he's done with them." Q smiled, an odd, yet appropriate gesture. It reminded me of the purchase I'd made from him.

"My purse, the books, where are they?" Suddenly I felt the tension rising from my neck. I needed that philosophy book!

Q went to retrieve my purse and the books from across the room. "Here they are, no worse than the moment I sold them to you." After he set them on the nightstand, he instructed me, "Slowly, try to sit up."

As I rose, I expected to feel dizzy again. Yet I found enough inner strength to come fully upright on the cot, then bravely I brought my feet to the floor. Q offered me a hand, but I pushed him gently away. "I can manage, thank you." With a little effort, I pulled myself to a stand. "How did those boys trick me? I should have been able to stop them!"

"They are obviously skilled telepaths. Otherwise, Q would not have been interested in employing them."

"How could you know that Q hired them, unless–" Alarm suddenly gripped me. What if Grandma hadn't just gone to get the shuttlecraft? What if Q had placed a Q-net around his shop, so I would never escape? I could do the Continuum no good–or no harm, depending on how the Q looked at it.

"Are you really from Faction 125?" I asked accusatorially.

"I understand your doubts," he responded. "Q has filled your head with much information–all of it necessary, unfortunately, but it makes you suspicious even when someone is offering help. Now, how do I know Q hired those boys?" He pursed his lips as though trying to remember. "Q have tried to elicit telepaths for millennia. Naturally, he would strike against a telepath by using other telepaths."

I nod, agreeing with his reasoning. The realization was humiliating. Suddenly, I didn't feel quite so sturdy on my feet and accepted Q's offered arm for support. "How were they...how could they?"

"There is evil in all races. I wish it weren't so."

"Thank you for all your help. I don't know what they might have done to me if you hadn't come to my rescue."

"You are always welcome, Shannara Rozhenko. Your grandmother is waiting for you," he told me. "Perhaps, you should go."

"Yes. But what if I encounter Jaibe and Koradi again?"

"Call me."

I pulled away from him, grabbed my books and purse from the table, and headed for the door. As I neared the exit, I wondered what I would say to Grandma. Would she ever want to take me anywhere again?

"Shannara," Q said and I turned back. "Don't forget, you can call on me whenever the need arises." I could see the old man in his eyes and knew without a doubt that he would do anything for me.

Grandma was waiting for me next to our shuttlecraft. I easily made my way to her as the streets had emptied. The only vestiges that anyone had been here were the litter lining the street. All the shopkeepers, except Q, had pulled up stakes. How long had I been unconscious? "Grandma, where did everyone go? I thought Market Day was supposed to last until dusk."

Concern etched in her face, making Grandma appear much older. "You were unconscious for thirty-six hours," she explained.

"And you let the jewelry shop owner care for me. Why? I don't understand."

"We both know he's more than a market-day shopkeeper. He placed a protective Q shield around you. When those boys attacked, you suffered a telepathic overload that rendered you unconscious for thirty-six hours! You've only been coming out of it for the past couple of hours. If that Q hadn't scared them off, they could have killed you!"

"I don't think so," I said more to assure myself than Grandma. "They can attack me telepathically, but they don't have the power of the Q. They're merely pawns." Scanning the now-desolate street, I wondered whether Jaibe and Korade would return. I stepped inside the shuttlecraft, eager to go home.

Grandma followed me inside and started the shuttlecraft's engine, "At least be honest with yourself, Shannara," she said. "You're not as all-powerful as you'd like to believe." She elevated the shuttlecraft, picking up speed and headed toward home.

Grandma turned toward me and patted my hand. "Little One, I know you're still recuperating from this ordeal," she said. "But you must contact the authorities immediately and file charges against those boys."

"What good would that do? As soon as I press charges, Q would either whisk them away to safety–or kill them."

Grandma gasped. "What if they attack you again?"

"I'm certain they will try, but now I'm aware of them and can prepare for their next attack."

"How?"

"Improve my mental shield; hone my telepathy."

"Skills you could have learned at All Souls."

I sighed with frustration. "They weren't going to accept that I'm Q any more than my parents did. I'll have to find another way."

Before Grandma could ask any more questions, we neared her property and her attention was directed toward landing. As soon as we were parked, I gathered up my purse and books and rushed to my bedroom.

"If you need anything, dear," Grandma called after me, "Just hollar."

"I will," I replied before my door slid shut behind me. "Q," I called out, "please answer me. I really need to talk with you."

I waited for a long, agonizing minute. My Q, if I could even call him that anymore, did not answer me. Why had he brought me into his fold only to abandon me?

"Fine!" I said with a growl and tossed my books and purse onto the desk. The purse slid all the way across and fell to the floor. As I stooped to pick it and its contents up, I discovered an item I had not purchased. I clasped the necklace I had admired between my hands. The shopkeeper Q must have placed it inside my purse while I had been unconscious. Why had he given it to me?

Returning the necklace to my purse, I set the handbag on my desk, gently this time, and sat down to pick up the mystery book I'd yet to open. Flipping through its pages, I was shocked to discover that they were blank! What kind of game was Q playing? He had seemed so nice, but I failed to understand what he hoped to accomplish by selling me an empty journal. Then I looked at the inside cover and read the inscription:

_"It's usually best to start a project with an empty slate. Plan wisely. Good luck to you, Q."_

Stepping up to my replicator, I ordered an old-fashioned ink pen. I opened the journal and brought the pen tip to the first page. _Plan wisely._ I had no idea what I should write. I snapped the book closed and slid it into my desk drawer. The journal would wait. Maybe I would begin filling its pages tomorrow. Or the next day...

Q from Faction 125 had been so kind to me without any expectation of reciprocation from me. Could I become such a Q? I had been so selfish to my parents, to Captain Riker, to Data; to everyone. Could I learn to fit in with the members of Faction 125?

If I joined Faction 125, I would be abandoning my progenitor, and although it seemed as though he had abandoned me, I could not automatically be disloyal to him.

"Q, don't take much longer," I said to the empty room. "I can't wait for you forever. I might just join Faction 125."


	42. Chapter 42: Neither Here, Nor There

Chapter Forty-Two: "Neither Here, Nor There"

Over the weeks that followed Market Day, I tried to maintain a semblance of normalcy. As each week passed, Grandma mentioned the fiasco at Market Day less and less, and soon it almost seemed as though it had never happened. I could not lower my guard; another attack would be coming, if not from Korade and Jaibe, then from Q.

As my thirteenth birthday approached, Grandma announced that she was throwing a party. With little enthusiasm, I listened to her ideas and reluctantly accepted the growing guest list. The night before my birthday, she gave me a red taffeta dress to wear to the party.

"Thank you very much, Grandma," I said as I held the dress up to me.

I retreated to my room with the premise of trying it on, and barely had the door swished closed behind me before the tears escaped. The dress had reminded me of my sixth birthday party; a time when my parents had seemed perfect to me. It was that time right before Q's first appearance and right before my view of my world irrevokable altered.

The dress fit perfectly, complimenting my blossoming body.

The party started at two in the afternoon on my birthday, September 9th. I mingled with my guests, mostly teenage daughters of Grandma's political friends, making polite conversation, but I would have rather been in my room, reading. The computer was playing a selection of currently popular Betazoid music and while my guests danced freely without inhibitions, I hovered along the sides.

As I was cutting my cake, my former teacher from All Souls arrived. I quickly served all my guests, with Grandma's help, then approached Robiayre with great trepidation. What was he doing here?

"Hi," I squeaked. "It's good to see you, but I'm surprised you came."

"I need to apologize for what happened during your last day at All Souls," he said. It was odd hearing him speak aloud. "Your grandmother told me about the two boys who attacked you during Market Day. I'm so sorry."

I blanched, glancing over at Grandma, who, joking and laughing, seemed more at home with the teenagers. Robiayre grasped my arm and pulled me back toward him. "Don't be angry with your grandmother. She's frightened for you."

"You banished me from All Souls, so don't pretend you want to help me now."

"After a persuasive speech from your Grandmother, I've come to understand your situation better. She is an excellent mediator and if you follow her example, you'll succeed." He paused to pour himself a glass from the punch bowl. "While you were in my class, you demonstrated good manners and forbearance. I don't condone your involvement with the Q, but I will instruct you on techniques that will improve your telepathy." He gulped thirstily as though admitting fault took great effort.

"How difficult is it to penetrate the strongest mental shield?" I asked, needing desperately to get past the awkwardness.

"If you are dealing with one of the most honed telepaths, almost impossible."

"Did you ever work with a boy named Jaibe or one named Koradi?"

My former teacher turned pale and leaned against the punch table for support. If he was afraid of these boys, how could I battle them telepathically? "Yes, regrettably," he finally replied after regaining his composure. "They are the ones who mind raped you? Your Grandmother didn't mention their names."

"I did not tell my Grandma their names. She's not aware that they told me." I poured my own glass of punch. "Were they students of yours?"

"They were two of my best students; graduated with the highest honors. But they are not honorable boys, I assure you."

"They put on a good show, even bought me lunch. I could not sense any negative intent from them and yet they were sent to me by an evil Q who wants to destroy me." I took a sip of my drink. "If you knew they were so dishonorable, then why did you train them?"

"Even the most honed telepath can be fooled. I could not predict what they would become." He tossed his empty cup in the recycler bin. "You want me to show you how to penetrate their mental shields?"

"Would you, please? I'm certain I haven't seen the last of them and I want to be prepared for the next time."

"Come to All Souls tomorrow and we will continue your training more aggressively."

"What about the other students? Will they want me there?"

Robiayre looked pained by the question. While I waited anxiously, I tried not to probe him. "I can't answer for the others, but facing them again won't be easy for you. If you don't show up tomorrow, I will understand."

"I have to," I responded. "My life depends on it."

"Little One," Grandma said from behind me. Startled, I spun around. "Is everything all right?"

"You decide: Robiayre has agreed to let me return to All Souls tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" As she embraced me, she sent a telepathic message to Robiayre: *I knew you would find it in your heart to help her.*

After my last guest had left, I retreated to my room, relieved to finally have time to spend alone. I had a lot of work ahead of me, so this would be my last chance to indulge in a night of light reading. Three chapters into a crime novel, my annunciator sounded as Grandma called out to me.

"Come in," I said and my door swished open to reveal Grandma with a present in her hands. She had already given me the lovely party dress. "What's that?"

"This arrived on freight this morning. It's from your parents." She stepped into my room and handed the package to me.

Dizzily, I stared at the gift, afraid to open it and somehow bridge the chasm that had formed between us. They still cared enough to offer me a gift, but in doing so, they also denied that I was Q and could click my fingers and have whatever I wanted whenever I needed it.

"Do you want to call them?" Grandma asked, always hopeful. "To thank them for the gift?" This is the perfect opportunity to let them know you're all right."

Although Grandma had had regular communications with Mother, she felt that I needed to offer that extra reassurance by speaking to Mother personally. I knew she was right and yet I couldn't face my own Mother.

"Maybe I will contact them soon," I told Grandma. "But not today. They are not ready to accept me for who I am." Unwrapping the package, I found a casual jumpsuit inside with purple and pink flowers and multiple pockets. It confirmed my belief. "It's beautiful. Tell Mother 'thank you' for me."

"I will," Grandma promised, again resigned to be the go-between. "I will tell her that you are doing fine." Her tone clearly delivered her dismay with my attitude.

Previously, I had found my birthdays exciting, but on my thirteenth birthday I realized I would have countless more birthdays and they would no doubt become as trivial as any other day of my life. At that moment, I believed that a thousand birthdays could have passed without my growing any closer to knowing what I wanted.. I was glad the day had ended.

In the weeks since Market Day, I had not encountered another Q. While I did not see them, nor sense them, they were watching me. Which one would flash into my room or the garden next? Would Q show up to taunt me again? Or would another Q introduce himself to lure me into his faction?

I had pondered this meddlesome riddle every day as I tended to my garden and enjoyed the warmth of the Betazoid sun and the freshness of the summer breeze. I picked an assortment of flowers every few days to replace the ones in the dining room. I imagined each flower was speaking to me. Each flower was a faction, each petal a Q. I picked fresh fruits and vegetables for dinner and imagined similar fantasies. Even though they'd left me alone for a while, I could not rid myself of the Q.

They were a part of me.

So early in the morning on the day after my birthday, I wandered out to the garden and began picking fresh berries.

"How mundane your life has become, Infant Q" someone said and I looked up to see Q stepping out of the bushes. "And I thought the _Enterprise_ had been repressing you." I nearly dropped my basket of uttaberries, surprised by the sudden intrusion. After weeks of waiting, I must admit that I was relieved.

"Q," I said, "it's about time you showed up again. I was beginning to think you'd stopped caring whether I lived or died."

"I will never stop caring for you," Red said. As she stepped closer to me, I realized how much I'd recently come to think of her as my guardian rather than Q. I wondered if jealousy would force him to return. "It's in our nature to care whether we deny it or not."

While I acknowledged Q's use of the inclusive 'our,' I doubted very much that all Q had a natural inclination to care for others. Perhaps, she was referring only to certain Q. "Q from Faction 125 cared for me," I said as I continued to pick berries. "I think he even saved my life."

"You are correct. We have an affable relationship with his faction. However, they have no vision. They would never attempt to realign the Continuum and for that, they are weak. I can see you're still debating about whether to join us or him."

"Or another," I clarified.

"You promised me a decision when I returned. Haven't I given you enough time?"

"Can't I have a millennium? After all, if I'm a Q, I have several millions of years left to live."

To my amazement, Red began picking berries along side me. "An indecisive Q is always in danger of having his or her life thread cut. One thing is certain, we cannot have you settling for this archaic existence, living as a mortal, picking berries and flowers." She stopped picking berries, her point having been made. "Have you heard of the 'lost Q?'"

I frowned, pondering this seemingly contradictory puzzle. How could a being capable of going anywhere with a snap of his or her fingers ever be lost? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Let me introduce you to a few of them. Hopefully, they will help you understand why you have no time to waste." She removed the basket of uttaberries from my hand and set it on the ground. With a Q-flash, she took me deep within the Continuum. "Can you see them? They are the Q who have spent millennia searching for a home."

We had flashed into a dark and musty cavern. I squinted my eyes trying to discern my surroundings. Slowly, figures came into focus. Some were leaning against the rock walls. Others were sitting on the floor, hugging their knees or tracing abstract drawings in the dirt floor. An overwhelming sadness radiated from them. Many wanted to leave this place, but they were unsure where to go.

"Where are we?" I asked. Although my voice carried throughout the cavern, none of its residence acknowledged my presence.

"This is a Q-wait station," she explained. "This is one of the places Q go if they are indecisive about their position in the Continuum. They have been pondering which faction to join for millennia. Most will probably never make up their minds. Can't you see why it is so important that you choose? You risk becoming a useless wayfarer with no rhyme nor reason. You must choose a cause; choose a faction."

I nodded half-absentmindedly as I stepped toward a couple of Q leaning against the western wall. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh, a day, a week, a millennium. What difference does it make?" one responded. Looking at me would have required too much effort.

I turned to his companion. "Please, tell me you disagree. There is a purpose to be found."

She bowed her head, hiding her face with her hair, and offered no verbal response.

I then turned back toward Red. She shrugged. "This has become their way. I hope they frighten you. If they don't, you may soon become one of them."

I fixed Red incredulously. "You really care whether or not I become lost?" I questioned. "Give me one reason I should believe you."

"Because Q cares for you and that's good enough for me. You're the prodigy Q; the one who will bring order to chaos. That will only happen if you cooperate and choose Faction 1687."

"Your Continuum has been divided by factions for millions of years. Why can't I have a few years to decide?"

"Have you not learned anything from these Q?" She waved her right arm to indicate every lost Q in the vicinity. "If you continue this game, it won't be long before you end up like one of them!"

I folded my arms in defiance. Whether I was a Q or not, I had always been stubborn.

"Not dramatic enough for you? Let me introduce you to Q. Maybe her mad ravings will frighten you."

"If you insist, I'll play your game. Not like I have anything better to do."

The next Q-flash sent us further into the Continuum and into a blindingly-white room. As I adjusted to the lighting, I almost missed the figure hurdling rapidly toward me. "Stop!" I exclaimed, raising my arms to grab hers.

"You are not welcome here, " She spat at me. "Go away or I will cast you inside a penalty box." Her salt-and-pepper-colored hair mostly obscured her face, but her cracked lips revealed glistening teeth.

"You haven't the energy left to perform such a tactic," Red said calmly.

"You again!" This crazy, lost Q wiggled free of my grasp to face Red. She brushed aside her hair with long fingers. Her brown eyes were flecked with red. "Why are you always invading my space?"

"Come now, Q. It's been more than a millennium since I last paid you a visit. You should be delighted to finally have some company."

"I don't like you! I don't like any of you! I want to be left alone!" She raised her hand to send us somewhere in her Q-flash, but Red reacted swiftly, hurdling this crazy Q across the room. She then enveloped us in her own Q-flash and sent us to one of the white rooms inside the White Walls of Justice.

"Have you seen enough yet?" Red asked me. She clicked her fingers and produced a paper and pen, which she offered to me. "This is a formal contract pledging your allegiance to Faction 1687. If you sign it now, our members will become your loyal companions. They will defend you against your enemies and help you make a name for yourself in the Continuum. They will never betray you."

"Will they come when I call on them?" I asked. She flinched slightly, almost unnoticeably. She knew I was referring to Q, my estranged guardian angel. "If you won't answer that, then how about this: How does a Q make a name for themselves?"

"Most never do," she admitted. "You are different; you cling to your birth name. As a telepath, you could achieve great recognition among the Q. And to answer your other question: Q is very busy."

"He is a busy Q. you must be patient. When the time is right, he will call on _you_," I mimicked.

"Then at that time, maybe I'll join your faction. But not today." This time, even I was amazed by my stubbornness. Admittedly, Red had used good scare tactics on me with the lost Q and still, I didn't want to commit before having spoken with Q again.

"Fine," she snapped. "But you'll remain a nobody until you do." She threw the paper in the air and it disappeared. "And you will find your own way out of here." She left in a Q-flash.

For a moment, I wondered if this white room would become my asylum. I was mentally stable, I assured myself. I wouldn't become a nobody determined to spend eternity alone. With that vow firmly affixed in my mind, I flashed back into my bedroom.

"I wish I could behave like a normal teenager for a week," I said aloud. "Even a day to just sit around and read a good book would be nice." I went to my desk and activated my personal console with the intension of downloading a crime novel.

I was surprised to find an incoming message waiting for me. Had my parents forgiven me? What if they pleaded with me to return to the _Enterprise_? If I denied their request, they might never recover from the dishonor, but if I returned, I would be miserable. Gripped by this fear, I couldn't contact my parents. I teased my finger across the receive button. _I will have to view the message eventually,_ I thought and pressed the button. The message was not from my parents.

"Hello, Shannara Rozhenko," Jaibe said on the video. His grin lured me into his grasp as efficiently as it had weeks ago. "Such an odd name for a Q."

His friend laughed. "Remember us?" Koradi asked. "We're your friendly neighborhood mind readers."

Jaibe took over again. "We'd like to invite you on a picnic in the woods. How about Jannaran Falls? It's _so_ romantic."

I wanted to stop the message, to delete it, but I couldn't move or look away. I wanted to understand how they had taken advantage of me and retaliate. I was a Q! I overpowered them tenfold!

"We thoroughly enjoyed our lunch date with you," Koradi continued. "And we don't mind providing dinner."

Jaibe moved in closer blocking his partner's view, "so just bring your pretty little self." Both boys broke out into gales of laughter. "Oh, mustn't forget to set a day and a at time. Sunday evening at eighteen hundred hours. See you there!"

As the video went blank, I chewed at my lower lip, contemplating how to proceed.

"Shannara, is that you?" Grandma asked. I beckoned her inside and the door slid open. "Where have you been? I thought an evil Q from Faction 17 snatched you. It's been five days since you disappeared."

"Five days!" I was flabbergasted. Inside the Continuum no more than an hour had passed. I had forgotten about the time displacement. I'd missed my appointment with Robiayre and only had two days left to prepare! "I'm sorry, Grandma. It's easy to lose time in the Continuum." As I explained this to her, I recalled Red's words of warning. Had she been aware of the time while we interacted with the lost Q?

Grandma reached out to grasp my hand. "Come darling. Let's sit on your bed so you can tell me all about it." Fear had left her, replaced by curiosity. Mother would never have been this receptive.

_But how can I tell Grandma everything!_ I thought as I allowed her to lead me to my bed. Was she prepared to hear about the catatonic Q? Or of a deranged Q who wished to spend eternity alone? I told Grandma everything, barely pausing for breath. To her strength, Grandma listened with few interruptions. Further and further into my discourse, it became easier for me to open up to her. Never had I spoken this freely with my parents. "I don't believe she could have harmed me any harm," I concluded about the crazy lost Q. "I don't think she wanted to. She only wished to be left alone, undisturbed, forever."

"Undisturbed?" Grandma commented sarcastically. After what she'd just heard, she was actually able to smile.

I chuckled at the irony. "There's one other thing I need to tell you. When I returned, I found a message waiting for me. "It was from Jaibe and Korade."

I got up and walked over to my desk to replay the message for Grandma.

"You're not going to meet with them!" she exclaimed as my finger hovered over the button.

"Grandma, this is the best way to handle them. I am a Q. Now that I am aware of their game, they will not surprise me again." Why was I so certain of this? I wondered and quickly suppressed my fears. "No, this time, they will be surprised by my superior powers." I allowed my expression to soften. "Until then, we will behave normally. When is the next assembly at All Souls? I must meet with Robiayre."

"In about two hours," she replied, perturbed by my sudden change in subject. "He called asking why you'd missed your appointment I had to tell him that you were ill."

"Good. When I arrive for this morning's class, I'll tell him I've recovered from the Tarkilian flu."

Uncertain who to trust, I walked into All Souls with trepidation. What if another Q from Faction 17 tried to disguise himself as a mortal? I had to remain alert.

*Good evening, Shannara,* Jonnaih thought at me as I entered the library. *Glad you are feeling better.* Although our involvement had been confrontational when I had been attending classes, his greeting seemed genuine now. His use of telepathy reassured me that Q had not chosen to take on Jonnaih's guise again.

I sat at the table along with the others and shielding any guilt, I quickly convinced Robiayre of my supposed illness.

*You are all wondering why Shannara has joined us again,* Robiayre thought to the group. *She is here, because she fears for her life and needs to hone her mental skills to protect herself against the evils attracted by the Continuum.*

To my amazement, the group readily accepted my presence and our conversation drifted into the planned lesson for the day, a philosophical discussion of the evolution of Betazoids. When had our kind first become sentient? And when had we begun developing telepathic abilities? I listened to each student as he or she provided input and I countered with my own discourse. My attention was divided, however, as I wondered how Robiayre planned to help me battle Jaibe and Koradi.

*Shannara, I know that you are worried.* Robiayre said, drawing attention to me. *And I will get around to assisting you, but we cannot cancel the lesson for everyone else to cater to your needs.*

*I'm not asking you to,* I sent defensively. *Let's get on with the lesson. Renee and Shari haven't been participating. I'd like to know what they think. They must have an opinion.*

*I believe we developed telepathy before we even developed the written language,* Renee thought to the group. *Documented written papers came relatively late to our culture compared to other cultures.*

I sighed with relief and Robiayre eyed me curiously. *What did you expect to hear from her?* he demanded of me.

*I wasn't sure she was capable of telepathy.* The group stared at me dumbfoundedly and I felt ridiculous. I couldn't suspect everyone! *I'm sorry. I've had Q play tricks on me before and the only way I know to flesh them out is to test any telepathic abilities.*

*I'm really Shari!* the girl exclaimed with affront. *I just don't know what to contribute to the discussion. I'm not sure what I believe.*

I lowered my gaze in shame, feeling like an abomination to the group. I was tainting their spiritual well-being and I should not have returned for my own selfish reasons. *Maybe I should leave. Even if I'm placing none of you in danger, at the least I'm disrupting the natural flow of your spiritual and telepathic growth.* I stood, ready to walk out.

*Nonsense,* Robiayre thought at me. *There is more shame in quitting than feeling awkward among a group. Now sit down, so you may learn what you need to survive.*

Chagrined, I slipped back into my seat and listened patiently to the remainder of Robiayre's lesson. He waited until the other students had left before asking me to sit in the middle of the room on the floor with him. Tobiuse was sitting in the far corner of the room working at a console, but she seemed almost oblivious to our presence. *This time, you will attempt to pull a thought from my mind,* he told me.

With a nod, I bore my eyes upon him, intent on shutting out all sounds and visions around us. I was not aware when Tobiuse left the room. We sat silently for at least an hour before I admitted defeat.

*You showed good fortitude,* he told me.

*But I've learned nothing. What have we accomplished?*

*Contrary to what you believe, you have made progress today. The first step in learning how to manipulate minds is perseverance. Never give up. You were very close to my thought. Another few minutes and...maybe. Keep that in mind next time.*

*I will,* I replied, standing. I held my hand out to my teacher. *Thank you.*

He accepted my handshake and then led me to the door. *Good luck, Shannara, in whatever your future holds.*

When I entered the foyer, Tobiuse was standing at the west wall hanging a picture of a sunset over Jannaran Falls. She glanced at me, but said nothing. I found this peculiar as the young teacher usually offered pleasantries along with a smile. I nearly made it to the exit when she rushed at me, grabbed my arm and escorted me brutally out of the building. As we descend the three outside steps, she told me, "You have to be on guard at all times. You must eliminate the enemy."

I wiggled free of her grasp and backed up several meters. "You're not using telepathy!" I accused and chastised myself for not scrutinizing the teachers. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

Tobiuse's image shimmered out of existence and was replaced by Red. "Fortunately for you, Infant Q, I am not your enemy. You must maintain a high level of caution. Your enemies are always watching you and without a faction, you are an easy target."

"If I joined your faction, how would you guarantee my safety? According to the data padd you gave me, Faction 17 has been responsible for the extinction of several factions. You fear for your own safety. I sense that instinctively in you." I turned away from her and began walking away. I walked in no particular direction, not caring whether Q was following me or not. I immersed myself with nature. The leaves were changing to bright red, orange, and yellow and those already fallen crunched underneath my feet. Birds sang to one another in the tree branches. Whistling sweetly, I joined their melody. If I could only have lived in their world, without any worries or decisions to make, I would have been content with a simple life.

I spread my arms outward as though ready to grow wings and fly. Who was I kidding? I could never be happy with the life of a bird.

"Why did you stop?" Q asked, coming up from behind me. "Do you sense Q nearby?"

Startled, I whirled around to face her. "So you were following me," I said. The words didn't come out sounding like the accusation I had intended. I almost laughed. "Are you my guardian angel now?"

"If it makes you feel better, then I will accept that responsibility. You must heed my warnings and learn how to protect yourself."

"Why don't you work some of your magic on me?" I did a mock dance and clicked my fingers together three times. "You can send me to some far-off place where Q will never find me. I'll be safe, but what good would I be to you? If I'm to become this great political leader who helps bring alliance among the factions, then I cannot be cowering in some rubber room like Q. I have to remain in the open."

Q nodded. "Yes, of course. You're right." She grabbed me firmly by the arms and twirled me around. "But look!" she demanded.

I surveyed the area more thoroughly than before. Was Q disguising himself as a bird? Or even one of the branches on a tree?

"You didn't answer whether you sensed Q or not," Red reminded me. I avoided answering her frequently; yet she remained persistent. "Do you see anything unusual?"

"No, I honestly don't."

She released her grip on me. "Neither do I. But you must never let your guard down."

"I promise." I glanced once again at the nearest bird as it took flight. Just a bird. I nodded at Red, then snapped my fingers and returned to my bedroom. I was not alone, for Q was sitting on my bed.


	43. Chapter 43: Drawing the Battle Line

Chapter Forty-Three: "Drawing the Battle Line"

"My, my, you really have grown," Q said sitting up in my bed. I had not commanded the lights on and his face appeared eerie against the sunlight reflected through the window.

"Q!" I exclaimed, making no motion to close the gap between us. "Why have you been ignoring me and sending your red-headed lackey to keep me in line?"

"I've been very busy preparing our troops," he responded. "There are many who oppose unity and they will use violence to stop us. While I am no advocate to violence, I must protect those who support my cause. You support the call for unity, though you haven't yet pledged yourself to it."

"To you, you mean."

"I represent the cause." He stood up as though coming to attention. "I do so to protect you. It was all for you."

"No, it wasn't! I'm a telepath, remember? You can't fool me!"

"All right. It was mostly for you. There are other Q worth saving."

"You were too busy to pop in on me now and again? No one should be too busy to neglect his protégé or she may find another guardian."

"Who would you turn to? Q?

I could not deny that I had entertained the thought since Q had left her notebook with me.

"She would not be a good role model for you. She can't even keep her own daughter under control."

"She has a daughter! I thought Q didn't have children."

"Until recent years, there were no offspring between Q, but Q have been having children with mortals for millennia. Q's daughter is a full-fledged Q. She and Q had a brief tryst. Very brief."

"What, a hundred years?"

"You think because I've lived billions of years I've lost the concept of time? Their relationship ended after only months of courtship. You should understand by now that one sexual encounter could produce a child."

"And you are the expert on children."

"I know more than you realize," he said, but did not elaborate. "Speaking of children, Q sent two of his own lackeys to intimidate you."

"Then you've been watching me."

"I always keep one eye on you. If you had been in immediate danger, I would have been here in a second. That is why I'm here now. Those boys are leading you into a trap."

"You do worry about me," I realized, suddenly overwhelmed by relief. I closed the gap between us and hugged him fiercely.

"While I find your sentimentality quite touching," he said, pulling away from me. I sensed that he was embarrassed by my show of affection. "We're wasting precious time. We have a battle to wage. Arm your weapons, man your battle stations." He smiled broadly. "This will be Q's biggest stand and Q's greatest defeat! Join me. Join _us_. Together, you and I could implement changes Q have only dreamed of for millennia."

I pulled away from him, my anger renewed. "Wait a minute! You don't pop in to see me for almost a year and suddenly, you show up and say we're wasting precious time! You owe me a damn explanation before I go anywhere willingly with you."

"It takes time to plan out a strategy," he replied defensively. "Besides, a year is such a minuscule amount of time to a Q. Some Q refuse to visit the same place or person twice in a century. Frequent visits might wear down one's welcome, make him appear redundant as though he lacks creativity."

"Not to me! I've only lived thirteen years. I need reassurance that you will support me. I'm still a kid!"

"How true. But you must learn to think like a Q, act like a Q. You cannot let yourself feel insecure. I've created a safeguard for my ensemble." He raised his arm in preparation of the Q-flash.

"No! You're not taking me anywhere!" I yelled, using all my power to place a shield around myself. Why was it that I had to not only battle my enemies, but my professed allies as well? No wonder the Continuum was divided into so many factions!

"You needn't do that," he said, lowering his arm. "I would never harm you. I love you as a father loves a daughter."

A single tear trickled down my cheek. "Then why did you abandon me for so long?"

Our gazes locked, neither of us knowing how to proceed. "All right, I'll admit I was wrong to disappear," he said. "I'll grovel at your feet for a century if you'll just come with me now. With or without me, you're about to battle Q and you're the intended casualty."

He was sincerely contrite and probably had been busy planning out a strategy, but it was difficult to forgive him. "Explain your strategy to me first. If I find that I agree with it, then I'll go with you."

He nodded. "That's acceptable. It is your life I'm attempting to save, after all."

I joined him on the edge of the bed and listened to his brilliant plan. He and a few other members of his faction had been "spreading the word" of 1687 in an attempt to convince the masses that their way was the right way.

"Let me show you what I've created," Q said. "Maybe then you will understand what I've accomplished and why it is in your best interest to join me."

"All right," I conceded. He owed me an explanation for his absence and taking me to his creation was probably the easiest manner for him to do that. "But I don't want to find that days have passed on Betazed while we're away. Can you assure me of that?"

"While some places inside the Continuum pass time at an accelerated rate, I created this place so its time passes equivalent to this world," he told me. "I know how precious time is to you."

"Then proceed."

Before he enveloped us inside the Q-flash, he did something that surprised me. He smiled appreciatively and exhaled, "Thank you." Then we flashed out of my room and into a judge's chambers. Who was on trial here? And what judgment would Q pass?

I walked around the room, taking in my surroundings. On one shelf set huge volumes apparently of written Continuum laws. I was tempted to remove one for perusal, but I had more important concerns. Hopefully, I'd have time later to learn the intricacies of the Q judicial system.

On other shelves were numerous trophies of varying sizes, for accomplishments I could only begin to imagine. Did they all belong to Q or collectively to his faction? I wondered who had awarded these trophies. Were they even real? Or had Q decorated his chambers with them only to add an air of intrigue?

Two abstract paintings ordained the wall behind me. Suspecting both had hidden meanings, I studied their patterns and colors.

What enthralled me the most, however, was Q sitting in the judge's chair behind the massive desk. He wore a long hooded robe and a glaring ruby ring on his right hand. He looked rather comfortable in the facade. I sensed within him a familiarity in the role. How many times had he played judge? Was he a lenient judge?

"Is this what Captain Riker tried to warn me about?" I asked, waving my arm around to include not only Q, but also his domain. "I didn't believe him when he told me how unfairly you'd judged humanity. Now, here you are, slipping comfortably in the judge's role. Have you tried to condemn humanity?"

"Of course, not. Riker will never understand the big picture. He came close once, but then he let his precious Starfleet sub-standards rule his conscience. I've done humanity no disservice. In fact, I've shown them a bit of goodwill from time to time. Jean-Luc wouldn't be the man he is today without my help."

"You created all this. . .the law books."

"The room, the décor. The law books have existed for millions of years." He stood and gestured toward the door. "Come and I'll show you the courtroom."

Curiously, I followed him out into a large courtroom. Twenty rows of benches lined each side of the room, providing enough seating to accommodate a few hundred Q. "Will this be the future testing room for new Q?" I asked.

"It will become much more than that. Step up to the arbiter's bench. Sit down."

I hesitated. What was he suggesting? How much power was he willing to give me? Even as I questioned his motives, I followed his instructions and sat behind the judge's podium. As I peered down at the benches, despite their emptiness, a feeling of superiority surged through me. From here, I would rise above all Q! Quickly, I blinked away the thought. Many Q assumed that posture and it was at the heart of all the discord inside the Continuum. I could easily succumb to the nature of the Q; I could become self-centered and project a superiority complex. If I was to help end the civil war, I had to be a pioneer.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked as Q ascended the steps to stand beside me.

As he answered, I swore I heard a gong and a crowd laughing in the distance, but no one else popped into the room. He responded, "This is my playground. Once we win the loyalty of enough Q, the Continuum will benefit from our leadership." He paused and I sensed dread within him. "First, we must face several battles, and I fear that some bloodshed is unavoidable. Q is planning his next strike and he is by far our most cunning foe."

"He tried to trick me," I told Q as I stood and stepped away from the judge's chair. "He did not succeed." I descended the steps toward the benches, more comfortable at the spectator's level.

"Shannara, my dear child, you have not caught on to all of his deceptions," Q said, coming up from behind me. "He tricks you still. When you encountered his scouts at the Betazoid Market Day, you fell easily into their clutches. Q told me all the sordid details. If he had not been there to rescue you, we might not be having this conversation."

"Jaibe and Koradi," I corroborated. "Have they become the new Q? They spoke with me telepathically! If the opposition has telepaths-"

"No, Q will never admit new members into the Continuum. Perhaps that will be his downfall...but it is also why he hates you so much. He hates you more because I created your verse solely so you could come into existence. Although he wants to exile all new Q, he's not against using pawns. He teases them with glorified promises, then discards them like broken dolls when they've extended their usefulness.

"He's falsely promised them the power of the Q, hasn't he?"

"Most likely. They are vulnerable and stupid."

"Not entirely stupid. Otherwise, Q would not have allowed them to play his game."

Q nodded, obviously pleased that I wasn't overlooking their potential threat. "Q believes he can use these boys to circumvent your telepathic advantage. He would surely have succeeded if Q hadn't gotten wind of his agenda."

"Q from Faction 125. He would make a great ally."

"Faction 125 is one of our familiars. Although they are not eager to embrace our cause, they will aid us in times of trouble. You should call on them at any time. They never are too busy."

"Oh really," I responded, thinking that the same had not been true of him.

"Q tells me that she's introduced you to the Lost Q."

"Yes."

"And you interviewed the Disturbed Q?"

"Yes, if you can call it that."

"Then why haven't you chosen a faction? Doesn't the thought of becoming a Lost Q frighten you?" He sat down in the front row and looked up beseechingly at me.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Maybe it's because my decision will affect my life...for millions of years." I sat beside him, uncomfortable with towering over him. I still needed his guidance.

"Did Q not convince you of the faith and loyalty Faction 1687 shows toward its members?"

"She's your messenger," I said. "She has proven _her_ desire to help me. I've grown to trust her."

"Good. She has been one of my most loyal acolytes. If you don't want to join for me sake, then join for hers. She cries at night for the Lost Q. Don't let her cry for you."

"You're not serious!" I said, barely restraining my laughter.

His unnerving silence caught me off guard. I wanted to apologize for always doubting him, but before I could, other Q began popping into the courtroom. When all were present minutes later, fifty-three Q besides Q and me were present. Red was the last of them to arrive, sitting on Q's other side. Q then stood to face the crowd.

"Attention my fellow Q," he began. "I am sure you are here because of the rumor that Faction 17 is about to wage war against us." Several nodded in ascent. "Shannara, tell them your story."

I hesitated, a little shy of the limelight. What would they think of me when they learned that I had been manipulated by a couple of mortal boys? I stood and cleared my throat. "They've chosen Jannaran Falls on Betazed as their battleground," I informed them. "Two Betazoid boys invited me there supposedly for a picnic, but I know they are luring me into a trap because they have already taken advantage of me." I went on to tell the crowd about my encounter with Jaibe and Koradi at market day, not sparing any details. "If I were to meet them alone at Jannaran Falls, I would be slaughtered. They're not stupid; they know I will not come alone. "We need to prepare for battle. We can win at their game."

"Agreed," Q responded. With a click of his fingers, he produced a semi-automatic rifle and tossed it to Q in the second row. Next, he produced a myriad of different weapons from various cultures until every Q had a weapon. I was sporting a Klingon dagger, which brought my natural instinct to the surface. As I thought of how Jaibe and Koradi manipulated me and how Q had intimidated me in my Grandma's garden, my warrior's blood began to boil. I gripped the handle so tightly that my fingers grew white.

"Choose your foe and your battleground," Q bellowed. I turned to him, shocked that he was suggesting that we fight one another. "Safeties on! This is a mock battle, Shannara."

I chose a young-looking Q with a similar weapon as my own. We Q-flashed to a jungle setting. I hid amongst the canopy, listening intently for Q's location. Native birds called out to me. A small animal flitted from one tree branch to another, startling me. Leary, I scanned my surroundings. Even with the promise of "safeties on," I could not let go of the need for caution.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed me from behind and pressed a dagger to my throat. "You would not last long in the enemy's camp," he warned me.

I whirled around, thrusting at his arm in an attempt to knock the dagger out of his hand. I only succeeded at angering him as he transformed into a Klingon garbed in leather with a bat'leth strap running diagonally from his shoulder to his waist. He roared at me and I staggered backward, nearly tripping on a tree root. My dagger flew out of my hand. He pounced on me, knocking me to the ground, and slicing my left arm from elbow to wrist. Sudden, blinding pain exploded in me and I nearly passed out from the shock.

"Ahhh!" Q screamed in horror at the sight of my gushing blood. "Safeties were supposed to be on," he exclaimed as he discarded first his dagger then his bat'leth from its strap. He then ripped off his strap and proceeded to make a tourniquet. Shivering and fighting the urge to faint, I watched as he tended to my wound. As a level-one Q, he didn't have the power to heal me instantly, but he produced the supplies needed to numb my arm and to stitch me up. I lay there more in shock than in pain. How could this be happening when safeties were supposedly on?

Minutes later with my arm bandaged, I Q-flashed back to the courtroom. The room was empty, but I called out for Q and he immediately returned. "You said safeties were on!" I shouted as I charged at him. "Look at me arm!"

His eyes widened in momentary surprise until an overlooked fact dawned on him. "Law book 8e." He clicked his fingers to retrieve the book. Flipping to a page toward the middle, he read: "When called, safeties may not be enforced between Q of differing factions even if said factions are allies."

"Who made up these freaking laws?"

"The One, immediately after the first faction split. Do you understand now why it is important for you to join Faction 1687? We can protect you only if you let us."

He gestured for me to hold my arm out, and he inspected the bandage. I tried to jerk back as he firmly pressed down on my arm. The pain was more excruciating than the moment Q's blade sliced through my skin. After seconds, it subsided to a dull ache, and then no more.

"Take the bandage off."

I hesitated, slowly unwrapping the first layer and only picked up speed as I neared the final layer. My arm was healed. Only a light scar remained.

"I believe I'm beginning to understand," I said as I traced the scar. "I do have one more question, though.

"I hope I have an answer", Q said, genuinely concerned.

"Why does everyone call me Shannara when every other member of the Continuum is inclusively referred to as Q?

He pursed his lips, having difficulty formulating an answer. It was a strange expression to see on a Q, a being who presumably was all-knowing. Surely, he was aware of this habit. "You are unique among the Q, the first telepath to accept the power of the Q. there were a couple others who almost did, Kwuary, Guinan, but you are the first to fully embrace Qness. No Q of Faction 1687 and its allies wants to risk losing you. That is why they respectfully call you by another name."

"No other Q have been given a special name? None?" As I asked this question, I compared the Continuum to the Borg Collective, who were a collection of drones with numbers for designation, but they had created Locutus. Data had told me little about this portion of Borg history. Yet, computer databanks contained enough information for me to ascertain that Captain Picard had been briefly assimilated in a Borg attempt to form a new leadership. Did Q's plan now mirror that history?

"It is time for a change inside the Continuum," he told me. "I believe and many others agree with me, that you have come along to fulfill a prophecy."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "You told me that you created me; created my entire verse. How does prophecy play a part in that?"

"Not merely your involvement, but your ability to lead them out of war and into a new era."

"Did you lie about creating my verse?"

"I have never lied to you. I've withheld a few truths from you, for your own good. You weren't ready for certain knowledge. Some information would even be detrimental to your future as a Q."

"Why tell me now then? You could have brushed off the subject as you have done so easily in the past. I've heard nothing of any myths or prophecy inside the Continuum before today. Now you are speaking half-truths about them."

"I tell you what you can be told," he reiterated. "To tell you more might alter the course of events. Today may mark the beginning of the great war, the one which I believe you will lead us toward unity."

"Oh really?" I thought about the lost Q, hiding to protect their lives. Red had warned me that I would end up like them if I didn't choose a faction soon. Why was I being so stubborn? I didn't want to die. I didn't want to flash out from existence. "So if I join Faction 1687, safeties are guaranteed to stay on?" He nodded. "Then I'm your loyal subject."

"I'm surprised you fulfilled the first element of the prophecy so quickly. I thought it would take nearly fifty years to convince you that you were destined to be Q."

He clicked his fingers and we left the courtroom.

We popped in precariously perched on a precipice. I screamed, not yet trusting that safeties were now on. Reading about the famous Betazoid landmark had not prepared me for the massive size of Jannaran Falls. The waterfall poured about five kilometers over a steep mountain.

"Get me down from here!" I demanded over the din of the roaring water.

"Trust that you are safe now," he cajoled me. "This is our best vantage point." He waved his arm. "From here, we can see the whole of Jannaran Falls. Where better to map out our strategy?"

I looked below at the breathtaking Jannaran River. The water flowed rapidly, winding around the massive mountain. Plants and shrubs grew wild along the bank, painting the panorama in a rainbow of colors. After all the years I'd been cooped up on a starship, longing for the chance to be planet bound, I'd spent my months on Betazed neglecting much of the beauty it had to offer.

I scrutinized the landscape, placing myself in the role of general. "There are several bushes which could be used for cover. Someone could climb to one of the top branches of that huge Grocko Tree."

Q leaned toward me and the sensation of falling reasserted itself. This time, I controlled my fear. "What type of weapons will Q use? How will his ammunition affect us?" Q asked.

I sensed that he was not asking me to guess Q's strategy, but rather to choose his weaponry for him. How was this possible? Q was not like one of our worlds, to be created from a blank canvas; he was a powerful being with a highly motivated vengeance. Faction 17 was a disease which needed eradicating.

When I failed to respond verbally to his questions, Q continued his discourse. "Will the safeties be turned off in your holodeck program? Will you bleed?"

"Why would I want to turn the safeties off?" I clutched at my left arm, the memory of my pain still fresh.

"If you are incapable of ending the life of another, no matter how evil he is..."

I wondered if justice would truly be served by ending Q's life. Was it really Faction 1687's place to preside over the entire Continuum? "Asking me is rather pointless, isn't it? We both know that law 8e-237 states that safeties are always off when battling the enemy."

"It's important you realize that. A Q who believes herself impervious to every bullet will invariably flash out of existence. The Q are powerful beings, but given their egocentric nature, they will allow themselves to become vulnerable in the hopes of battling their enemy to his death. This is how several factions became extinct. Q's success over the millennia has hinged on the foolishness of others."

"We will not become another statistic," I vowed to him. "I will battle Q until his demise."

"You mean, _we_ will." Twisting around the rock face he began making his way down the precipice. Why wasn't he using a Q-flash? "Let's plan our defense strategy," he said, as I peered down at him.

"Q, what are you doing?" I asked, growing dizzy from looking down.

"Practicing! When the safeties are turned off, we will render more than our immortality void."

If we could not Q-flash out of the battle, we would need to find another means of escape when faced with danger. I followed Q cautiously down the incline.

Nearly halfway, I glanced down and was shocked by the distance that still remained between me and the bottom of the mountain. I misplaced my footing and tumbled. My screams seared my throat only to be engulfed by the cascading water. The sharp rock edges battered my legs and arms. For the second time today, pain visited me. One wrong twist and my neck would snap. How many bones were broken already?

Abruptly, my descent stopped and I was floating in the air. Peering across the sky with blurry eyes, I spotted Q several meters in front of me. "I didn't mean to imply that the safeties were turned off now," he told me.

I examined my bruised and bloodied body I would not be a battle weary foe against Q. "I could have been killed!" I exclaimed.

"You would have been if some part of you weren't still aware of your powers." He drifted toward me and placing his hands on each of my injuries, he began to mend them. It was a slow and painful process. Your thoughts are keyed to the magnitude of your powers. The more self-control you possess, the greater your chances of defeating the enemy."

"We need to want to win the battle more than they want us to lose. We have to believe in our cause more strongly than they believe in theirs."

"Exactly. Now it's time to burst this bubble and glide to the ground like a true Q." He raised his hand as though it possessed a needle and made a popping gesture.

Quickly, I resumed my descent, bringing my arms out in front of me as though I was swimming through the air. My feet securely touched the ground.

"I will come for you in two days," Q promised. "Several others will follow. You will not face this battle alone." With a wink, he Q-flashed us out of the room.

I stood in the middle of Jannaran Falls Park for several minutes. A family with two small children was playing nearby. This park seemed like a safe haven. I dreaded disrupting the peace. The families of Betazed deserved continuity.

With that burden upon me, I Q-flashed into my bedroom. I had another obligation: Telling Grandma that I planned to meet with Jaibe and Koradi. I exited my room and searched for her. I clicked my fingers to change into fresh clothes that hid all traces of my injuries.

I found her outside, sitting on the back porch. She was sipping an iced tea and reading from her data padd. She set the padd down on the small round glass-top table beside her as soon as she saw me. "Shannara," she said, "should I ask where you've been?" Her tone seemed less quizzical than it once had and more hesitant. "And what happened to your cheek?

Gingerly, I brought my fingers up to the one bruise I could not hide.

"I fell," I responded evasively. "You must know what I'm about to do: I've decided to meet with those boys."

"No!" she started to rise, but I gently pushed her back down in her chair.

"Hear me out, Grandma. Q from Faction 17 intends to battle me. Either a battle will take place at Jannaran Falls or it will take place somewhere else. Better the attack takes place when I expect it. Q is rounding up a battalion from his most loyal followers. They will defend me as though I were one of their own."

"What about All Souls? Shouldn't you practice your telepathy more?"

"There is no more time to work with Robayre. I will spend the next two days meditating to prepare for the battle. I'm going to my room now. Please do not disturb me." With that, I turned on my heals and left Grandma.

Once in my room, I sat on my bed, legs crossed underneath me and closed my eyes. I remained that way, undisturbed, for several hours.


	44. Chapter 44: The Games Q Play

Chapter Forty-Four: The Games Q Play

Q arrived to escort me to Jannaran Falls about thirty minutes before the meeting time set by Jaibe and Koradi. "Troops are drafted, have taken their posts, and await your high command," he bellowed. He held his hand out to me and gracefully lifted me from my bed. I almost expected a chariot to appear like the one that led Cinderella to the ball. Then we Q-flashed and the delusion ended with the roaring waters of Jannaran Falls.

A family nearby was surprised by our arrival and the father clutched at his two children in a vain attempt at protecting them. The mother hovered behind them.

Q approached them, saying, "Greetings. I am Q. We will require the use of this park for the afternoon. I suggest you take your picnic elsewhere."

Nodding vigorously, the mother gathered up their food and other belongings as the father rushed the children to their shuttlecraft. Q scouted the area, ushering off everyone frequenting the park grounds. Others, having not witnessed our arrival, required more coaxing to leave. "We do not want to place any mortals in danger," he explained to me unnecessarily.

I scoured the park grounds, not sensing the other Q. Where were they hiding?

"Members of Faction 1687 are hovering inside the threads," Q said, having read my body language as well as any Betazoid reads minds. "They will appear when you are ready for them. This is your battleground to plan out. They will help you execute it."

Q enjoyed witty double intenders. An execution could quite possibly happen this evening – carried out from either side. The thought made me shudder.

As I considered both sides of the equation, I devised the weaponry for my cohorts. I produced several Starfleet-issue assault rifles, grenades like the ones used during the twentieth-century on Earth, and a variety of Klingon-style weapons. Then I went on to produce shields, armory, and other defensive items. I was a bit concerned about the damage such weaponry would render on the beautiful park grounds until Q told me it could all be restored after the battle. He said this with unflinching confidence, but I wondered whether Faction 17 would bother to do the same should they come out victorious.

"This selection of weaponry is brilliant," Q said. "You've combined twenty-fourth-century technology not only with centuries-old technology, but with alien technology as well."

As though they had heard his acclamation, other Q from Faction 1687 began popping into the park. With little prompting from Q or me, they assumed their battle formations. Q held out a bat'leth to me. "I believe you've had some practice using one of these."

Suddenly, I remembered the bat'leth I had received from my father when I was little. I had wanted desperately to please him back then. "I must begin the battle with my mind as my weapon," I told him. "If Jaibe and Koradi see me toting a bat'leth, our element of surprise will be lost."

He nodded, pulling back the proffered weapon. "I will hold onto it until you ask for it, but don't assume they won't be aware that you have reinforcements."

I scanned the park and sensed my allies camouflaged behind a bush, in a tree, or under some other hiding spot. Jaibe and Koradi would determine our strategy the moment they arrived. Closing my eyes, I searched within the core of my being for the telepathic powers I'd inherited from Grandma. Tapping into them, I placed a telepathic shield around my allies, hoping it would prevent the two Betazoid boys from sensing them.

I sat at a picnic table in the park's center and Q took his position only meters away behind a leafy bush. Although I could no longer see him, I sensed his gaze upon me. As I waited for Jaibe and Koradi, I peered down at the freshly painted table. It represented the care taken in maintaining the park. I wished Jaibe and Koradi had chosen a desolate battleground. Perhaps they thought it humorous to choose a hallmark of the Betazoid culture instead. People throughout the Federation knew of the legendary Jannaran Falls and they might soon hear of its demise as well.

Minutes later, the boys arrived in a Q-flash and I needed no further proof that they were collaborating with Faction 17. They had brought no basket of goodies with them to continue the charade of inviting me to a picnic. What about these two mortal boys made Q believe they could help him destroy me? They had taken advantage of me once, but now I was prepared for their onslaught. At least, I hoped I was.

They sat across from me and for an eerie moment I imagined we'd flashed back in time to Market Day. Even the loud roar of Jannaran Falls did not dispel this delusion. Jaibe and I stared fiercely at one another while Koradi peered nervously at his rugged fingers.

"Oh Shannara," Jaibe said with a smirk, "You find me irresistible. Is it my charming smile or my slick suit?" He ran his fingers along the lining of his jacket. Unlike his companion, his hands were smooth and manicured. He enjoyed harassing me while his smaller friend played along and obviously did the gruff work from the appearance of his hands.

"Don't flatter yourself," I responded. "You know why I'm here. You owe me an explanation and an apology."

Jaibe laughed sinisterly. "What makes you so deserving of one?"

"You took me by surprise, violated me in the most spiritual way."

"And how could we possibly manage that with a superior being?"

I ignored the insult. "Now that I'm aware of your game, I won't fall victim to you again."

They did not back down, probing my mind. I feared my mental shields would collapse. They would learn the locations of the other Q. But would good would that knowledge do them? I suddenly realized. We could easily overpower them. They had no way to warn the Evil Q.

"You're a couple of pawns on Q's chess board," I continued, trying to weaken them first. "He'll use you for as long as he needs you, then discard you like broken dolls."

"Why should I believe you over him? He has promised us wealth and power," Jaibe informed me. "If we successfully carry out our mission—and you will crumble—he will place us high up in the ranks of his faction."

"Faction 17 does not accept new members. They don't even sanction the creation of new Q. He enlisted you to play his game against me, though I haven't yet figured out why. I don't even know why he's singled me out."

He grabbed me forcefully by the arm. Surprised, I didn't resist. "They want to destroy you because you want to force reintegration on them. That's like forcing different cultures into merging into one culture that has to share the same beliefs and values."

"You mean like 'respect your fellow Q?" I quipped.

He growled deeply with disgust. "Denounce your life as a Q, and we'll show you a good time. Q value very little, except living forever. Why live forever if you can't enjoy life?"

"Or don't," Koradi added, barely above a whisper. He glanced furtively at Jaibe as though he had spoken out of turn. "We'll have to kill you. Safeties off, remember?"

"I have to lower myself to your aberrant level and then you'll spare my life?"

The boys glanced at one another. "She'll never give up the powers of the Q, Koradi," Jaibe said. "She thinks she's better than us."

"I know I'm better than you," I said in a lilting tone.

They didn't realize the dangerous game they were playing. They could not over power me! Q didn't choose allies outside the Continuum, only pawns. What did Q expect to accomplish by using them?

"You're an abomination of your kind," I clarified. "You don't fit in with the norm."

"And you do?" Jaibe countered.

He didn't expect an answer, and I offered none. As Jaibe and I continued to stare at one another, the wind suddenly picked up and my hair blew in my face. Although I sensed the wind was artificial, I did not break my stare to investigate its source. The gust picked up and a flash of lightning filled the sky. Someone screamed as he was hurled from a tree. Finally, I stood, scanning the park for the enemy both with my eyes and my telepathy. Not only had Jaibe and Koradi been aware of the presence of my allies, they had distracted me well from Faction 17's arrival.

Arsenal fire exploded from all directions. Q from Faction 17 flashed onto the field, sporting their own array of weapons. Without a weapon, I felt as naked as the day of the undressing.

*What's the matter, Shannara?* Jaibe said inside my head. *You neglected to plant any loopholes to get you out of a bind?*

I did not look back at him or his companion as I ran for cover behind a rock edge. A nemesis either spotted my movement or was directed by their mortal pawns. Whichever the case was not my greatest concern as he leaped toward me armed with a phaser rifle. Frantically, I searched for anything to use as a weapon and scooped up some loose rocks, heaving them at his face. My arm strength was good thanks to my Klingon genes and most of the rocks hit the target. He screamed, though the pebbles had inflicted only scratches. I scrambled to get away searching for a better weapon and a better cover. As I ducked behind the huge Gracko tree, I glanced back.

Q was not chasing me. To my surprise, he was screaming in agony. Then I noticed the d'ktahg protruding between his shoulder blades. Although twisting around fiercely, Q was unable to remove the Klingon blade. A member of Faction 1687 smiled victoriously at me before he took on a new opponent.

I gazed at the battlefield, horror struck as I watched the carnage playing out. I should have taken a weapon and joined the fighting, but I was still a little girl and had lost my courage. Within minutes, a dozen or more Q lay sprawled on the ground, most of them seriously injured, and a number of them, I suspected, dead. How many of them were allies? Certain I would be next, I remained paralyzed, clinging to the Gracko tree.

I spotted Q in the middle of the melee. Brandishing the bat'leth he had offered me, he barely managed to ward off one foe before another charged at him. He vainly attempted to look for me in between parrying blows. I could not flag him down because that would draw the attention of the enemy as well, so I helplessly tried to will him in my direction.

"Shannara!" someone called out, startling me out of my paralysis. I looked up just as Q dropped an assault rifle down from a high branch. I no more than clutched the trigger when three members of Faction 17 rushed at me with daggers. Little girl or not, I was about to test my battle skills! I fired the rifle continuously until they each fell. I examined the setting on the rifle. It was set on stun, but I could have easily killed them. I discarded the weapon in disgust. Klingon DNA raced through me, but I had no desire to be a warrior.

"What are you doing?" someone yelled at me and before I could turn toward him, Evil Q was upon me, clutching me by the throat. "You do not make a formidable enemy, Shannara." He spat out my name as though it were venomous. "You are puny and weak. I could snap your neck and end your life in an instant."

"Why won't you?" I managed in a gravelly voice.

He had no intention of carrying out his threat because torturing me was too much fun. He released his grip on me, but his fingers hovered over my jugular.

"You've murdered countless Q. Why begin this game if not to end it with the termination of my life?"

Jaibe and Koradi stood behind Q like henchman guarding his back. Their air of assumed superiority was sickening. They were mere ants in this soldiers' game, oblivious to their true fate. Around us, the fighting suddenly ceased and many of the Q drew near us. Allies gathered behind me while Q's minion flocked near him.

"I want a great show," Q answered. "You offer me so little that your head is hardly worthy of a trophy. I think I'll continue to torture you for a bit and see if you live up to Q's vision." The two pawns laughed in agreement until Q glared at them. "I know you're capable of so much more, Shannara. Otherwise, Q would never have enticed you under his wing." He pointed at my guardian angel as though expecting Q to openly agree.

"She hasn't disappointed me," Q countered. "You will see one day."

Ignoring my guardian angel, Evil Q continued. "Why are you living under the charade of a little girl?"

"I am a little girl," I replied, holding my head up high. "I'm not ashamed of that."

Jaibe leaned toward Q and with a smirk, said, "She's a little girl all right. Her body's shaping up nicely, though, if we could just cover up the head.

My nostrils flared as I balled my hands into fists. How dare he insinuate that I was a beast!

"You must learn to refrain from carnal pleasures if you are to embrace the life of a supreme being," Evil Q warned the boy.

Jaibe grinned. He could not understand why he had to give up any pleasure in exchange for immortality. "Other Q enjoy—"

"Not from Faction 17!"

With one swift and precise move, Q produced a blade from underneath the folds of his jacket and handed it to Jaibe. "If you are to join Faction 17, then prove you are fearless. Safeties are on for fellow Faction 17 members."

Completely trusting that he had been given the power of the Q, Jaibe sliced into his throat. The boy fell to his knees and clutched feebly at his gushing wound. The knife tumbled to the ground, the blade digging into the earth. Jaibe's eyes grew wide, fixing Q with accusation, then the life quickly began to fade from them and Jaibe tumbled forward. Reactions were mixed among the crowd members; some members of Faction 17 cheered, while others from Faction 1687 gasped in horror that the battlefield had transcended to include mortals. Yet no one attempted to help Jaibe as he bled out.

Koradi, sensing immediate danger, futilely ran away. He could run around the world and Q could zap him down with one flash of his powers. Yet Q shrugged nonchalantly and let the boy go. He was no longer of any use and certainly of no threat to Q.

"I lied to them," Evil Q admitted as though it needed saying. "They were hardly worthy of Qness." Several hoots of agreement came from his side of the crowd. "I would never have admitted them to Faction 17." He smirked at me. "Their usefulness has just expired. You, on the other hand, Shannara, will live to battle Faction 17 on another day. Perhaps, then you will prove more worthy of the immortality Q has bestowed upon you." He raised his hand, clenching it into a fist. "Or if not, I will enjoy pulverizing you."

"She will rise above you!" Q vowed as he stepped up from behind me to place his hands on my shoulders. "After all she is the first telepath to accept the power of the Q."

Evil Q chuckled. "She can read my thoughts day in and day out, but she will never understand me or be privy to the master plan of Faction 17."

This was the first I'd heard of this master plan. Did Faction 17 have an alternate plan for the Continuum? Why had Q not warned me about it? Or was this the first he was hearing of it as well?

A shuttlecraft hummed in the distance. I willed it to fly past Jannaran Falls. It was no longer a brilliant waterfall, but a bloodbath. As the shuttlecraft came into view, I recognized it and with dread, realized its occupant understood what she was flying into. As the shuttle descended, I tried to place a Q-net around it only to remember that that was one of the powers I had forfeited for the duration of this battle.

"Well, well, more mortal blood," Evil Q said. "This ought to motivate you to try harder, Ms. Rozhenko." He walked toward the tiny shuttle and anxiously, I followed him.

The hatch door opened and Grandma emerged in the doorway. "Shannara," she said, hovering at the top step. "End this nonsense. You're immortal beings. So you can't kill each-!" Her words were cut short as she took in our surroundings. "Oh my Lord!"

Those who were not lying dead in a pool of their own blood, were desperately clutching at their wounds. Uninjured Q hovered over their comrades, desperately trying to triage the wounded. What could they do with safeties off? Their powers were not accessible until both sides called a truce.

"Stay out of this, Grandma!" I yelled. "This isn't the place for you. You cannot negotiate with the Q as you did the Iliatti. Go home. . .where you will be safe!"

"Oh, but this is the perfect place for Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House," Evil Q said, grabbing Grandma by the arm and yanking her out of the shuttlecraft.

Grandma screamed in anger and frustration. "Unhand me, you brute!" Her outward bravery belied her racing heart.

"Ah, so sorry to be mussin' up the little lady's hairdo," Q mocked.

Red pushed to the front of the crowd. "Killing mortals must make you feel big and proud," she said. "You're one rung above the rest of us. Mortals do not make worthy trophies." She held out her arms toward him. "Take me instead!"

"Darling, what are you saying?" my guardian angel exclaimed and stepped in front of me to pull her back. He clutched her in his arms as though she meant more to him than a mere member of his faction. Did Q actually have feelings for Red? She wiggled out of Q's affectionate grasp, but did not attempt to offer herself as a sacrifice again.

"No worries. Your _darling_ is safe for another day." Evil Q tightened his grip on my grandma.

"Please," Grandma begged. "Let me take my granddaughter home. Revoke her Q powers and we'll forget about this whole mess. She'll live out a normal, mortal life. You wouldn't be bothered by her."

She will never relinquish the power of the Q," Evil Q snarled. "She's experienced too much of what the Continuum has to offer to ever go back to a mundane existence. She will learn to regret that decision as those she loves drop like flies, starting with you!" He lifted Grandma half a meter off the ground and she screamed.

"Take me instead," my guardian angel pleaded. With his hands he tilted his head sideways. "Aren't I the head you've always dreamed would adorn your wall? This mortal woman will offer you no triumph. Let her go." Q stepped toward his greatest nemesis only to be stopped by a bolt of lightning coming from his enemy's hand. Knocked off his feet, Q flung backward and landed hard on his back, nearly knocking others over in the process as the scrambled to get away from him.

Safeties off! Ahh!

Q brought his mouth to Grandma's cheek and they were caught in a weird kiss-dance. It looked as though he were sucking the life from her. He was!

I rushed toward them as Grandma crumpled to the ground. I knelt before Grandma, trying desperately to breathe life back into her. Unable to will the powers of the Q to flow through me, I cradled Grandma in my arms, weeping.

"Game over!" someone shouted. Through my bleary eyes, I barely recognized Q from Faction 125, the same Q who had rescued me from Jaibe and Karodi during Market Day. He appeared in his older facade. "Safeties are back on," he said as he knelt down to me and Grandma. Then he stood again and waved his arms at the crowd. "Everyone disperse now. Go home."

To my amazement, they listened to him, one by one flashing out of Jannaran Falls. The well carried the dead and injured in their Q-flashes, taking the bodies back to the Continuum. In the end, even Red and my Q vanished until only Q from Faction 125 was left standing over Grandma and me. "Game over," he repeated and a great dread descended to the pit of my stomach. As he lifted Grandma and carried her inside her shuttlecraft, I followed him.


	45. Chapter 45: Different Horizons

Chapter Forty-Five: Different Horizons

The Proprietor had flown Grandma to the hospital in the capital city of Brakitz. I had accompanied him, neither of us attempting to tap into the power of the Q. It would have done us no good given the rules of the game—set by who I could not even remember anymore. Two days later, Grandma remained in a coma. The game was over and my world had been left in chaos.

As I sat at Grandma's bedside and prayed for her recovery, I wondered if her death would be on my hands as well. I had never followed any religion seriously and did not know if God were listening to me. Father had told me about Sto'Vokor, the place where the honorable Klingon supposedly went when they died. I had hardly contemplated whether I believed in it or not. I was half Klingon, but I was no warrior. Where would Grandma go if she died? Most Betazoids believed in a single deity and a heavenly place they called _Tranara_. Grandma and I had never spoken of her religious beliefs, but remembering her dedication to Betazoid tradition, I was certain she had faith in the God of Tranara. I wished I felt that faith, any faith. Nonetheless, I continued to pray for her recovery.

I reached out to grasp her hand, praying to whatever god was listening. I thought about Faction 1385's god and wondered if he was any different from the god Betazoids worshipped. Maybe one god governed all verses, one single being who rose above all others even the Q. In that moment, I had reached my limits as a Q. Since the safeties had been turned off in the Q game, I could not save Grandma with the click of my fingers.

And I felt defeated.

Mr. Homn was standing outside the door as if guarding his mistress from the wrath of Q. I sensed that he wished to join me by her bedside, but feared he would be overstepping his bounds. He had been loyal to Grandma for many years. What would he do if she was no longer around to serve?

Doctor Whitman, a tall, thin middle-aged man with a full head of hair, returned to perform his routine scans. He pressed a hypospray against Grandma's neck and, as I had each time before, I prayed for the medicine to stimulate consciousness. I sensed the doctor's concern about the lack of change in Grandma's condition. Her vital signs were stable and yet she remained in a coma. Why hadn't she responded to stimuli?

"Try talking with her," the doctor advised. "At this point, it's the only treatment I can recommend. I will, of course, continue monitoring her and keep you apprized of any changes." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and then walked away to tend to another patient.

I studied Grandma's wan, almost-lifeless features and grappled with what to say. "Grandma," I began, followed by another minute of silence. "I'm so sorry for getting you involved with the Q. I should have joined Q's faction sooner. I should have traveled to the Continuum when I left the Enterprise. Then you would never have been caught in the crossfire." I fell silent, wondering if I should be talking about the Q battle. I didn't want to cause Grandma further distress. "Grandma, remember the night we sat in front of the fireplace eating utteberries and swapping stories? We should do that again sometime. In fact, we should make a habit of it."

I shared a story with her about my brother. Oddly, I hadn't thought much about Eric since I had moved to Betazed. And yet I missed him terribly. "There was an emergency and Mother and Father were called onto the bridge. So Eric and I had to spend the evening alone. Normally, I spent my evenings in my room studying or reading a novel, but on this particular night, Eric complained he had nothing to do. I didn't want him inviting Brett La Forge over, because...well, you know how annoying two boys can be when you place them together." I paused, almost expecting Grandma to respond. I stifled my tears and continued the story. "I offered to play a game with him and let him choose. He picked out a very old board game called _Sorry_. It's a simple game, involving colored markers, numbered cards, sliding and safety zones, but it was the most fun I'd had in a long time. I wish life could always be that simple with no worries. I'd trade everything for you to come back to me." I sighed, then fell silent. What else could I say to a person who could not respond?

Q flashed into the chair on the other side of Grandma's bed. "I stayed away this long to give you time alone with your grandma," he said, expressing the most empathy I'd ever heard from a Q. "If my message weren't urgent—"

"What is it Q? Has Faction 17 declared war?"

"No. Faction 17 was weakened more than they want to admit. Among the sixty-three dead at Jannaran Falls, forty-seven were from Faction 17. Many more of their ranks were injured and will be out of commission for an unforeseeable time. Our body count was considerably lower. We put on a good show!"

I frowned, remembering how I had cowered behind the Gracko tree. Maybe I should relinquish the power of the Q before I got anyone else killed. "What then?"

"The members of Faction 1687 have voted on your admittance into our faction and the majority ruled in your favor." He produced a pad and pencil with a flash. "You need only sign on the dotted line to make it official. Then every member of Faction 1687 will have the responsibility of watching your proverbial back."

I glanced down at Grandma, who appeared to be in a calm, deep sleep if it were not for the medical gadgets attached to her. Walking around her hospital bed, I took the pad and pen from Q. "Will they protect my loved ones as well?"

"Indeed," Q replied.

I scrawled my signature at the bottom of the form and handed it back to Q. He smiled, then Q-flashed out of the hospital room.

Again, I assumed my post beside Grandma's bed. Leaning back in my chair, I resumed my prayers. She had to pull through, or I could not bear to continue living in this verse. Grandma remained unresponsive, her chest barely rising and falling to mark her shallow breaths.

A quiet knock came at the open door and I turned to see Robayre standing in the doorway. He looked unsure as to whether he should enter. He was reluctant to intrude.

"It's okay, Robayre," I told him. "Grandma would be pleased you paid her a visit if she could sense anything right now."

"Oh, she senses me," he said as he walked toward me. At first I was a bit surprised by his absolute certainty, since I had been unable to sense any thoughts or feelings from Grandma, but then I remembered he was a master among telepaths. If anyone could sense anything from Grandma right now, Robayre was that person. Standing beside me, he hovered over Grandma.

"Can you sense any thoughts from her?" I asked earnestly.

"Nothing specific, but I sense her presence. She is fighting to work her way back to you. She is a strong woman. She will recover." He wanted to show absolute certainty, but I heard an edge of doubt in his voice.

"Thank you for coming, Robayre," I said, feeling some comfort in his visit.

When evening came and Dr. Whitman told me I should get some rest, I suddenly realized I hadn't slept or eaten since Grandma had been brought to the hospital. As a Q, I could have turned off my hunger and forgone the need to eat, but it had been a pleasure I'd been unwilling to give up. Maybe I should forgo all pleasures. I didn't deserve any.

Diligently, Mr. Homn had waited outside the door and when I told him I was ready, he walked me outside to Grandma's shuttlecraft. Given Mr. Homn's history of reticence, I expected a quiet ride home. I was surprised when he spoke up.

"I love your Grandmother like a sister," he said. "I will find other employment, but I will not find a replacement for her."

I was stunned into silence and when I didn't reply, he slowly turned toward me and offered a wan smile.

After landing on Grandma's property a few minutes later, Mr. Homn followed me inside the house and we parted at the stairway. He retreated to his bedroom upstairs, while I slipped into the dining room to use the replicator. Hot fudge sundae in hand, I sat at the dining-room table to dive into the dessert. The sweet chocolate syrup rolled on my tongue and the creamy ice cream slid down my throat, but the indulgence brought me little pleasure. My grandmother lay dying in a hospital bed and my mother was countless light years away.

Mother would come to Betazed soon to be by her mother's side. Was I ready to face her? I was caught between the ambivalence of loving her and fearing her.

After I finished the ice cream, I went upstairs to my room. Usually, I spent my nights studying from the philosophy text or exploring the threads between the verses, but that night, I wanted to induce sleep. The time would pass by more quickly. I would return to Grandma's side at first light.

As I reached into the desk drawer for my journal, a flashing message on the console distracted me. I paused with my hand still in the open drawer, unsure whether to answer the message. Knowing Mother would greet me, I sat down at the desk and with a trembling finger, pressed the receive button. Fortunately, it was a recording. Mother appeared both physically and emotionally drained.

"Shannara," she began and then stopped as though unable to breathe. "I don't understand you. You wanted distance, so your Father and I gave you that. You didn't send any communication to us, so we left you alone. But this...how could you get your Grandma involved with it!" Her speech faltered as she wiped at tears. "I don't understand. The Q are more important to you than your own family. Your Grandma may die and you still cling to your precious Continuum." She paused again to take a deep breath. "Your Father and I will be taking the next available transport ship to Betazed. Hopefully, we won't arrive too late."

The message faded out and with it, my intention of sleeping through the night. I began packing instead. Although I could have clicked my fingers and transported anywhere in an instant, guilt prevented me from tapping into the power of the Q. Despite all my powers and all my Mother's accusations, a part of me was still grounded by my upbringing. I couldn't lose sight of that or the chance of reconciliation would dwindle like an ion warp trail.

I grabbed my two away bags from the closet and after stuffing clothes inside one, began packing books, data padd and whatever else I happened to pick up in a hurry. As I stood in the doorway with my handbags draped over my shoulder, I glanced back into my bedroom and spotted the age-worn stuffed dog, which had been a gift from Captain Riker so long ago setting on my dresser. Dropping my bags, I quickly retrieved it. The material was thread bare and some of the stuffing had come out through a tiny hole behind the left ear, I hugged the toy as fiercely as the day I had received it. "Give me strength," I whispered, clinging to the last threads of my past.

After I carried everything down to the foyer, I summoned Mr. Homn from a semi-sleep and told him to prepare to take me to the docking port in Brakitz. He slipped back into his room to redress. During his absence, I made a reservation on the next transport ship leaving Betazed. Its destination was irrelevant.

I exited Grandma's house, bags in hands, and did not look back.

Moments after I arrived at the starbase, the last call to board the _USS Applegate_ was announced. Mr. Homn carried my luggage onto the loading ramp. Since I had disturbed his rest, he had been staring at me with disapproval. I was a coward. How could I leave my Grandma at her death bed? I turned around, ready to tell Mr. Homn to take me back home when I was accosted by a middle-aged Catarrian man wearing a business suit.

"Are you Shannara Rozhenko?" he asked. After I nodded, he pulled me away from the crowded corridor and continued. "I have a message from Dr. Whitman. Your grandmother has come out of her coma and is going to make a full recovery."

Beaming with sudden relief, I nearly hugged the stranger. "Wait," I said, backing up a step. "How did you know to find me here? Who are you?"

"I am a friend of Q's...and a friend of yours, I hope."

He was from Faction 125, I realized, and could be trusted. "Can you send a message to her? Tell her that her granddaughter loves her very much and that I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused her."

"You won't change your mind and deliver the message to her yourself?"

"I can't." I glanced furtively toward the boarding rail and saw that it was empty. The other passengers had boarded and the _Applegate_ was about to lift off. "I have to go." I dashed toward the rail and was up the ramp and inside the small transport ship in less than a minute.

"You must be anxious to leave this paradise," an older woman at the receiving desk said as I approached her. "There's only a couple of tiny rooms left, but since you appear to be traveling alone, you should be fairly comfortable."

"I'll take whatever you have," I responded and she assigned me to room 321. For some reason, it invoked the sense of counting backwards and I wondered if that was the way of my life.

Before I reached my quarters, the ship lurch slightly as it began to lift off. A moment later, the inertial dampers initialized. I entered the one-room quarters assigned to me and lay my handbag on the bed. Removing the journal and an ink pen, I sat on the edge of the bed and finally began an entry in the journal.

_I've heard that keeping a journal is therapeutic. It helps the writer sort out feelings and discover answers that may be otherwise inaccessible. If I've never fully acknowledged my desperation for answers before, I cannot deny it now. I am an intelligent being with enormous powers. I can traverse the multiverse, create brand new worlds from my thoughts and destroy them with a click of my fingers. Yet, I feel lost and out of place. Where do I belong? Will I find happiness one day inside the Continuum? Or is it waiting for me somewhere in this verse?_

_Hopefully, my travels will provide some answers for me. This ship is going..._

I stopped writing suddenly with the realization that I had never checked the ship's roster.

_It's going nowhere, _I thought. _I'm on an endless trip with no destination._

_Shut up, Shannara! If you think like your defeated, then you will become defeated._ Where should I go? I stood up and walked over to the console. "Computer, where is this ship headed?"

_"Tau Ceti III,"_ the computer droned.

"That's almost to Earth."

_"Affirmative."_

"I didn't need your confirmation, but thanks anyway." I considered my options briefly. "Computer, relay a message to Tau Ceti III and book my passage on the first outgoing ship to Earth after the _Applegate's_ expected arrival."

_"Acknowledged."_ The computer spent a few seconds processing. _"The USS Ferrigut is scheduled to depart for Earth six hours after the Applegate's projected arrival. Reservations are_

_being reserved for Shannara Rozhenko."_

Smiling, I returned to the edge of the bed and clutched my journal. At least now I was going somewhere.


	46. Chapter 46: The Original Formula

Trip to Nowhere

Book Two: By Another Name

Part Two: Life's Equations

Chapter Forty-Six: The Original Formula

A long journey and a lot of thought had brought me to this English city. A brick sidewalk lined the path leading up to the two-story, Tudor-style home. The home had been built centuries ago, but maintained its graceful elegance. Carrying only my handbag, I walked the length of the sidewalk to the front doorstep. I would send for the rest of my belongings later if my chosen host didn't turn me away. He and I were once a great formula, but he, as did so many others, had good reason to be angry with me. He couldn't reject me! Where else would I go? I could not return to the parents whom I'd shamed. After Grandma's near-death experience, I didn't expect Mother ever to forgive me.

Grandma, although she had nearly died, would be the first to forgive me. I could accept her pardon least of all as I needed to cling to my guilt. I could not place her in any further danger. Since I had accepted Q's offer, settling inside the Continuum seemed a logical choice. Many inside the Continuum would accept me. Maybe someday I would join them. On this day, I was not ready. And while I remained in this verse, only one other person might be impervious to the battles of the Q factions.

I rung his doorbell and waited a long, agonizing moment. I nearly convinced myself that he was away teaching a class or off gathering supplies for his latest experiment when the door flew open and a robust woman appeared in the entryway. "Kind of young looking for Cambridge, aren't you?" the woman asked.

"I'm not a student at the university," I responded. "I'm a friend of Professor Data's from the _Enterprise_. Is he home?" Wishing I didn't sound overly anxious, I nonetheless poked my head around her shoulder. Antiques filled the centuries-old home once belonging to Sir Isaac Newton.

She stepped aside to allow me passage inside. "He's home all right. If you can tear him away from the latest litter. He pays more attention to them darn cats sometimes than his most prized student."

I suspected that she was exaggerating the situation, although Data could be somewhat obsessive. I asked her, "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, second door on the right."

As I ascended the winding staircase, I passed a brown tiger cat sleeping on the third step. I reached the landing and barely avoided a collision with a white feline streaking across the hall. How many cats did Data own? I reached the second door to the right and knocked.

"Jessal, is that you?" Data asked in a startled voice. I heard his footsteps creaking on the wooden floor and a moment later, he opened the door, a black and white kitten in his arms. "Shannara!" His shock quickly dissolved into an expression of extreme pleasure. "Please, come inside and have a seat."

Although the room was obviously used for cats by the numerous cat toys, cat furniture and at least six kittens lying around, there was a sofa at the room's center. I walked over to it and took a seat in its middle. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind my visiting for a while," I told him as he sat to my left.

"Of course not. You are always welcome in my home." He continued to stroke the kitten behind the ears. "Does your Grandma have business on Earth? I imagine she must have reason to meet with our president occasionally."

"You haven't heard? Mother hasn't told you?" When he shook his head quizzically, I explained. "Grandma was seriously injured and it was all my fault. If I had listened to my parents, to Captain Riker. . .to you." Although my voice cracked, I shed no more tears. I felt unworthy of them.

"Did this accident have something to do with the Q?"

"It was no accident, but it had everything to do with the Q. I should have told Q that I wanted no part in his games. I should never have agreed to let him take me to the Continuum. Now there's no turning back and only one way out."

"He was persistent. Since the first time Q appeared long before you were born, he has always popped in whenever he wishes and does his will with the crew. If you need further persuasion, perhaps you would be wise in remembering that you saved your brother when you went with Q to the continuum. An honorable act."

Honorable. Father would have hardly agreed with that assessment, I mused. "I was a coward by accepting Q's bluff. He would have returned Eric anyway. He's not malicious like some of the other Q."

The kitten in Data's arms began squirming and jumped to the floor. For a moment, we watched in silence as it joined its brothers and sisters in childish play. They pawed at one another and rolled on the floor, playfully fighting. If only life could be that simple inside the Continuum.

"I feel like an outcast, Data," I told him. "I can't go back home, not to Betazed nor to the _Enterprise_. I'm not ready for life inside the Continuum and I'm not sure I ever will be. I didn't know where else to go, who else to turn to. Would you let me to stay with you? You're my only friend in this verse." I held my breath.

Although Data and I had always enjoyed one another's company, an irrational part of me feared he would reject me. What if he insisted that my only appropriate option was to return to the _Enterprise_ and live with my parents? He was too busy with his university students and would not have the spare time to renew my private lessons.

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you like," he responded. "However, I believe it is prudent that you inform your parents of your location and your well-being."

I was surprised more by my tears than the explicit demands. "They hate me."

"No, they do not. They have loved and cared for you since the moment you were born."

"They hate what I've become," I modified.

Data nodded musingly. "If you wish, I will contact them for you. I will let them know that you are in good health and that you require more time before you will be ready to contact them." He paused and I sensed compassion mixed with disappointment. "Do not close the door on your parents. One day, you will wish to see them again and you will always need their love and understanding. Do not underestimate a parent's ability to forgive."

Quivering, I wrapped my arms around Data AI=m just so relieved that you forgive me.

A half hour later, Data's words were still fresh in my mind. I could easily say that life would get better, but after evaluating the events of my life, it was almost impossible to believe. At least Data was back in my life.

I wandered around the bedroom Data had offered me, familiarizing myself with its accommodations. A large bathroom with a Roman-style tub adjoined the bedroom and a walk-through closet was accessible from both the bathroom and the bedroom. A sliding door led out to a terrace. Although I would have settled for moderate living quarters, I was overwhelmingly delighted with these provisions. This room was far more extravagant than the one I had stayed in at Grandma's house.

Approaching the computer console on the wall beside the bed, I sent a request for the remainder of my belongings to be delivered to this residence. I was anxious to settle in and hoped to become a long-term guest. Maybe I could forget about the Q and all their factions and ally myself with Data. For how long? I wondered. Q would pop in eventually to remind me of his existence. . .and of the nature of mine.

A few minutes later, Data buzzed my room to invite me down for dinner. As I joined him for soup and sandwiches, I wondered if he realized that I no more needed sustenance than did he. As we went through the motions of the evening meal, I found the accompanying conversation pleasant and reassuring.

"Since your previous visits to Earth were brief," Data began, "you should spend time exploring popular tourist attractions. Access information from Starfleet's database before each trip and select places that appeal to you. His tone mimicked that of his mentoring days.

"Is this an assignment?" I asked, quite eager to resume our previous roles.

"If you are willing, I would enjoy offering you private lessons again."

"I wouldn't be taking up too much of your time? You are already so busy with teaching at the university. I don't want to imposition you."

"I require no sleep. It is not difficult to fit you into my schedule."

I smirked at this and told him, "I don't require any sleep either." I pushed my nearly finished plate aside. "In fact, I eat only for pleasure. As an immortal Q, I no longer require sustenance. You and I have become more alike."

Data fixed me with only mild surprise. "I guess I should have realized this from my experiences with Q. When he was once briefly made mortal, the crew had to explain to him how to eat and sleep. He did not understand his basic bodily functions. Someone had to explain to him what toilets and showers are used for."

"I suppose he was lucky that breathing came naturally to him," I commented. "He could have suffocated in the amount of time it would have taken to explain the function of his lungs."

Data's expression mellowed and I sensed that he wished to share something with me. "While Q was mortal, he was a frightened, cowardly man. A group of lifeforms known as the Calamarain wanted him dead for actions he had committed against them while he was still a Q. They would have succeeded had I not intervened."

"I'm glad you finally told me this, Data. While I was staying with Grandma, a female Q tried to convince me that the people I trust were not honest with me. She told me about Q's banishment and his brush with death. She accused both you and Q of lying to me about this. I told her that you did not lie to me; that you tell me information when it is important for me to know it. You must care for Q, at least a little. Otherwise you would not have saved him."

"It is against my ethical programming to let another die."

Despite his adamant faith in his programming, I saw Data=s rescue of Q as proof that we could count on Data as an ally. I found this comforting.

I followed Data's advice during my first week on Earth and while he was lecturing, I visited the Grand Canyon, the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building in New York, the Eiffel Tower and took tours of the Office of the President in Paris, and the Pyramids of Giza.

Oddly, Starfleet Headquarters, located in San Francisco, interested me the most. Although I had spent years hating life on a starship, the tour also covered other aspects of Starfleet. I signed up for their daily tour of the latest technological gadgets, which began inside the library. Our guide was a Lieutenant David Braxton. He was a young ambitious man, eager to show us around. The grounds covered over fifteen square kilometers. Of the nine people taking the tour, I was the youngest. Five of the others were human and one was a Tellarite on a business trip. I tried not to stare too hard at his nose, but it reminded me of a Targ!

He sneered at me when he caught me. AWhat are you looking at? he growled.

I quickly turned away from him, blushing. I heard him grumble something about my not having any honor. I should not have backed away from him, but did my best to ignore him for the rest of the tour.

The other two members of our tour group were a young Bolian couple on their honeymoon, were friendlier. They chatted freely with me about the places they had been and inquired about my own journeys. I left out the ones taking place inside the Continuum.

For about fifteen minutes, our guide allowed us to explore the gadgets set up around the room. The latest holo imager intrigued me and the newlyweds allowed me to snap a few pictures of them. They were constantly hugging and kissing. I wondered if my parents had been as affectionate to one another when they had first married. I imagined they had been. Touching my lips with my fingertips, I wondered when I would be kissed for the first time.

As the group examined the pictures, the bride told everyone, "Jabar is considering a career in Starfleet. So we thought it appropriate to plan our honeymoon on Earth. We'd heard how beautiful this planet is and I must say it's true."

"Hon, my application hasn't been accepted yet." Her husband ran his finger affectionately along her earlobe as he spoke. "Let's not get ambitious before the ship sails."

She turned toward me. "You understand my excitement, no?"

I nodded tentatively. "You hope your husband serves aboard a starship someday. I came here to get off one."

The Tellarite grumbled something about coming here to learn diplomatic skills. We glanced irritatingly as a group at him, but no one responded to his comment. Some people were incapable of having any fun.

"Don't you miss the adventure?" Jabar asked. "Or were you frightened by the dangers you encountered?"

If he only knew of the battles I had faced while planetside on Betazed, he wouldn't have accused me of cowardice.

Braxton regained our attention by clapping his hands. "It's time to move on," he said. He led us out the library door and toward the starship graveyard. Row upon row of dedication plaques honored lost ships and their crews. The number of ships lost to the Borg appalled me. Braxton allowed our group to wander the graveyard for several minutes, emphasizing the importance of not forgetting those who had fallen.

Locating a plaque toward the east end, I pondered at the complexities its history had brought to the Federation:

_In honor of the Stargazer, her captain, Jean-Luc Picard, and his crew._

Eerily, I had met the man and his wife, Dr. Beverly Picard after their deaths. While I had been en route to the Akodian homeworld, Mother and Father had told me the entire story of their regeneration. The idea had never seemed this real to me.

"This plaque quite probably has the strangest history of all of them," Braxton commented coming up from behind me.

"I know," I replied, barely able to glance away from the inscription.

"You've heard the story of the Federation's involvement with the Akodians?"

"I've met Captain Picard and his wife. Medik Parken, too. Excuse me for sounding a bit presumptuous, but I probably know more about the situation than you do. I was raised aboard the _Enterprise_ and my mother was pregnant with me during their first encounter with the Akodians."

"How wonderful to be raised aboard the _Enterprise_. Braxton=s sudden envy was overwhelming. So many desired what I'd given up willingly: life aboard the flagship of Starfleet. AI was not aware that the _Enterprise_ was in orbit around Earth. How long has she been here?"

"No, you misunderstood me. I no longer live on board the _Enterprise_. I'm living with a dear friend at Cambridge. Certainly, you've heard of the former android commander."

Braxton nodded. Commander Data's biography is required reading in the Starfleet history course. "You must miss your parents very much. I remember feeling lonely the first time I was away from my family. When will you be returning to the Enterprise?"

"Actually, I don't plan to return to the _Enterprise_. I was very unhappy there. My parents loved and cared for me, but I always dreamed of living on a planet in a house with a yard, a real yard, not some holographic projection. I turned away from him, barely maintaining my composure.

"Now that you live in a house," Braxton began, "is it worth missing your family?

"My parents don't want me in their lives."

"That can't be true."

The guide placed a hand on my shoulder and I spun around peering into his sympathetic eyes. Why should he be so concerned by my troubles? I parted my lips, ready to demand which faction he was from. Then I sensed a vulnerability emanating from him.

"We should continue the tour," I suggested, "before you end up behind schedule."

After our small group rejoined, Braxton led us along the sidewalk toward the garden. I was amazed by the care that went into keeping the grounds pristine and thriving with greenery. I fingered a buttercup, reminded about the garden I had tended on Betazed. Had Grandma fully recovered? Nostalgia and guilt suddenly overwhelmed me. What if she believed I didn't care about her, because I hadn't contacted her? I didn't want to become estranged with everyone who cared about me.

Our guide took us atop the large aerial tram station that overlooked the entire grounds. As we reached the zenith, two shuttlecrafts streaked across the sky. They were traveling at subwarp speed, but I was nonetheless awed by their power, having only experienced high velocity from the comforts of inertia dampeners. Although I'd been planetside for several months on Betazed and had enjoyed its beauty immensely, I'd never once visited their Starfleet facility. Why did that make me sad? The artificial environment of a starship could never replace the warm rays of a sun and a gentle breeze. Yet this part of Starfleet didn't include day to day living on a starship far away from any place one could call home. Could I adapt to such a life?

"Thinking about the _Enterprise_?" Braxton asked.

Standing next to me, the honeymooners peered expectantly at me. Although I was the one with empathy, they seemed overly concerned with my emotions.

"Maybe a little," I admitted, pulling away from the window.

"You're homesick. You should visit the _Enterprise _now and then.

"I miss some of the people. Not the _Enterprise_. My parents chose a life in outer space. I didn't. I prefer to stay grounded in one place."

"Ask yourself why you came on this tour if you're so anxious to forget your roots."

The Andorian female smirked. "You can never forget your roots. Why try? She wrapped her arms around her husband. "Why would you want to?

"I've never tried to forget my roots-I'm just not eager to revisit them. Professor Data suggested that I visit some of the important places on Earth for the learning experience. In the past few days, I've visited several other sites before coming here."

"Then I suppose if you've already seen all the important sites, Braxton said, Ayou're not interested in the complimentary shuttle ride?"

I glanced back up at the sky and although there were no shuttlecrafts coming in at that moment, I imagined myself inside one. I'd taken numerous shuttlecraft rides while on Betazed, but I'd never been on a Starfleet-issued shuttlecraft. Data=s personal transporter was more powerful than Grandma=s and could take me anywhere on the planet in seconds. Aboard a shuttlecraft I could glimpse more of Earth's beauty than this tram afforded.

"I'll take the shuttle ride," I said. "It will be interesting to watch the world from so high."

Jebar and his wife eagerly accepted Braxton's invitation, but the Tellarite in a brusque, paranoid manner, refused and left our party. I was glad to see him go. If he'd stayed much longer, I'd have been liable to turn him into a targ.

The shuttlecraft had six seats in addition to the pilot and copilot stations. I approached a seat behind the married couple when Braxton called out to me. "Shannara, why don't you sit next to me and allow the newlyweds some space." I glanced at the couple and noticed her leaning over her seat to nuzzle against her husband. Their fingers were intertwined. No one displayed such affection toward another inside the Continuum. As I slipped into the copilot's seat, I imagined I knew how to take control without accessing the power of the Q.

Braxton gestured toward the copilot's chair. "You can assist me," he joked. I ran my hands curiously across the console. Smiling, I sensed that Braxton had another more important reason for inviting me up front.

He explained the steps to start the shuttlecraft as he performed each function then guided me as I lifted the shuttlecraft to an altitude of 2,000 meters. I glanced nervously back at the Bolians, expecting them to be frightened by the maneuver, but they were still transfixed on one another. After instructing the computer to maintain that altitude and to circle the entire grounds of Starfleet Headquarters, Braxton brought our conversation to a more personal level and I learned why he wanted my assistance.

"I bet you never experienced this onboard the _Enterprise_," he said, gesturing out the window.

I scanned the grounds below us and took in the landscape. I'd read extensively about Earth's history and realized humanity had progressed considerably since the last world war. Three hundred years ago, little had been left of San Francisco, but eventually it was rebuilt with Starfleet at its epicenter.

"A huge starship can be rather boring from a kid's point of view. Hours and hours of nothingness through the viewwindow. Believe me, I know. ..I spent a few years in space with my father before signing up at Starfleet Academy."

"If you found space life so boring, why did you join Starfleet?"

"For years, I witnessed my father's excitement over the occasional anomaly. He enjoyed piloting a starship, the away missions, exploring the unknown. I wanted the chance to see the world from his perspective."

"Starfleet is not for everyone." I insisted. I would never _want_ to be on a starship.

"True, but with both of your parents assigned to the _Enterprise_, I thought that Starfleet would be in your blood."

"You don't know me and you don't know my parents. Just because I'm part Klingon doesn't mean I feel honor, following my father's example. Just because I'm part Betazoid doesn't mean I empathize with anything anyone is feeling. And just because..." I stopped myself before I finished verbalizing the thought. _I'm a Q,_ I had been about to say, but how could I finish the thought?

I sensed that the Andorians had stopped caressing one another to listen in on my conversation with Braxton. Embarrassed, I could not look at them.

"Shannara, don't shut yourself out of your parents' lives, Braxton continued, Aand don't be afraid to view the world from their perspective. You may find that Starfleet life is more exciting than you ever imagined. Even if you shut them out of your life forever, no matter whom or what you become, you will always have your parents= influence within you."

Was I a coward for running to Data instead of back home to the _Enterprise_? I'd convinced myself that I wanted to join him to resume my studies and to be with my only true friend. If my motives had been that simple, I wouldn't have been so hesitant to contact my parents.

"You see that building over there?" Braxton asked, directing my attention back to our tour. He was pointing at a titanium-constructed building with a shuttle hangar on its far end. "That's where I instruct fresh young pilots from the Academy; prepare them for their first trip to Mars and their eventual travels outside this solar system." He brought the shuttlecraft to a lower altitude toward the building and for a moment, I believed he was going to land the shuttle inside the hangar. Then I realized he meant only for me to get a closer look, to consider my options more carefully. Our shuttle glided past and we finished our round trip.

After returning from San Francisco, I found Data in his study. "Data, do you think I'm a coward for not contacting my parents?" I asked. My chest was so tight I could hardly breathe.

"It is more important whether you think you are a coward," Data responded. He was standing beside the fireplace, shining the brass candle holders with a soft cloth. I had thought that he had Jessal to do household chores, but he seemed to enjoy the task. "Since you have asked the question, I must assume you are now feeling guilt over your estrangement with your parents. Do you wish to contact them now?"

I looked down at my hands, picking at my long fingernails. "I can't live in two different worlds. When I chose the Continuum over their world, I betrayed their trust and their love."

"You are not inside the Continuum now."

"I won't blame my parents if they never forgive me. I behaved badly toward them. I=m certain that Q will call on me again someday and that I will return to the Continuum. No one wants to hear it except Q, but the Continuum is more my home than the Enterprise ever was."

"Why did you ask if you were a coward? Did something happen during your tour of Starfleet Academy?"

Few Q spend a great deal of time inside the Continuum. Yet most Q considered the Continuum home. There were a few factions that dedicated their efforts to maintaining the stability of the Continuum, but the mass majority of Q roamed the multiverse or the threads. I suppose that=s why I couldn't stay put aboard the Enterprise.

"Yes, I spoke with an Academy instructor named Braxton. He was the one giving the tour. He more or less told me to stop being a coward and to look at my situation from my parents= viewpoint. He doesn't know me or them, and he certainly doesn't know about Q, but he really made me think about my situation.

"What did he help you decide? Certainly not to abandon the Continuum.

"No. I could never forfeit the power of the Q, I answered honestly. "Q usually annoys me. He pops in when he feels like it; doesn't show up when I need him. . .and yes, I do need him at times. But could I live without him after all he's done both to me and for me? Absolutely not. It'd be like asking me to forget you were ever my friend."

"I am your friend, Shannara, Data promised. AI do not agree with every decision you make, but you can count on my friendship always."

"Thank you!" Wrapping my arms around Data, I held on to him fiercely.


	47. Chapter 47: Count on Me

Chapter Forty-Seven: Count On Me

Although I had seen what the Continuum had to offer along with a large dose of the power of the Q, the progress humanity had made in the last few centuries still amazed me. Q had placed the member species of the Federation among those advancing civilization that the Q should monitor. In fact, he had put himself in charge of humanity.

I was told that once thousands of people toured the Moon daily, but that had wound down to only a trickle. Only three commercial shuttle rides left from Earth to the Moon six days a week and were rarely filled to capacity anymore. Yet as I embarked on the six-hour lunar tour the massive terraforming of the moon's surface awed me. It had been transformed from a satellite with only a trace atmosphere and no water to one thriving with life. Although the moon had first been colonized in 2071, only a decade after first contact with the Vulcans, much of it remained uninhabited and preserved by the Moon Protectorate Act. I wrote on my padd:

_When man first walked on the moon in 1969, it was a large grey rock with a quarter of Earth;s gravity. Astronauts had to wear spacesuits equipped with oxygen tanks to compensate for the thin atmosphere._

_In 2133, the moon was terraformed and shortly after that much of its territory was open to homesteaders. For the first time in several centuries, people could claim a property as their own by arriving there first. This started a trend when other space colonies were later formed._

_Although many took advantage of homestead claims, nearly half of the moon remains unsettled today. Statistics show that this is mostly due to a widespread desire to explore. Why stay close to the homeworld when there's a galaxy out there to explore?_

I paused in my notetaking. I had always dreamed of settling on a planet and making a house my home. My opening contradicted that notion. Should I rewrite it?

An incoming message interrupted my thoughts. It was the first one I'd received since coming to live with Data. What if Grandma's condition had worsened? Q could have flashed into her hospital room to finish the job. I should have stayed by her side to protect her! With trepidation, I instructed the computer to display the message on my padd.

_"Message is audio only,"_ the computer droned.

"Shannara," Data's voice came across the computer speaker and I sighed with relief. "Please come see me when you return from your tour. I have something important I need to discuss with you."

Fortunately, I was nearing the end of the tour and twenty minutes later, our shuttle left the Moon's atmosphere, heading for Earth.

When I stepped into the foyer of the Newton house, I said, "Computer, where is Data?"

_"Professor Data is located on the second floor in the east wing suite."_

"The cat room," I muttered and climbed the stairs to join Data.

When I entered the room, Data removed his pipe and exclaimed pleasantly, "Ah Shannara," before snuffing out his pipe and setting it on the end table. "I had not realized you were back. How was your trip?"

"It went well," I responded as I came around to sit on the sofa. Sensing that he was not about to deliver bad news, I relaxed. Maybe he wanted an oral report from me. "It's amazing how much history one lunar body can have."

He chuckled lightly. "Everything has a history. It is because of your history that I have summoned you. Do you realize how long it has been since you spoke with either of your parents?"

This conversation couldn't wait until I finished my report and had a sonic shower? "Why are you constantly dragging up the issues with my parents?" I said, raising my voice. "I'm not ready to contact them!"

"Yes and I suppose I would have abided by your wishes for a long while if it were not for the _Enterprise's_ imminent arrival. They will be reaching Earth in approximately five days."

I was momentarily speechless. The _Enterprise_ returned to Earth at least once every year and yet, I had not anticipated this occurring during my stay here. "You want me to visit my parents and repair our relationship," I said. He nodded. "It won't work. Oh, they'll show up with the pretense of wanting to make amends, but one little letter stands in the way of our ever reconciling." One simple letter with quite probably the most complex history, I mused.

"You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met. Q only stands in your way, because you let him. If you wanted to resume a relationship with your parents, I do not believe Q would prevent it. He wants to keep your trust and he cannot have that by controlling you."

"No one can control me!" I snapped and instantly regret it. Once said, however, I didn't know how to take the sting back. "Several Q have tried. They want me to join their factions because of my empathic abilities, not because they feel affection for me. My parents once did, but they let me go. They didn't even try to fight for me."

"Perhaps, you did not give them reason to believe fighting would offer them any hope." He stood as if to leave, then informed me, "I will be going to San Francisco to meet them, with or without you. Maybe you should use these five days to ponder why you feel the need to punish yourself."

I folded my arms defiantly, determined not to cry or to allow anything Data had said to seep in. Even if I was probably punishing myself, greeting my parents in San Francisco would not resolve anything. Matters could only be made worse.

One of the older kittens jumped on me and playfully rubbed against my arm. I swatted him away, hurling him several meters into one of the scratching posts and knocking it sideways. Another kitten from within the post screeched as it tumbled.

A Q who I didn't recognize suddenly flashed on the sofa beside me. He was tall, dressed in an expensive-looking tan suit, and appeared as a human male in his 60s. "You shouldn't take your anger out on lower life forms," he said in a soothing tone.

He crossed his legs and held his hands together at the fingertips in a very prim manner. _Now I meet the prissy Q,_ I thought. The impromptu visits of the Q no longer startled me.

"The cat does not deserve such treatment simply because he is not aware of anything beyond his own needs."

"I didn't hurt him," I said disdainfully. I was too embarrassed to admit that I felt any guilt

"You likely could have. Do you feel no shame?"

I rolled my eyes. Who had given him the right to discipline me? "I don't wish to become a member of Faction 125, so spare me your morals."

"Please, do not confuse me with them. Although they are our familiars, we do not share all their beliefs." I sensed that the mention of Faction 125 brought up feelings of regret within him, though I could not discern why. "I am from Faction 49 and we place it upon ourselves to preserve life, to allow all creatures the right to exist in a safe environment."

"Familiars? If you get along with them so well..."

"Differing philosophies. We respect one another, but no longer take up residence in the same house."

"Ah," I said with realization and laughed. "They split from your faction." I found his comparison of the factions to a house humorous. It sounded so Klingonese. Most Q I'd met viewed the Klingons as animal-like and only showed me respect because they coveted my empathy. This Q seemed genuinely different and yet I sensed his motives were quite similar. "You're here hoping to make me a little more than your familiar."

"That would be a pleasant bonus. However, my purpose here is to rescue the cats."

My admiration for him quickly diminished. This was about the most absurd thing I'd ever heard. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Quite frankly, no. When you've existed as long as I have, there really is nothing new to try."

"So what's the point of prolonging a cat's boring life if you, a much higher life form, no longer experience any thrills from your existence?"

He pursed his lips and grew deeply contemplative, a behavior I found peculiar for a Q. "Q told me you were like no other who'd ever been offered membership into the Continuum. He's quite persistent about it. From what I can see, you're nothing but a bunch of hot air."

"Get out of here!" I yelled, standing and placing my hands on my hips. "How dare you come into my home, preaching your morals and insulting me."

"Oh, this is your house?" he said credulously. "I was under the impression that it belonged to your android friend. You don't really have a home, do you?"

"No," I admitted, "but why do you care? If I'm hot air, then you shouldn't bother with me."

"Every life is important to me and to the other members of my faction. We so hate to see a life wasted."

"I'm wasting my life." Eyeing the object of my recent torture and our heated debate, I saw the cat now curled into a ball, fast asleep. "How do you propose I go about finding a purpose to my life? Should I reconcile with my parents and try to live a normal life?"

"Actually, no." I was stunned by his quick response. I hadn't expected one so concerned with preserving life to argue against it. "Consider this, maybe your motives for leaving weren't as simple and self-centered as you're telling yourself. By leaving them behind, have you not protected them and your little brother from great harm? Your grandmother nearly died during your stay with her. So now you've come to live with your android friend. That was the wisest choice you could have made in this verse. Contemplate that." He scooped up a black and white kitten and scratched at its ears. "And try to be kinder to those less fortunate than yourself." Handing the kitten over to me, he Q-flashed out.

My brother. I hadn't thought much about Eric since my departure from the _Enterprise_. Pangs of guilt bombarded me. Even though he had annoyed me when we were together, it pained me now to think of his absence from my life. I'd blocked his image from my mind to avoid the hurt and the guilt.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry," I repeated several times.

If I knew a way to contact Eric without going through our parents, I would cherish a reunion with my little brother. Would he be receptive to a brief meeting? I hoped so. If he had become as disillusioned with me as our parents, I would have no family left in this verse.

"Hope for Eric," I mumbled as I gently set the cat on the other cushion...Didn't want a return visit from Mr. Morals. As I got up from the sofa and exited the room, I contemplated how to go about my mission.

First, I had to find Data and apologize to him. One batch of trouble needed to be resolved before I opened another one.

I located him in the downstairs family room. The fireplace was lit for aesthetics. He was sitting in his Queen Anne chair, grading assignments. I watched from the doorway as he whipped through each student's answers. I'd seen him performing tasks at super-high speeds before, of course, but I was wondering what else was running through that positronic brain of his as he calculated up each student's score. Was he still angry with me?

With a deep sigh, I stepped into the room and called out to him. "Data, please forgive me," I said. "I want to find the courage to make peace with my parents."

Data set his padd on the end table next to him. "I am relieved to hear that," he responded, though his face appeared drawn. What was he not telling me?

"I sense that there's something else you wanted to tell me."

He didn't immediately respond and I sensed his emotions mirroring my own. Whatever he needed to tell me, he wished it were not true. "I spoke with your parents this morning and your mother is still having difficulties accepting your involvement with Q; moreover, she cannot address your direct responsibility for your grandmother's serious injuries."

"And my father, have I irrevocably dishonored him?" I remembered our last conversation as though it belonged in a holodeck novel. Had I really threatened him?

"Your father is unwilling to discuss the situation. What specifically happened after my departure from the _Enterprise_ to cause this great chasm between you?"

"Everything went on the same as before you left. We grew more and more distant, because they refused to accept that I am Q."

As I was speaking, Data shook his head in disbelief. "There must be more to your story than that. Neither of you have admitted the underlying cause of the rift between you."

"Come on! My mother is a counselor. If there was any more to our story, she'd realize it and analyze it from the beginning."

"Not necessarily. She is too close to the problem and unable to view it as objectively as she does with her patients."

"So are you to become my counselor now as well?" More words to regret. I wouldn't blame Data if he stopped forgiving me as everyone else had. Slumping onto the beige sofa, I bowed my head in shame. "You didn't deserve that. If you want me to leave and never return, I'll understand."

"No, I do not want you to leave. What would running away from yet another home solve?"

I'd never thought of myself as a runaway, but Data was right. I had run off with Grandma to avoid conflicts with my parents and then I had shown up unannounced at Data's doorstep to runaway from my responsibilities toward Grandma.

"A few minutes ago, I was visited by another Q. He said he was from a faction with the duty of ensuring the safety of lower life forms." Knowing that I did not dare tell Data of my mistreatment of his kitten, I opted to share with him this Q's take on my reason for leaving the _Enterprise_ instead. "He believes I was justified in leaving my parents and Eric behind for their protection. Maybe he has a valid point, since my Grandma almost died because of me."

After musing over this, Data responded, "I can accept your choice not to return to the _Enterprise_, but to have no contact with your family is frankly inexcusable. Would it really place them in danger if you sent them a subspace message?"

"I suppose not," I conceded. I dreaded following through with it. How would I begin repairing the damage?

"Then ask yourself whether the reason you have not contacted them is because you are afraid of how it might affect your relationship with Q?"

"I'll call them right now." _You'll see that it's not my attitude toward Q that's causing the problem,_ I thought as I stood and headed back upstairs. Suddenly, I felt galvanized by the need to prove that my relationship with Q was not threatened.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I stared at the console contemplating my parents' reception of me. Several scenarios ran through my mind.

The first, and scariest, was of Mother telling me I was no longer their daughter and her immediately severing the link.

Then, I thought of times long ago when birthday cakes had large purple roses, evenings had been filled with the warmth of cocoa and a Mother's love was something I could always count on. How could she turn her only daughter away?

And what about Father? I remembered a story of a beast and a father who allayed my fears. Once I had been his little warrior and counted on him to offer me guidance. Was my dishonor to the family so great that I should be exiled forever? How did I expect to play an active role in two verses, with both sides at odds with one another?

Three times, I stood and approached the console positive I was ready to place the subspace call, and three times, I stalled and sat back down on the bed. After the third time I had failed to find my courage, Data asked to be invited into my room. I mumbled a "come in."

"Have you contacted your parents yet?" he asked.

"No. I can battle the evils of the Continuum, but when it comes to contacting my parents, I'm a coward. Why is that?"

"I wish I understood all the mysteries of the universe. I am an android with six trillion terabytes of information stored in my positronic brain and I too have much to learn. I do not yet understand why it is that a person can be brave in one situation and flounder in another, but I have come to realize that such reactions are normal."

I raised my eyebrows and said, "I still have to make the subspace call, don't I?"

He nodded. "If you do not, you will never overcome this weakness."

With a sigh, I walked over to my desk and sat down. "Computer, send a subspace page to Deanna Troi Rozhenko on board the _USS Enterprise_."

"_Acknowledged,"_ the computer droned.

As I waited an almost unendurably long time for my page to be answered, I drummed my fingers on my desk. Data grasped my hand, forcing me to stop. Glancing at one another, we shared a look of consternation.

Then someone answered on the other end.

"Shannara, hello!" my brother said excitedly. My overwhelming relief and joy at seeing my brother surprised me. I knew I had missed him, just not _how much_ I'd missed him. "I can't believe it's really you. I miss you. Are you coming to visit us when we arrive at Earth?"

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I realized Eric had sincerely missed me. He was growing his hair longer and had it pulled back in a ponytail. He was beginning to look a lot like Father. I wanted more than ever to have him back in my life. "Are you alone?" After he nodded, I asked, "where are Mother and Father?"

"Father has bridge duty," he replied. "He's been working extra shifts. Ever since Mother got back from Betazed, she's been spending a lot of time with this Ensign Rosario. She's even had her over for dinner a couple of times." He shrugged. "She's nice, but..."

I didn't want to hear about Ensign Rosario and what mother was doing with her, and the subject had Eric upset. "It's all right, Eric. You don't have to tell me about Mother's friend."

"She's not a friend! She's another counselor!"

I tried not to show my shock and moved on. "How's Grandma doing?"

"She's all right. Mother says Grandma's already resumed her ambass,"...he floundered..."bassdorial responsibilities and has a meeting on Crombia next week."

"I'm relieved to hear that. Have you been told that I'm staying with Data at Cambridge?"

Data moved to stand next to me. "Hello Eric," he said.

"Hello Comm...Professor Data," Eric replied. "Mother told me you were at Data's." He lowered his voice, though no one else was in the room with him. "She doesn't say much, though. She wants you to come back. I know she does!"

I wished my brother shared my premature empathy.

"Even as I am now? If I returned to the family, she would expect me to become her little innocent girl again."

Eric furrowed his brow in consternation and I suddenly remembered he was just a young boy, only nine-years old, caught in the middle of a feud he didn't fully comprehend. I had hated life aboard a starship, but I wished I could be Eric's big sister again.

"Change is the one constant in life," Data said to me. Then to Eric, "Whenever Shannara does return to the family, life for all of you can never be the same again." He didn't doubt that I _would_ one day return home!

I said to Eric, "No matter how much Mother or Father for that matter want me back in their lives, they're unwilling to forgive me. Do you understand?"

"I didn't see anything wrong with the Continuum," he said. "Q treated me nice, gave me candy and let me ride on a merry-go-round. Why do they think it's such a bad place?"

Fortunately, his brief experience inside the Continuum had not scarred him. However, many Q could have irrevocably damaged his innocence. He needed understand why I couldn't return to the _Enterprise_ for his own safety. "Parts of the Continuum are benevolent," I explained carefully. Fortunately, the Q who brought me into the Continuum...and you briefly...is harmless. He has many enemies though, who wish to undermine his plans. I left because of them. I don't want to place my family in danger."

"Can't you just tell Q to leave you alone? Wouldn't you rather be a Klingon?"

"I wish it were that simple, but I'm afraid when Q makes up his mind, he doesn't change it. For years, he ridiculed Captain Picard." I decided against telling my brother of Q's claim that he created our erse. This information might have been too much for Eric to handle.

"I concur with your sister's assessment of Q. And, while I will not give up hope that your parents and your sister, will one day come to their senses, I must concede that for the time being there may be no point of reconciliation. You do not deserve to be punished for it. Would you both like the opportunity to meet privately in a discrete area somewhere on Earth?"

Eric and I shared a look of complete shock before we both blurted out, "Yes!" Then I wrapped my arms around my mentor. "Oh thank you, Data, for giving me back a piece of my family."

"I only hope that your parents will not be too angry with me for arranging this meeting."

I could not believe the sacrifice Data was making for me; risking a longtime friendship to help me. If only I had had the courage to contact them, Data would not have had this choice to make. If either of them had talked to me, though, it would have been to convince me that I would be much happier living the life of a mortal girl on a starship. Listening to their argument would have betrayed my identity.

As I fully rematerialized, I thought about how ironic it was that I was sneaking back aboard the _Enterprise_. Yet I couldn't disagree with Data's logic that while most of the crew was planet bound, the ship was the best place for a clandestine meeting. Only a few crewmembers were aware of my arrival and Data assured me of their promise not to inform my parents of my visit. As I walked down the corridor toward the quarters I used to share with my family, I felt uneasy. What if someone recognized me? What if my parents hadn't actually left?

My worries were ungrounded. Eric had paged me after they had beamed down to San Francisco. Data would keep them occupied for a long while.

I pressed the annunciator and waited for Eric to answer. Although I had walked through this door thousands of times unannounced, I no longer felt comfortable doing so. When Eric answered my page, he acted as cautious as me, glancing in both directions down the corridor before letting me inside.

"Mother said they would be gone for hours," Eric told me. "She begged me to go with them, but I convinced her that I'm a big boy and can take care of myself."

"Good," I said. I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be all right. Oh, I felt so awkward! "I mean...what do you want to do?"

Waving his arms excitedly, Eric pirouetted in the direction of his room. "Let's play a game!"

Of course, such simple logic; a game to help us relax and become comfortable with one another after several months of separation. I followed him into his bedroom where he already had set up a small table with two chairs. A holographic video game player was setting on the table. As we sat down across from one another, Eric flipped on the player and a small three-dimensional image of a Klingon in mok'bara garb appeared.

"I've been mostly playing the warrior's training programs, but there are lots of other games available. What sort of games are you into?"

I stared at my brother, unable to answer and wondered if he was becoming the warrior that father had tried to make out of me. Suddenly, a strong longing to fulfill all their hopes and dreams overcame me. I had no idea that the push and pull of this dilemma...to return or to vanish forever...would overwhelm me. I had made my decision months ago. Hadn't I?

"Shannara?" Eric said, concerned. "Don't leave me. I admit that the Continuum didn't seem like a bad place, but...isn't home better?"

Glancing down at the video player to avoid answering right away, I browsed through the programs. I selected a simulation of a game called Hexa-Match . "This isn't my home anymore," I said as I made the first move. "I wish I were a normal kid, with normal needs."

"You're my big sister," he replied as he studied my move. After sliding one of his pieces across the holographic board, he shrugged. I wasn't sure if he was in doubt of his play or our conversation. "You seem normal to me."

"If I were, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Noticing a weakness in his initial move, I slid one of my pieces into a dominant position. Although Hexa-Match was an easy enough game for kids to learn, most adults had difficulty mastering it. I could not play a fair game with my brother and I regretted that most of all.

"I don't care. You're my sister and I enjoy spending time with you." He moved his second piece, another weak move. "Even if you win a thousand games against me, I'd be honored to lose every time."

As I smiled at my brother, I thought about the Q who had visited me a few days ago. His faction looked at every creature in the multiverse with respect and even awe. If they could exist to protect every cat, every slug, then the least I could do was support my brother. "You can count on me, Eric. I promise. I'll be there for you."

He smiled back. "Just don't be a stranger."

We played games for hours and I even let him win a couple.


	48. Chapter 48: Rational Expressions

Chapter Forty-Eight: "Rational Expressions"

_Oh Eric, if only I could have stayed longer,_ I reminisced three days after my reunion with my brother. Staying would have meant confronting my parents, though, and I was not ready to argue with them again about the Q. So, I had returned to Earth and to the Newton house where I had resumed my studies under Data's supervision.

In reality, I spent my time in my room, researching facts that meant little to me. I finished one report, then another only because such activity kept me grounded. I had no rational reason for avoiding the Continuum other than it would please Data. That it would also please my parents was furthest from my mind.

"_Shannara, could you meet me in the parlor?"_ Data's voice came over the house's intercom system.

I found him sitting in his favorite chair, petting a black cat, which was ensconced on his lap. He puffed at his pipe.

"I finished my report on Jupiter's moons," I told him, trying to sound confident. I was certain that he was about to scold me for hiding in my room.

He removed his pipe with one hand and accepted the data padd with the other. "Thank you, Shannara," he said "I trust you are satisfied with your findings?"

Annoyed that Data had stopped petting it, the cat stretched and jumped off his lap.

"If I'm not satisfied at this point, I never will be," I responded. "I think it's time to let Jupiter rest."

Data chuckled. "Good." He set the assignment on the end table. "I am not giving you a new assignment until tomorrow. Today, we will be having visitors. Commander La Forge and his family will be joining us at lunchtime."

"I thought the Enterprise was departing for Rigel III later today," I said, wondering why the chief engineer would take a pleasure trip right before embarking on a long journey.

"They are. However, Geordi has some important news he would rather share with me in person." He walked up to the mantel and pressed the intercom button. "Jessal, please prepare a lunch today. I am expecting guests at 1300 hours."

I had to laugh at the request. How much preparing did Jessal need to do when replicators were readily at her disposal?

"There'll be a meal fit for kings in the dining hall, sir," the housekeeper replied. "Mark my word."

"Thank you, Jessal. What would I do without you?" He looked back toward me, expectantly.

"I will be a gracious hostess," I promised. "I enjoyed working with Commander La Forge when we charted the pocket wormholes and I look forward to seeing him again." Although sincere, I felt anxious about the meeting. He was a close friend of my parents. What if he shared their view about my involvement with the Q? Once eager to guide me in engineering, La Forge had been relieved when that arrangement had ended. He had tried to hide his growing intimidation of me, but no matter how well he outwardly conducted himself, his inner emotions could not escape my telepathy.

Data nodded. "He has told me that he enjoyed the experience as well." Although I remained dubious, Data seemed not to notice. Snuffing out his pipe, he returned it to its case. "I will be playing with the kittens if you need me for anything." He exited the room.

Jessal had been right about his obsession with the kittens. Data engaged in more play with them than he did talking with me. I sat on the sofa and thought about what to wear for the luncheon. Geordi La Forge was an old and dear friend and wouldn't expect us to greet him too formally. Yet, I didn't feel comfortable in my everyday jumpsuit.

As I contemplated this, a spot began forming on the cushion next to me. Had it already been there? It grew noticeably bigger and changed from black to brown to red. Gasping, I jumped up and watched as the entire sofa turned crimson.

"Q!" I exclaimed, my heart racing. "If you've ruined Data's antique sofa..." If what? With what could I possibly threaten Q? "I'll join another faction." My threat sounded hollow, but after it was spoken, the sofa returned to its original beige color.

Sure I hadn't seen the last of Q's tricks, I looked around the room for other changes. The brass candle holders setting over the mantel had turned purple. Anger flaring, I picked up one of them to examine whether the metal had changed color or if the holders had been painted...not that it made much difference...and verified the former. "Q, this is not funny. These are priceless antiques." Overwhelmed by a sudden dizziness, I clutched at the mantel. "Maybe from your perspective there's no such thing, but mortals value pieces from past centuries." I returned the holder to the mantel and staggered toward the center of the room. "What kind of game are you playing this time, Q? You could at least show yourself."

No Q flashed into the room. Nothing further happened. I glanced back at the candle holders which were once again a natural-brass color. My dizziness abated. Searching the room for the next several minutes, I found nothing else out of the ordinary.

"Since you won't appear Q, I'm going upstairs to tell Data of this behavior."

Despite my knowledge of Q's stubbornness, I held out hope that he would flash before me, until I reached the top landing. Frustrated, I shook my head and approached the cat room. Why was I constantly the object of a Q's games? I would never impress anyone in this verse with Q hanging invisible over my shoulder.

I entered the cat room and found Data on the floor. With three kittens crawling over him, he looked quite silly. I burst into laughter. "They seem to have their run of you."

"You should try playing with them every once in a while, Shannara," he told me. "It is very therapeutic."

Walking up to him, I dropped to my knees and took one of the kittens from him. Caring for lesser lifeforms could make me feel better about myself. As I petted the small creature, I told Data of the Q's latest peculiar game. "What do you suppose they're up to? Q's nothing if not strange, but this was bizarre even for them."

"They probably wish to make a mockery of our luncheon today. They can reek all the havoc on us they want and we will be unable to stop them. However, there is one thing they cannot accomplish: They cannot dampen our spirits if we do not allow them. Geordi understands Q's ways and he will not blame either of us for whatever act Q performs today."

I nodded, although not completely convinced. Data respected me regardless of my involvement with the Q and had trouble realizing that not everyone shared his opinion of me. La Forge might see me as a traitor, to my parents, to the _Enterprise_, to all of my kind. I had chosen to travel through the Continuum of my own free will. And although I longed for the friendship of others, I never regretted becoming Q.

"You're not worthy," someone said, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"What did you say?" I asked, startled.

"I said we should not worry," Data responded.

"No..." I glanced down at the kitten in my arms and it grinned back at me. Either the kitten had miraculously evolved since I picked it up or another Q had invaded my space. I sensed the malevolence scorching my skin like phaser fire. "Data, I have to go," I exclaimed, jumping up. Spooked, the kitten went flying. If I stayed, I'd place Data in danger! I ran out of the room, down the stairs and opened the front door before I stopped to ask myself: What was I doing?

I turned around and saw Data standing at the landing. "You mind telling me what has come over you?"

"Someone is here," I replied, looking around for any further signs of their presence. Although I didn't see anything unusual, I sensed...something. "Maybe several Q. I don't know what they plan to do." Shaking my head, I didn't know whether to run back toward Data or to flash out. Would they follow me or stay behind to destroy the verse I had been born into? "I don't want another battle like the one at Jannaran Falls." Then louder, to include my unknown enemy, I added, "Show yourself! Deal with me face to face. None of this hide and seek, you cowards!"

"Shannara," Data interrupted. He had reached the bottom step. "Stop and consider who you are inviting."

Inviting! Was he implying that I wanted to initiate a battle? "I'm not like Q. I want peace. I'm sensing others. Wherever I go, Q follow!" I turned back toward the open door. "I'm going for a walk. Please don't try to stop me. I'll be back in time for the luncheon." I walked no more than two hundred meters, half-turned to make sure Data had not followed me, then Q-flashed to the Continuum. Someone was playing a game with me and I was determined to find out who it was.

Even after an infinite number of trips inside the Continuum, every flash seemed to paint a different canvas. Every Q who had come into existence brought a new idea as to the nature of the Continuum. I hadn't yet figured out what I expected from the Continuum and with this indecisiveness, I feared that I would become a lost Q, eternally trapped as Q had predicted.

Another time this fate might have concerned me, but now, I had other worries to occupy me. I found myself standing before three Q, two men and a woman. They were dressed in terracotta suits and each had an open manila folder before him. We were inside a small room with drab brown walls, its only furnishing the table at which they sat. A single window offered a view of a garden of flowers, a striking contrast to our immediate surroundings. What had motivated them to create this version of the Continuum? What did it represent?

There was no chair for me and although I could have easily produced one, I sensed these Q would have frowned on such a blatant disregard for their authority. So I clutched my hands together in front of me so as to indicate that I had nothing to hide. I felt like a prisoner on trial.

"We weren't finished reviewing your case," the man on the right said. His long grey hair was pulled back. He pointed a long, bony finger at me. "You want us to be thorough, don't you?"

"You've been spying on me, messing with the Newton house!"

"We have been monitoring you, nothing more. If you weren't so hell-bent on stifling yourself, your precious Newton house would be left alone."

"Stifling my—"

"She doesn't care. Faction 13's already accepted her," the man on the left said. He appeared young with a crew cut and taller than the others.

"I have not joined any faction!" I said defensively.

"Don't you know anything?" the woman asked. Her dark hair brushed against her silk jacket, her Asian features wrinkled into a scowl. "We're talking about the Continuum. The Continuum! Have you not been admitted into the Continuum?" Her face grew bright red and I feared she would cast me out if I didn't deliver the answer she wanted.

"Well, Q..." I began, not sure what I wanted to say.

"Q!" the one on the right exclaimed with a laugh. "What does he know? He thinks he can rescue our people from chaos and reunite all the factions under one government." He lifted several papers from his folder and gripped them tightly. "This is how it's been for seven-billion years. And who gets stuck with the paperwork?" He tossed the papers and they fell haphazzardly onto the floor. "Why do you believe you are so worthy?"

Before I could answer, the other man was blurting out a question of his own. "What reason do you even have to live?"

I raised my hands to stop the woman before she blurted out her own inquiry. "As far as being worthy, I'm sure I'm at least as worthy as any one of you. As for living, I'm not about to commit suicide, so you're just going to have to deal with me. Now answer a question for me: have you been playing your Q games with me?"

"No!" all three exclaimed in unison.

"I assure you that we take our role within the Continuum very seriously," the woman responded. "We do not play games like so many other Q."

"You are a waste of our time if you haven't figured it out already," the younger-looking Q said. "You are stifling your creativity! It is our duty to weed out all but the most respectable Q. You have created nothing…nothing important anyway," he amended.

"Tell us why you spend a great deal of your time in a single verse?" the elder asked. "That's not very practical."

"There are many other Q who do the same," I protested.

"A worthless lot they are! If you spent any amount of time with any of them, you'd realize how dull they are. They wallow in monotony. Hardly worthy of Continuum membership, but 13 admitted them anyway."

"That's why we came along," the woman said, "to weed out Faction 13's mistakes."

"To protect the Continuum from being run amok from those like you," the other male elaborated. "Purple candleholders, how absurd," he mumbled.

"Those like me? I'm a thirteen-year old half-Klingon girl. Do you expect all Q to conform to your standards? You might as well populate the Continuum with paper-doll cutouts. Or are you really afraid someone like me will bring about the reform this verse has needed for millennia?" All three laughed, but I continued, raising my voice to be heard. "Is it because I'm empathic? Most of the other Q I've met have been covetous of that ability."

"I assure you, not us," the woman said smugly. "We could care less whether you sense that we're happy or sad. You say you rarely leave home. What have you created? What have you accomplished? What good could you possibly provide the Continuum?"

"You've already judged me. Nothing I say will convince you of my worth." I fixed the woman sternly, challenging her to deny my accusation. She stared back, not budging. "Now are you going to sentence me as well?" I braced myself for a trip to a penalty box. I had the impression that their faction had entrapped many Q for no greater crimes than choosing the wrong faction.

"What other qualities do you possess?" she continued, ignoring my question. "Are your people known for their intellect? From what I hear, Klingons show more of a tendency for barbarism."

I resisted letting out a hearty Betazoid laugh. "Please tell me you're smart enough not to judge an individual based on their entire race? Besides, I'm also part human and part Betazoid. I possess a multitude of qualities. Some you might even find useful."

The woman laughed. "We've heard more than enough about humans. Q's involvement with them has nearly made a mockery of the Q."

Placing my hands on my hips in defiance, I concentrated on a quip that would put this trio in their place. Nothing came to mind. Instead I asked, "Do you know who's been playing games with me?"

"Don't you?" the Q on the left asked.

The three huddled together to confer and I waited impatiently for them to face me again. Were they deliberating about how to answer me or deciding on my fate?

The woman addressed me: "We will take your application into consideration. You'll have a thousand years to ponder the answer to your question. Now be gone!" She waved her hand and suddenly, I was hurdled into a dark and damp place.

I attempted three times to Q-flash and three times, I failed. _A thousand years!_ echoed through my mind. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. I was inside an enclosed cave no more than four meters in diameter. I scaled its slippery rock surface. If I could discover the source of the water, I would find an outlet. This, too, proved futile. The Q, using delusion and trickery, seemingly defied the laws of nature. I was cast inside a penalty box and powerless.

"Q!" I yelled, vainly. Minutes ticked by. I contemplated the duration of my stay. I could remain centuries inside this penalty box before rescue.

Did Faction 99 plan to keep me here until they finished evaluating my application? _How long will that take?_ I wondered. I crossed my arms in a feeble attempt to battle the cold nipping at me and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Data," I mumbled. Knowing my absence would disappoint him bothered me most of all. But some Q were far more powerful than I was.

As my fingers and toes grew numb, an hour passed, perhaps more. I called out for forgiveness until my voice grew hoarse. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against the cavern wall.

"My apologies for taking so long to answer your plea," someone said. "I was busy helping an Araknian out of a tight squeeze."

"Q!" I said, recognizing the voice of the entity who had helped me at the Market Day Fair. "I thought no one could hear me. This place is a prison."

"Dear, this is your penalty box; not mine." He placed a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. "I am able to come and go as I please."

I strained to see him in the dark. Reaching out, I groped for his hand as though it would prevent him from leaving me. Never had I felt so lonely, so desperate for company. "Please, don't leave me here!. What have I done wrong to deserve this punishment?"

"When it comes to Q, that you simply exist is reason enough for her. Faction 99 may not decide on your case for a thousand years, and Q would be content to leave you in this dungeon for the duration." He paused as though taking a better look around. "You are lucky they sent you here. There are far worse penalty boxes than this one."

"A thousand years! You have to help me!"

"That is why I am here. I told you that you could call on me whenever you needed help. My sweet child, I meant it. Now close your eyes."

Although I didn't understand the demand, I was too desperate to leave this dark prison to argue. A slight jolt, uncharacteristic of a normal Q-flash, spun me out of the penalty box and through the threads. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was alone lying on my bed. "Thank you, Q," I said and stood up. The room began spinning and I clutched at the headboard until the dizziness subsided. What power had Q tapped into to help me escape the penalty box?

"Computer, what is the date and time?" I asked once fully recovered.

"_The date is March 25__th__, 2386. The time is 12:54,_" the computer droned.

I had six minutes before the scheduled luncheon. I could not believe my luck! Hopefully, our guests had not arrived. Using the power of the Q, I changed my outfit into a pair of Khakis and a silk blouse. I glanced at my image in the mirror, relieved that I was once again a powerful Q. Satisfied, I dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

A blaze of vibrant pinks and purples assaulted me from the parlor. "Not now, Q!" I exclaimed, grinning. My suspicions grew as to whose handiwork I was viewing. I'd deal with that later.

As I stepped outside, I discovered that our guests had arrived. Geordi La Forge and his wife, Leah were talking with Data while their three children were checking out the surroundings, playing with the yard decorations as though they were toys. The youngest was chasing a black and white kitten. I walked up to them. "Hello Brett," I said. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged without making eye contact with me and placed his hands in his pocket. Awkwardly, he walked a few meters away from me. What had he been told about me?

I turned to his sisters, hoping since they were younger that they wouldn't be as influenced by rumors. "Rebecca, Sydney, how do you like Earth?"

"Fine," Rebecca said while her sister responded, "It's 'kay," at the same time.

The adults halted their conversation and looked in our direction. I sensed mixed emotions coming from Geordi La Forge. Although he didn't trust Q, he was ambivalent about me. After all, I was only a child and the daughter of two of his dearest friends. He approached us and picked up four-year old Sydney. I expected him to whisk her away, to protect her from the horrible creature I'd become.

"Syd, tell her about the horses you saw at the preservation park," he coaxed his daughter.

"There was a brown one and a white one," she responded, looking at her daddy.

"It was grey!" Rebecca argued.

"What matters is they were beautiful creatures," their father said, halting the argument. "And that we had fun riding and grooming them. Now this is our last day on Earth, probably for quite some time and I hope that we can all enjoy this visit." He looked at me, including me in their conversation.

Data and La Forge's wife came up to stand behind him. "Jessal should have your meal prepared by now," Data said. "Why not continue our chat inside, at the dining table?"

Geordi and Leah nodded their agreement. I, however, hesitated wondering whether Q's artistic work was still on display. Slowly, I nodded and we followed Data inside. To my relief, everything in the downstairs seemed normal and I was not faced with explaining everything to our guests. I had no idea why Q was playing this particular game.

We made our way into the dining room where Jessal was setting the last of our food on the table. "Welcome," she said. "Enjoy your meal." She moved toward the door.

"Jessal," Data said. "Stay and eat with us."

She smiled her appreciation, hesitating at the door. She wondered if it would be appropriate for a servant to mingle with the guests. Data would not have offered if he though so and Jessal joined us at the table.

As the food was passed around, first to our guests and then to Data, Jessal and me, I inconspicuously used the power of the Q to allow myself to feel hunger. Eating was a pleasure I had not indulged in since the first night here. I savored every bite.

During lunch, the conversation remained light, with Data and Geordi mostly discussing interesting missions from the time they had served together. When Jessal brought out dessert, cherry pie and ice cream, Geordi changed the subject.

"Data," the commander began, "I guess now is as a good a time as any to tell you why Leah and I wanted to meet with you today." He reached out to grasp Leah's hand. "We've been discussing it for the past few months and two weeks ago, I put in my notice. I'm retiring from Starfleet."

"We found a beautiful home on Rigel III," Leah said.

"And we're going to get horses," Sydney chimed in.

Her big sister nudged her with annoyance. "Daddy didn't say we could yet!"

After the group enjoyed a chuckle, Leah continued: "It's a close commute to the Daystrom Institute." She let out a deep sigh, obviously anxious to share some news of her own. "They've asked me to come back with a very sweet offer. I said, 'yes.'"

"Leah wants to get back into engineering research, and I, well...I'm ready to live out a dream I've been thinking about for years. I never told you Data that I fantasized about writing one of the greatest novels of the galaxy. I had a passion for engineering and I knew there was not enough time in my life to fulfill both dreams, so I saw no point in telling people. Although I expect to live a long while yet, I'm no longer a young man possessed with unlimited energy. Writing will be more relaxing for me than the hustle and bustle of a starship."

"That is quite an inspiring dream," Data responded. "I understand about life changes, having made one myself. Humans are living longer life spans than they were centuries ago. It is rational to expect to begin a second career when you have tired of the first. I wish you well, both of you."

"Can I say something?" I asked, and all the adults looked in my direction. "Don't ever regret making this change. Find the time to explore not only your surroundings, but yourselves and your children. No matter what career you choose now or in the future, never place it above your family." I lowered my gaze to my plate, biting at my lip in shame. "Sometimes, there is no turning back."

"We'll certainly take your advice under consideration," Geordi promised.

An awkward silence fell across the table and I was sure someone would bring up my strained relationship with my parents. They were thinking about it.

"Speaking of family matters, Data." The commander cleared his throat awkwardly. "You have heard that Picard is now residing on the Akodian homeworld, so he can work more closely with them?" After Data nodded, he continued. "Beverly is running a medical ship for Starbase 17. Word is that they haven't been together for months. It's placing a strain on their relationship. I'm worried that divorce may be in their future."

"They're allowing their careers to get in the way," I said. I remembered my time with them and how comfortable they had seemed in each other's company. Why had they, like so many others, placed their careers above their relationship? "My parents, how are they?" I prayed that the rift I'd created had not placed a strain on their marriage. Although I could not reach a compromise with them, it had never been my wish to see them unhappy.

Geordi was taken aback by the question, but recovered quickly. "They're both well. I won't lie to you and say they've never been better. They miss you terribly. If you could only meet them halfway..."

"Commander, they won't even meet me a tenth of the way." I held my breath, then let it out in a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. Thank you for trying. You may send them my love." I addressed Data, sitting next to me. "May I be excused now?"

He nodded and said, "Thank you, Shannara, for being a courteous hostess."

I wiped my mouth with my cloth napkin and stood. "It was nice seeing all of you again," I told Geordi and Leah. "Good luck with your future."

Leaving them behind, I returned to my bedroom. I was near tears and I didn't know if I was angry with my parents for not contacting me while they had been on Earth or because I was angry with myself for allowing the distance in the first place. Reaching the sanctity of my room, I cried mercilessly as I hadn't done since I was a little girl. I had not realized that seeing Geordi La Forge would have affected me in this way.

The _Enterprise_ hadn't left Earth yet. There was still time to make amends! I wiped at my face, mentally writing a message to my parents. _Dear Mother and father: As you probably know, Geordi La Forge paid Data and me a visit today..._

My computer console suddenly was a misshapen glob. "All right, Q," I said. "I suppose I can be grateful that you did none of this in front of my guests, but enough is enough. Come here now and explain yourself to me!" When he did not comply, I approached my console and brought my hand up to where the viewscreen used to be. "I want to contact my parents!" I felt a strange tingly sensation and jerked my hand back. I did not sense any Q now, nor had I earlier, I realized. Was I causing the distortions? I wondered as I examined my hand thoroughly and noticed no physical changes.

I recalled something Q from Faction 99 had asked earlier. She had asked what I had created; what I had accomplished. If this was a demonstration of the best I could do, then I understood why Faction 99 was reluctant to admit me into the Continuum.

As I sat on my bed, having given up on contacting my parents, my computer returned to normal. I could write that message now. So why was I not getting back up? Wringing my fingers, I realized that not even the power of the Q could make me send that message...no matter how much I wanted to. All hope of living a normal childhood had faded.

"Who needs normal?" I asked myself aloud, thinking I might convince myself. "Normal is so boring." I raised my hand and Q-flashed into a rainbow world. I swirled my arms around creating funny shapes. Using the power of the Q, I reshaped my own image and glided through this strange world like a worm burrowing through the earth. After a while in one world, I Q-flashed onto the next. I moved on from one world to the next, changing the shape of my surroundings as well as my own image. I could be anywhere, be anything at any time I desired. I was Q. Faction 99 would just have to get used to me.

I was Q!


	49. Chapter 49: To the Power of Q

Chapter Forty-Nine: "To the Power of Q

"Shannara," I heard someone calling out to me.

At first, I couldn't figure out where he was. I had entered the perfect place to practice the power of the Q: a barren world with no life other than a hardy tuft of grass. I could make this world my own, spring it into action.

"Shannara," the person called again.

This time I recognized Data's voice. How was it carrying through the multiverse? I wanted to hear it; I wanted to go to him, but something about this verse held me. I could hardly bear to leave it incomplete. It needed me to bring it to life.

"Shannara, where are you?"

"I'm here!" I yelled back to my own surprise. Could I trust letting him into my world? Using the power of the Q, I reached out and pulled Data inside the verse with me.

"Where is here?" Data asked, quickly regaining his equilibrium. As an android, he was impervious to many of the perils encountered by mortals. I had to remember that he was not unbreakable.

"This is an abandoned verse that I happened upon while floating through the threads. He made no reply, instead furrowing his brow. "That probably makes no sense to you. A thread by definition of the Continuum is the physical matter that joins each verse to the next. We can Q-flash to any specific point inside the multiverse by traveling through the threads, but I thought it would be fun to randomly explore. Someone created this verse, then failed to give it proper life." I paused, pondering what I was doing with Data. "You are angry because I pulled you through the threads."

"On the contrary. While I have never approved of Q's interest in you, I must admit that I am curious to learn more about the nature of the Continuum."

"I wish my parents shared your curiosity. They'd be happy to deny that the Continuum exists."

"To deny that something exists does not make it so," Data said philosophically. "I am happy to finally see a piece of the Continuum. When I could not locate you, I assumed you were somewhere inside the Continuum. I did not know if you would hear me."

"I must have powers beyond my reckoning, because I was astounded that I heard you as well." I stepped away from him, trying to envision this world's metamorphism. "Actually, this isn't the Continuum. The Continuum and the multiverse are not the same at all. The Continuum is only a single verse among a multitude of verses that are strung together, loosely in many places, by the threads."

"Ahh," Data said with realization as he scanned our surroundings. "This is not a very interesting place," he concluded. "Yet if this is a verse, this must only be one planet among countless others."

I shook my head. "The physical nature of many verses is far different from the one we're used to. There are some verses so small that you can't enter them corporeally.

Data nodded as he processed this information. "It seems there is much I do not realize about the nature of the multiverse. We are alone here?"

"Yes." I probed the world, knowing I would sense no other life forms. "No one has been here for millennia. Aside from being dreary, it's perfectly safe." I had no proof of my claim. The verse appeared abandoned, but another Q could have easily used it as a hideaway in the far distant or recent past and not have left a modicum of evidence that they'd been here. "I think it's a shame; creating a verse, then not caring for it." I reached a hand out to Data. "Not very interesting, you say?"

I clicked my free hand several times and with each click, new scenery appeared. A large oak tree grew ten meters in front of us followed by several smaller trees and a stream running between them. A multitude of flowers poked their heads out from the blades of grass. I thought about adding people and animals, then discarded the notion. Why ruin this private moment with my mentor? So often of late he had been taken away from me either by the university or his damnable cats. When I was done, I'd created a world overgrown with plant life.

"Well, it is certainly more colorful," Data offered.

"It still doesn't impress you? Would you rather see the Continuum?"

"Yes, I would!" he responded eagerly.

I had not expected Data to embrace the idea. Briefly, I wondered why he'd voiced so little curiosity of the Continuum while mentoring me on board the _Enterprise._

"I will give you a tour. You are aware of the time distortion, though" I reminded him unnecessarily. "I will try to moderate its passage, but I haven't fully mastered how to do that yet."

"I am sure you will not keep me long. However, my students are out for spring break and there is time to kill as they are fond of saying."

"Oh good," I said and clicked my fingers again. We Q-flashed out of my masterpiece and onto a dirt road that seemed not to lead anywhere. A few trees lined the otherwise bare path.

"Where are we?" Data asked, dubious that such a dull place could be the infamous Continuum.

"This is only a modicum of what the Continuum is made up of. I can take you further inside the Continuum if you like. The Continuum is a vast verse, of which every corner would take a few million years to explore. There are even a few places one can go and almost assuredly not be discovered. Q evaded me for a year in one of these places. Well, maybe 'evaded' is a bit harsh. But I could not contact him during that time. A Q with fiery-red hair told me that he was somewhere inside the Continuum, working on strategies. I've come to know this messenger almost as well as Q."

"And you are certain that you can trust her?"

I hesitated, thinking about each of Red's visits and my mind wandered to the time when she popped in on my conversation with the Queen of Faction 1010. "Yes, I'm quite certain of it."

"If it is possible, I would like to meet her." I frowned at Data dubiously. "Why would you want to meet her?"

"Not to report back to your parents, I assure you. I would like to better know the people and places you call home in both verses."

"Oh, well, perhaps I will introduce you to Q sometime. For now, would you take me to a more interesting spot inside the Continuum?"

With a Q-flash, I brought my android friend to the place where Q had attempted to mend our relationship, inside the judge's chambers. While Data looked around, I could peruse those Q law books I'd eyed during my previous visit.

"This is Q's invention. He once placed humanity on trial and I wouldn't blame you if you are suspicious of his motives for constructing an elaborate courthouse."

"He does have a track record of judging people based on his high standards."

"True. He built this courthouse for the Continuum. He means to use it for conferences with impressionable factions who may join him in the cause toward reunification." I removed one of the law books from the shelf and brought it over to the desk. "This book along with four others details the laws governing the Continuum. Despite numerous differences between the factions there are still enough regulations within the Continuum to fill five books."

Data came to my side to peer over my shoulder as I began reading aloud:

"No Q shall destroy the Continuum, its territories or any creations within. This includes the White Halls of Justice, Gate of Origin, and all penalty boxes. It does not exclude anything within the boundaries of the threads of the Continuum. Alterations are permitted in accordance with guidance set henceforth:

1. All alterations must serve a purpose.

2. No alteration may be undone without just cause. If necessary, a just-cause hearing will determine validity.

3. No alteration may interfere with the threads of the multiverse."

I paused. "It's quite verbose," I said as I flipped through some pages. "The conditions go on for several pages."

"Perhaps you should take the tome back with you and read it at your leisure."

I read only a moment more before pausing again. "You don't want to stay here and read through an entire rule book?" I realized, snapping the book closed. "My apologies, Data. You came here to explore the wonders of the Continuum and I take you to the most aseptic place inside the Continuum. Does it say anything about me if I tell you that I found it exciting when Q brought me here? Maybe he is better with presentation than I am. He made this courtroom sound so appealing." Fondly, I remembered sitting at the judge's thrown.

"Where are these places the book speaks of?" Data asked. "Have you been any of to them?"

"I've been to the White Walls of Justice. You'd find it less exciting than this place. Q brought me there during my first visit inside the Continuum. A long white corridor leads to a guarded room where the leader of Faction 1 is held. Several doors lead to windowless rooms along the way, but if you enter one, the only way out is through a Q-flash. The white is so blinding that it drives you mad. I've traveled there once since and I'm in no hurry to go back again."

"What about the Gate of Origin?"

"I've never been there. I'm not sure if I could find it."

I found the section on the Gate of Origin and began reading. I had read about six sentences when Data placed his hand across the page.

"Why not try?" he asked.

"Reading about it is not much of an adventure, is it?" I admitted. "Perhaps if we explore together, the Continuum would be more exciting for the both of us."

I responded and getting up, I returned the book to the shelf. I clicked my fingers and brought us to a tiny run-down shack. "I don't think this is it!" Subsequent Q-flashes took us to a forested area, a pond and a room with very odd angles and no furnishings.

"You are having no luck," Data said as he leaned against the wall to avoid smacking his head on the angled ceiling. "Perhaps, I should have allowed you to continue reading."

"Do you want me to give up?" I asked.

Before Data could respond, a female Q with short grey hair flashed into the room. "What are you doing here?" she demanded angrily. "This is my room! You're in violation of Article 10, Subsection 3."

I had no idea what she meant I needed to memorize every law within the Continuum as soon as possible. "We didn't mean to come here," I said in our defense. "We're looking for the Gate of Origin."

"You will never find it. Nothing is more protected inside the Continuum than the Gate of Origin. The first Q created the gate when he opened the Continuum for membership. Once Q flocked through the gate until Q defected and formed the first faction. Q closed the gate that day and hasn't let a soul through since."

"He didn't close the Continuum to new members, though," I responded.

"No, but he should have. Then pesky Q like you wouldn't butt in where you don't belong. Now leave my room before I send you someplace you _really_ don't want to go."

"Take us anywhere, Shannara," Data insisted.

Almost in the same instant, I was clicking my fingers and sending us to a small island overgrown with trees, flowering plants and vines. We hacked away some vines with our hands to clear a path.

"Interesting," I said as we peered on at several Q who were pacing along a path about ten meters in front of us. One by one, they disappeared between the trees, but the procession continued and appeared unending. "Do you want to ask them what they're doing?"

"No. Maybe careful observation is in order," Data responded. "What do you sense from them?"

"They're a distraction away from something someone wants to keep hidden." I furrowed my brow as though the behavior could help me probe deeper into their minds. They are so determined on this one task that none of them are thinking about anything else. We could fall into line with them without provoking the slightest reaction."

"Are you certain of this?"

Raising my eyebrows at my android mentor, I suddenly dreaded that I'd made a grievous miscalculation. The next time I got hurdled inside a penalty box, Q might not come to my rescue. "I'm surrounding us with a Q-net," I told Data. "It may not hold up against other Q, so be prepared for anything." How exactly was he to prepare? I wondered silently.

"Very well. You take the lead." Data gestured for me to walk ahead of him.

As we approached the procession, I noticed that the Q were evenly spaced three meters apart. Would our closing the gap distort the pattern? We slipped in between two Q, Data right behind me, and I expected the line to halt. Instead, as we kept pace, I noticed the gap between myself and the Q in front of me slowly widening until it was approximately three meters. I glanced back and noticed that while Data was still no more than a meter away from me, the gap behind him and the next Q had also widened to three meters.

We continued on at a steady pace, wending through the trees. "They are behaving like the Borg," I whispered.

"Let us hope you are wrong about that," Data responded.

None of the Q around us reacted to our disruption.

We followed them through the trees and up an acclivity that led to a two-story building with a set of double doors. From one side of the double doors, Q were stepping inside and from the other door, Q were exiting.

"Let's enter," I said and Data eagerly followed. As I drew closer, I felt more and more like a Borg drone and as we entered the surreal world of this curious faction, I studied the room cast in shadows, lit only by candlelight. The room was at least fifty meters square and twenty meters high. The walls were lined with ornate vases, sculptures and other highly decorative items. Many of these decorations appeared very old, and I was curious as to whether they had been handcrafted.

Also intrigued by the wall ornaments, Data took a step out of line to afford a closer look.

Suddenly, the Q behind Data halted and he and the Q behind him collided. "What is the meaning of this?" the Q demanded, showing the first signs of intelligence. "The chain must not be broken at any cost! Proceed! Now!"

Apparently, joining the procession was not as much a violation as leaving it was! Data quickly stepped back into line and we continued on as though nothing had happened to break up the rhythm.

I had no idea yet what the purpose of this march was and as I caught up with the Q ahead of me, I mentally went through the list of factions trying to determine which could be involved in this bizarre ritual. The march led us along a winding path through the room past several exhibits. I saw a life-sized sculpture of a chubby man holding a plate in his outstretched hand. On the plate, a few coins apparently had been given to him as an offering. Toward the center of the room were three folding tables. Covered with delicately-laced tablecloths. On top of the fine fabrics, were more decorative items set up as though up for sale. Some of the items were better crafted than others, indicating that they were either from different cultures or different periods of the same culture.

"What do you make of this?" I asked Data without looking back at him.

"I do not yet understand their behavior," my android mentor responded. "This is obviously a museum, but I do not recognize the cultures of any artifacts. It appears that the Q have even more bizarre idiosyncrasies than I have previously witnessed."

As he spoke, we passed the next table, which held an assortment of ceramic cups and mugs that were painted with either floral or what appeared to be some type of religious design. We continued on and I briefly studied each display as we passed it.

We neared the back end of the room and I fixed on the far white wall, which juxtaposed against the cream color of the other three walls, it suddenly led me to thoughts about the White Walls of Justice. Were they and the Gate of Origin not both created by the Consortium? Most likely, they had been masterminded by the being who created the Continuum. A white wall inside the Continuum might even be his marking.

"I think the Consortium created this place," I exclaimed.

"Who?" Data asked.

Of course! He didn't understand what I was referring to, since I'd made up the nicknames for each faction to keep them straight in my mind. "I'm sorry. The Consortium is the nickname I gave to the first faction inside the Continuum. The passage I read in the law book explained that they created the Gate of Origin. They closed the Gate of Origin millions of years ago when some Q felt that the Continuum was populated enough. The first Q disagreed and so the first faction split occurred. I believe the Consortium is trying to keep others away from it."

We wended our way to the other side and were nearing the exit door. I really did not want to leave this place, but what would happen if I tried to break formation? I needed to know what was beyond that white wall!

"If the Q who started the Consortium created the Gate of Origin to welcome new Q," Data began, and the first faction split occurred because some Q wanted to close the Continuum to new membership, then why would the Consortium hide the gate from new Q? Would the second faction not be the ones more likely to keep the whereabouts of the gate unknown?"

Data had a point. "You're right. Faction 2 would have more reason to hide the whereabouts of the gate. This entire display is a decoy to keep us oblivious to the true nature of this island." Defiantly, I stepped out of line and rushed toward the back of the room, pushing my way through the center of the wall. I passed through it easily enough, but when I reached the other side and turned around, I realized that Data had not followed me through. My action had been so impetuous that I had forgotten that Data wouldn't be able to pass through behind me.

"Data!" I yelled. Preoccupied by his absence, it was a moment before I noticed the structure standing about a hundred meters away shrouded by a cloud of mist. About thirty meters tall and nearly as wide, the structure appeared to be made from gold-pressed latinum. "The Gate of Origin," I mumbled. If it were not for being worried about my friend, I would have stepped closer to the gate. Instead, I turned around and walked back through the wall.

It was fortuitous that I chose to see to my friend's safety, for several Q had broken formation to surround the android. "Sorry to break up the party," I said, barging through the crowd, "but we were leaving." With a Q-flash, I sent Data and me back to my bedroom. "I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

"Agreed. Although I am curious as to whether you discovered what it was they were hiding," the android requested.

"It was the Gate of Origin! I was this close to it when I turned back to help you. I think I could have walked right through it." Walking up to my console, I checked the date and time. "We were gone for a little over twenty-six hours."

"Good. Then most of my vacation still remains."

"You will likely never wish to return to the Continuum after what I just put you through."

"I have not yet reached that conclusion. In many situations, It is best not to make hasty decisions. You meant well and I do not believe I was ever in any grave danger."

"Oh how I wish you could have walked through the wall with me. If you had only seen the Gate of Origin. It was so beautiful! I'd give my eyeteeth to see what was on the other side!"

"You are excited, understandably so, but do not be too quick to assume that just because you found something that you can immediately make use of it. That grey-haired Q told us that the Q who created the gate closed it a long time ago. How do you propose that you were going to open it?"

"I don't know, but I intend to go back and find out."

"Now?" Data asked with alarm.

I thought about it for a moment. "No, if I return now, they'll expect me. But someday when they begin letting their guard down, I'll be the Q that they should have looked out for."

"Why is it so important to have the gate reopened? Are you engaging in a game of power play?

"I suppose I would have to answer 'yes.' Q wants me to join him in a political campaign to bring all the factions together. He believes that my telepathic abilities will be essential in reunifying the Continuum. The risk was great enough during the battle at Jannaran Falls and it could only get exponentially riskier."

"Shannara, you know that I, as do all the other adults who care for you, wish that you could abolish the Continuum from your life. Unlike most, I am able to set my emotions aside to consider your motives rationally. My main concern, listening to you now, is that you may hold more importance to the Continuum than the Continuum holds for you. Do not make any compromises unnecessarily."

"Thanks for the advice Data. I've come this far and I'm still spending most of my time in this verse. I don't trust the Q, not any of them completely. However," I began, pausing to collect my thoughts, "I think that distrust is exactly what has brought the Continuum to its current state. Maybe if a few Q started believing in one another, there would be less struggle for power."

"You probably are right and the Continuum may be a better place with you in it, but it would be a sad thing for this verse to lose you. And I would truly miss you."

I reached out a hand and grasped Data's. "No matter what decisions I make, I promise to always come back to see you, my one true friend."

"


	50. Chapter 50: Minus Signs

Chapter Fifty: "Minus Signs"

After my journey into the Continuum with Data, I made many more trips throughout the multiverse including several to the Continuum, but I did not attempt to return to the island where the Gate of Origin was being guarded. Occasionally, I offered to bring Data with me. He declined any follow up visits to the Continuum. I spent a great deal of time in the judge's chambers reading about the laws of the land. The knowledge would one day come in handy. I didn't yet know that it would also save my life.

The winter semester ended at Cambridge and fell into the summer hiatus. Data was not lecturing any classes during the summer interim. However, he made several trips to the campus to offer group tutoring sessions to calculus students. Even though, I was quite capable of independent study, I was jealous of the time Data spent with other students. They needed his advice more than I did.

Throughout the summer, I remained in my android friend's home and yet we didn't see much of each other. I felt lonely (except on the few occasions when Q popped in). Unlike before when he was avoiding me, Q came to visit without an agenda. Maybe he was lonely, too. Data suggested that I venture outside of the house and meet more people.

"You are a bright girl," Shannara," he told me, "far beyond your years, but you still have much to learn about socializing."

With Data's advice echoing in my mind, I joined a holonovel club, of which I was the youngest attending member. We met once a week to interact inside holoprograms of the latest contemporary novels. I was often assigned the character of a bratty child and although I complained the other members thought the parts were befitting of me. I tolerated this for several weeks during which, my fourteenth birthday passed and fall classes began at Cambridge. I quit the group and began looking for another interest to occupy my free time.

While I was seeking a new hobby, someone else had other plans for me.

"I heard about your little escapade on Enigma Island," the queen said, popping in on me. She had not paid me a visit, since I'd left Betazed.

I was in the kitchen preparing a chef's salad. While replicators had negated the need for kitchens, this house had been built centuries before the device's invention and the original floor plan was maintained for historical reasons. Occasionally, I not only enjoyed eating, but preparing authentic food as well. "That was months ago," I told her as I wiped my hands with a towel. "Why are you only now having an issue with it?"

"You've experienced the time distortions of the multiverse. Months for you may seem like a day or two for others." Without an invitation, she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. "Have you returned to learn more about the Gate of Origin?"

"No. I don't think Faction 2 will let me have access."

"I thought you had more gumption than that!"

"I have lots of gumption!" I protested. "If I'd gone back, I would have fallen into a trap. They would have been expecting me. I am smarter than I look." She did not think me stupid or even a coward, I sensed. What were her motives for bringing up the Gate of Origin? "Why do you care whether I return to the Gate of Origin? You're not in favor of reactivating it. Are you?"

"Ha! As if that would ever happen!"

"Q told me you went there after you left the Angles of Dread. Since you'd invaded her space, she made it her business to follow you halfway there. She hovered across the threads, making sure that you weren't about to attempt to usurp her room."

"Let me guess, she's a member of your faction."

The Queen raised her eyebrows. "She is one of my fiercest allies. When she notices the slightest discrepancy among the threads, she tells me immediately."

"She thought I was a discrepancy? Why would I want to take over her room? It looked rather useless to me."

The Queen of Spades let out a deep throaty laugh. "You are so naive. One day, perhaps, you will understand that the physical laws of the Continuum operate like no other verse. What may hold no value here, could be quite invaluable over there. You don't even realize what you have at your disposal or what you have the power to take."

"I suppose you are here to teach me about the physical laws of the Continuum...that is if I join your faction. I've already read about the laws imposed by Q, by the way. And if I now let you mentor me, who will gain more from that arrangement, you are me? I know the answer. You need me far more than I need you. You want to capitalize on my telepathic ability, just like other Q dying to have me join their faction."

"All right, I'll admit that your telepathy would be our greatest asset should you join Faction 1010. I'll even admit that my intent is to use it to protect and to procure a stronger foothold in the Continuum."

I was flabbergasted. I had not expected she would acknowledge her agenda so openly.

With a nod, she declared her sincerity. "One further offer, should you join me, I'll make you my equal. You can stand beside me and together we will proclaim Faction 1010's superiority inside the Continuum."

A tempting offer, I thought, mulling it over. "You may mean what you say, but there's really only room for one queen on the thrown."

The queen slammed her hands down on the table. "Always such a smart ass," she said. Her anger, to my surprise, turned into a smile. "You remind me of myself in my youth...so long ago. Maybe I wouldn't want your loyalty so badly if you weren't as stubborn as me."

"Oh you'd want me," I replied, smirking. "Don't you dare deny it. I am the only telepath in the Continuum. You wouldn't allow pride to stand in the way of taking advantage of that."

"Today must be my day for accepting my weaknesses. See what you've brought me to? She leaned forward, her hands clasped together as though praying. "I'm practically on my knees, begging for your cooperation."

"Let's entertain the notion that your cause is more worthy than Q's. How do you plan to educate me and more importantly, when will you introduce me to the other members of Faction 1010? Will they accept me as your equal; their superior?" I was playing a dangerous game, but felt that I needed to learn as much as possible about the inner workings of her faction and there was only one way to accomplish that...infiltration. Fortunately, I was the telepath.

"First, I would show you around portions of the Continuum occupied by members of Faction 1010 and personally introduce you to some of my most loyal subjects. Second, I would assemble a meeting at the Grand Q Hall and properly introduce you to the masses."

I wondered if the Grand Q Hall was the place where I'd been tested during my first visit to the Continuum. I asked, "Have I been to the Grand Q Hall?"

"Yes. That is where you were placed in the spotlight and given your thousand-years probation. When you are ready–"

"Nothing pressing at the moment," I said, ashamed by my eagerness and hoping she would not become suspicious. "Why not introduce me now?" I raised my eyebrows. "Unless you don't trust my motivation." The last, a daring statement, had to be spoken to assure me that she believed me before I carried out this perilous mission I'd assigned to myself.

"I see no harm in taking you to a few discreet meetings," she said cautiously. She was no more stupid than I was. "If after that, you're still truly considering membership inside Faction 1010, then I'll set up the grand meeting. Agreed?"

I nodded. "That plan works for me." I glanced at the salad I hadn't touched and the mess I hadn't cleaned up on the counter. "I was getting bored with this mundane verse anyway."

Silently, I hoped that Data wouldn't be too angry at my slovenliness, but I had to carefully demonstrate a character compatible to the Queen of Spade's tastes.

"I will take you to revisit Q first," she said and after a snap of her fingers, we flashed into the Angles of Dread.

As a falling sensation overwhelmed me, I reached out, but there was nothing to grab. I smacked into a wall, fighting vertigo and the fear that I would crash into the opposite wall. Unable to stand fully erect, I felt as though I'd been tempted by little cupcakes that said "Eat me."

"Q, you have visitors. Show yourself," the queen said. She was standing in the center of the room and did not appear at all uncomfortable. She glanced at me and added in a low voice, "Q's the most unpredictable among us. One time, she'll be at your throat with accusations and the next, she's no where to be found. You never know what to expect from her, but for sure, it's never pleasantries." She raised her voice again to address the matriarch of this odd room. "Q, if you don't appear now, I'll have you removed from the board of–"

Before the Queen of Spades could complete the threat, her subordinate flashed before us. "Please, I can't be prohibited from board activities again," she begged. She looked quite pathetic. "The last time, a Q zone went into effect, it cost me several parsecs."

"No one, especially me feels sorry for you over that one. You brought it upon yourself." She sighed with resignation. "Enough about that. It's taking us away from the real purpose of our visit. You have already met Shannara, Q, but let me formally introduce you to her and what she potentially represents to the Continuum."

"This child," the third among us grunted. "What could she possible mean to me? She doesn't even comprehend the nature of this room let alone the nature of the multiverse. If you're thinking of making her a member of our faction, you better have a damn good reason. We haven't admitted anyone for better than sixty-five thousand years."

"While it is true that I wanted to be extremely cautious given the volatile nature of the Continuum, I never closed enrollment for membership into our faction. Perhaps you have forgotten that there were some who opposed your admittance. If I'd listened to them, you'd still be a Lost Q."

I wasn't sure which had me feeling dizzier, this odd-angled room or these two bickering Q. They couldn't even get along with each other. What did that say for the future of the Continuum? They were becoming so caught up in their argument that they'd nearly forgotten about me, the very person they were arguing over!

"You are wise to be cautious," I interjected, "but there is such a thing as being overly cautious. When you reach that point, you stop making progress. That's why I sense such frustration in both of you. You don't have a clue why you've reached an impasse. It seems you really do need a telepath around."

The Queen of Spades looked at me astounded and held a hand out for me to shake. "You are more Q than I thought. You're not wasting time in making yourself at home."

It took a moment, despite my telepathy, for me to understand. I sounded a bit arrogant and extremely sure of my importance in the scheme of things. I was behaving just like Q. Was that what I wanted? I had been playing the game so well, that I wasn't quite sure whether I was fabricating or moving into the role. As I earned her trust, it was important for me to remain in this character, I reached out a hand to accept hers.

Then I turned to the owner of this odd-angled room and offered her a hesitant smile. "I would appreciate it if you could learn to tolerate me," I told her. "Even if you never learn to like me." Silently, I wondered if she had any friends, but who was I to judge?

Q glanced at her queen leader. "Is she nuts? Have I ever once kicked her out of my room? I only asked her to leave–"

"I told you she was unpredictable," the queen interjected over top of the other's punctuated words.

"When you left, I sent you directly to the island where you would find the gate," Q confessed.

"You!"

"Yes. Did you actually believe that you discovered it by chance? There's millions of sites within the Continuum. You could have searched for a thousand years on your own and not found it."

"I found you though," I said, defiantly folding my arms.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you?" The question hung eerily between us.

"All right," the queen interrupted. I suddenly realized that I was as prone to arguing as they were. "Enough chitchat. I have other places to take Shannara. You can get better acquainted later."

"Perhaps, if I'm in the mood," Q said and turned away from us as though to busy herself with something more important.

The Queen of Spades and I flashed out of the strange home, if that's what it was, and moved on to new territory. We had more Q to convince of both my worthiness and willingness to join their ranks. We found ourselves in the middle of a large uproarious crowd. Probing a few minds. I found no single purpose for this assembly. They seemed joined to promote chaos.

"These are all members of your faction?" I asked, barely able to hear myself. I followed the Queen, though I could not tell where she was leading me.

"Not all of them," she replied. She pointed to a couple of men a few meters away. "Open your eyes. You know that Faction 1010 does not admit males."

"Oh, of course. I feel rather foolish now that you've opened my eyes for me," I said facetiously. "So, which ones are your lucky subordinates?"

"Look around you. You should be able to easily pick them out."

I scanned the crowd meticulously, paying attention to the mannerisms of each female Q. I was hesitant to label any of them. If I guessed wrong, the queen might be insulted. Tapping her foot, she let me know that I was taking too long. It was almost impossible to please a Q. "Those three over there," I finally decided, pointing at three females who appeared in their twenties by mortal standards. They were tall, well-dressed and exuded an attitude of superiority. The one in the middle had a dark complexion, while her companions were ghostly pale. They were arguing despite the emotional attachment I sensed among them.

"Correct," the queen said, quite pleased. "Now go introduce yourself to them." She meant to send me off alone like a sheep entering the lair of a pack of wolves.

Without showing the irresolution that I felt, I approached the threesome, waving my hand high to get their attention. They looked at me with incredulity and I sensed that they would not be won over easily. They did not know me and already they were judging me before an introduction.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked them.

"Shannara Rozhenko," the one closest to me replied, tapping me with a pale boney finger.

"Your reputation proceeds you as does all who are highly coveted," the farthest from me explained.

Amazingly, the crowd quieted down as though to prevent us from yelling at one another.

"All?" I asked as I divided my attention between the threesome and the crowd. Though I sensed no ill will toward me, I had an odd sensation that I needed to be on guard against someone; if not these three, then someone else in the crowd. "How many of us are there who are so highly coveted?"

"Three or four," the one closest to me spoke up again.

"Three or four thousand? Million?"

The one in the middle giggled like a school girl, her first utterance. "No, just three or four Q. She smacked her black lips as though mocking my ignorance. How many superstars do you think there are among the Q? We're all superior. There aren't many shining stars."

"If you think so highly of me, then why did you look at me like yesterday's garbage when I approached you?"

"Oh don't kid yourself," the third said, smirking. "Not everyone thinks you're the answer to all our troubles as the queen does."

I was taken aback by her use of the same appellation for her leader as I had dubbed her. I sensed no reverence in the usage and wondered how loyal any of her subjects were. Not as loyal as the queen thinks, I mused. "Why do you call her the queen? You say it with such disdain."

"She has assumed the role, without royalty or election. Many of us would like to see her overthrown." The third Q glanced past me at the Queen of Spades. "If you speak of this to her, we will adamantly deny it."

She had no more than voiced this warning when the queen approached us. "You have all begun acquainting yourselves?" she asked, though it sounded like a statement. "Now allow me to interject a bit of direction. There will be plenty of time to get chummy later. Right now our first concern should be the continuance of the faction. I hate to admit it, but we have been losing ground inside the Continuum. If we don't start increasing our forces, honing our power, and improving our tactics, Q and all his minions will triumph. We can never underestimate his power."

"What do we expect to accomplish?" I asked, being careful to include myself in her game. "Are you hoping to wipe them out? And let me be sure that by 'them' we are both referring to Faction 17."

"We _will_ wipe out Faction 17's army. Faction 1010 will triumph and all Q across the multiverse will hold us with reverence for ridding them of the nastiest faction that ever existed."

"You intend to reunify the Continuum?"

This received a loud raucous chuckle from the group.

"Hardly. We are a highly selective faction," the queen informed me. "And we shall remain as such."

"Only the most worthy females may join us," the first of the threesome added. "Are you truly with us? Or do you plan to use your telepathy against us? You can read our minds and we know nothing of yours. How do you expect to convince us that you will place our welfare above all others?"

My hesitation did not bode well for me and as I struggled for an answer that would satisfy even the most skeptical Q, I did not waver my stare upon the Q demanding my loyalty. "One day, you will just have to learn to trust me. Any organization cannot work without trust."

"It cannot work if one is betrayed either," she said, emphasizing her words with her boney finger.

"Let us move on," the queen said, placing her hands on my shoulders. "We will be assembling in the Grand Q Hall. You are all expected to attend. As she Q-flashed us out of the crowd, I realized that she'd neither given a day nor a time for this meeting. Was everyone expected to come when the whim hit them?

We entered a large room with high ceilings. It looked like a parlor with a sofa and a love seat, coffee and end tables and a grand piano setting along the eastern wall. Siting at the piano, a girl of about eighteen was wearing a frilly yellow dress. Her auburn hair flowed in ringlets down her back. She was playing a melody that I'd never before heard. My shoes clicked on the marble floor as I approached her. She paused without taking her fingers off the keys or turning to look at us.

"You know I don't like to have my practices interrupted," she said in an even tone. "Please, go away."

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" the queen asked.

Although taken aback by this revelation, I didn't let myself show it. I watched the girl's back, mesmerized, as she still refused to turn around and face us.

"I am sorry, Mother, I didn't realize it was you. But who have you brought with you? You know how much I hate surprises!" Hardly did I know this girl and already, I was dubbing her "Prissy" after her attitude.

"She's the telepath, Shannara Rozhenko. Your altercation with Q embarrasses you and you'd rather live life as a hermit, I understand. It's important, though, that you and Shannara meet. She could be your salvation."

"My salvation!" The girl whirled around and this time I could not conceal my shock. The girl had no face! "How is she planning to undo this?" She waved her delicate hand in front of where her face should be. I imagined that she had been quite beautiful before this curse had befallen her.

"Once we have neutralized Q with Shannara's help, he will have no choice other than to undo the evil he has unleashed upon the Continuum. We will be victorious and you will be the beautiful daughter I once knew." The queen's voice cracked as she finished her spiel and I looked at her and was amazed to see a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. Deep down, she did have some empathy and I was only now sensing it.

"And you trust this girl?" the daughter asked as if I weren't even in the room.

Now the moment of truth had arrived, because the queen would not brush her own beleaguered daughter off as she had the threesome. The queen and I locked stares and I waited with bated breath for her response.

"For your sake and for the sanctity of the Continuum, I am willing to place my faith in Shannara."

I found myself caught in a serious quandary, for I had not anticipated actually feeling sympathy for the devil.

"I appreciate your trust and your hospitality today," I said, "But allow me to bid you ado for today and in a few days, I shall be ready for this assembly inside the Grand Q Hall. I will let you know where I stand when we next meet."

"I accept that answer for now. You've come a long way, Shannara Rozhenko, since we first met. You may not realize it." Her daughter turned away from us and resumed playing the piano. The soft melody contrasted the Queen's raspy voice. "Think about this: You despised me on that first day and now...I can see it in your eyes...you're actually considering that there may be some validity to my cause and enough reason that our faction should continue to exist. Before you listen to Q and his euphoric notion that the Continuum would function better reunified. Understand why the Continuum split in the first place. You've read Q's interpretation of our history; nothing else. That is like reading only one book and claiming it is the best book ever written. Unification did not work in the beginning and it will not work now. So go home to your android friend, read a second book, and mull over what you've witnessed and what you've been told. Decide for yourself. Then call me when you're ready to discuss your place inside Faction 1010."

I didn't want to side with the Queen, but admitted silently that I had neglected to evaluate other political views.

"I will let you know," I said and exited in a Q-flash.

Q was lying on my bed, looking rather dejected. "So the Queen of Faction 1010 convinced you to run off with her," he said.

"I knew she would," someone else said and I whirled around to see Red standing beside the bathroom door.

"I thought if I infiltrated her faction, it would offer us better insight," I responded defensively. "I learned more than I bargained for. . .Are you aware of what happened to her daughter?"

Both shrugged as though the troubles of the Queen and her daughter did not concern them. I resolved in that moment that I would be Prissy's salvation!

"If you truly want to reunify all of the Continuum then that includes making friends out of your enemies. Help the Queen of Faction 1010, and she may come over to your side."

"That is all well and good," Q admitted, "but you must remember to keep track of time."

Alarmed, I read the chronometer above my console. "You were gone for almost two months," Red informed me. "Don't worry. Your android friend knows what you've been up to. I've been keeping him well informed."

"What have you been telling Data? Does he think I've abandoned him?" I looked from Red to Q and saw dejection in their eyes. " I wouldn't blame him if he did. I wouldn't blame you either. I haven't been very loyal to anyone. Maybe I should stay inside the Continuum and become a soldier in this bloody war."

"No, not a soldier!" Q exclaimed adamantly. "Soldiers follow orders. You will be a great leader.. You will convince millions to follow you into the greatest war the Continuum has ever known."

"I thought you were the leader of Faction 1687," I responded, unsure I wanted to live out his vision.

"Creator, instigator, prophet," he informed me. "I set the stage in motion, but you will become the general who will enact the play."

"I am too new a Q." I thought about the Queen's advice to read other viewpoints of the Continuum's history. "I am a kindergartner in the school of Qs."

"Haven't you accelerated at all your other studies?"

This question reminded me of Data and the other question I'd asked that had not yet been answered. I glanced back at Red. "What did you tell Data while I was away?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Red replied. "He's coming up the stairs."

She was right. The steady pace of Data's shoes creaking against the old wooden steps, signalled his ascent. Most likely, he intended to enter his cat room to play with the newest litter of kittens. He had no idea that I'd returned. I'd come to him once before after a long disappearance and he had been glad to see me. Would he welcome me back again?

"You will have to excuse me while I talk with him. If you're here when I get back, then we'll talk more. Otherwise, we'll discuss this when next you grace me with your presence." I stepped out of the room, not offering either of them a chance to respond. I met Data at the landing.

"Ah, Shannara," he said sounding as though he'd seen me just that morning. "I knew that you would return soon. I trust that you were able to convince the Queen that you intended to support her cause?"

Flabbergasted, I had no reply.


	51. Chapter 51: Equal By Nature

Chapter Fifty-One: "Equal By Nature"

After an awkward moment, Data asked another question: "Did you not try to befriend the Queen?

"It seemed the other way around to me," I responded. "What did Q's lackey tell you?" I asked.

"While I do not believe 'lackey' is the correct appellation, the female Q brought the message that you had run off with the leader of a faction of feminine fanaticals,; that you would return in a few weeks. She assured me that you would not be completely corrupted. I am hoping that she was not lying and that she was right."

"Of course. Q's been trying to coax me into becoming a member of his faction for several years. Why would I blindly join someone else's faction?" I moved closer to Data, leaning my elbow against the landing. "I do need to figure out my next step. This is such an incredible decision, choosing which faction to align myself with, but I've witnessed what happens to Q who are too indecisive. I've thought for a long time, despite my stubbornness, that I would eventually go with the Q who created my verse. Now I'm not sure."

"Really? Is this Queen winning your loyalty?"

"No," I replied, though I couldn't dismiss the notion. "She is assembling a meeting inside the Grand Q Hall, which she expects me to attend. I am thinking about coming and would appreciate your advice. Q and his messenger are in my bedroom now–that is if they haven't Q-flashed out. Would you be opposed to discussing this with them?"

"Since I have already spoken with both of them on several occasions without any serious repercussions, I see no harm in including them. They are indisputably an integral part of this and I believe you value their input as much as mine."

With trepidation, I lead Data into my bedroom. No non-Q had ever joined me in a meeting with Q and I wondered if it was a good idea. What if the two beings whom I cared for most in the multiverse hated each other? I had this surreal feeling that my two worlds were about to collide.

Q and Red were both sitting on my bed. Although Data and the two Q eyed one another cautiously, no one spoke until I took the initiative.

"Q, I've grown rather fond of you over the years," I began. Glancing at Red, I added, "I've come to like you as well."

To my amazement, Red blushed. "Don't start calling me Mother."

"When I met her, I hated the Queen as much as you do and I'll admit that I find her personality grating. However, I don't think any of us have tried to get to really know her. Do you even know who the father of her daughter is?"

The two Q exchanged glances as though each expecting the other to have the answer.

"I could never picture her touching a male, let alone having a baby with one," Red said. "And yet she had her daughter shortly after Q and I—"

"Many call her Ice Queen," Q blurted out, interrupting Red. "I'm sure you understand why."

"I believe Q was trying to say something," Data said, gesturing toward Red. "Shortly after you and Q what?"

"It's not important," Red said, suddenly changing her mind about whatever she had been about to say.

"Her act is a facade, though," I said. "She's afraid to let anyone truly know her. I have no idea who the father is either, but this girl definitely was created out of thin air. There's more. She's been cursed by the leader of Faction 17. He's stripped her of a face." I studied their faces, which registered no surprise. "You are aware of her trauma and you have done nothing to help? Don't you see? If we helped the daughter, the Queen would be grateful. We need to join forces with her to battle our common enemy. She won't agree to reunification, though. Maybe that's why you won't help her."

"On the contrary," Q replied. "We have no means for which to help the Queen's daughter. Only Q can undo his evil deed."

"I don't believe that. Faction 99 sent me to a penalty box some months ago and Q helped me escape."

"You had not told me of this," Data said, instantly concerned for my safety.

"I didn't want to frighten you after the fact," I cajoled him. I turned back to the two Q in the room. "If Q can undo the evils of others, then why can't we? Let's rise above this nonsense! The Queen told me that I should consider other political views. Maybe I should if you refuse to even try to help an innocent girl."

"You want to learn about other political views?" Q asked, immediately producing several data padds and holding them out to me like cards. Whether he meant sarcasm or to offer them in earnest, I eagerly snatched up the data padds. "There are as many viewpoints as there are Q in the multiverse," he warned me.

"They bring discord and anguish," Red corroborated. "Only through alliances will we find harmony."

"You must set the way," Q said. "Others will follow you if you are firm on one conviction. He pointed to the data padds I now clutched to my chest. "A millennium of indecisiveness will plummet the Continuum into chaos." He held out his hand as though he expected me to return the padds. I held onto them stubbornly. "Read them if you must, but do it quickly. Philosophy alone can't arm you for battle."

"Neither will ignorance," Data pointed out. "Among beings who claim omniscience, I have witnessed enough of that. Immortality is a myth; omniscience certainly isn't there. What of omnipotence? There could be no battle for supremacy if every Q were equal."

While Q and Red felt humbled, I tried not to appear overly smug. We had not called this meeting to argue among ourselves.

"Once I am well-informed," I said, "I will resolve this conflict within myself." I turned toward Data. "I value your opinion, Data. Tell me if you think I'd be making a mistake by attending this meeting in the Grand Q Hall.

"Is there a better way to gain information about Faction 1010?"

"You are going to the meeting at the Grand Q Hall," Red said. Was she questioning my intentions or ordering me?

"Infiltration is a tricky endeavor," Q warned. "One that I believe you're up for."

I smiled as I felt my heart beating against my chest. "We need to keep Data informed."

Q pursed his lips pensively. He didn't appear too keen on the idea, but his response surprised me. "Data, you once saved my life when the Q made me mortal. I owe you."

"Good," I said, relieved. "The queen didn't set a time to assemble this meeting, only that it would be soon."

"Go now," Data and Q said in unison. It sounded eerily funny.

"Control the passage of time," Red added. We need you back here sooner, rather than later."

"Control," I echoed, fearing I couldn't tap into my power as exuberantly as before. "That will take some doing."

I Q-flashed out of my room, leaving the three of them to spin their tales in my absence.

Empty, the Grand Q Hall seemed enormous. Walking down the aisle between the rows of fold-out chairs, I imagined the hall filled to capacity by the Queen's minion. How many Q belonged to her faction?

I reached the stage and climbed up from the left side. I took three steps onto the stage when someone called out to me.

"Shannara Rozhenko," he said, "have you forgotten about your probation?"

I spun around to face one of the three Q from Faction 99, the older one with his long hair pulled back. He was standing just inside the rear entrance looking smug.

"No, I haven't," I responded coolly, "but I'm sure you take great pleasure in reminding me."

"You brazenly visited Enigma Island in direct violation of your probation." He held his hand out to me, producing a document with a Q-flash. "Shannara Rozhenko, you are hereby served this citation to appear before a judge's panel for immediate review."

I refused to take the paper from him, defiantly folding my arms across my chest. "Q from many factions Q-flash in and out wherever they please. Many have invaded my privacy. If I was trespassing, why didn't someone order me off the island?"

"You have yet to understand the ways of the Continuum." He pushed the paper toward me. "Whether you take this citation or not, your trial will proceed. It's in your best interest to read it first."

Reluctantly, I took the paper and began reading:

_It is hereby ordered that one Q, known throughout the multiverse as Shannara Rozhenko, is summoned to trial for trespass of the Isle of Enigma set up by Faction 2 as a protectorate of the Gate of Origin. This trespass is in clear violation of her probation and a trial will determine whether Shannara Rozhenko's power of the Q and her Continuum membership shall be revoked._

The document went on to explain the specifics of the trial format. I would stand before a panel of five judges and would be given the opportunity to plead my case and call witnesses.

"Let us begin," Q said, barely offering me time to read the citation. With a wave of his arm, he produced a long table with five chairs. One by one, four Q flashed into their seats, ready to pass judgment on me. The fifth seat remained empty. The Q who issued me the citation then placed a hand on my back and pushed me toward them. "Stand before them now and present yourself. Bravery _may_ help your cause."

"I am not afraid!" I growled as I closed the distance between me and the panel.

Before I'd reached them, Q flashed out from behind me and flashed back in to take his place at the fifth seat.

"This citation is ludicrous!" I said to them, holding the now-partially-crumpled paper in my fist and waving it at them. "The High Q will negate this summons for the nonsense that it is." I wanted to show them that I wasn't afraid, but deep down, I was petrified of losing my position within the Continuum. Fortunately, they had no way of sensing this.

The panel cackled hollowly, though they were uncertain that the Consortium would support their conviction. "Not likely," the female Q in the center responded. I easily probed her mind and glimpsed an authoritarian attitude from her. The others yielded toward her as their spokesperson. "Faction 2 holds clout within the Continuum. Now, calmly tell us why you had the right to view the Gate of Origin."

"When there was harmony inside the Continuum, the Gate of Origin was open to all Q."

"I'm aware of that. I walked through it millions of years ago." She was annoyed that I had stated the obvious.

"I was curious about how it had functioned and why it had been shut down. It's a monument and belongs in a museum, not a fortress. It's a part of your history. Maybe you don't value that, because you lived through it, but as a new Q, I want to learn about the Continuum's past."

"While many may agree that the Gate of Origin is a monument, most accept the decision to shut it down. You do not understand the dangers the gate poses."

Silently, I noted that she had said 'most' Q and vowed to locate other Q who wanted to see the gate reactivated. Can't you issue a warning and dismiss the charges against me?"

She conferred with the Q on either side of her before addressing me again. "We do not make rash decisions. Call your first witness."

Before I responded, Q from the odd-angled room flashed in beside me. "Allow me to serve as your first witness," she said. Gone was her aggression, replaced by determination.

She had been spying on me again, but her testimony might help me. "Go ahead," I coaxed her.

"I knew Shannara was seeking the Gate of Origin," she admitted. "I could have warned her to stop searching for it. Instead, I led her straight to Enigma Island."

"Why are you telling us this?" the spokesperson asked. "You are risking being slapped with a citation yourself."

"I realize that, but I do have my morals."

"However, this information helps Shannara's case. She may never have reached Enigma Island on her own." The Q to her left, a male who looked like an Asian in his fifties, leaned toward the spokesperson and whispered in her ear. "Wait," she said, her eyes widening in alarm. "Are you stupid? Do you not know how to use the power of the Q?"

"I do!" I responded, not following her train of thought. "I can use the power of the Q to its full potential."

"Then why did you need Q's help to reach Enigma Island? You are obviously weak and not the Messiah Q claimed.

"I am not weak. Rather, this is a show of Faction 2's strength in keeping Enigma Island well hidden from the lot of society. What fools they would be if every Q had a peak at the Gate of Origin." I harrumphed smugly. "Even you probably couldn't locate this island on your own," I challenged.

"If you wish to challenge me, you'll have to do it at another time. Read your citation more carefully. Meandering from the purpose of this trial is not allowed. Witness, you may proceed."

"I can afford more strikes against me than Shannara," Q responded. "That's why I've come forward," I was shocked. She'd been so hostile toward me earlier. "If you offer her another chance, I believe she will avoid forbidden places."

"I appreciate your coming forward voluntarily," I said. "But how can I avoid forbidden places if I haven't been told what's forbidden? I'm not sure I even want to comply. I think the Gate of Origin should be reopened."

"I agree with her," the odd-angled Q said. "Restrictions throughout the Continuum are too stringent. Faction 2 has closed access to the Gate of Origin for their own egotistical interests."

My head was spinning with questions the panel would not allow me to ask. If I were still able to travel the threads after the end of this trial, I would seek the Q willing to give me answers.

"I have half a mind to slap you with a citation as well, Q," the spokeswoman said. "Begone from this courtroom or I shall do just that!"

"If you need me for any further statement," the odd-angled Q said to me, "I'll be in my room." She vanished in a flash.

I turned back toward the panel and eyed the spokesperson nervously. "Why are you the only member of this panel speaking?"

"Never mind that!" she snapped at me. "Call your next witness!"

"Am I allowed to call non-Q witnesses?"

"Call whomever you like. This is your trial." Although granting my request, she leaned back in her chair as though losing interest in my case.

"Then I call my android friend, Data." I clicked my fingers and Data appeared on my right-hand side. "I'm sorry, Data, for bringing you here without asking first, but I need your testimony. I came for an assembly of Faction 1010 and instead, Faction 99 placed me on trial, citing me for trespassing."

"Is this in regards to the island we visited," he inquired. After I nodded, he promised, "I will answer any question you require."

"Since you were there with me, could you recount what happened for the panel?"

Data eyed the members of the panel for a moment, then his gaze landed on the spokeswoman as he began his statement. "When Shannara brought me inside the Continuum, she took me to a judge's chambers. I thought it dull and dreary and openly questioned whether it represented the Continuum. She assured me that it was not a complete representation of the Continuum and so I challenged her to take me to visit a place where she had never been before to add excitement to our adventure. We sought the location of the Gate of Origin, not aware that it was forbidden and happened on the room of a female Q, who–"

"Who has already testified," the spokeswoman interrupted. "Move forward."

"She forced us to leave her strange home and we flashed onto an island where hundreds, perhaps thousands of Q were marching. We did not know that the Gate of Origin was on this island, but we were curious, so we joined their formation. After we followed the marchers into the museum–if that is what it was–Shannara suddenly sensed the Gate on the other side of the wall. She ran through the wall, had a quick glimpse of the Gate, then returned to my aid. The marchers had fallen out of their rhythm, because of Shannara's sudden outburst. That is when we chose to leave and not pursue the Gate of Origin."

I wasn't sure whether Data had helped or hurt my case. The panel could now directly blame me for the disruption of this march to protect the Gate of Origin.

Although I do not completely understand her reasons for wanting it, being a member of the Q Continuum has brought Shannara great pride. Please do not revoke her membership for one trespass."

The spokesperson turned to her right and said, "Q?"

The Q on her far right cleared his throat and responded, "I have enough information to begin deliberation."

"Q?" the spokesperson asked of the next.

"I have enough information to begin deliberation," she reiterated.

The spokesperson asked the two Q on her left and received the same response. She then turned back toward me. "Unless you have further witnesses, we are ready to begin deliberation of your case."

"How long will that take?"

"These things take time," she responded enigmatically and in the next second, the panel Q-flashed out of the hall along with their table and chairs.

Data and I were left alone in the Grand Q Hall and I looked at him about to ask if he wanted me to Q-flash him back to the Newton estate.

Suddenly the queen flashed in between the rows of chairs and as she approached us, she said in a booming voice, "Finally the naughty-naughty committee has left so we can get on with our business."

"Why are you joking about it?" I demanded. "They may revoke my membership."

The Queen let out a short laugh. "And they might take a thousand years to reach a verdict too. In the meantime, you should continue business as usual.

Other female Q began flashing in around us and each found a seat.

"I promised you an assembly of Faction 1010 to welcome you and an assembly is what you'll get."

Around us, the hall quickly filled up with many eager members of Faction 1010 coming to welcome me. I looked on amazed as they approached me with a sense of worship. None had ever had a telepath among their ranks before and their vision of me was almost godlike. Most Q, egomaniacs as they were, would soak up such treatment. I, however, felt uneasy at the prospect. I wasn't ready to lead them as they thought.

The Queen turned to Data and with a sour look, addressed him, "While it was good of you to testify on Shannara's behalf, this assembly is open to members of Faction 1010 only. You will need to return to your home immediately."

"I will gladly-" he began and disappeared in a Q-flash before he could finish.

The Queen held her arm out to me. "Now Shannara, take my hand and let's turn to face our membership together, so I may properly introduce you to the masses."

With a little trepidation, I accepted her hand and I turned half a circle to face the enormous audience.

"Thank you, everyone, for appearing promptly on such short notice," the Queen said. "Today, we've gathered here so I may introduce you to the Continuum's newest Q. She goes by another name, Shannara Rozhenko and she comes from verse 337908726, which was created by Q. While I may not agree with most of his ethical standards I have to admit that his creation of this verse was ingenious. He saw an opportunity to create a verse where Shannara could exist and then further enhanced her natural potentials with the power of the Q. What are her natural potentials? I'm sure most of you have heard through the tangled thread of rumors, but I have to tell you anyway. Shannara is the first telepath to accept membership inside the Continuum!"

The crowd exploded into uproarious applause. They were so sure I would announce that I had joined their faction. Although unable to decide, I had always assumed that I would one day join Faction 1687. Now as I sensed the warmth radiating from this huge crowd, I began contemplating other options. I was not convinced that Q's plans for reunification would work, but I was equally as uncertain that prancing around the multiverse with the Queen of Spades would improve the situation inside the Continuum. My life had been plagued by ambivalence and I wished during that moment, more than any other, that a simple answer would come to me.

After the applause died down, I spoke, "Thank you for the wonderful welcome. I am amazed to see so many of you here to welcome me. I'm just a girl and I've only been a Q for a very short time. That's nothing compared to the millions of years' worth of experience all of you have accumulated and yet you seem to view me with such high regard. Yes, I'm a telepath, and I can read what any one of you is thinking at this very moment. There are ways to mentally block thoughts, but let me warn you that I've found most Q pretty transparent."

I sensed an unease flowing through the audience. My intention had not been to create fear among them. Remaining poised and intent on me, they waited for me to continue my spiel. None of them flashed out, though I sensed that several were prepared to leave if my impromptu speech turned the least bit threatening.

"I don't mean to frighten you," I reassured them. "You need to know what I'm capable of, though, if we are to have an honest relationship. Don't any of you value honesty?"

Throughout the hall, Q began talking among themselves. I was sensing incredibly mixed emotions. Not many of them trusted me and only a few were interested in getting to know me. They wanted me as a part of their faction like hungry serpents, every last one of them.

The Queen raised her arms and the room fell into sudden darkness. "Silence!" she demanded. "It is this sort of behavior that makes us vulnerable to Q's antics. We must behave rationally and cooperate among ourselves if we are to reach a common goal: supremacy over all other factions."

"Cooperate with Shannara, you mean," a young-looking woman in the front row challenged.

The Queen looked at me. I could barely see her, but the slight smile playing at her lips was obvious even in the dark. "Yes, cooperate with Shannara. Cooperate with each other. We must work together to succeed."

"Unified," I said barely above a whisper. Only the Queen heard me. She flinched slightly. She didn't like being compared to Q, even through insinuation. Louder, I addressed the entire audience: "We have to trust one another. Distrust leads to failure." Even as I spoke, I found it difficult to believe that I was asking for trust from members of Faction 1010. I had told Q that I was infiltrating this faction to bring information back to him. Who was I to talk about valuing honesty and trust? I was contemplating betraying my creator. Perhaps, I really was becoming Q.

The Queen brought the lights back up and said, "Allow her to lead you as you have allowed me and we will soon be victorious. We _will_ wipe Q out!"

She continued to extol the importance of destroying Faction 17 for several minutes as her acolytes listened captivatingly. Although most members of Faction 1010 saw their leader as a majestic figure, a few harbored ill will, and the trio I'd met earlier, two ghostly, one as dark as night, were among them. As I watched the fervor in her eyes, I knew that I never wanted to make an enemy of the Queen of Faction 1010. When she called an end to the assembly and all her minion left us alone, I faced the Queen and saw the fervor still in her eyes. For me, I realized. I could not leave her side just yet. I had questions to ask and I needed answers.

"May I ask of you questions that Faction 99 would not allow me to place before their panel?" I asked.

"Of course," she responded with a hypnotically-glazed expression. "For you have my complete attention."

"Since I may lose membership inside the Continuum over my trespass on Enigma Island, I'd like to know more about the Gate of Origin and why it was placed there. Knowing why might help my defense."

"Go on," she responded and with a wave of her right hand, produced two chairs. I sat down across from her, feeling as though I were about to speak with my own private counselor.

"When the Gate of Origin was active," I began, "it allowed new members into the Continuum. How is it that I and other new members have been able to become Q?"

"Because another Q gave you the power of the Q," the Queen responded. "Millions of years ago when the Gate of Origin was active, any profoundly intelligent being could pass through it and become Q. Why do you not know this? Are you trying to use ignorance as your defense? Faction 99 appalls ignorance more than anything."

"No, I'm seeking answers; same as you. I want to be well-informed when I meet before them again." She nodded. "What happened if lesser beings past through the gate?"

"The Gate of Origin is not merely a gate; it is an intricate puzzle that only the profoundly intelligent can solve and pass through. Ninety-nine-point-nine-nine-nine-seven percent of the population of the multiverse could not understand the gate's purpose. And only a minute fraction of those who realized its purpose could pass through it."

"The gate must have had many portals scattered throughout the multiverse. Have they been destroyed?"

She was surprised by my intuitiveness, which quickly slipped back into admiration. "No. They are hidden among the threads that bind the multiverse. Non-Q cannot detect them."

"If they haven't been destroyed, then someone must be contemplating the possibility that the gate will someday be reactivated."

For a moment, the Queen turned ghostly pale. "The Gate of Origin was closed for a very important reason. We cannot have the Continuum teeming with lost souls."

"From what I've witnessed, you're already dealing with that problem. Perhaps closing the gate wasn't the solution; it only hid the problem. Wouldn't reunification give those lost souls direction?"

"It would give Q absolute power," she countered.

"Not if an hierarchal government ruled the Continuum. A leader could be elected by his constituents, then serve a term to be set by the constitution."

"Many would never accept leadership by another." Did she include herself among the masses? Although I probed her, I couldn't tell for sure.

"Thank you for answering my questions. I'll allow you time to think about mine."

Suddenly, she grabbed me by the arm. "What of Faction 1010? Are we to welcome you into our fold?"

"You should know by now that I don't make hasty decisions."

"And my daughter, can't you help her?"

"What has you convinced that I have the power to undo your daughter's curse?"

"You're a telepath. You can read Q's mind and learn his secrets. What power did he tap into to bring this heinous curse upon my poor baby?"

I deliberated for a moment, partially afraid to take on such responsibility and completely unsure of my abilities. "Maybe I could read his mind and discover his secrets, but he's for more powerful than me. How do you expect me to undo his curse?"

"Triangulation," she responded.

"What?"

"Have you not read the Almanac of Q powers? A triangulation involves the channeling of the powers of three Q. Together, we can stop him! We can undo his evil dead, and my little girl can once again lead a normal life."

I wanted to accept her challenge immediately. If I succeeded, I would be the greatest hero Faction 1010 ever knew and the Queen would be forever indebted to me. But what if I failed? I might not live to see tomorrow.

"Allow me time to consider," I said. Pulling away from her, I Q-flashed out of the Grand Q Hall.

I returned to the Newton House to brief Data, Q and Red, I was unsure what I would tell them.

Q made that decision easy for me. "You are growing fond of the Queen, aren't you?" he asked, looking rather sullen.

"Maybe a little," I admitted. I furrowed my brow. "You were watching our meeting! There was no reason to spy on me. I was going to brief you. Don't you trust me anymore?"

"I trust you. It's the Queen I don't. Shannara, I hope you have enough sense not to follow her. She is misguided. The story you told us of her faceless daughter is further proof of the matter. She is blinded by her need for vengeance and has caught you in the brilliance of it."

"She's not as blind as you think she is and if I were so blind, I would have settled on a faction long ago."

"Oh really? Why not take another decade and keep us all waiting?" Angrily, he Q-flashed out of my bedroom.

"Q, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed in vain.

"He's not coming back," Red informed me, standing from her perch at my console. "Don't you realize how much you've hurt him? He may have created this verse, in essence you, to offer the Continuum its first telepath and a hope at peace, but he has come to love you as a father does a daughter."

I'd heard this before from Q and dismissed it. Hearing it from someone else somehow brought shame to my behavior.

"I told Q that I already have a father and I never considered that he might need someone to pass on his bloodline, so to speak."

Red's eyes flickered and I sensed a fleeting thought that she quickly buried in the recesses of her mind. What had I stirred up in her?

"Now I'm estranged from my biological father," I continued. I don't want that to happen with Q. What should I do?

"Give him time to cool down. He'll be back. So will I." She Q-flashed out of my room.

I turned toward my mentor. He had not spoken during this exchange and I sensed he was barely holding his anger in check. "And what about you, Data? How do you feel about me now?"

"I will require time to adjust," he responded. "I am sorry, Shannara, but you have made your own decisions and you must now live with them." He left my room.

Confused, I sat on the edge of my bed, my arms folded across my chest. How was I supposed to explain to everyone else?

The data padds Q had given me were setting next to my console. If I read them, would I have a better understanding of the Continuum or would I only become more confused? I snatched one up and it shimmered to life with my touch.

_Every Q to his or her own verse, _it began,_ for none shall govern me."_

I wondered who wrote that nonsense as I tossed it aside and grabbed for the next data padd.

_For every Faction there is a reason, though it may seem minuscule and unimportant to the outside observer. From the inside – as I have been among numerous factions – I have witnessed myriad of purposes._

Lying back on my pillow, I thought this one would prove interesting. Indeed, it held my interest for hours.


	52. Chapter 52: Faces Cubed

Chapter Fifty-Two: Faces Cubed

The Queen summoned me during the middle of the night. As was Q's habit, she usually popped in on me without warning, so her call across the threads too me by surprise. I immediately honed in on her voice and pinpointed her location inside the Judge's chambers. This was yet another intriguing discrepancy. What was she doing inside Q's creation? Curious, I Q-flashed to her location.

She was sitting at the desk with a huge volume opened before her. "The Almanac of the Powers of the Q," she told me without preamble. "Have you read it?"

I shook my head and walked around the desk to peer over her shoulder. The open pages discussed the techniques that had been successfully used to undo spells, curses and entrapments placed by other Q. These included triangulation, mirror reversal, and time distortion. It warned of the many unsuccessful attempts that had ended in worse tragedies. Triangulation had met with the greatest success. This method required the cooperative channeling of three powerful Q. During this state of integration, each Q was vulnerable to outside sources. Only the Q or object of their focused concentration was subject to their combined power. Other Q could easily overpower them if they were not astutely tuned in to their surroundings.

The Queen waited for me to finish reading before she spoke again. "Will you probe Q's mind and find the secret curse he has plagued my daughter with?"

I peered into her earnest face. I was both reluctant to say "no" and hesitant about saying "yes." I said, "How can I probe his mind without him discovering me and putting a curse on me?"

"You once distracted him and me by pitting us against one another. You could have sent us to a penalty box where we would still be fighting today." Her hands shook as she spoke, not out of anger, but from fear. "Fortunately for me, you did not realize that you had that power within you."

"Where did I send you?"

She chuckled at my naivety. "You sent us to a distant thread. We were absorbed in our hatred for one another for days before we took note of our locale. I want to rip his eyes out for what he's done to my daughter!" She curled her fingers as though they were claws. "We were forced to call a stalemate. I cannot defeat him alone!" She closed the book with a resounding thump. "I'm admitting that I need your help. I can distract him, while you read his mind. He won't realize what you're doing until the deed is done."

"Assuming we succeed at manipulating Q," I began, astounded that I was actually considering this mission, "who will be the third member of our triangulation?" How could I, a little girl, provide enough additional power to undo the curse placed by a mastermind?

"Q, of course. There is none more powerful, nor so willing to give freely of himself."

I smiled. The solution was so obvious. I could rely on him at any time to help me out of a penalty box or any other jam.

"I will summon Q to my chambers," the Queen continued, "under the pretense of wishing to negotiate with him. He will never voluntarily lift the curse on my daughter, but he'll believe the ruse. He sees me as a desperate mother—and oh, I am. However, I admit the futility of negotiating. He will never kowtow to me or to anyone. That's where you come into play. I'll coerce him into thinking about what he did to my daughter, and you'll read the answer from his conscious thoughts before he's even aware that you're penetrating his mind."

"He'll come after us once he realizes that he's been tricked. Where do we hide after the deed is done?"

"The last place Q will ever think to look for us: the Cavern of the Lost Q."

I remembered my first visit to the Cavern of the Lost Q and shuddered. Any Q roaming among the Lost Q would soon go mad and join them. If we acted quickly, though, this plan of the Queen's just might work, I realized. "You take your daughter to the Cavern of the Lost Q while I convince Q to help us. Then we'll meet back here."

With a nod of agreement, the Queen Q-flashed out of the Judge's chambers.

Now that it was time to talk with Q, I was not completely sure of his willingness to help the Queen's daughter. He had not, after all, vowed to come to the Queen or her daughter's aid. He never vowed to risk his own life for another's.

"Q," I called out. "Please, come."

I waited for several seconds before he appeared. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and a blue striped tie. For a moment, he reminded me of someone else, someone who had come to rescue a cat from my clutches, but then he smiled and the resemblance faded.

"Shannara, it is good to see you outside of a penalty box," he said. "How may I help you today?"

"Believe me, it is great to not be trapped inside a penalty box again. I called you for an unrelated reason. I'm sure you're aware of the curse on Q's daughter."

"Only the Lost Q are oblivious to the feud between Q and Q. They have been at each other's throats for thousands of years. The curse he has bestowed upon her daughter is only one of more than a dozen attempts between them to out trump the other." Worry came over his face. "Have you joined Faction 1010?"

"No, but the Queen has tried to win me over."

"Then why is the curse of any concern of yours?"

Taken aback by his challenging tone, I faltered. "The girl has done nothing to deserve the curse. Q meant only to punish her mother." I paused, looking for a flicker of sympathy in his stoic expression. "You've helped me twice, and I haven't joined your faction. If we help one another, alliances will be reinforced, and we will be one step closer to unity."

He nodded and his expression lightened into a warm smile. "Good. That is what I wanted to hear from you. I am always able and willing to help the innocent."

"Wonderful. Q has asked me to use my telepathy to learn the nature of the curse Q has placed on her daughter. I will hide among the threads, so he is less likely to detect me. She then proposes that we triangulate our powers to lift the curse. "The Queen –" Q smiled at my appellation for the leader of Faction 1010. "—is taking her daughter to hide at the Cavern of the Lost Q, and then meeting us here."

Q spotted the volume setting on the desk and ran his finger across the title. "The Almanac of the Powers of the Q," he mused. "I remember when Q was compiling information and conducting interviews for this. That's when he first proposed the theory of five levels of power. My journey into the Continuum was rougher than most and few took me seriously in the beginning, but I passed every test Q administered."

I was curious about these tests and wondered how many of them I could pass. Before I could inquire about them, however, the Queen reappeared, looking flustered. Her suit was wrinkled as though she had participated in a skirmish.

"My daughter was displeased with spending time among the Lost Q," she informed us as she rebuttoned her jacket, "but she is eager to have the curse lifted."

"I will do everything within my power," I assured her.

"You have agreed to perform the triangulation?" the Queen asked of Q.

"Yes. Q has tormented too many souls, but he doesn't frighten me. It's time for him to pay his dues." He raised his hand to his head and produced a fedora, which he pulled down to partially cover his eyes. "While you intercept Q, may I suggest that you allow me to travel to the Cavern of Lost Q to keep your daughter company. Among the tormented souls, she is obviously frightened and lonely."

"Thank you," the Queen said in ascension.

Q left in a flash.

The Queen turned toward me. "I'll go ahead of you. Give me about ten minutes to lure him into my chambers and place him under my own spell. When you come, hover at the threads. You can read him from there, can't you?"

"Easily, if he is not aware of my presence. If he senses my probing, he may be able to block his thoughts from me."

"Don't underestimate my ability to distract him," the Queen said with a sneer. She clicked her fingers, changing into a long, low-cut negligee. "He despises me, and that makes him all the easier to lure into my lair." She clicked her fingers again and left the Judge's chambers.

As I waited for the ten minutes, I imagined the scene playing out in the Queen's chambers. I had faith in the Queen's cleverness, but feared Evil Q could match her in a dual. As hard as I tried, I could only conjure up the most tragic outcomes: the Queen's carcass splattered across her bed chambers, Q dead with the secret of the curse buried in his hollowed mind or worse Q turning on me and all those I cared for after he was done laying his wrath on the Queen.

The last seconds ticked by, and I Q-flashed to the threads, inching as close as I dared to the verse that held the Queen's chambers. I saw nothing but the threads and the bands of color reflecting off them. At first listening with my ears, I heard nothing. Frightened and confused, I slipped a little closer and the scene materialized before me. The room was deep purple and poorly lit, matching the Queen's mood. Q was dressed in his familiar white robe. He had grown his golden hair a bit longer, so that it nearly covered his eyes. He was leaning in toward the Queen as though he meant to kiss her. Their whispers echoed across the thread that bound her verse to the multiverse. The Queen and Evil Q were so intimately entangled in one another that their voices were blending together in an eerie melody. I listened for a moment longer, unsuccessfully attempting to cull out individual words. Then honing my telepathy on the Evil Q, I searched for any thoughts on the curse he'd placed on Prissy. He was thinking about the Queen, or more accurately, her body. As cold and calculating as she presented herself, she chose to appear in the guise of a tall well-endowed female. He wondered who had been the lucky bastard to get inside her pants and father Prissy. He had never experienced the physical pleasures he was fantasizing about and yet something about the Queen made him lust after her. He hated her and desired her in the same breath! He would experience her flesh and she would give it freely to him. I nearly recoiled at the thought, horrified by the image is conjured. He would control her like no other Q had ever been controlled before. She would bow to him for eternity, and Faction 1010 would be no more.

I delved deeper away from the erotic thoughts and was bombarded by thoughts that were better left uncovered. Images of torcher and killings flashed before me. Hundreds trapped inside penalty boxes; dozens more were slaughtered without remorse. I wanted to back out, runaway and never touch Q's mind again.

Suddenly, Q pulled away from the Queen and screaming, clutched at his head. He was sensing me! He looked wildly around the room, his face in a sneer. "What are you trying to do to me?" he hurled at the Queen. "Trapping me will not save your daughter!"

Alarmed, I slipped back further into the threads. What if he came after me? I had never been happy with my Klingon features, but I never wished to be faceless! I huddled between leaving and staying. I wanted to watch this scene play out, but I did not wish to become embroiled in it.

"Come back, Q," the Queen yelled. "I am not finished with you!" She grabbed a hold of him and began talking so fast that I could not understand her. Within moments, he seemed mesmerized by her again.

Tentatively, I returned to probing Q's mind. Then I saw Prissy's face as it had been with blue eyes and thin red lips. Her smile brought dimples to her cheeks. She had been so beautiful. Q destroyed beauty by erasing it. Yet, Prissy could still talk, and she could still see, so the essence of her face remained. Like a data file, the information that made up her facial features could be recovered.

I pulled away and retreated to the Judge's chambers. I waited for the Queen to return. Would she pull free of Q or herself fall victim to his curse? An hour passed. I thought of studying the Almanac to help me better understand the division of power among the Q, but I could not have concentrated on it.

After my wait stretched to nearly an hour and a half, the Queen reappeared.

"Did you-?" she began.

"Yes," I replied, not needing her to finish. "Her face has not been erased. In a way, it's been camouflaged. Does Q suspect why you lured him to your chambers?"

"He knows I had an ulterior motive, but I don't believe he's aware of our…friendship." She said this with some hesitation as though she expected I would be offended that she thought of me as a friend. "Let's go now before he follows me!"

I felt her urgency, and we Q-flashed to the Cavern of Lost Q where the Proprietor and Prissy were waiting for us. I probed the threads, expecting to sense Q nearby. No one had followed us. Screams flooded my mind as I picked up telepathically on the tormented minds of the Lost Q. I teetered between the need to block out their deranged cries and the need to monitor the traffic in the nearby threads. Immediately, I realized there was no choice; I would go mad listening to them. I shut off my telepathic probing and the sudden silence was almost deafening.

A low whimper penetrated the quiet and my attention shifted to some twenty meters away where Prissy was hovering in a corner on a rock ledge. She was sobbing almost imperceptibly. I suddenly realized that unlike the Little Rascals, who appeared young but were millions of years old, Prissy really was a young and frightened little girl. The Lost Q were ignoring her as though she were no more interesting than the water trickling down the cavern walls for centuries. Q was sitting next to her, but she refused any offer of comfort.

She noticed her mother and ceased crying. "Mother, take me back home! I can't stand to let people see me."

I discreetly refrained from pointing out that the Lost Q hadn't noticed her.

"Darling, you won't have to worry about that anymore. Shannara has learned how to undo your curse."

"I don't believe you! There's no saving my face when it's been erased!"

"Oh but it hasn't been erased, not completely." The Queen reached her hand out to caress Prissy's chin. The girl jerked away from her. "Tell her, Shannara. She'll believe you."

"There's a chance," I admitted, not wanting to get the girl's hopes up. "Let us try." I held my hand out to her, and she took it. She was trembling so badly that she barely managed to stand.

With a click of my other hand, I retrieved the Almanac from the Judge's chambers. I handed to the Proprietor. "Q, show me where the Almanac talks about a spell of camouflage."

"Camouflage?" Q was confused, but complied with my request. He found the page and began reading it aloud:

"_With the spell of camouflage, Q can blend in to any surrounding area. This spell can be temporary or permanent, but requires level 4 powers to successfully take." _

"That's what Q has done with her face," I concluded. "Her features blend in so well with the surrounding area that no one can see them."

"Her face appears white," Q argued. "It does not blend in with her surroundings."

"Q has manipulated the formula a bit," I explained. "But her features are still present only covered by the camouflaged spell. Her eyes are still there, so she can see, and her mouth is still there, so she can talk and breathe."

Q nodded as he reached a general understanding of the spell placed on Prissy. He skimmed over the instructions for conjuring the spell until he came to details about removing a camouflage spell. _"A spell of camouflage has been successfully removed through triangulation of Q with a combined power of fourteen"_

"Fourteen!" I exclaimed, looking back and forth between my two companions. The Proprietor was obviously a level five Q. Was the Queen? I certainly had my doubts that I was even a level four! How would we pull off this triangulation?

The Queen grasped me by the arm. "You are more powerful than you realize, Shannara," she reassured me."

"We can remove this spell fairly easily," the Proprietor said confidently. "My only concern is what will Q do next?"

"Please, let's undo the spell," the Queen begged. "I'll deal with whatever Q tries after."

Q and I nodded in unison. He set the Almanac down a few meters from us, leaving it open to the pages about the camouflage spell as though he meant to continue referencing it. We then joined hands with the Queen and surrounded her daughter. As we channeled our energy onto Prissy, a strange sensation flowed through me. Never before had I experienced something so electrifying. It was as though the powers of the other two Q were flowing both into me and out of me. Prissy's face began to glow.

Some of the Lost Q nearby suddenly took notice and staggered toward us. Awestruck by the show, some of them were more attentive than they had been for centuries. Their atrophied muscles no longer functioned properly; their feet shuffled as they walked, stirring up loose dirt, and drool flowed from their slackened mouths.

"Don't look at me!" Prissy screamed. She brought her hands to her yet featureless face. The sudden recoil nearly knocked me off my feet. The Proprietor grasped my hand tighter until I was able to steady myself.

"Lower your hands, Darling," the Queen coaxed. "We can't help you if you resist."

The girl shook her head vigorously. Pulling out of our little circle, her mother gently prodded her hands away from her face. "It's going to be all right, Darling." I had never heard the Queen speak so softly and affectionately.

A tear formed and ran down the girl's sallow cheek as she nodded. The Queen reconnected our circle. Again, we channeled our combined powers on Prissy. The girl visibly began to sweat as our combined powers channeling into her disrupted her body chemistry at the molecular level. The invasion was obviously causing her a great deal of pain, but she did not flinch. Slowly, color returned to her cheeks. Her eyes appeared first as blue pinpricks then taking on their natural shape. Her eyelashes were long and dark. Next, her thin nose appeared followed by even thinner lips. As she smiled, the dimples in her cheeks formed.

The Queen broke free from us and wrapped her arms around her daughter. They wept on each other's shoulders. Although their joy was contagious, a cloud of anxiety hung over me. What would Q try next once he learned that I had cracked his spell?

"We mustn't stay here," Q warned, worried about another danger. He leerily eyed the Lost Q who were still hovering near us as he retrieved the Almanac. "Even the most powerful among us could go mad in a place like this."

With a Q-flash, he sent us back to the Judge's chambers and into the presence of the very one I feared.

"Well, so you think you're smarter than me," Evil Q said, his legs propped up on the desk. "You're even stupider than I thought."

Prissy clutched at her mother, burying her face into the folds of the Queen's shirt. She shrieked in utter terror.

"Calm your spoiled brat! I'm not about to waste my time with her again." He turned toward me. "I'm ready to move on to bigger fish."

The Proprietor stepped between us. "You will have to battle me first."

Evil Q stood and tapped a finger on the desk and the Almanac flashed out of the Proprietor's hands and back where it had earlier rested. "I have more followers than you. Our combined power will knock that confidence off your face."

"If you have so many followers, then why aren't some of them with you now, backing you up?"

Evil Q laughed smugly, but I could sense his intimidation. He was nearly breaking out in a sweat. "We will meet another day perhaps. When the room is less crowded, we'll have our little. . .chat."

In a flash, he was gone, but somehow, his presence lingered. I folded my arms, feeling a sudden draft. He would come back when I was alone and had my guard down.

Tentatively, the Queen released her daughter to step closer to me. Prissy seemed ambivalent about being let loose and followed in her mother's footsteps.

"Shannara," the Queen began. "You will forever have my gratitude. I meant what I said about offering you equality. The seat beside me will remain vacant until you are ready to occupy it."

Although he was listening intently to the Queen, Q did not offer up his opinion of my joining Faction 1010. I sensed that he was leery of such an alliance.

"You are most welcome," I responded. I looked at Prissy's angelic face and she peered back at me with glistening blue eyes. "It is good to finally see you. Do not be afraid because Q has lost interest in you." She offered a tentative smile and I Q-flashed out of the Judge's chambers.


	53. Chapter 53: New Additions

Chapter Fifty-Three: "New Additions"

For more than a century, the standard throughout Starfleet had been to send messages, whether important or personal through subspace. Such means had been proven reasonably secure and rarely had Starfleet Command broken from the routine. That's why both Data and I were surprised when Commander Arecia knocked at our front door...another outdated example. To maintain its antiquity, the Newton house had never been equipped with an annunciator.

When Data allowed Arecia into the house, I noticed that the commander was holding a small padd in his hand. He was a tall, thin man of about sixty. "I've been asked to personally deliver this invitation to you," Arecia said, handing the padd to Data.

Data read the message to himself before speaking. "We will both gladly attend," he said.

I took a couple steps toward Data. "Attend what?" I asked, a bit perturbed that my presence was being promised somewhere without my acceptance.

"Earth is swearing in a new president in nine days," Data responded, allowing me to peruse the invitation.

"Bring the invitation with you when you arrive," Arecia told Data. "It will serve as your pass for admittance. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more invitations to deliver."

Data saw him out before turning to again address me. "This is a most prestigious honor, Shannara, to be chosen to attend the presidential inauguration party. This invitation is in my name, but I am permitted to bring a date."

"A date! Data you don't want to take me. I'm sure there are plenty of beautiful women around who would be delighted to accompany you. How would it look if you showed up with one of your students?"

"Why do you assume people would believe my intentions are disreputable? I served Starfleet for twenty-five years, retired with full honors and now hold the chairman's position at Cambridge. You need more exposure to social situations. That is why I am choosing to take you."

I raised my arms in supplication. "All right, I'll go."

Once I made up my mind to accept Data's invitation, I began imagining my appearance and realized I was actually quite excited about the chance to attend such a prestigious gathering. I'd had so much exposure to the Continuum lately that it would be good to experience a mortal event for a change. I'd been placed on trial, nearly admitted into Faction 1010, and managed to make both my guardian angel and mentor angry at me. I welcomed the opportunity to mingle with mortals.

What would I wear? How would I fix my hair? I browsed online catalogues from designers residing on Earth and nearby colonies. I thought about using the powers of the Q to produce the perfect ball gown. Data would be displeased. He tried to hide it from me, but sometimes he felt disappointed by the choices I made.

After hours of careful deliberation, I selected a dress from a designer in New York. It was made from peach taffeta with a wide skirt flowing just below my knees, strapless, a low back and a bow across the waist. I also selected a white button down sweater to cover my shoulders.

With nine days before the celebration, I finished reading the last of the data padds Q had given me and when those were exhausted, I spent a great deal of time in the judge's chambers studying the laws of the Continuum. I found a section on the creation of factions and although I read it with great intensity, more questions came than were answered. It began:

_Every Q has the right to follow his own credence, whereas any belief does not violate the laws set forth by the threads. Said credence may be set forth through a faction by the membership of no less than thirteen. Pending factions of twelve or fewer must forgo membership of any previous faction and abide by all restrictions and regulations of the Lost Q._

_Upon admitting a thirteenth member, a faction will be summoned to speak the validity of their purpose, which will be duly noted in the registry._

I paused. I had not seen this registry. Was it on one of these shelves? Reading the titles carefully, I didn't find a text that looked like it could be a registry.

Returning the law book to the shelf, I flashed out of the chambers. The time of the celebration was drawing near.

Opening my closet, I laid out the evening gown on my bed. I stared at it uncomfortably long as though it held the answer to the question that vexed me: Should I go?

I slipped into the dress and was pleased by the image that greeted me in the mirror. Next, I worked on my hair, a far easier task. I decided to wear it up with a few loose strands for effect. I lightly applied facial cream and eye shadow, spending several minutes in front of the mirror perfecting my appearance.

When I joined Data downstairs, he nodded his satisfaction. Maybe if I left the Continuum out of our lives for a while, I would sense more approval from my mentor. "You look beautiful," he told me. He, too, looked handsome in the three-piece royal blue suit he had chosen and I told him so. He wrapped his arm around mine, pressed a button on the console, then walked me up to his private transporter. We arrived instantly in Paris.

The celebration took place in Paris at the Riviera Hotel, which had stood for more than three hundred years against the Seine River. Like the Newton House, it was a piece of preserved history. On the first floor, a large ballroom set adjacent to a small barroom. Every room in the hotel was equipped with a replicator, but the barroom was virtually unchanged from the day the hotel had been built.

Arecia was standing at the front door, verifying guest's passes. Although he had personally delivered Data's invitation, he didn't waver from his responsibilities as he insisted on seeing Data's padd. Once we were admitted, Data escorted me through the double doors and into the ballroom.

"I will find us a suitable table," Data said. "You should interact with the other guests."

As Data walked away, I nodded absently, my attention wandering to the music coming from the ballroom. I stepped inside the ballroom and any hopes of casually mingling slipped away. I was easily half the age of the next youngest guest and they were comfortable in their fancy evening wear. As I'd done at my thirteenth birthday party, I hovered against the wall, while those around me danced, ate hors d'oeuvres, drank synthale, and blissfully chatted with an air of familiarity. I didn't know anyone. Why had I agreed to attend this social? I didn't fit in. Earth was swearing in another president, but he was not my president. I was only a guest on this planet and I would always be no matter how long I stayed.

Taking in a deep breath, I vowed to endure this night for Data's sake.

After several minutes, Data returned and noticed that I was lingering in the corner. "Mingle, Shannara," he said. "These people wish to meet you."

"They don't care about me," I responded. "And I doubt they'd like me very must."

Placing his arm around me, Data gently led me across the room. "Your negative attitude will never entice anyone to get to know you. There is a likeable person within you. Do not cover her up with pessimism and a superiority complex."

I watched Data's face as the dance lights turned his features green then red then green again. It was almost comical in contrast with his serious expression.

"All right. I'll give it a try, but I haven't had much luck making friends in the past."

Walking the length of the room, I studied the faces and the behavior of each attendant as I passed them. Most of the women were wearing glamorous jewelry and I brought my hand to my neck suddenly feeling bare. I had not thought to decorate myself. Although I received courteous smiles from some, I sensed no one eager to engage in a conversation with a minor. They didn't know me or that my I.Q. test score was one of the highest in the galaxy. And they certainly didn't know that Q had made that possible. Was that a small blessing? They viewed me as an ordinary child. I could live with that if only someone would talk to me.

I approached a man wearing a hat with his back turned toward me. I sensed he was not enjoying the party and almost felt a kinship with him in that realization. "Excuse me, sir," I said. "I'm new around here and don't know anyone. I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me."

"Why surely I'd love to," he said, whirling around and flipping off his hat in one fluid motion. He took my hand into his and whirled me around, his steps in sync with the music.

"Q!" I exclaimed as I followed his lead. So much for leaving the Continuum behind during this social! "This is the last place I expected to find you. Since when do you care whether Earth swears in another president or not?"

"That's a fine howdy do, especially when I came all this way to rescue you. Look around you." He removed his hand from my shoulder long enough to wave his arm to indicate everyone in the room.

A couple dancing nearby us were dressed in white. The man had a red rose in his lapel and his date had matching roses pinned to her hat. They peered longingly at one another as they swayed closely.

"When you were getting chummy with the Queen, I felt rather dejected," he admitted. "I could have left you alone, but why tuck tail? I'm still in the running for your affection, aren't I?" He continued to whirl me around, barely avoiding collisions with other dancers.

"Yes, I suppose you are." I smiled coyly at him. "I don't think this is the proper place to discuss this, though."

"Do you really want to make friends with these constituents?" Q asked. "Look who they voted into office." He slowed our dancing and brought his face closer to mine. "Let's go somewhere else...where we can properly discuss this matter."

"No, I promised Data that I would enjoy this social and welcome President Duis into office. He says that Duis will make a fine president and I trust Data's judgment."

Q's step slowed, but his response was quick. "What has this Duis promised these mortals? He hasn't the power to deliver. Please tell me you're not persuaded to follow his rule. You've already stabbed me through the heart with your rendezvous with the Queen. Don't twist the knife."

I pulled away from him, annoyed. "I helped the Queen remove the curse from her daughter. You should see that in no way as a betrayal of my loyalty to you." Then I remembered that he had encouraged me to attend the meeting of Faction 1010. "With your power, you could deliver so much more than a mortal, I suppose."

"I do offer you so much more: longevity, superiority..."

"The Queen can offer me that." Once I had the words out, I regretted them. Not even I understood why I had such a defiant streak. An apology would sound patronizing, so instead I quickly changed my argument. "Peace? Do you offer me the peace Earth has known for so long?"

The music changed to a slower tune and Q pulled me closer into a more intimate dance. Although Q's intentions with me had always been platonic, his gesture made me uncomfortable. "My dear child," he whispered inside my ear, "you must find peace within yourself. Only then will you have the opportunity to make peace without."

I should have been furious with Q for trying to circumvent my promise to Data. However, his riddle had deeply moved me and suddenly I understood what he hoped to accomplish within the Continuum. A peace treaty would be a superficial solution. He not only wanted me to help him end the conflict within the Continuum, but also lead all Q toward a new enlightenment.

"I don't know how to make that possible, and I don't think you do either," I said boldly. "Otherwise, you would have united the factions long before I came into existence."

Before Q could respond, Data stepped up to us and said, "Q, perhaps you will allow me to take over. I have something I wish to discuss with Shannara."

"If the lady wishes it," Q responded, pulling away and bowing.

"I do," I confirmed.

"Very well." Surprisingly, he put up no resistance. "I'll mingle with the other boys and girls until you come to your senses and call for me. I shall come when you do," he promised. Walking away, Q approached two women in elegantly sequined evening gowns. He said something to them that I couldn't hear and the women laughed.

"Let's sit down at a table," Data said to me. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

"All right," I responded, finding it difficult to look away from Q. I followed the android over to a table where a black woman with a big frilly hat was sitting. Her long-sleeved flowing dress exuded the color of sunshine. She smiled warmly at me and I had the strange sensation that she knew me though we'd never met.

"Hello, Shannara," she said. I sensed an intense compassion within her and yet at the same time, she seemed leery of me. What had Data told her about me? "My name is Guinan. I'm an old friend of Data's. I used to tend the Ten-Forward bar on the _Enterprise_ when Picard was her captain."

"Hello," I said politely, although wondering why we'd never met before if she was a long-time friend of the _Enterprise_ crew. As I probed her deeper, I sensed her awareness of my mental presence and retreated in alarm. Who was she really? I furrowed my brow, scrutinizing her and tried to surmise with my eyes what I couldn't telepathically. She was not Betazoid, Vulcan or Akodian, but clearly she had strong telepathic abilities. Outwardly, she appeared calm and collective. Anyone observing our exchange would not realize the underlying tug-of-war between us.

"There's someone else here whom I've known for a very very long time. We go back centuries in fact. Data thought it a good idea if I told you about some of the exchanges I've had with this being."

"You know Q!" If she'd known him for centuries, what dealings had she had with Q? Maybe he had once offered her immortality in exchange for the use of her telepathy. Then for some reason a rift had grown between them, forcing Q to find or create (in my case) another telepath to help him with his cause. I eyed Data suspiciously. After he had professed an acceptance of my involvement inside the Continuum and with Q, he had asked this woman to lecture me about it.

"He and I have had some dealings, but he didn't give me immortality. My species, the El Aurians, are long lived. I could spend days telling you about my dealings with Q, and if I have the chance, I will, but first I want to hear about your involvement with him from your perspective." She glanced at Data from the corner of her eye and I knew with certainty that he'd already shared his perspective with her.

I shrugged non-committedly and sat in the chair across from her. I saw no harm (nor good) in talking with this woman about Q. "He first visited me when I was six-years old. He told me that he'd given me the power of the Q. After he explained what that meant, I told him I didn't want the power, but he wouldn't take it back. Since then he's popped into my life many times. He's asked me to follow him into the Continuum, join his faction, and help him with his cause." I paused, waiting for a response. When Guinan didn't speak, I continued. "He claims that he not only gave me intelligence, but that he created this verse so I could exist and thus he claims to be my true father."

"He does not behave as a father should," Data interjected. "He shows up when he feels like it no matter how inconvenient it is for others. He has a blatant disregard for our wishes. However, I have an even deeper concern. Shannara has recently come to favor yet another Q. I fear that-"

Guinan raised her empty glass to stop my mentor. "Data, could you refill my drink?"

Understanding dawned on his face. Data nodded and took the empty glass from Guinan. He headed to the bar to refill it. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with my mentor leaving me with a stranger, especially one who exuded a mixture of both calm and hostility.

Once he was out of earshot, Guinan continued. "Obviously, Mr. Data has strong feelings on the subject. You have an android and a super-powerful being–at least two from what Data tells me-vying for your affection and your loyalty, while your father...at least your biological one...chooses to leave you alone. How do you feel about that?"

"Like a child trapped in the middle of a custody battle," I replied. "They ask me what I want and tell me I have the right to live the life I want, but most of the time I don't think I have a choice in the matter. My destiny was sealed the day I was conceived."

"What is your destiny?"

"I wish I knew. I'm a pawn. Q is the knight trying to snatch me away and Data's the rook trying to block his every move…and the Queen, well she is the queen."

"What about your parents? Or have their pieces been removed from the board?"

"They have been, I fear. I'm the pawn they sacrificed for the king."

"Maybe we should stop talking in metaphors," Guinan suggested.

Data approached us with Guinan's refill. I wanted to toss out a witty reply before he reached us, but instead Q, standing in front of the bandstand, spoke.

"Good evening, my fellow socialites," Q said, using a microphone so he could be heard across the room. Rather than pinning the button-sized instrument to his jacket, Q was holding it in his open palm. The room quickly grew silent as everyone turned their attention to the unexpected announcer. I closed my eyes and silently cringed as I expected he was about to spiel off all the reasons Duis would make an incompetent president. "The moment you've all been waiting for is upon us. The president's shuttle has just arrived and he's on his way inside as I speak." I opened my eyes and followed the gaze of the crowd to the double doors. By this time, Data had made his way back to our table and sat beside me. He was very tense and wanted to upstage Q, to let all these naive people know who they were listening to. Q could not be up to any good.

Duis and his wife walked through the door accompanied closely by three bodyguards. He was a tall man in his fifties with pepper-colored hair and a broad smile. He waved at the crowd before stepping up to Q's side. For a brief moment I believed that the president not only knew Q, but was on friendly terms with him. Then as he took the microphone from Q, pinning it to his jacket, I realized that I'd mistaken his elation toward the crowd as familiarity. "Thank you sir, for that warm welcome," Duis said. "And thank all of you for coming to welcome me into office." His speech lasted for forty-five minutes transcending into an oration about his planned accomplishments while he was in office.

I listened to portions of it, but my attention was divided between the president, Q, Guinan, and Data. Q was eyeing our small group while contempt flowed from Data and Guinan. If either of them had the power to transform Q into a targ, they would do so gleefully.

I was appalled when Q moved toward us, with a mischievous smile. He knew he would not receive a warm welcome from my companions and so I concluded that he wished to antagonize them. This was certainly not the way to lure me away from the Queen. By this time, Guinan had finished her second drink and was toying with her empty glass in anticipation of a third.

"Is this seat taken?" Q asked, pointing at the empty chair next to Guinan.

"If you sit there, I will..." Guinan began.

"Ah, you will? I had no idea you cared so much." Q seemed so delighted to play this game with Guinan that I sensed no animosity toward her from within him.

"Q, this is not the place for this," I said, hopeful he would listen to reason.

"Not the place?"

"No!" Guinan exclaimed with abject horror and instantly I realized my mistake. Inside a Q-flash, the four of us traveled to another verse. What game would we be pawns to now?


	54. Chapter 54: Division by Two

Chapter Fifty-Four: "Division By Two"

Q could take us anywhere inside the Multiverse. He could have sent us to the Judge's Chambers or the White Walls of Justice. Instead, he chose to send us to the most poetic setting he could imagine with a sun rising above flowering trees across a hilly landscape. A few hundred meters away, a river flowed rapidly westward.

Guinan charged Q, pummeling him with her fists. "Return us immediately, Q!" she demanded. "You have no right to meddle in our lives." Gone was her calm demeanor. She had handled me with perfect aplomb. Yet, her anger at Q went deeper than this displacement. What had Q done to her that had her so rattled? Q flashed to my side and Guinan swung two more punches before realizing she was striking only air.

"Oh come now Cherie," Q said. "You know you can't get the better of me."

"Q, why have you brought us here?" Data asked. He was calm and more amused than angry

"The Riviera was not the place for our little chit-chat. I thought this place would be better." He raised a finger to his cheek. "Ah, but we need somewhere to sit away from the sun." He clicked his fingers and a gazebo appeared beside us.

"I'm not..." Guinan began, but before she could finish, another Q-flash placed us sitting around a table inside the gazebo.

"How about some lemonade for everyone." Q waved his arm across the table and a pitcher and four glasses appeared. "I wanted to talk with Data and Shannara about my plans, but Guinan, your appearance is a much-welcome bonus."

"Q, I told you a long time ago that I wanted no part of your campaign." Guinan had regained much of her composure. Again, I wondered if she'd once been in my position. Q would have viewed her telepathic abilities as a potential asset in his quest to bring unity to the Continuum. Obviously, she hadn't shared his vision.

"You won't reconsider, I know," Q responded. "That's why I've found someone new. Shannara's young, impressionable. She'll further my cause better than you ever would have." His gloating smile masked an ambivalence. Had they once been lovers? The passion I was sensing from Guinan could run either way.

"How long are you planning to keep us here, Q?" Data asked. "Shannara, will never rally for your cause if you continue to take her against her will. She is a fourteen-year old girl, highly intelligent, but still too immature to know what is best for her. Deep down, she is not a true Q."

"What gives you the right to speak for me?" I stood, bumping the table and jostling the lemonade. I pointed a finger accusatively at Data. "Maybe you are the fool." I moved my finger toward Guinan. "And you! He gave you a chance. Don't blow mine!"

Data remained remarkably calm during my outburst. "Shannara, I gave you a place to stay when others would have turned you away." Reluctantly, I sat back down and listed to my mentor. "When you first arrived at my doorstep, you seemed genuinely contrite over your grandmother's near demise. I believed because of this you would soon conclude that no good could come from fighting Q's war. It is his not, yours. Instead, you have continued to isolate yourself from your parents and you seem to enjoy the games Q play."

Q leant over and said to me barely above a whisper, "Listen to him: He _gave_ you a place to stay. He gave you nothing you couldn't create for yourself."

The multiverse was splattered with the creations of the Q. I'd visited only a sampling of them; enough to know what I was capable of creating. With the power of the Q, I could invent a million worlds, but could I make one of them my home? Accomplishing that required a skill far greater than the power of the Q. It required happiness.

"I could create better worlds," I agreed. I shifted uncomfortably, but did not look away from Data. "And I'm not fighting for anything that I don't believe in. I came to live with you not because you provided me with a decent place to live, but because I wanted to be with a friend."

"Aren't I your friend?" Q asked in an even tone.

"You're nobody's friend, Q!" Guinan snapped. "You use the pretense occasionally, but only to get what you want."

Q clutched his chest as if experiencing a heart attack. "You wound me, Cherie. You pretend our time together never happened. Fine. Why is it so hard for you to accept that anyone _else_ could be my friend?"

"Maybe it's your arrogance; your need to be worshiped like a god."

"Stop fighting!" I exclaimed. "We don't have to be enemies here. Data, you told me that you once saved Q's life at the risk of your own. And Q, you even admitted that you owe Data because of it." Anxiously, I glanced back and forth at them, waiting for a response.

"Perhaps, I regret that now," Data said, his voice filled with uncharacteristic contempt.

"You'd like a second chance at killing me? If I were mortal again, would you stab me in the back? Hundreds of others would fight you for the front of the line."

"Thousands," Guinan corrected.

"Whatever." Q waved a hand, attempting to dismiss her from the conversation. "You want to bring down the almighty Q? We'll have a showdown, then–one hour from now. Safeties will be off. We'll have a grandiose battle, one for the books, the prize: Shannara's affection, her loyalty. Three hours, I will return." He flashed out before any one of us could object.

"Safeties off?" Data questioned. "Is Q really willing to risk his life for your affection?"

"Are you?" I countered.

"I do not wish to fight Q. It would prove nothing. No matter the outcome, you should not be treated like a prize to be given away."

Although I understood Data's reasoning, it didn't change our situation. We needed to prepare for Q's return, because no matter what any of us thought about his games, he meant to have a duel with Data. I had an eerie sensation that this showdown of Q's would be unlike anything we expected.

"Don't concern yourself now with the prize. If you're not tactically ready, the consequences will be far greater than you're imagining."

"I'm afraid she's right," Guinan said. I was amazed that she was taking my side. What other surprises had she yet to reveal?

"Enough of this nonsense. You have the power of the Q, Shannara. Return us to the party," Data ordered me.

"Q's not going to stop just because you want him to," Guinan told him. "He'll follow you wherever you go and probably make matters worse the more you resist him."

"I can't send us back," I informed them.

"I know I have asked you not to use the power of the Q, but this situation warrants it."

He didn't understand the limitations that had been placed on me. I clicked my fingers three times and nothing happened. "This is Q's world. He created the parameters. It's like one giant penalty box. We can't leave until Q lets us." Except unlike the dark cavern Faction 99 had sent me too, I knew Q would not keep us prisoner long.

"What should I do then?" I didn't know whether he was asking Guinan or me. He seemed unsure himself. "I have never fought a battle on Q's turf," he added.

"First, we need to get out of these ridiculous clothes and slip into something more comfortable," I said.

Since Data would have accepted my use of the power of the Q to flash us out of here, I hoped he wouldn't frown on my using it for lesser means. With a wave of my hand, I changed our outfits. I wore a t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, with my hair pulled back. Guinan was dressed similarly with a much-smaller hat to shield her face from the sun, while Data had on a pair of knit pants and buttoned shirt.

"That's more fitting to our current environment. Guinan, since you're the only one of us requiring sustenance, you might want to drink some of the lemonade, despite your distaste for its provider. And this–" I waved my hand to produce a plate with a sandwich.

With a scowl, Guinan picked up her glass and sloshed the lemonade as if examining it for any poisons. Once satisfied, she tasted it and puckered her lips in disgust. "There's no sugar! Damn you, Q!" She set the glass down forcefully and moved on to the sandwich. "At least I can trust you, Shannara." Still, her first bite into the sandwich was small.

"Yet another example of Q's idea of a joke," Data said, picking up the glass of lemonade to examine it for himself. "How can we be certain Q will not use his powers against us? I have no control over him. He started this game. He will set the rules, changing them if he likes and it will end when he decides it ends. He could kill me with a single thought, but he would rather play me like a marionette. Why can you not see this?"

"Offering you sour lemonade does not make him evil. Maybe you're too narrow-minded to understand that Q is working toward a much bigger agenda than either of you conceive. He doesn't want to kill anyone."

"Have you forgotten that he introduced the Federation to the Borg? Do you know how many lives have been lost as a direct result of Q's meddling?"

"My people were nearly brought to extinction after Q led the Borg to our homeworld," Guinan informed me. "Don't try to convince me of Q's innocent intentions." She looked away from me, showing a distaste for the subject far greater than she'd shown for the lemonade.

"I'm sorry," I said. How could I rationalize Q's methods after such deplorable examples? Yet I was as sure of his benign intentions as they were of the inverse. Q had introduced the Borg to the Federation to enlighten them of a danger that would have one day presented itself anyway. True, many had died or had been assimilated. If only Data and Guinan could fathom how many more lives would have been lost to the Borg without Q's warning.

"Q is not a killer. He gave us his word that safeties would be off and I _trust_ him. You have little time to prepare, and I can't help you anymore as it would be a direct violation of the battle rules to do so." Although I was unable to block out the bloody images of the battle at Jannaran Falls, I knew this battle would not compare. Q was not a killer. I stepped outside of the gazebo. "I will be up on the hill, making my own preparations."

"Shannara, who's side are you on?" Data asked.

"I'm not on either side. If I were I would have denounced the Continuum long ago...or embraced it."

Sitting on a large rock at the top of a hill, I surveyed the landscape and counted its imperfections: a hilly ground littered with potholes; fallen fruit from the trees, much of it rotting and worm infested; the river polluted with dying fish floating, belly-up, downstream. I thought back to other verses I'd visited. The purple nebula had been the first. Its only purpose had been to convince me of the extent of my powers. As strange as Q's antics were, he never did anything without a purpose. I'd known Q long enough and had participated in enough of his games to be certain of this. He had his standards, although others were often unable to look past his unscrupulous behavior to see them. Why had Q chosen to send us to this particular verse? I saw nothing that would offer him an advantage over Data. Yet, this verse must hold some value to Q.

I stood up and surveyed the grove of fruit trees to the east. Scanning beyond the trees, I noticed smoke coming from a small house. We were not the only intelligent life in this verse! Looking toward the sky, I saw the half moon peaking out from a cloud. As the cloud drifted westward, I studied the topography of the moon–and realized it wasn't a moon after all!

Excitedly, I rushed back to the gazebo to share my discoveries with Data and Guinan. On my way down, I stumbled on a rock, scraping my knee. I picked up the object of my annoyance and hurdled it angrily toward the river below– the Armstrong River, I now realized. Q-flashing wouldn't have sent us back to our native verse, because we were already there! A mere translocation flash would have succeeded where a multiverse transcendental flash failed. Even if I had intuited this earlier and had returned us to the inauguration party, it would not have brought an end to Q's latest game.

"Shannara, have you changed your mind about helping us?" Data asked as I approached them. His hope was so palpable that I nearly agreed.

"Not exactly. Do you know where we are?"

"By your asking, I assume that you do."

"I just saw Earth in the sky."

"Q sent us to the moon?" Guinan asked.

"Q only wants us to believe he sent us to another verse. I have no guess as to why he chose Earth's moon. There's a house about a quarter of a mile from here. I saw smoke coming from the chimney."

"What will that accomplish?" Data asked.

"I believe Q's in the house," I replied and stepped out of the gazebo. "This is the sort of game he loves to play."

Data and Guinan followed me eagerly. They knew that flashing back to the inauguration party was not the solution. We had to play Q's game to its end or he would disrupt us again.

The night had turned almost completely dark, lit only by the half Earth. As we made our way along the Armstrong River and through the grove of apple trees, I speculated on which side of the moon we were on. Portions of the moon were densely populated, but large tracts of land were still unsettled.

It was not a long trek, but the hilly land had Guinan out of breath by the time we reached the house. Data and I allowed her a moment to rest. "Sorry you have a mortal along to slow you down," the El Aurian apologized. I sensed that Guinan meant it as a joke. Immortality didn't much appeal to her.

As we drew closer, I made out the outline of a quaint white cottage. Smoke bellowed from the chimney on the western wall. Stone steps led up to the small porch and as we walked up to the door, a strong peanut-buttery smell wafted from inside. I'd read about old-fashioned people who preferred cooking and baking over replicated foods and would have loved the opportunity to experiment with recipes. People had become too dependent on replicators. What use would Q have for baking? I thought, wondering if I were wrong about his setting up house on the moon.

Data pressed the annunciator.

When no one answered our page, I suggested, "I could make us invisible with the power of the Q, a direct violation of the safeties-off clause. Or we could walk away and be no closer to understanding why Q has deposited us here."

"We should not trespass," Data said. "We have no proof that this is Q's house. Whoever is inside would be within their rights if they fired a phaser at us to protect themselves."

"If we're invisible, how would they know we're even here?"

Suddenly, the door opened and I jumped back in surprise, colliding with Guinan. Then collectively, we stared through the entryway, seeing no one.

"Should we take this as an invitation?" Guinan asked.

"You may," a female voice said. Its owner didn't appear. Although it was familiar to me, I didn't let Guinan or Data see any recognition in my expression.

As I moved forward, Data placed his arm across the door. "Do we know who is inviting us inside?" For a moment, my breath caught in my throat. Did he recognize the voice as well? I felt as though Data was reading my mind, although he was likely concerned for other reasons. "What if this is a trap?"

I fixed him with credulity. "I hardly think members of Faction 17 would be baking cookies." Stepping past him, I entered the living room and scanned my surroundings. Ahead of me to the right, a dining area blended in with the living room and above me, a balcony overlooked the living area. I turned right and followed the peanut-buttery smell into the kitchen.

"It's about time," Q said as he removed a batch of cookies from the oven and placed another in to bake. After resetting the timer, he turned around to face us. He was wearing a chef's hat and an apron that reads "have you squeezed your favorite doughboy today?" Q held the cookie sheet toward me. "Cookie?"

"Q, what are you doing?" I asked, knowing his answer. On the counter were bowls, measuring cups and ingredients for several different types of cookies.

"Baking, of course. I thought my guests would appreciate a treat. Tell me you don't prefer homemade over that nasty replicated stuff."

From behind me, Guinan let out a sharp laugh. "What do you expect, a baking contest to determine the winner of your battle?"

"You didn't think I'd allow bloodshed? That's Q's tactics, not mine."

Guinan shook her head, her expression one of disbelief. "You never yield your own sword, Q. Instead you summon other species to do your bloody work."

I wanted to correct her, to explain how valiant Q had been at Jannaran Falls. If it weren't for his guidance, we wouldn't have driven Faction 17 back and many more lives would have been sacrificed. Why couldn't they see Q for who he really was?

"Please, let's not fight," I said. Accepting a cookie from Q, I sat at the table to enjoy it. Did Q design this home so it would only accommodate him and me? The small, two-person table seemed to be pushing Data and Guinan away. Q grabbed two glasses from a cupboard and a pitcher from a small refrigerated unit and poured some milk for both of us. He sat beside me and set one of the glasses in front of me.

"You are allowing him to win," Data said indignantly. Underneath his anger, I sensed disappointment and dejection. "I have no control over which of us you choose. You behave as if it is perfectly fine that Q brought us here against our will."

"You're never satisfied," Q accused Data. "You complain when I use the power of the Q and now you complain because I'm employing conventional methods."

"I told you before," I said, "that I don't want to choose between the two of you. Why is it so wrong for me to have both of you in my life? I bit into the cookie, surprised at how good it tasted. Replicated varieties couldn't compare. Despite my reassurances to Data, I didn't want to leave.

"This is exactly why your parents..." Data began, but Guinan grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him. He glared at her before collecting his senses and showing relief that his words remaining unspoken. I knew what he'd meant to say, though, and it had stung.

"This could have been a fun get-together," Q said. "And to think I always liked you." He broke his cookie in half and I flinched. "If the rest of the animals don't want to help old mother hen, then no cookies for them." Q clicked his fingers and Data and Guinan disappeared.

"Where'd you send them?" I asked with alarm.

"Don't worry. They're safely tucked back at the mechanical man's house. You can join them anytime you wish." The pout on his face made him look like a small boy, ready to pick up his data chips and run home because the other kids didn't play by his rules. "I won't force you to stay with me. I can find someone else with whom to share my cookies and milk."

"I don't want to leave yet, Q. I have questions and I need answers. Why will you not come to me when I call you?"

"I come when you need me."

"And of course, you decide when that is. I don't understand your methods or your rules."

"Would you rather I be forthright and stilted like the master number cruncher?"

"There's nothing wrong with being a math teacher. It's a reputable profession and the world needs logic for balance. You need a serious counterpart working alongside you if you are ever to succeed."

"Oh, is that how you see yourself? As my equal?" He sounded indignant, but I sensed he wanted me to challenge him.

For a long moment, we stared at one another. "You need me," I said with clenched teeth. "If you want me by your side, then it must be as your equal." I remembered the Queen making that offer and refrained from mentioning it to Q. He knew...and he would not allow the Queen to win my affection after he'd worked so hard to gain my loyalty.

"I do need you," he said in a monotone. I could not tell whether he was agreeing with me or mocking me. Even as I probed his emotions, I was still unsure how to respond.

I wanted to tell him to leave Data alone. If only he would make that one simple promise, I would do almost anything for him; make the Continuum my home, encourage more members to support his cause, take down opposing factions; whatever it would take to unite the Continuum.

The timer went off and Q stood up to remove the next batch of cookies from the oven. It was the last batch and he switched the oven off.

Doubts crept into my thoughts. What if I were unable to live up to my end of the bargain? I had so many questions that they were tangled up into confusion. Q had wanted this unification for millions of years. He could wait a few more years.

"Q, why did you bring us to the moon? And why did you allow us to think you'd brought us to another verse instead?"

"You seem to enjoy an air of domesticity." His attention wandered around the room. "So I created this for you." I nearly protested further when I realized he was not talking about the world, but more simply the house. He shrugged. "I'm resigned to admit that it will take time to win your trust and your loyalty. I'm willing to wait. The Queen will grow impatient with you. Even your android friend will one day tire of your ambivalence. But me...you don't yet realize how badly I want to see my dreams fulfilled."

"You're giving me a house on the moon as a gift?" I'd always wanted a house. Although, I had spent most of the last year and a half planet bound between the Fifth House on Betazed and the Newton house at Oxford on Earth, they belonged to someone else. I could make this house my home. "Why?"

"You need your independence. Whatever you decide, it should come from within and not be influenced by those who think they know what's best for you. Cook your meals; bake your desserts...clear your head and realize your destiny."

I was shocked by his generosity. Hadn't he earlier belittled Data for giving me a place to live? What was he planning?

"In the end, I have every confidence in your choice."

"I thought you had no psychic abilities," I joked. Despite the interrogative tone of our conversation, I was warming up to Q's gift. "Thank you, Q. I've never known you to be this understanding. I accept your offer. Let me break the news to Data...gently." Smiling broadly, I wondered about the layout of the rest of the house. And what would I do with the property? Since this was still homestead land, I could claim a sizeable lot.

With a wink at Q, I finished my cookie. Yes, I could get used to my independence.

That night, I returned to the Newton house and found Data downstairs in his favorite chair, playing a sad tune on his violin. If only there were a way to deliver my news without hurting his feelings. Both delighted and apprehensive to see me, he set his instrument carefully across his lap.

"Shannara," he said. "I was worried you would not return."

"Actually, I am only back for a short while," I replied.

"So you are joining Q's faction, to help fight his war?"

"No. Or rather, not yet. He's given me the house on the moon. I've decided to move in to it."

He stared credulously at me as though I'd just told a joke he didn't understand. "You cannot move out on your own," he responded firmly. "You are not ready for such responsibility."

"Why not? My parents were willing to let me leave at twelve, to join the Q-Continuum."

"They were resigned is more like it. They know as well as I, perhaps even better, that someone as young as yourself is too immature to live independently. Maybe that is why they let you leave with your Grandmother; they had hoped that she would teach you about life in a way they could not. I am not disputing your incredible intelligence. Academically, you have accomplished more than many do in a lifetime. However, you are still a girl and you have much growing up to do! You cannot survive on your own! Please, reconsider this and stay here for a while longer."

"It's not like I'm talking about moving to a far-distant planet. It's a short trip to the moon. We would have frequent contact."

"Shannara, do not be rash. Think this through. Why has Q made this offer?" He paused. "I will tell you why: He wants you away from my influence. He did this once before when he convinced you to walk away from your parents. Why can you not see this?"

"Why must my dreams be sacrificed for others to be happy? Fine! I won't live on the moon and I won't come visiting you. I'll travel to the far reaches of the galaxy. Q will find me wherever I go, but you may never know what became of me." Turning abruptly, I stomped out of the room and out the front door.

I didn't look back.


	55. Chapter 55: Imaginary Numbers

Chapter Fifty-Five: "Imaginary Numbers"

After an argument, a long walk usually brought a calming perspective where one began to understand the other's point of view. However, as I neared the end of my trek to the nearest shuttle depot, I was no less upset with my mentor and no closer to understanding his argument. I wanted to feel all the pain and loneliness. And I hoped Data was feeling it too.

_You are still a girl and you have a lot of growing up to do!_

Data's words had stung deeply, but I didn't allow myself to shed tears. Instead, I folded my arms and trudged forward. Having been in such a hurry to leave my long-time mentor, I hadn't bothered to pack or bring along any of my belongings. _Oh well_, I thought. I'd clung to them too long. I could use the power of the Q to obtain new belongings. There had never been a better opportunity for me to start over.

_You cannot yet make it on your own!_

_I will prove you wrong_, I vowed with clenched fists. Data had an infallible memory, but he didn't know all the secrets of the multiverse...and he couldn't predict with complete certainty whether I would or would not succeed.

Where should I go? I could not live with my parents or grandma and now I'd alienated myself from Data as well. I didn't need a home ground when I could spend my days wandering the multiverse. I raised my hand to Q-flash out of this verse, ready to spend countless years meandering aimlessly.

I heard a vehicle approaching me from behind. It sounded oddly different from the shuttlecrafts that had passed by me and I turned to see a land vehicle. A few antiquity enthusiasts enjoyed driving automobiles occasionally, but this was unlike any I'd ever seen. It had a seating capacity of the largest shuttlecraft and looked brand new as though the yellow paint had barely dried before being driven. As the vehicle reached me, it squealed to a stop. The door flung open and a sweet cherry scent wafted from its pristine interior.

"All aboard the magic bus!" the driver exclaimed. With a round face and a bulky frame, he looked uncomfortable behind the wheel and yet he appeared delighted to be offering this anachronistic transportation.

Immediately, I knew that an all-powerful being would find it humorous to travel inside an ancient vehicle. "Q," I said, amused, "why are you using such a primitive form of transportation?"

As I spoke, I climbed the three steps onto the bus to stand beside him. Why was I joining him so willingly? I was not seeking any new friends or reconciliations with old ones. I had no reason to trust him. Although he was jovial and obviously had a sense of humor, he wasn't from Faction 888. He bore no snowmen on his breast pocket and behind his uncanny attitude, I sensed the seriousness of his mission.

"It was Q's idea." He pointed his thumb toward the right side of the bus, tilting his head in the same direction.

The red leather seats were all empty except for a small group near the back. Eyeing these passengers, I smirked. My guardian angel was sitting one seat ahead of Red and a boy who appeared close to my age though probably a million years older. Q was up to something new and despite my desire to remain melancholy, I couldn't resist being curious. After I have told him that I'd declined his offer of a moon homestead, what tactic would he use next to attempt to win my affection?

_There are always more questions than answers_, I thought, sighing as I approached them. I wondered if he meant to begrudge me with the boy's presence as I sat beside Q.

My tone tinted with regret, I said, "I hope you don't intend to transport me to the moon," as though this land vehicle would sprout wings and take us there. "I've changed my mind."

"I know," Q replied. "I must confess, I eavesdropped on your argument with the mechanical man. I really can't help myself where you're concerned. Data comes the closest of any non-Q to understanding our plight and yet I knew you would one day have a falling out.

I had been so angry when he had spied on me during the assembly of Faction 1010. However, I was actually relieved to hear of this repeated indiscretion as it saved me the trouble of detailing an argument I would rather forget, and it would allow me to ask questions.

Instead Q proceeded with a startling question of his own. "You're angry at the mechanical man and thinking of abandoning all hope of reconciliation with him. You will make up with him, though, Shannara." He leaned forward. "Is there not some part of you that now longs to go back to your parents?"

"Why are you encouraging me to repair relationships? I thought you wanted my loyalty. Doesn't this fall into your favor? I doubt that a reconciliation is in the near future-between me and my parents or Data." I glanced at the boy, barely nodding to acknowledge him. "Who are you? Another one of Q's prodigies? I thought I was the only one."

"Prodigy!" the boy exclaimed. He looked a lot like Q might have a few million years ago. "I'll pass that distinguished honor onto you."

I looked back at Q, fixing him accusatorially. "You've had prodigies in the past; Guinan for sure. I bet there've been others. Was I wrong to assume that you have only one at a time?"

"You are still making assumptions," Q responded. "Just because this boy is young, and just because he is sitting beside me, does that automatically make him my prodigy?"

"No," I admitted, my cheeks growing flush. I could hardly breathe.

The bus suddenly felt stuffy and overcrowded as it rolled forward, quickly picking up speed. No getting off now! The scenery altered from a plush earthy background to a mystic haze. We had switched verses! I wanted to leave Earth. I should be glad Q was taking me elsewhere.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where do you want to go?" he countered, his expression unwavering.

"There are so many choices in the multiverse," I mused aloud. "I don't know where I belong. I suppose elsewhere will suffice for now."

Q grunted in objection to my logic. "I am glad you came along for the ride. I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce you to the rest of the family." He gestured toward the boy, smiling at him affectionately. "This is my son." He patted the boy affectionately on the shoulder. "Whether you believe me or not, he was created by natural means. Some of us Q have chosen to multiply ourselves using conventional means."

What I didn't believe was that Q had kept this a secret from me! He had lied to me, telling me that he was all alone, to lure me under his wing.

"You didn't think it was necessary to tell me you had a son? After all your attempts to become my father-figure, why didn't you include me in the rest of your family?"

"You were not ready to meet Junior before now," Q replied. "He wasn't ready to meet you either, but Aunt Kathy helped him grow up a bit."

"He even has a mother," Red stated coolly, "whom you've already met."

"You?" I exclaimed. I had never imagined that Red was any more than Q's lackey. Now I sensed how deep her loyalty toward Q and toward their son lay. I had thought that all Q were gifted the power of the Q. Never born with it! "Q, why didn't you tell me you had a wife? I asked you once long ago if you had a family and you lied to me. I demand to know why!"

"I was trying to win your affection. I thought if you knew about Junior, you might never warm up to me. You were so jealous of Eric, worrying that Data would want to mentor him. I did not tell you of Junior to avoid that sort of sibling rivalry between the two of you. I am sorry, Shannara. I made a mistake by not telling you. Let me make it up to you."

I eyed Junior, not believing I would ever come to think of him as a brother. "You let me believe Q was your messenger, no more." Addressing Red, I continued, "All this time I've gotten to know you, I have sensed that you feel a strong loyalty toward Q, but you never let on that there was any more between you."

"He wanted to tell you when the time was right," she responded. "He asked me not to speak of it."

Two more passengers stepped onto the bus. The vehicle, at least from my perspective, hadn't appeared to slow down. They assumed seats on the other side a couple of rows ahead of us. The man was severely overweight with a long red beard and his companion was a petite woman with flowing blond hair. They were by far the oddest couple I'd ever seen among the Q. If the Q chose their human guise, why would one willingly become an obese man?

"You'd be surprised who convinced Q and me to become parents," Q said, directing me back to our conversation.

"Do enlighten me."

"Why it was Captain Janeway. I'd gone to her in hopes of a little midnight tryst, and she begged to have my baby. She thought an alliance between the Federation and the Continuum would be good. She was practically licking the palm of my hand like her precious pup."

Red rolled her eyes at this obvious fantasy of Q's. "I don't know Janeway well, but I do know she wasn't licking any part of Q's body and he was the one who was begging for her to have his baby. She refused."

"I know Captain Janeway a bit better than you, Mother, since I spent a week on Voyager," Junior said. "And trust me, she never begged Father for anything other than to leave her ship. However, no matter how much she denies it, Aunt Kathy has some fondness for him."

"Aunt Kathy now is it?" Red questioned, her voice tainted with jealousy.

"Why did you want to have a baby with Captain Janeway?" I asked. "She's a mortal human...with flaws! Or had you intended to give her the power of the Q and make her your wife? I'm doubting whether you were motivated by lust rather than some selfish agenda."

"Q loves me!" Red said defensively. I sensed some lingering jealousy toward Janeway. "Many other females over the millennia have attracted Q, but he has always returned to me. That's why he gave up that silly fantasy with Janeway and bonded with me."

"Janeway realized that Q truly loves me as well, and she backed off," Q continued the story. "Ahh, though I do have a fondness for a woman in uniform...but that love could not carry on for the millions of years Q and I have ahead of us." He paused to nuzzle against Red and motioned as though to kiss her, only to stop midway and continue his explanation. "Our son's arrival ended a very long and bloody battle inside the Continuum. It made our showdown at Jannaran Falls look like children fighting with sticks and stones. Though I'm afraid the war is far from over."

Another Q stepped onto the bus, this one a tall brunette looking about eight-months pregnant. How many more Q had chosen to procreate to ensure their race's continued existence? Looking a bit fatigued, an oddity for a Q-even one so far along with child, she elected to settle down in the seat directly behind the driver.

"What makes this the perfect time to tell me all your family secrets?" I asked.

"Your ties to your verse of origin have become tenuous. Time to cut the proverbial umbilical cord." Q made a scissors motion with his fingers.

"Join your faction; become a member of your family?" I concluded. "You are quite contrary. Only a few minutes ago, you were encouraging me to reconcile with my parents."

"You misunderstand. All children must leave the nest, gain independence, and grow. When you became a Q, you evolved. It's time to move on, Shannara."

Move on to where? To what? "If this bus is something other than what it appears to be, then you ought to let me off right now. You have your son to carry on your legacy. Why do you need a daughter?"

"It pains me to hear you utter such nonsense. You think I don't possess enough love to give to more than one child? Junior, tell her, do you feel threatened by her?"

"Not really," the boy replied. "I've hardly noticed the times you've been gone."

"See, Junior's willing to accept you into the family. Why not let him become your brother?"

"I already have a brother, two actually."

"After all the trouble I've gone through to ingratiate myself to you, this is how I'm repaid. Did you ever suspect Worf or Deanna of loving Eric more than you?" I shook my head. "Oh really? Then why did you worry that he would become as smart as you and, being a boy, would gain more of their affection? You even thought that Data would stop tutoring you so he could devote his time to Eric. Is that why it's so difficult for you to believe that I could love two children equally? You fear that I will favor a son over a daughter."

"I believe you," I said, barely resisting the urge to clap my hands over my ears. "I don't like surprises, that's all. A wife and a son! I had thought Q were too adventurous for domesticity. Then you offered me that house on the moon and now introduce me to a secret family. Please, no more surprises!"

"No more skeletons in my closet," Q promised. "The last one has danced its way out of the dark chasm between the threads of the multiverse."

"All right Q, let's move forward." I shifted in my seat to face the younger Q. "Tell me, is your name really Junior?" I asked the boy.

"Of course not. I am Q. Only my parents call me Junior. Well, sometimes the _Voyager_ crew does as well, because it is easier for Humans to make the distinction that way. You should shed your name if you are to be a true Q, Shannara. Why is your name so important to you?"

"My mother gave me my name. On Betazed, it means 'sunshine.' I don't have a relationship with my mother anymore and my name is all I have left to remind me that she at least once loved me."

"Please. Sentimentality gets you nowhere. It offers you no superiority over us. You are no wiser, nor stronger."

"That's me, Shannara Rozhenko, going nowhere," I responded pessimistically.

"Children!" Q interrupted. "Now is not the time for petty bickering. There is too much at stake. The very fiber of the Continuum is unraveling and it is important that we put up a strong family front. We need to plan our next strategy, not bicker among ourselves."

"Speaking of having a strong family, Q, how long have you and Q been together?" I asked suddenly needing to know. The man and woman sitting diagonally from us turned in our direction, appearing eager for the answer as well.

Q and Red gazed into each other's eyes both longingly and with enormous respect for one another. "I persuaded Q to join my Faction two-point-three million years ago."

"And a mighty fine addition," the obese Q commented. I sensed some jealousy in his companion, but she smiled at me and nodded.

"Since then, Q has been a tremendous help in persuading millions to come aboard. It wasn't much later, maybe a thousand or two years, and she and I were dancing across the multiverse together."

"All these people are your followers, ready and willing to fight your cause?" By now, seven more had joined us. "How many more are there?"

"We are strong in number," Q assured me. "And we are growing steadily every millennium. There are over thirty thousand of us by my last count." He glanced at Red for confirmation.

"Nearly thirty-five thousand now," she concurred.

"Not strong enough," the fat one countered. "Q still has the power to keep us at bay."

"Q from Faction 17?" I questioned. I knew the answer, but waited for him to nod. "He must have many followers as well."

"Our biggest threat," Q admitted. "While Q and I haven't yet been able to ascertain how many Q belong to Faction 17, we fear that the number is tremendous, for they always seem to be waiting at every corner of the multiverse, ready to attack."

"Certainly, though, they are not the only faction with which we should concern ourselves." I asked of Red, "Which faction did you belong to before joining 1687?"

"I briefly belonged to 1197. They proclaim that all new Q should come through procreation." I nodded, having read of them from the data padd she'd given me. "While I obviously brought my own Q into the Continuum by that method, I no longer believe that it is the only way. I fully supported Q when he chose to offer you the power of the Q. Before that, I had belonged to Faction 983. And before that since the day I'd been allowed to pass through the Gate of Origin, I had had no affiliation with any faction."

"Really? You mean, you were a Lost Q? For how long?" I didn't hide my amazement. I wanted to hear all the details.

"I was lost for nearly eighteen thousand years. Even as a being who may go on living for millions of years, as a Lost Q, that was an insufferably long time. Near the end of that time, I was approached by a few members of Faction 983. I had been hiding inside the Cavern of Lost Q for several centuries, much deeper within than you have traveled. I had not wanted to be found."

"You, really? And you preach to me now about the urgency of my choosing a faction?"

"Yes, that is because I don't want to see you end up as I had for so long. I know very well what it's like to be lost, and that's why I can say to you with absolute certainty that you do not want to find yourself in the same position. It is not easy finding acceptance among those astray."

"I don't understand," I said, mentally adding up the years. "If you were lost for only eighteen thousand years, then hadn't the Gate of Origin already been closed long before you became Q?"

"She always thinks so linear," Q interjected. "Yes and no. Q tried for millennia to shut it down, but some still managed to pass through the gate occasionally until a little over ten million years ago."

"What happened then?"

"Q finally decided he'd had enough of the bickering," Q said. "It was his invention and so he was the only one with the true power to pull the plug."

"So the leader of Faction 1 shut it down? I had thought that it was Faction 2's doing. After all, they are the ones guarding it.

"Yes, because they more than anyone don't want it reactivated."

"Can only Q reactivate it?"

"That theory has never been tested."

"Not one Q has attempted to reactivate the Gate of Origin in ten million years?"

"Why would they want to? Without the Gate of Origin, Q can be far more selective as to whom they allow into the Continuum."

"And creative," Red added, nudging her husband affectionately.

He should be right, but something about the Gate of Origin nagged at me. Instinct told me that it was somehow important in resolving the conflict among the factions.

I sensed that Q wished to continue the previous line of discussion and so refrained from any further questions about the Gate of Origin, for now.

Q did not hesitate with expounding his cause. "We must unite the Continuum before the feuding causes our extinction."

By this time, the bus had nearly reached its capacity and most of its passengers were raptly engaged in listening to our conversation. Obviously Q's plans to reunify the Continuum was very important to them. Q hadn't as much told me so, but I suspected that every Q aboard this vehicle was a member of his faction. They believed in him, trusted him, so why shouldn't I?

"And how do you propose accomplishing this?"

"We must travel everywhere, every alternate and intersecting dimension from here to yesteryear to spread the word. Our mission is to help others understand the importance of reunification. I want you to lead our new recruits. With your empathic and telepathic abilities, you can better see that their needs are met. We don't want any of them growing fearful of change. If we lose any ground, it may be more difficult to regain it."

"Will I have twelve disciples as well?"

Red leaned forward in her seat and with a grin, said, "More." She allowed this to sink into me before continuing. "Junior and I will begin as soon as you give us the go ahead."

This was incredible! Q had always had a god complex as my creator and now I sensed that he foresaw me as his child saint. He could not mastermind his game without me. Could I place my faith in that plan?

"I might further your cause. But it will have to be based on a few contingencies."

"Yes, I'm listening," Q said, sounding as eager as a child awaiting his first adventure inside a holodeck.

"First, I must never learn that you've kept any more pertinent information from me. Second, if I'm ever given just cause to believe that reunification will in any way prove harmful to any faction, the multiverse, or any other race, I will immediately withdraw from the campaign. Third, I must be permitted to offer my strategic input. Fourth, if we are to ensure their full support, we must consider the needs and wishes of other Q joining us no matter their former faction alliance. We may have to infiltrate other factions in the future, but I hope we can keep the deception to a minimum. We cannot have true reunification if not everyone is a willing participant. And last, you must give me time to prepare. I'm young, still on probation and even being considered for removal by Faction 99. I have to prove my capabilities to a lot of Q-and that includes myself."

Q sighed, but nonetheless nodded his acceptance of my conditions. He turned toward his wife. "Darling, perhaps your warning was not completely off the mark." I probed both of them, anxious to learn what Red expected from me.

She raised an eyebrow at me, sensing that I was probing her. She glanced at her son. "Maybe you should start the campaign, Q. You're always complaining about how bored you are."

"Maybe I will," he considered. "However, Mother, Father, I think we should listen to what Shannara has said. She seems to have a reasonable head."

I smiled at my pseudo-brother as I sensed sincerity in his words.

"My, my," Q said, "how you've changed from the boy who got his thrills by starting wars among long-standing peaceful worlds."

"A week with the _Voyager_ crew showed me the benefits of making alliances with others and of making friends. You should be pleased, Father, that I learned that lesson well."

Both his parents glanced out the window to study the ever-changing scenery. Why? We were moving from reality to reality, I realized, traveling through the spectrum of existence.

"Do you really feel he's ready to step off the bus, Q?" Q asked.

I assumed that Q was speaking metaphorically and that his son had not spent his entire life traveling aboard this bus.

"Every child must take his first step," Red responded. "In all your observations of humanity have you not realized that?"

Q raised a pained eyebrow. "I realize more than you know. Every parent must let their child go eventually. It is the most difficult tie to sever."

How difficult had it been for my parents when they had insisted that I leave? Briefly, I imagined Mother aching for my return and then I recalled her message to me the night I had left Betazed. Was I the monster she believed I'd become or was I the great savior that Q saw in me?

"Q," my guardian angel said, looking at his son, "are you prepared for the challenge?"

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, standing abruptly. "Are you so impatient that you can't wait a blink of an eye compared to your entire existence for me to prepare?" My outburst surprised me as much as it did them. I really was jealous of Junior as though he were my real brother. I should be relieved to let him take my place. Then Q would stop besieging me.

"If it's that important to you, then why are you hesitating? Take your stand. Q and I will be right behind you with our accolades."

The others on the bus began clapping and cheering. I glanced from one to the next, probing their feelings. They wanted me to succeed, but in each of them I sensed doubt, a doubt they did not wish to share with Q. They'd been following him for millions of years with little success and they probably would continue for millions more. Why should they believe a half-Klingon girl would help them out of their rut?

"Why will everyone follow behind me, Q?" I asked. "On the moon, you were challenging me for superiority. What is there that I can do that you can't?"

Q and Red glanced at one another miffed by my need to even ask the question. "Telepathy," they said together. Then Q added, "Q has convinced me; I am at your mercy."

I smiled, knowing that I had the upper hand. "Then don't hastily send Junior out there. Wait patiently for me. More will be accomplished if I am permitted the time to develop my strategy. We can't resolve a conflict that has been fought for millions of years in a day. These things take careful planning. I'm sure that Junior will help quite well as one of my assistance." I stood and stepped out into the aisle. "You will contact me whenever you want; you have that control. But, now, this minute, you will let me off this bus. I will consider my options and make my own decisions. When I'm ready to begin, I'll let you know."

Moving toward the front of the bus, I avoided making eye contact with anyone until I reached the driver. "Driver, stop the bus. I'm getting off here."

"No, Shannara," Q exclaimed. "This is not a place you should go."

As the bus screeched to a halt, I turned around to once again face Q, who had followed me to the front.

"Your wife has already shown me the worst the Continuum has to offer."

"You didn't!" he accused Red.

"Of course not. She isn't ready."

If the lost and deranged Q or the demented Q of Faction 17 were not the worst, what else was out there? I was not ready to find out!

"Last chance!" the driver exclaimed. "Either you get off now or sit down and enjoy the ride."

"I'm getting off," I replied, moving swiftly down the steps before I changed my mind. I couldn't allow anyone to manipulate my life. If I stayed on much longer, Q and his woman would be planning out the next thousand years of my life. I exited the bus and heard the door swish closed behind me.

And found myself standing in the very spot the bus had picked me up.

I twirled around, but the bus had already disappeared. An eerie sense that it had never existed overcame me...that nothing truly existed outside my imagination.

_Get a grip, Shannara,_ I ordered myself. _It's just another one of Q's games._

Now, back where I started, I was faced with the dilemma of whether to go back and patch matters up with Data or go forward and catch a transport to a distant world. Closing my eyes, I contemplated how another confrontation with Data would play itself out.

No. I opened my eyes. It was time I went elsewhere. Plant new roots. I could make it on my own!

I heard another shuttlecraft coming in and I looked up to watch it descend toward the depot in the distance. Quickening my pace, I was hopeful I would be able to catch transport upon its departure. I would go wherever it took me.


	56. Chapter 56: En Route to Nowhere

Trip to Nowhere

Book Two: By Another Name

Part Three: Elsewhere

Chapter Fifty-Six: "En Route to Nowhere"

Dearest Alexander,

I'm writing with the expectation that you will receive this message well. You and Rosa must be quite busy with the girls and you with your political career. Although I'd hoped to catch you at home, I assume you are off on another one of your peace rallies. You have plenty to deal with and here I am burdening you with my troubles, but I don't know who else to turn to in this verse, so I am begging you to at least listen to what I have to say.

I've taken transport on a small cargo ship, _the Ruwanda,_ and have agreed to some light duties in exchange for passage. There are only twelve crew members, nine men and three women. They treat me well and allow me to keep mostly to myself. There is one woman, Makka, who senses I am different. I have not invoked the power of the Q since coming aboard. Although Makka has mild telepathic abilities, she is too considerate to verbally question me. I often wish she would.

Everyone I have ever trusted is gone to me now. Our parents, Grandma, even Data will probably never forgive me. I regret storming off on Data, but it is too late to turn back. We had an argument about whether or not I'm ready to live on my own. I want to prove to him how wrong he is. I suppose I will prove to him one way or another, but it's not worth losing his friendship over.

I know you don't want to hear this; sometimes, I believe Q is the only one who understands me. Perhaps he understands me even better than I understand myself. The pull toward the Continuum grows stronger with every passing day and he plays on this desire. I have conditionally joined his alliance known inside the Continuum as Faction 1687. Still, I cling to this mortal life and I'm not even sure why anymore. I told Q that I needed time to prepare, but I am feeling quite ambivalent about my decision. He wants me to lead the way for others whom I must convince to join our faction and support reunification of all factions. I am uncertain that this can become reality and I'm wondering if I shouldn't stay in this mortal verse. Is it still my home? Tell me, am I holding on to false beliefs?

Please respond when you get home!

Your sister, Shannara

As I sent the message to my brother, guilt over lying about being disappointed that he wasn't home went with it. Telling him of my situation had been much easier through a letter. I would have to talk with him soon and I prayed that my peace-faring brother would remain calm and rational.

I barely began reading from my padd when I received an incoming message. Surely my brother hadn't received my message already! I set my data padd aside and leaned across my bed to reach for the console. With a trembling finger, I pressed the accept button.

"Abandon your mortal thoughts," Q said on the tiny screen.

Since our conversation on the magic bus, he'd popped in on me eleven times. His argument varied, but the message remained constant. He was desperate for me to come on board and support the cause for unity.

"Your brother, as well intentioned as he may be, could never offer you as grand a challenge as the Continuum. What reward would you prefer to reap: the peaceful union of two barbaric species or the harmony the multiverse will sing when the Continuum is finally united?"

"Q," I said, not hiding my annoyance. "You agreed to allow me time to prepare."

"How much time do you need? It's been ten months already."

"No verse, not even the Continuum, revolves around you or your ideals, Q. You are asking a lot from me. Ten months is not enough time to prepare. I need to stay in this verse for a while, hopefully spend some time with my brother-my real brother-if he'll have me." The jibe was unnecessary. Q had not tried to push Junior on me. "He is an expert in peace negotiations. Maybe he can help me choose the correct path. Give me this time with Alexander and you will have my final answer soon."

"In one or two million years?"

"Don't tempt me, Q!"

"Bah!" he exclaimed and disappeared from the screen.

Had I been too harsh on him? I wondered, biting at my lower lip. I didn't feel as pessimistic as I had sounded, I realized.

As I was sitting on the bunker in my small room aboard the cargo ship, the flashing red light on my console indicated an incoming message. I was expecting a reply from Alexander, but didn't rush to answer it. While I wanted to hear from him and to know that he was well, I feared rejection. If Alexander rejected me, I had no one left in this verse to turn to.

I would send him another message in a few days.

Little Sister,

How relieved I am to receive your subspace message. You were right. I was visiting a Klingon colony on Cro'Mit. I deeply regret that I missed speaking with you. Now here I am, unable to reach you and sending a message in return.

Never consider yourself a burden to Rosa and me. You are family and we always welcome news from you. Rosa and I have wonderful news of our own. We will soon be bringing another child into the family and would love for you to come for a visit and meet the children...but don't think I'm pressuring you!

Mother and Father are very worried about you and wish you would return home. If you will not, at least send them a message letting them know where you are and that you're all right. When you left Data's, they thought you had gone over to the Continuum. I must admit, I feared the same.

I am glad the crew of the cargo ship has been treating you well, but that is not the life for a girl, no matter what abilities she possesses. I must sound exactly like Data to you. Please don't turn family away. You have to believe I wish you well.

Rosa and I will keep our hearts and our home open to you. Know that you are always welcome to visit.

Love, your brother, Alexander

Dearest Alexander,

I am sorry I missed your response. And here I am, missing you again. I do hope peace talks are going well for you. It must be difficult keeping the Klingon colonies united when they are so widespread.

I can't return home to the Enterprise. You were not around when Mother and Father ordered me to leave. Please do not force the issue. I will contact them soon. If enough time hasn't past already for them to have calmed down, then it never will.

As for visiting you and your family, I would love that very much. I would like to meet the girls and see Rosa through the end of her pregnancy. Perhaps, I can persuade the captain of this vessel to travel to your area. I hear commerce is good among the Klingons these days.

Your loving sister, Shannara

I paused before sending my letter, wondering whether I should tell my brother anything else. How much of my news would travel to our parents? He obviously had told them of my previous communication. I bit pensively at my lower lip.

"Why worry so about the savage beasts?" Q asked, appearing atop my desk. He was wearing a dark-grey jumpsuit like the crew members of this ship. He was such a chameleon! "Their microbrains will never evolve beyond a cloak-and-dagger mentality." He folded his arms, looking smug as though ready for verbal battle.

I found myself in the mood for a little sparring and intended to be Q's match. "For a race claiming superiority, the Q have shown bestial behavior. The Queen and Q of Faction 17 went at it pretty good in the Arboretum on the _Enterprise. _ You told me that this has been going on for millions of years. Even the most superior beings are not capable of being civil to one another."

"Are you forgetting about your participation in said bestial acts?"

"No." I sighed heavily. "That's another reason I'm so reluctant to join you. Despite all your preaching to the contrary, there is such a thing as having too much power. Look at what Q did to the Queen's daughter or the violence at Jannaran Falls."

"Moi? A preacher?" He tapped his chest, his expression one of mock disbelief. "I would never stoop as low as Faction 1384. There is none more powerful than the Q!"

"Q, you're ignoring my point! How can I end a war that's been fought for millions of years? You certainly haven't been able to and you are far more powerful than me."

"You are far more powerful than you realize. Do you think Q and Q could have removed Q's curse on Q's daughter without your added power?"

"No, I'm sure I boosted their powers a little. But what do I do the next time I'm alone with Q? He is planning something and waiting for me to let my guard down."

My annunciator sounded and Q disappeared in a Q-flash. _Damn_, I thought. I needed to hear his answer. As I turned, the door swished open to admit Makka. She was a small Bajoran woman barely five-feet tall with shoulder-length auburn hair. "Who were you speaking to?" she asked, glancing around the room.

"I was sending a subspace message to my older brother," I replied. Not completely a lie. I was biting at my lower lip again, hoping she wouldn't notice how nervous I felt. Or would I rather she asked?

"I came to tell you that dinner is ready."

This ship was truly low-technology: no replicators, no transporters and no communicators. It was capable of only Warp 4. Twice a week, dinner was my responsibility and although at first, my culinary attempts had been poor, I was actually learning to cook. I found it refreshing to be away from the wonders of the Federation and the magic of the Continuum.

"I'll be down in a minute," I told her. "Thanks."

I waited for her to leave, then turned back to the monitor. My letter to Alexander was still on the screen, begging for attention. My arguing with Q still fueling my emotions, I told Alexander that I would ask the captain of this vessel to take me to Q'ronos. I sent the letter before I could change my mind.

Although the Queen did not visit me as often as Q, she did make several appearances during my stay on the _Ruwanda_. Each time she seemed more certain than the last that she had won my loyalty.

"My daughter has come to think of you like a big sister," she announced as she appeared with a huge card in hand.

"A sister? She hardly knows me!"

"A hero then." She held the card out to me, but I did not take it. She opened it instead and a lively piano composition began playing. "She wrote this song for you to show her gratitude. You gave her back her life!"

Finally, I accepted the card, and admitted, at least to myself, that I was touched by the gesture. "Tell her thank you for me. I will cherish this card." I brought it up to my face and realized that it was scented with lavender.

I ran my hands through my hair, assuring myself that I was presentable, then pressed the annunciator to Captain Turrel's private quarters. He was normally a jovial man, but I hated disturbing him.

"Come in," he said and as I step inside, he set his data padd aside. He kept account of his own transactions and often worked on them late into the night. "Ah Shannara, to what do I owe this late visit?" He was a short, heavy-set man, who took great pleasure in exotic cuisine. Often, he dabbled in the culinary and helped out in the kitchen even though as captain, he could have delegated that responsibility.

"I want to tell you again how much I've appreciated your hospitality, letting me room and board your ship for only menial labor."

"Bah! You've done your share." He picked up a half-full glass of wine and sipped at the red liquid. "Your cooking is much improved since you first came aboard. I consider you another one of my successes."

Sensing sincerity in him, I relaxed. Grasping the back of the chair across from him, I asked, "May I?" He nodded and I sat down.

"You haven't come here just to thank me. What else is on your mind?"

"My brother has invited me to spend some time with him and his family on the Klingon

homeworld."

"Say no more." Turrel set down his drink. "As soon as we're finished with our current transaction, I will take you there myself. Consider it a final payment for services rendered."

He was the most amenable captain I'd ever met. "It won't interfere with your trades? I

don't mean to put you out."

"Nonsense." He laughed heartily. "There is plenty of profit to be had among the Klingons. You are most likely doing me a favor!"

"Well, I'm glad. I better leave you alone, so I can send my brother a subspace message to let him know I'm coming."

Alexander,

I had a private meeting with Captain Turrel and...

"Shannara!" Alexander said, coming online suddenly. "I'm glad I finally caught you. Please tell me you're coming for a visit. Rosa and I would be so delighted."

"Yes, Alexander," I said, smiling broadly. "It's what I want too. We're in the Zeta Cron

System finishing up a deal with the locals. After we finish, the captain has agreed to

transport me to Q'ronos as a final payment for my services."

"You're not working too hard? A girl your age should still be in school."

I rolled my eyes. "Next thing, you'll be telling me I should join Starfleet Academy. I'll be sixteen soon, you know."

"And why not? With your advanced studies, your admittance is all but assured."

"What would you rather: I take the exams or come visit you?" I asked teasingly.

"Come to Q'ronos, for now. Visit the family. But don't think this subject is closed."

We talked for a few minutes more about my time on the cargo ship. Alexander, as the worrisome older brother, wanted assurance that the crew members had treated me fairly. I convinced him that I had been pampered.

"I heard from Father yesterday," he told me, changing the subject.

"I asked you not to push," I responded, though curious about their conversation. Alexander probably had told Father of my subspace messages.

"Would you rather I not tell you? Keep everything about our parents from you?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. "Go ahead."

"He wants to talk with you and negotiate peace."

"Really? Are those his words or yours?"

He shrugged as an admittance.

"Is he willing to accept that I'm Q?"

"He's willing if there's hope in repairing your relationship."

I bit at my lower lip (a bad habit I'd developed), afraid to believe that the rift between us could close. "What about Mother?"

"She's eager to hear from you as well."

"I will message them soon, then. Promise."

I no more than ended my subspace communication with my brother when Q paid me another visit. "Q'ronos is a nowhere place," Q said, appearing on the bench setting next to my window. "Mark my word, you will regret going there."

I folded my arms defiantly. "Regret spending time with my big brother? Hardly!"

"Then why not simply Q-flash there? Why bother these mere mortals for a long and boring transport?"

"I have my reasons. This small vessel and its crew are not your competition. This is a transition for me, between two worlds. I can't abandon this verse as though it means nothing to me. My family-" I choked on the words, too difficult to utter.

Clutching at his chest, Q dropped to his knees. "Oh, be still my heart. I do understand the ties that bind you to this world…I created them. But one day, you will cross over into my world. Go where you like for now. Do what you want. Be with whomever you choose. In the end, you'll find your way back to the Continuum. I still have your promise. You haven't taken that away from me-at least not yet." He Q-flashed out.

For a being who had millions of years to realize his dreams, Q demonstrated no patients.

I maintained my normal routine aboard the cargo ship for a few more days, all the while preoccupied with the details of my conversation with Alexander. Did my parents really want to reconcile? After preparing dinner for the small crew, I returned to my room without eating and sat down at my console.

"Computer," I said hoarsely and the comm system blipped to life. Contact the _USS Enterprise_ and page the Rozhenko quarters."

"_Acknowledged._"

A moment later, my mother appeared on the tiny screen. I had no idea what I was about to say to her.

"Shannara," she barely managed, equally at a loss for words. "I believed we'd never hear from you again."

"I had been thinking the same thing," I admitted. "Alexander convinced me that it was time to seek peace."

"How have you been? Are you happy?"

No answer came to me immediately. I hadn't considered my own happiness in a long while. "I am all right. I've been traveling on a small cargo ship for the past several months and the crew has treated me well. I'm planning a trip to Q'ronos to spend some time with Alexander and Rosa and the captain of this ship has graciously agreed to take me there."

"I'm glad to hear that," she responded. She hesitated for an uncomfortable moment. It would be wonderful if you could return to the _Enterprise_ someday. . .not to stay, just for a visit. You may not believe me, but I understand your need to spread your wings. Someday when you're a mother, you'll understand why parents want to keep their children close, protect them."

"Someday," I promised. "Someday, I'll come for a visit. How is Father? Eric?"

"Your father works too many hours as always, but he's in good health. Eric has trained in the bat'leth and will be participating in a junior tournament in a couple of months."

"I imagine Father is very proud of him. He dreamed of me mastering that skill. Tell Eric that I say 'hello' and that I wish him well in this tournament. I'll contact you again, soon."

"Wait, Shannara!" Mother exclaimed, not wanting to sever our communication. "I love you. I want you to know that. As angry as your father and I were, we never for a second stopped loving you."

"I know," I replied as tears of relief flowed down my face. "I will always love you, too."


	57. Chapter 57: Peace in the Neighborhood

Chapter Fifty-Seven: "Peace in the Neighborhood"

Saying goodbye to Makka, Captain Turrel and the others aboard the _Ruwanda_ was more difficult than I had anticipated. I had spent nearly a year on the cargo ship, all that time without stepping inside the Continuum. I never before realized such irony existed as I had felt caged on the vast _Enterprise_ and at home on the tiny _Ruwanda_. Nonetheless, I was relieved when we docked and I disembarked the ship.

The Klingon homeworld, Q'ronos, was situated about two-thousand light years inside the Beta Quadrant and was the center of a very powerful empire. To maintain their warrior image, Klingons kept their homeworld of Q'ronos climate-control free, allowing nature to do as she pleased. When I stepped off the docked cargo ship, carrying only a small away bag, a gust of wind blew sleet into my face. The region of Q'ronos where I had landed had long winters. I was a Q and not affected by even the most extreme weather conditions. However, not wanting to attract attention, I slipped into a secluded spot. I clicked my fingers, producing a long wool coat.

Near the docking bay, I found a place that rented shuttle rides. "I am Ga'cho from the House of Kavu," a tall jovial Klingon with missing front teeth said as I approached him. "Where would you like me to take you today?" I gave him directions to Alexander's house near the First City, the Klingon capital. "You are of the House of Mogh, then?"

I hesitated probing him for any signs of bitterness toward the House of Mogh. "Yes. He was my grandfather."

"Ah, if only he'd lived long enough to have known you. He was a great warrior and could have taught you much about honor."

"I don't think that I'm cut out to be a warrior. I'm only half Klingon."

"I can see that," he said a bit testily. He gestured for me to follow him and he led me to a small shuttlecraft. "As far as I'm concerned it makes no matter if your blood is pure as long as your heart is." He opened the shuttle door. "With the right attitude, you'll go far." He stood fully erect and pounded his chest.

He was right whether I pursued the way of a Klingon warrior, a political career inside the Continuum or any other future for myself. I had to think optimistically about my goals. Not wanting to keep the conversation centered on me, as I stepped inside the small craft, I asked, "How'd you lose your teeth?"

Eagerly he began a tale of his glorious battle. "I was battling the House of Mes'ka," he said. "My brother and I chased them across the Kar'rak Desert where we were joined by other relatives. They thought they were so mighty!" He sat down in the pilot's chair, activated the engine and laid in a course for Alexander's estate.

Remembering Father's tales of discord with the House of Duras, I understood why Klingons had often been at the brink of civil war. My brother had taken on an arduous career, attempting to bring peace among all Klingons. The parallels between us struck me as ironic. We came from a warrior race. Yet our destinies employed us to seek peace.

I listened as Ga'cho continued his story. "They dishonored themselves through forgery and beguilement, activities that directly affected my family." He pointed toward the passenger seats. "Buckle up! The inertial dampeners have been behaving like a pack of fur'Qa rats!"

After setting my bag down beside my feet, I settled into one of the archaic seats and secured a belt around my waist. Ga'cho lifted the craft into the air and it quickly picked up speed, though the engine emitted a dreadful screech.

"My brothers, my cousins and I, we were victorious in demolishing the House of Mes'ka. No one will do business with them again. They have lost all honor."

"But you lost your front teeth. Why have you not gone to a doctor to have them replaced?"

"I wear my battle scars proudly. My teeth set on my bureau to remind me of our victory."

The shuttlecraft neared warp speed. Although a starship traveled astronomically faster, the tiny size of this craft coupled with the low altitude gave me the sensation of traveling many times faster than I ever had. It was both exhilarating and nauseating, watching the trees and houses zoom by.

The driver slowed down as we neared the coordinates of Alexander's house and a moment later, we descended toward a two-story brick house with empty flowerbeds and bushes throughout the landscape. During the warm months, with its bursting flora, it must have been a stark contrast to the other homes we had passed along the way. Most Klingons believed that one should live with only the barest necessities, because it toughened them for battle. Being half-Klingon and having battle experience, I should mingle easily with their culture.

After we landed, I thanked the driver and stepped out of the small craft. I walked up to the front of the house. I had difficulty walking after that jarring ride. Nervous about announcing myself, I paused to enjoy the beautiful landscape, even sticking my hand inside one of the flower pots to feel the hard, cold dirt before pressing the annunciator. Suddenly, I desired to have another garden like the one on Betazed. If I stayed with Alexander long enough, maybe he would let me tend to the garden. I stifled a cry as I realized it wasn't gardening that I missed, but being with family. I missed the long talks I had had with my grandma. No one had understood me better than she had and still, I managed to alienate myself from her. I vowed to remain in good graces with Alexander.

The door flew open and a very-pregnant Rosa appeared. "Shannara!" she exclaimed.

I was held speechless by her appearance. I had not expected to find her so far along with her pregnancy. I hadn't seen her or Alexander since shortly after the birth of their first daughter. As a frequent traveler, I hadn't kept up with their news. Even while I was stationary on Earth, there were still almost two-thousand light years between us. Before the use of pocket wormholes, it would have taken a little over seven months to travel that distance, though subspace rays had carried messages that far in minutes for several decades. Of course, I had the ability to Q-flash. I had had no more excuse for not contacting my brother before now than I had had with my parents.

"We didn't realize you were arriving today," Rosa continued. "Alexander would have stayed home today if he knew you were coming. Come in." She took my hand inside hers and led me into the living room. I set my bag down just inside the door. "Let me take your coat." After I slipped out of the garment, Rosa retreated to the hallway to hang it in the closet. When she returned, she pointed at my small bag and said, "You travel light."

I shrugged. I had left Data's in a hurry and hadn't accumulated much since. "I don't need much."

"I'm afraid I don't fully understand what went on between you and Professor Data. Our communication needs to improve. Alexander and I know so little about what has happened to you in the past few years...and I'm not inclined to believe all the rumors I've heard."

"Oh?" I stared at her unsure of what to say. It had been years since we last met and I had been my mother's shadow at the time. I didn't know how to interact with her. Had I made a mistake coming here?

Suddenly, two girls came running downstairs, the younger one chasing the other from the entryway into the living room. The oldest daughter, five-years old, was clutching a hand-held game and raising it above her head, just out of her little sister's reach. "It's my turn!" the three-year old exclaimed. "It's not fair. You're a filthy targ!"

"Girls, girls," Rosa said, holding her arms out to stop them. "Can't you see we have a guest?"

The children looked in my direction, noticing me for the first time. Their eyes widened in a mixture of fear and embarrassment. Both were wearing their dark hair in braids and their high foreheads revealed their ridges, less pronounced than mine. I gently probed them on the surface, not to be overly intrusive, but enough to discern how to approach them.

"Hi, I'm your Aunt Shannara," I said, finally finding my voice. Smiling down at them, I showed them that I meant them no harm. "I'm going to be staying with you for a while."

"Another girl," the older child said, giggling. "Daddy's still the only boy." Her sister mocked the giggle and covered her mouth with embarrassment. Good. They were beginning to relax around me.

"Yes, Keh-Keh," Rosa said with a smile. "But Daddy won't mind. He'll be thrilled that his sister has finally come for a visit." Rosa looked at me while pointing at her oldest daughter. "Shannara, this big girl is my first baby, Keh'leyr, whose birth you came for five years ago. And this girl standing next to her is her sister, Chel'zoe."

She knelt down. "Why don't you girls set the dinner table while I show Shannara the guest room and help her get settled in." She gingerly took the game from her older daughter's grasp. "I think this can be put away for the evening."

The girls groaned in protest, but their mother's stern expression soon quieted them. "You will be too busy making your aunt feel welcome to play games."

Studying Rosa's strong, matronly features, I wondered if I could ever master such control. How could I guide a legion of superior beings if I couldn't handle children?

I picked up my away bag and followed her up the stairway.

"It's the room farthest down the hall." She pointed to our far right at the room Eric and I had shared long ago. "I hope that's all right. If not, Alexander and I could swap..."

"No," I interrupted. I didn't want her foregoing comforts for my benefit. "I'm sure it'll suit me just fine. I don't want to put you out in your own home."

She grasped both my arms just outside the door. "You're family. This is as much your home as it is ours. I'm afraid the spare room is rather small," she said apologetically as she opened the door. "With another baby coming, we have been thinking about moving into a larger house. After I ventured inside, she braced herself against the doorway to rest her back.

The ten-by-nine room was smaller than I remembered and had a single window on the north wall. Scarcely furnished, it had only a twin-size bed and a small dresser. There was no replicator, a luxury I'd grown used to living without anyway. I set my bag down on the bed.

"It's bigger than the room I bedded on board the cargo ship." I admitted. I would manage.

"I don't know how you stood such cramped quarters for so long." I sensed curiosity within her and knew she was wondering why I hadn't used the power of the Q during my months on the _Ruwanda_.

"Sometimes. . ." I raised my fingers. "I'm tempted to click my fingers and dis.."

A toddler started crying and I fixed my sister-in-law with puzzlement. I had thought she was having her third child, not her fourth! Had I been out of touch for that long? I realized suddenly that three and a half years had passed since I had transported off the _Enterprise_.

I sensed Rosa vacillating between wanting to hear about the Continuum and the need to tend to her child. "That would be Natalie, awake from her nap and hungry for dinner." Rosa turned and walked down the hall to fetch her toddler.

My interest piqued, I followed her into a room shared by all three children. Two small

unmade beds set on either side of the north window. A crying child was bouncing inside the crib setting just inside the door opposite the other beds. She raised her arms in anticipation of her mother.

As Rosa picked up the child of about fifteen months, I said, "Why haven't you turned the spare bedroom into a second room for the kids? They need more space."

"We would have done that except we've had too many guests in the past few years."

I frowned, feeling more like an imposition when their needs were about to become more desperate.

"They were all welcome," Rosa reassured me. "Alexander and I believe that by housing diplomatic guests, we are making a gesture of peace. I only wish we had more to offer." She shrugged. "Hopefully soon."

I wanted to click my fingers and change Rosa's world. She obviously cared so much for others that she left herself lacking in comforts and compromised her happiness. I watched her cuddling her third daughter, saw the contented smile on her face and rethought my interpretation. Even in a high-tech world, not everyone defined happiness by material wealth.

"I bet you're hoping for a boy this time. Poor Alexander's surrounded by girls!"

"Actually, we are only concerned with having a healthy baby, whom we will teach to understand the value of friendship and peace."

"You and Alexander certainly believe in challenging yourselves. How difficult it must be for you to maintain your values, living on Qo'nos."

"It is difficult at times," she admitted. "We must not only set an example for our children, but the Klingon people as well. We can't accomplish that hiding from our fears." She gently patted the little girl's bottom. "There is no better place than Qo'nos to make our point." She placed her youngest daughter on a changing table and after securing a fresh diaper on the child, told me, "We better check up on the older two. Make sure they're ready for dinner and not at war again." I found the comment ironically funny and laughed. Keeping the peace must start with the family.

"Let me take the baby," I said, wanting to ease her burden.

Rosa easily accepted the offer. The child protested at first until discovering the bow on my shirt and began pulling playfully at it.

As we descended the stairs, I asked, "Where is Alexander today? Out maintaining the peace in the neighborhood?"

"Ha! Let's hope so. He'll be home soon. He's addressing representatives from several Houses about a proposal to allow legal trading with the Dopterians to curtail the enormous black market that has been booming for decades."

"The Dopterians? Aren't they related to the Ferengi?"

"Many xenobiologists believe they have the same origin." We reached the bottom step and crossed the hallway. "I'm sure I know why you ask and yes, they have a history of conducting underhanded business. However, if we want to bring about change inside the Klingon Empire, we must also trust that others can change. If Alexander had realized you were coming today, he would have postponed this delegation."

"I don't want either of you to disrupt your schedule for me. If you did and a war broke out

because my brother wasn't there to negotiate a truce, I'd feel guilty."

"Nonsense," she said as we entered the dining area. "You're family. Peace begins by setting a good example within the family," she said as if she'd heard my thoughts minutes ago.

The two older girls were sitting at the table with four places set at the table and one in a high chair. "Did you forget we have a guest for dinner?" their mother inquired.

"Oops!" the oldest exclaimed, bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. She jumped out of her seat to order another setting from the replicator. As I watched her, I recalled that Rosa and Alexander had named her after his mother. She even looked a bit like her grandmother, I mused, having seen pictures of father's first love.

When the child returned with the extra setting, her mother said, "thanks, Keh-Keh."

As I placed Natalie inside the high chair, I wondered why she'd been given a Human name while her older sisters both had Klingon names.

"Now the most difficult decision of the day: What shall we eat?" Rosa asked.

As if on queue as the family decision maker, my big brother walked through the front door. "Shannara!" he said, rushing to my side and wrapping his large arms around me. "It has been too long, sister."

Again, I was struck speechless...this time by my big brother! He had filled out in the chest and his long hair was flowing loosely across his shoulders and a full goatee covered his chin. Physically, he matched the description of a stout Klingon warrior but his personality, the sparkle in his eyes and his excitability over seeing me again, belied that stereotypical nature.

"How was your flight in? You must have traveled at Warp 10 to get here so quickly."

"Just eager to see you, big brother," I said with a smile, not reminding him of the wormhole that had brought me close to Qo'nos. I had been foolish to avoid him. My dear brother would forgive me for anything. If anyone could help me regain the tranquility in my life, Alexander was the one.

"And to taste some of Rosa's cooking, I bet" he joked.

They replicated their meals like other technologically-advanced people, but I nodded in agreement anyway.

"Speaking of which," Rosa said with a smirk, "what would you like me to _cook_ today?"

"How about pork chops," Alexander began, "baked red potatoes with sour cream, split-eyed peas and dinner rolls. For dessert, cherry pie ala mode."

Earth foods. Why was I not surprised? Thanks to Father's coaxing over the years, I'd tried every Klingon dish, but I preferred the less-acerbic taste of Human cuisines.

"Yay! We get to have dessert tonight," little Keh'leyr said, clapping her hands. With a cheerful cry, Natalie mimicked her big sister's hand clapping.

Rosa stood up and moved past me, heading for the replicator. Keh'leyr and Chel'zoe ran ahead of her.

Noticing her clutching at her lower back, I offered, "Let me help you," and started to get up.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "That's all right. You stay put and catch up with your brother," she insisted. "I managed to maintain a household during three other pregnancies. I can see this one through without becoming an invalid."

"Catch up with each other," I said with a shrug as I again sat fully in my chair. I looked toward my brother. "Where do I start? I'm so out of touch." Did I tell him about my adventures inside the Continuum or the last several months living as a menial laborer on an itinerant ship? I rung my hands until Alexander placed his atop them. Meeting his gaze, I longed for the days when the sight of my brother had overwhelmed me with bouts of giggles.

"Don't fret," he said. "You're among those who love you."

"Mother and Father must have told you their version of why I left the _Enterprise _and I'm sure you must agree with them; I'm making such a _big_ mistake joining the Continuum."

"For such a skilled empath, you reach faulty assumptions. I'm welcoming you into my home, allowing you to stay for as long as you want. You're my sister. Peace and love should begin with family. I don't intend to judge you."

Rosa and the girls returned with our dinner in time to hear my brother's proclamation. "You can count on there being plenty of family around here," Rosa said.

I realized, to them, the idea of peace had taken on a religious quality. They wanted to see the end of war with other races, but especially among their own kind. Their goal was not so different from Q's vision for the Continuum. If anyone could empathize with me, I believed Alexander was the one.

We dished out our plates in silence. I wanted to tell them about my adventures inside the Continuum, to demonstrate how wrong Mother and Father were about Q. I lacked the courage. I feared they would also view the Q as diabolical creatures vent on destroying the multiverse.

Rosa suggested, "Alexander, why don't you invite Shannara to Breen 7. I'm sure she'd love to watch you work your magic to further your cause."

"Our cause," he corrected, then turning toward me, he asked, "what do you say? I'd love to have you along. You once helped the _Enterprise_ on a mission."

"The Akodians," I acknowledged.

"Their wormholes have not only made travel across the far reaches of the galaxy possible, but communication and peace negotiations as well. I would not be so close to a resolution with the conflicts between the Klingons and the Breen otherwise."

"What about Rosa? Should she be left alone so close to her delivery date?"

"I've made it through three deliveries just fine," she said, a touch annoyed. "And it's not as though we are living during the frontier days. The hospital is only a transporter beam away."

I felt so foolish. I'd grown accustomed to life aboard a cargo ship that I'd forgotten speedy transportation was now available.

"I'd love to go with you, Alexander," I told him. "I could learn a lot from you."

Alexander chuckled. "I hope that's true, little sister."

After dinner, we spent a couple of hours playing games with the children. When their bedtime arrived, I was delighted Rosa asked for my help tucking them in. I read them a story and Chel'zoe, the middle child was asleep midway through the hero rescuing the maiden. The little girls looked so blissful asleep, their half-formed ridges angelic. I kissed each of them on the cheek before ordering the computer to lower the lights and leaving their room.

Alexander and Rosa were waiting for me in the hallway, both wearing smiles on their faces. "You're a natural," Rosa said.

"No, I'm not," I argued. "They're well-behaved children. They take after their parents."

Silently, I admitted that I longed to be a mother someday, but would I have time for children if I were leading the Q toward reunification?

"Thank you," Alexander responded. "We work very hard to set good examples."

"You don't mind if Alexander and I call it a night?" Rosa asked. I shook my head. "He has an early meeting tomorrow and us pregnant women need all the sleep we can get."

"Of course, I don't mind. Don't change your routine for me."

Alexander placed an arm lovingly around his wife. "You sleep well, little sister," he told me.

"Actually, I don't require sleep," I informed them. I furrowed my brow at their confusion. "I have the power of the Q, so I don't have to sleep, eat or drink."

"I hadn't realized. That does make sense from what I've heard about Q. The nights must get boring and lonely for you."

"Not really," I shrugged. "I get the majority of my reading done at night. When I want to allow myself to sleep as Data does, I can."

"Happy reading, then, Shannara," Alexander said. "I'd like to discuss this power of the Q with you...when I'm more awake."

We parted to our separate rooms. I changed into a nightgown only for comfort. Instead of finding something to read, I laid in bed thinking about the prospect of living with my brother and his family indefinitely. Would I discover the happiness Ga'cho had spoken of? Would Alexander and Rosa ever ask me to leave or would their kindness prevent them from demanding the privacy they deserved? I couldn't picture myself still here a year from now or even in another six months. Not for the first time, I began to wonder if I belonged anywhere.


	58. Chapter 58: Battle Cry

Chapter Fifty-Eight: "Battle Cry"

Four days after my arrival on Q'onos, Alexander and I left for a neutral planet about seven light years from the Klingon homeworld. The conference with the Breen was to be held there. The trip offered me time alone with my brother. . .time to inquire about his opinion of the Continuum. . .time to seek any advice he could offer me. I needed that time.

After our shuttlecraft was cruising comfortably at warp 5, we sat down at a small table in the crafts center with cups of hot tea. Uneasy about how to approach the subject of the Continuum, I allowed my brother to talk about the history of the Breen.

"Did you know that the Breen were first encountered by the _Enterprise-D_ under the command of Captain Picard?"

"No," I responded. "I must admit that I don't know anything about the Breen."

"Ah, then we have much to discuss before arriving on PeQuin IV. You need to be warned that you will likely be unable to sense any thoughts or emotions from the Breen. Your mother couldn't and it was difficult for the _Enterprise_ crew to determine whether their intentions toward the Federation were hostile.

"Only a few years later, they proved themselves a fierce enemy toward the Federation when they joined the Dominion. They were promised territory in the Alpha Quadrant if the Dominion won the war. Even after engaging in heavy battle with them, including the loss of the original _USS Defiant_, we knew little about Breen physiology or their social structure at the resolution of the Dominion War. They still hold hostilities toward the Federation, though they haven't committed any other acts of war against the Federation. Only very recently have they shown any interest in negotiating with the Klingon Empire."

"Are you certain they don't have an ulterior motive?"

With such a history laid out, I found it difficult to believe they were willing to negotiate. What did they hope to gain?

"I am rarely completely certain of anyone I negotiate with. But if I assumed the worst in every case, then peace treaties would never be established and the Klingon Empire would be at constant war."

"That is true," I responded, wondering if treaties could serve as the first step toward reunification inside the Continuum. Groups had to establish common ground before they could work together. "Tell me about the Breen themselves; what do they look like?"

"They wear a refrigeration suit that covers their entire bodies including their faces. Speculation throughout the Federation has been that the Breen wear these suits not out of necessity, but rather to remain reclusive. Many Klingons believe that the Breen are afraid to face their enemy without their protective shielding; that underneath it all, the Breen are cowards."

"What do you believe, brother?"

"That they are like most Klingons: they hear the battle cry and they enjoy it."

How might I help my big brother? I had always felt empowered by my empathic abilities, but in this situation, they were useless to me. If necessary, I would use the power of the Q. How would Alexander react if I saved his life with my superior abilities?

Several blips sounded from the pilot's console and Alexander rushed up to divert an anomaly. The ship began to rock. "Don't worry," he said as he sat down at the pilot's chair. "It's only a minor asteroid belt that the computer neglected to detect when charting our course. I'll get us through it easy enough."

I nodded, then activated the computer database from the console nearest me. While Alexander was preoccupied, I would research more about these Breen. According to the shuttle's database, once the Domion War had ended and the Breen had backed away from Federation territory, they continued to be a threat to the Klingon Empire, fighting for borderline territory. Losses on both sides had been great and even after many civilians were killed, neither side retreated. Finally, at the battle at Kriaski, the conflicts began to turn around when the son of a Breen general became a political prisoner. A truce was soon negotiated for his release and the first steps toward peace were made.

Now it was on Alexander's shoulders to improve their relations further.

As my brother sat back down beside me, I asked, "Alexander, do you really think matters between the Breen can be resolved today?"

"Not everything," he admitted. "Every negotiation requires compromise and often neither side is completely satisfied. However, if the desire for peace is strong enough on both sides, we learn to accept each other's views."

"What if the Breen are unwilling to compromise? From what you've told me and what I've just read in the computer database, they don't strike me as malleable people."

"As negotiator, that's a chance I have to take. They do not wish to see any more of their people die and I will use that knowledge to our advantage."

I mused over this. "There's a war inside the Continuum. Millions of years ago, they began dividing into factions and now there are 1,687 of them, most thinking that their faction and their beliefs are superior to all others. Q believes that only reunification will end the war and he wants me to guide the Q. I doubt I'm half the negotiator you are."

"Civil war is a cruel, bloody enemy, Shannara. It pits brother against brother and rarely are there any clear divisions. We both know our Klingon history well. Current events often depict this."

"If we can't end the violence among our own people, how can we expect to make lasting peace with others?"

"Every accomplishment is made one step at a time." He brought his tea to his lips, realized it was cold, and got up to reheat it in the small replicator. "Would you like more tea?" he asked, seeing my empty cup.

I nodded.

I applied his theory to the conflicts within the Continuum. Which Faction could I begin negotiating with first? Even those who were familiars to 1687 might resist joining forces.

"If I'm to help Q," I said aloud, "how do I determine the first step, let alone enforce it?"

"It is rather difficult, but if alliances are forged between factions, it could eventually lead to peace and then unity."

"Even in a war that's been fought for millions of years?"

"One day or one million years, the solution remains the same: all sides must agree to compromise." He paused, letting this sink in, and we sipped at our tea. "Which faction do you belong to?"

The question took me by surprise, though I should have expected it. "Faction 1687, I guess. I've made promises to Q-that is if he keeps his promises to me. Still, it was a difficult decision to make. Many Q have been unable to choose a faction for millions of years."

"With such dissension among them, the Q must all be vying for your allegiance and pulling you in every direction."

I was amazed that he understood my position. "I don't think of the Continuum as my home and yet I can't see myself ever giving up the power of the Q either." I wondered if I could fit in with Klingons if my brother were by my side.

"Did you tell your mother this when you spoke with her?"

"I couldn't. The subject is too painful for either of us. She doesn't understand why I refuse to relinquish the power of the Q. I never told anyone this before: Q took the power of the Q away from me while I was studying engineering under Commander La Forge. Although he returned my powers after only a few hours, it was a very frightening experience for me. I had grown accustom to solutions coming easily to me and suddenly, I couldn't comprehend so much of it. Even if I wanted to live a normal life, Q would never leave me alone."

Centuries ago, Q had played havoc on Guinan's life and in the end had made a fierce enemy. Did I want Q for an ally or a foe? Guinan would tell me that she was better off without him and that I would be too, but I had to wonder if I could be happy following the same path. It all came down to the simple question I'd been asking myself from an early age: Who am I?

"You felt inadequate without these powers. You have come to rely on them as a man on one leg comes to rely on a crutch. Have you thought about what you could accomplish on your own recognizance? You have strong telepathic and empathic abilities, which Q did not empower you with. And I have no doubt that you'd be a smart girl with or without Q's help."

"Smart...maybe," I responded, reflecting back to my preschool years–my pre-Q years. The _Enterprise_ had been my world. I had not understood the magnitude of this verse, let alone any others. My world had been a confused, mixed up place. Then Q had come and the shape of the multiverse changed. It was bigger and I was wiser now, but I was no less confused. I felt as alienated among my peers now as I had as the only Klingon girl among a ship full of mostly humans. No one wanted to be my friend.

I realized Alexander was still waiting for an answer. "I suppose I could make something of myself without the power of the Q. I'm afraid to make that leap, though, Alexander. What if I regret the decision and Q refuses to return the power next time. He may replace me with someone more willing to comply."

"Then my next question is not meant to judge, but rather to help you through your dilemma. You are afraid to relinquish these powers, because you fear you are inadequate without them. Could you be unwilling to make the Continuum your home due to a superiority complex?" He patted me on the knee. "Give it some thought. You must know what you want before you can engage in peace negotiations."

Should I tell Alexander about the Queen of Spades? Her wild card was certain to offset the balance of any future inside the Continuum. Her visits to me during the past year, while not as frequent as Q's, had been equally as earnest.

"I need to review the speech I've prepared for the Breen," Alexander said before I could formulate my thoughts into words. "Use this time for your own contemplation." He stood and stepped into the small area that bunked his bed.

I tried to imagine myself as a negotiator. Q envisioned this, but did I want that future for myself? Alexander had taken on a great responsibility for the Klingon Empire and Father was very proud of his eldest son's accomplishments. I doubted that he would be proud of me even if I managed to end a war that had been fought for millions of years and reunified ever faction inside the Continuum. He would never believe that any Q could change.

Alexander and I talked a great deal more during the remainder of our trip, but neither of us brought up the subject of the Continuum again. Instead, we talked about the new baby and his hopes of moving his family into a larger house. I envied my brother.

"_Estimated time until arrival on PeQuin IV, fifteen minutes,_" the computer droned.

"Good," Alexander responded unnecessarily. "I am ready to face the Breen. Are you ready, Shannara?"

The answer caught in my throat. I didn't know whether he was referring to the Breen in my case or the Q, I was in awe of my brother's strength and determination to face the challenges of his career. Could I exude such confidence in an attempt to bring all the factions of the Continuum together?"

"I don't know," I said slowly. "Maybe with you by my side, I can handle what's to come. If you're asking whether I'm ready to face such a challenge on my own, then I don't think so. It's really wonderful what you're able to do for the Klingon people, ending this war with the Breen."

"Hold your praise, dear sister. A treaty hasn't been signed yet."

The shuttle decelerated as we entered the atmosphere of PeQuin IV and slid into a docking bay. We no more than stepped out when two armed guards approached us and without a word, escorted us down the corridors of the enormous Breen Embassy. Although they were meant to protect us, I didn't feel any sense of security by their presence. Despite my link with the Continuum, I felt vulnerable in my inability to sense any emotions from these aliens. I knew so little about their culture and nothing about their intentions. I remained alert to the movement of the people we passed along our way to the conference room and readied myself to Q-flash Alexander and myself out at the first sign of danger. No matter how strongly the protestations I might receive from Alexander, I firmly believed that a life saved was a good trade off for tapping into the power of the Q. I would not watch another of my relatives fall victim to violence.

The two guards stepped to either side of a large door and one gestured for us to walk through the door. We entered a conference room where three Breen were seated at a long table. The bare grey walls and stone floor exuded a cold ambiance. Alexander began what I believed was a customary Breen greeting. He tapped his chest with his right fist, then said, "I meet you here today in good health." I wondered if the greeting was used to show battle worthiness.

"Why have you brought a child?" the Breen in the middle asked in a grating, high-pitched voice that sounded synthesized.

With dread, I hoped my presence would not end the negotiation before it began. I nearly offered to wait outside, but Alexander spoke before I found my tongue.

"General Shokel, this is my sister, Shannara. She is sixteen-years old, nearly an adult in both human and Klingon cultures. You have similar standards in your own culture. You brand your males with the marking of Bak'tu when they reach their twentieth year. And that marking allows them to seek a mate." The general nodded. "You also permit them to choose mates as young as fifteen or sixteen."

I glanced at my brother. Was I mature enough to take on a mate? I thought big brothers always saw their sisters as babies no matter how old they became.

"Bah! She is child nonetheless. A girl becomes woman only when she is mated."

"Please, allow her to (take a mate! I thought with a dry mouth) remain for observation only. She will not speak while we negotiate. Let her learn from this."

The three aliens conferred for a moment before Shokel nodded his ascension. Taking a seat across from them, Alexander linked his data padd with their console. A map outlining Breen and Klingon territories appeared on the tiny screen.

I sat next to him, folding my hands in my lap like a placating schoolgirl. When I was nine, the Akodians had envisioned me as their prodigy liaison and now at sixteen, I was being treated like a small child. If the Breen only knew the powers I possessed, they wouldn't glare at me with their eyes, the only visible part of their faces. I strained to probe them, sure that if I placed all my energy on the task that I would somehow break through their mental barriers.

Preoccupied by the silent battle I was fighting with the Breen soldiers, I forgot to listen to Alexander's proposal. Maybe I was still a child. I sat up straight, trying to draw my attention to the final portion of Alexander's proposal.

Alarmed by my sudden movement, my brother paused to glance at me. The Breen grunted with annoyance. I smiled reassuringly and he continued, "As you can see from the trade route I've mapped out, both sides could benefit economically from a peace treaty. We could work together to rebuild the colonies destroyed during the war."

"As long as you don't fire upon us as we're crossing your border," the Breen general responded.

"We need to trust one another if we hope to maintain peace between our people. My government has authorized me to work out a viable agreement between our people and they will uphold their part of the agreement."

"I have heard enough. I will review the proposal and confer with my advisors on this matter. You are dismissed." He pressed a commlink and the two guards who had escorted us here immediately appeared to whisk us out of the conference room.

As though negotiating a mere business transaction rather than a means to end a war that had killed millions on both sides, we were escorted from the room.

Before the door closed behind us, Alexander asked, "When can I expect your decision?"

"It will be available as soon as we've reached it. Now leave as we will not discuss the fine points of our decision in your presence."

We were escorted to-or rather deposited into-a small guest quarters that had only one small bed. The Breen obviously didn't believe in offering comforts. I heard a loud click as they bolted the door.

"Alexander!" I exclaimed. "I thought they wanted this treaty as badly as the Klingons. If only I could sense their feelings. This is so frustrating!" Folding my arms across my chest, I crossed the room to peer out the single window. The city looked artificial with giant skyscrapers. There were no trees, flowers or other plants; no animals; no birds in the sky. No wonder the Breen had chosen this as our meeting place. It suited them.

"Don't worry, little sister," Alexander said walking up to me and squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. "This is their way. We shouldn't view it necessarily as a sign of aggression. They do want the treaty as badly as we do, but they cannot easily bring themselves to trust."

"Will they accept the treaty you proposed?"

"They will reject some points and demand counterpoints, but yes, I believe we will reach an agreement today. The key is in finding the willingness to compromise."

"Compromising is difficult," I said, comparing my situation with my parents to the Breen, "especially when you don't know what they're thinking." If drawing lines and knowing what sacrifices to make were easy, the chasm between my parents and I would never have formed. If peace between the Klingon and the Breen could be reached, then there was hope for me and my parents. I would contact them again soon, I promised myself.

Alexander nodded. "That's why it's very important to consult with advisors. So we allow General Shokel time to reach a decision. Patience is as important as compromise."

"Alexander, I don't know anyone who has as much patience as you. If I had your fortitude. . ."

I was unable to finish the thought as Alexander began laughing. "Being a superior being has some drawbacks."

After processing his comment, I said, "thank you."

"For what?" His laughter died down.

"For listening. For understanding. For offering advice rather than criticism. You don't order me to abandon the Q and you don't push me away because I won't. I can't. I don't know how to explain why, but being Q is as much a part of me as the DNA I inherited from my parents. Cutting my ties with the Continuum would be like cutting off a limb."

"Did you not experience that pain when you distanced yourself from our parents?"

I could not respond and sat down on the hard bed to quietly wait out the end of our imprisonment. Alexander left me alone while he silently peered out the window in his own contemplation.

The door swished open a couple minutes later and one of the guards appeared in the doorway. "The decision has been made. Follow me." He turned and began walking away as if it were no longer his duty to protect us.

"That was quick," I commented, not sure if the swiftness was a positive outcome or more like handing out an execution.

"The Breen do not like visitors," Alexander explained as we stepped outside the room. "They'll make our stay here as brief as possible." Having heard, both guards grunted.

As we reentered the conference room, I had the distinct impression that I was about to be ostracized. The Breen would be ardent in their conditions and would not back down on their belief that I was a freak. How did I know this? Their thoughts and feelings were like locked doors.

"The child will not return," the general stated, picking up a chalice to take a drink. "And we will agree to all other terms."

Suddenly, my mouth became bitterly dry. Nothing had been offered to Alexander and me during our meeting and now they greedily drank before us. They were afraid that given time, I would crumble their mental barriers. I had to wonder what they were hiding and if revealed, whether it would end the peace we'd so precariously established today.

"On behalf of the Klingon Empire, I accept your terms,' Alexander said. "My sister will vacate this planet in short order never to return as you dictate."

"So be this agreement as mandate," the general said with a bow.

Briskly, the guards escorted us out of the conference room and without pause, brought us back to our shuttlecraft. As I boarded, I inadvertently snatched a thought from one of the guards. "Too bad," he thought. "She would have made an excellent addition to my subservients."

Closing my eyes, I prayed for a safe trip away from PeQuin IV. Although it had been designated a neutral planet, it felt incredibly hostility.


	59. Chapter 59: Warrior's Blood

Chapter Fifty-Nine: "Warrior's Blood"

On the evening Alexander and I made it home from the Breen conference, he, Rosa and I sat down in the family room anticipating a quiet evening. The girls were safely tucked in their beds, dreaming of peace. I, however, was still greatly perturbed by the treatment I'd received from the Breen. I needed to discuss this with my brother and his wife.

"A dozen baths could not wash their stench from my memory!" I told them.

"Negotiating with other races is not always an orderly or predictable affair," Alexander responded, "but the outcome is often well worth the effort. Time will pass and you will soon learn to accept this experience."

"He's the expert," Rosa said with a sigh. I sensed she had also found it a hard lesson to learn, although she had lived with Alexander for several years.

"I know. I've seen him in action," I joked.

The annunciator sounded, abruptly ending our conversation and our hopes for a quiet evening. Alexander got up to answer. I was surprised when Ga'cho, the Klingon who had shuttled me here, stepped inside along with a much-younger man.

"I had no idea you lived in such a humble living space until your sister hired me for transport," Ga'cho said after the preambles were out of the way.

His young companion was looking my way and when I met his gaze, he smiled, baring his teeth. He was attracted to me! If we had been in the room alone, would he have challenged me under a sexual prowess? Quickly, I averted my eyes. My cheeks grew flush. I could not believe that someone found me beautiful.

"We make do," Alexander said, sounding not the least humbled.

"But isn't it true that as ambassador, you're entitled to live in one of the houses near the Great Hall?"

"It is," Alexander responded, "but there is pride in building one's own home. Living out here in the country allows me to interact with those who need my help the most. As Klingons, we do not accept handouts."

"Many do not see the Great House as a handout. It is payment for the hard work you do for your people."

"This is really true?" I asked Rosa in a low voice, wondering how she felt about the sacrifices she and the children had made to stay with my brother.

"It's just his way," she responded, shrugging. She pushed her unfinished plate aside, suddenly having lost her appetite. I sensed not only resignation within her, but a deep loyalty and abiding love. She would live anywhere he chose.

"Child, if you have something to say, share it with the rest of us," the older Klingon said, addressing me. Gone was his jovial demeanor, replaced by a stern continence. "Klingons do not take kindly to whisperers."

I grew tense. Despite my upbringing, I was not acclimated to the Klingon society. "I'm surprised to hear of this Great House. Alexander has not spoken of such an offer."

"That's because I have no desire to accept it," my brother responded, barely wavering his gaze from our guests.

"It is honorable to accept this great gift from your people," the young Klingon said. Did I sense animosity toward my brother? "By refusing, you insult us!"

"Kro'Zel, please," Ga'cho said, raising his hand to stop the younger's tirade. "Let me handle this." He turned his attention back to Alexander. "Forgive my grandson. He is young and impetuous."

"What has brought you here, Ga'cho?" my brother asked. "Surely not to challenge me on my choice of living quarters." He was annoyed by the lateness of the visit, more than the triviality.

"There is a dispute in Grel Martu. Rhen from the House of Noggar has been injured and he wishes to claim his right to the mauk-to'Vor ritual." In this Klingon ritual, the honor of an individual was restored by the one responsible for the loss of honor. The dishonored was killed with a mevak daggar. "Several members of his House are planning revenge against the House of Bokaz. If you do not immediately intervene, there will be blood on our hands."

I sensed ambivalence in this Klingon. The idea of a great battle excited him, but he also feared the loss of an old friend.

"I do not believe Rhen should end his life. There is fight in him yet."

"Who is responsible for Rhen's dishonor?" Alexander asked.

"His cousin, Kurn," Ga'cho replied. I sensed sudden alarm in my brother, though I understood no reason for it. "So he believes. In battle, Kurn had not seen the younger Bokaz and failed to fend him off. When Rhen attempted to aid Kurn, Bokaz whirled around and severed Rhen's arm just above the wrist."

"Rhen is searching for someone to blame, because he feels unworthy," Alexander concluded. "No one has dishonored him. I can help defuse this situation. You did right by coming here." Alexander turned back toward his family, showing regret at leaving them again, then looked toward me, a slight smile playing on his face. "Shannara, join us on this journey."

I stood and was three strides toward the door when Rosa hobbled to her feet. "Alexander, it's not safe to bring her along! She's a child." How easily she forgot about my immortality.

"Rosa, we cannot coddle her. She needs to understand the ways of the world. Let her experience it firsthand."

"Your wife, she is human," Ga'cho stated, not intending any condescension. "So we will forgive her for any discretions." He turned to Rosa. "Dear lady, we allow our females to fight alongside us in combat. You should know, after much time on our homeworld, that we treat females as equals."

"Oh really?" Rosa rebuked coolly. "I've heard somewhat differently from Grilka."

"We don't have time for this!" Alexander exclaimed. "Let's go before there is nothing left of the House of Noggar."

I brushed past the men and only centimeters from Kro'Zel, I sensed an instinctual almost predatory lust as he scanned my body. To my advantage, I did not slow my stride, but once I was

out of his view, I smiled at the notion that someone actually found me attractive. Maybe I could tame that impetuousness.

As I was retrieving our coats, Alexander and the other men followed me out to the entryway. We headed out the door, Alexander and I slipping on our coats on our way to the shuttlecraft. Alexander took the co-pilot's seat next to Ga'cho, obtaining further details about the dispute as we traveled across the night sky, and leaving me to sit alone with Kro'Zel in the passenger section.

"Grandfather told me how beautiful you are," he said to me. "I had to see for myself."

"Thanks," I said, embarrassed.

"Will you be staying on Qo'nos for long?"

"I haven't decided yet." I sensed he wanted to persuade me and my heart quickened.

"It would be a shame if you were to leave before I had the opportunity to know you. Do you spend much time exercising on the holodeck?"

"Well, I..." Thinking back to when I had been a little girl, I remembered Father giving me a bat'leth as a birthday present. "It's been a while."

"If you're up for a match some time, I'd enjoy a live opponent."

Klingon men saw nothing inherently wrong with challenging a woman to a duel. It was a form of sexual foreplay for them. I'd never been asked on a date before.

"That sounds stimulating." Inwardly, I cringed. I sounded like my father!

Yet from Kro'Zel's reaction, it seemed I could say nothing wrong. "Yes it does." He grinned at me, his gaze wandering to my breasts. "I will be entering my third annual bat'leth tournament this year. I may qualify for the Bat'ka Division."

"Great. Maybe you can teach me a few moves." My cheeks grew flush. I couldn't believe what I was saying! We were both well aware of what sort of moves he wished to teach me. Question was, did I want him to?

We arrived at the House of Noggar and a tall, husky Klingon named Rodek let us inside. "Follow me," he said gruffly and led us into a bedroom where the injured Klingon was arguing with a doctor. The Klingon's maimed arm had been bandaged, the gauze stained with his purple blood. I was surprised that the doctor was human. Oddly, I could sense nothing from him. Human emotions were usually transparent.

Abruptly, the doctor walked away from his patient to meet us. He was a tall bald man in his fifties. He looked familiar to me and I stared at him, trying to place his face. I could recall facts read only once, compute complex formulas, but I couldn't recall one name.

"Alexander Rozhenko, I presume." He held out his hand for my brother to shake. "Perhaps, you can talk him out of this ridiculous notion to end his life."

"Yes, I'll certainly try," Alexander responded. "Aren't you Dr. Lewis Zimmerman?"

"Actually, I go by the name of Van Gough, but I was made in his image."

Not human after all; a hologram, I thought as I suddenly recollected where I'd met the doctor. I'd met the holographic doctor once before when we first encountered the _Voyager_ crew. His program was at least twenty years old, long outdated by technical standards. He had proven his sentience before a Starfleet panel and had been allowed to serve as a Starfleet Medical officer ever since. I was perplexed as to how and why he had arrived on the Klingon homeworld.

"I'd love to hear your story later, " Alexander said to the doctor. "But first, we must deal with Rhen. Why were you unable to reattach his arm?"

"Because his comrades didn't take the necessary steps to preserve it," he replied. "However, he is a perfect candidate for a prosthetic hand. . .if he doesn't kill himself first."

"I'm here to prevent that."

"Good luck." Looking smug, the doctor stepped out of the way.

"I'm not talking to that damn peace loving P'tahk!" Rhen spat. "I have the right to die with honor. My children do not deserve the burden of caring for a crippled man. . .nor the dishonor."

For someone so badly injured he certainly spoke loudly, I mused.

"Please, calm down and let's discuss this rationally," Alexander said, pulling a stool closer to the bed. "You will not be a burden to your family. In a relatively short time, you could..."

"You want to talk rationally," Rhen said, leaning forward. "My family deserves revenge against the House of Bokaz. They must continue the battle in my place." He winced in pain, though he tried to mask it.

"You must end this feud before your entire House falls."

"He'll never convince him," Kro'Zel said in a low voice, so only I heard.

I turned my attention to my young companion. "I thought it was rude to whisper in the presence of other Klingons."

He scowled, obviously not sharing all of his grandfather's values.

"You don't know my brother, so I will forgive your lack of faith in him."

"I have no faith in resolving a dispute that has been fought since my grandfather was in diapers."

"Please, take your discussion outside," the doctor said, ushering us out of the room. "We don't need to rile the patient any more than he already is."

I glanced back through the open door at the dishonored one, who was glowing red with his anger and wondered how he could possibly be riled more. Then the door closed on us, leaving Kro'Zel and me in the living room.

I heard the sharp clang of metal hitting metal and turned around to see Rodek sharpening his bat'leth. "Do not stare dumbfoundedly child," he said to me. "Rhen's honor is at stake. We must fight the good fight in his place. If you wish to do honorably here, you will unholster your own weapon and join us."

"I am not of your House. I am not of any House. I will join no fight today." I thought about the Q battle that had almost ended Grandma's life and wondered if I was destined to be a warrior, albeit a poor one, wherever I went.

Rodek paused his sharpening to grimace at me. "You choose to dishonor your father. . .and your grandfather!"

"I -"

Kro'Zel grabbed me by the arm forcefully turning me in his direction and ushering me to the other side of the room. Flinching, I instinctually bore my teeth to defend myself until I saw the almost veiled softness in his eyes.

"You do not realize who he is?" he asked in alarm. His words were spoken so softly I could barely hear him.

"No, should I?"

"Rodek is your father's brother; your uncle!"

"My uncle?! I don't understand." My father had never spoken of a brother to me.

Tightening his grasp on my wrist, he warned, "Keep your voice down."

"Why?" I asked, my confusion growing. "Doesn't he want me to know we're related? Did he and my father have a falling out? Is that why I was never told about him?" The idea sounded logical to me. Father was a very proud Klingon and if Rodek had done anything dishonorable to the family, it would account for their estrangement.

"He does not know his true identity. Nearly twenty years ago, he was implanted with the memories of Rodek after his brother, your father, was unable to convince him not to carry out the mauk to'vor ritual. His true name is Kurn, son of Mogh."

I glanced back at the older man, wondering what events in his previous life as Kurn had led to a desire to end his life. "He lives a normal, happy life now?"

"Yes. He is an honored member of the House of Noggar."

"Then I shall keep my family's secret and remain loyal from afar."

A knock at the door, turned our attention away from each other. Rodek went to answer it, blade still in hand. Curious, Kro'Zel and I followed closely behind. The door opened to reveal four burly Klingons, all sporting weapons and all old enough to be my grandfather.

"Are you prepared, Rodek, son of Noggar, to seek revenge against those who violated the sanctity of your House?" the one in the forefront asked.

"I am," Rodek responded, flexing his bat'leth and joining the others outside.

The leader turned toward my young companion. "What of you, Kro'Zel from the House of Ga'Cho?"

"I would be honored," Kro'Zel said and retrieved a blade from the wall mount.

They walked away and I was left behind like a decoration, not meant to be marred or scratched. Contemplating whether I should let my brother know of this current event, or allow it to proceed without interference, I stood dazed at the entryway.

Q popped in dressed as a Klingon warrior, his hair flowing down his back, and wearing a goatee. "They did not invite you to battle?" he questioned. "How dare they? You are far superior to them."

"They did invite me and I declined. I have already seen enough bloodshed, thank you," I replied.

"Ah, a pacifist like your dear brother."

"My brother and I are not weak because we choose negotiation over battle. We have more backbone than that."

Q let out a sharp laugh. "Who needs backbone when you can do this?" He clicked his fingers and his image wavered like a jellyfish in water.

After he came back into focus I asked: "Why are the Q still fighting among yourselves? Why in seven million years has there been no resolution?"

"We are a stubborn breed. Most Q refuse to accept another way. I have admitted that I need you. I need you!"

I nudged my head in the direction of the room where I left Alexander. "We'll try my brother's way, when the time is right."

Q nodded and with a smirk, said, "Ah, the possibilities." He Q-flashed out, leaving me in the same predicament as before – though now, I knew what to do.

I stepped into Rhen's room and without hesitation, informed the group, "Rodek and Kro'Zel left with four elderly warriors to battle the House of Bokaz."

"That pahtk! Leaving without me," Ga'cho rumbled. Brusquely, he started for the door. My brother grabbed him by the arm, bringing him to a halt. I had had no idea Alexander had such a firm grip!

"Men who behave rashly wind up resting under an epitaph. Today is not a good day for anyone to die."

"No, it is not," Van Gough agreed in a low, but harsh voice. He was running a medical tricorder over the now-sleeping Rhen. "Please be quiet so my patient may rest."

Alexander nodded in the doctor's direction before continuing in a much-softer tone. "Do not charge into battle alone. Allow me to serve as referee and let there be no more bloodshed."

Despite his confidence, I didn't understand how he expected to end the dispute with mere words. "I'm going with you," I said, determined to find out.

To my surprise, Alexander didn't argue. "All right. I can use another mind to help defuse the situation."

"My patient and I will greatly appreciate the peace," Van Gough said.

As we left, Ga'cho grabbed his bat'leth. My brother and I walked out to the shuttlecraft armed only with our wit and courage. Ga'cho brought the shuttlecraft up high above the trees and took us across lakes and mountains to the House of Bokaz, a distance some two hundred kilometers away.

"Do not land the shuttle," Alexander instructed.

"How do you expect to negotiate, then? Or have you abandoned that notion for more-efficient phaser fire?"

"No. It is wiser to use our commchannel while we keep our distance. They will be more susceptible to negotiation if they are unable to strike us."

Ga'cho chuckled. "That is why you have the job of peacemaker and not me. You use your brain before your fists." The old Klingon brought the shuttlecraft to a halt and switched on the viewscreen. A brutal sight unfolded before us as the Houses of Noggar and Bokaz battled for reign of the surrounding land.

"Cease fire!" Alexander said through the commchannel. True to their nature, no Klingon slowed his thrusts and parries. To do so would have meant sudden death. "Think about your wives and children, all your loved ones. Is this how you want them to remember you, in a bath of blood?"

Of course, despite their grief, any Klingon woman would honor their husband's memory forever if they died valiantly. Alexander knew this, perhaps better than I did, and yet he spoke as though their emotions would sway their actions.

Kro'Zel backed away from his opponent and tossed his weapon aside. Peering up at our shuttle, he howled.

Alexander turned toward Ga'cho. "Quickly! Beam him up!"

The transporter beam enveloped Kro'Zel just as his opponent intended to strike. He stepped off the transporter platform and spat at my brother: "I'm a coward! You should have let that pah'tk slice me in half." He approached me. "I did it because of you. You have me wanting to negotiate instead of yielding the bat'leth."

"It's not your fight," I reminded him.

"No time for this dispute!" Alexander exclaimed, pointing out the viewwindow. "Rodek has been injured."

Swiftly, Ga'cho beamed our uncle aboard our shuttle and we rushed to his side. Rodek tried to sit up and glared angrily at us. Even as blood gushed from his chest and he coughed more blood up, he wanted to be returned to the battlefield.

"I can heal him," I admitted to the group. This Klingon warrior was a virtual a stranger to me and yet I felt a strong affinity toward him.

"How?" Kro'Zel asked.

I glanced from him to Alexander, wondering if my brother would allow me to perform my miracle. . .or would he rather let our uncle die to uphold his principles? "We haven't much time," I reminded him.

"Beam him directly to the House of Noggar," Alexander ordered. "Dr. Van Gough will treat him."

"He will die!" I exclaimed. Without warning, I placed my hands upon Rodek's bloody chest and summoned the power of the Q. His chest began to glow as the wound seamed shut.

"What is she doing?!" Ga'cho demanded. He pushed me away from my uncle and I landed hard against the wall. "This is not the way of a warrior. You have disgraced your family." He turned toward my brother. "I trusted you! Rodek deserves to die with honor."

"Ga'cho," Rodek said in a hoarse voice, unable to say anymore.

"Can't you see, you must give up this death ritual," Alexander argued, "before there are no more Houses left standing."

While Ga'cho and my brother continued arguing, Kro'Zel knelt down by my side. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes." I sat up fully. "Only my pride was hurt."

"How did you heal your uncle?"

"It's a long, complicated story," I said enigmatically. "Maybe I should have let him die. I've marred my family name for generations to come."

"No, I do not believe so."

Despite Ga'cho's escalating protests, Alexander beamed the other members of the House of Noggar on board our small shuttlecraft. Though angered by their sudden rescue, the warriors were too weak from their injuries to offer much fight. Begrudgingly, Ga'cho returned us to the House of Noggar where Dr. Van Gough was perturbed by his growing triage.

Kro'Zel and I again found ourselves waiting out in the living area. "Don't worry, Shannara Rozhenko, granddaughter of Mohg," he told me. "You have not marred your family name in my eyes. My invitation is still open if you'd like to join me in a holo simulation some time."

I smiled. "I'd like that."


	60. Chapter 60: House of Kro'Zel

Chapter Sixty: "House of Kro'Zel"

Kro'Zel's holodeck combat program, while equally as intriguing as Father's, was far more sultry. The terrain demonstrated Kro'Zel's vision of the ideal battleground. The ground was made of red clay while boulders and dense bushes provided ample coverage for a sneak attack.

Kro'zel and I were both clad in loose-fitting black pants and sleeveless shirts. His hair, as long as mine, was tied back with gymsum rope. I wore mine in a bun. I was already breaking into a sweat before we began our first round and speculated whether Kro'Zel had adjusted the environmental controls.

"Don't worry about playing too rough," he said. "The safeties are functioning properly." Studying his fierce eyes, I wondered about his intent. He instructed the computer to simulate two bat'leths. They appeared on one of the rock faces and Kro'Zel picked up one and handed it to me before picking up the other. "Do you remember the proper way to grasp your weapon?" he asked, raising his bat'leth to chest level.

I mimicked his movement, my hands brushing against my breasts as I pointed the blade outward. Remembering a time when Father had instructed me similarly, I felt extraordinarily different about following this young man I hardly knew. Could I trust him?

"Although I didn't practice the bat'leth long, my father was a good teacher," I warned him.

"Good."

He brought his weapon to a forty-five degree angle and I parried it with mine. The clinging of metal against metal sent shivers down my arms.

"Excellent reflexes. Let's see what you're really made of."

We continued moving in dance-like motions, each countering the other's mock attack, faster and faster. My blood pumped harder against my throat, but I continued relentlessly, holding off his attack. He was a skilled player though and eventually cornered me atop one of the boulders, his blade stopping only centimeters from my throat.

"You remember well what your father taught you," he said. Loose strands of his hair had matted themselves to his cheeks and I watched as sweat trickled down his thick ridges. His breath brushed against my face and I barely found my own breath. "Have you now lost your tongue?"

I laughed nervously and grabbing his bat'leth by the handle, pushed him away. Not sure what was possessing me, I then, sans weapon, charged at him and bore my teeth upon his neck. I tasted a drop of his acid blood. Embarrassed, I ran behind a bush, as though it offered protection. I tried to catch my breath and clear my head before Kro'Zel reached me. What was I thinking? My head was spinning. _Think Shannara_, I thought. _How do I get myself out of this mess?_

Seconds ticked by before he finally approached me, stopping to peer down at me from a boulder. I glanced up at him. He was grinning down at me, amused by my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know what came over me. Maybe we allowed this exercise to go on too long."

"Or not long enough," he chided. "I must confess, I cheated by turning the environmental temperatures up four degrees Celsius. I find it exciting to watch a woman when her adrenaline is pumping."

"I'm not a woman yet." No longer a child, but not quite an adult, I admitted silently.

As his eyes wandered down to my breasts, I self-consciously folded my arms across my chest.

"You are woman enough for me." He slid down the rock and leaned in toward me. "You bite me and then play hard to get." He chuckled deeply in his throat. "I love a great challenge...it stimulates me." He bore his weight down on me, the bulge of his manliness pressing against my thigh.

Instinct screamed for me to run away and cry attempted rape, but as his emotions invaded me as strongly as his body pressed against me, I realized that this young Klingon warrior was merely acting out in the way his culture had taught him. He did not wish to hurt me and he would go no further without my consent.

Confirming my empathic reading, he stood and walked away from me. "We shall meet again, I hope. I have many more lessons to teach you." He exited the holodeck without looking back at me.

For a moment, I remained at the boulder, clutching my chest as it shook from both exhaustion and relief. I grappled to defuse the battle waging inside me. I closed my eyes and fantasized about my next encounter with Kro'Zel. He may one day be a strong, fierce warrior, leader of a proud House. I smiled

It wasn't so bad being a Klingon.

Kro'Zel invited me out again twice in the next week and I was amazed at my own willingness to participate in activities I'd never had any interest in before, just to be with him. The weather had warmed up some since my arrival, melting all the snow and so we planned a couple of outings. He took me sky diving and to my surprise and delight, I found it exhilarating to jump from a cliff and soar through the air. Next, he invited me s'tarahk riding, a creature similar to a Terran horse. In Kahless' day, Klingon warriors traveled primarily on the backs of s'tarahkmey. While I enjoyed diving and riding, I discovered that the activity did not matter as much as simply being with Kro'Zel.

After we'd been riding for nearly an hour, Kro'Zel slowed down his s'tarahk to allow me to catch up with him. I sensed he had something important on his mind. "The House of Mogh is a fine House," he told me. He glanced at me as if expecting me to argue.

"I'm afraid I'm not as devout a Klingon as my father, but I'm not ashamed of who I am either. . . not anymore. You've helped me come to terms with that. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Shannara Rozhenko. It gives me great pleasure to know that I have instilled such honor inside you." He paused, gazing at the landscape before us. It was a heavily wooded area. "Your House and mine have been allies for generations. I am proud to consider every member of your family friends of the House of Kavu. It would be an honor if the two Houses could one day merge. Join me, Shannara Rozhenko. Become my wife."

"Your wife!" The words seemed to steal my breath, and for an awkward moment, hung in the air between us. "We've known each other barely more than a week!"

"I have no objection to a long engagement. As long as you're by my side, I will know great pride."

"I'm not even sure that I'll be staying on Q'ronos for much longer. You hardly know anything about me and if you did know more you wouldn't be so quick to propose." I bit at my lower lip, not wanting to tell him of my involvement with the Continuum. While I was far from ready for marriage, I didn't want this budding relationship to abruptly end. "How can you expect commitment already? I do care for you, Kro'Zel but you are moving way too fast for me."

"Then at least give me a chance to prove myself worthy of you."

"Oh, I haven't left Q'ronos yet," I said with a smirk and gently coaxed my s'tarahk to move to the left. To my delight, Kro'Zel playfully chased after me. Maybe he did care.

"Look ahead of us," he said, spanning the landscape with his arm. "All this land belongs to my father and he has promised a third of it to me on the day I marry. Think about it. We could build a house over there." He pointed to an area to our right where the woods gave way to a clearing with a small creek running through the property. "We could raise a large family and bring them up proud, as peace-minded Klingons if that's how you wish it. The land is perfect for tran'nuc farming. They can be replicated these days, but somehow that doesn't capture the sweet juices of the real fruit. One day, people will speak of the House of Kro'Zel and with you by my side, I will run a glorious House."

I stared at Kro'Zel as his face lit up with excitement. How many young, ambitious Klingons had had the same dream before him? A new House wasn't formed every day. Still, it was a nice fantasy to share with him.

"A house, that's what I've always wanted, too," I told him. The differences in our visions seemed not to matter at that moment. We looked at one another and laughed, both of us realizing that we'd taken a very serious turn.

"I will wait for you Shannara Rozhenko, granddaughter of Mogh." He loosened the reign on his animal and directed it to turnabout. "The s'tarahkney are tired. Let's return them to their stalls, shall we?"

I nodded and followed him back to the large barn next to his father's house.

After the animals were safely tucked away, Kro'Zel took me in his grandfather's shuttlecraft back to Alexander's. The shuttle ride in contrast didn't seem as exciting as it once had.

When Kro'Zel and I arrived at Alexander's home, Keh-Keh and Zoe greeted us excitedly. "Mommy's going to have a baby!" Keh-Keh said.

Rosa hobbled down the stairway, Alexander supporting her on the left. "Shannara, good you made it back," he said. "I need you to watch the girls while I take Rosa into the hospital."

"No problem. Kro'Zel can help babysit." I glanced at my companion, knowing he was thinking of protesting. "He hopes to have many children someday and needs the practice."

He growled lightly, but offered no further argument.

"Thank you, Shannara," Rosa said, grasping me lightly on the shoulder as she and Alexander passed by. "Natalie is still down for her nap. Please, feed her when she awakens."

"We will call you as soon as the baby's born," my brother promised.

After their parents left, Keh-Keh and Zoe rivaled for my attention, their words blending together in a cacaphony almost painful to my ears. "Slow down, slow down," I chastised them. "One at a time. Keh-Keh, you first."

"I should get my own room," Keh-Keh said. "I'm a big girl. Why do I have to sleep with babies?"

"I'm not a baby!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Are too! I want my own room."

I resisted chastising them again; they were small children. "You want me to leave, so you can have the guest room?" I asked.

Quietly and with consternation, Keh-Keh thought about this option. "Do you really have to go Aunt Nara?"

Kro'Zel placed an arm around me. "No, she doesn't."

"Not for a while, at least," I conceded. "I will talk with your parents about letting you have the guest room after I'm gone." I looked at Zoe. "Your turn. What were you saying?"

The three-year old looked at me, her mouth hanging open. "I don't remember," she admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"What would you girls like to do while we wait?" Kro'Zel asked.

I turned toward my companion, smiling. I admired his willingness to behave domestically for our sake. Maybe there was hope he would abandon his blood lust.

"We can play Pa'chu," Keh-Keh suggested, jumping up and down.

"I do not believe your game will appeal to a grown man," I explained. "Why don't we ask the computer to replicate a new game?"

"Nonsense," Kro'Zel exclaimed. "We must try something before we pass judgment." Was Kro'Zel trying to impress me? It was working.

Five minutes later, we were sitting at the dining table, learning the rules of Pa'chu from a five and three-year old and trying to forget that we were all anxiously awaiting news from my brother.

After Natalie woke up, we fed the children then told them stories until they began asking questions about their mother and the new baby.

"I want Mommy to come home," Zoe said. "We don't need a baby; we have Natalie."

On my lap, Natalie began pulling at my hair. As I coaxed her fingers from between strands of hair, I responded: "You will love the new baby as soon as you meet him or her."

"No, we won't!" Keh-Keh said with a shake of her head.

"Your Mommy and Daddy have enough love for all of you and they will be home very soon."

"It gives one great honor to bring up a large family," Kro'Zel added, placing an arm around me.

I did not pull away from his embrace. Even though his overtures made me uncomfortable, I didn't want to set the wrong example in front of the children.

We sent all three children to bed for the night and still had heard no word from Alexander.

"You don't suppose something's wrong?" I asked Kro'Zel. "Rosa told me that she's had three easy births and that this one will be no different, despite the complications that sometime arise between human/Klingon births. I have to wonder if fate has been tempted one time too many."

"The lady worries too much; unbecoming of a warrior. You must have faith in the miracle

of life." Slowly, I conceded with a nod. The console chimed. "See, that is probably good news."

We rushed to the console and I answered my brother's hail. "Alexander!" I exclaimed. "Is everything all right? Did Rosa have the baby?"

"Everything is wonderful!" he said with a broad smile. "Rosa and I have a new baby daughter, Elisia. She's big and strong. . .and beautiful!"

"Another girl," I said with an edge of disappointment. "Are you destined not to have a son?"

"It doesn't matter. I am proud of my family. You can have the boys, if you want." He leaned forward as though to offer me a hug across our consoles. "You want to see her?"

I nodded eagerly. "Oh yes."

Alexander tapped a couple of buttons on his console and Rosa and the new baby came into view. Rosa's dark hair was matted to her forehead by sweat and she looked exhausted, but her excitement was unwavering.

"Hello Shannara!" Rosa said. "Meet your niece, Elisia. Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? Aside from my other children, of course." Elisia looked a little lighter skinned then her sisters with less-pronounced ridges. I wondered if they would not become more prominent as she aged.

"Yes, she is beautiful."

How would my life change if I were to become a mother? Did I want to start a life with Kro'Zel and have his children? I looked back at my companion and saw that he was eyeing the baby. I sensed a sincere desire within him to have a family, to share his House with me. Realizing I was staring at him, Kro'Zel glanced at me and growled lightly, so only I heard.

Uncomfortably, I turned back to mother and baby. "So when will you be coming home?"

"Tomorrow, around midday. The doctor wants to keep us here overnight for observation. Everything's going beautifully. Tell the girls I love them and hugs and kisses from Mommy."

"Of course," I responded and flicked the viewscreen off.

A moment later, Kro'Zel grabbed me from behind and nuzzled against my neck. "Are you my woman?" he asked. Tilting my head back and leaning my torso against his, I answered only with my body, too afraid to commit verbally. There was plenty of time for us to develop a relationship. Kro'Zel would have to be patient.

For the next several days, Kro'Zel doted on me, entertaining me in every Klingon fashion imaginable and every evening before we parted, he asked the same of me: "Are you my woman?"

"Be patient Kro'Zel," I told him. "Maybe tomorrow you will have your answer."

On the fifth night after giving birth, Rosa stopped me in the upstairs hall to ask about my intentions with Kro'Zel. "Be careful," she warned me. Some men are very caring and loyal while hunting what they want. Once they win you, they may treat you simply as another piece of property."

"Kro'Zel would never... "

Before I could finish my argument, Elisia began crying and Rosa slipped back into her bedroom to care for the newborn. I took the opportunity to quickly slip into my own room and securely locked the door. I had almost told her that Kro'Zel would never use me, but was I so sure? _If he does, I'll zap the power of the Q on him!_

"Alexander! Rosa!" I called out as I entered their house the following afternoon.

Kro'Zel came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling against my ear. "I don't think anyone is home," he said, not hiding his excitement.

It wouldn't matter. I sensed his arousal like a rek'tara cracking out of its shell and his groin was pressing hard against me.

"I don't know where they are or how long they'll be gone," I said gently turning my lips toward his. He kissed me, dipping his tongue inside my mouth. Excitement cascaded throughout my body. I wanted to experience sexual pleasure, but was Kro'Zel the right one to take as my mate? Oh, I would not feel this ambivalent if a thousand Q came asking me to join their faction!

"Are you my woman?"

"Yes," I breathed out heavily. "Yes, I'll be your woman."

"There _is_ a lock on your door."

Should I have told him how scared I was? That, if I gave in to his advances, he would be my first? I'd never been so confused in all my life! I longed for him, but was it pure lust? Or was I falling in love?

He breathed into my ear, against my neck and sent a shiver coursing through me. My resolve had weakened and I led my wanton warrior upstairs to my room. I fumbled with the door lock as he loosened my blouse to attack the flesh underneath.

"Computer, play Klingon Opera, selection 283sr," I instructed. The rumbling tenner of Mo'Hak Di permeated the room.

"Good idea," Kro'Zel panted into my ear. "Heighten the mood."

"No," I responded. "Drown out the noise."

Kro'Zel bared his teeth and nipped at my neck. "Do you know what it means to be Klingon?" A growl rose from deep within his throat. "To unfetter the beast pounding in your gut, stretching the very fiber of your being?" Grabbing me by my wrists and digging his fingernails into my flesh, he wrangled me onto the bed. I struggled against his pressing weight only to excite him more. Although I'd read several adult Klingon novels, none of them had prepared me for this brutal reality. I was beyond the point of turning back. He ripped at my clothing and I responded in kind, biting at his neck and chest and working my way down to his engorged member. I shivered at the thought of having it inside me. Grabbing me by the thighs, he pulled my legs around his hips and thrusted deep into me. I yelped at the shock of the sudden pain and covered my mouth, not wanting Kro'Zel to think I was weak. As a Q, I could have blocked the sensation, but I refused to give in to that impulse and a moment later as he was pumping in and out of me, I was overwhelmed by the pleasure. He exploded within me, crying out with gratification. His sweat clung to me as he slowly pulled away, slipping out of me.

I stared into his deeply-ridged face and wondered at the quickness of the act. Was foreplay meant to take longer than making love? I was confused and tinged with guilt and regret. No matter our future, Kro'Zel would forever be my first.

"There can be more, my woman," he told me. "It will only get better."

Did I want more? Did I want to go through all that again tomorrow or the next day for only a moment of pleasure?"

"Make me hard again," he commanded.

I suddenly realized that he meant for us to perform our dance again. He pressed his palm against the back of my head and pushed my mouth toward his loin. I took it in, flirting my tongue around its tip. The acrid taste filled my mouth as he grew to full erection. Kro'Zel moaned with pleasure as he gyrated between my lips. When he did let me release my grip and mounted me from behind, his quick strokes sent ripples throughout my body until I reached a blinding explosion and collapsed on the bed. As I rolled over to face him, I was trembling and laughing nervously. Was this the way of the warrior? Did I want to be mated to this creature for the rest of my life?

"We are mated," Kro'Zel said as though hearing my thoughts and telling me there would be no arguing. "You are my woman."

"Am I?" I breathed. "Forever? That is such a long time. Am I really what you want in a mate?"

"You are more to me than you will ever realize," he said, taking me into his strong arms. "Your family will be home soon, so I will go for now, but ah..." He nipped at my chin lovingly. "You will be hearing from me. Seeing me, again..." He got up from the bed and fetching his clothes, left my bedroom.

I vacillated between wanting to chase after him and wanting to remain behind. A warrior would not tolerate a woman hovering over him. Maybe he wouldn't want me anymore if I became a pest. Was that what I wanted? Suddenly, I felt very dirty and began weeping as a great sense of loss overwhelmed me.

"Stop it!" Q commanded as he popped in beside me. He was wearing a long white robe, like the ones we'd worn when visiting the White Halls of Justice.

Reflexively, I grabbed for my clothes, embarrassed to have Q see me like this! It was nearly as bad as if Father had caught me in the act.

As I slipped my shirt over my head, I said, "Q, please tell me you weren't watching!"

"Moi? Gape at such barbarism? I would rather watch flies festering on the corpse of a targ."

I tried not to conjure up the image, but was relieved that Q possessed at least some deference. I did not lose sight of my anger, however. "If you weren't watching, then how do you know what I was doing?"

He raised his eyebrows, averting his gaze while I slipped back into my panties. "You have that certain smell about you."

Now I really felt dirty...and degraded. "Maybe I should shower." I slid off my bed and wearing only t-shirt and panties, walked across the room to the bathroom. After closing the door, I removed my clothes again. As I stepped into the sonic shower, Q popped into the tiny room. Fortunately, the steam covered my nakedness.

"You know you can do better than this lowly existence, Shannara. Why subject yourself to games of flesh when so much more within the multiverse could be yours for the taking?"

I watched the hot steam bounce off my body as I listened to Q. He was right about one thing: I was not happy with my life. I turned to look at Q. "I have to leave here."

"Wonderful! Where shall we travel first?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you, Q-not yet. And I'm not leaving without saying goodbye to my brother. I owe that much to Alexander."

"You are a stubborn girl." He smiled, emanating with pride. "A perfect Q! You will join me in time. You'll see." He leaned toward me. "I am irresistible." With that, he flashed out.

I wanted to shout a retort to the empty space Q had vacated. How had he managed to chip away my resolve? Letting out a deep growl, I walked naked to my closet and retrieved fresh clothes. Alexander and Rosa would be back shortly for dinner and I had to undertake the task of telling them I planned to leave Qro'nos in a couple of days.

It suddenly dawned on me that I had nowhere to go.

As I helped Rosa set the dinner table and we all sat down to eat, I tried to gather the nerve to tell them of my plans. Why could I easily find the power to battle my enemies and not the courage to speak to my brother?

"Alexander," I no more than said when the annunciator sounded.

"Who could that be?" Alexander asked as he got up from the table.

"Please, not another House war," Rosa prayed under her breath.

No, something worse from my perspective, I realized as I picked up Kro'Zel's emotions before Alexander had admitted him into the house. I sensed determination in my mate. He was prepared to fight for me.

I could have Q-flashed out and avoided the confrontation, but that would have been cowardly. I had to uphold the sanctity of the Continuum for as long as I possessed the power. Whether I chose to acknowledge my membership or not, I never wanted to disrespect the enormity of the power I'd been given.

Alexander invited Kro'Zel to join us for dinner and my mate took a seat next to me. Fearing that he would tell my brother that we were now betrothed, I felt a heat rising from between my legs.

The conversation during our meal remained light, but Kro'Zel had saved his bombshell as an accompaniment to dessert. Fortunately, the older two children had wandered into the living room to eat their ice cream and play one of their virtual games.

"I have come to ask for your sister's hand in marriage," he announced. "I will build a fine House for her and our children; I can promise you that."

"Kro'Zel," Alexander said, barely remaining calm. I sensed none of the ease he usually demonstrated. "My sister is only sixteen years old. She is hardly mature enough for marriage or for a family."

"She is woman enough for me." Kro'Zel eyed me lasciviously and I feared he was about to speak of our bedroom encounter. I closed my eyes, ready to Q-flash if he did. "As her brother, I'm sure you see her as a little girl, but let me assure you..."

"Kro'Zel!" I interrupted. "I do not wish to marry you. I have decided to leave Q'ronos."

"You've made this decision since this afternoon?! You would abandon your family and a good honorable life with me? For what?"

Alexander stood abruptly. "Perhaps, you should leave, Kro'Zel. We have some personal family matters to discuss and _you_ are not part of this family."

Kro'Zel stood to challenge my brother, but Alexander was older, taller and stouter. Kro'Zel thought better of his intent and backed away. He glanced at me pleadingly before begrudgingly walking to the door.

"The House of Kro'Zel will rise with or without you!"

Though his words stung, I did not waiver from my decision. I was not destined to remain his mate. I could not dwell on this realization long though, as Alexander directed my attention after Kro'Zel had departed.

"Please, reconsider, Shannara. You really need to stay with family. If not with Rosa and me, then you should return to the _Enterprise_. You're too young to be on your own."

"I've already been traveling on my own for some time. I don't want to go back to a starship. I felt confined on the _Enterprise_. I can't go back to Betazed, not after nearly letting Grandma die. I didn't fare much better on Earth. I really screwed up my relationship with Data!"

"What would be so wrong with your staying here? It has been going well between us. And Rosa could use an extra hand with the children."

"I don't fit in with this culture. I'm the granddaughter of Mohg, but I don't belong to any House and I don't want to either. Kro'zel will continue to pursue me. His intentions are good, just not part of my dream. Silently, I wondered if I would find the same true of the Continuum.

"Where will you go?"

"Someplace a lot quieter than Q'ronos. When I arrive, I promise to send you a message to let you know where I am."

"Aunt Nara, are you going bye bye?" Zoe asked from the doorway. She couldn't quite pronounce my full name and her nickname for me had become endearing. Keh-Keh stood beside her, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, but it won't be the last you'll see of me." I turned toward my brother. "Any of you."

Solemnly, my brother nodded and took me into his arms. "May peace go with you, sister," he prayed.


	61. Chapter 61: ExeQutable

Chapter Sixty-One: "ExeQutable"

The heels of my shoes clicked across the stone floor as I entered the ancient Vulcan monastery. A great deal of thought had brought me here. I needed to purge myself of the war raging within me before beginning my quest for peace inside the Continuum. I had read about the Kolinahr, the Vulcan ritual of purging all emotions to prepare oneself for pure logic. Although it was almost exclusively practiced by Vulcans, I hoped that I wouldn't be turned away by the Vulcan master.

Along my way to the altar room, I passed a few Vulcans who each nodded stoically at me. True to their nature, they registered no surprise at seeing a Klingon in their midst.

Inside the altar room, I spotted an elder Vulcan perched over the dais, writing in a large book. He looked up at me, as I approached him.

"Are you the sage Master Turek?" I asked.

"I am," he responded. "I believe you are the first Klingon to step foot inside this monastery." He raised a grey eyebrow, the only sign that he was surprised to see me. "Klingons are not known for their desire to meditate. What has brought you here to seek my counsel?"

"I have endured difficult times in my life and wish to learn to control my raging emotions. You may find, I'm not like other Klingons. First, I'm only half Klingon. I'm also part Betazoid and Human. The three cultures within me often conflict with one another." Failing to mention the fourth culture beckoning me, I placed my hands behind my back to show some in deference and thus my willingness to forgo any emotional attachments. "If you have the time and are willing to tolerate me, I'm ready for the challenge of the Kolinahr."

"Your discipline must be strong. I instruct only the most dedicated students." For a long moment, he tested my endurance with his cold gaze. I matched it with strong determination until he ended our visual embrace. "Very well, return tonight at 1800 hours and you may join my novice class. I must warn you that the other students will be younger than you."

"That won't be a problem."

Leaving the monastery, I checked into a room at the Aris Mountain Inn. While I was unpacking my belongings, I received a visitor.

"You are foolish to believe you can fit in here."

"I'm sure I'll manage here as well as I have anywhere else," I replied as I set my journal atop my dresser. I had been writing in it consistently wherever I went. Most of the entries dealt with the possibility of returning to the Continuum and the strategies I would use if I did. "Are you playing Q's messenger again?"

Red smirked. "No. The ball and chain is not around my foot. I may run errands for Q, but I do not let him order me to do anything. I have come of my own volition." She walked up beside me and eyed my journal. She was curious about what I'd written and I almost expected her to pick it up when she turned to face me instead. "If you persist this avenue you will stagnate yourself. The Continuum needs a passionate leader. You are our only hope for salvation."

I tossed my now-empty away bag into the bottom of the closet. "Oh, I doubt that in seven-million years, I'm the only hope you've ever had. Q has pursued others before me and if I fail, he will pursue others after me. There are billions of telepaths in the multiverse. I'm sure a few of them would find the power of the Q irresistible. I'm hardly your only hope."

"Why do you argue so vehemently against your being the chosen one? Do you want to be stripped of the power of the Q so you can be left alone to live a lowly mortal

life in this denigrated verse?"

"No," I admitted. "I'm both afraid of losing my powers _and_ of using them. That's why I came here. I thought if anyone could help me overcome my fears, a Vulcan master could."

Red nodded with growing understanding. "If you are at ease with your own emotions, you'll be better prepared to interpret and react to the emotions of other Q. You are as wise as Q claims."

I had made so many mistakes along the way, that I doubted I would ever share her confidence in me. Yet, I found her words very encouraging.

"If I'm not distracted by my own emotions, I can pinpoint their weaknesses," I surmised. "The Q are no more omnipotent or omniscient, than they are immortal. I can win the support of many of them over by playing on their emotions. You want me to use guile and trickery to win their loyalty, don't you?"

Red smirked. "Whatever is necessary. Q throughout the multiverse will be grateful in the end and you will be the most revered of all."

"Are you certain of _my_ loyalty?"

The smile waned from Red's face. "Surely by now you understand the need to form an alliance and to end the conflict. Tell me that the Queen hasn't further tempted you away from our cause."

"She pays me a visit every now and then. She is very grateful to Q and me for removing the curse from her daughter. While she tries to coax me over to her faction, I don't completely agree with everything she stands for."

Red leaned toward me, only centimeters from my face. "You will help so many more. Don't spend too long with your Vulcan sage, however. While you waste time in this verse, the suffering continues inside the Continuum." She Q-flashed out.

No matter where I traveled, I could not avoid visits from the Q. Their interest in me was unwavering. I recalled an old Earth saying that went something like "If you can't beat them, join them." Maybe I was wasting time, but I wasn't about to let any Q tell me so.

With nearly two hours before Turek's class, I took a stroll around the area. Learning to behave like a Vulcan required familiarizing myself with their culture. Although I'd studied Vulcan extensively in the past, a "textbook" description could never do the planet justice.

As I walked through the hot arid streets of Vulcan I noticed many contrasts from the cold Klingon climate I had recently departed. The Vulcan sun was extremely bright. It seldom rained anywhere on this planet and most of the plant life was either varieties of cacti or bushes. Little grass or flowering plants grew on Vulcan other than the durable favinit. Interestingly, like the Klingons, the Vulcans had chosen not to use climate control devices.

The buildings were mostly of a twenty-fourth century Federation-standard design, but one three-story structure stood out as distinctly ancient. Curious, I stepped inside and discovered a vast library, one with hardbound books rather than computer consoles and data padds. I was further amazed by the patrons I saw wandering the aisles. Young and old were grouped together, intensely conversing about scriptures in one area while others were deeply involved in research or the pursuit of an elusive volume in a quiet study area. Browsing the shelves, I randomly selected a book. Unable to read Vulcan, I could not immediately discern its topic, but as I flipped through its pages I realized from the pictures that it was a history of wars on Vulcan. They had not always lived as a race dictated by their logic.

I returned the book to the shelf, more intent on studying the patrons. As I passed each of them, many glanced briefly my way. They were curious about me, the only emotion I'd sensed since arriving on Vulcan. I greeted them using different salutations with each, but received the same non-committal nod every time. They disapproved of my verbal display in a place meant for quiet study. Heading toward the door, I returned to the sweltering heat.

In a cotton dress, I felt underdressed. Most of the civilians were wearing hooded cloaks to protect their skin against the harmful rays of the Vulcan sun. Why did they still not use climate control? They were stubborn about their logic and yet this seemed so illogical to me. Even though the Vulcans showed no concern for me, I was inclined to produce a cloak for myself. Once I found a convenient place to hide behind a rare large tree, I used the power of the Q and did just that.

My meandering took me to a park and with its vibrant grass and other foliage, it stood in stark contrast to the surrounding area. Sitting on a bench, I watched the park activity. On Betazed, I had seen families having picnics and playing games with their children. Qo'nos had no recreational parks. Instead, they had bat'leth rings where people went to watch competitions and to place bets. Here on Vulcan, people walked along the dusty path rushing through the park, none stopping to enjoy the beauty of it. I wondered why they'd built this park. Obviously great care was taken to maintain it against the harsh Vulcan climate.

"Are you going to sit there, staring at the greenery all day?" someone asked, sounding annoyed. "What a waste of time!"

I looked around me, seeing no one who could have spoken. "I can afford to waste a millennium or two," I responded anyway.

"So true, but why bother with these dull humanoids? Far more exciting places to visit, even in this insipid verse."

"If that's the case, Q, then why are you here? Are you spying on me? Which faction are you from? And would you mind showing yourself to me?"

"So many questions!" I heard him sigh heavily. "Now I suppose you expect answers. Very well. I _am_ here because of you, but how can you accuse me of spying? Would I reveal myself if I were spying on you? I'm from Faction 69 and I'm already showing myself. If you'd just look closer, you'd see I'm right at your feet."

I glanced down to see a tiny black creature with six legs scurrying from underneath the bench to rest at the toes of my right shoe. "You're a bug!" I exclaimed grinning. "If you weren't spying on me, then why have you materialized as an insect?" I recalled my readings about Faction 69 and remembered that they were known for beguile and deceit and that they preferred to take the form of tiny creatures to camouflage their presence. However, since he'd made his presence known to me, I saw no reason why Q couldn't transition into someone I could talk to eye-to-eye.

"This is how I like to view the world. Maybe if you spent a little more time inside the Continuum, you would better understand what my faction represents."

"I know that your faction is a group of spies. I read about you from a data padd given to me by Q."

He snorted. "As if a text could show you what we truly represent."

Hadn't I had the same observation of the Vulcans earlier? He was attempting to divert the subject away from his meddling. "You _were_ spying on me."

"I will not justify that with a response. You won't take advantage of me."

"That is so like you, Q," I said with certainty. "What makes you so sure I don't already have the advantage?" Although it was risky to be overconfident against another Q, I couldn't keep my conviction in check while peering down at a creature no larger than my big toe.

He laughed dryly. "You are young and naive. You will never be a true Q as long as you cling to your mortal ways."

I smirked. "I've met another Q who enjoys interacting with mortals. He behaved with more integrity than you and treated me with far more respect."

"Anyone from a barbaric species is undeserving of any respect. Better to be a bug than beasts who growl and claw at one another."

An image of Kro'Zel on top of me sent a chill through me. If only I had had more resolve then, I could have resisted Kro'Zel's advances.

"Ah, no witty response from the Klingon. You are beginning to bore me. You've hardly been worth my time." Turning his back toward me, he scurried several centimeters away only to stop and turn around. "You will never fit in with any faction. Perhaps I should put you out of your misery."

Guardedly, I stood up and tapping into the power of the Q, I shielded myself against a Q-flash. I didn't know how effective this shield was. If shields were impenetrable, all Q would consistently have them in place. I couldn't allow him to send me to that cold, dark oblivion!

"Perhaps, I should put you out of yours!" I exclaimed. Taking one step forward and crushing his tiny carcass, I wiped his viscera on the sidewalk. "Who's more powerful now?" I said defiantly.

I suddenly fell back onto the bench as I realized what I'd done. I'd killed a living sentient being! I don't deserve to be a Q, certainly not one under Faction 1687.

"I'm supposed to be their great prophet!" I mumbled sarcastically. "But I'm no better than a member of Faction 17."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," someone whispered in my ear.

I jerked around, seeing no one behind me. _Not another bug_, I thought. A thorough search of the grounds turned up no sign of Q.

"Why do you taunt me?" I demanded, my yell reverberating throughout the park.

Passersby stopped to glance my way, taking affront by my outburst. They were unaccustomed to an outward display of emotions and did not tolerate my presence.

"I'm sorry," I said to those nearest me. "I've come here to take a discipline class. I will rid myself of these emotions."

Eleven of us stood before Turek patiently awaiting his instruction. We were wearing white uniforms with white belts tied loosely around our waists. Though the next oldest was at least four years my junior, the others were all extremely composed. I sensed very little emotion from any of them. Clearly, Vulcans began teaching their children stoicism before they even learned to walk. How would I rid myself of my temper when I'd allowed it to rage within me for sixteen years? If Turek knew that I'd killed another sentient being...even a widely despised Q... he would have me escorted out of the building. In ancient times, the Vulcans had practiced execution of criminals using a technique called tal-shaya in which pressure was applied to the neck, making it snap and causing instant death. Pretty much how I'd killed Q. Fortunately for me, the Vulcans had abandoned any form of execution a few centuries ago. I didn't expect any of them to know what I had done, yet their glaring stares upon me felt like heated accusations. Not even the most disciplined mentor would train me to completely rid myself of basic emotions. I should not have come to Vulcan. I was not ready for this class and probably never would be. I was less at home here than I had been on Qo'nos.

My thoughts wandered to the conversation I'd had with Red and how pleased she had been with my explanation for traveling to Vulcan. She was probably telling Q of my plan right now.

"Shannara," Turek said sternly, snapping me to attention.

Coming back to the present, I realized that he had begun his instruction and I had failed miserably, in my self-deprecation, to clear my mind of emotions. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I will do better if you give me one more chance."

"You must focus." Turek moved closer to me, holding his hands up close to his face, fingers steepled. "Place your fingers in this position. This is a meditation technique that will help you clear your mind of emotions."

I followed his example.

"Concentrate all your energy on the tips of your fingers. Your entire body, your entire existence is at your fingertips."

I closed my eyes and imagined a microcosmic world at my fingertips. I became a being even small than a Q from Faction 69. People would stomp on my kind and not realize it. With that vision in my mind, I suddenly opened my eyes and took a step back, almost bumping into the student behind me.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and then realizing I was behaving emotionally added, "I require much discipline, but I want to succeed at this Kolinahr."

"This is your first day," Turek said, nodding. "You are not Vulcan and thus did not begin your discipline inside the home. I will overlook your outburst. Continue practicing this exercise on your own time. I will expect some improvement at the next lesson."

Nodding, I returned to my own space. "You won't be disappointed."

"I assure you that I never experience disappointment in anyone or anything."

How many more blunders would I make before my dismissal? "Of course not, sir. I only meant to say that I could not possibly do worse. I will try harder."

Raising an eyebrow before directing his attention to the entire class, he asked, "Did anyone experience any emotions while Miss Rozhenko was struggling to regain her equilibrium?"

I glanced around the room, expecting a hand or two to raise. I sensed impatience and annoyance from a couple of students, though I was unsure which of them were displaying the raw emotions.

"It is better to admit your emotions," Turek warned them. "You cannot conquer an emotion if you deny it."

Hesitantly, two hands were raised and a boy around seven years old stepped forward. "I was annoyed that she was wasting meditation time. I also need much discipline and will take the same advice and meditate at home."

"That is a logical course of action." Turek nodded at a girl to my right, who stepped forward.

"I wanted this lesson to progress smoothly," she said, "so I could return to my mother. She is ill. It is wrong of me to worry."

"Worrying does not change the outcome," Turek advised the child. "She will live or die the same whether you react emotionally or not. Your worry only slows your own accomplishments."

"Yes, Sage Turek," she said, bowing. "I will not allow my emotions to distract me in the future."

"Very well. You may retake your place and resume your meditation." He again focused on the entire class. "Everyone resume meditation." He assumed a meditative stance. "Focus your energy on your fingertips. You and you alone exist in the universe."

We remained as a group, ironically isolated among ourselves, for twenty minutes. It became increasingly difficult for me to keep my eyes shut, but I was determined to master this Vulcan discipline. Determination, I knew, was an emotion. I would rid myself of it.

I felt guilty over killing that scum from Faction 69. Did I deserve to be rid of that emotion? Eternal blame and a cold, dark penalty box would be justifiable punishment.

When Turek called an end to our meditation period, I realized I'd dwelled on my guilt instead of trying to push it away. We entered a thirty-minute discussion about techniques to suppress the most invasive emotions.

"When you push emotions aside, you allow yourself to see every situation clearly and the logical solution becomes apparent."

That sounded like a good tactic for a mediator and I wondered if Alexander set aside his personal feelings when he was dealing with angry delegates. Although I listened intently to Turek's every word, I left the meditation hall feeling disoriented. I feared that I would never become a great mediator; I was destined to wander the multiverse with no clear idea of who I was.

I returned to my room, barely noticing anyone I passed along the way. I changed out of my Vulcan uniform and back into the cotton dress. I sat down in the chair setting next to the window and as I looked, it wasn't the scenery which I saw, but my own guilt and loneliness. My first session with Turek hadn't directed me toward ridding myself of emotions, instead it brought the raw pain to the surface. I covered my face with my hands and wept as I had not done since I was a small child. When I had calmed down enough, I went into the bathroom and washed my face. I needed to talk with someone. Activating the console, I contacted the _Enterprise_.

"Shannara!" my brother exclaimed as he answered my incoming call. I hadn't seen Eric since our rendezvous to play kot-is-skot. I hadn't realized I was feeling homesick until I saw my baby brother's face. "Mother told me that she talked with you a few weeks ago. I thought maybe you would come for a visit."

"I'd like that very much, Eric," I said. "I really wish I could."

"You can, stupid! Just use that flashie-power Q gave you."

Only my brother could call me stupid-and be right. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Nope. I'm waiting for Mother and Father to get off duty. They should be home in a few minutes."

"Then tell them I'm coming for dinner and I'll be there shortly."

Eric's grin was so big that at first he forgot to respond. "All right. We'll see you in a bit."

After ending the connection with the _Enterprise_, I changed into a nice navy-blue dinner dress and put my hair up. Then I added some jewelry, a necklace and a pair of earrings. Once satisfied with my appearance, I clicked my fingers and returned to the _Enterprise_ for the first time in four years.


	62. Chapter 62: Perspective

Chapter Sixty-Two: "Perspective"

"It's so wonderful to see you," Mother said. "Stay for a while."

I pulled away from her, not ready to commit to more than dinner. I couldn't shake the feeling that I didn't deserve any happiness. "Let's have dinner for now and if all goes well, I will return."

Mother nodded and we walked over to the table where Father and Eric were waiting for us.

"You must keep a busy schedule," he commented.

I sensed an underlying sarcasm, though he was hoping I'd prove him wrong.

"Well, I will be," I replied wondering how much of my plans I should share with them. They had been so angry when I'd refused to give up the power of the Q. Were they ready to hear that I intended to make the Continuum my home soon?

Eric said, "Don't be too busy for family. Otherwise, your time will be wasted."

He was twelve-years old now and was beginning to grow taller.

I smiled. Eric's light-heartedness almost eliminated my guilt. "Dear brother, you are smarter than me. I will remember that no matter where my travels take me."

"Good," Mother said with a nervous edge. She removed the lid from the tray setting at the table's center to reveal roasted lamb with caramelized carrots and red potatoes. "Will you share tales of your travels with us?"

Father lifted the large knife and fork setting beside the tray and began cutting the meat, first placing a slice on my plate then placing a slice on everyone else's plate. I studied my family as he served them, wondering whether they were ready to hear about the problems inside the Continuum and how I hoped to remedy them. I would begin by telling them about my travels in this verse.

"I was planning to spend several weeks on Vulcan," I told them.

"That's a good planet to clear your mind and make important decisions," Mother said.

"I thought a Vulcan master could help me control my emotions, but my first day didn't go so well." I cut into the lamb and chewed on a piece of it, afraid to continue. I couldn't tell them what I had done!

"Give it a couple of weeks. Even for Vulcans, it requires a lot of time and effort to learn how to maintain control.

"Some never achieve it," Father added. He cut his meat into large chunks and began vigorously chewing on one.

"Of course, you could change your mind and spend a few weeks on the _Enterprise_ instead," Mother said. She had not yet touched her food.

"Maybe someday I will," I responded, not yet knowing the circumstances that would bring me back wanting my parents' comfort again. "I'm planning to return to the Continuum soon. You don't care about the war going on over there, but I want to make a difference. The Q have been divided into factions for so long. If I can convince enough of them to strive toward reunification, I believe that the entire multiverse will benefit."

"How will that affect us?" Father asked, sounding defensive even at the prospect of a positive change brought on by the Continuum. "Will Q leave us alone?"

"Many of the _natural_ disasters that occur in this verse aren't really natural. The Q have divided into over 1600 factions and some of them are as evil and despicable as you would think of all Q. But other factions are friendly, helpful, and want to improve the state of the multiverse. It is my plan to rid the Continuum of the scum factions and to unite all others."

"Rid them how?" Mother asked. "Why you? Why do you have to be their savior?"

The questions hung in the air. I worked at my meal as I contemplated each. Did I plan to obliterate all the scum as I had Q? I shivered noticeably. Mother raised an eyebrow at me, while Father and Eric kept their concern at bay.

"It won't be easy," I admitted. "They need a telepath, one with a fresh perspective and one who will lead them into a new dawn. I think I can do it."

"That is very poetic," Father said, "but is it heroic or foolish?"

"It's my decision. Please, live with it or-"

"Wait!" Eric exclaimed. He had kept quiet during the meal until now. His cheeks grew flushed as if he'd been holding his breath. "Don't fight, please. I don't want Shannara to leave and never come back." He fixed me sternly. " Before you dissolve all the factions inside the Continuum, you should bring this family back together. Dinner is a good start, but it is only a start."

Slowly, Mother and Father nodded and as I sensed them relaxing, I nodded as well.

"Let's talk about my visit with Alexander, shall we?" I suggested. "I was lucky enough to arrive right before Rosa had her baby. I hadn't realized that they were having their fourth child!"

"You've been out of touch," Mother pointed out. "It's hard to get messages to someone who won't answer."

I sighed. "I know. I promise that I will keep in touch from now on."

Mother grasped my hand and squeezed firmly. "We heard from Alexander right after Elicia's birth, but tell us anyway: How are they doing?"

"Wonderfully. Alexander is a proud father and he doesn't even mind that he has all girls. They're in good health and living peacefully; that's what's important."

"Peace in the family is very honorable," Father said.

I reached out and grasped father's hand. He squeezed gently in return and offered one of his rare smiles. I was glad I'd come home. No matter what else happened in my life, at least I'd made peace with my family.

Several hours later, I returned to Vulcan. I had not realized how much I'd missed my family until I'd spent an entire evening with them. It would not be my last visit. A part of me had wanted to stay and make a long vacation out of my trip to the _Enterprise, _but my impending quest inside the Continuum tugged at me. I had to resume my preparations.

Thinking about Turek's advice, I practiced my meditation for a while. Then, I wrote another entry in my journal. Too much had happened in the past twenty-four hours not to take note of it.

February 11, 2390

I arrived early this morning-or rather yesterday morning-on Vulcan and last evening, attended a Kolinahr class. It did not go well for me, but I intend to practice my meditations daily and hope to have control over my emotions when I next step inside the Continuum.

I paused in my writing, hesitant to mention my encounter with Q. I never planned to share my journal with anyone and yet I felt to write the details of the incident in the Vulcan park down would be a mistake. Some Q might reward me, I thought, for their mission was to rid the multiverse of such scum. The incident was too important not to include in my musings, I decided and set to writing about it.

Yesterday while I wandered the streets of Vulcan, I happened on an immaculate park and sat on a bench hoping to enjoy a quiet view of my surrounds. Instead my peace was disturbed by a Q from Faction 69...

I continued writing fervently for the next several minutes, eager to have it written, yet offering great explanation as to why I felt justified in stomping on Q. I wrote the entry as if I expected to be charged with murder and this journal to be presented as evidence. Given the opportunity, would have disposed of me. I could not undo my evil deed. For with all the power of the Q, I could not resurrect him.

I stopped writing as a possibility suddenly struck me. I recalled once when Q had insisted that I follow my destiny and become famous among my people. The Q couldn't help me here, but maybe the Akodians could!

My mind raced over how to convince the Akodians that this regeneration was imperative. "He didn't deserve to die" certainly wouldn't work. Neither would, "he was destined for great accomplishments." Hardly. My only reason for wanting him resurrected was to ease my own guilt.

If Q knew what I'd done, would he personally banish me from the Continuum? Faction 1687 did not sanction executions for any reason. I feared that if Q found out that I'd killed another, he would no longer want to include me in his master plan. How would he find out unless I told him? I had to tell him or the guilt would plague me forever.

"Q! Are you busy?" I asked the empty room. "I need to talk with you."

Silently, I counted to ten before scooping up my journal and returning it to my dresser. Q only answered when it was convenient for him.

"You rang?" Q asked, startling me.

I turned around to face him. "You always have to make a grand entrance." He smiled affirmatively.

"I would have come earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt your family reunion."

"Well, I'm grateful for your thoughtfulness. I have a problem, Q. A really big problem." I plopped onto my bed, feeling myself sink with dread.

"Living among these repressed humanoids, I can see why," he said, tugging at his collar as though it were choking him.

"I'm being serious, Q! I had a visit from a member of Faction 69. I believe he meant to kill me."

"Those despicable excuse for Q. They transform into the most vile creatures, no bigger than your thumb, then slither between the cracks. They've threatened harm numerous time, but they are such cowards. I bet he was spying on you in hopes of testifying against you at your next hearing."

"Maybe, but he'll never have that chance. He's dead."

"I met with some of their members once," Q commented as though not hearing me.

"Q, he's dead!" I reiterated. I took a deep breath. "I stomped on Q; I squished his guts out. I was so sure he was about to turn me into Targ ta-ta that I reacted impulsively. But now I'm not so sure. Maybe he did only mean to testify against me and have me banished from the Continuum."

I looked into Q's grey eyes, expecting a reaction. Instead, he appeared as stoic as any Vulcan.

"Well, aren't you going to say something? Do something? How about relinquish my powers?"

"You believed you were acting in self-defense, you say?"

"Yes!"

"He's not dead. He wanted you to think you'd killed him. His kind has played this trick on others."

"I scraped his guts off the bottom of my shoe!" Despite my proclamation, I felt a glimmer of hope. He was after all a Q and could have vacated the insect carcass a nanosecond before I crushed it. "Don't you despise me now? Whether he is dead or alive, I meant to kill him."

"And he meant to kill you-or worse," Q pointed out. "That's self-defense. The guilt you feel is more than enough punishment."

"That's all there is to it? Not even a thousand years inside a penalty box? I doubt the entire Q race will forgive me. . . though some may commend me." I shook my head. "I want to contact the Akodians. They will know if Q's dead and maybe we can convince them to regenerate him."

"You can't do that! Many Q would view that as a greater crime than murder, a superior race asking another for assistance! Blasphemy!"

"I hadn't looked at it that way...but if the killing stands, I cannot forgive myself. What if Faction 69 or some other faction comes after me? I won't be safe anywhere. I should relinquish my powers and this quest."

"That would be suicide!" He grasped my arm and peered compassionately into my eyes, "Without your powers, you would have no means to defend yourself. Let me tell you about another Q, a very dear friend of mine, who committed suicide."

"I've never heard of such a thing among the Q! Was he a Lost Q?"

Q wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of him befriending a Lost Q. "No. Actually, he was a great philosopher of the New Era. He once believed that the Continuum

would enter a state where everything would once again become new and exciting. So he began Faction 1678. I even joined him for a brief period, before starting my own faction. But he eventually grew bored with the notion that he could make any real changes and thought to end his life. Only Faction 1058 heard whisperings of his plan and feared that if he were allowed to carry out his suicide that the consequences of that action would ripple throughout the Continuum and destroy the multiverse as we know it."

"How could one death have such an adverse effect on the multiverse? Thousands have been executed over the course of the Continuum history and the multiverse is still in tact."

"Executed...killed by the hand of another. That is hardly the same as taking one's own life. Can you imagine what would happen if word got out that a Q had taken his own life? All the bored, depressed Q would take his example and line up for permission to become mortal so they could terminate their life as well. Do you know how many of them there are?"

"Millions," I said almost breathlessly."

"Mass suicide would unravel the threads!"

"So you're saying that existence inside the Continuum has become dull?"

"Yes! To many, it has. Anyway, this Q was granted asylum aboard _Voyager_ by Captain Janeway... Ah, that was the first time I set eyes on her, the beautiful Kathryn Janeway. I love a woman who can take command. And she certainly did! Kathy conducted a trial to determine if Q had the right to become mortal and she ruled in his favor. However, she beseeched him to choose to live out that mortal life, to explore humanity for all its glory. He agreed and took on the name Quinn. His euphoria lasted for about a day when Quinn called on me. He told me how much he'd always admired my irrepressible nature and wished I'd never changed into the doldrums I'd become. He couldn't bear to live out such a mundane existence, he told me, and so I produced some Nogatch hemlock for him to ingest."

"You preach about the ripple effects of a Q suicide and then you turn around and aid Quinn's suicide?"

"Yes," he replied with a proud smile. "The irrepressible Q is back."

"But I'm not planning to commit suicide."

He fixed me dubiously. "To leave the Continuum at this juncture would be suicide. Some Q would still have your head and you would be defenseless against them. You don't want to relinquish the power of the Q. You have too much lust for adventure inside you. Tell me you're not aching to shed your own mortal facade and expand your horizons."

"I just patched up my relationship with my parents. Don't ask me to abandon my family now."

"They are always a finger click away. There are great adventures to be had along the threads of the multiverse. Spread your wings, child."

"I will," I promised. Realizing the subject had drifted, I asked, "What about Faction 69, though? If they sent one of their own to spy on me, then we haven't heard the last from them. How do we deal with them?"

"They are few and far between, but you leave the handling of them up to me. I'll see to it that they leave you alone. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "They are spies, not assassins. You have little to fear from them. Now if you will excuse me, I was in the middle of a game of croquet when you summoned me."

He flashed out, leaving me to ponder my options alone. A sonic shower usually cleared my mind, so I went to the small bathroom adjacent to my room and switched on the shower before slipping out of my dress, removing my jewelry, and letting my hair down. It had felt good to dress up, but it felt equally as good to remove the outfit. The sonic shower was invigorating and I closed my eyes to immerse myself in pleasure as the steam hit my body.

At first, I did not register the tap-tapping across the bathroom floor and the sink until it grew louder. I poked my head outside the shower, unable to see anything. I quickly turned the knob to the off position and asked, "Who's there?" No one answered and I hovered in the shower while I waited for the steam to clear. Several large black bugs greeted me, their antennae bobbing as if to wave at me. "What do you want?" I demanded.

One scurried forward to meet me at the shower door. "You killed one of our own and you have the gall to question the reason for our visit," he said in a gravelly voice.

"Q tells me that he's not dead. I believe him, Q vacated that insect carcass a nanosecond before I crushed it."

He tilted his head and lowered his eyelids so they were open to mere slits. Had he been a cat or a targ it might have looked cute, but with his insect head it was hideous. "You admit that you meant to kill Q. Whether he is actually dead is irrelevant."

"Then I plead self-defense. He was spying on me. I was sure that he intended to kill me or send me to a penalty box. I reckon that is your intention now."

Two more of the creatures came up, flanking the first. "No," they said in unison. "She is too useful," continued the one on his right.

"Oh really?" I said with a smirk. "Useful how? You don't think I'd join the likes of you!" Perhaps I was getting a little too flippant with them, but Q had said they were not assassins.

The first of their lot snorted. "Who says we'd have you?"

The one on his right spoke up again, seemingly coming to my defense. "She has valuable talents," he said. "She could provide protection for us."

"And she would make a very pretty ladybug," the one to the left said.

I let out a hearty Betazoid laugh. "I am not transforming into an insect. I have more dignity than the likes of you. As for defending you, well, we might be able to arrange something..."

I was as surprised by this announcement as they were, but an idea was forming in the back of my mind as I spoke. If I wanted all the factions to merge, I would need to offer some favors.

"Yes?" the first asked. Others scurried in closer to hear what I had to say.

"Align yourself with Faction 1687. Do not spy on them and do not annoy them in anyway. If you make that promise, I will inform you whenever I hear of any intent by your opposition to cause anyone of you harm. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" every creature in the room exclaimed. They seemed too eager, which made me wonder if they hadn't been after my protection all along. Was their entire representation inside my bathroom. They were near extinction, I assumed.

"Now be gone! Leave me to dress in peace!"

With an enormous Q-flash, every bug disappeared.

After inspecting every corner of the room and determining it free of lingering bugs, I stepped out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom.

I dressed in a comfortable jumpsuit, sat cross-legged on the bedroom floor and placed my hands a few centimeters before my face. I focused on my two index fingers, as I pressed them together. I wanted to show marked improvement when I attended Turek's next class. Allowing my mind to drift, the tips of my fingers soon gave way to greyness and then suddenly blinding whiteness.

Even as I came to a stand, I sensed that my physical self was still sitting on the floor of the Vulcan hotel room. Had I slipped across the threads of the multiverse into another verse or was I dreaming?

"She hasn't been here in a while," a man said, walking through the whiteness as if drifting through clouds. He chose to appear as a tall man in his late sixties.

"How long do you suppose she'll stay?" asked another much younger man, coming up beside the first.

"Not for long," a woman answered. She was behind me and I whirled around to face her. She was much shorter than her two companions, with curly auburn hair. "She doesn't like to stay anywhere for too long."

"While you're here, you might as well have a little bit of color," the old man said, waving his arm to create a rainbow.

I squinted for the multitude of colors was even brighter than the white. I struggled to stay focused on where each of my visitors were standing. Focus! I thought. I couldn't even meditate in peace.

"Can she see us?" asked the woman.

"Of course, I can," I responded, although my eyes were only just adjusting to the brightness. If I was dreaming, these three beings had far too much control over my mind. They couldn't sense my weaknesses and I was determined not to give them away by my actions or my words. "I see what I want to see. Who are you? Tell me, or I will cast you out."

"No need for threats," the young man said. "We have come to help you."

"We are aligned with Faction 1315," the woman announced proudly. "We exist in your dreams and those of others. This is where you are most relaxed."

"And most susceptible to reason," the second man added.

"Not to beguille, though," I warned. "You best speak only truths to me."

"Yes, yes, of course," the old man assured me. Why did he sound so exigent? "We admire you, Shannara Rozhenko and I would beseech you now to join our faction if I did not know the importance of your impending quest."

"We've come to warn you of another faction, which is planning an uprising," the woman

said. "How much do you know about Faction 14?"

"I haven't yet encountered any of its members, but I have read a great deal about them. They want the Continuum to remain as it is. Their values are in complete opposition to Faction 1687-and to mine for that matter. They don't strike me as particularly the violent type, though."

"Oh, but when provoked!" the elder exclaimed.

"They believe you are quite vulnerable," the woman continued. "Shed your emotions, and you will lose any edge you have over them. Do not continue to pursue this Vulcan discipline, Shannara Rozhenko. It will be your undoing."

"So you think," I mocked them.

They responded in unison, "So we know!"

"Begin this quest toward reunification now," the old man advised me. "And you will have our full backing."

"Are you telling me that your faction is ready to merge with Faction 1687?"

"Not quite yet. You must first prove that you can bring your dream into reality. Then perhaps we will emerge from that dream."

"You're pledging an alliance? You will come to my aid if I call on you?"

"Yes, that is correct. You must dream us into existence and we will always come."

I wondered if they were only a faction of three or whether there were more of their kind. Would their pledge service me well? No matter, it was a starting point. "I will dream again," I promised them and willed myself to wake.

Mind and body back together inside the Vulcan hotel room, I got up and checked the chronometer. 0700 hours. I walked to my closet to retrieve my away bag. Although I hadn't accumulated much since leaving Earth, what I had I wanted to take with me. No matter where my quest took me or what alliances followed.


	63. Chapter 63: In the Queue

Chapter Sixty-Three: In the Queue

As I walked down the White Halls of Justice, I wondered what justice would serve me. I thought I was ready to begin my long quest for peace inside the Continuum, but I did not yet realize all the pieces that would come in to play. I had discovered my starting point though, I naively thought, and after Q-flashing my away bag to a safe place inside the threads, I approached the two guards standing outside Q's door. They fixed me with exasperated familiarity.

"You again?" the one on my left said, his mouth forming into a snarl. "What has changed in so little time?"

"Plenty," I replied, standing erect. For starters, I've joined Faction 1687 and I just learned that Faction 14 has a vendetta against me. I removed the curse Q placed on Q's daughter, so he's after me too. I've also been placed on trial by Faction 99, but who knows when they'll reach a verdict. Their charge is trespassing on Enigma Island."

The guards shared a look of surprise. They had thought that no one outside of Faction 1 and those chosen from Faction 2 to guard it would ever locate the gate. For superior beings, the Q could be rather ignorant.

"I've come here to discuss that with Q-more specifically, to discuss the Gate of Origin and the charges against me with him."

"How did you come to know where the gate was relocated?" the guard on the right asked as he and his partner moved in to better block my passage through the door.

"Q from the Angle of Dread told me, or rather took me there. You'll have to ask her how she knew where the gate was located. Chances are others know as well."

"You were the first to trespass. If others know, they have respected Q's wishes to keep the Gate of Origin deactivated."

"I'm the first, but probably not the last. Q believes that others will follow me, because I'm telepathic. Please, let me through. It's very important that I speak with Q." I paused, trying to read past their stubbornness. He is feeling up to a visitor, isn't he?" Suddenly, I wondered if his condition hadn't deteriorated.

The one on the left sighed and stepped out of my way. His companion remained fixed, giving him a look of reproach. "See him if you must. He may be having a good day, but he's irascible as usual."

Reluctantly, the other guard moved out of my way and with a bit of trepidation, I entered the room of the First Q. He could either agree with my demands or send me to a cold and dark penalty box—if he had the strength.

He was sitting on a small sofa in the corner of the room, not doing anything in particular, nonetheless looking rather annoyed at my arrival. "What is this?" he asked. "Just because I'm up and about, you think you can barge in unannounced?"

"Excuse me, sir," I said, knowing it would be difficult to convince him of anything if he didn't first warm up to my visit. "I'm sorry for not requesting a meeting, but if you listen to what I have to say, you just might forgive me."

"Well, get on with it! You've already wasted precious moments of what time I have left."

I was surprised to hear him admitting to his imminent demise, but did not acknowledge it. He didn't offer to let me sit, so awkwardly, I remained standing.

"All right. Are you aware that Faction 99 has me on trial for trespassing on Enigma Island?"

"No," he responded, gritting his teeth. "I was not even aware that you had discovered Enigma Island. I haven't been well, you know."

Suddenly dreading that, armed with this information, he might relocate the gate, I probed his thoughts. Despite is weakening condition, he was still a very powerful Q and I could penetrate very little of his thoughts.

I had to maintain a bravado, especially with the First Q, if I was to move forward with my quest. "I want you to see that Faction 99 gives a verdict in my favor."

"Ha! You trespass on my island and expect me to get you acquitted? If you hadn't been handed a citation how many more times would you have returned to the island?

"I had no plans to return," I responded, though I knew curiosity, probably would have brought me back there.

You are curious about the Gate of Origin, yes?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed unable to hold back my excitement. "Why did you deactivate it? I thought you wanted to keep the Continuum open to new members."

"It's still open to new members. You're here, aren't you?"

"That's true." I mused over what this meant of the state of the Continuum. If Q gave me the power of the Q so easily, then there must be as many new Q as ever.

"That is a false assumption based on probability rather than fact. Many Q refuse to bestow the power as large numbers would weaken the influence of the few. The life expectancy of Q who are unaligned has greatly decreased due to murder and negligence. It is best for the Gate of Origin to remain inactive."

"I am aligned! If you give me a chance, you'll see that I will contribute to the good of the Continuum. One day, there will be no factions and all Q will coexist in harmony."

"What makes you think that I want reunification?"

Unprepared for the question, I faltered. "I-I thought." Determined, I quickly found my voice. "Because you started the Continuum and it was a united front under your rule for a very long time."

He chuckled. "Not so long by Q standards. I had a great reign, but I am in no condition to lead them anymore. You are young." He shrugged. "Perhaps, you can continue the legacy."

"Most do not offer me the same respect that they do you."

This time, he laughed so hard that he nearly fell out of his seat. "If they respected me, do you think the first faction split would have ever occurred? That's the problem when you have a group of superior beings. They have opinions and are prone to becoming extremely argumentative. Q left to form faction 2, not because I banished him from my legion, but because he disagreed with my open-gate policy."

"I've read the Continuum's history, sir. You greatly opposed the first faction split. Each time there was dissension among your kind, they chose to leave of their own accord and form their own faction. Therefore, I conclude that you want to see your legion whole again before you die."

"A lot has happened since Q left my side. Did you know that he used to be my most loyal compatriot? I could count on him to carry out any mission that I requested of him." He paused. "No. To have everything again as it was would only lead to further dissension in the future. Reunification would only work under a new regime. If you expect me to sanction your plans for reunification, you will have to propose a government that will satisfy me."

"You want me to create the new government?"

"I certainly don't have the energy to contemplate the hierarchy of the new era." As if to corroborate his words, he fell into a coughing fit.

In a Q-flash, I produced a glass of water and handed it to him. While he drank from it, I pondered the enormity of his proposal.

"I accept your challenge," I responded. I had to. After all, I was part Klingon. "First, however, you still need to see that Faction 99 drops all charges against me. You can't expect me to uphold this duty you place upon me if I'm facing criminal charges. And withdraw my probation. I want guaranteed full membership inside the Continuum."

"Done," he said, "under one condition of my own: You stay away from Enigma Island."

"All right." I was disappointed by the demand, but certainly not surprised by it. I had picked up a desire from him to see an end to the chaos before his death. I would keep that in mind during my quest.

He waved a hand at me. "Now leave me in peace. Don't come back until you've begun setting this new government up and only after several factions have merged with your own."

"I will-and I shouldn't be gone long."

As I Q-flashed out, I wondered why I was making such an arrogant promise. I had millions of Q to convince that my government was the right one for them and I hadn't even outlined my government yet.

I Q-flashed into the Grand Q Hall and sat down in the middle of the front row to contemplate how to proceed. I thought about other government systems with which I was familiar. Would anything similar function inside the Continuum? Many cultures had a dictatorial government in which one person had the main power. The Continuum had been run that way in the beginning before the first faction split had occurred. If forced into that form of government again, the Continuum probably would soon plunge into anarchy.

Would a hierarchal government prove as disastrous? Q believed themselves so superior that they might not easily accept another Q's leadership. However, many of the factions ran under a hierarchy and so it might feasibly work. I would have to tread carefully. If I were to design a hierarchal government, I would have to be certain that the Q at the top did not gain too much power. Each leader of the existing factions would probably demand a position in the new government. How would I handle that situation?

Immediately, I thought of a third possible government system. Members of the government body could have different responsibilities, but have equal control through a checks and balances system. In either system, there would be elections, so the voice of every Q would be heard. These elections could be held every one thousand years to ensure the Q that no one Q would remain in power, threatening a dictatorial-style government. That notion brought on a realization:

If I expected any government to work, I couldn't create it in isolation. Standing, I called out in a booming voice, "All Q who care to listen to me now: I am calling an assembly to discuss the future government of the Continuum."

The room began filling up at an alarming rate and very soon, Q were forced to stand along the walls and in between the aisles. I was amazed by how many Q had heard my faint call. Fortunate for me, the Q were a curious lot and although it would be difficult for me to develop harmony among them, they seemed eager to hear what I had to say.

"Welcome!" I said as I scanned their faces and their minds to determine which factions had representation and which were the most intent on my impending speech. Were members of Faction 14 here? I thought they were, hiding in the shadows. They wanted to study my actions before making any moves. "I've called you here to amicably discuss a merger of all factions."

An uproar rose throughout the hall as Q spoke amongst members of their own factions. Many thought such an idea was preposterous. I feared that they would soon leave as quickly as they had come if I didn't regain their attention. Using a Q-flash, I produced an amplifier so that my voice could be heard over all the others.

"The dissension among us has become too great. It is causing chaos not only inside the Continuum, but throughout the entire multiverse! If we cannot see an end to this feuding, then only chaos will reign. We are superior beings with superior minds. Surely, together we can reach a resolution that will benefit all of us." With my hand, I spanned the length of the room to emphasize my words.

By this time, the hall had almost completely quieted down.

"Ah, you see some possibilities in what I'm saying? Many of you know who I am and more importantly _what_ I am. I'm Shannara Rozhenko. Yes, a Q by another name. And I am also a telepath and an empath. I sense-"

Suddenly, I faltered as I picked up discontent from a member of the crowd. It was directed squarely at me. "So you lead me to believe that you're becoming one of my own and then behind my back, you pledge allegiance to Q!" the Queen said. "I thought you meant to end our suffering."

"I do!" I pleaded. "I hope to end the suffering among all Q. I ended your daughter's suffering, didn't I?"

"She was so grateful to you. She worshipped you. You haven't come to visit since removing her curse. I offered you co-leadership, more power than you could have ever gained on your own, but you turned your back on me. She turned to address the crowd. "We are not telepathic as she is, but can't you see that she is not our savior?"

A tumult greater than the first one crescendoed throughout the hall. I tried to speak, to quiet them. How many were hearing my words? I was uncertain. I pleaded with them, "I do not seek to become your savior, nor do I want such a responsibility! I want only to bring peace and harmony to the Continuum and for us to work together to create a governmental system that will maintain that peace." Hardly anyone was listening. I'd made a mistake calling upon so many at once. I would have to win them over one by one, not as a discordant group.

Fearing that they would soon pummel me, I Q-flashed out of the Grand Q Hall and spent some time drifting among the threads. My telepathy peaked, I listened with my mind for other Q traveling the same threads. None followed me.

When I left the threads an hour later, I ventured back inside the Continuum, this time to the Judge's Chambers. I was surprised to see Q sitting behind the desk, one of the law books open before him. Was he preparing to offer his own input on the type of government to initiate?

"Q!" I exclaimed. "Were you watching that fiasco? They would have had my head had I stayed."

"The assembly you called so extemporaneously," Q said nonchalantly as though we were discussing a children's playgroup.

"I thought they'd appreciate being included in the decision-making process."

Q leaned forward. "First, they must be on your side. They have to want what you want. Most Q are quite loyal to their faction. If a discussion group would bring a solution, I would have called one millions of years ago."

I sunk into the chair across from Q. "I was overly optimistic. We need to concentrate on one faction at a time. Winning any Q over will require persistence and careful planning. I really screwed up our chances with the Queen."

"No. She's arrogant and aggressive, but she's not a lost cause," Q assured me. "She has needs, which I believe we can fulfill."

"If you believe that so strongly then why didn't you help undo the curse on her daughter?"

"I am not female; you were better able to relate to her."

I mulled over this confession while also remembering the Queen's accusation. Had I betrayed her by pretending to show her loyalty when I'd joined Q's faction?

"We need her loyalty most of all," Q continued. "With her on our side, others will more readily follow."

"Then should we call a private meeting with her? I'd like to see you try to convince her to merge Faction 1010 with Faction 1687."

"Not yet. Give her anger a chance to simmer. Soon, she will clearly see what we can do for her. She cannot battle Faction 17 alone."

"She has her minion," I pointed out, knowing they were large in number.

"If we put our forces together, our strength will be doubled." He fell back into his chair. I sensed that he was about to divulge something important. "You have been telling me for so long that you needed time. I was eager, anxious even , to begin, but while you have gone about preparing yourself, I too have been strategizing. You were right not to hastily accept my quest. No Q will blindly convert to Faction 1687. You remember when I advised you to meet with the Akodians?"

"Of course! You thought it would lead me to greatness in the verse you created for me. . .and it did. The Federation is grateful to me for my part in enabling Starfleet access to the wormholes."

"I want you to do something else that will help our quest."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Join Starfleet and become the best, the brightest cadet they've ever seen."

"What?! Why? Wouldn't that be a waste of my time? Of _our_ time? I don't see what Starfleet Academy could teach me that I don't already know."

"I understand your reaction. I've been rather arrogant when dealing with mortals myself. Usually, it was warranted, but over the years, I have learned a thing or two from them. The Federation expands across large portions of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants and has a diverse multicultural system. Each planetary member has its own culture and history. You need to study both their failures and successes. Learn what governments worked and for what reasons."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Q raised a hand for me to let him continue.

"Starfleet will have minimum standards for you; required curriculum. You should aspire beyond those standards. Excel at your chosen major."

With humor, I mused at the idea of attending Starfleet Academy. "I've never gotten on well in a classroom setting, you know."

"The Academy is not elementary school. You'll have more choices, more freedoms."

"And more responsibilities? I'll get bored if all I'm doing is sitting in a classroom studying from data padds."

"From what I hear, Starfleet Academy includes a great deal of field training. You won't be spending all your time in a classroom or on a starship. Of course, you'll probably be spending most of it inside the verse I created for you. Perhaps that would be a bit too mundane for you." He paused as though about to change his mind. "However, I need you to persuade enough sentient beings from that verse that the Continuum can be a better place, that we will one day find peace among our people."

"Why? How would that further our quest?"

"Consider it practice. It is better to practice with mortals who can't turn you into an Arkanian slug."

"All right, I'll do as you say. There's only one problem: I need a sponsor before submitting an application to Starfleet Academy. There was a time when Professor Data would have eagerly offered, but I never apologized to him for storming out of his home. I don't know who else I could ask."

"There is a certain doctor stationed at Starbase 17 who still thinks fondly of you."

"Dr. Beverly Picard? I had not thought of her," I said pensively. After his long speech, Q now waited silently for me to decide. "I will contact her at once and set up a meeting to discuss this matter."

"Very good." He Q-flashed out of the room, leaving me to fulfill my promise.

Many years had passed since I had last seen Dr. Beverly Picard and I was certain that Mother had told her about my loyalty to Q and the Continuum. Although she had responded positively to my subspace message, I was uncertain how she would receive me now that I was a full-fledged Q. For that reason, I Q-flashed inconspicuously inside the docking bay at Starbase 17 rather than appearing before her.

Instinct told me that I needed the Academy to prepare for my quest inside the Continuum. Q wouldn't have sent me down this path otherwise. _Our_ quest. When had I begun thinking of it as my quest too? With that weighing heavily on my mind, I changed from my standard jumpsuit to a businesslike skirt and blouse. I left my hair down, neatly combed-I didn't want to overdo it. Stepping out of the docking bay, I approached a commpanel to inquire the location of Dr. Picard.

"_Dr. Picard is in her office on Level 3 Section 5," _the computer droned.

I found Dr. Picard updating patient files, but as soon as she beckoned me inside, she set her data padd aside. "Shannara!" she said with a smile. She was wearing a blue doctor's robe and had her hair up in a bun. "Since receiving your subspace message this morning, I've been wondering all day what it is you wish to see me about. Your parents are all right? Eric?"

"Yes, they're fine. I didn't come because of my family. I'm sorry if I caused you any alarm. You don't know me all that well, but I thought since you're close to my mother that you might do me a favor."

"Have a seat and I'll get you something to drink."

"Thank you. I still enjoy a papaya juice every once in a while." I took a seat from across her desk.

After she ordered two drinks, including a cup of coffee for herself, the doctor spoke as the beverages materialized. "Deanna told me that she spoke with you several weeks ago and then I heard that you had joined your family for dinner." She finished saying this as she brought my drink. I waited for her to sit behind her desk before responding.

"Yes. I'm glad I contacted them. We spent an entire evening catching up. It went very well. I plan to make a habit of dropping in on them."

"Good. Just keep the communication open! I haven't seen Deanna so happy in a long time. Now, tell me what has brought you to see me."

I sensed that while she was genuinely glad to see me, the doctor felt intimidated by me. She had never liked Q and I _was_ now Q.

I sipped at my juice before beginning. "I've decided to apply to Starfleet Academy and I've come to ask if you would sponsor me."

"Really?" She nearly choked on her coffee as she set her cup down on the corner of her desk. She suspected that I was playing a game with her. How could I convince her that I was sincere? "I thought you'd joined the Continuum. What need does a superior being have of a Starfleet education?"

"More than you can imagine," I answered then proceeded to explain. "The Q are the most intelligent beings throughout the multiverse, but don't let any of them convince you of their omniscience. Q would never have bothered with the _Enterprise_ crew if he hadn't hoped to learn a bit about humanity. I want to study the races of the Federation and examine their governments. An education at Starfleet Academy would certainly afford me the opportunity to learn a great deal."

"You wouldn't simply earn a Starfleet degree, then vanish to another universe? You'd serve out a Starfleet career?" Her words were iced with doubt. I was the daughter of her best friend, yet she did not trust me.

Perhaps, she was right not to trust me. After all, I had ulterior motives for wanting a Starfleet education. I hadn't given a Starfleet career any thought! I'd been so intent on how the degree would help me in my quest inside the Continuum that I hadn't considered that I'd be expected to fulfill an obligation to Starfleet.

"That's what would be expected of me," I finally responded, knowing that I had to agree. "I will serve them well for many years. A decade or two is not long by Q standards." Silently, I wondered if Q could wait that much longer for me to begin my quest. Somehow, I would have to find a solution that would satisfy everyone. In time, I felt confident that I would, but for now, my objective was to win over Dr. Picard. "Although, I don't relish the thought of spending several more years aboard a starship."

"Not all Starfleet officers serve aboard a starship. This starbase alone has nearly twenty-two hundred Starfleet officers assigned to it."

"A starbase isn't much more exciting than a starship." I sounded smug as though I were too good for such an assignment. I ought to alter my tone before I insulted the doctor.

"There are planetary positions as well."

"Yes, of course," I responded, feeling a bit ignorant. Yet at the same time I felt relieved. The solution was so obvious. "I'll request a position on one of the colonies or Utopia Planetia, then. Will you sponsor me now?"

"Hold on. I don't think we've discussed this nearly enough. Have you given any thought to your major?"

"Don't most cadets make that decision during their second year? I thought that the first-year courses were required of all majors."

"There are nine courses that are required for all degrees. You may take them anytime during the first three years. You shouldn't enter the Academy without a clear goal. She opened one of the desk drawers and removed an isolinear chip. Slipping the chip into the drive on her console, she requested, "Computer, download the entrance and course files from Starfleet Academy."

"_Acknowledged..._" the computer droned, then a few seconds later, _"Download complete."_

Dr. Picard removed the isolinear chip and handed it to me. "Study these files tonight and come back to see me tomorrow. Be sure that a career in Starfleet is what you really want. I'll give you my decision tomorrow."

"All right." I accepted the isolinear chip. Can you arrange temporary quarters for me, so I may stay the night on the station?"

"Of course."

A short while later, I entered a vacant room on Deck 7. I tossed my bag on the bed, which I had no intention of using and went straight to the small desk to access the chip the doctor had given me. The entrance file gave a description of each test administered to prospective cadets. The applicant had many criteria for candidates to meet. They had to be at least sixteen years old and needed an official recommendation from a commanding officer. If my application was accepted, I would then become a recruit and be entered into a six-week preparatory program that would challenge my stress reaction, spacial orientation and deductive reasoning. The six week period would also offer me the chance to hone those skills. Recruits who performed well during the program, would immediately undergo four days of testing beginning with exams that would test their knowledge in the maths, sciences, Federation standard English and in history. If I passed the first portion, I would face a test of physical endurance and then finally the psychological evaluation, which would challenge my greatest fear. I had many fears, I knew, but which was my greatest? According to the entrance file, the instructors in charge of administering the exams were experts at realizing the fears of others. Passing all the tests was not enough to assure my admittance into the Academy, for competition was steep. I would have to perform better than seventy-five percent of those whom I was up against. I remembered what Q had said about arrogance. It would do me no good to assume that I was unbeatable.

When I reached the end of the file, I found an application that asked extensive questions with instructions to write a five-hundred-word essay explaining why I wanted to join Starfleet. I set about writing it immediately, but finishing it required hours of laborious work.

I was especially meticulous about the beginning and finally settled on this opening:

With gratitude, I reflect upon my days aboard the _USS enterprise_. Many cadets struggle to be assigned aboard the Federation flagship. I was blessed to have been born there. I've come to this realization after four years of separation from my family, from the ship, and from the daily life of a Starfleet officer; a life that I had hated.

I went on to extol my experiences with the Akodians and with rescuing the _Voyager_ crew. Before I was satisfied with my answer, it was nearly 0500 hours and I hadn't yet looked at the file on Academy courses. Although Dr. Picard hadn't specified a time to meet with her, I needed to reach a decision soon. I saved the final draft of my essay then loaded the course file. I had not realized that Starfleet Academy offered so many classes and varied degrees. There were several classes required of all cadets: Fundamentals of Warp Theory, Survival Skills, Emergency Training, physical fitness, two semesters of Starfleet history and command structure. Fifteen courses and a fourth-year internship were required to complete a major. That left eight electives for me to choose. I felt overwhelmed by the task until I began eliminating areas of study of which I had little or no interest. I gave some consideration to Stellar Cartography and Engineering since I'd had some experience in both fields while aboard the _Enterprise_. Working in Stellar Cartography had come more naturally to me, although the challenges that Engineering had offered had stimulated my enthusiasm a bit more.

Looking away from the screen, I peered out my viewwindow and watched as a shuttlecraft launched into space. I thought about how ironic it was that during the entire time I'd been on a starship traveling at light speeds, I'd felt as though I were going nowhere. Maybe I would have felt differently if I'd been the one in the pilot's chair. _There's one way to find out,_ I thought, my mind made up.

Dr. Picard was tending to a patient when I arrived at the infirmary. Once finished, she approached me and asked: "Would you like to join me for lunch inside the promenade?"

"Sure," I replied and followed her out of the infirmary and onto the turbolift. After we had sat down one who at a café run by a short Bajoran woman and began eating salads, I set the isolinear chip in front of Dr. Picard.

"I completed the application," I informed her. "If you have the time, I'd like your opinion on my essay before I transfer the file."

"I'd be glad to read it," she responded. "I want to be absolutely certain that your intentions are sincere before I agree to sponsor you."

"They are."

"All right. I'll read your essay as soon as we finish lunch." She slipped the isolinear chip into the pocket of her robe. "There is one more condition I must make of you."

"I've chosen a major: engineering; I want to become a pilot, so I can go somewhere."

"That surprises me coming from someone who doesn't want to be assigned to a starship."

"They need pilots to transport people to colonies and for planetary shuttling."

"I'm sure you'll find that career very rewarding. However, that's not the condition I was referring to. I want you to contact Data. He was your teacher. If events had progressed as they should have, then he would have been the one sponsoring you. At least make up with him, Shannara. If you hope to have a future in this universe, then you can't spend it holding grudges against friends."

She was right. I needed to make peace. . .one verse at a time. Q was also right; I could learn a thing or two from mortals. "All right, I'll meet that condition."

After we recycled our dishes, I accompanied the doctor back to the infirmary. She stood behind me as I sent a subspace message to the Newton House. Jessel answered the page immediately.

"Shannara!" she exclaimed. "Aren't you a sight for me to behold. When ya took off so suddenly, I thought we'd never be seeing ya again."

"I was pretty angry," I admitted. "I behaved quite impetuously. If Professor Data is around, I'd like to apologize to him."

"Oh, he's around. Annabelle gave birth to a new litter this morning. I'll try to tear him away for ya. . ."

She disappeared and a couple minutes later, Data appeared. I was relieved that he greeted me enthusiastically. Maybe apologizing would be easier than I had imagined. "Shannara, Beverly," he greeted us. "How are you?"

"I've been doing fine," I responded. "I miss having you for a teacher, though. I acted like a know-it-all and I don't know hardly anything." I remembered once a long time ago when Ernie, the bartender from the _Enterprise's_ Ten-Forward lounge, had explained the hierarchy of knowledge to me. I still hadn't climbed very high up that ladder. "I still have much to learn."

"If you are asking me to tutor you again-"

"I'm not!" I snapped, having sensed his strong reluctance to resume our old relationship. "I called on you to say I'm sorry for the way I acted and to hopefully mend our friendship."

"I am and will always be your friend, Shannara."

Sighing with relief, I moved on to sharing my news. "I've decided to join Starfleet and I've asked Dr. Picard to sponsor me."

"That is wonderful. I hope that you will finish, because one can only succeed by finishing what she has started."

"Although I've had a lot of great starts, I've always been searching for where I belong," I admitted. "Maybe I'll find my place at the Academy."

"Whatever happens, Shannara, do not stop searching. Please stay in touch. Your parents have told me that you were doing well, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"I agree," I said. "I mistakenly believed that the people who cared for me would turn me away, because of the things I've done. I will make it up to you somehow."

"You already have taken a step in the right direction by breaking the silence between us. Maintain contact and I will forgive you."

"That's it? No pleading with me to give up the Continuum? I thought you'd see my interest in the Academy as an opening for that discussion."

"Shannara, I learned long ago that you have to reach such conclusions on your own. Nothing can convince you better of anything than your own life experiences."

Picard placed her hands on my shoulders and addressed the android. "Data, she's chosen engineering as her major and she's promised to fulfill a career in Starfleet. I think she's following a proper path."

I was glad that neither of them knew anything about my quest inside the Continuum, which I still had every intention of completing.

On the viewscreen, Data nodded. "As long as you apply yourself, Shannara, you will do well at any Starfleet career. I must go now, but we will talk again soon."

After saying goodbye to my former mentor, I broke the connection. I then turned to face the doctor. She smiled knowingly. "I'll read the essay right now," she told me, wandering off to retrieve her data padd.

Trying not to hover over her shoulder, I paced as she read my essay. Her response seemed a long time in coming. Maybe I had been wrong to admit that I had hated my childhood aboard a starship.

"It's honest," she finally said and I rushed to her side. "You will do well if you remain sincere." She removed the chip and handed it back to me.

"Then you approve of my essay?" I asked.

"Oh yes."

I sighed with relief as I held the data chip in my palm I've met all your conditions, Doctor. So will you sponsor me now?"

Picard smiled warmly and with pride. "Yes, I will sponsor you."


	64. Chapter 64: Ex Astris, Scientia

Book Three: Reach For the Stars

Part One: Applications

Chapter Sixty-Four: Ex Astris, Scientia

Drawing toward San Francisco, I watched out the viewwindow of the transport shuttlecraft as the Golden Gate Bridge loomed closer. It remained as much of a tourist attraction as it had been when first completed in 1937. Although hardly anyone traveled by ground anymore, the bridge had been well maintained as a monument to Earth's history.

Five other overly anxious applicants were riding with me. Our trip out had taken ten days and although we'd shared pleasantries during our time together, most of our chatter had been superficial. We were preoccupied with the fear that our counterparts would outscore us in the Starfleet exam. If we started forming friendships with our competition, they would likely dissolve six weeks from now when most of us would lose out on a place at the Academy. Neither of them were anymore interested than I was in becoming friends. There wasn't time for that. Only exceptional candidates made it this far and the competition became steeper as only one out of about four recruits were accepted into the Academy. Millions of aspiring young people throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants applied to the Academy every year, but Starfleet could only accommodate three hundred thousand new students. Therefore, most hopefuls were eliminated through the application process while those remaining had to finish a six-week preparatory program before undergoing a grueling entrance exam.

As we passed over the Golden Gate Bridge, I gently probed the minds of my competitors. What ambitions for Starfleet did they have? After ten days, none of us had spoken much about our goals as if doing so would jinx us. Of the other five passengers, four were human: April Diamond, who was about twenty and I suspected not making her first trip to the Academy for the prep course; Sabrine Vogal, who was quite jittery and spoke more than the rest; Phillip Frank and Terry Broderick seemed to have met one another before this trip, but weren't very forthcoming about it. I was certain that these four would not offer much of a challenge for me. The last of our group, however, a Rejik Lamor from Denik IV had an impressive background and a keen alert mind. He might score better than me in several areas if I didn't remain completely focused.

During the first several days, Lamor had spoken very little even at meals, mostly only when the opportunity arose to pay compliment to someone or to demonstrate his modesty in some other way. He was a tall, thin male who's erect posture exuded confidence. His eyes at the center of his angular face were nearly as black as his hair. The others began seeing Lamor as someone they could confide in despite his competitiveness. Not me. My finely-honed telepathy saw a different picture. He was using them like a sponge, mopping up what they knew (and didn't know) for his own means.

He turned in my direction, furrowing his brow. Had he felt my probing? Some non-telepaths could. I quickly retreated from his mind and looked away from him.

"Rozhenko," he said, forcing me to look back at him. "That doesn't sound like a Klingon name."

Must I suffer through another interrogation? I wondered. A couple of days ago, when he had realized that I wasn't growing as comfortable with him as the others, he began prodding me with questions, to which I offered the vaguest of answers, if any at all. I did not hide my annoyance, nor that I wanted to be left to my own contemplation and so he pursued his inquiry of me all the more. He carefully avoided his interrogation of me when others were in ear shot. Clever was this Rejik Lamor. He was as edgy as I was, but took pleasure in goading me.

"It's not," I replied. "My father was orphaned as a small child during a Romulan attack and then adopted by an Italian couple from Earth. He took their name."

"Interesting. And who is your mother?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him, not wanting to deal with trivial questions while fraught with expectations about the preparatory course. Undoubtedly, I came across as callous, but I did not care.

The others turned in our direction, alarmed by my outburst. I had not meant to speak so loudly and embarrassed, I lowered my gaze to my lap. Although I leaned back into the comfort of my chair, I couldn't allay my suspicion. Rejik wasn't genuinely interested in me; he only wanted to understand my weaknesses and to use them against me during the competition.

"I've been trying to make pleasant conversation with you for the past...how many days?" he countered after overcoming my verbal attack. "If you don't want to talk, I can return to the novel I was reading until we land." He grabbed the data padd he'd set on the empty seat beside himself to emphasize the point.

"That would suit me fine," I said, not ready to believe his explanation. "You're a big fake and I'm the only one who can see it."

"Very well." Rejik turned his back to me and accessed his file. "But the same can be said of you."

His accusation took me off guard and filled me with self-doubts. Was I as much a fake as he was? I wanted to retaliate by listing all the ways that I was better than him. Instead, I silently reminded myself of the deceptions and manipulations that I was indeed guilty of, beginning with the ultimatum I had delivered to my parents, which had placed a rift between us, a rift that had lasted more than four years. My biggest, my most dishonest action was in being Q and not including that on my impending Starfleet record. I should feel guilty about living in this world and tenaciously holding on to the power of the Q, but my holding on to it in secret was a far greater sin. Still, I firmly believed the end would justify the harbored secrets...an end that I couldn't quite see clearly yet.

Maybe I'd always had trouble making friends, because of my fierce determination to achieve. The friends I had made were always older than me. I suppose that would change someday–when I was a few hundred years old!

Starfleet Academy came into view and our shuttlecraft descended toward the tallest building at campus central, the Joseph F. Barrow building, and landed on a docking pad. I grabbed my away bag from the compartment under my seat, then waited for the others to disembark before I stood and ventured off the shuttlecraft and inside the docking bay. Even among other high achievers, I was an outsider. I was more different from them than they realized.

Lieutenant Commander Berkewitz, a woman in her thirties with short red hair, greeted us and quickly introduced herself. "I hope you had a pleasant flight," she said. While she was genuine, I sensed a bit of humor in her that I didn't understand until she continued. "Because it's going to be rough sailing from here on out. Follow me."

Berkewitz escorted us to the third floor, where other new recruits were anxiously waiting, and assigned us two to a room. A half Bajoran, half Human girl named Les Rhiannon would be my roommate. I'd had very little interaction with Bajorans before, but I remembered that they placed their sir name first, so I wouldn't misaddress my new roommate. A long earring with purple and violet beads dangled from her right ear. It looked like a vedek's earring, though she was too young to have earned such honors.

"Take some time to settle into your rooms and to get acquainted with your roommates," Berkewitz instructed us. "The rest of your belongings will be transported up to you shortly. We will be having an orientation dinner at 1900 hours in the banquet hall on the first floor of this building. The Preparatory Program will begin tomorrow morning at 0800 hours."

I followed my new roommate into our small quarters. It was simply furnished with two full-sized beds with end tables, and two small dressers. A door with a mirror led into a bathroom with a sonic shower. Rhiannon grabbed my bag from me and tossed it and her own onto the closet.

"Settling in can wait," she said. "Our rooms won't be inspected for tidiness tonight." She was a few centimeters taller than me with a bigger build and long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. "There are more important things in life like getting acquainted with your roommate before we start bunking together. We have until 1900 hours before we're expected downstairs, so let's sit down and make good use of our time. Tell me all about yourself." Although she sounded pushy, I sensed that she was genuinely interested in me–unlike Rejik Lamor.

As I looked into the girl's steel-blue eyes, an easiness settled between us. "Only if you offer me the same courtesy," I replied.

"Of course, but I asked you first."

"All right," I said and we both sat down on one of the two small beds in the room. If I hoped to establish a good reputation at the Academy, I could not tell her about my dealings with Q or my quest inside the Continuum. For that reason, I kept my story centered on the events that had shaped my life in this verse.

"Your parents let you live with your grandmother!" Rhiannon exclaimed when I'd reached that part in my telling. "Why were they so bitter toward you?"

How could I answer her and still leave Q out of my tale? "Well, I was convinced that I knew everything and I became very obstinate. They hoped if I went to live with my grandma for a while that I'd straighten out." It was close enough to the truth.

"Did you?"

I had to laugh. She didn't suspect that I had left out any details. "Eventually. I made it here, didn't I?" Rhiannon joined in on my laughter. The rest of my telling was easier, since Rhiannon didn't stop me again with any awkward questions. "Now it's your turn Les Rhiannon," I said, relieved to be at the end of recounting my life experiences. "Tell me about yourself."

"My life has not been as exciting as yours, Nara," she began, dubbing me with the nickname that would soon become popular among my fellow cadets. She said this unaware of my involvement with the Q! "I've spent most of my life at the Deep Space 9 station or on Bajor. I'm an only child. My mother was a Starfleet officer stationed at Deep Space 9."

"Was?" I questioned, sensing the answer from her emotions.

"She died during the Dominion War. I can barely remember her. I keep her picture next to my bed and every night, I try to remember the last words she spoke to me. Sometimes I think if only I could remember, I'd always have a piece of her to keep with me. But I can't!" She took a deep breath to back off the forming tears. "My father is a politician on Bajor, Vedek Les."

"That's why you're wearing a vedek's earring!"

"Actually, this is the symbol for a vedek's daughter." She reached up to her ear and unclipped the ring to offer me a closer look. "The beads in my ring are smaller than those in my father's ring and the chains linking them are daintier." She reclipped the ring to her ear before continuing. "My father is a liaison between Bajor and the Federation. He played a key role in Bajor's admittance into the Federation." Two years ago, I had read about the ceremony to admit Bajor. Bajor's history was fraught with many long battles, the complications that ensued after their application to the Federation amongst them. I sensed Rhiannon's pride in her father's accomplishment and suddenly was overwhelmed by the absence of my own father. During my rebellious state, I had had little opportunity to show him how truly proud I was of him.

"I was attending school on DS9," Rhiannon continued, "while an aunt, my mother's sister, looked after me. I did well and my teacher recommended me for the Academy. So here I am."

"What else? There has to be more to your life than that. Surely you have interests, hobbies?"

"Music. I love classical Bajoran composers. Moch Derial is my favorite. I listen to his compositions whenever I study for a test. The music helps me relax and concentrate. I also enjoy racquet ball and hanging out with friends at whatever lounge happens to be popular at the moment." She stood up. "Is that enough? Are you satisfied?" She seemed eager to end our discussion, though she'd been the one who'd insisted that we get to know one another. Was she hiding something from me? If she were, I could hardly hold it against her, with the Q lurking in my own closet!

"We better get ready for the orientation dinner," Rhiannon said. "I've got first dibs on the shower." With that, she dashed into the bathroom, not bothering to first select a clean outfit.

A short while later, after I'd showered too, I stepped out of the bathroom to find Rhiannon sitting on the edge of her bed. She was wearing a long-sleeved dress and had her hair pinned up in a bun. On her nightstand, set a Bajoran Bible and a picture of a woman in a red Starfleet uniform. Her mother.

"Hurry up," she said, resistant to further conversation. "We don't want to be late."

Noting that we had more than thirty minutes before the dinner started, I wondered what omission Rhiannon had made in her story.

At least five hundred recruits crowded into the banquet hall. Rhiannon and I had difficulty finding two vacant seats, but finally spotted a table and sat down beside two Human boys. Maybe Rhiannon had been justified in rushing me downstairs as others had also thought to arrive early. After exchanging pleasantries with the boys, I visually toured our surroundings. A group of officers were sitting at a long table next to the podium. I noted bemusedly that the walls, the tables, even the podium were white, and wondered if any justice would be served here. Rejik Lamor entered the hall and before taking a seat across the room, he glanced my way and waved as though we were old friends. I looked away, refusing to acknowledge the gesture.

Several waiters were hustling around the room taking dinner orders. Wanting to fit in, I ordered a lasagna with salad and a raktajino. Raktajino was a Klingon coffee, but had become popular among Starfleet officers. Rhiannon ordered larish pie, a Bajoran dish, and hot tea. As I sipped at the raktajino, I spotted Rejik Lemor several tables away from us. Smugly, he was studying the other attendants. Our eyes locked briefly before I looked away. He enjoyed intimidating me!

Awkwardly, Rhiannon and I waited for our meals. Although we had established a rapport during our introduction to one another, I could think of nothing further to say to her. She was feeling pensive, too, her mind preoccupied by the impending challenges. When our food arrived and Rhiannon softly uttered a short prayer to the prophets. I waited, out of respect, until she had finished her blessing before picking up my utensils and diving into the crip lettuce and juicy tomatoes.

As we began eating, Commander Berkewitz stood from the long table and approached the podium. "Good evening," she said. "For those of you who haven't yet met me, I'm Lieutenant Commander Berkewitz. I hope you have begun to settle into your rooms and are getting along with your roommates." She paused as a few recruits chuckled. "Take a good look at the other three recruits sitting at your table. In six weeks, they will not be here, because surely you will be the one-in-four selected to enter the Academy." Glancing around the room, I imagined recruits disappearing one by one until only a small group of us remained. "Twenty-five percent, ladies and gentlemen. That's how many of you will still be here in six weeks. Thousands more like you are at testing facilities throughout Federation space. The Academy can only accommodate so many and we seek the best. Some of you have heard this before as this may be your second or third time applying. Good luck to you." She turned to face an elderly gentleman. "Now I'd like to introduce you to Admiral Wayne Leyton." As he stood to his fulll six-and-a-half-feet, Leyton offered Berkewitz a reassuring smile. "Admiral Leyton has been the head of Starfleet Academy for more than twenty years. He will outline the six-week preparatory program for you."

"Good evening," he said. "I'm Admiral Wayne Leyton and I've been the head of Starfleet Academy for twenty-two years. I was sitting where you are now over fifty years ago. I can assure you that I was every bit as nervous as you are today. You can succeed, but only by remaining motivated and focused. During the next six weeks you will be testing and hopefully improving your spacial acuity, deductive-reasoning skills, physical endurance and your ability to work under pressure. A Starfleet career is subject to a great deal of pressure." This received nervous laughter throughout the room, though the admiral had intended no humor. "Each day you will begin with a regimen of exercise. If you're not already in shape, you will be in six weeks. You will perform simulations inside the holodecks. You will face a variety of situations, including battle simulations, medical emergencies and planetary disasters. Afterward, you will break one hour for lunch." He paused to clear his throat. "During your afternoons, you will sit before a console and quiz your knowledge on many academic subjects. Your answers will be recorded by the computer and your rank cataloged daily. A low ranking in the beginning won't necessarily take you out of the running, but Starfleet doesn't take cadets without ambition. You must study, study, study." He punctuated his words with his fist on the podium. "The true testing will come at the end of the six weeks during a four-day examination in which only the top twenty-five percent will be selected for the Academy. I'll now hand the podium back over to Commander Berkewitz, so she may explain the requirements for all cadets."

The room fell into near silence as the admiral and commander again switched places. I lifted my cup only to realize I'd finished my raktajino. As a Q, I could go days or forever without food or drink. I'd grown accustom to pleasantries though and I wanted more raktajino. Although the waiters were refilling drinks, none were nearby our table. Assuming everyone's eyes were on the podium, I pointed my finger at the cup and using the power of the Q, refilled it. Rhiannon glanced at me and furrowed her eyebrows. Had she seen me work my "magic?"

Our attention quickly returned to the podium as Berkewitz began. "Starfleet Academy requires nine core courses for all majors," she said. "You should plan to take four or five of them your first year. I'd like to begin with an explanation of Fundamentals of Warp Theory. 'Why is it still considered a theory and not a law?" you are probably wondering. That is because while we have figured out _how _to travel at warp speed, we have yet to understand _why_ it works. During the course, you will study both fact and theory about warp capability.

"In the Survival Skills class you will learn to manage without the aid of technology and study both edible and poisonous plant species. If you are stranded on an uninhabited planet without replicators or climate control, you will need to build a fire, take shelter and prepare meals from the indigenous resources. Several disastrous situations will be simulated during the course and to receive a passing grade, you, and those depending on you, must survive the simulations. Out in the far reaches of space, we cannot afford to take technology for granted.

"In Emergency Training, you will learn proven battle defensive and offensive techniques through simulations. More importantly, you will be expected to improvise quickly when under sudden attack. Starfleet practices a mission of peace. However, many of the species we encounter are not as friendly. We must be prepared to defend ourselves. This class also includes six weeks of Zero-G training.

"For your physical education class you have several choices, including cross-country running, swimming, racquet ball, horseback riding, and tae kwon do. You may choose the one that interests you most, but let me assure you that each will equally challenge your endurance.

"Command Structure will teach you the importance of rank, issuing and obeying orders, computer clearance and the consequences of not following the command structure clearly laid out by Starfleet code. You will learn the regulations involved in moving up the ranks. No one wants to make a career out of being an ensign." She waited until the expected laughter died down to continue.

"In Mission Code of Ethics, you will study the Prime Directive, cultural integration, standard reporting procedures and how to process and analyze data.

History of Starfleet and the Federation is a two-semester course. The first semester will cover from Zephram Cochren's invention of the warp drive through the formation of the Federation. The second semester will take you through to present day.

"Then finally in Intro to Stellar Cartography, you will learn how to read star maps and chart courses. Although you may have no interest in joining the stellar cartography team, all Starfleet personnel are expected to understand how to read star maps.

"Now, if anyone has any questions, please feel free to raise your hand and Admiral Leyton and I would be happy to provide answers."

Several recruits raised their hands and we listened as one by one their issues were addressed. What if a cadet fell sick and couldn't attend classes? We were permitted to miss up to three days per semester with a valid excuse. No classes were held on Sundays. Were we allowed extra practice time inside the holodecks during the evenings? Yes, as long as one puts in a request ahead of time, extra holodeck time would be granted in order of requests. What if we didn't like our roommate? This received laughter around the room. Only in extreme cases would a reassignment of roommates be granted. Several more questions were fielded and then Berkewitz concluded the orientation by saying, "Thank you all for choosing Starfleet Academy. A career in Starfleet takes a lot of dedication and hard work, but you will find it very rewarding. Have a pleasant night's sleep and we will begin training tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. You will be divided into groups of forty. Your assigned group and meeting location is posted under the file Recruits-2390-E. Good night."

We left the banquet room and waited in line to use one of the turbolifts. Rhiannon didn't speak as we stood out in the hall and on the way up to our floor, but I sensed enormous curiosity and confusion within her. She had seen me refill my raktajino! Once we made it back to our room, she demanded, "Ok, tell me the part of your life's story that you left out! How did you refill your cup by just pointing your index finger?"

I wanted to claim that I hadn't yet drunk my raktajino when she had glanced over at me. She wouldn't believe that lie. Before I told her anything, Q flashed into the room ending any notion of a cover story.

"She used the powers I gave her," he answered for me. He placed his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "She is a member of the Continuum," he continued. He sounded like a proud parent and I felt like an embarrassed child. Why couldn't he have let me maintain my anonymity?

Rhiannon backed into the bed. "You're a Q!" Her heart was racing so fast that I thought she would feint. She was a strong girl, however, with a strong will and recovered quickly. "What are you doing at Starfleet Academy?" she demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be omniscient?"

"I'm not omniscient," I admitted with a shaky voice. "I learn very quickly and am extremely intuitive, but I don't know everything. I'm here with good intentions and Starfleet can offer enormous opportunities for me. I don't want anyone at the Academy aware that I am a Q for multiple reasons. Most people would assume that I've applied to the Academy for the wrong reasons. The Q have a reputation for smug arrogance and for using others as puppets." I glanced at Q, who grunted. He was well aware of his reputation. "If the Academy board finds out, they might disqualify me before I take the admittance exam. I'm nothing like what you would expect from a Q and I want the chance to succeed at the Academy on my own merits. Like me or don't like me for who I really am, not because I possess some magical powers."

Q began clapping. "Bravo, bravo," he mocked. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Rhiannon glanced nervously from Q to me. "You're nothing like him?" she asked of me. I sensed her annoyance at Q's intrusion and more importantly her willingness to trust me.

"Stick with me longer than a day and I promise to be your friend." I held out a hand to grasp her arm, then rethought the gesture. She wasn't ready to get cozy with a Q, even a Q like me. "Now excuse me. I must speak with Q to find out what he wants."

"That means go somewhere else for a few minutes," Q said. With a wave of his hand, Rhiannon disappeared.

"What did you do with her?" I demanded, rushing to the spot where my new friend had been standing.

"Will you ever completely trust me?" Q sounded offended. "She's in a safe place where no harm will come to her. When we're done, I'll bring her back."

"Q, I do trust you, but I don't always agree with your tactics. Next time, try asking the other person to leave the room of their own free will."

"As you wish," he said, a note of humor in his voice.

I nodded, sensing the sincerity behind his mocking tone. "Everything is going well for me. I've made it through the application phase and now I'm preparing for the testing. There is one hitch in all this: I promised Dr. Picard that I would pursue a career with Starfleet."

"She would insist on that!" I sensed that Q didn't like the doctor too much. "You can break that promise once you're finished at the Academy. We have our own objective to fulfill."

"Q, that's the sort of tactics I'm talking about! The Continuum is part of who I am. I won't deny that or that your quest is important to me, but I can't abandon my obligations to this verse. You want me to fight your battles and systematically bring peace to a verse that has been in turmoil for millions of years. I can do that!" _I really have become as arrogant as Q_, I thought. What if I failed? How arrogant would I feel then? "Not at the expense of becoming estranged with my family and friends again, though. I've caused them enough pain."

Q sighed. "Very well. Loyalties to this verse will continue to slow you down. Meanwhile, I'm working on my own strategies to further our quest. I've spoken with the Queen."

"Really?! How did that go?"

"I apologized to her for our infiltration of her faction. Can you believe that-me apologizing to the queen of the feminist movement?"

"And what was her response?"

"She was rather cold as usual and enjoyed watching me grovel for her forgiveness. Luckily, I have perseverance and managed to sweet talk her until she reluctantly accepted my apology. There's still much work ahead of us convincing her that a merger is in her best interest."

"That's progress at least." I tried to envision a Continuum where Faction 1010 would merge with Faction 1687. The vision went as far as the Queen shaking Q's hand until Red came into the fantasy. Her intense jealousy might backfire Q's plan. I would deal with this possibility later. I needed assurance that my new friend was unharmed both physically and emotionally. "Bring my roommate back, Q. We have to live together for the next six weeks and she's probably scared to death of me now."

"Very well. I'll leave you to mend your little friend's head. See you again in six weeks." As he Q-flashed out, he flashed Rhiannon back into the room.

"Are you all right?" I asked, rushing to her side. Of course, she was! Q had never harmed anybody.

"What did that monster do to me?" she demanded, pushing back against her headboard. "What are you going to do to me?!"

I understood her fear; I yielded a great deal of power over her. "I'm sorry for the way Q forced you to leave. I won't harm you and neither will he. If you want to request another roommate, I'll understand."

I sensed a mixture of ideas churning inside my roommate's mind. Her fear was abating as she actually contemplated the benefits of rooming with a Q. She was one of those capable of sensing my gentle probes and it played to our advantage. "You could probably teach me a lot," she mused. "Sticking close to you might give me the edge I need at the Academy."

"I want to be someone's friend and to fit in somewhere. I can guide you and protect you, Rhiannon. All I ask in return is that you be my friend."

"I already am." She pulled away from the headboard, smiling like Mona Lisa.

Though we'd only begun to know each other on that first day, Les Rhiannon and I had formed a friendship that would continue for a long time to come.


	65. Chapter 65: Prep Squad

Chapter Sixty-Five: "Prep Squad"

With the excitement of new surroundings, the upcoming training, and the fear of coming face-to-face with Q, sleep had not come easily for Rhiannon our first night in San Francisco. Once she did doze off, I sensed her falling into a deep sleep filled with vivid dreams. I did not spy on her, allowing her time to process her demons. I did not wish to sleep myself, so I quietly read engineering technical manuals and several philosophies about warp theory during the night. I didn't disturb Rhiannon; she needed the rest. I had promised to protect her, but from what? Guide her I was certain I could do, and I would see her through the Academy program with a passing score on the exams.

I showered at 0615 hours and when I stepped back into the room with a large towel wrapped around me, Rhiannon was coming awake. "Did I dream all of that last evening?" she asked of me, propping her head up against her pillow. "Tell me you're not a Q."

"I am a Q." If I had lied to her she would have remained suspicious. She would not trust her instincts–nor me. The Q-flash had been a shock to her system and she wanted to believe that it had been a delusion. However, she would eventually come to accept what had happened to her and would only resent me if I played on her naivety.

"I am a Q," I repeated. "Last night, we received a visit from the Q who first appeared on the _Enterprise _twenty-five years ago. He sent you somewhere-he assured me that it was a safe place-while we discussed important matters of the Continuum. He was wrong to send you away like that and I told him so. I didn't ask you where he sent you, because I sensed you were not ready to talk about it. Maybe now you need to."

Rhiannon stared at me as though confused. Did she remember? I refrained from delving into her memory. She had been intruded upon more than enough and needed her space. "You sensed me...of course. You did say that your grandmother is a Betazoid. Can you read minds too?"

"Yes, but I try to use the ability discreetly."

"A mind reader and a Q for a roommate; what have I gotten myself into?" She groaned. I waited silently for her to come to terms with this shocking revelation. "Last night...I found myself inside a white room." Her pulse escalated. Her eyes drew inward. "Everything was white, the walls, the floor, the ceiling and there were no doors, no windows! I couldn't breathe!" She brought her hands to her throat, then slid them under the covers.

"The White Walls of Justice," I informed her. My first visit there had been both frustrating and frightening, yet even then, I had understood more of the nature of the Q than Rhiannon did. I grasped her hand hoping to calm her down.

"What justice!" she snapped, pulling away from me. "He had no right sending me there! No right sending me anywhere! I've heard rumors about Q. He behaved exactly as I'd imagined! If you want to be my friend, then you'll use your own Q-powers to ward him off. See that he never takes advantage of me again!"

"I'm sorry. Q knows that I don't agree with his tactics. I'll talk with him, and if necessary, I'll use an ultimatum. That has worked well for me in the past." I was torn between wanting to allay this girl's pain and wanting to remain loyal to Q. "I'd rather not use the power of the Q against him though. He and I are on the same side." I walked over to the closet and retrieved one of my jumpsuits. "You better take a shower."

Reluctantly, she stepped out of bed and giving me a wide berth, walked into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she came out poised and spoke only of trivial matters as though Q did not exist.

Since we were ready a few minutes early, we walked the grounds surrounding the Zephram Cochrane Memorial. Finely-trimmed hedges outlined the paved sidewalk that circled the grounds and allowed easy access to each building on the campus. An occasional oak, cherry or walnut tree decorated the immaculate landscape. Soon, other recruits were stepping outside and we gathered around the Cochrane Memorial. I read the dedication plaque:

Zephram Cochrane (2033-2117)

Inventor of the first warp-drive engine

on April 4, 2063. He was fond of rock

and roll and tequila.

I studied the larger-than-life statue. Cochrane was in a dancing pose with a glass in his right hand. His attire consisted of a loose-fitting shirt and pants, a hat that came above his ears and a scarf tied around his neck. He had dressed and behaved every day like someone at a party and yet his brilliancy had spawned a legacy that led into the foundation of Starfleet.

"He looks like a man who enjoyed life," Rhiannon said, coming up to stand beside me. "It would have been amazing to have known him."

"If we could only enjoy ourselves half as much," I agreed.

"I intend to enjoy _my_ life." Her contagious smirk generated a peacefulness between us. Although she was far from coming to terms with my association with the Q-Continuum, she welcomed my friendship.

A female officer materialized to the left of us. She was a small Human woman, probably weighing less than fifty kilograms, but when she spoke, her voice boomed across the field. "Good morning class!" she exclaimed. "I'm Commander Keogh and It's my responsibility to whip you into shape over the next six weeks."

A few recruits groaned, an attitude that would not serve them well. The condition of the body greatly affected the mind's performance. I had learned that lesson long ago from my mother, who had always stressed the importance of a good workout. I'd watched over the years as she had aged gracefully. As a pang of homesickness overcame me, I recalled that Rhiannon no longer had a mother. I glanced at my new friend and she met my gaze with a wan smile.

"We will begin with calisthenics," Keogh continued, "and since I suspect that many of you have never done a jumping jack in your life, I will offer you step-by-step instructions on how to move and stretch your limbs for each exercise. Tomorrow, I will expect all of you to remember these steps."

Before we finished the exercise routine, a few more recruits were groaning. The ninety-minute workout ended with a jog to the recreational building where the holodeck facilities awaited us for our first simulated lesson.

After an extensive workout, I was relieved that we were given a twenty-minute break to shower and change. The recreational building had a large shower area and our jumpsuits were recycled and replaced. Once we gathered in the hall outside the holodeck facilities, Commander Keogh, divided us into five groups, each with eight students. She then assigned each group to a holodeck and a new instructor before exiting the building. In my group were four humans, a Vulcan, a Ferengi, Rhiannon and myself. We turned expectantly to our new instructor, who stood just outside Holodeck One.

"Good morning, recruits. I'm Commander Henry Crawford," he said. He was under six feet tall with a medium build and a well-trimmed beard. "Today's lesson will involve three-dimensional geometric shapes," he explained, "which you will be grouping according to colors, shapes and or sizes. When you complete each level, you will go on to a more difficult level. There are twelve levels. Rarely has a recruit reached the twelfth level during his or her first attempt. Many of you will only dream of the twelfth level even six weeks from now and I suspect all of you will begin to see shapes in your sleep.

"Some of you are probably wondering why we're starting our simulations with shapes instead of something more stimulating such as battle simulations. Quite frankly, you're not ready for it. Some of you never will be!"

He sounded derogatory. Yet being keen to his emotions, I knew he wished to end any false hopes that would prohibit his recruits from focusing on the hard work ahead. No one else among our group could sense this and so many were perturbed by his ill-delivered advise. They thought he wanted them to feel stupid and drop the course.

"This exercise isn't a game . If you take it seriously, it will help you develop life-saving skills needed out in the field." He entered the code that unlocked the holodeck door and our group followed him inside to the grid-like room. "Since this will be your first attempt at mastering geometric shapes, you may partner up with your roommates. Soon, you will be expected to perform solo, however, so don't rely on your partner to solve every puzzle."

The commander instructed the computer to load a program called Geo-Alpha and several sets of cubes of various colors materialized throughout the room. Phasers were setting on holographic tables and we each picked up one. _This is so simple_, I thought, unaware that the difficulty levels would increase exponentially. I quickly found out my error in judgment as Rhiannon and I finished the first level and moved on to the second and then the third level. In the first level, cubed-shapes fell seemingly from the ceiling. When we fired at four same-colored cubes appearing in a row, they disappeared. The object of the exercise was to eliminate all cubes to reach the next level. The second level produced five different shapes and to make them disappear, we had to spot a series of five unlike shapes all of a different color. Rhiannon began having trouble at the third level and as I showed her solutions she rejected my assistance. "I cannot rely on you too much!" she insisted. "This is only the third level! I need to master this."

Acquiescing her, I took a step back and watched as she attempted the third level. Finally with a shrill whoop, she cleared the last of the shapes. She was more willing to receive my help during the fourth level. I had difficulty mastering the fifth level, restarting it several times before understanding the solution. How did anyone reach the twelfth level? As we floundered through the sixth level, I began pondering the significance of mastering these geometric shapes within the scheme of succeeding at the Academy. As I imagined that each shape was an asteroid, the reason became clear to me. In the field, we would need the sort of quick thinking that we were now honing.

Lunchtime arrived before I'd completed the sixth level, but I was determined that I would be the first to finish all the levels. With telepathy, I learned that only one other pair from all the groups had reached level six, Rejik Lamor and his partner. I had known from the day I had met him that he would challenge–and motivate-me.

The Academy grounds had several eating areas. We were directed to a cafeteria with several long tables inside the building that housed our quarters. As we gathered, I had my first opportunity to make acquaintances with some of the other recruits. I sat down beside Rhiannon, apprehensively anticipating my interaction with the other students. I had always suffered from awkwardness and embarrassment around my peers. I expected the opinions of the recruits around me to be no different than that of my classmates on board the _Enterprise._ They would share the same aversion toward me.

"We don't see many Klingons at the Academy," a young Human male zoomed in on me. Tall and lanky, he had a puerile visage that belied his competency as a recruit. What did my face say about me? The boy smiled nervously at me. I thought then to gently probe his mind and discovered his intentions were not hostile.

"My father is the first officer aboard the _Enterprise_," I informed him as well as the group. "I'm proud to be following in his footsteps." This announcement impressed those around us. They did not perceive me as inferior nor beastly as others had in the past. Perhaps, the environment of the Academy attracted fewer bigots.

His smile broadened. "Well, good luck with that!"

Then suddenly the group conversation shifted and the attention was off of me. The Ferengi, Klug, had an unusual sense of humor. Only four other Ferengi had ever made it into the Academy and he clearly believed he was up to the challenge. As I began to relax around the other recruits, I silently thanked Q for suggesting that I apply at Starfleet Academy. As my guardian angel, he had led me here in a way my parents never could have by example. Having accepted membership into Faction 1687, I was traversing a fine thread in my simultaneous pursuit in Starfleet. Yet, somehow joking among my new friends felt natural.

After we finished lunch, about twenty minutes of our break remained. I convinced Rhiannon to take a stroll with me.

We passed the Cochrane Memorial with hardly a glance. I was eager to explore the rest of the campus grounds and Rhiannon wanted to be with someone who would offer her encouragement. She was limping a little, but she did not admit that she was unaccustomed to regular exercise.

"I wonder what the afternoon will bring?" she asked rhetorically. "Do you suppose the questions will be as difficult as the geometric puzzles?"

"Of course!" I responded. "They wouldn't challenge us otherwise." I sensed a dread overcoming my new friend and stopped to face her. "Rhiannon, this is our first day. With practice, you will get better."

"Yes, we _all_ will." With her steel-blue eyes, she defied me to challenge her.

I would have to encourage her to shed her pessimism if I were going to uphold my promise to guide her. "Some will improve more than others as long as they're determined and have a positive attitude."

She raised her eyebrows and frowned, visually admitting that she had been chastised and glad of it. You're right, of course." We resumed our walk, our conversation remaining lively as we turned left. "I wish I had your edge, being a member of the Continuum. I can only imagine the knowledge you have to tap into. Me, I've had to concentrate and study very hard to get here."

She wasn't serious; the thought of being offered the power of the Q frightened her. It had frightened me a little in the beginning. Now the threat of having that power taken away frightened me more.

Life hasn't been as easy for me as you think," I responded, though I wondered if I was being truthful with myself. I'd benefitted from a few intellectual quantum leaps over the years, but my social skills had always been inadequate. For all the insight I possessed, I had never quite understood how to interact with others. "I never fit in with the other children on board the _Enterprise_. Most of them were Human and they treated me like an outcast. Maybe I am."

"Because you are a Klingon? Or a Q?"

"Both."

"You just told me that I should have a positive attitude and yet you're such a hypocrite. People will think no better of you than you think of yourself."

"You're right. I wasn't happy while living on a starship and I suppose I projected that distaste onto others. That's why I left the _Enterprise_ to live with my Grandma. Only I didn't really fit in with anyone on Betazed either."

We reached a garden where a young man was tending manually to pulling the weeds, around a rainbow of flowers. I knelt down to read a small dedication plaque. It read: _This garden dedicated and maintained in memory of Jonathan Boothby (2277-2384)._

Rhiannon knelt beside me. "Who was he?"

We turned toward the gardener for an answer.

"He was one of the smartest people ever to come to this Academy," he replied. "Only Boothby was never a student; he was the groundskeeper and a damn fine one at that. Many students came to Boothby for advice and they never left dissatisfied."

If only I'd made it to the Academy five years earlier and had gotten to meet the great man, I mused. We stood, wiping the dirt from our knees and began heading back the way we'd come.

"Do you think we'll ever be revered as highly as the groundskeeper?" Rhiannon asked.

"I doubt I will," I replied. "I've never fit in anywhere." I thought about Medic Parkin and her ideals. I thought about the hopes Data and my parents had had for me. A few people held me in high regards, but to the vast majority, I was of no concern. I thought about the meeting I'd called inside the Grand Q Hall. How would I ever lead the Q toward unity?

"If you've never fit in anywhere in this universe, why haven't you gone to live in the Continuum? Maybe you think you don't fit in with the Q either."

"I have my reasons for staying here. First, I want to remain close to my family. Second, Q suggested that I join the Academy. He believes that this experience will help me prepare for the battles I will face inside the Continuum. I expect I will someday live inside the Continuum, but right now, I am where I belong. I have much to learn." I was skirting on the edge of the truth, not I wanting to tell Rhiannon the specific details of my quest.

"You think even an insecure Bajoran girl like me could teach you something?" She was smirking, quite pleased with the notion.

I picked up a thought from her, something about making a list, and smiled. "I hope so."

"Me, Les Rhiannon, teachin lesson. Now that's something to write home about."

I gripped Rhiannon's arm a bit tighter than necessary. "Please, don't tell anyone that I'm a Q! "Oh," Rhiannon exclaimed, her mouth opening wide. "I was only joking."

I released my grip, flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good." I probed her mind. I could trust her. "We better head back. It's almost time for our afternoon quiz." As we quickened our pace back toward the Barrow building, I added, "if you do poorly today, don't assume that you'll do poorly six weeks from now. There's plenty of time for improvement."

"Thanks for the pep talk!" We both laughed at that one, glad to have the tension between us lessening.

When we entered the lab, many of the recruits were already seated at consoles. We found two empty chairs next to each other and sat down awaiting instructions. At precisely 1300 hours, Commander Berkewitz arrived.

"Good afternoon, recruits," she said. "I will be supervising your computer drills. Questions are not timed. However, the more questions you answer correctly, the higher you will be ranked. You will notice that eventually some questions will repeat. I advise you to remember when you've chosen a wrong answer, so you will select differently during the next round. Each question will offer you four choices. Only one will be the correct answer, though one or two others may come close. Always choose the best answer. You may activate your consoles now–and good luck!"

I turned around to face my screen, taking a deep breath before tapping the screen to activate my console. With so many recruits in one room. The consoles were set up for touch screen rather than voice activation.

Some of the questions were more difficult than I'd anticipated. Again, I was reminded of the importance of not behaving arrogantly. While Data had seen that I received a well-rounded education, there was still much that I needed to learn and I needed to learn it quickly. If I aspired to finish within the top twenty-five percent, I needed to set aside time for studying.

When Berkewitz called an end to our quizzing, I noted that my score was only seventy-two percent. Mentally scanning the room, I wondered how many recruits had faired better. Not many from the expressions on their faces and the solemn mood that accompanied them as they exited the lab.

Lamor had been seated several rows away from us and I had managed, for the most part, to block out his thoughts. However, as he wandered closer, I could not resist the urge to compare his first lab experience with mine. I cringed as I discovered that he had scored an eighty-three percent. He glanced at me with a bodacious grin, completely confident of his superiority over me, as he passed out into the hall.

I expected Rhiannon to speak to me before she stood up and followed others out, but she did not even look my way. I gently probed her mind, filtering out the thoughts of the other recruits and discovered that she was thinking about retreating to our room and listening to Moch Derial. That meant that I'd instilled a determination in her–and that I'd found my study partner. I quickly followed her out and came up beside her.

"Rhiannon," I said, waiting until I had her full attention to continue. "Your thoughts are so deep that you wandered off without even talking to me."

"I'm sorry," she responded, not slowing her step. It's just that I am so embarrassed. Why did I ever think I could make it into Starfleet Academy? I scored fifty-nine percent on that dreadful exercise."

"On your first day. Rhiannon, you are going to be my greatest challenge, but I will see you through to passing this course and the Academy!"

"So, you'll be dragging me along?" I sensed her mood changing, relaxing and I smiled along with her.

Placing my arm around her I said, "Come on. We have some Moch Derial to listen to and some books to crack."

She nodded enthusiastically. Encouraged by one another, we returned to our room. It would become a nightly ritual for us, playing classical Bajoran music while hunched over our data padds, and quizzing one another. Both of our scores improved by the end of the first week and we were glad to see Saturday night arrive, for by that time, we were ready for a break.


	66. Chapter 66: The Searching Game

Chapter Sixty-Six: "The Searching Game"

"Our goal is to forget about the Academy for a while and to enjoy ourselves," Rhiannon reminded me as she stepped out of our bathroom wearing a brown skirt and tan sleeveless blouse. She hovered over me, hands on hips, and tapped her foot. It was almost a motherly gesture, except my mother had never discouraged my academic pursuits.

"I'm aware of that, I replied, not hiding my annoyance. I was sitting in a chair browsing through a file on my data padd about the formation of a dikironium cloud. Although I was obviously studying, I was enjoying the material.

She pulled on the sleeve of my jumpsuit. "Then what is this? You can't wear your school clothes on a night out. You shouldn't cover up a body like yours. You could wear a size smaller, too, a size six, I bet."

"I like my clothes to fit loosely. It's comfortable."

"Look at me!" Rhiannon exclaimed tugging at the belt strap of her skirt. "Size ten and it's a bit tight. Don't hide what you have, Nara. In a mini skirt and tank top, I bet you could turn a few heads."

"With this face?" I brought my hands up to frame the ridges on my forehead. "Nobody's ever going to think I'm beautiful."

"You are _so_ wrong! Nara, _you_ are my greatest challenge." She removed the padd from my hand and set it on the dresser. "Let's choose a different outfit for you. With a knock-out body, a provocative outfit and my personal checklist for the perfect date, you _will_ score tonight."

"Score?" I understood what she meant, but couldn't resist a jibe. "We're supposed to forget about the Academy tonight, remember?"

"Figure of speech." My sarcasm having eluded her, she went on to explain. "You will find a male companion and you _will_ have fun. And that's an order!" She moved toward the replicator. "Let me have the pleasure of replicating an outfit for you–one that fits properly." She didn't consult the computer database before choosing a design.

After inspecting the outfit closely as though she were picking it up from a tailor, she handed the skirt and blouse to me. The skirt was plaid with shades of red and pink and the top was a solid bright red. Staring at the outfit, I tried to picture myself wearing it. I hadn't worn anything this provocative since attending the social at the Ten-Forward lounge, the one Mother had forcibly escorted me away from.

Rhiannon glanced down at my feet. I was wearing tightly-laced high tops. "Hmm, you need new shoes, too." A moment later, she was handing me a pair of brown sandals.

Resignedly, I slipped into the bathroom to change. As I looked in the mirror, I thought again about a girl trying to fit in by attending a party inside Ten-Forward. I was older now, but would I fit in any better? _I'm old enough for this,_ I decided. Mother wasn't around to usher me back to our quarters.

Smiling, I stepped back into the room to model for Rhiannon. After turning full circle, I said, "Tell me about this check list of yours."

"I will gladly." She placed her hand on my back. "But let's not waste any more time hiding inside our room. I'll tell you about it on the way." She outlined the four points of her checklist as we walked along the Academy grounds and took a shuttle into the city. We could have taken a transporter for free, but after only a brief discussion we agreed that it would be more entertaining to view some of the sites from the sky.

The first point, Rhiannon informed me, was to make sure a potential date was courteous. If he didn't offer to pull out a chair for you or to buy you a drink, then he certainly wasn't the type to offer those little surprises that made a relationship exciting.

Second, he must uphold his end of a conversation. If he wasn't intelligent, he would offer you no intellectual challenges.

Third, he had to respect you. If he wasn't interested in what you were interested in or at least supportive of your pursuits, you would not get along.

And fourth, he had to like himself, both inside and out. A man with a negative self-image would project poorly onto you.

"Those are the four characteristics I look for in a man," Rhiannon concluded. "I haven't found my soul mate yet, but the checklist has worked well enough. I've had some interesting dates and have definitely enjoyed myself. Rhiannon was around my age, so I wondered when she had started dating.

We arrived in downtown San Francisco and stepped off the shuttlecraft. After exiting the docking bay, we didn't have to walk far. Music blared from a night club nearby. I recognized the artist as one popular among our fellow academy recruits. Standing just outside the door, I yelled, "How do people keep their hearing in this city?" I could barely hear myself.

"Come on! You're young. This is not the time for behaving responsibly. We'll have to get serious again on Monday. Now's the time to loosen up and have fun. I should create a check list for your own character. If you can't enjoy yourself, then no potential date is going to want to hang out with you."

If I weren't so self-deprecating, I probably would have less difficulty making friends. Rhiannon could teach me as much about socializing as I could teach her about academics. "All right, I'll give the club a try-or rather the denizens a try."

"Denizens? I hope you don't talk like that while were in there."

I would have to choose my words more carefully. I didn't want to embarrass the only friend I'd made at the Academy. If acting like a normal teenager came natural to me, I would feel more comfortable during this outing.

As we stepped into the club, I had to shield my eyes against the flashing rainbow of lights. A burly man in his thirties approached us, speaking to Rhiannon since she had come in ahead of me. I could barely make out any of his words, something about an ID. I looked at Rhiannon quizzically, wondering how we would get past this obstacle. She leaned toward the bouncer and said something inaudible to me. He nodded, folded his arms and let us pass.

Rhiannon zipped through the crowd as though they were clearing a path for her, while I attempted to keep up with her without causing a collision. "What did you say to him?" I asked when she finally stopped to sit at the bar.

"They serve real alcohol here," she told me. "He said that he wanted to see our I. D.s if we wanted to drink alcohol. I told him that we were academy recruits and not interested in getting drunk. Can you imagine why anyone would enjoy getting drunk?"

A couple of centuries ago, it had been a favorite pastime of many of the species belonging to the federation. "Not really. My drink of choice is papella juice."

"I can have one coming right up for ya," the bartender, a thin elderly man, said, having heard me. I was amazed by his sharp hearing, considering the cacophony surrounding us.

"Thanks," I said with a nod and Rhiannon ordered the same.

"That will be two slits of latinum," he said a moment later as he brought the drinks to us.

Rhiannon set the payment on the counter before I had a chance to reach into my pocket. We no more then picked up our drinks when she ushered me out to the floor. "Come on. We have a checklist to fulfill."

As I made my way across the floor, careful not to spill my drink, I scanned the crowded nightclub. Most of the patrons were human, but several other species were present, including Bolians, Bajorans and even one Vulcan. I was surprised that any Vulcan would find a loud boisterous club appealing.

A large panel of isolinear chips, probably storing every song in Earth's history as well as a few other cultures, was set up in one corner. Four digital speakers, only a few centimeters in diameter each, were placed along the wall and were receiving digital code through infrared sensors. Those four tiny speakers were producing enough sound to convince my ears that they were going deaf.

The second level had a long balcony that overlooked the first and held the dance floor. Those who weren't dancing to the music were leaning over the balcony nursing drinks.

I sensed that someone from the balcony was looking directly at me and as I met his gaze, his eyes turned bright amber. Or was it a trick of the lighting? I couldn't be sure, for he Q-flashed out of the club a moment later.

I gasped. A quick glance in Rhiannon's direction told me that she hadn't seen the entity. Indeed, it seemed as if no one else in the crowded bar had. Again, I scanned the balcony almost expecting to see him reappear. Was he spying on me? Would he return to confront me?

Nudging Rhiannon, who by this time had begun to mingle, I gained her reluctant attention.

"Let's go to the upper level," I suggested.

"Good idea!" she exclaimed, not giving her dance partners a second glance. "We can scout the place better from up there."

I agreed, though my agenda was now a bit different from hers. Darting past me, Rhiannon easily traversed the winding stairs, while I awkwardly made it past others climbing in both directions. She leaned over the balcony searching for any young man who might fit the criteria of her checklist; I scrutinized the crowd on the upper level. Were any of them a Q?

Two young men were sitting at the farthest table, their features cast in darkness. An attempt to probe their minds failed. Barring discretion, I fiercely tried again. They met my gaze, aware of my trespass. Were they Q? As I backed off mentally, I advanced toward them with no idea what I would say once I reached them. I couldn't very well ask, _You wouldn't happen to be a couple of Q, would you?_

"See something you like?" Rhiannon asked, coming up beside me.

I wavered, not wanting to look away from the young men, but needing to apprise Rhiannon of my suspicions. "Something interesting anyway," I responded, recovering quickly. "See the two boys sitting at the far table?

She nodded, squinting to study them. "Why do you suppose they chose to sit in such a dark place?"

"That's exactly what I'm wondering. Can they be up to any good?"

"Hmm, hopefully not," she responded misinterpreting my fear. Without inhibitions, she waved at them and reached their table before I did. With Rhiannon taking the lead, I no longer had to worry about starting a conversation. "Hey, what are a couple of good-looking men like yourselves doing hiding in the corner?" she asked. "You want to be left alone?" I could hear her clearly for it seemed this was not only the darkest spot in the club, but also the farthest away from the speakers.

"Not at all," the one to our left responded, his deep voice resonating over the music. He had Sandy brown hair and as he stood to pull out a chair for Rhiannon, his height rose well above her head. I sensed Rhiannon mentally checking off the first item on her list. I waited for the other boy to pull out a chair for me. He hesitated, then awkwardly stood up to help me. He was shorter than his companion and darker complexioned with black hair.

"I'm Rhiannon and this is my friend, Nara," Rhiannon began. "We're new recruits at Starfleet academy. We just finished our first week of prep and needed a night out to unwind."

"Good luck with that! I hear that most recruits don't make it through the program," Rhiannon's companion said. "I'm Raxano and my shy friend here is Bzalto."

They were Betazoid, I realized. That's why I hadn't been able to read their minds; they had learned to shield their thoughts well.

"I'm not shy!" Bzalto insisted. "And I can make my own introduction." He turned toward me and asked, "Nara, why don't you tell me what has brought you to this establishment?"

"First, my full name is Shannara, but Nara is fine. And I came here to have a good time and to loosen up, same has Rhiannon."

Rhiannon was relieved that I hadn't mentioned that she dragged me here. She would have been embarrassed if she thought I was the least bit reluctant to play her game. "We're lucky we found the two of you alone," she added.

Raxano leaned across the table toward me. "So, Nara, you have some Betazoid in you. Am I correct?"

Alarmed, I leaned back in my chair, nearly falling backward before catching my balance. How did he know this?! I'd been certain that I'd perfected my telepathic shield since leaving Betazed.

"Are you all right?" Bzalto asked, clutching my arm reflexively to prevent me from falling.

It took great mental strength for me not to react badly to his touch, for suddenly, I remembered the two Betazoid boys whom Q had enlisted to seduce me. Had he sent new recruits? If so, I couldn't let on that I was suspicious. I hadn't expected Q to attempt the same ploy twice. Maybe he was counting on that.

Unable to tell Rhiannon of my fears without alerting our companions, I stared dumbly at her. She was not telepathic and obviously Raxano and Bzalto's abilities strongly matched mine. "Nara, have you forgotten how to speak?" Rhiannon asked, jarring me out of my paranoid trance.

"I'm sorry," I responded, trying to remember what Raxano had asked. I nodded my appreciation at Bzalto and he let go of my arm. "Ah yes, I'm a mix of Betazoid, Human, and Klingon. My father is a full-blooded Klingon, so most people think of me as Klingon. That's why I was surprised that you would recognize my Betazoid part. Most people aren't even aware of it. How silly of me, really. You sensed it." I tried feebly to mask my uneasiness.

"Yes and I also sense that you aren't certain that you can trust us. I'm not sure why when we've just met. What is this 'Q' that you're thinking of?"

Either they honestly knew nothing of the Q-Continuum or he was attempting to mislead me into revealing my own position within the Continuum. In either case, he had alerted Rhiannon of my suspicions. She glanced at me. Immediately Raxano and Bzalto also sensed her growing alarm. Both of them stood up, Raxano taking the lead.

"Look," he said. "I don't understand what paranoia feeds your minds, but I don't really want to hang out with your type. Perhaps, you should find other escorts."

"Wait!" Rhiannon exclaimed, nearly knocking over her chair as she stood. "We can explain!"

I had no desire to explain my behavior. I wanted to leave this establishment as quickly and as quietly as possible. An irrational notion, I realized even as I was contemplating it. Q could pop in to taunt me anywhere at any time.

Bzalto Shook his head. "No explanation would excuse how you've treated us. You just met us. We welcomed you to our table and yet you are imagining that we are evil."

"Go now!" Raxano said, raising his voice.

We departed, leaving our half-finished drinks behind and making our way to the other side of the floor. "What just happened? "Rhiannon demanded, shouting to be heard.

"Before we came up here, I sensed a Q," I told her. "He was spying on me. I think he was from Faction 17. He's playing another bloody game with me."

"Faction 17?"

Of course, Rhiannon had no idea what I was talking about! "I'll explain later when we don't have to shout at each other. When I became aware of him, he Q-flashed out."

"And no one else saw him?" Rhiannon had every right to sound incredulous.

"No one. I can't explain why–only what I saw and felt. I was so sure that I was going to encounter other Q that I became leery of those two boys without any real provocation."

"Anyone here could be a Q!" Rhiannon said, suddenly as paranoid as I had been. "Let's get out of here!" This time, even Rhiannon struggled to pass the other patrons to reach the exit. After we left the building, she began running down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" I called after her. Around us, people stopped what they were doing to look our way. I paid them little heed in my haste to catch up with Rhiannon.

She stopped only after she'd reached the shuttle bay. Nearly out of breath, she said, "What did those boys have to do with Q? Did you think they were Q?"

"At first I suspected they were Q's pawns. When I spent time on Betazed, a couple of boys attempted to mind rape me. I learned that they had been coerced by a Q from Faction 17 to help destroy me. They almost succeeded. When they were no longer useful to him, this evil Q killed them.

"Faction? I don't understand. I thought all Q were alike."

"I'm sorry. The Continuum is very complex. The Q are divided up into many factions, some good, some not-so-good and a few downright evil. Mortals are justifiably afraid of Q, but they don't realize that even among the Q there are altruists. When I realized Raxano and Bzalto were Betazoid, they reminded me of those other boys and I panicked. Maybe they are just two innocent young men out to have a good time, but–"

"I'm in danger as long as I hang out with you!" Rhiannon interrupted me.

"If you want to request another roommate, I won't blame you. My Grandma nearly died because of my battle with Q. That's why I left Betazed. Though Grandma had survived the attack, the memory still tormented me. _Mortals should not play Q games,_ I thought and instantly realized the reverse was also true. Maybe you shouldn't have invited me on this searching game. You see the luck I have with the opposite sex. I repel them! You're not going to have any fun with me around."

"Come on," Rhiannon said, "you haven't jinxed me." She began walking with renewed vigor.

Startled by her unexpected reaction, I didn't immediately follow her. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I thought we were taking a shuttle back to the Academy."

"Is the Academy safer than the streets of San Francisco? A Q can pop in wherever he damn well pleases. Cowering in my room will do me no good. The night is still young and there are other places I can go to work on my checklist." Despite her determination, Rhiannon didn't meet my gaze and I sensed that she was ambivalent about whether or not she really wanted to invite me to continue the adventure with her. I followed her anyway and she didn't object. She led me to a much quieter site called the _21__st__ Century Café_." Inside people were studying artwork and other nostalgia from twenty-first-century Earth, while music played quietly in the background. To our left, a few people were sitting at a bar set up for serving popular foods and beverages of the twenty-first century. A fountain machine served Pepsi and Coke products, while a man with an apron and poofy hat served freshly-grilled cheeseburgers and curly fries.

"We should have come here first," I said. "This is more to my liking and I sense that the average intelligence is much higher than that of the night club."

"Without including Q?" Rhiannon managed to joke. Then more seriously, she added, "Do you sense any Q here?"

"No. Despite their high intelligence, most Q aren't very nostalgic, especially for twenty-first-century Earth. They do like to play tricks though, so I wouldn't rule this place out for one of their antics." Apprehensively, I scanned the gallery, probing each mind cursorily, so not to intrude too much. "No. There aren't any Q here–at the moment."

"Good evening," a short, balding man in his fifties greeted us. "Can I interest you ladies in a tour? The cost is only five slits of latinum each."

"Maybe next time," Rhiannon replied, brushing him off. She preferred to explore on her own and saw a guide as an intrusion. "Tonight, we're just browsing."

_And not the artwork,_ I added silently, knowing Rhiannon's own mind.

"Very well. I do hope you enjoy your stay here." He stepped aside and went to greet another group, which had entered behind us.

Rhiannon quickly overcame the annoyance she'd felt toward the guide as she spotted a young man looking at a painting. She approached him and commented, "Lovely abstract," as she divided her attention between him and the artwork. I probed his mind, which was open and trusting, making it easy to read. He found Rhiannon attractive and welcomed a browsing companion, especially a pretty female one.

I stood back allowing Rhiannon the space that she deserved. I feared that if I interfered I would scare off her new companion as I had the two Betazoid boys. My failure at the nightclub reminded me about my brief affair with Kro'zel, and I wondered if brutes were all I would ever attract. Kro'zel's rush to build a House and his fierce jealousy still made me leery of the opposite sex. Although I could sense most people's emotions, I had difficulty interpreting them and thus found relationships rather confusing.

Rhiannon walked off with her new companion, venturing to another display. If I joined them I would jeopardize Rhiannon's chances, so instead I left the establishment and returned to the shuttlebay. The checklist may have worked for Rhiannon, but I was too preoccupied with Q's visit to relax and play the searching game.

I was standing in line to use my return ticket back to the Academy when someone from behind tapped me on the shoulder.

"Do you really want to call it a night?" Q asked as I turned to face him. "You really shouldn't give up so easily."

"Q!" I exclaimed, stepping out of line, so we could talk where no one would hear us. "You said you would stay away until I was done with the preparatory program."

"That's a lovely welcome for someone who only wants to help you."

"I'm sorry. Actually, I'm glad to see you. My friend took me to this nightclub and Q was there spying on me. I think he was from Faction 17, but he Q-flashed out before I could sense it."

"I doubt very much that he was from Faction 17. Their wounds are still fresh. There is no reason to consider Faction 17 a threat. It's not yet time for another battle." Q looked so nonchalant as though we were talking about school-aged children fighting over who got to take home the most marbles.

"Really? What if Q doesn't agree?"

"He'd be a fool to actually carry any plan out this soon. Whoever was at the nightclub was merely trying to scare you."

"Guess what? It worked!" It took a lot of resolve for me to keep my voice level. The bay was quite crowded and I didn't need to attract anyone's attention. "He's had the power of the Q for millions of years. I'm new at this! You won't convince me I'm being overly paranoid!"

"Faction 17 hasn't recovered yet from the battle at Jannaran Falls. Oh, you haven't even begun to understand the blow we delivered to them that day. If you did, you would be laughing at their minion instead of cowering."

"I said I was scared! That doesn't mean that I'm cowering from Q. I didn't run out of the nightclub after spotting him. I went to the second level where he had been to see if there weren't more Q lurking around. Making assumptions, especially where Q is concerned, can have deadly consequences in the game we're playing. I will continue to take the threat of Faction 17 very seriously–and others as well."

"Are you referring to Faction 14? Now they really are a joke. I haven't seen a backbone on any of their puny lot. They have a lot of bark, but as yet they haven't bitten anyone."

"Maybe this is why you've never succeeded at reunifying the Continuum. You don't take any threats seriously."

"Oh contrare. Our biggest threat is the Queen. She has a strong following. Many will abide by her wishes no matter how foolish they may be." Seeing the look in his eyes, I realized I'd been very wrong in my accusation. "That's why it's imperative that she become our ally. If she wants unity, then others will want unity. Anyway, you've distracted me from the true purpose of my visit."

Amazed that Q could ever deem anything more pressing than establishing unity, I scoffed at him. "Then what has brought you?"

He smiled playfully. "You're playing another game, the one your new friend introduced you to."

"The checklist for finding the perfect date?" I folded my arms defiantly. "You've been spying on us! And what do you care about Rhiannon's silly game anyway?"

"I prefer to call it the searching game. You are on a quest of the heart, one equally as important as the quest for unity." I had never imagined Q as the romantic type, but here he was acknowledging his approval of my wanting to date. "And it pains me to hear you doubt that I really care for you, Shannara. Spying on you? I wouldn't call it that. I was merely observing you. Don't you believe that I wish you happiness? I am not blind to the fact that you're becoming a woman. While many Q live a life of celibacy, proclaiming a disgust for sexual encounters, I have come to appreciate the needs of the flesh."

"I don't want any details about you and Q's exploration of the flesh!" I quickly exclaimed before he had the opportunity.

"You don't believe you'll ever find someone for you as perfect as Q is for me."

"That's true. I seem to rub the opposite sex the wrong why."

"My advice to you: stop worrying! True love is waiting for you. You only have to be open to receive it."

"You make it sound as though I'll find my soul mate tonight."

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Indeed, you will." He Q-flashed out of the station and several bystanders gasped in surprise, giving me a wide berth.

I paid them no heed as I contemplated Q's words. He wasn't prophetic, I concluded. Never before had he accurately predicted mine or anyone else's future. He was playing a game and instead of playing into it, I decided to go home.

I Barely presented my ticket and boarded the shuttlecraft to the Academy before it took off. I peered down at the brightly-lit city as we ascended and wondered if Rhiannon was having fun.

Fifteen minutes later, as I made my way back to the room, I concluded that it was a good night to induce sleep. Otherwise, I would spend hours dwelling on my situation and feeling sorry for myself. As I reached my door and verbally entered the code to unlock the door, someone approached me. I turned around, expecting a confrontation, but my visitor wasn't a Q.


	67. Chapter 67: Caught in a Minute

Chapter Sixty-Seven: "Caught in a Minute"

"I seem to recall a promise I made once," said a young male. He held out a red rose. The narrow ridges of his Klingon features crowned his distinctly human nose.

I was speechless. Who was this young man and how had Q known he would find me tonight? _I must be mad!_ I thought, _entertaining the notion that true love had found me!_

The boy's words suddenly dawned on me. _A promise._ "Jeremy Paris?"

His smile broadened. He bent one knee as though contemplating whether he should kneel for me before going down completely. "Help me fulfill my promise by accepting this rose."

As I grasped the rose, his grin grew contagious. I was flattered by the unanticipated gesture. Although I had thought the promise had been sweet coming form an eight-year old boy, I'd never expected him to carry it through years later.

"How did you find me?"

"I asked your brother."

"Alexander-"

"No, no." He shook his head as he stood. "Your other brother. Eric and I have had quite a number of conversations. My parents have accepted positions on the _Enterprise_. My mother became the chief engineer."

I recalled Geordi La Forge's visit to the Newton House a few years ago. "Chief La Forge retired three years ago. Have you been on the _Enterprise_ since then?"

"Why don't you invite me into your room and I'll catch you up to date."

My reluctance to comply surprised me. My Father had once overreacted when he found me alone with this boy. It would be incredible if Jeremy did turn out to be my true love!

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't impose on you." He took a step back as though he meant to leave. "They probably don't allow you to entertain boys in your room at the Academy."

"No, they don't, " I said, turning to press the release button to open my door. "But out of curiosity, I'll invite you inside anyway." We stepped inside. After I'd instructed the computer to turn on the lights, I asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Hot chocolate would be nice, made with milk. I like it creamy."

Setting the rose on the table, I walked up to the replicator and ordered two cocoas. I brought the drinks over to Jeremy who had taken the liberty of sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey, I hope they don't find out that you let a boy into your room," he said nervously as he grasped the cup.

"Are you going to report me?" I asked cooly, masking my uneasiness. I sat down on the edge of my bed, a good ten feet from where he was sitting.

He laughed. "Not me." He sipped at his cocoa. "No one saw me enter, right? Where's your roommate? You have one somewhere, don't you?" He glanced around the room as though expecting her to come out from hiding.

"I left my roommate in the city on the arm of a fine-looking young man. I don't think she'll be coming back very soon."

"Good. That makes me feel better. So. . ." He set his drink down on the table. "I promised to tell you my story." He clasped his hands together as he contemplated where to begin. "My mother accepted the position of chief engineer of _the Enterprise_ and we came aboard a week before La Forge retired. I was disappointed to learn you were no longer on board."

"I didn't realize I'd impressed you so much. We hardly had a chance to get to know each other."

"I've thought about you quite often over the years, Shannara. I share your dream of building a home on a planet. A spaceship is so artificial."

"That's why I impressed you?" I said incredulously. "My desire to have a house?"

He smiled coyly. "There are many facets to you, Shannara. Am I wrong to want to explore them?"

I was speechless. For all the times I had imagined that no one wanted to be my friend or that no one cared to understand me, here was this boy who desired nothing more. I turned away from him, no longer able to meet his contagious smile.

"Have I embarrassed you. I'm deeply sorry. If you want me to leave–"

"No!" I exclaimed, suddenly animated again as I held out a hand as if to stop him. "Please stay. Catch me up on the happenings of the _Enterprise_ crew."

He nodded. I sensed that he was as relieved as I was to have our conversation change direction. "All right." Grasping his cup, he brought it to his lips. "The crew has been investigating regions of interest in the Delta Quadrant based on Admiral Janeway's logs from when she was the captain aboard _Voyager_. Of course, the _Enterprise_ makes it back to Earth frequently with access to the Akodian wormholes. I left as soon as I had the opportunity. Unlike our parents, who are workaholics, I made time for a little vacation. I don't mean to sound callous, but I think your mother pushes herself too hard, because she misses you."

"What do you know about her?"

"Mostly what Eric has told me. He worries about her. . .and he worries about you."

"In three years, you must have had quite a chat with Eric. What secrets has he shared with you? What advantages do you have over me!" Had Eric told Jeremy that I was involved with the Continuum? "I only learned that you love collecting animals from the Delta quadrant."

"You know that I keep my promises." He leaned forward in the chair and I sensed that he wished he could sit next to me. "If you agree to accompany me on a shuttle ride, I'll take you someplace where you can learn more about me."

My heart was racing. Although I didn't pick up any ill-intent from him, I couldn't completely ward off the fear that I was about to make a big mistake. "Are you offering to pay for my shuttle ticket?"

"I'll do even better than that. I'll escort you in my personal shuttlecraft."

"You're a trained pilot? At sixteen?"

"See? You're already learning more about me. I began my pilot training at thirteen from the best instructor in the galaxy–my dad." He set his cup on the end table and held his hand out to me. "Come with me, Shannara."

To my own surprise, I nodded.

Jeremy's shuttlecraft was parked inside a docking bay much farther out from the campus than the shuttle I had arrived in only a week ago. He had chosen this bay, he explained, to avoid the hassles of Starfleet Security. I didn't mind the walk and the chat along the way. The sun was beginning to set and cast an orange hue across the twilight sky. A crescent moon peeked around a cloud. The hot day was yielding to a slightly more comfortable night.

"Lovely isn't it?" Jeremy asked, admiring me as I watched the sunset.

"Yes, it is," I said, blushing. "I haven't had much opportunity to enjoy a sunset."

"Hmm. What do our parents see in a starship?" He held his arm out to me. "Shall we?" I allowed him to wrap his arm around me. "You may think that I have you at a disadvantage," he said. "but I'd really like to hear about your reason for joining the Academy. I assure you that I'll share my adventures afterward."

"I'll hold you to that," I replied as I contemplated from which angle I would tell my story. He was obviously unaware of my involvement with Q and I didn't want to scare him off by telling him that Q had convinced me to join the Academy! We walked silently passed the Zephram Cochrane Memorial and had nearly reached the garden dedication for Boothby without my tongue finding the beginning of my tale.

"Have you forgotten the reason?" Jeremy asked, perplexed. "Don't tell me that your parents forced you."

We stopped for a moment to stare awkwardly at one another, neither of us quite sure how to proceed. Although I'd never met the man, I began wondering what the great Boothby would have done in this situation. Based on what I'd gleaned from the computer database about the Academy icon, he would probably have understood me better than I understood myself.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," I offered. "I was actually quite surprised myself when I began having an inkling to send in an application to Starfleet Academy. If you had told me a year ago that I would be standing on the Academy grounds, vying to get in, I would have thought you insane! Now, I'm ever so hopeful." Relaxing, I told him a diluted version of my story. I couldn't risk losing his interest in me so soon! "Growing up on a Starship, I'd always hated the artificial environment, but I recently realized that Starfleet doesn't necessarily mean starship. Many planetary positions are available. Dr. Beverly Picard sponsored me."

"So you can have your career and that two-story house you've always been dreaming of at the same time?"

"I'm still amazed that you even remember that silly dream."

"I remember many things about you, Shannara."

While I had been rather self-centered, he had thought fondly of me during the passing years. How could Q have known that Jeremy was about to seek me out? He wasn't privy to the boy's thoughts.

"I want to show you my house–or rather my mom and dad's house," he told me. "It's their vacation home. Of course, they don't use it much, since they spend most of their time aboard the _Enterprise_. I've had it all to myself for the past couple of months."

"They don't want you to live on the _Enterprise_ with them?" Although my parents had been relieved to see me leave, I thought Jeremy too good-natured to ever get into the sort of trouble I had.

"When I turned sixteen, they gave me the choice. I could have applied to the Academy as you did. I still may. Haven't made up my mind what I want to do yet."

"I'll admit that I'm amazed I found my way. Life decisions shouldn't be made lightly, so don't let anyone pressure you."

With a smirk, Jeremy replied, "Remarkably, my parents have pressured me very little about any decisions. Though I'm certain Dad is disappointed that I haven't considered a career as a Starfleet pilot. If I may brag, I am a good pilot as you will see in a few minutes."

"Why not transport to this vacation house?"

Jeremy let out a sharp laugh. "It's too far for transporting."

"It's not on Earth!"

"No. My folks had their home built on the moon. Why they chose the Earth's moon over any other point in the galaxy is beyond me. My dad is nostalgic for 20th-century Earth, but the moon has nothing to do with that. It wasn't even terraformed back then."

Q had once suggested that I make my home on the moon. Could he have known that far back that Jeremy was interested in me? And about the Paris home on the moon?

"I've been to the moon," I told him as we reached the docking bay. "When I was living in England with Professor Data, I took a trip to the moon. I actually thought about making a home there. Much of it is still unsettled and life would have been a lot quieter than on a starship."

"Oh, you will love this place," he said as we reached his shuttlecraft and he opened the door. "It has five acres of land and you can only see your neighbors from the air."

Jeremy's shuttlecraft was decades old. Its once-white exterior was now yellow, brown or grey in spots. Still, I trusted Jeremy with my safety.

Gripping my hand, he lifted me aboard his craft with the grace of an acrobat.

The interior of the shuttlecraft was in sharp contrast to the exterior. The plush grey seats looked as though they'd been recently installed and the control panels gleamed with up-to-date technology. How had Jeremy afforded such improvements? Asking would have embarrassed me, but I intended to find out at some point.

Mentally I checked off one of the items on Rhiannon's checklist. He was providing an intellectual conversation. I was sure that he would meet every criteria of the perfect date. I wondered why he was attracted to me. I wasn't beautiful and I was the equivalent of a twenty-fourth century nomad. I couldn't find my place anywhere. Couldn't finish anything I started. My pursuit in Starfleet would probably only last a year or two, yet my parents, Dr. Picard and now Jeremy Paris had such confidence in me.

I sat down in the seat closest to the pilot's, while Jeremy took the controls. "This trip will take less than five minutes," he told me. "If you're interested and you trust me, I'd like to take you on a longer journey some time." He lifted the shuttlecraft up and glided it out of the hanger with the ease of a pilot who had years of experience.

"Why are you offering?" I asked as the shuttlecraft began its ascension toward the moon.

We left Earth's atmosphere and Jeremy placed the shuttlecraft on autopilot and then turned to face me. "I think I have more respect for you then you have for yourself. You're intelligent, an independent thinker _and_ doer. You're beautiful, Shannara."

"No, I'm not!" Looking away, I attempted to hide my embarrassment.

"You are beautiful to me. That's what I mean. You have a low opinion of yourself and it needs to stop."

Suddenly something touched me on the shoulder and I let out a shriek. A small furry creature climbed atop me and wrinkled its nose.

"Rascal!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Don't scare our guest." He held his hand out to his pet and the animal climbed up his arm to nuzzle against his neck. "You remember Rascal...he's the friendliest creature in the galaxy."

"Yeah, I remember him, but I can't believe he's still alive!" Once over my initial surprise, I was relieved to have Jeremy's attention off me.

Jeremy placed a finger to his lips. "Sh! You don't want to give him a complex. I don't know his life expectancy, but as you can see, he's still pretty frisky."

I turned around to better scrutinize every corner of the shuttlecraft. "Where are your other animals?"

"Don't worry! I couldn't bring the whole lot with me, so I donated them to a zoo in San Francisco where they have the space they need to roam freely."

"The same animals you had from the Delta Quadrant?"

"Many of my original animals have died, but I continued to add to my menagerie until I donated them to a zoo a little over a year ago. These days, Rascal is enough for me to care for."

After coaxing Rascal to the back of the shuttlecraft, Jeremy turned back toward the console. We were already approaching the moon. He released the shuttlecraft from autopilot, slowed the engine down to a quarter impulse power and began our descent. We passed over several houses. As he pointed out his parents' house, I held my breath, for it was more magnificent than I had imagined.

"You like it, don't you?" he asked. He needn't be telepathic to read my mind. The awe was written on my face. "Wait until you see the inside–and the garden."

Just then we swooped over the garden and I attempted vainly to absorb the scenery before we passed it and landed in the side yard. Although the Earth was completely shielding the moon from the sun, bright lights outlined the entire yard. Many species of trees, shrubs and plants expertly landscaped the yard. A brook ran into a small pond where a statue (of whom I could not make out) overlooked it.

Shutting off the engine, Jeremy turned to hold a hand out to me. "My lady," he said, grinning, "welcome to my abode. Would you care for a tour?"

"Oh yes!" I said, placing my hand inside his.

He led me out of the vehicle and around to the front yard. As we stepped up onto the porch that wrapped around the canary-yellow house, I ran my hand along the railing. The finely-crafted rails appeared hand carved an anachronism in a time when most everything was replicated. I followed Jeremy inside and I was further awed by the ornate design of the foyer. The stairs leading up to the second storey curved onto a balcony. The railing matched that on the porch and I gazed up at the windows which permitted a view of the night sky.

"Come on," Jeremy said. "You really must see the garden." Of course he would want to show me the garden; nature was his element.

"It's your tour," I said. "Lead the way."

Enthusiastically, he tenderly grasped my hand. I felt bonded to him. Perhaps, in a sense we had bonded eight years ago aboard the _Enterprise_ and I only now realized it. We were so young back then. How could Jeremy be this sure of his emotions?

Jeremy led me down a hall and into a grand family room decorated in hunter green and accented with purple. A set of french doors off the family room framed the beautiful garden. Jeremy radiated with pride as he pushed the doors open to expose a half an acre of rose bushes evenly spaced along each side. The bushes outlined plush vegetation that reminded me of Grandma's garden on Betazed.

As we reached the first row of plants, he plucked a red fruit. "Have you ever seen a fresh tomato before?" he asked handing it to me.

"Only a replicated one."

"That's not fresh!" He shook his head. "People rely so much on replicators in this century that they've forgotten how to grow anything."

"People are too busy with their careers to grow and cook their own food," I said in defense of the masses. "Replicators are convenient."

"Conveniences have let people become lazy. People managed in centuries past."

Uncertain we could settle this argument, I changed the direction of our conversation. I had no intention of relinquishing any conveniences, not from the Federation or the Continuum. "You must really enjoy gardening. I admire your dedication." I gazed at the carefully weeded and pruned plants. "This truly is a lovely garden. What is your secret to making it flourish?"

Jeremy was as eager to move away form our disagreement. "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?" he responded in a lilting tone.

"What?"

"Have you never heard of a nursery rhyme?" Walking to the right side of the garden, he grabbed a bushel basket from between two rose bushes and began picking ripe tomatoes.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," I said with a laugh as I bent down to help him.

"I suppose you grew up listening to Klingon myths for bedtime stories."

"I did!" I replied, trying not to sound miffed. "My father is very proud of his heritage, and I respect him very much. You're part Klingon, too, so you should understand pride and honor."

"My mother was ashamed of her Klingon half for so long that she was hardly familiar with any Klingon tales, let alone any she could retell to me. Anyway, I apologize. I didn't mean to insult you."

"I accept your apology," I said as I dropped the last of the ripe tomatoes into the basket. "Educate me on these nursery rhymes."

A glimmer of pride embraced his face. "Most of the nursery rhymes were written a thousand, even fifteen hundred yeas ago. In many cases, their original meaning has become obscure, but over the centuries, they have remained popular lullabies for small children. Hence the term 'nursery rhymes.'"

"Teach me some," I coaxed.

Grinning, he recited from memory:

"Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep

And can't tell where to find them.

Leave them alone,

And they'll come home,

Wagging their tails behind them.

Little Bo Peep fell fast asleep,

And dreamt she heard them bleating;

But when she awoke, she found it a joke,

For still they all were fleeting."

I laughed heartedly at the silliness of the rhyme. "What does it mean?"

"I can take a wild guess," he responded. His eyebrows shot up like a Vulcan's (if not for the sly grin that accompanied them.) "It's probably about a mother who's in denial of her children reaching adulthood. She wants them to always be her babies, but they've wandered off and started their own families. They're still her children, though and when they get into trouble, they come running back."

I bit my lower lip as I thought about the distance of both time and space between my parents and me. "I've seen more than my share of trouble, but I haven't gone running back to my parents." I sounded arrogant, I realized as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

Fortunately for me, Jeremy had a sense of humor. With a chuckle, he wandered over to a leafy plant and snapped off a large green vegetable. "Here's one that will have you rolling on the ground in fits of laughter," he promised.

I giggled in expectation, then forced a serious face so I could listen.

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. A peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked."

"So many P's!" I exclaimed, unable to hold back further giggles.

"I'm not done yet–If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, where's the peck of pickled peppers Peter Piper picked? You're suppose to say it as fast as you can without stumbling over the words." He did just that flawlessly thrice, speaking faster each time.

Even though I couldn't stop laughing, I gave it a start. "Peter Piper pecked–" And when I'd realized I'd messed up so easily, my laughter had me clutching my stomach.

I wasn't aware that he was coming toward me until his arms were around me and he was kissing me. I pulled away from him, an image of Kro'zel on top of me flashing through my mind. Was I ready for another serious relationship?

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to offend you or scare you. I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you." Since he saw me outside my quarters or years ago on the _Enterprise_, I wondered.

"It's okay," I said, once I'd recovered from the initial shock. Staring dumbly, I wished I'd allowed him to kiss me more fully. This time I surprised myself by leaning forward and kissing him. He felt comfortable in my arms.

When we parted he gazed into my eyes as though I were the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, not a half-Klingon girl who'd barely fumbled her way sociably through life. "Thank you, Shannara, for agreeing to come with me," he said. "I should take you back home and let you get some sleep."

I almost told him that I didn't need any sleep, but I sensed his weariness and realized it was I who needed to let him sleep.

"All right, I'll _let_ you take me home if you'll have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Come back to my home and I will prepare it from scratch." He was very determined and so I offered no resistance. "And you must share one of those Klingon myths with me."

"I'd enjoy that very much," I responded, already pondering which one to tell.

"I'll pick you up around 1900 hours."

He led me around the corner to where he had parked his shuttlecraft and as he helped me on board, he began reciting yet another nursery rhyme:

"Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater

Had a wife and couldn't keep her

He put her in a pumpkin shell

And there he kept her very well.

Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater

Had another, and didn't love her

Peter learned to read and spell

Then he loved her very well."

"I hope you don't think that this shuttlecraft is _your_ pumpkin," I said jokingly. "Why are there so many Peter's in nursery rhymes?"

"Not just Peter; Jack and Mary are popular as well," he replied as the shuttle ascended and we left the moon's atmosphere:

"Mary had a little lamb

It's fleece was white as snow

And everywhere that Mary went

The lamb was sure to go.

It followed her to school one day

That was against the rule.

It made the children laugh and play

To see a lamb at school."

"Thank you for making me laugh, Jeremy," I said as we reached the Academy. He bowed before escorting me back to my room.

Rhiannon was fast asleep when I stepped inside the room. I wondered if her night had been as fulfilling as mine.

The rose, rather wilted, was still setting on the table where I'd left it. Clutching it, I brought the bloom to my nose. As I breathed in its essence, I used the power of the Q to restore its beauty. Then I replicated a vase. If anyone had been watching me, they might have thought it odd that I chose to switch between using the power of the Q and Starfleet technology. I could have just as easily produced a vase from thin air.

After showering, I changed into one of my jumpsuits and sat down at the console. I asked the computer to research references to nursery rhymes and discovered that many cultures had famous nursery rhymes.

"You enjoyed your little date with the Pied Piper?" Q asked leaning over my shoulder.

I swivelled in my chair to face him. Wearing a bright blue jumpsuit and a matching cap, Q was holding a wooden instrument that I didn't recognize. "Let me guess," I said, bringing my hand to my chin. "You're some character from a nursery rhyme?"

With a grin, he blew into the instrument, pressing his fingers against the holes to make a series of musical tones. In her bed, Rhiannon stirred.

"Don't wake up Rhiannon!" I exhaled barely above a whisper. Tell me, how did you know Jeremy would visit me tonight and why are you convinced he's my true love. You're not psychic or telepathic."

"Every time I travel to this verse, must I come to you? I was dancing with Captain Picard before you were a gleam in your mother's eye."

"You visited Jeremy Paris?"

"No, not exactly."

"You spied on him, then. Why?"

"That wasn't my original intension. Since you abandoned them, I've paid your family a visit now and then." Why hadn't he told me this before? I fought to keep my anger in check, needing to hear his explanation. "I never make my presence known to them and I never stay long. Except–"

"Except what? What have you done to my family and the _Enterprise_ crew!"

"My dear, telling you would require several hours. I'll recount what happened during my last visit. Young Mr. Paris came to see your little brother. Eric and Jeremy have become friends over the past couple of years. They often play hologames together. This last time, Jeremy was asking an extraordinary number of question about you. Even poor Eric was a bit bemused by it. And you're probably not aware that your brother has recently developed empathy."

"Really?" I was surprised. At twelve, my brother was around the normal age that Betazoids began developing their psychic abilities and yet I had not expected this development.

"You needn't worry. He'll never match your honed telepathic skills. He's struggling with what little ability he has."

I furrowed my brow. "I'm not concerned about that. I hope my brother is comfortable with whatever ability he develops. But we've gotten off track. We were talking about Jeremy and Eric's conversation."

"Oh yes," he said, appearing thoughtful. "Eric sensed Jeremy's interest in you and told him so. Jeremy confessed that he'd been thinking much about you ever since you two met eight years ago."

"Amazing," I said, wondering why when all these years I'd had trouble making friends that I'd made such an impression on someone I'd only met briefly. "How can you be so sure that he's my true love?"

"I'm no psychic as you say. Only time will tell." He Q-flashed out of the room, leaving me to ponder his words and the nursery rhymes on my screen.

A couple hours later, Rhiannon woke up and groggily asked, "where did you disappear to last night?"

"I met someone," I replied, grinning. I proceeded to tell her my story in details, including the two visits I'd received from Q.

"Wow, that sounds like a fairy tale!" she exclaimed when I had finished. "Though you can leave out those nasty parts with Q! I thought my night was grand until hearing about yours." Rhiannon paused, a smile playing at her lips. "See, someone _does_ think more of you than you think of yourself. Now you need the next checklist, 'how to maintain a relationship."

"Relationship! We just met. I wouldn't say that we have a relationship, not yet anyway."

"True. I have a good feeling about this one, though."

Rhiannon's smile was contagious. "Oh, are you psychic now?"

"No, but I recognize a budding relationship when I see one. You and Jeremy are perfect for each other."

"You haven't even met him!" We both laughed at the absurdity.

"Nara, you've distracted me from my new checklist. Don't you want to hear it?" I shook my head, knowing I was going to hear it anyway. "First item on the checklist, you have to keep your relationship honest. Have you told him everything about yourself?"

"We _just_ met!"

"You've at least told him about Q, right?" The dread on my face must have been palpable as alarm spread across Rhiannon's face. "Q came into this room on the night we met. What makes you think that he will hide from Jeremy? You have to tell him!"

"I know that I have to tell him _and_ that Q will pop in on Jeremy sooner rather than later. It wasn't appropriate to mention the Continuum during our first meeting, though. Jeremy wasn't ready to hear about it."

"Maybe you weren't ready to tell him. Don't wait too long, Nara! The second item on my checklist is trust and if Jeremy finds out that you're a Q before you tell him, you'll lose his trust in a heartbeat."

"I get your point, okay?" I really didn't want to get angry at Rhiannon. I was frustrated because she was right, and I didn't know how to tell Jeremy that I was a Q. I didn't want to think about it and spoil the excitement of a new relationship.

"All right. I'm sorry for pushing." She climbed out of bed and stepped toward the bathroom. "After I've showered and breakfasted, let me help you select the perfect outfit for tonight."

When the annunciator sounded moments before 1900 hours, Rhiannon insisted that she answer the door. "You don't want to seem too eager," she advised me. I sensed that she wanted a good look at my new boyfriend. I let her. She introduced herself to Jeremy as she led him inside. He was wearing exquisite black silk pants and a long-sleeved white button-down shirt. While he was pleasant to my roommate, he barely kept his eyes on her as his gaze roamed in my direction.

"Wow, aren't you a sight!" he told me.

For the first time, through Jeremy's eyes, I actually felt beautiful. I was wearing a pink taffeta dress with a low neckline. Part of my hair was pulled back by a matching bow. A white knitted shawl was draped over my shoulders.

Jeremy offered me an arm and I wrapped mine inside his, while he escorted me out of the room. As Rhiannon had said, I was living a fairy tale, for no one could have been as happy as I was on that night. Barely aware of the passage of time, I was lost in Jeremy as we neared the moon.

After we arrived at his parents' vacation house, he gave me a proper tour ending with the formal dining room, where he pulled out a chair for me to sit.

"I prepared Klingon dishes," he informed me. "I hope you don't mind. I thought it would set the mood for your story."

"That's fine," I replied. "Like any honorable Klingon, I have a strong stomach."

He brought out stewed gagh (I was relieved that it wasn't live!), followed by zilm'kach, a casserole made from orange and yellow squash-like vegetables, whipped with reptilian eggs and baked. Next, he brought out thick slices of bread to lap up the juices from the gagh and bloodwine to wash it down.

"I had to hunt all morning for the gagh," he said as he sat down across from me. "There aren't many merchants on Earth who sell fresh serpent worms. People rely too much on replicators."

If aware that I relied on the power of the Q, would Jeremy have invited me to have dinner with him? I wasn't ready to open up fully to him, but promised myself I would soon. As we began dishing out our meal, I began my tale.

"I've decided to tell you about the legend of Sto-Vo-Kor. Do you know what that is?"

He raised his finger to his forehead as though it would inspire the answer. His mother really hadn't shared much Klingon myth with him! "It has something to do with the afterlife," he finally said.

"Yes. It's the place where honorable Klingons go after they've died. Legend has it that Sto-Vo-Kor was created by Kahless on the day he died during a glorious battle. Since him, any Klingon who has died in battle has automatically gone to Sto-Vo-Kor."

"What happens to the rest–say those who die of old age?"

"They must travel the River of Blood on a small wooden barge. Along the way, they must face many obstacles that will test their courage and stamina. If they succeed, they will reach the door of Sto-Vo-Kor. There, they will face final judgment. If Kahless deems them worthy, he will grant them passage into the great afterlife known as Sto-Vo-Kor. Those who don't reach the door or are still perceived as unworthy eventually reach Gre'thor, the place of the dishonored."

"What sort of obstacles do they face?"

"Demons coming up from the river and other recently deceased Klingons. The demons are fierce and clever and learn very quickly. A warrior would be unwise to try the same tactic twice."

"I'm assuming that they slay each demon, so wouldn't there tactic be unknown to the next?"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. For the River of Blood carries the spilt blood of all who have fallen into its waters and with every drop, it carries the message.

"Some Klingons enter the River of Blood with vengeance consuming their minds and their hearts. If their vengeance is justified, they may pass through the door to Sto-Vo-Kor, but if they kill another Klingon out of hatred alone, Gre'thor will become their final home."

"Wait a minute! These Klingons are already dead. How can they be killed again?"

"This is Klingon legend and I tell it as it has been told for many generations. These twice-killed Klingons will rise again from the River of Blood to seek their own vengeance. They are the demons and until they are clever enough to defeat their attacker, they will continue to rise up again and again to wage battle. Once they are victorious, they are allowed to retake their Klingon form and continue their journey down the River of Blood."

We fell silent. I had finished my telling and Jeremy was intently interpreting the story as he chewed at his food. I worked at finishing my own meal.

After a couple of minutes, Jeremy asked, "What about people like us, people who are only part Klingon?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "It's only a legend, a myth that was created better than fifteen hundred years ago during a time when Klingons did not mix with other species. They weren't yet spaceworthy."

"I'd rather like to think that the River of Blood does not exist," he said. "I believe in living an honorable and moral life, but I'm no warrior, nor do I want to be one."

"Same here." I finished the last bite of my zilm'kach and drank the last bit of bloodwine. "My compliments to the chef," I said as I wiped my mouth with a cloth napkin. "The food was well prepared."

"Why thank you and you are welcome to partake in my culinary skills at any time." He stood and held a hand out to me. As I accepted his hand into mine and glided out of the chair, he said, "I don't want this night to end so soon. There's one room in this house that I haven't shown you yet, because I wanted to wait."

He led me halfway down the hallway toward the grand family room. He opened a door that ran under the stairway. "I thought this was a closet, " I exclaimed as we stepped inside.

While the ceiling sloped from the staircase above, the floor was at least three and a half meters square. He instructed the computer to turn on the lights and I immediately recognized the grid pattern.

"This is a holodeck–inside a house!"

"My Dad insisted that the house be built with a holodeck, so he could work on his holonovels from home. He's made some hefty royalties from his novels. He could retire from Starfleet if he wanted to. Mom and he both could. But they find their Starfleet careers too rewarding. So this room hasn't seen too much use lately. Care to give one of my old man's tales a try?"

"Certainly!"

Soon we were embroiled in the lives of the people of a small town called Fair Haven. We lost track of time. I wished the night would never end, but I had to resume my studies the following day. How was I ever going to concentrate with Jeremy Paris on my mind?


	68. Chapter 68: Gone Nowhere

Chapter Sixty-Eight: "Gone Nowhere"

With much self-coaxing, I performed well at my exercises, both of the body and the mind. As soon as the end of the afternoon and with it my daily drills came, however, I had only one driving force. I needed to get to retrieve the message Jeremy had undoubtedly left. When I returned to my room, I wasn't disappointed.

"Hi Shannara," he said in his message. "I forgot to ask what time your classes finished. I know you must be busy with your studies, but I'd like to talk with you for a little while. Please reply when you get back to your room. "

Rhiannon walked into the room behind me and heard the end of Jeremy's message. "Look, I'm happy that you found someone," she said. "I just I hope your relationship won't interfere with our study time. We have a long road ahead before we make it into the Academy."

"You're right," I agreed, turning to face her. "I'm only following your checklist. I promise that I won't talk with him long." She nodded reluctantly and backed away. Of course, as soon as I had Jeremy on the small screen, I couldn't bear to tell him goodbye and our conversation dragged on despite Rhiannon's protests in the background.

"I hate to think that we'll only see each other on the weekends," he said. "I may sound silly, but I can't stand to go another day without seeing you again. I'm wishing that I had signed up for the Academy."

"Rhiannon and I could use a coach. You could ask us questions and tally our correct answers."

Before Jeremy could respond, Rhiannon came up beside me. "We would get into trouble letting him into our room. Maybe even kicked out of the Academy!"

"Your friend's a bit melodramatic," Jeremy said, smirking. Rhiannon was not finding this amusing and was barely refraining from demonstrating her lack of amusement. "That has an easy solution: you'll practice your drills at my house on the Moon–and you can even use the holodeck to practice your simulations. I bet the waiting list is long for the Academy holodecks."

Even Rhiannon was smiling at the suggestion.

Over the next few days, we slipped into a comfortable arrangement. Although Rhiannon sometimes felt like an intrusion, I included her in all aspects of our outings–that is except for those times when we took short breaks. Rhiannon encouraged Jeremy and I to have a few minutes alone, practically pushing us out the door, while she stayed behind and relaxed inside the holodeck. Jeremy and I enjoyed taking a walk after dinner. He led me down a different path each time, allowing me to take in new sites. On the third day out, I finally got a good look at the statue in his yard and discovered that it was a replica of a twentieth-century actor named James Dean.

"Dad insisted on planting this statue out here, despite Mom's protests," Jeremy exclaimed. He has a passion for twentieth-century movies and for automobiles. He was convinced that this statue fit in with his theme."

His theme, I mused. Tom Paris had obviously gotten his way with the land. About twenty-five meters from the statue stood a large garage that housed three nostalgic automobiles. Strewn about were various car parts left over from Tom Paris' attempts to repair the automobiles.

After I offered the ancient cars a cursory examination, we returned to the house and met up with Rhiannon to resume our studies.

As Jeremy and I grew closer to one another, Rhiannon grew closer to scoring in the top twenty-five percent. By the fourth week, it appeared as though she had a sure in to the Academy–until she fell ill with the Bajoran Highland flu. This particular virus mutated from species to species, so she didn't even have to be in contact with other Bajorans to contract it.

"I'm not going to make it now," she said groggily. Her usual ivory complexion was blotchy. She had taken another hypospray dose of her medicine, but her fever had barely come down. The doctor had assured us that she had a simple virus that only needed to run its course.

"Oh don't worry yourself into a frenzy!" I admonished her. "They said that we could miss up to three days without being disqualified. You'll make it."

"Why don't you go to Jeremy's this evening." She turned her back toward me. "I'll be all right by myself."

I felt bad for Rhiannon, but at the same time, I looked forward to having the evening alone with Jeremy. When he came to pick us up I sensed the same relief in him as I told him that Rhiannon wouldn't be joining us.

We started the evening out on the back porch with him drilling me in astrophysics. I correctly answered the majority of the multiple choice questions, my excitement building as my accuracy increased.

"I love how your eyes twinkle when you're on a roll," Jeremy said as he lowered the data padd. He brought his hand to my face. "And the dimples on both corners of your mouth when you smile.

"Not to mention my overbite," I responded, still a little reluctant to admit I had any attractive features.

Jeremy swallowed my words with his mouth as he leaned into me. The data padd clattered out of his grip, but neither of his went to retrieve it. Soon, his kisses and caresses had me almost forgetting that I had an entrance exam to prepare for. Almost.

"Stop!" I said. "I'm not ready to go any further."

"It's okay," he assured me, pulling away. "I'm not trying to pressure you." He stood and walked away from me. "I respect you. Whatever you wish, I will abide by it."

I was probably falling in love with Jeremy, though I was afraid to admit it. I'd moved too fast once before and my relationship with Kro'zel had ended disastrously. "Thank you," I told him. "You are so different from the last young man I was involved with. We barely knew each other before he was talking about building a house together. I want time to be sure before I commit to a relationship."

"I won't deny I fantasize about building a house, but I will give you all the time you need." He came back to my side, kneeling down on his knees. His earnest face was a window to his emotions. As an empath, I was nearly overpowered by them. "Shannara, I love you. If you can't yet return those feelings, then I will understand and I will be patient."

I was not convinced that I deserved to be loved by someone like Jeremy. I wanted to open up to him, but I was afraid that if I revealed that I had the power of the Q, our fairy-tale romance would end and I would never again find happiness.

He sat back down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "Do you want me to quiz you any more?"

"Not right now," I replied nuzzling against his neck. "Let's just enjoy each other's company."

We sat there quietly until our stomachs announced they were ready for dinner.

Rhiannon eased her way out of bed two days later. Although very wobbly, she insisted that she was well enough to return to classes. I helped her as much as I could during Warp Theory, then reluctantly parted from her with the promise that she would ask for assistance from other students. I did not see her again until that evening when I found her bent over a data padd. She appeared flush and overly exhausted. I feared she was having a relapse.

"Rhiannon, you should rest," I said as I placed a hand across her forehead and removed the data padd from her grasp with the other hand.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"And I will help you, but tonight you rest. Tomorrow, you will be stronger. We can make up for lost time by studying during our lunch hour.

Reluctantly, she nodded as I set her data padd on her dresser. I retrieved her nightgown and after she slipped it on, I helped her into bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Did you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked. "Tonight, you get bedside service."

"Some hot tea," she replied with an appreciative smile.

"Coming right up."

By the following morning, Rhiannon was much improved. I backed off with the mothering instinct, confident that she would soon return to normal. By lunch time, she was ready to resume her drills. We ate quickly, so we had half our lunch hour to allot to studying. We continued this pattern for the final two weeks before exams. Rhiannon's posted scores remained borderline and she was apprehensive about which side of the curve her final would fall on.

While Rhiannon outwardly appeared optimistic when the first day of entry exams came, I sensed a growing dread within her. My only fear was whether or not I would out score Rejik Lamor and for that I felt guilty. We arrived at the holodecks together for the simulated exams, but Rhiannon fell a few steps behind me as we approached the group of students awaiting instruction.

"Welcome recruits," Commander Crawford said a few minutes later. "You've made it this far, to the first day of testing. During this round, you will each be expected to complete one of six simulations, which will be selected randomly by the computer."

Five holodecks accommodated five cadets at one time, while the rest of us waited out in the corridor. We were called alphabetically so most went ahead of me. Not many came out exuding confidence. Rhiannon looked a bit pale when she exited her simulation.

"What happened?" I asked her. "Which simulation did the computer give you?"

"A battle with the Borg. Some of my crew were assimilated! I ordered those who could to launch escape pods. Then my bridge crew and I, we took on the Borg with hand weapons and rescued half a dozen crew members. So many crew members–and children-were lost, though. Too many!"

I placed an arm around her to comfort her. "Even the best captains in all of Starfleet have lost crew members to the Borg. It's a lesson in reality that we'll all have to face once we're assigned to a ship. Why even Captain Picard was once assimilated himself! I'm sure you did fine and saved as many people as you possibly could."

When my turn came, I wished that I could offer myself the same reassurance. My simulation involved Cardassians who had taken some of my crew hostage. I had to organize and carry out a rescue mission.

First, I attempted to negotiate with the Cardassians. "You have three of my crew members," I said to the alien on the large viewscreen. "I demand that you return them at once!"

"They are being held as spies. They will receive the punishment deserving of spies."

Under Cardassian law, the death penalty was still legal and they practiced it quite frequently. "Is there anything I can offer you in exchange for their lives?"

"Bah! Bribery will not work where there's justice to be served! You can come watch their executions if you like." He severed our connection, not wanting to be bothered with my pleas any further.

A solution seemed unlikely, for how could I send a rescue down to the Cardassian station? One starship could not easily destroy their shielding. If I accepted the invitation to view the executions, we could easily make our way in, but we would be scanned for any weapons. And if we attempted to stop the executions, we could ourselves become victims.

_There is a solution!_ I thought, quickly grasping onto the threads of a plan. "Commander," I said to my first officer, "haven't we observed several small shuttlecrafts leaving the Cardassian station?"

"Yes, of course," he responded. "It's a very active station."

"Perhaps the Cardassians will respond better to an offer of a prisoner exchange."

My first officer smiled as he understood my train of thought. I gave the order to pull the next shuttle that cleared the station in with a tractor beam. If done a discreet distance from the station, the maneuver ought to go undetected by the Cardassians until we were ready to negotiate our exchange.

As luck would have it, among the passengers inside the shuttlecraft we pulled in was a young Cardassian whose father was a general. Negotiations were over in minutes and we quickly proceeded to the prisoner exchange.

I was relieved to have the simulation behind me and to step out of the holodeck. For me, the first day of testing was over and I was certain that I'd succeeded. I wanted to rendevous with Jeremy and celebrate with him. Rhiannon needed a pep talk, however, and there was no one else to offer it.

"I thought this day was never going to end!" she said over our dinner. "Imagine we have three more days of this!" She quickly scooped some rice and chicken into her mouth as though she hadn't eaten all day. "Hurry up!" she said after she was finished chewing. "We need to study."

"Relax," I responded. "I think we've studied enough. If you don't know the material yet, then you're not going to know it by tomorrow and if you work yourself up too much, you'll be too tired tomorrow to concentrate on the questions! So relax and enjoy your dinner and a quiet evening."

At first, Rhiannon was a little shocked to be chastised by me, but after a moment, she slowly nodded. "I really needed that," she admitted and took a deep breath.

We spent much of the second day at our console stations, answering not only multiple-choice questions, but also several essays. The questions seemed easy on the surface, but I was certain there was an underlying challenge.

Periodically, I watched Commander Berkewitz and other superiors observing the recruits as they interacted with one another and anyone they encountered during the day, and I realized that we were being tested on more than the answers we selected on the screen. Our conduct, indeed our very character, was being tested and evaluated.

As the third day of testing began, I wondered more intensely when I would face my psychological test. Many of the recruits had already encountered theirs. The psychological evaluation could come at any time and at anyplace, for it would test my greatest fear. I still hadn't realized _what_ my greatest fear was and so I walked apprehensively from place to place.

I answered the remaining questions at my console by midafternoon. Since Rhiannon still had more than 10% incomplete, I wandered off without her. Commander Berkewitz told me to interact more with my fellow recruits. More testing designed as pleasantries. I complied with her demands. If I didn't I might have found that avoidance of others would play negatively into my psychological evaluation.

On the fourth day, our physical endurance was tested inside a mock replica of a starship. Although I had thought that "mock replica" sounded like an oxymoron when I had first heard the term, I began to understand it as I familiarized myself with the layout. The replica was an identical match to the series of jeffries tubes that ran through a Nova-class starship without all the stations that made a starship functional. We had to reach a series of locations, perform a task at each site as quickly as possible and move on to the next location using those jeffries tubes.

Forty minutes later, as I exited the replica onto the lawn of the northeastern side of the Academy grounds, a lieutenant accepted the items I'd retrieved during the exercise and took note of my time of completion. I'd barely walked away from him and caught my breath when I was approached by two Ferengi.

"No Klingon should be in Starfleet," one said. He seemed braver than most Ferengi I'd encountered (not that I'd encountered many), but I couldn't be so sure of his fearlessness. The structure of a Ferengi brain was impossible to read even by the most honed telepath! "Your race is far too hostile."

"There's no profit in blowing up ships," the other said with equal bravado. He pushed me with chubby fingers.

I almost demanded what right Ferengi had to apply to the Academy when I suddenly suspected that my worst fear was being tested. They were acting out parts given to them by our evaluators. If I retaliated, I would be playing right into their hands.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" the first demanded impatiently.

"I say that you should try to avoid stereotypes if you wish to succeed in Starfleet," I replied. "I'm actually a rather peaceful person despite my Klingon genes."

They both grunted and sauntered away. Their reaction seemed predictable and yet I was surprised by it. Maybe because it was too stereotypical of a Ferengi, but more likely because I was still sure that my greatest fear was being tested. Then why were they backing down?

"Wait a minute! So you don't care to know me, because there's no profit in it? Why don't you act like _real_ cadets and break away from the stereotypical mold of your species?" They turned around, but didn't move back toward me. "Starfleet encourages individuality. It's because of fresh, innovative minds that the Federation has succeeded for so long."

They shook their heads and proceeded onward. At least I had tried to win them over. As they disappeared, I questioned whether I'd been tested or not.

I met Rhiannon for lunch, but scarcely said a word to her as we ordered our food and sat down to eat.

"Is something the matter?" she asked me. "Did you and Jeremy have a fight?"

"No. Everything is fine with us," I answered pensively. Silently chewing on my lip, I thought about whether I should tell Rhiannon anything. As she looked at me expectantly with concerned eyes, I realized I needed to trust her. "I think I may have failed my psychological test." I told her in great detail about the incident with the Ferengi. "If I don't get into the Academy, what will I do then? I have never finished anything! And I'll never go anywhere!"

"You want to give up then just because a couple of Ferengi say you're not worthy? You really will never finish anything if you do!"

"Where will you go if you make it into the Academy? Will you have a long Starfleet career? Will you even graduate?"

Flabbergasted by my friend's sudden demanding questions, I reacted defensively. "I will complete a four-year degree at the Academy! I won't quit!"

"You're sure of this?"

"Yes!" I responded, raising my voice.

"Then you will go somewhere?" she asked with an air of dubiousness. I had thought that she looked toward me to help build her confidence. Why hadn't I sensed that she doubted my fortitude before now?

"In Starfleet, I will go lots of places and achieve many goals. People will see that I am capable of carrying out missions! I won't abandon Starfleet, not even for the Continuum!"

"Good. I'm glad you know where your priorities lie. The Q are unworthy of the likes of you."

I did not remind Rhiannon that there were some among the Q who were better than I. Like most mortals, she viewed the Q as a single evil entity.

"Keep that attitude and you will conquer your greatest fear."

"What?" My face grew flush with embarrassment.

Rhiannon was smiling. She had managed to keep a secret from me, a telepath! "I can't believe I fooled you. This morning, Commander Berkewitz and Admiral Leyton called me into his office. They wanted me to ask you some questions. You see, they explained to me what your greatest fear is–not that I didn't already suspect it. Despite your intelligence and all your abilities, Nara, you've always feared that you'll go nowhere with your life. I implore you now, rise above that fear and have a rewarding Starfleet career.

"I will," I promised her. "Thank you, Rhiannon." I hugged her mightily, feeling in that moment as though she were the sister I had never had. Hopefully, she would be joining me at the Academy.

The following morning, our rankings were posted and we were asked to view them at the commpanel outside the banquet hall. Fighting dread I sensed in her, Rhiannon went to locate her ranking right away. She came back to my side a minute later wearing a long face.

"I'm number fifty-three!" she exclaimed, fighting tears. That means I'm just below the top twenty-five percent."

"Oh, Rhiannon, I'm so sorry," I responded. I wanted to say that she could try again next year, but that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Instead, I gripped her hands to offer my condolences and with a deep breath, marched forward to check my own ranking. I was listed as the second highest score, outranked by only Rejik Lamor. I was a sure in to the Academy and yet it galled me that Rejik had done better than me.

I returned to Rhiannon and sat silently next to her on the hall bench. She was aware that I had made it into the Academy and I didn't want to gloat, so I waited quietly for her to speak first.

"I wanted a career as a Starfleet officer to honor my mother's memory," she said. "Now I'll have to return to Bajor to live with my father. People will view me as a disgrace; the vedek's daughter who flunked admittance into the Academy."

Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I said, "You were close. Next year, you will surely make it."

She shook her head as tears fell onto her sleeve. "My father will expect me to choose an alternate career right away."

I did not know how to respond to this and so we sat silently again and watched as others checked their scores. After a while, we got up and followed them into the banquet hall for a breakfast of eggs, sausage, toast and juice. Commander Berkewitz addressed us while we ate. Rhiannon didn't seem too interested in her food or Berkewitz' speech–in fact, many of the recruits didn't.

"Good morning, recruits," Berkewitz opened. "By now, all of you have seen your rankings. Congratulations to those of you with top scores. Admiral Leyton will be setting up a panel meeting with the top two ranking recruits. Congratulations to Rejik Lamor. He is our highest achiever." The room filled with applause, some more enthusiastically delivered than others.

Although my hands were clapping along with the others, my mind wandered to the purpose of the panel meeting. Why did they want to speak with both Lamor and me? Glancing around the room, I spotted him several tables away. I refrained from probing his mind. I did not wish to know his thoughts and spoil the day.

When the applause died down Berkewitz continued. Admiral Leyton has also informed me that he has decided to accept the top fifty-five scoring recruits into the Academy, so those of you who scored just below fiftieth place, can now sigh with relief–and welcome yourselves as cadets!"

I nudged Rhiannon who was in a daze. She smiled at me and suddenly it was as though Berkewitz' words had awakened her appetite for she began eating hungrily.

"As for the rest of you, I understand how hard you've worked these past few weeks and how disappointed you must feel now. Don't despair. You may reapply next year. Remember: practice, practice, practice. Thank you all and enjoy your breakfast." She stepped away from the podium.

When we returned to our room, Jeremy was standing out in the corridor, with his right hand behind his back, waiting for me. He held out a small wrapped box. "A small token to say, congratulations," he said.

As I took the package, I informed him, "Rhiannon has earned a congratulations as well. They accepted her into the Academy."

Congratulations," he said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thank you," she responded sheepishly.

"Come inside," I invited Jeremy as I tapped in the door code.

Quickly, Rhiannon slide between me and the opening door. "We can't risk getting caught with a boy in our room after getting accepted into the Academy. You two go celebrate somewhere else. I want to contact my father and have a long private chat with him."

I turned back toward Jeremy. "She's right," I admitted. "Why don't you wait out her while I change? We can find a nice restaurant to celebrate."

"Of course," he replied. Glancing at Rhiannon, he said, "Congratulations again. I'm sure your father will be very proud."

I quickly changed into a floral print dress with pin straps and a skirt that came just to my knees. Jeremy told me that I looked beautiful. He thought I looked beautiful in anything to my lingering amazement.

We made it out to his shuttlecraft before we both suddenly realized that we hadn't chosen a destination. It took me only a moment to decide. "I want to go to England," I said. "After we eat, let's visit Professor Data and tell him in person of my success."

"Great! I'd like to meet the man–or rather the android–who helped mold you into the person you've become."

Would he be as eager if I were taking him to meet Q? And how would he react if he knew that Q had been as strong (if not even greater) an influence on my life as Data?

"He'll be delighted to meet you as well," I told him as we climbed aboard the shuttlecraft. "He's been telling me for years that I need to make friends my own age. Now I have two."

"I hope I'm becoming more than a friend to you." He placed an arm around me, squeezing affectionately, and planted a kiss on my lips before going to the pilot's chair.

Ensconcing in one of the passenger chairs, I retrieved a data padd from a compartment and read during the trip. Smiling over the lingering feeling of Jeremy's kiss, I wondered if my affection toward him wasn't turning into love.

We dined at an Italian bristro and ordered veal parmigiana, which we ate by candlelight. The service was excellent and the music as romantic and giddy as I felt.

When we arrived at the Newton House a few minutes later, the front door flew open and Jessel rushed out to greet us as though she had expected us. "Oh Heavens, Shannara, aren't you a sight!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around me. Once we parted, she acknowledged Jeremy. "Who's this fine gentleman escort of yours?"

Jeremy held out a hand for her to shake. "Jeremy Paris," he said. "I was one of the children aboard _Voyager_ when we were located inside the Delta Quadrant. Shannara played an important role in our rescue."

I began blushing and slowly met Jessel's gaze. Even though I'd come home to brag about my recent success, I didn't handle being the focus of attention too well. "Is Data around?" I asked, expecting to be told that I could find him upstairs in the cats' room.

"He's out I'm afraid." Disappointment overwhelmed me. I had really wanted to spend some time patching up my relationship with my mentor. "But he'll be back shortly. Would you care to wait in the den? I could bring you a spot of tea and some biscuits."

"That would be lovely," I responded. As we stepped through the front entrance of the house, I told Jeremy, "this place used to belong to Sir Isaac Newton. Since it was restored more than a century ago, it has housed several heads of the maths and sciences departments at Cambridge."

As Jessel led us into the den, a wave of nostalgia hit me. I'd spent many afternoons in this room, while eagerly awaiting Data's return from the university. Jessel brought out our tea along with a plate of cookies and before I'd finished eating the first wafer, Data stepped through the door.

"Shannara!" he exclaimed, rushing up to me and wrapping his arms around me. "It has been too long, my dear friend."

Instantly, I realized that I had been foolish to assume that Data would remain angry with me. The distance between us had been too long and there was no better place or company to celebrate my admittance into Starfleet Academy.

As Data pulled away from me, I introduced him to Jeremy and they shook hands. Data said, "If I had known you were coming, I would have cancelled my appointment."

"I didn't know that I was coming actually, but we started thinking about where we wanted to celebrate and I thought about you."

"Celebrate–does that mean you have been accepted into the Academy?" he asked, expectantly. He had had no doubts that I would make it in. I had had none as well. That's why I felt so disappointed despite my success. Although I had promised myself not to arrogantly assume it, I really had expected to finish at the top.

"Number two on the list," Jeremy said proudly.

"Really?" Now Data was shocked. "How can that be?"

"Because Shannara worked very hard at it." Jeremy had misunderstood Data's shock. He had no idea of my powers.

"Then you didn't tap into your abilities?"

"No," I responded quickly, my heart pounding. Now more than ever I wished I'd had the courage to tell Jeremy the truth.

"Shannara would never use her telepathy to cheat. Why would you even think such a thing? After all these years, don't you trust her?"

I sensed coming to Data the realization that Jeremy knew nothing of the Q. Quickly, his surprise turned into concern. Wanting to say something to me, but unable to in Jeremy's presence, Data sat down in his chair and picked up his pipe from the end table. As he lit it, he contemplated his answer. It seemed rather slow in coming from an android.

"Sir?" Jeremy questioned.

"I have known Shannara all of her life," Data told my boyfriend. "She is very intelligent, intuitive and energetic, but she has a knack for getting into trouble. She never means to hurt anyone, especially those whom she loves."

"Data, what are you saying?!" I asked in alarm.

"Well, you are here now," Data amended. "And you have repaired your relationship with your parents. So there is hope for you." He chuckled, lightening the tension in the room.

"Yes, I am here and there is hope. And while we are here, I think Jeremy would very much enjoy a tour of the famous Newton house."

"Oh, I would!" Jeremy exclaimed and from that moment, the atmosphere among us relaxed.

As he led us from room to room, Data shared some trivia about Newton. "Many people only remember Isaac Newton for his discovery of gravity," he began. "Far fewer people are aware that he was one of the inventors of calculus. He designed his formulas to prove that gravity is responsible for holding planetary bodies in orbit. Newton also improved on Galileo's telescope and proved that white light contains all the other colors in the spectrum."

Although the tour had been a nice diversion, Jeremy had not forgotten Data's earlier comment about my knack for trouble and as we boarded his shuttle, he asked of me, "Shannara, can you really sense whatever anyone is thinking?"

"Not everything–and not everyone. Some species, like the Ferengi, are impenetrable to my telepathy. Some things people shield from me without even realizing it. I can get past most shields with a little effort, but usually I don't probe people's minds. I do have some ethics, after all."

"I believe you do. That's why I trust you completely."

Did I deserve his trust? If not, I planned to work hard at earning it. I had gained so much in so short a time.

After a brief silence had passed between us, I said, "I'm better at sensing emotions. That's why I believe you're completely trustworthy–and so is Rhiannon. I haven't known either of you for more than six weeks and yet you are the two closest friends I've ever made."

"That is so sentimentally sweet. Technically, we've known each other for eight years, however" He flashed me a silly grin and I couldn't resist, laughing.

Our lighthearted mood was suddenly shattered when Jeremy dropped me off at my quarters. "You haven't heard, have you?" Rhiannon asked, greeting us at the door. She looked as though about to cry.

"What is it?" I asked. Dread hung in the air between us.

"The Federation may be going to war – only our enemy is yet unknown. Starbase 15 was attacked, obliterated. Only a few survivors were able to escape on small crafts. It's like the Dominion all over again!" The tragedy of her mother's death was undoubtedly playing in her mind.

Jeremy stayed for a bit until Rhiannon calmed down with a hot mint chocolate and some cajoling. I prayed this would be an isolated incident. Who could be responsible?

The following day, I was called into Admiral Leyton's office. It was a rather large oval-shaped office. On one end a set of two steps led to a desk and an L-shaped bookcase. Not many people collected books in the 24th century, mostly admirals and starship captains, and I wondered if the admiral ever read any of his books. Across from the desk was a conference table with eight chairs. Admiral Leyton, along with two other admirals were sitting on one side. I recognized one of the other admirals, I realized with delight. Janeway had been a starship captain the last time we had met.

"Good afternoon, sirs," I said and stood until Admiral Leyton gestured for me to take my seat. I chose the one in the center across from them. As I waited for them to begin, I had the sensation that I was about to be judged. Instinct told me that I'd been here once before. No, that wasn't right. I'd been put before a panel of three once before by Faction 99 and they'd placed me on a thousand-years probation. Surely, this was different, for the admirals wanted me to succeed. I had to believe that!

A vision came to me of the attack on Starbase 15. I could see it in the eyes of the admirals. They had to pretend business as usual for the sake of the Academy. War was becoming usual business.

"Miss Rozhenko, congratulations on your high ranking among the recruits," Leyton said, bringing me back to the room.

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm sure you have been wondering why we've called you in here for this special meeting. Each year, we acquaint ourselves with our top-scoring recruits. Since your score was only marginally below Lamor's, we've decided to interview both of you. He paused to accept a data padd from the admiral to his right, a middle-aged man who was showing the early signs of balding. "Of course, you are aware of Dr. Beverly Picard's interest in your admittance into the Academy. What you are probably not aware of and what was deliberately kept from you until now is that a Medic Parkin from Aki has also sent an official endorsement supporting your admittance into Starfleet Academy. She outlined a proposal for you and instructed that we present it to you only after you'd completed the preparatory program." He glided the padd across the table toward me. "I believe you will find her proposal quite interesting."

"Before I read this, sir, may I ask whether you're aware that Medic Parkin on behalf of her government once came to me with another proposal? They wanted me for their icon."

"No, I think I can safely say that none of us were aware of this prior proposal." He turned toward Admiral Janeway.

"This does shed some light on why they're making this proposal now," she said. "Read it, Shannara. If you accept Medic Parkin's proposal, I'm sure you will find your time at the Academy very rewarding."

"I was thinking that the Academy might be exciting on its own merits," I said pensively. Did I need to accept another quest? I couldn't very well tell these admirals about Q's quest on the brink of being admitted into the Academy! So I set to reading Parkin's proposal.

The Akodians wanted to build a new portal wormhole, one that would allow starships to jump from the Milky Way Galaxy to the Andromeda Galaxy, about 2.2 million light years away. They seemed overly eager to travel out of this galaxy from my perspective, for even with their wormholes, they hadn't yet mapped the entire Milky Way Galaxy. Still, I was intrigued that they were seeking my help. They were very impressed by the work I'd done during the previous project to locate _Voyager_. Now they were directly beseeching me to major in Stellar Cartography. They not only believed that I had a knack for Stellar Cartography, but that I could create the formula that would enable travel to Andromeda!

"I'll have to give this some thought," I responded once I'd reached the end of the file.

"Surely, you realize what this could mean for the Federation?" Leyton asked of me.

"There's still plenty of room for expansion inside this galaxy." I realized how curt I sounded and while addressing an admiral no less! "I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive me. Of course, this sounds like a great opportunity for me, one that any cadet would be overjoyed to accept."

"But you still have reservations?" Janeway questioned. She sounded a bit anxious and from her emotions and also because I was aware of her history, I guessed that she was eager for any technology that would allow starships to travel faster from place to place.

"I'm afraid so. Do the Akodians still want me for their icon? I must know the answer to that question."

"We should let her ask Medic Parkin," Admiral Bayer said, turning toward Leyton.

"You mean she's here?" I asked, alarmed.

Leyton nodded and pressed a button on his console. "Medic, you may come in now."

Parkin strolled through the door. "Greetings," she said and took a seat at the end of the table. "Have you accepted my proposal?"

"Not quite yet," I replied. "I want to know why you're making it."

"Isn't it obvious? Although I wasn't completely honest with you the first time we met, I'm being up front with you now."

"Then you're only asking for my help? You will not try to make me into some icon to parade across the universe?"

"Not directly, if you wish it. Should you take on this project and succeed that your name will be recognized by many."

"Shannara," Janeway said, getting my attention. "Your name is already recognized by a considerable group of people. I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you."

"Don't be so sure of that. You would have found another way."

"You are trying to be modest," Leyton said. "Perhaps that is why you ranked in second place among the recruits even though your achievements clearly outshine even Lemor's." I was so shocked to hear this from him that I half-expected him to blame my involvement with the Q. How could he have known? "Your field study aboard the Enterprise would have been an outstanding achievement for any first-year ensign–and you were only a child!"

"The results were fair," I told them. "I made no compromises. I did not let Lemor win. Indeed, I expect him to be my fiercest competitor once we start at the Academy. That could be a good thing. I need something or someone to push me to my limits."

"Such as my proposal," Parkin interjected.

I didn't intend to let Lemor win again! For I was Q and how could anyone beat a Q? Such arrogance flowed through me. That's when it dawned on me that if I accepted this project from the Akodians then it would help me rise above Lemor and that in turn would make me look better inside the Continuum.

"I accept your proposal, Medic," I said, shocking the others. They were not privy to my thoughts and couldn't know why I'd so suddenly made up my mind.

"Excellent!" Parkin said, recovering before the others. "A team of Akodian scientists will be arriving in San Francisco just before your classes are to begin. They will aid you as much as you will aid them, I'm sure." She stood.

"Now wait just a minute!" Leyton exclaimed raising a hand. Both Parkin and I were rattled by this, though we both sensed that the senior admiral didn't like others making decisions where the Academy was involved. "I've agreed that this project is a great opportunity for Miss Rozhenko, but as the head of Starfleet Academy, all final decisions are mine. I will need to see profiles for each one of these scientists you intend to bring on board this project and I'll decide whether to authorize their presence at the Academy. In addition, I would like to see Shannara begin a Stellar Cartography course just as any other first-year cadet would. She is brilliant; I'm not disputing that. But even the most brilliant minds aren't harmed by first enduring a review of the basics."

"Very well," Parkin conceded. "I will have the report ready for you within the hour." She turned back toward me. "Thank you, Shannara. You will soon realize the opportunities that you've opened up for yourself." She nodded courteously at the admirals and left the room.

As I wondered what disasters I might be opening up, the vision of a demolished starbase continued to buzz inside my head.


	69. Chapter 69: Meet the Parents

Chapter 6: "Meet the Parents"

A comfortable breeze blew across the balcony as Jeremy and I looked down at the garden at the sunset. I was relieved to have the preparatory course behind me and happy to be spending more time with Jeremy, but I was bored after only two days of leisure time.

"So you have a couple of months before classes begin at the Academy," he said as a subject opener.

"Yes."

"What are your plans for that time?"

I admitted sheepishly, "I have no plans." I was so content being with him, that I'd thought of little else. With ten weeks until classes began, I should have had a better idea of how I would pass the time. A profound intelligence didn't necessarily give a person much forethought. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to meet my parents–well, you've already met them, but I want you to meet them _as_ my girlfriend."

Surprised, I shifted in his arms to peer into his dark handsome eyes. Were we ready to essentially live together during the long voyage?

"The shuttle's a little small," he said, "but there's two cots and a bathroom that can double as a changing room. We won't do anything that you're not ready for."

It seemed as though he was reading my mind, but he was just sensitive to my needs. "I'd like that very much. Of course, you'll have to reciprocate and meet my parents. It's very convenient that all of them now work on the same starship." I felt both eager and apprehensive about introducing Jeremy to my parents. After he heard what my family had to say about me, would he still love me? I could sense his emotions so well, but I couldn't predict whether events might change them.

We contacted the _Enterprise_ and spoke with Captain Riker about rendezvousing with the ship. While I began working on our itinerary, Jeremy wrapped up the arrangements with Riker. Therefore, I wouldn't learn until later that Jeremy had asked the captain not to inform our parents that we were coming.

Leaving the next day, it would take us sixteen days, and two trips through pocket wormholes before we would cross the path of the Enterprise. I could have Q-flashed on board the starship in an instant (had done so on a couple of occasions) but I didn't dare tap into the power of the Q in Jeremy's presence.

So much weighed heavy on my mind as I prepared for the trip and we began our journey that I spoke very little about anything. Despite Jeremy's promise to take our relationship slowly, I felt uneasy about spending so many days on a small shuttlecraft alone with him. I was almost overwhelmed by the fear that we were moving way too fast.

I hadn't told Jeremy about my meeting inside Admiral Leyton's office. If he did not approve of my working on a project outlined by the Akodians, because he believed the Akodians had a god complex, how would I ever tell him that I was a Q?

A few hours into our trip, he was questioning my pensiveness.

"You're the telepath my dear," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "but I know there's something bothering you."

I had been standing over the replicator, debating whether I wanted hot chocolate or tea. I didn't look at Jeremy, didn't speak.

"Don't let it fester until you blow. Talk to me about it and I'm sure you'll feel better."

I ordered two hot chocolates and handed one to Jeremy. "There's something I haven't told you," I replied, looking him squarely in the eyes, trying to exude confidence. I wanted to tell him everything, but I had no idea where to begin.

"Something about your parents?" he guessed inaccurately as he accepted the cup from me. I shook my head. "Whatever it is, just be straightforward with me. You can talk with me about anything."

Oh, how I wished that were true! I would test his open-mindedness with a lesser evil. If all went well, it would lead into disclosing everything to him. "Are you familiar with the events that led up to _Voyager's_ rescue?"

"Somewhat," he responded. "I've heard some of the details. I was born in the Delta Quadrant, so I never felt the drive to return home, nor the desire to understand what brought us here. I can pilot a shuttle through a pocket wormhole; that's served me well."

I followed him to the small table and sat across from him. "The _Enterprise_ located your crew in the Delta Quadrant by using a technology created by a race who call themselves the Akodians. This same technology is shortening our journey by two-thirds."

"Yes, the pocket wormholes. I'm as familiar with the Akodians as the next person."

"Of course. I was only eight years old when I first met the Akodians, but I impressed the Akodians with my ability to memorize star charts. Medic Parkin is encouraging me to major in Stellar Cartography. It is her hope that I will assist them in designing a new wormhole that will bridge this galaxy with its neighboring galaxy Andromeda."

"Really? They must think you're some super girl. You haven't even started at the Academy and already their enlisting you as though you've had a long successful career."

If he didn't approve of me working with the Akodians, Jeremy would be appalled that I even hung out with the likes of Q. Somehow, I found the courage to test his conviction further. "The Q believe that the Akodians are competing against them in a race to become gods of this universe."

Jeremy grunted. "I doubt anyone could intimidate the Q! They _know_ that they're superior to all other species from any universe."

"Are all Q the same?"

"Yes."

"Are all Klingons, all Humans, all Betazoids, all Vulcans, any member of any race, are they all the same?"

"Why are you getting so defensive? You were telling me about a proposal from the Akodians. Now you're lecturing me on stereotypes. From my experience, when people are smarter than they ought to be, they let it go to their heads. So, since all Q are superior beings, yes, all of them treat other species as beneath them."

I stared at him dumbfoundedly. My hands began shaking, nearly spilling my hot chocolate. I set the cup down on the table. Although Jeremy waited patiently for me to respond, he was bewildered by my reaction. "All right," I said with a sigh. "Back to the subject of the Akodians. Their telepathic abilities are very powerful, but they have a greater talent. They use regeneration to resurrect the recently dead. The entire _Stargazer_ crew was brought back by regeneration."

"What's regeneration?"

"It's a classified technology, so I don't know precisely how it works. But, when someone suffers an untimely death, the Akodians have the power to bring that person back to life. If that isn't godlike–"

"You're saying that the entire _Stargazer_ crew was dead?" He leaned toward me, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Does that change your opinion? Are the Akodians like the Q?"

"Nothing like them." He sipped at his hot chocolate before elaborating. "The Q don't care about helping others, only helping themselves. From what I've heard, the Akodians have only done good with their powers. My God! You think the Akodians could bring Starbase 15 back to life?"

"Definitely. They won't though."

"They resurrected a starship. Why not a Starbase?"

I shook my head. "The Akodians are not that altruistic. And the Q are not all evil either," I inserted.

"Let me tell you something." He leaned even closer toward me as though to whisper, but who else might overhear? An eeriness came over me that only grew as he spoke. "I know exactly what the Q are like, because I've met a Q."

Gasping, I sat up straight, wishing I could end this conversation without revealing any more. He wasn't ready to listen; he might never accept that I was Q.

"The Akodians aren't that much like the Q," he continued. "The Q are a very arrogant race, who believe they know all and have absolute power to invoke whatever they want and they don't care how that affects the rest of the universe. Are you familiar with the saying 'absolute power corrupts absolutely?'"

"Yes," I said, panic grabbing a hold of me like a parasite twisting my stomach into knots. Was I unwilling to give up the power of the Q, because I craved absolute power?

"That's what happens when beings gain too much power. The Akodians are a very powerful race, I will grant them that, but let us hope that they never possess the absolute power of the Q. You want my advice about the medic's proposal?"

"Actually, I've already told her that I would work on the project." I looked away from him, not wanting to see the disapproval in his eyes. "She gave a very convincing argument, though I'm wondering what's the rush to explore Andromeda when we haven't finished exploring the Milky Way."

"I believe most sentient beings are thrilled at the prospect of expanding the size of the universe-in a metaphorical sense, of course." He shrugged. "It's your choice whether to work on this project."

Surprised and hopeful by his passive reaction, I turned back toward him. He smiled, easing the tension that had been growing between us. "You do know that the term 'universe' is a misnomer. It's been proven that other universes do exist. Technically, all the verses chained together make up the multiverse."

"Yeah, but we'll never visit any of these other verses. Unless the Akodians are attempting to bridge that gap, too. Who knows what physical laws govern each verse? Crossing over would be like trespassing. If the Akodians accomplish that feat, I suppose they might become as corrupt as the Q."

"I feel guilty that I didn't tell you about Parkin's proposal before accepting it. If it'll make you feel better of me, I'll contact her right now and tell her that I've changed my mind." I wasn't as worried about canceling the deal with the Akodians as I was about ending my arrangement with Q. If Jeremy found out that I was a Q, I might lose him forever. How could I choose the Continuum over him if I truly loved him? How could I give it up?

"I'm not asking you to back down on an agreement. I don't want to hold you back from achieving your full potential. I am advising you to watch out for those with too much power. Some things seem too tempting for a reason. Don't let anyone control you, Shannara. Be true to yourself."

"Do you think the Akodians are trying to control my future?"

"Absolutely!"

The word hung between us. I sensed an ambivalence within Jeremy. He was contemplating both my success and corruption by the Akodians.

I remembered years ago when Parkin had visited me on the Enterprise. She had been so confident in my willingness to liaison with her people. She exuded that same confidence now. "Maybe they are proposing this project in hopes that I will agree to their earlier proposal to become their icon," I thought aloud. "Would you still love me if I were a celebrity?"

Jeremy furrowed his brow. He had no idea what I was talking about. I was treading so carefully through our conversation that I was jumping ahead. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I should have explained. You're not a telepath after all...when I was twelve, Medic Parkin and another Akodian paid me a visit. They wanted an off-worlder as a spokesperson, someone who could be their go-between when encountering new races, and saw me as the perfect candidate."

"So they've been thinking about exploring other galaxies for a while?"

"Yes," I replied. I hadn't even made the connection until I'd explained it to Jeremy. "They still want me for their icon! You were right to admonish me. What if they think they _can_ control me?"

"Hold on, hold on," Jeremy said, reaching out to squeeze my arm reassuringly. "I didn't mean to make you paranoid. You're a bright girl, Shannara. Just keep a level head and I'm sure you'll be the one controlling your future."

"I hope you're right." Despite my own fears, I had to ask one more question of Jeremy. "This Q who you say you've met, is he the same one who appeared before Picard? I heard that he'd visited _Voyager_ a time or two."

"No, actually the one I met claimed to be his son. He called himself Junior. I was only six when I met him and hardly knew anything about the Q, but I found him arrogant and uncomfortable to be around. You'd understand if you'd ever met one of their kind. I'm sure the Akodians are amicable next to the Q."

Junior had arrogantly paraded his superiority on the magic bus. Underneath his cocky demeanor, however, there was surely an ounce of caring or he would not have joined his father in the cause for unity. Jeremy was not ready to accept that any Q was worthy let alone part of a worthwhile cause.

"Let's replicate some lunch," I said, eager for a lighter conversation.

Neither of us mentioned the Q or the Akodians for the next several days. We past the time playing games, many of which I let Jeremy win without his knowledge. Occasionally, the monotonous journey was broken up by a small anomaly.

My worries over the project, the Continuum, and the irony of being too successful for the good of my relationship with Jeremy plagued me. While Jeremy slept, I followed the news about Starbase 15. A forestalled investigation only shrouded the starbase in further mystery as to the identity of the attackers.

During the middle of the eleventh night, my so-called supernatural parents came to visit me. Although I hadn't seen Q in better than seven weeks and Red even longer, they looked cozy in their loose-fitting jumpsuits.

"So, you and the boyfriend are going to meet the parents," Red said, appearing in the copilots seat.

Q swivelled around in the seat beside her. "You don't wish to introduce us to him. We have been surrogate parents to you and you behave as though you're ashamed of us."

I glanced nervously back at Jeremy, who was fast asleep in his cot. My actions corroborated Q's words more than any verbal response could have. "My wishes didn't prevent you from making yourself known to Rhiannon," I said barely above a whisper. "If you truly care about my happiness, you'll let me tell Jeremy in my own way and time."

"The boy is fast asleep,"Q said. "We won't disturb him. We didn't come here to chit chat, and not even in hopes of an introduction–though that would be a nice bonus."

"If we must talk, then let's go somewhere else," I said and with a click of my fingers, we were hovering just outside the shuttlecraft. While the shuttle continued at warp 5, I placed a Q-bubble around us to provide the illusion of motionless. Hopefully, Jeremy wouldn't wake up to find me not there!

Normal laws of physics didn't allow sound to carry through the vacuum of space. We Q often changed some of the natural laws as it suited us. I thought about what Jeremy had said about trespassing. He would never condone such use of absolute power.

"Her royal highness paid us a visit," Q continued.

"Actually, she visited me," Red clarified. "She was quite distraught and desperate enough to ask for our help. Her daughter has disappeared and she has no clue who's responsible."

"Faction 17!" I exclaimed as though it were the most obvious conclusion in the universe.

"While it would be both convenient and fun to place blame on them, there is evidence to the contrary. First, Faction 17 was weakened by the battle at Jannaran Falls."

"I'm still not convinced we defeated them," I interrupted.

"Second, even at their strongest, it's not a tactic Faction 17 has ever employed. They prefer to fight face to face. They don't abscond with the enemy's daughter and leave no trace. They're puppeteers, enchanters and sorcerers, but they would never use their talents secretively. They love to gloat."

"You're right," I conceded. "That still leaves the question of who took the queen's daughter and how we plan to rescue her. We do plan to rescue her? The queen would be most indebted to us." The prospect of such a quest almost led me to forsake love.

"Ah, are you offering to cancel your little rendevous with the _Enterprise_ so you can assume this mission?" Q asked. "I will not sanction such an action!"

"Neither will I," Red seconded.

"Why not?!" I demanded. My supernatural parents never failed to surprise me.

"We've already agreed that you should remain in this verse and pursue a Starfleet career," Q said. Besides you can't blindly chase after an unknown assailant, with unknown motives and an unknown destination. We'll send Junior out to investigate. He has nothing better to do."

A pang of jealousy tore at my chest. I knew they were right, but I hated letting Junior play the coveted role of scout.

"You need to make good impressions in this verse," Red said. "Q has explained this to you. It's now more important than ever. It was fortuitous that the Akodians came forward when they did. If you are successful with their little project, you will impress the mass majority inside the Continuum. Many will still oppose you–oppose _us_–but when you've gained so many allies, how can you lose? You don't realize all the ways in which your remaining and meeting the challenges of this verse will benefit the Continuum. A scenario with a boyfriend further strengthens our quest."

"Even if he remains oblivious that you are Q," Q added.

"How?" I asked, completely stumped.

"It's very simple really: Love motivates."

I didn't tell him that he could be quite wrong if I opted to relinquish my powers for the sanctity of love.

"Someone is stirring in their bed," Red informed me. "You better get back inside."

Alarmed, I quickly flashed back inside the shuttlecraft and assumed the copilot's seat.

"But remember Shannara," Q said, his voice sounding distant. "That although Q and I came while sweet Jeremy was asleep, others may not be as discreet."

Jeremy sat up and groggily looked at me. "You always wake up before me," he said. "Don't you ever sleep?"

I was taken aback by the question. "I sleep in snatches when I can."

"So you're an insomniac." He stood up from the bed and stretched. "I can't say I have that problem, my dear. You don't even wake me with your late-night adventures."

"Adventures?!" I exclaimed, for a second afraid that he knew I'd left the shuttlecraft.

"I mean you're wandering about this tiny ship in the near-dark. What did you think I meant?"

I shrugged. "What adventures could I find inside this tiny ship?"

Jeremy made his way to the pilot's seat. "None perhaps," he said and pointed out the window. "But out there, there are adventures abound!"

Fortunately, I received no more visitors during the remainder of our trip, and five days later, I felt a modicum of relief as the _Enterprise_ welcomed our small shuttlecraft into her docking bay. I had expected a welcoming, but we were only greeted by the lieutenant on duty.

"I didn't tell my parents we were coming," Jeremy informed me. "I wanted to surprise them.

I laughed. "I would find that strange if I had contacted my parents."

"Well, then which parents should we surprise first?"

"Yours, of course. This was all _your_ idea."

As we stepped onto the turbolift and approached Deck 7 where the Paris' quarters were located, I was surprised by my agitation. I had felt at ease when I'd met them before and I was certain they both genuinely liked me. Yet, now I wasn't just the daughter of fellow officers. I was their son's girlfriend! Would they approve of me now?

When we arrived, Tom Paris answered the door while his wife was mediating an argument between Jeremy's two younger sisters.

"Have we come at a bad time?" Jeremy asked with a smirk on his face. I sensed that he was used to his sister's squabbles.

"No, never!" Tom exclaimed. "I just wish I'd known you were coming."

"Oh, would that have stopped Sierra and Delta from fighting? Would it help you to remember to invite us inside?"

"No!" Tom grew red with embarrassment as he stepped aside to allow us passage. "But I would have been more prepared for your arrival," he added as the door swished closed behind us.

"You want us to leave?"

"Of course not. But you're lucky you caught me. I just got back this morning from a trip inside the Delta Quadrant."

I let out a hearty Betazoid laugh. "Do you know how absurd you both sound?" Suddenly, I no longer worried about being accepted by Jeremy's parents. Although neither of them had acknowledged my presence, I sensed their good-natured attitude.

By the time I'd spoken, B'Elanna had made her way over to us. Jeremy's sisters had quieted down enough to fix me quizzically. Neither of them remembered who I was.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Shannara, don't you?"

"Shannara...Worf and Deanna's daughter?" B'Elanna said, her uncertainty more a feeling of incredulity then doubt. "I thought you were in San Francisco, at the Academy. Deanna told me you were preparing for the exams."

"The preparatory course ended a couple of weeks ago."

"We had thought that Jeremy would have joined the program too-not that we're trying to push him into it." She sounded a little disappointed and perhaps had been hoping for a long time, that Jeremy would follow the same path as his parents.

"I'll join the Academy, Mom," Delta spoke up in a booming voice.

Sierra nudged her. "You will not! They don't take babies!" They're arguing continued with Delta insisting that she wasn't a baby, because she was almost ten years old and Sierra insisting that she was because Delta was the youngest of the family.

"I'm still young," Jeremy said. I sensed he was a little tired of dealing with his parents' expectations of him, but that he had a good relationship with them. "I'd like to see what other options are open to me first. I may apply next year." He glanced at me, smiling with admiration, but also eager to have the focus off of himself. "Shannara did very well on her exams."

"I finished in second place." Even though Jeremy was proud of me and both of his parents looked at me with awe, it still stung when I thought about Rejik Lamor taking first place away from me. "Since classes don't begin until September, Jeremy suggested that we meet up with the _Enterprise_ and visit with our parents." They didn't know that I'd come as Jeremy's girlfriend. "He wants to introduce me to you. I turned toward him and nudged him. "So introduce me!"

Tom and B'Elanna Paris were quite confused by this exchange, for from their perspective, their son _had_ already introduced me. "Is there something you haven't told us?" Tom finally intuited.

"Ah," Jeremy said, grinning. "I wanted to reintroduce you to Shannara, because she and I are dating."

B'Elanna reached out and hugged me with a maternal instinct. "That's wonderful," she said.

"How long have you been dating?" Tom asked. He was happy to hear the news, but a little more reserved than his wife.

"About eight weeks," Jeremy replied.

"And you waited this long to tell us? When the engine on your shuttle breaks down, we hear about it in a nanosecond, but find yourself a girlfriend and you take two months to tell us." A little affronted that his son hadn't told him before our arrival, Tom added, "Subspace communications haven't been down lately." He turned toward his wife. "Have they, dear?"

"Not that I'm aware of," she responded with a wry smile. Everyone knew that subspace communications were _never _down. They worked almost as naturally as electromagnetic waves.

"I'm wondering why he didn't tell you about us myself," I said. I'd told my parents about meeting Jeremy only days after our first encounter and I was supposedly the one who had trouble communicating with my family. It didn't yet cross my mind to wonder why my parents hadn't mentioned our dating to Tom or B'Elanna. I placed a hand on my hip and furrowed my brow at my boyfriend. "Am I some secret that you have to keep locked up in the storage compartment?" I meant it as a jibe. After all, I could sense how much he cared for me. He had waited to tell his parents about our relationship, because he wanted to experience their surprise in person. Regretfully, the exchange wasn't transpiring as well as he'd anticipated.

"No!" Jeremy said, defensively. "Shannara, I really care about you. Otherwise, I never would have brought you on this journey." He reached out for the hand I had placed on my hip and I let him grasp it. "I'd like to show you off, if you don't mind."

Embarrassed, I quickly changed the subject. "Have you had dinner?" I asked.

Tom and B'Elanna shook their heads and mouthed a "No," they hadn't ate dinner.

"I'm starving!" Delta exclaimed.

"Me too," Sierra agreed with her sister for the first time since we arrived.

"Let's sit down and talk over a meal. I'd like to get to know your family better."

After we replicated our meals and sat down at the table, the tension among us relaxed. Of course, this was overshadowed by Sierra and Delta's continued bickering. Delta was convinced that Sierra had been replicated a larger portion of noodles.

"Welcome to the family!" Tom exclaimed over his daughters' voices.

Delta stopped her protesting suddenly to look at me quizzically. "Are you and Jeremy getting married?"

"Shrimp, we just met!" Jeremy answered quickly, while my mouth hung open. "Don't start planning our wedding yet. Besides, I'm sure that Shannara will agree that we're too young for marriage."

"Your parents agree, too," B'Elanna emphasized. "There's no rush for either of you to get married and there's certainly no rush for you to make me a grandma!" She had warmed up to me; had actually done so when we met so many years ago. I no longer felt any of my initial fear. In fact, I'd realized it had been ridiculous to fear these people. Jeremy had inherited his good-natured personality from them.

*You better tell them about Q,* someone said inside my head. I nearly choked on my food before regaining my composure.

"Are you all right?" Jeremy asked as my invader continued their admonition. I could barely hear him over the internal shouting.

*If you wait any longer, you'll only alienate them, and you know it's difficult to make amends from your past experiences.*

Who was powerful enough to penetrate my shields? They could not be Q. The Q were not telepathic. Who then? I tried to strengthen my shields, while slowing my racing heart. Whether their warning was intended to help me or not, they had no business infiltrating my mind.

"Excuse me," I said to Jeremy's parents. "I suddenly have a headache coming on." I stood up and walked away from the table, stepping into their bathroom. As I ran my hands under the tap and rinsed my face with cold water, I expected the voice to return. It didn't. And after a long moment of keeping my eyes closed, my equilibrium slowly returned.

Someone knocked on the door and a second later, Jeremy was asking me, "Shannara, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"That went well," Jeremy said with a heavy sigh as we stepped out into the corridor.

We had stayed at his parents' quarters for another hour and had enjoyed a relaxing conversation. After I had come out of the bathroom, my mind and my thoughts had remained my own. "Yes," I agreed. "But I wish you'd told your parents about us before we arrived. Come to think of it, they should have known already."

"Oh?"

"Well, my parents know about us already. So why not mention it to your parents. They obviously hadn't. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. Want to hit your parents up for dessert and find out?" he asked, a silly grin playing at his lips.

"Why not?" I said, eager to see my parents and to let Jeremy have a turn at being introduced. "My mother has excellent taste for desserts, especially those containing chocolate."

A few minutes later, Mother excitedly welcomed us into her quarters. She had been helping Eric with his schoolwork, but the task was forgotten as she sat down in the living area with Jeremy and me.

"Shannara, I'm delighted you popped in for a visit!" Mother said. "Now we can properly celebrate your acceptance into Starfleet Academy."

Her use of the word "pop" startled me. What if she thought that I'd brought Jeremy here with the power of the Q? I had to change the direction of our conversation! "Mother, you remember Jeremy Paris." I glanced at Jeremy. "After I finished the preparatory course, he and I took a trip inside his shuttlecraft and rendezvoused with the Enterprise. We wanted to surprise you. So, surprise!"

"Shannara, I was thrilled when you sent a message to tell us that you were dating–and the son of fellow officers, no less. You're making friends! The Academy is good for you...I just didn't realize how much good. This is such wonderful news." After quickly squeezing my knee, she offered Jeremy a hug. I sensed some embarrassment from him, but he accepted her embrace.

Eric remained seated at the table, but had abandoned his schoolwork to join our conversation. "It's great to see you, Shannara," he said. "Why'd you take a shuttlecraft here? Couldn't you have just–"

"Jeremy loves piloting," I interrupted before my little brother mentioned my ability to Q-flash.

"It's a lot cheaper than paying for transport," Jeremy added, oblivious to the conflict between my family and me. If I'd only had the forethought to message them that I was coming, I could have asked them not to bring up Q or the Continuum during our visit!

Fortunately for me, my brother suddenly picked up on my emotions with his recently-developed empathic ability. Mother was picking up on my fears as well. She looked at me quizzically. I would probably receive an interrogation from her later when we were alone. For now, she allowed the conversation to shift back to my budding relationship with Jeremy.

"So, why didn't the Paris' know about Jeremy and me? Mother, don't you ever socialize with them?"

"Sometimes, but socialization can be difficult when you're dealing with workoholics–and I'm not just talking about your father. Unless you're helping with a repair, it's nearly impossible to have a conversation with B'Elanna."

"She's in her quarters now."

"Shannara, you should understand that we all have our own lives, especially since you had to leave home so early and start your own life." She stood up, walking toward the replicator. I could not understand her reaction. "Would you two like to share your adventures over some chocolate fudge cake?" she asked. "Or would that be too embarrassing for you?"

"Not at all," I was quick to say before sensing Jeremy's reaction. I was eager for the conversation to remain light, away from the Continuum. "If you don't want to keep any more secrets, Jeremy." I was teasing him and enjoying it, despite my own guilt.

"No. We've kept enough secrets," he replied.

My guilty gaze met mother's. She would expect an explanation later.

Mother replicated four slices of cake and we sat down at the table to enjoy the dessert.

"I suppose Father is working another double shift," I said, swirling my chocolate syrup with my spoon.

"He still overworks himself," Mother admitted. "I've asked him to slow down. He's not getting any younger, but he says that as the ship's first officer, his responsibilities are greater than ever. Your father can be an unreasonable man."

"I should have told you that I was coming. Maybe Father would have planned his shifts around my arrival."

"Yeah, you're always popping in when we least expect you," Eric blurted out. He quickly realized his error as I stared at him with astonishment.

"How have you found the time for so many visits?" Jeremy asked.

"I haven't visited _that_ many times." I glared at my brother sternly.

The door swished open and Father entered. "Shannara!" he exclaimed, briskly walking toward our group. "Have you finished the preparatory course?"

"Would she come all this way if she hadn't?" Jeremy asked credulously.

What if Jeremy and Father didn't get along? And what if out of anger or frustration, father told Jeremy more than I was prepared for him to know.

"I'm sorry, sir." After wiping his face with a napkin, he stood and held a hand out to my Father. I prayed Father would accept the handshake! "Jeremy Paris. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that we traveled for sixteen days to share our good news in person."

Father accepted Jeremy's handshake. "You've been accepted into the Academy?" he asked of me.

"Yes. I finished in second place."

"She did quite well. Your daughter is a very bright girl." Jeremy was so boastful of me. If he knew I'd acquired my profound intelligence from the Q, he would not approve. "We have another bit of good news, actually–or at least I hope you see it that way." His voice was shaking terribly. He was so nervous! I found it endearing. "Perhaps, I should have asked your permission first. You see, I've been dating your daughter."

"It's wonderful news, isn't it Worf?" Mother spoke up.

"Yes," Father replied. "We encourage Shannara to form better relationships. It is good that she has you for support. I have worked with your parents for a few years. They are hard working, honorable people and I trust that you share many of their values."

"I do, sir. And thank you."

Father replicated a plate of gagh and a mug of hot raktajino before sitting at the table with us. Together, Jeremy and I told my family about our long trip inside the cramped shuttlecraft and about the weeks I spent at the Academy.

After we finished dessert, Mother asked to speak with me privately. Jeremy was uncomfortable being left with my father, but acquiesced.

"I presume that Jeremy has no clue that you're a Q?" Mother asked, once we'd stepped inside her room.

"No, he doesn't," I responded, plopping down on her bed.

"I hope that means you'll abandon the Continuum.

"And live in the doldrums?"

She knew I would react that way, yet felt overwhelmingly disappointed anyway. Sitting down beside me, she gently brushed my hair out of my eyes as though I were still her little girl. "You know that Jeremy has to hear about Q from you not from someone else."

"I don't know how to broach the subject with him. He thinks the Q are arrogant and absolutely corrupt. That shouldn't surprise me, since most people have a low opinion of the Q."

"He doesn't think that of you–and neither do I."

"But are you willing to believe that there are other Q with good intentions?"

"Maybe," she conceded. It was the first time she'd ever offered any acceptance of my involvement with the Continuum. "I sense that Jeremy's feelings for you are genuine. Shannara, it's never easy to make a relationship work, but to give it a chance, you must build trust and that only comes when you're completely honest with one another."

"I know," I said, lowering my gaze. "I will tell him. I just don't sense that he's ready to accept it. Look at how long it took you."

"You have a chance at happiness here in this universe. Will the Continuum ever offer you love or stability?"

As I bit at my lower lip, I thought about the relationship Q had built with Red. Relationships between Q were certainly possible, but how successful were relationships between a Q and a mortal? They existed, for there were better than a million half-Q throughout the multiverse, a product of those relationships.

"If I take a proactive stance, working toward Q's vision of a united Continuum, I might find more stability inside the Continuum than here. Is what Q wants from me any worse than what the Akodians want from me?"

"The Akodians consider the needs of others."

"So do many of the Q! Yes, some are evil, manipulative and self-centered. That's true among all species. The Q also have their share of good Samaritans."

Mother sighed heavily. "Since you're a Q and I believe that you have good in you, then I suppose I can go one step further and believe that there must be other Q with a good purpose in life."

"Yes! The Continuum is filled with all sorts. I've kept much of what happens inside the Continuum from you, mostly so you wouldn't worry about me."

"I never stop worrying about you, Shannara."

Ambivalently, she held back a hug. The uncertainty between us two empaths felt bizarre. Taking the initiative, I reached out and hugged her. She clung to me fiercely for a moment.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much," I said, my voice muffled by her hair. I pulled away from her. "I wish I could eliminate all your worries, but I can't deny the dangers I must face. I can't renounce the person I've become to avoid those dangers–no more than you or Father could abandon life on a starship to avoid hostile aliens or unexpected anomalies. Analyze why you've made the choices you have in your life and maybe you will understand why Q's quest is so important to me."

"How you can compare our choices. The Q come from an entirely different universe." She wanted to understand my viewpoint, while stubbornly clinging to he own.

"No, mother. Not just from a different universe; from the multiverse. The Q are explorers, much like Starfleet officers. They are also creators, who evolved into what they are. The Federation continues to grow and become an even stronger force inside this galaxy and aspires to evolve."

"We are a long way from becoming supernatural beings. I can understand why it is so appealing to you, Shannara. I really can. But if everyone in the universe–or multiverse aspired to such greatness, we would have only chaos."

"The Q are not gods, although some would like you to think that they are. There have been so many rivalries among them that ech faction has become its own culture rather than part of the Continuum. There are many good-natured factions and a member from Faction 49 once saved me from entrapment inside a cold, dark cavern. The Q who placed me there may have intended for me to remain entrapped for eternity. Q had no ulterior motive for rescuing me. When we he had promised to come to my aid whenever I needed it and lucky for me, he kept that promise, no strings attached."

"This other Q who put you there, can you be sure that he-or others like him–won't try to harm you again?"

"It's complicated. Se was a member of a faction which believes it's their right to judge new members of the Continuum to determine who is and who isn't worthy of the power of the Q. The Q gave me a one thousand-year probation, so they weren't in any hurry to pass judgment on me. I've since managed to get that probation revoked, but that's another story."

"And we have wandered far away from my original question," Mother reminded me.

"I will tell Jeremy when the moment is right. It's not a light subject, you know."

"You take too long, Shannara, and you'll find yourself without a boyfriend. That's the end of my lecture, though. Jeremy's probably wondering what's keeping you."

I followed Mother back out to the living area and as I approached Jeremy, I immediately sensed his relief to see me. My Father wasn't the easiest man to be left alone with.

Once Jeremy knew that I was a Q, he'd probably prefer Father's company to mine. I was so certain of it that I wanted to hold onto our fantasy romance. That's why, despite Mother's continued admonishment, I didn't tell Jeremy my dark secret during our visit on the Enterprise, nor during the long trip back to Earth six weeks later. The time would have to come and every day, the prospect continued to gnaw at me.

Five days into our trip back to Earth, I was contacted by Admiral Leyton. "Cadet Rozhenko," he began, "Medic Parkin has been inquiring about your decision."

"I haven't given it much thought, admiral," I responded boldly. "I've been on vacation."

"Given the recent event at Starbase 15, it is paramount that we secure our relations with the Akodians. Thousands of lives were lost. Thousands...millions more may be lost to this as yet unknown enemy to the Federation." Why was he telling me the obvious? Unless, he thought I had the power to undo it. "A base at Dalmar Prime was struck three days ago with 1,762 more lives lost. The planet the base orbits has over 500 million inhabitants."

"You speak as though I have the ability to prevent these vicious attacks."

"Medic Parkin admires and trusts you. If you were to accept her proposal, you could prove a great influence on her. Convince the Akodians to allow Starfleet the use of the regeneration technology."

I gasped. "Surely the Akodians have their own form of the Prime Directive. To expect them to share their advanced technology with us would be no different than our sharing warp technology with any third-world planet."

"We are not talking about giving some prehistoric farmers warp capability!" the admiral bellowed. The Federation is made up of many advanced civilizations. The Akodians have chosen to enter into an alliance with us. That puts us in a bargaining position. Now, will you accept Medic Parkin's proposal?"

"Of course, for my own selfish reasons," I replied.

"Wonderful. Have a safe journey. Admiral Leyton out." He quickly severed our connection.


	70. Chapter 70: Class Act

Chapter Seventy: "Class Act"

Jeremy and I reached Earth only three days before classes began. He accompanied me as I checked in and received my schedule and room assignment for the first semester. I would be taking Fundamentals of Warp Theory, Flight Simulations, Stellar Cartography, Engineering Schematics, and Racquet Ball. After a parting kiss, with Jeremy promising to join me later for dinner, I went to meet my roommate in our quarters. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed Rhiannon until she took my bag out of my hand, tossed it onto my bed, and hugged me fiercely.

"I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost!" she said as strands of her long blond hair fell out of her ponytail. "Did you get stuck in one of those compact wormholes?"

"They're called pocket wormholes and they expand to fit vessels as large as Federation starships. Jeremy's tiny little shuttlecraft can almost fit through the pocket in its contracted state!"

We shared a laugh as Rhiannon admitted how dramatic she was being. I was relieved the long ride was over and that I was back home.

"So, are you ready for classes?" Rhiannon asked

"I'm ready," I responded, "Although I didn't spend much of my vacation thinking about academics."

"Oh do tell," Rhiannon said with a sly smile. "Did Jeremy pass the checklist?"

"Jeremy is a complete gentleman. He promised to take our relationship at my pace.

"I'm jealous," she said, placing her hands on her hips, trying unsuccessfully to appear smug. "But I'm happy for you, too." Stepping away from me, she tended to a plant she'd set in the window sill. She began plucking at its dry leaves. "I checked the class assignments. Rejik Lemor is in your piloting class. Still want to take that class this semester?"

"Of course! He may have scored higher on the entrance exams, but he's not going to be a better pilot than me!" I was not about to let Lemor intimidate me.

"That's the right attitude, girlfriend. Now you need to help me feel confidence too." She walked over to the replicator and recycled the dry leaves, then requested a large cup of water. "I'm as nervous as a vedek preparing to meet the new kai," she said as she poured the water on the plant.

Not long after I'd settled back into my room, I received a message from Parkin to meet her in her private office assigned by Starfleet.

"Greetings," Parkin said as I arrived. She was wearing a gray spandex that accentuated her thin frame, yet she appeared quite healthy. "I am pleased you agreed to meet with me." She gestured toward a sofa at the center of the room.

As we sat, I said, "I am ready to consider your offer. Before I commit to the project, however, I want to understand what privileges the project would guarantee. "Will the Federation have access to this intergalactic wormhole?"

She smiled warmly. "Certainly, if this is to be a joint effort, then both parties must benefit from the project." Although I had expected this answer, I had not wanted to begin the conversation with Admiral Leyton's request. "There is something more," Parkin intuited. "You would not ask something so obvious otherwise."

"Admiral Leyton wishes to endorse this endeavor in the hopes that we may have a complete merging of our technologies."

"I see," Parkin responded, growing tense. "It has never been my people's intention to join the Federation. We were given the impression that an alliance meant a peaceful cooperation between our people, not a merging. Will the Admiral withdraw his consent, then?"

Not expecting Parkin to suggest this option so readily, I was momentarily rendered speechless. "I will persuade him to abandon the idea of a merger. Surely, he will see the benefits in cooperating. We only hoped that–"

"Starbase 15," Parkin interrupted, sensing where our conversation was heading. "I understand your loss, but it is neither within my power nor my obligation to provide the technology of regeneration to the Federation. Wars have existed since the beginning of time. Billions upon billions of souls have been lost in battles."

"But you allowed the Stargazer regeneration."

"Yes. Perhaps that was a mistake. We allowed it to allay our own guilt. Your admiral believes he has gained the right to use our technology freely because the Federation was permitted to use it once."

Even as I refrained from probing her mind, I realized that Medic Parkin would not compromise on this matter.

"I want to commit to this project, Medic Parkin, but when Admiral Leyton hears that there is no chance of regenerating Starbase 15, he will likely rescind his approval of the project."

Parkin stood. "Then, I regret, the Akodians will reach Andromeda without you." I followed her to the door where we said our goodbyes.

Rhiannon awoke at 0530 hours on Monday and finished her morning routine well before the start of classes. Our first and only class together, _Fundamentals of Warp Theory,_ started at 0800 hours. Rhiannon was pursuing a medical degree (she aspired to become a ship's nurse) while I was set on a piloting career with a major in engineering. Picard believed that I was better suited for Stellar Cartography and had said so in his recommendation letter.

We arrived with five minutes to spare and found a seat in the third row. The large lecture hall quickly filled to capacity as students talked boisterously among themselves. Our instructor, a black-skinned Vulcan, stepped into the room and gained the majority's attention by instructing the computer to imitate the sound of a large bell.

"Welcome to Fundamentals of Warp Theory," he said once the room had quieted down. "I'm Commander Tuvok and I will be your instructor for this term. If you expect adventure during this course, you are in for disappointment. If you expect diligent work understanding theories, writing and explaining your own theories, and having your beliefs constantly challenged, then you have come to the right place. As I am sure you are aware, this is a required course for all major areas of study."

Rhiannon leaned toward me and barely above a whisper said, "Are all Vulcans this charming?"

Having overheard her, the boy to her left responded, "He may be brazen about it, but he speaks the truth. They don't call this Fundamentals of Warp Theory for no reason." He was ruggedly handsome, tall and slender built. His genuine smile reached to his light-blue eyes.

Tuvok activated a holographic image of a Nova-class starship traveling at warp speed and we returned our focus to the front. "We know that to travel above the speed of light, we must somehow bend the space around us. Hence the term 'warp speed.'" he tapped the image with his hand and it rotated so the ship was now on its side. Pointing at each nacelle in turn, he continued, "The nacelles work together with the mater/antimatter reaction assembly and the power transfer conduits to form the warp propulsion system. This system, which you will study during this course, allows the ship to travel at superluminal speeds. Before that, however, we must go back to the beginning when Zefram Cochrane first proposed putting warp theory into practice. He and his engineering team designed the basic mechanics of a continuum distortion propulsion engine, known today as a warp engine. Cochrane's original engine created a single-shaped field at enormous energy expenditure that distorted the space/time continuum. For the first time, warp theory was put into practice on April 4, 2063. Why it was successful is still in part being theorized. Any questions? Any theories yet?"

This received nervous giggles from around the room. A couple hands shot up as cadets offered some theories that sounded rather wild to me. This class would bring its share of humor. The instructor went on to present a few theories of his own, making those who had spoken seem foolish. He then introduced us to a few of the most famous theories, including the original one devised by Zephram Cochrine.

At the end of class, the student who had spoken to us earlier approached us. He was accompanied by a Ferengi,

who I noted had been one of my accosters during the testing phase. "I hope I didn't offend you during class," the first boy said.

"Not at all, "Rhiannon responded. I sensed her mentally accessing her check list. He was ruggedly handsome, I thought and he was obviously intelligent, having been admitted into the academy. But would he and Rhiannon click?

"Oh, what a relief," he said, bringing his hand to his chest in emphasis. "I'd have been devastated if I'd annoyed anyone on my first day at the Academy. Names Brian Epstein." He held out a hand to Rhiannon and she shook it. I sensed a spark emanating between them.

"And I'm Klug, " the Ferengi said, taking one step between Brian and us, oblivious to the spark between his friend and mine. He quickly backed away as though denying his nature.

After Rhiannon and I introduced ourselves, Rhiannon invited the boys to join us later for lunch. We talked for a few minutes, while exiting the building. Rhiannon and Brian discovered that they also shared their next class, Introduction to Xenobiology and they headed toward the science building, leaving Klug and me to continue our walk. I stared after them briefly, interested to note that Brian leaned toward Rhiannon as she spoke to him.

"So Klug," I said, "You like me better now than you did during prep?"

"That was a joke!" he said defensively. "We were instructed to behave as though we didn't like you. Commander Berkewitz told us that it had something to do with your greatest fear."

"I thought as much." I sensed his growing ease. "What happened to your friend?"

"Ah, my cousin. He didn't make the cut. He will try again next year."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, but lucky him instead of you...or me." We shared a laugh. "What do you really think of Klingons? The stereotype for Klingons is so different from that of a Ferengi. Our people's way of thinking and of living are at such odds with one another. And yet, here were are, sharing a class at Starfleet Academy and pursuing similar aspirations."

"I have no expectations of gaining profit by joining Starfleet. I am pursuing this career with very little support from friends and family. There is no profit in that, but I believe there is much to gain: knowledge." His statement sounded so profound for a Ferengi.

"I joined for the great learning opportunity as well. Perhaps, we do have something in common. Glad you made it, Klug. This is going to be an interesting semester." On that day, I felt more at home than I ever had on the Enterprise, even though I was away from family.

We parted a minute later. He had a survival course, while I had my first lesson in flight simulations. As I entered the lecture hall, I saw that Rejik Lamor had arrived before me. He glanced my way, offering an affected smile. He was pleased with himself for having outscored me during the testing. Would I be as smug if our roles were reversed? He was very confident that he would out perform me during this course; overconfident I hoped.

Our instructor was a Lieutenant Paddock and he had a very interesting way of introducing himself. He stepped on the platform wearing an ancient pilot's uniform, like the ones pilots wore when aviation was in its infancy. "You've come here expecting to pilot a starship," he said. "Maybe one day, after long and hard work, you will realize that dream. Let me tell you a story." And before he began, he sat down on a stool setting near the viewscreen. "There was once two brothers and although their name was Wright, it took them several wrong attempts before they got it right. They invented Earth's first airplane. They became the world's first pilots. After their invention, the world of aviation grew rather quickly. Soon, people were traveling halfway around the world in less than a day. Then about fifty years later, people began looking toward the stars. They designed shuttlecrafts that flew them outside Earth's atmosphere and a short time later, to the moon. These early crafts were very slow compared to the impulse engines of today. Another hundred years passed before Zefram Cochrane invented the first warp drive in 2063. While quite rudimentary next to today's standards, it was a major breakthrough for its time. Now compare yourselves to the Wright brothers. You must learn to fly slowly and if you crash a few times, get back up and try again. This is flight simulation and the safeties are firmly in place."

He paused, taking in a gulp of air. "Any questions so far?"

"Will we get to fly a real craft by the end of the semester?" someone from behind me asked.

"No. You'll get your chance next semester–if you make it that far. That's why this course is called flight _simulations_." Chuckles filled the room.

"I hear there is an honors assembly," Rejik Lamor spoke up. "Does the top-scoring pilot receive an award?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that just yet. During the first couple of weeks, you'll be learning the basic skills every pilot needs. Later you'll be given a chance to improve on those skills–and compete for the award."

"If this is simulations, then why aren't we meeting inside a holodeck?" a girl a few seats down from me asked.

Our instructor chuckled. "A good portion of the class–at least in the beginning–will be lectures. You have to learn about the mechanisms, the controls, before you can practice using them. He brought up a holographic image of a pilot's control panel and began his lecture.

During the lecture, I sensed many fellow student's growing bored. However, I did not share their lackadaisical attitude, instead finding the detailed explanations of the workings of a control panel fascinating. Data had taught me well and I'd certainly had opportunity to gather knowledge traveling aboard the _Enterprise_. Yet I was amazed by the plethora of new information that Starfleet Academy had to offer me.

I met up with Rhiannon, Brian, and Klug inside the cafeteria where we'd agreed to meet. To my pleasant surprise, Jeremy arrived a minute later.

"Hi love," he said so openly and casually that it made me blush. The others ignored my embarrassment.

"You didn't tell me that you were joining us for lunch," I said. I turned toward Rhiannon who had suggested this particular cafeteria. "Did you know?"

"Who me?" Rhiannon smirked, poorly feigning ignorance. "We met him outside. He was looking for you." She leaned toward me. "Check, check, check," she whispered with approval.

"And you couldn't have paged me?" I asked Jeremy, pointing to my commpin. I brought a hand playfully to his chin, not feeling any of the anger I was mocking. If we were alone, I would have kissed him. He was so adorable.

"Hey, what's one more?" Brian asked. He was sitting next to Rhiannon, hovering close to her and admiring her strawberry-scented shampoo. They would make a cute couple I thought, but would he measure up to Rhiannon's checklist?

"Enough! Enough!" Klug exclaimed. Ferengi weren't much for romance, but then that was another stereotype. Relieved that he wasn't privy to my thoughts. I could not refrain from scanning his. Although he had no real objection to our budding romance, his mind was on his stomach. "Let's get something to eat."

"Great idea," Brian said, standing. "All this thinking has made me very hungry." The rest of us followed him to the replicator with the shortest line.

Later that afternoon after having finished my last class for the day, I spotted Rhiannon just outside the entrance to our building. I quickened my pace to catch up with her. "Rhiannon," I called after her.

"Nara," she said, turning around. "You startled me!" The door snapped closed behind her. "How did your afternoon classes go?"

"They went well," I responded. I opened the door, allowing her first passage. On the way up, we discussed our first day of classes.

As we stepped off the turbolift and approached our quarters, the room suddenly seemed to spin. I could barely focus on Rhiannon as she entered the access code to our room. As the door opened, I sensed someone inside. Quickly, I pushed Rhiannon aside and the door swished closed. She was too alarmed to express any anger. "Nara, what the...?!" she began.

"Sorry," I said barely above a whisper. "Someone is inside our room. Go downstairs and I'll come for you after I've dealt with the intruder."

"What do they want?" Rhiannon asked, backing up even further. Though ready to comply, she was worried about my safety. She was far more vulnerable than me, because she couldn't tap into the power of the Q to combat the super being lying in wait inside our room.

"Go now! I'll explain everything later."

I watched her enter the turbolift and didn't look away until the door closed in front of her. Still, I hesitated before giving the computer the command to open the door to our quarters. I clearly sensed the animosity of the being waiting for me. She hated me and everything she thought I stood for. Mentally, I prepared myself for battle, placing double locks on all my shields. Wearing a mask of confidence, I walked through the door and instructed the computer to turn on the lights.

A woman, who appeared middle-aged by human standards was sitting primly in a chair as though she were a welcome and expected visitor. She wore a broad-brimmed had with a yellow rose. "You've come alone?" she asked, pressing her grey skirt with her hands as she stood.

"Of course, I don't wish to subject my friend to the likes of you," I replied. "What do you want from me?"

"You're the telepath. Don't you realize many of us want the Continuum to stay exactly as it is? Q's been planning to reunify the Continuum for millennia, but he was never a real threat until you came along. The threads of the multiverse will unravel if his plan is carried out."

Many Q had threatened me. Though she was not the first, she was the phoniest. Oh, she loathed me; I sensed it with every fiber of her being, but her implied threat was idle. She looked more like a secretary from an old detective novel, than a Q ready to do battle.

"Go on. Enlighten me."

"Many factions will never agree to unity and their destruction will bring about an imbalance that the multiverse will never recover from. You should abandon the Continuum; relinquish your powers immediately. Even your association with the Continuum is causing corruption of the system that has worked for the Q for millions of years."

"System?" You call 1,687 factions a system!"

"It has worked!" she insisted. "You are awakening a fetid beast by poking your stick through the vortex."

"You're talking in riddles. I'd appreciate it if you would be direct with me." Of course, I was accustom to dealing with riddles. Most Q seemed unable to communicate any other way.

She frowned and straightened her hat before offering a reply. "Q will perceive your telepathic ability as a threat to them whether you use it against them or not. No one wants their mind to be an open book. You probably read my thoughts before you entered the room. You obviously knew I was in here!"

"I did read your emotions," I admitted.

"And I'm suppose to believe that's _all_ you read?"

"It's the truth!" She would never believe me. "Maybe you shouldn't hide in dark corners if you don't want a telepath to spy on you," I said, offering up my own platitude.

"Whether you're telling the truth or not, Q will always assume you are reading their thoughts. That's why no matter your efforts, you will fail at reunification."

"Then why are you so afraid of me?"

Her assumed confidence wavered for a moment, long enough for me to believe I could convince some Q that reunification was in their best interests. She wanted me to doubt myself! Although she hadn't answered my question, I continued. "I will not fail. If anything, you've boosted my confidence."

"Bah!" Her expression grew sour as though she'd swallowed something bitter. "The members of Faction 14 will see that you fail. They are relentless against their opposition. If you ignore my warning, there will be a disruption in the ways of the Continuum! I had hoped that we could easily settle this. I realize now how stubborn you are."

"As are most Q. Over time, you who oppose Faction 1687's cause will be in the minority." As I spoke, I thought about the over-confident Rejik Lamor. I was playing a dangerous game.

Q sat back down in the chair and resting her hands on her lap said, "You will be encountering members of Faction 14 soon. Heed my warning." Without another move (not even a click of her fingers, I noted), she Q-flashed out of the room.

"Soon could be a millennium away," I said to the empty room. Certain the room was now secure, I went downstairs to find Rhiannon.

The following morning, Admiral Leyton called me into his office. "I know you have classes starting in a few minutes," he prefaced, "so I'll keep this brief." He failed to offer me a seat. "Medic Parkin has formally withdrawn her request for your assistance."

"Is there any way to change her mind?" I asked. Although I had expected this outcome, my heart still raced with alarm.

"Perhaps. I am working on it."

I waited for him to say more. After a moment, I leaned forward, almost touching his desk.

"That will be all cadet," he said, turning his attention to his console. "You have a class to attend."


End file.
